Quand personne n'entend tes cris
by Mistycal
Summary: Tout le monde connaît James Potter,ce gars arrogant, prétentieux, le Maraudeur qui fait tomber toutes les filles.Mais ça, ce n'est qu'un masque.Que se passera-t-il quand ce masque tombera, révélant le vrai James ? Celui qui appelle désespérément à l'aide?
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà, Misty débarque pour une nouvelle fic !!

_La p'tite voix dans ma tête : Euh, t'es pas censée en avoir déjà une en cours ?_

Ro, la ferme la p'tite voix, j'arriverais à gérer deux fics en même temps, un chapitre sur deux…

_Ouais, ouais… La dernière fois que t'as dit ça, la fic en question qui n'est d'ailleurs pas encore finie n'a pas été actualisée en 6 mois…_

LA FERME !!

Bon, voilà, maintenant, ceux qui ne me connaissaient pas savent que je suis une tarée, j'essayerais quand même de garder un bon équilibre entre mes deux fics (moment où la p'tite voix se marre). Bon, petite présentation de la fic :

**Disclaimer **: Ben… C'est le même que dans les autres fics, je vois pas pourquoi je me fatiguerais à le ré-écrire…

**Auteur :** Quelle question, franchement… MOI ! Mistycal, auteur de Souffrance et Guérison, Une vie avec mon parrain (_Ouais, celle que tu dois terminer !!)_, Quand Rogue décide de s'amuser un peu (plus je l'écris, plus je me dis que ce titre est nase…), Plus de nous, plus de toi, Autre chose qu'un nom sur une pierre, pour Harry Potter, Le reflet d'une larme, pour Code Lyoko, Un combat contre la mort, pour Full Métal Alchemist.

**Titre : **Quand personne n'entend tes cris

**Résumé :** Tout le monde connaît James Potter, ce type de 7e année, ce gars arrogant, prétentieux, le Maraudeur, celui qui fait tomber toutes les filles. Mais tout ça, ce n'est qu'un masque. Que se passera-t-il lorsque ce masque tombera, révélant le vrai James ? Celui qui souffre. Et qui appelle désespérément à l'aide…

**Rating :** M pour chapitres à venir.

ENJOY !!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**Chapitre 1 : Rentrée à Poudlard**

Lily rentra dans le seul compartiment vide qu'elle trouva, et tenta de hisser ses valises dans le filet à bagages. Elle finit par abandonner et poser ses valises sur la banquette en face d'elle. Elle appuya sa tête contre le mur du compartiment, regardant le paysage défiler devant elle. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Excuse-nous, Evans…

Potter et Black. Mais c'est pas possible, ça faisait même pas 10 minutes que le train était parti et il faut déjà qu'ils viennent lui pourrir la vie !

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

James désigna les valises posées sur la banquette :

-Y a quelqu'un, là, ou on peut s'asseoir ?

Lily reçut un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Ce n'est pas possible… Il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander ça aussi poliment ! Pas de la part de James Potter ! Elle se serait plutôt attendue à ce qu'il lui lance un "C'est gentil de nous avoir gardé des places !".

-Evans, je sais que j'ai une super belle voix, mais je m'en voudrais si t'en devenais muette d'ahurissement… Alors, y a quelqu'un ou on peut s'asseoir ? insista James.

Ah bah voilà ! Là, ça ressemblait bien plus au vrai James !

-Ben écoute, y a mes valises, si tu me les monte dans le filet à bagages, tu peux t'asseoir !

-Pas de problèmes ! Merci, Lily jolie.

James prit deux des valises de Lily, Sirius prit la troisième, et ils les calèrent dans le filet à bagages avant de s'asseoir face à la jeune Gryffondor. Celle-ci détailla soigneusement James. Il avait changé. Son visage avait incroyablement maigri, et, malgré la couche épaisse de fond de teint qu'il s'était appliquée, elle distinguait tout de même quelques ecchymoses sur ses joues. Et surtout, la couleur de sa peau n'avait absolument pas changée, alors qu'il avait une bonne épaisseur de fond de teint. Elle en déduisit rapidement que James devait être très pâle.

Mais, s'il allait mal, il ne laissait rien voir. Les yeux perdus dans le paysage défilant par la fenêtre, il gardait ce visage fermé, ce regard noisette foudroyant, les cheveux noirs en bataille qui lui donnaient cet air négligé qui lui allait si bien. Lily ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était très beau. Elle finit par rompre le silence régnant dans le compartiment :

-Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, les gars ?

-Elles auraient été encore meilleures si t'avait été là, Evans, répondit James en lui envoyant un clin d'œil charmeur.

Lily dut se retenir de ne pas fondre devant lui. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il avait de la classe…

James se leva, pour s'asseoir en face, à coté de Lily.

-Alors, Lily… Toujours pas décidée à sortir avec moi ?

Sa question, ainsi que la main que James passait autour de ses épaules, la ramena à la réalité. Merde, il s'agissait de James Potter, le plus grand crétin que la terre n'ait jamais portée !

-Toujours pas, Potter ! répliqua-t-elle sur un ton cinglant.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds…

-Si, je le sais très bien ! cria-t-elle. Alors fous-moi la paix une fois pour toutes !

-Je te propose un marché, Evans, proposa James en passant une main désinvolte dans ses cheveux en bataille. Je te fiche la paix si tu m'expliques _très précisément_ pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi !

-Parce que tu es le plus grand crétin que j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer, Potter ! Toi, les filles, c'est toujours pareil : tu les dragues, tu les invite à Pré-au-lard, tu couches avec elles, et tu les largue ! Et pas toujours dans cet ordre là… fit-elle remarquer après une seconde de silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Evans, fit remarquer Sirius, on n'est pas amis pour rien, n'est-ce pas Cornedrue ?

-En effet, mon cher Patmol ! répondit James en éclatant de rire.

James retourna s'asseoir à coté de Sirius. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard, avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Lily regarda les deux Gryffondors se tordre de rire avec un regard désespéré, puis se replongea dans la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment… Désespérants ! Lorsque James parvint à reprendre sa respiration suite au rire qui les avait pris, il fixa Lily et admit :

-T'as quand même un peu raison, je ne nierais pas le fait que j'ai couché avec une bonne moitié des filles de Poudlard…

-La moitié seulement ? demanda Lily avec un regard sceptique.

-Ouais, je laissais l'autre moitié à Sirius, répondit James avec un sourire. Donc, je comprends très bien, ma chère Evans, que le fait que je me sois tapée la moitié des filles de l'école puisse te dissuader. Mais sache que tu n'es pas comme elles. Comme je l'ai toujours dit, l'amour est un match de quidditch. Il y a les cognards, qu'il faut éviter parce qu'ils essayent de nous faire tomber. Les souaffles, avec lesquels on marque des points. Et le seul et unique vif d'or, difficile à repérer, difficile à attraper. Et crois-moi, Evans, une fois qu'on a repéré le vif d'or, les souaffles n'ont plus aucune importance à nos yeux. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui, mais qu'est-ce qui me dis que je suis bien ton vif d'or, et non un simple souaffle ? demanda la fille.

-Je peux te le prouver si tu me laisses une chance, Lily, répondit James d'un ton sérieux.

Lily réfléchit un moment, avant de sourire :

-Je te propose un pari, Potter : si, aux vacances de Noël, aucune fille de Poudlard n'est passée dans ton lit, je te laisse une chance. Mais si tu perds, tu fais ce que je veux pendant une semaine entière. Ca te va ?

-Ca me va, Evans ! sourit le Gryffondor en lui serrant la main.

La porte du compartiment avait été laissée ouverte, et Rogue rentra :

-Si je peux me permettre un conseil, Evans, c'est un pari perdu d'avance.

Il se retourna vers James, et esquissa un rictus.

-Avec l'été que tu as passé, Potter, j'imagine que tu ne dois plus pouvoir y arriver ?

Le sourire sur le visage de James disparut aussitôt, mais Lily estima que, s'il avait paru sur le point de se ruer sur le Serpentard, il ne s'était pas trop mal contrôlé. James se leva doucement, tira sa baguette tout en la gardant le long de son corps, et se plaça face à Rogue.

-De quoi tu causes, Servilus ?

Les yeux de James lançaient des éclairs, et sa main droite était crispée sur sa baguette. Lily observa Sirius, qui fronçait les sourcils. Lui non plus, apparemment, n'avait pas compris pourquoi Rogue disait ça.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Potter, répondit Rogue avec le même rictus. _Incandiostatim !_

James ne vit pas le coup venir. Il fut projeté à l'autre bout du train, et hurla de douleur lorsque le sortilège enflamma son tee-shirt. Sirius se redressa, mais les flammes s'éteignirent une fraction de seconde plus tard. Il grimaça de douleur, et enleva ce qu'il restait de son tee-shirt brûlant, le laissant torse-nu.

Lily l'observa pendant un moment, stupéfiée. James n'avait plus aucun des abdos qui faisaient sa réputation de joueur de quidditch chez les filles. Il était devenu très maigre. Quoi que, maigre n'était pas le mot qui correspondait le mieux. Il était surtout rachitique. Ses côtes saillantes ressortaient à travers sa peau blanchâtre, et même ses bras étaient beaucoup moins musclés que d'habitude. Il n'avait plus un seul muscle, et Lily était sûre que, si Mme Pomfresh l'avait vu, James aurait été bon pour passer une semaine entière à l'infirmerie avec une sonde alimentaire branchée. Sirius aussi parut surpris en voyant à quel point son meilleur ami était maigre.

-Dégage, Rogue, ordonna calmement James en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

-Pourquoi, Potter ? Tu as peur que je révèle à Black certains de tes exploits ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Maintenant, tu es prié d'aller faire chier quelqu'un d'autre que nous.

-Oh non, Potter, je m'amuse bien ici, j'ai pas envie de partir, lança Rogue avec un sourire assuré.

James releva un peu plus sa baguette, et lança :

-Rogue tu dégages _tout de suite_ avant que je t'y oblige !

-Vas y, essaye !

-_Everte Statim !_ hurla James.

_-Protégo !_

James esquiva rapidement le sort qui s'écrasa contre la paroi, mais n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le deuxième, qu'il reçut en pleine poitrine. Il s'écroula par terre, à plat ventre, mais ne se releva pas. Rogue s'apprêtait à lui jeter un autre sort, mais Lily s'interposa.

-Dégage, Rogue !

Le Serpentard n'essaya pas d'affronter Lily, et partit sans demander son reste. Elle se retourna vers James. Sirius était à coté de lui. James était incroyablement pâle, il transpirait à grosses goûtes, et gardait les yeux fermés. Appuyé contre le rebord du compartiment, il semblait n'avoir plus aucunes forces.

-Ca va, Potter ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et demanda d'une voix incroyablement faible :

-Vous auriez pas quelque chose de sucré à manger ?

Sirius fouilla dans ses poches, et tira un chocogrenouille qu'il lui donna.

-Merci…

James le croqua doucement, et reprit quelques couleurs.

-James ?

-Sirius ?

-Rogue… De quoi il parlait ?

-J'en sais rien, des conneries dignes de son espèce ! répondit James avec un soupir agacé.

Lily regardait James étrangement. Il était passé à deux doigts d'une crise d'hypoglycémie, et, à peine une minute après, était redevenu le type arrogant qu'elle connaissait. Ce gars a vraiment un don pour se cacher derrière un masque, pensa-t-elle.

James se releva doucement, et s'assit sur la banquette, ne tirant plus un mot du voyage.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa ! soupira James en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Ca fait du bien, un bon banquet !

Il avait mangé comme un morfale durant le banquet, et en avait presque mal au ventre.

-Salut James !

Il tourna la tête vers une fille de troisième année. Minuscule, elle avait des cheveux blonds raides qui lui tombaient aux épaules, deux grands yeux noirs, et un visage adorable.

-Salut Eoria ! Comment tu vas, p'tite puce ?

-Super bien ! répondit la fille.

-Parfait !

Eoria repartit avec ses amies, et Lily s'avança vers James.

-C'est quand même dingue que tu te sois attaché comme ça avec cette gamine…

-Ouais… J'y peux rien, elle est adorable.

-Pourquoi tu te serais pas entendue avec elle ? demanda Nina, qui venait d'arriver.

(Flash-back, 1e septembre, 5e année des maraudeurs)

_-Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année ! annonça Dumbledore. Place à la répartition !_

_Les premières années rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'avancèrent devant la table des professeurs._

_-Lorsque j'appellerais votre nom, expliqua McGonagall, vous vous avancerez et vous assiérez sur ce tabouret. Le Choixpeau Magique vous répartira alors dans l'une des 4 maisons ! Je commence : Linda Aldara !_

_-Poufsouffle !_

_-Fred Berdam !_

_-Serpentard !_

_-Cynthia Cleams ! _

_-Poufsouffle !_

_-Jean Grey !_

_-Gryffondor !_

_-Tatiana McDonalds ! _

_McGonagall hésita une seconde, puis appela :_

_-Eoria !_

_Toute la Grande Salle fut parcourue de murmures :_

_-Eoria ? Tout court ?_

_-Pourquoi elle a pas dit son nom de famille ?_

_-Elle est minuscule ! Elle a vraiment 11 ans ?_

_-D'où elle sort celle là ?_

_Une fille minuscule monta et s'assit sur le tabouret._

_-Gryffondor !_

_Les Gryffondors explosèrent en applaudissements, et la fille rejoignit leur table._

(5e année, 1e décembre)

_James regarda Eoria monter dans son dortoir, puis murmura :_

_-C'est dingue, quand même… Elle est là depuis trois mois, et personne ne connaît son nom de famille ! _

_-Ouais… confirma Sirius. J'ai demandé à McGonagall, elle m'a dit que elle-même ne le connaissait pas ! Dumbledore serait le seul à savoir comment elle s'appelle… Mais à quoi ça sert ? _

_-J'en sais rien ! _

_Eoria redescendit de son dortoir et sortit de la salle commune. _

_-D'après Lily, continua James, elle s'entendrait assez bien avec Rogue… Elle va vraiment pas bien, cette fille ! Et pourtant… Elle est adorable !_

_-C'est clair ! Personne ne la connaît, mais tout le monde est tombé sous son charme…_

_James et Sirius sortirent de la salle commune, et se figèrent sur place._

_-Salut Servilus !_

_Rogue tira sa baguette, mais pas assez vite._

_-Expelliarmus ! hurla James._

_-Impedimenta !_

_Rogue fut désarmé et jeté contre un mur. James s'avançait vers lui quand :_

_-Arrête, James ! _

_Il se retourna vers la source de la voix fluette. _

_-Eoria ?_

_-Fous lui la paix. S'il te plait. _

_James hésita un moment, mais la fille se plaça devant Rogue. _

_-James… S'il te plait…_

_Si James jetait le moindre sort, ce serait Eoria qui le prendrait. Et il n'était pas lâche au point d'affronter une première année qui faisait tout juste un mètre quarante. Surtout que cette fille était trop adorable pour qu'il se permette de lui jeter un sort. James rangea sa baguette et fit demi-tour. _

(5e année, 25 juin)

_James et Sirius sortirent des BUSE de métamorphose avec Remus et Peter. Le soleil brillait, et ils se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe chaude du parc, au pied de leur chêne préféré. James s'amusait avec son vif d'or, cherchant comme d'habitude à épater l'entourage en le rattrapant au dernier moment. Surtout que Lily était dans le coin… Mais seul Peter le remarquait, étouffant une exclamation à chaque fois qu'il le saisissait._

_-Arrête un peu, tu veux ? demanda Sirius. Sinon Peter va finir par oublier sa propre existence…_

_James haussa les sourcils. Arrêter d'impressionner Lily rien que pour Peter l'énervait assez, mais il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec Sirius._

_-Si ça te dérange…_

_Il rangea son vif dans sa poche, puis Sirius renifla dédaigneusement :_

_-Je m'ennuie… J'aimerais bien que ce soit la pleine lune !_

_-Espère toujours, répondit Remus, plongé dans son livre. Si tu t'ennuies, on a encore l'épreuve de métamorphose, tu n'as qu'à me faire réviser. Tiens…_

_Remus tendit son bouquin à Sirius. James rigola intérieurement. Comme si Sirius Black, le mec le plus cool de l'école avec lui, bien sûr, allait s'abaisser à _réviser !

_-Je n'ai pas besoin de ces idioties, je sais déjà tout !_

_James regarda vers un buisson, plus loin, et il s'immobilisa._

_-Tiens, voilà de quoi t'amuser un peu, Patmol, murmura-t-il. Regarde qui est là…_

_Sirius tournait la tête et, à son tour, il s'immobilisait, gardant sur le visage cette expression qu'il connaissait si bien, comme un chien qui venait de sentir la piste d'un lapin._

_-Parfait, murmura-t-il. Servilus._

_A ce moment là, Rogue se leva. Sur un regard entendu, Sirius et lui se levaient en même temps. Remus et Peter étaient restés assis, mais ça il s'en fichait. C'était avec Sirius qu'il s'amusait le plus._

_-Ca va, Servilus ? cria-t-il._

_Rogue plongea la main dans sa poche, mais bien trop lentement._

_-Expelliarmus !_

_La baguette de Rogue s'envola 4 mètres plus loin. Normal, il était une star pour tous ces sortilèges d'attaques… Sirius éclatait de son rire si familier, ressemblant à un aboiement de chien._

_-Impedimenta ! cria-t-il à son tour._

_Rogue valsa en arrière et se retrouva par terre. Autour d'eux, les élèves se regroupaient, avides d'assister au spectacle. Parfait… Plus il y aurait de monde autour, plus ses exploits seraient répandus dans Poudlard. Sirius s'approcha de Rogue, et James le suivit._

_-Alors, comment c'est passé ton examen, Servilo ? demanda-t-il._

_-Chaque fois que je le regardais, compléta Sirius, son nez touchait le parchemin. Il va y avoir de grosses tâches de gras sur sa copie, ils ne pourront pas en lire un mot._

_James éclata de rire en même temps que les autres élèves. Sirius était si doué pour lancer des répliques cassantes, mais si vraies ! Presque aussi doué que lui…Rogue le dévisageait avec une expression de haine. _

_-Attends un peu, haleta-t-il en le foudroyant du regard. Attends… Un peu !_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut attendre ? demanda Sirius d'un ton froid. Qu'est-ce que t'as l'intention de nous faire, Servilo, t'essuyer le nez sur nous ?_

_Rogue laissa échapper un flot de jurons et de formules magiques. C'était d'autant plus pathétique que sa baguette était à trois bons mètres de lui ! Il ricana d'un ton glacial :_

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces grossièretés, lave-toi la bouche ! Récurvite !_

_Une grosse mousse rose sortit de la bouche de Rogue, l'étouffant à moitié. _

_-Laissez-le TRANQUILLE ! rugissait une voix._

_Il se retourna et passa vivement la main dans ses cheveux indomptés._

_-Ca va, Evans ? demanda-t-il sur un ton beaucoup plus mûr, agréable._

_-Laisse-le tranquille, répéta la jeune fille._

_Elle le regardait avec la plus grande répugnance._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ?_

_James fit semblant de réfléchir, puis répondait d'un ton sérieux :_

_-Eh bien voilà, le plus gênant chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

_Tout le monde éclata de rire autour de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça, sentir tout le monde se marrer suite à ses prestations avec Rogue…_

_-Tu te crois très drôle, répliqua Lily sur un ton glacial, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le tranquille !_

_-C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans, répondit-il. Allez… Sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo._

_-Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant._

_A ce moment, Rogue lança un sortilège, traçant une entaille dans sa joue. Il se retourna vivement et, d'un coup de baguette, suspendit Rogue la tête en bas. Sa robe retomba sur sa tête, dévoilant un vieux caleçon grisâtre. Sirius et lui éclatèrent de rire._

_-Fais-le descendre ! hurla Lily._

_-Mais certainement… _

_James agita sa baguette, faisant retomber Rogue comme un tas de chiffons._

_-Et voilà… Tu as eu de la chance que Evans soit là, Servilo !_

_Rogue lui jeta un regard dédaigneux._

_-J'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale sang de bourbe dans son genre !_

_Lily cligna des yeux._

_-Très bien. Je ne m'en mêlerais plus. Et à l'avenir, lave tes caleçons, Servilus._

_Lily partit, et James relança un sortilège. Rogue fut de nouveau suspendu la tête en bas._

_-Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ? cria-t-il._

_Il s'approcha de lui, quand une voix cria :_

_-ARRETE, JAMES !_

_Il se retourna vivement vers Eoria._

_-Je te conseille pas d'essayer, cracha la fille en pointant sa baguette sur lui._

_Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi agressive. _

_-Eoria… Je peux te poser une question ? Pourquoi tu t'entends si bien avec lui ? Tu es à Gryffondor… Alors pourquoi tu t'acharnes tant à le défendre ?_

_Autour d'eux, toute la foule restait écroulée de rire pendant que Rogue se débattait pour revenir par terre._

_-PARCE QUE C'EST MON FRERE ! hurla Eoria._

_Un silence de mort tomba dans le parc. James s'approcha d'elle :_

_-Répète ça._

_-Severus est mon frère. Fallait bien que tu le découvres un jour. Mon nom de famille. Je m'appelle Eoria Rogue. _

_James resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis demanda :_

_-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne n'a jamais connu ton nom de famille ?_

_-A cause de toi. Dumbledore savait que, si t'entendait mon nom pendant la répartition, tu me persécuterais autant que mon frère. Donc il ne l'a révélé à personne, pas même aux profs. Il savait bien que tu le découvrirais un jour, mais il espérait que tu aurais le temps de me connaître avant. _

_Entre temps, Sirius avait fait descendre Rogue, qui se redressa :_

_-Qu'une chose soit claire, Potter, tu ne touches pas à un seul de ses cheveux._

_James baissa sa baguette, et soupira :_

_-Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Ca se règle entre toi et moi, Servilus._

_Il baissa les yeux sur Eoria._

_-Mais j'avoue que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses avoir une sœur aussi adorable…_

(Fin du flash-back)

-Ouais… soupira James. J'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse être la sœur d'un crétin pareil…

-Potter ! cria une voix.

-Salut Kalrane…

Kévin Kalrane était le gardien et capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor.

-Sélections de l'équipe de quidditch, samedi prochain. Evidemment, t'as pas besoin de les faire, je garde les membres qu'il nous reste. Mais j'aimerais qu'on trouve des joueurs avec qui tout le monde s'entende, OK ?

-Pas de problèmes !

-Parfait !

Kalrane jeta un œil sur son torse et murmura :

-Tu vas être bon pour quelques séances d'abdos…

Il s'en alla et James étouffa un gémissement. Si les séances d'abdos de Kalrane étaient efficaces, il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de se lever le lendemain à cause des courbatures qu'elles engendraient.

James bâilla, puis annonça :

-Bon, moi je vais me coucher, les gars.

-Moi aussi, je crois que je vais pas tarder à te rejoindre… murmura Sirius en s'étirant.

James monta dans son dortoir, se mit en pyjama et s'étendit dans son lit. Il ferma les yeux et sombra dans le sommeil. Le sommeil le plus calme qu'il ait eu depuis deux mois.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre !

Un grand merci à octo, qui m'a prouvé que parfois, même les Bêtas ont besoin d'autres Bêtas… Donc un grand merci pour ses précieux conseils !

Merci également à MaraudeursFans et sirius07 pour leurs avis sur mon début de fic !


	2. Chapter 2

_Waouh, mais c'est qu'elle a posté ce chapitre APRES celui de __Une vie avec mon parrain __!! Chers lecteurs, profitez-en, la fic citée précédemment va bientôt être abandonnée au détriment de celle-ci et…_

TA GUEULE LA P'TITE VOIX !!

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Bardus :** Ben… Merci !

**Lily : **Ah, ça fait plaisir de voir que les vieilles connaissances n'en ont toujours pas marre de mes fics ! Merci beaucoup !

**Delrya :** Waouh, c'est vrai je suis la première ?? Ben merci beaucoup !! Je te remercie, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on trouve des fans de mon sadisme xD… Pour les fautes d'orthographe, c'est vrai que j'aime pas en faire, je trouve que ça fait "tâche"… T'as eu parfaitement raison de faire à ta façon !! La suite est là !

ENJOY !!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_James n'était plus à Poudlard. Il était chez lui. Assis dans le salon, lisant tranquillement Quidditch Mag, tandis que ses parents détaillaient un catalogue pour déterminer quelle tapisserie ils allaient remettre dans la cuisine._

_-Non, Sylvie, je te dis que la blanche avec la frise rouge est bien mieux !_

_-Non, moi je préfère celle-là !_

_Avant qu'ils n'aient put se décider, une explosion retentit, et la porte d'entrée vola en éclats, laissant rentrer une dizaine de mangemorts. James se redressa aussi vite que ses parents, et tira sa baguette en un éclair._

_-Non, James ! hurla son père. Transplane immédiatement !_

_-Que dalle ! rétorqua-t-il. _Everte Statim !

_L'un des mangemorts fut propulsé en dehors de la maison, mais un autre éclata de rire :_

_-Waouh, mais c'est qu'il aime faire joujou, le petit Potter ! Chopez le moi, les gars !_

_-_Expelliarmus !

_Le mangemort avait lancé le sort tellement rapidement que James n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Sa baguette vola à l'autre bout du salon, où son père essayait vainement de se défendre contre les mangemorts. James se précipita, mais trois mangemorts le rattrapèrent, et le plaquèrent solidement contre un mur. James se débattit, mais il n'avait pas du tout de forces à coté de trois mangemorts réunis pour le maintenir immobile. _

_L'un des mangemorts lui agrippa les cheveux, le forçant à garder les yeux fixés sur ses parents._

_-_Avada Kedavra !

_Un flash vert illumina la maison. Lorsque la lumière disparut, son père était étendu sur le sol. Mort. _

_-NON !_

_James se débattit violemment, mais les mangemorts le tenaient trop fermement, tandis qu'une dizaine d'autres mages noirs encerclaient sa mère._

_-MAMAN !!_

_-James ! hurla-t-elle._

_Elle se débattait tant bien que mal contre les dix mangemorts._

_-_Avada Kedavra !

_Tout se passa au ralenti. James gardait les yeux fixés sur sa mère, sur son visage. Ses yeux noisettes s'écarquillant lentement de terreur, au fur et à mesure que le rayon vert s'approchait d'elle. Le rayon qui la frappa en plein cœur._

_Le corps de sa mère fut projeté en arrière, l'éclat de la vie quittant doucement ses yeux couleur noisette, ses longs cheveux noirs volant dans son dos comme une cascade avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol, immobile. Morte._

_-MAMAN !!_

_James continuait à se débattre, quand les assassins de sa mère se retournèrent vers lui. _

_-On le descend aussi ? demanda l'un d'eux._

_-Non, répondit celui qui le tenait le plus fermement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est persuadé qu'il peut faire de grandes choses s'il se joint à lui. Les ordres sont clairs, on ne touche pas au grand ! _

_Puis il se retourna vers lui :_

_-Où est ta sœur ?_

_-J'en sais rien. Quand vous êtes arrivés, un de mes oncles l'a attrapée et a transplané avec elle, répondit James, encore sous le choc._

_-Endoloris !_

_James s'écroula sur le sol, hurlant de douleur._

_-Où est ta sœur ? Et arrête de mentir !_

_James resta étendu sur le sol, plaqué par la douleur. Il leva les yeux vers les mangemorts, qui gardaient tous leurs baguettes pointées sur lui, les corps de ses parents étendus à quelques mètres, les flashs verts qui se répétaient continuellement devant ses yeux. Trop d'images tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, la douleur le rendait incapable de la moindre réflexion. Lentement, très lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent. Il sombra dans l'inconscience._

James se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, trempé de sueur, ses yeux écarquillés, la gorge sèche, tremblant de tous ses membres. Encore et toujours le même rêve. Le même cauchemar. Le même souvenir.

Son réveil indiquait 6 heures du matin, et les autres commençaient à se réveiller. Mais il resta allongé sur le dos, contemplant les rideaux de son baldaquin. Les rideaux l'encadrant sur les cotés étaient restés ouverts, et Sirius s'approcha de lui :

-Ca va, James ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et se redressa lentement en essayant de ne pas pleurer. De ne pas se souvenir que ses parents avaient été tués devant lui, et qu'il n'avait rien fait. Mais Sirius le connaissait trop bien.

-Toujours le même cauchemar ?

Il fit un nouveau hochement de tête.

-James… C'était pas de ta faute ! assura Sirius. Ils étaient quinze, dont trois contre toi, qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ?

-Je sais pas. Mais faire quelque chose. Pas rester là à les regarder…

-Tu pouvais rien faire, James ! dit Sirius. Allez, va te passer la tête un bon coup sous de l'eau froide, ça va aller mieux…

-Non… murmura-t-il.

-James, si tu préfères, je peux te plonger la tête de force sous le robinet !

James soupira :

-OK, pas la peine…

Il se leva, et s'habilla rapidement avant d'aller dans la salle de bains, pour finir par se plonger la tête sous de l'eau glacée. Sirius avait raison, ça faisait un bien fou… Mais il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si l'Ordre du Phénix n'était pas débarqué à ce moment là. Il se souvenait encore du moment où il s'était réveillé, étendu sur le canapé, en regardant successivement Dumbledore, plusieurs membres de l'ordre, et Nina, sa petite sœur. A ce moment là, il l'avait serrée dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer à moitié. Elle au moins, elle s'en était tirée.

Il s'essuya les cheveux avec une serviette, puis sortit de la salle de bain. Ils descendirent prendre le petit-déjeuner avec Sirius, Remus et Peter. Mais en chemin, ils tombèrent sur Rogue :

-Tiens, salut Servilus ! lâcha James en tirant sa baguette.

En l'entendant, tous les élèves présents s'arrêtèrent, connaissant déjà à l'avance le spectacle auquel ils allaient avoir droit.

-Salut Potter ! relança Rogue d'un ton plus qu'assuré. Ravi de voir que t'a retrouvé un peu d'assurance après l'été que tu as passé…

Le visage de James se ferma d'un seul coup. Il leva la tête, et observa la foule regroupée autour d'eux.

-Foutez le camp ! cria-t-il.

Tout le monde se dispersa autour d'eux, laissant uniquement Sirius, Remus et Peter avec eux. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Même si la mort des parents de James, au début de l'été, l'avait profondément marqué, il n'aurait jamais réagi comme ça devant Rogue. Pas pour ça. Il y avait autre chose… Une autre chose dont James ne tenait visiblement pas à ce que l'école entière le sache.

James, qui faisait une tête de plus que Rogue, l'attrapa par le col de sa robe, et le plaqua violemment contre un mur.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Servilus. Tu en dis _un seul mot_ à qui que ce soit, et je te jure que j'utilise tes fémurs pour faire du tam-tam sur ton crâne ! (1)

-Pourquoi tu te mets sur la défensive comme ça, Potter ? demanda Rogue en se dégageant. Tu as peur que je laisse échapper quelque chose devant tes copains ?

Sirius comprit immédiatement :

-On se retrouve dans la grande salle, James ?

-OK, je vous rejoins tout de suite.

Les maraudeurs disparurent, et, le couloir enfin désert, James se retourna vers lui :

-Je ne chercherais pas à savoir comment tu as put être au courant. Tu laisses échapper quoi que ce soit, et tout ce que tu as subi depuis que tu es à Poudlard deviendra un paradis comparé à ce qui t'attendra.

-Tu peux me menacer autant que tu veux, mon petit Potter. Tout ce que tu pourras me faire ne fera jamais oublier au reste de l'école ce qu'ils auront entendu. Evidemment, si tu es gentil cette année, je peux tout simplement ne rien dire.

-Ne tourne pas autour du pot, Rogue, grogna James. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse pour que tu te taise ?

-Que tu travailles pour moi.

Le visage de James se ferma encore plus, et il murmura en hochant la tête de droite à gauche :

-Je suis désespéré, mais pas à ce point, Rogue. Et même si je le voulais – et Merlin m'en garde, je ne pourrais pas, je révise pendant la semaine et je risque de ne pas être disponible pendant les week-ends.

-Ouais, les excuses sont faites pour s'en servir, pas vrai ? Je veux bien te laisser une chance, Potter. Fous-moi la paix, et les élèves ne sauront pas ce qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir.

-Ca marche, accepta James, soulagé de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Tu te tais, je te fous la paix.

-OK !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James était étalé dans le canapé défoncé de la salle commune, lorsque McGonagall rentra.

-James Potter !

Passant sa tête par dessus le canapé, il demanda :

-Oui, madame ?

-Suivez-moi, le directeur voudrait vous voir.

Tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune se retournèrent d'un bond en hurlant d'une seule voix :

-DEJAAAAAAAA ??

James éclata de rire, et McGonagall ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-A propos de la demande que vous lui aviez formulé.

-Ah oui ! J'arrive !

Il sauta par dessus le canapé, et disparut derrière la directrice adjointe. Il revint une demie-heure plus tard, en lisant un parchemin qu'il fourra rapidement dans sa poche en rentrant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda Sirius.

-Rien, répondit-il un peu trop rapidement.

-James, te fatigue pas, je te connais trop bien pour savoir que tu nous cache quelque chose !

Il soupira. En effet, Sirius le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il cachait quelque chose.

-Je te dis que y a rien, Patmol ! répondit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-James Potter, je te ferais parler, même sous la pire des tortures ! menaça Sirius, vivement approuvé par Remus et Peter.

-Ah ouais ? Je voudrais voir ça, tiens… marmonna-t-il.

-Pas de problèmes !

Remus et Peter le retinrent fermement, pendant que Sirius le chatouillait. James hurla de rire, se tortillant pour essayer de se détacher de Remus et Peter. Entre deux hurlements de rire, il cria :

-C'est bon ! Je me rends ! Je me rends !

-Tu vois qu'on peut obtenir tout ce qu'on veux avec des bonnes négociations ! répondit Sirius avec un sourire. Alors ?

James soupira. Après tout, Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient ses meilleurs amis… Ils pouvaient bien connaître une partie de la vérité…

-Pas ici. Dans le dortoir.

Ils montèrent, et, une fois installés sur le lit de James, celui-ci expliqua :

-Depuis que mes parents sont morts, Nina et moi… Bon, je dirais pas qu'on est fauchés, mais on a quelques problèmes d'argent. Pendant les vacances, je bossais pour gagner de l'argent.

-Tu te faisais embaucher alors que tu n'as pas encore d'ASPICS ? demanda Peter. Si un mec du ministère faisait un tour d'inspection, ton employeur se serait fait descendre en même temps que toi !

-C'était pas vraiment un boulot à part entière, expliqua James, juste des petits… services que je rendais, par ci par là… Et l'un de mes employeurs m'a dit qu'il habitait dans Pré-au-lard, et que si ça m'arrangeait, il pouvait m'embaucher le week-end, même après la rentrée. Donc j'avais besoin d'une autorisation de Dumbledore pour partir du château pendant les week-ends, voilà.

-Mais James… murmura Sirius. Comment ça se fait, que tu ai des problèmes d'argent ? Tu n'as pas hérité de la fortune de tes parents ?

James pinça des lèvres.

-Non. A leur mort… Les frères et sœurs de ma mère se sont un peu… Ligués contre moi.

-Oh putain… murmura Sirius.

Sirius connaissait très bien les relations qui opposaient James à ses oncles et tantes, du coté maternel. La mère de James ayant 40 ans lorsqu'il était né, James avait très vite été haï par ses oncles et tantes, qui pensaient déjà qu'elle n'aurait pas d'enfants, et qu'ils hériteraient la plus grosse partie de sa fortune.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? demanda Remus.

-Ils ont créés un faux souvenir. Dans lequel ma mère disait qu'à sa mort, elle voulait que ce soit eux qui héritent de l'intégralité de son compte à Gringotts. Devant ce souvenir, la justice magique n'a pas cherché plus loin, et je n'ai pas hérité d'un seul gallion de la fortune de mes parents, tout est revenu à mes oncles et mes tantes.

-Mais… James, quand tu mets un souvenir en pensine, il y a toujours des marques de l'esprit de la personne, non ? demanda Peter.

James sourit tristement.

-Peter, on est en pleine guerre ! Les aurors capturent des milliers de gens suspectés d'être des mangemorts ! La justice magique a autre chose à foutre que de chercher des traces manquantes dans un souvenir pour une affaire de famille. Par contre, si je leur prouve moi-même que ces traces n'y sont pas, là oui, je peux faire appel. Mais ils vont sûrement pas le faire pour moi.

-Alors pourquoi tu le fais pas ?

-Parce que seul un expert en légilimancie est capable de prouver l'absence de ces traces ! Je connais personne de suffisamment doué, et mes oncles et tantes nous ont vraiment tout pris, on a plus d'argent pour payer un expert… Mais vous inquiétez pas, termina-t-il avec un ton détaché, je m'en sors avec mon boulot, alors maintenant que je vais bosser pendant les week-ends, je pourrais économiser sans problèmes pour les vacances !

-Si tu le dis… admit Sirius. Au fait, James ? Tu fais quoi, comme boulot ?

-JAMES POTTER ! rugit la voix de Kévin Kalrane en rentrant dans le dortoir.

James bondit sur ses pieds et se mit au garde à vous.

-Chef, oui, chef !

L'attitude de James arracha un sourire au capitaine de l'équipe, qui demanda :

-McGonagall m'a dit que tu ne serais pas là les week-ends ?

-Les nouvelles vont vite… constata James. Pourquoi ?

-J'AVAIS DIT QUE JE VOULAIS TOUT LE MONDE SAMEDI POUR LES SELECTIONS !!

-Oh merde ! s'exclama James. Ecoute, Kalrane, je suis désolé, prends qui tu veux, je te promets que je m'engueulerais pas avec lui ! Et de toute façon, Sirius sera là ! S'il s'entend avec lui, alors ce sera pareil pour moi ! Je te jure que je ferais pas d'histoires, prends qui tu veux !

-OK, mais ne viens pas te plaindre après !

-T'inquiète pas !

Kalrane repartit, puis James regarda sa montre.

-On va manger, les gars ?

-Ouais…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius finissait ses devoirs à faire pour le lundi matin, en essayant de ne pas écouter Remus qui lui signalait amicalement que ce n'était pas le dimanche soir qu'il fallait s'y prendre, d'autant plus qu'il était minuit, et qu'il n'avait rien foutu du week-end.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, laissant rentrer James. Travaillant à Pré-au-lard, ils ne l'avaient pas revu depuis vendredi soir. Il était assez pâle, et de grandes cernes entouraient ses yeux. Il s'écroula dans le canapé.

-Ca va, James ? demanda Sirius.

-Je suis crevé, répondit celui-ci en bâillant largement.

-Tu fais quoi, comme boulot, pour être aussi crevé ?

-C'est pas vraiment un boulot, répondit James en se massant les tempes. Je lui rends quelques services, et il me paye pour ça, c'est tout. Mais c'est crevant ! Bon, excusez-moi, je monte me coucher ! Trop crevé…

James monta, et Sirius le rejoignit cinq minutes après. James était étalé à plat ventre sur son lit, habillé, portant encore ses lunettes.

-Eh, Cornedrue, tu sais qu'on a trouvé une merveilleuse invention qui s'appelle les pyjamas, et qui te permet de dormir bien mieux ?

-Faut déjà que je trouve le courage de me lever… Je suis trop crevééééééééé !

-Allez, rigola Sirius, t'as bien mérité un bon massage spécial Patmol !

James rigola, et laissa Sirius glisser ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour masser doucement ses épaules, puis son dos. James ferma les yeux. Ca faisait tellement de bien… Sirius faisait des massages de rêve ! Lorsque Sirius enleva ses mains de son dos, James murmura avec un sourire :

-Merci !

-Je t'en prie mon cher Cornedrue !

Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ignorant les protestations de James.

-Arrête, euh, tu vas me décoiffer !

-Ah, parce que ça t'arrive, d'être coiffé ? demanda Sirius.

Un large sourire s'étala sur le visage de James, qui se redressa. Un rayon de lune, passant par la fenêtre, éclaira en partie son visage.

-James ? T'es blessé ? demanda-t-il en désignant deux superbes ecchymoses sur sa tempe.

Sirius comprenait pourquoi James avait protesté comme ça. Il n'aurait jamais remarqué les deux bleus qu'il avait sur la tempe s'il n'avait pas soulevé les mèches noires qui les recouvraient.

-Ouais, nan, c'est rien, t'inquiète pas…

-James Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ne me dis pas que c'est rien, t'avais pas ça vendredi !

James soupira :

-Chez Matt, mon employeur, y avait un bordel pas possible, et pendant que je l'aidais à ranger, je me suis taulé dans des escaliers, ça te va, comme réponse ?

-Ouais, OK…

Sirius se laissa tomber sur son lit. Evidemment, que cette réponse ne lui allait pas… Mais d'un autre coté… James était son meilleur ami, et, en 6 ans, il ne lui avait jamais rien caché. Pourquoi le ferait-il maintenant ? Surtout avec l'été qu'il avait passé… Après la mort de ses parents, James et Nina avaient été recueillis par leurs oncles et tantes, qui détestaient James. Au bout de 15 jours, après qu'ils l'aient à nouveau tabassé, il avait fugué, et c'était réfugié chez Sirius pendant trois jours avant de revenir discrètement chercher Nina. Et pendant le reste des vacances, James et Nina avaient vécu dans la maison de leurs parents. C'était tout ce qu'il savait.

Mais après, il y avait tant de questions sans réponses : Pourquoi James était aussi maigre ? S'il manquait d'argent au point de ne pas pouvoir manger correctement, Nina serait dans le même état que lui, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Et si, en culpabilisant après la mort de ses parents, James avait sombré dans l'anorexie, il n'aurait pas mangé comme un morfale depuis qu'il était rentré à Poudlard… Ca n'avait tout simplement aucun sens… Mais toujours cette même question : James était son meilleur ami. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui disait rien ? Pourquoi il s'obstinait à se taire, à ne pas dire franchement que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(1) Merci à octo pour cette proposition !!

Reviews, please !


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà, nouveau chapitre posté avec un peu de retard… Désolée !!

ENJOY !!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Le lendemain, James et Sirius descendirent dans la grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Soudain, une voix terrifiante retentit :

-Oh, Jamichouneeeeeeeeet ?

James se retourna avec un grand sourire.

-Salut ma chérie !

James l'embrassa, et Sirius lui fit la bise :

-Salut Lysiane !

-Salut Sirius ! Jamichounet ? Y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard dans une semaine ! Tu voudrais pas qu'on y aille tous les deux, en amoureux ?

_Dans une semaine ? _pensa James._ Je l'aurais plaquée bien avant ça !!_

-Désolé, ma chérie, mais je pense pas que ce soit possible. C'est un week-end, je suppose ?

-Non, justement ! Dumbledore a décidé d'organiser quelques sorties possibles pour les 7e année, en soirée ! Ca tombe un mercredi soir ! Donc pas de problèmes, t'auras tes week-ends !

_Et merde…_

-Ecoute, ma chérie, je te redis ça un de ces jours, OK ? Là, on va être en retard en métamorphose !

-Pas de problèmes, mon Jamichounet !

La fille s'en alla, et une voix railla dans le dos de James :

-Laisse-moi deviner… Tu l'auras plaquée dans combien d'heures, celle-là ?

-Oh, tu me sous-estimes, ma chère Evans ! Je pense que j'arriverais tout de même à la supporter encore une journée et demie ! assura James.

-T'es désespérant, Potter… J'espère que tu n'oublies pas notre pari !

-Bien sûr que non, étant donné qu'il me faut en moyenne deux jours pour convaincre une fille de coucher avec moi, et une journée pour les plaquer, je n'ai tout simplement pas le temps ! Donc, aucun risque à ce sujet…

Sirius et Peter éclatèrent de rire, pendant que Remus et Lily soupiraient.

-Au fait James… Pour cette année, on compte toujours sur tes talents d'écrivains ?

-Pas de problèmes, mon Mumus !

Chaque année, pour la dernière journée de cours, les maraudeurs organisaient un concert dans la Grande Salle. Si, au départ, ils reprenaient des chansons connues, ils s'étaient vite rendus compte que les élèves préféraient leurs propres chansons, dont James écrivait les paroles.

-Le problème, pour les paroles, c'est que ça vient pas comme ça. Je peux passer des heures devant une feuille vide sans rien trouver, alors que parfois, sur le coup d'une émotion, quand je suis en colère, par exemple, je prends un crayon et je laisse pêter tout ce que je ressens… Mais t'inquiète pas, Remus, je nous fais ça, promis ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle, où ils commencèrent à manger. Kalrane, le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch, arriva :

-Ah, Potter ! Je voulais juste te tenir au courant de qui on a pris pour le poste de poursuiveur. Tu risques de pas aimer ça…

-T'inquiète pas, Kalrane, je te l'ai dit, j'accepte qui tu veux ! Alors, c'est qui ? demanda-t-il en buvant une longue gorgée de jus de citrouille.

-Ta sœur.

James recracha tout le jus qu'il venait d'avaler, et une grande partie du liquide atterrit sur Peter.

-Hey ! protesta celui-ci.

Sirius tapait le dos de James qui s'étouffait avec le peu de jus qu'il n'avait pas recraché. Lorsqu'il arrêta de tousser, il demanda :

-Redis-moi ça, Kalrane !

-Ta sœur ! Nina, ça te dit quelque chose ? Tu nous avais dit que tu acceptais qui on voulait !

-Oui, mais… Qui vous vouliez, mais pas elle ! C'est bien trop dangereux pour une petite fille comme elle, d'abord ! grommela-t-il en faisant la moue.

-La petite fille te pique ton balai depuis qu'elle a 6 ans pour s'entraîner dans le jardin ! protesta Nina qui venait d'arriver. Et pour ton information personnelle, j'ai 13 ans !!

-C'est bien ce que je dis ! confirma James. Le quidditch est un sport bien trop dangereux pour une petite fille de 13 ans…

-T'en avais 12 quand t'as été embauché dans l'équipe !!

-Oui, mais moi c'est pas important, si je me blesse, je suis habitué !

-James… Personne n'est jamais mort pendant un match ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi Nina ferait exception… murmura Sirius. Et puis, je suppose qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait, pas vrai la puce ?

-Exactement ! confirma Nina. C'est bien, écoute ton meilleur ami, James !

James grommela mais ne dit plus rien.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Une semaine plus tard, James et Sirius se rendirent à Pré-au-lard, le mercredi soir. Remus et Peter étaient restés au château pour travailler.

-Tu devais pas y aller avec Lysiane ? demanda Sirius.

-Non, tu sais quoi ? Elle avait deux autres mecs en même temps, cette salope !

-En quoi ça t'étonne ? demanda Patmol. Tu fais ça tout le temps, toi !

-Ouais, mais là c'est pas pareil ! C'est pas parce que je les trompe, que elles, elles ont le droit de me tromper, non mais oh ! Manquerait plus que ça ! Et puis c'est bien à toi de parler, Patmol… T'en as combien, en ce moment ?

-Attends… Non, j'en ai pas tant que ça, en ce moment, j'en ai que cinq… Dont trois qui savent que je les trompe !

-Elles le savent et elles restent avec toi ? s'étonna James. Putain, elles doivent vraiment t'adorer…

-Ouais, tu sais, les filles, faut pas chercher à comprendre…

Ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-lard, et très vite, le ciel s'assombrit. Quelques gouttes de pluie tombèrent, remplacées très vite par une véritable nuée de grêle. James et Sirius coururent se mettre à l'abri vers les Trois Balais, quand, en arrivant devant la porte :

-Fermé ?? Ils se foutent de notre gueule !

Ils étaient tous les deux trempés, et les grêlons qui continuaient à tomber les gelaient jusqu'aux os. Soudain, une voix cria :

-James !

Un homme d'environ 25 ans courraient vers eux. Sirius ne le connaissait pas, mais James lui adressa un large sourire.

-Tu veux rentrer chez moi en attendant que ça se calme ? demanda-t-il. Ton ami peut venir aussi, bien sûr ! ajouta-t-il en désignant Sirius.

Sirius interrogea James du regard, qui répondit :

-Ecoute, Patmol, je te propose qu'on rentre d'abord, et qu'on fasse les présentations ensuite !

Ils suivirent l'homme, qui les entraîna vers une petite maison, tout au fond du village. Au moment où ils rentraient, les grêlons atteignaient la taille de vifs d'or. James soupira de soulagement, et l'homme proposa :

-Attachez vos capes sur le porte-manteau ! Vous êtes trempés…

James détacha sa cape, et dit :

-Matt, je te présente Sirius, mon meilleur ami. Sirius, Matt, mon employeur. C'est chez lui que je passe mes week-ends.

-Enchanté, Sirius ! déclara Matt en lui serrant la main.

-De même.

Sirius détaillait l'homme devant lui. Il paraissait assez jeune, environ 25 ans. Assez grand, il faisait facilement une tête de plus que James. Son visage, fin et allongé, était mis en valeur par de très grands yeux bleus. Ses cheveux, courts, étaient dressés en pics châtains foncés et blonds. Même s'il était très beau, il dégageait quelque chose, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui poussait Sirius à se méfier.

-Asseyez-vous ! proposa-t-il en désignant le canapé. Je vous propose une tasse de thé ?

-Je veux bien, s'il te plait, Matt ! déclara James en s'asseyant.

-Oui, merci, renchérit Sirius avec un sourire.

Matt amena deux tasses de thé brûlant, qui les réchauffa délicieusement. James et Sirius étaient tous les deux frigorifiés après être passés sous la nuée de grêle, et aucun d'eux ne se souvenait d'avoir déjà bu une aussi délicieuse tasse de thé.

-James, tu as l'air congelé ! fit remarquer Matt avec un sourire.

-C'est le cas ! confirma le Gryffondor. Tu nous a sauvé la vie, Matt ! Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors, toi, par ce temps ?

-Une course à faire, répondit l'homme. Il faisait beau quand je suis parti, en une minute, je me suis retrouvé sous la nuée…

-Ouais, nous c'est pareil, fit remarquer Sirius. Il faisait beau quand on est partis du château !

Matt regarda Sirius deux secondes, avant de demander :

-Dis-moi, Sirius… Je suis prêt à parier très cher que tu es un Black, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet… Comment vous le savez ?

-Tu peux me tutoyer. Ca se voit… J'ai très bien connu ton père pendant quelques années, et… Je sais pas, continua l'homme en souriant, tu as quelque chose, sûrement la classe due à ta famille… En tout cas, ça se voit que tu es un Black. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit une famille aussi noble que la tienne, j'espère que tu conserveras cette réputation…

-Ben… Je vais essayer, en tout cas…

Matt rigola, puis James regarda par la fenêtre.

-Ca a l'air de s'être calmé… Faudrait qu'on pense à rentrer avant qu'il fasse nuit…

-Comme vous voulez, déclara Matt en se levant. Je te revois samedi, James ?

-Ouais ! répondit celui-ci pendant que Sirius et lui se levait. Merci beaucoup, Matt !

-De rien ! N'hésitez pas à passer si vous vous retrouvez sous une nuée un de ces jours !

-OK merci !

Les deux Gryffondors ressortirent, et, lorsqu'ils furent une centaine de mètres plus loin, James sourit :

-Je me suis demandé ce que t'allait sortir quand il t'a dit que t'avais une famille géniale et qu'il connaissait ton père…

-Moi aussi, je savais pas quoi répondre ! rigola Sirius.

-Nan, il est vachement attaché à la pureté du sang, mais c'est un mec génial ! assura James.

Ils rentrèrent dans le château, et, avant même d'atteindre l'escalier principal, une voix retentit :

-De la boue dans mon hall ! Venez ici, vils marauds !

-Monsieur Rusard, protesta James, on mettra beaucoup moins de boue le jour où vous mettrez un paillasson devant les portes !

-J'en avais mis un qui s'est ensorcelé et qui a attaqué Miss Teigne à cause d'un sortilège d'origine inconnue !

James et Sirius se retinrent d'éclater de rire en repensant à la chatte courrant devant le paillasson qu'ils avaient tous les deux ensorcelé.

-Allez, suivez-moi dans mon bureau !

Ils suivirent le concierge dans le bureau.

-Assis !

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur des chaises, puis Rusard murmura :

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore s'obstine à interdire les châtiments corporels. Ca vous dresserait bien mieux que de simples retenues… En particulier vous, Potter… Quelques coups de fouet vous ferait disparaître très rapidement votre arrogance, croyez-moi !

-Ben écoutez, m'sieur, je vous propose de reparler de tout ça le jour où vous aurez le droit de le faire ! répondit James avec un grand sourire.

-Si j'étais vous, James, retentit une voix grave derrière lui, je ne parlerais pas si vite.

-Professeur Dumbledore ?

-En effet, James. Faites attention, ma patience commence vraiment à être à bout, et il se pourrait qu'une autorisation soit très vite lancée si vous continuez sur cette voie là. Pareil pour vous, monsieur Black. Je suppose que vous recevez suffisamment de coups chez vous pour ne pas avoir envie d'en subir ici aussi ?

-Non, monsieur… répondit Sirius en baissant la tête.

-Bien. Mr Rusard, puis-je vous emprunter James un moment ? Quelqu'un tient particulièrement à le voir dans mon bureau…

-Bien entendu. Potter ! Foutez le camp !

James suivit Dumbledore dans son bureau, et se figea sur place en regardant qui l'attendait. Deux de ses oncles, Edouard et Alfred. La dernière fois qu'il les avait vus, ils l'avaient tabassé jusqu'à ce qu'il les supplie d'arrêter… Une heure avant de fuguer et de se réfugier chez Sirius.

-Asseyez-vous, James, dit Dumbledore. Vos oncles veulent vous parler en privé, je reviendrais quand vous aurez fini.

La seule chaise libre était placée entre ses deux oncles. Il s'assit, et demanda :

-Pourquoi vous êtes là, tous les deux ?

-Parce que nous avons décidé quelque chose.

-Je suis majeur, vous ne pouvez rien décider à mon sujet !

-Ce n'est pas à ton sujet, James, commenta Edouard. Voilà le problème : l'enseignement de Poudlard nous semble bien trop… Superficiel, et inapproprié à la période que nous traversons. En particulier avec les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, je pense que, une fois sortis de Poudlard, ce n'est pas les sorts que vous y aurez appris que vous permettrons de survivre face à des mangemorts.

Si James n'aimait pas cette introduction, il était forcé d'admettre qu'ils avaient raison : les élèves sortaient de Poudlard sans connaître aucun sort de défense ou d'attaque, et seuls ceux qui continuaient une formation d'auror pouvaient apprendre ce genre de sortilèges, nécessaires à leur survie.

-Et où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda-t-il.

-Je te l'ai dit, James, nous ne pouvons décider d'absolument rien pour toi. Cependant, nous pensons tous les deux que l'institut Durmstrang serait bien plus approprié à l'apprentissage de Nina. Pour sa propre sécurité.

-Et en tant que responsable légal de Nina, vous avez besoin de ma signature pour l'enlever de l'école, continua James. C'est ça ?

-Exactement, tu as tout compris, James. Donc ?

Son oncle lui tendit un parchemin et une plume. Il les prit, mais demanda :

-Et si je refuse ?

-De toute façon, nous enlevons Nina de l'école, que tu le veuilles ou non. Par contre, si tu ne tiens pas à rester éloigné d'elle, nous pouvons prendre tous les deux son éducation en charge.

James réfléchit. Evidemment, en sortant de Poudlard, Nina ne serait pas préparée à affronter ce qui l'attend dehors. Et même si ses oncles étaient des salauds envers lui, ils adoraient Nina. Comme ils l'avaient dit : De toute façon, tu nous piques déjà l'héritage de ta mère, alors une de plus ou de moins, désormais… Et ses oncles connaissaient de nombreux sorts capables de l'aider à se défendre. Durmstrang aussi, d'ailleurs, la formerait mieux que n'importe quelle école en matière de défenses, mais aussi de magie noire.

-Et si elle va à Durmstrang, où est-ce qu'elle passera les vacances ? demanda-t-il.

-Elle peut sans problèmes revenir ici, il nous suffit de transplaner pour aller la chercher.

-Ecoutez, déclara James. Je suis d'accord avec vous sur le fait que Poudlard ne lui apprendra pas à se défendre. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de décider, et même si c'était le cas, je pourrais pas décider aussi vite. Je demande son avis à Nina, j'y réfléchis, et je vous donne ma réponse la semaine prochaine. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je veux qu'une chose soit claire : _Je ne la laisse pas partir de Poudlard si elle ne le veut pas_. Nina a des amis, ici, et je comprendrais très bien qu'elle ne veuille pas partir !

-Nina est une petite fille de 13 ans, James ! protesta Edouard. Elle est trop jeune pour réaliser ce qu'il l'attend si elle reste ici !

-Je peux lui apprendre ! répondit James. Je peux lui apprendre des sorts de défense, ou même d'attaque ! Et si elle ne veut pas partir, c'est ce que je ferais. Entendu ? Je ne la laisse pas aller à Durmstrang, ça c'est clair. Après, soit elle part avec vous, soit je lui apprends moi-même ce qu'elle doit savoir, ça vous va ?

-D'accord, James. Tu nous redis ça la semaine prochaine ?

-OK.

-Bon, eh bien c'est réglé ! déclara Alfred en se levant… Au fait, James.

-Oui ?

Son oncle le saisit par l'épaule, et le rapprocha de lui. Il faisait une tête de plus que le jeune Gryffondor, et le tenait si près de lui que leurs torses se touchaient. Il murmura d'une voix menaçante à son oreille :

-On se revoit aux vacances de Noël. Et crois-moi, tu vas regretter de nous avoir faussé compagnie cet été !

James se força à rester impassible, malgré le fait que son oncle ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Le Gryffondor soutint le regard de son oncle, qui finit par le lâcher.

-Tu me redis ça la semaine prochaine, James.

Il approuva d'un hochement de tête, et ses oncles sortirent.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius se réveilla, et son regard se posa sur le lit de James. Vide. Les draps n'étaient même pas défaits. James avait passé le week-end chez Matt, mais on était lundi matin, il devrait être revenu… En fronçant les sourcils, il se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Il alla prendre son petit-déjeuner, avant de filer en métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall fit l'appel, mais ne fit remarquer la présence de James que par un :

-Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il est pas là…

A la fin du cours, Sirius alla la voir :

-Professeur ? Vous savez où est James ?

-Oui. Il est à l'infirmerie. Son employeur nous a contacté hier, James s'était blessé et était incapable de rentrer seul au château. Je l'ai ramené à l'infirmerie, d'après Mme Pomfresh, il s'était juste déboîté une hanche, ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle lui a remis ça en un clin d'œil, mais elle a préféré le garder, d'après elle, il ne faut pas trop qu'il bouge pendant une journée pour être sûr que ça se remette bien. Vous connaissez notre infirmière… fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire. Enfin, il devrait sortir ce soir.

-D'accord, merci !

-De rien ! Filez en cours de botanique, maintenant !

Sirius partit, et, pendant la pause du midi, il monta à l'infirmerie. James était allongé dans un lit, lisant le nouveau numéro de Quidditch Mag.

-Salut Jimmy !

-Salut Sirius ! répondit James en levant la tête.

James était totalement allongé, comme si son cou était la seule partie de son corps qu'il pouvait bouger. Visiblement, Mme Pomfresh avait utilisé un _petrificus totalus_ atténué qui lui avait seulement immobilisé les hanches.

-Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? demanda Sirius en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

-Je me suis déboîté une hanche ! Ne me demande pas comment je me suis démerdé…

Sirius rigola, et Mme Pomfresh arriva :

-Bon, je pense que tu vas pouvoir partir…

Elle leva le sortilège d'immobilité.

-Essaye de bouger, un peu…

James se redressa sans difficultés, et l'infirmière déclara :

-OK c'est bon ! Par contre fais quand même attention à tes hanches… Evite de courir ou de marcher trop vite, pas de quidditch pendant deux semaines…

-Mais…

-J'ai dit pas de quidditch pendant deux semaines ! cria-t-elle. Et je ne veux aucune protestation !

-Oui, m'dame… grommela James en faisant la moue.

L'infirmière hésita un moment, avant de rajouter :

-Bon, te connaissant, je préfère te le préciser quand même… Essaye de ménager tes hanches pendant un moment, donc pas de quidditch, et pas de rapports sexuels non plus, c'est clair ? Pendant deux semaines, ça devrait suffire…

-D'accord !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Hey, Kalrane !

-Quoi ?

-Prépare d'autres sélections pour un poste de poursuiveur !

-QUOI ?? Tu empêches ta sœur de jouer ?!

-Non, mes oncles la retirent de l'école pour lui apprendre eux-même l'art de la magie…

Kalrane le regarda étrangement, avant de lâcher un "ah, d'accord…". James rejoignit Nina, blottie dans un coin de la salle commune, les bras autour des genoux.

-Nina, ma puce, murmura-t-il. Je ne leur ai pas encore renvoyé de réponse. Si tu veux changer d'avis, y a pas de problèmes, ma chérie !

-Non, répondit la jeune fille avec un regard vide. Je veux partir. Je veux pas rester ici !

Elle semblait au bord des larmes.

-Viens, murmura James.

Il la prit par le bras, l'aida à se relever, et l'emmena dans son dortoir. James la conduisit jusqu'à son lit, et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas, ma puce ?

Nina se blottit contre lui.

-Dis, James… Est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé de douter de tes amis ? D'avoir toujours l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse pour tout le monde ? De te dire que… Que si tu te suicidais, personne n'en aurait rien à foutre ? Que la vie continuerait, tout simplement ?

James eut le souffle coupé par sa question, mais répondit :

-Ecoute, chérie… Quand on meurt, le monde continue de tourner, inévitablement. Et il ne tournerait pas sans tous ces morts. Des gens qui meurent, d'autres qui naissent, c'est comme ça, et personne n'y changera rien. Mais je veux que tu saches, Nina, que si tu meurs, moi j'en aurais quelque chose à foutre. Parce que t'es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux.

-C'est pas vrai. C'est Sirius !

-Non. Je te jure que c'est toi. Evidemment, Sirius est mon meilleur ami, et je l'adore. Mais toi t'es encore plus : t'es ma petite sœur. Et tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que je suis prêt à faire pour toi.

Nina lui jeta un regard sceptique, et James continua :

-Si tu veux une preuve… Regarde, cet été. Si Sirius était plus important que toi, pourquoi je ne serais resté chez lui que trois jours ? Pourquoi je serais revenu te chercher pour passer les vacances avec toi si tu n'avais aucune importance à mes yeux ?

Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête, et James continua :

-Ecoute-moi, ma chérie. J'envoie la réponse à Edouard demain matin. Si jamais tu changes d'avis, peu importe l'heure qu'il est, tu viens me le dire, tu me réveilles à trois heures du matin s'il le faut, mais je m'en fous, tu me le dis, c'est clair ?

-Oui, mais non. Je veux partir.

-Je te l'ai dit, c'est comme tu veux, ma puce. Tu devrais aller dormir.

Nina se blottit encore plus contre le torse de son frère. James la serra contre lui, tout en caressant doucement ses cheveux d'ébènes. Et elle finit par s'endormir dans ses bras.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Et voili et voilou, reviews please !!


	4. Chapter 4

Bon, ben… Rien à dire de plus pour ce nouveau chapitre…

ENJOY !!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Tu travailles pas ce week-end, James ? demanda Sirius en voyant son ami avachi dans le canapé de la salle commune.

-Non ! Matt ne tient pas trop à ce que je me refasse mal, il veut pas me voir pendant deux semaines…

-Cool… Dis, t'as vu sur le panneau d'affichage ? Bal d'halloween dans un mois ?

-Mouais… Tu comptes y aller avec quelqu'un, toi ? demanda James.

-Oui, parmi toutes les filles avec qui je sors, y en aura bien une qui sera disponible… Et toi, tu y va avec qui ?

Peter arriva à ce moment là.

-En tout cas, il paraît que Rogue a invité Lily à y aller avec lui !

-QWAAAAAAAAAAAA ??

James se releva brusquement.

-Eh, calme-toi, James ! couina Peter. J'ai entendu Avery et Nott en parler, si ça se trouve c'est des conneries !!

-Y a intérêt ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant. Je suis le seul à avoir le droit de l'inviter, d'abord !

-Alors un conseil, mon vieux Cornedrue, vas-y tout de suite avant de te faire piquer la place ! conseilla Sirius.

Suivant le conseil de Sirius, James sortit de la salle commune.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de Lily. Pourquoi ne la voyait-il jamais quand il fallait à tout prix qu'il lui parle ?

-T'as l'air pressé, mon petit Potter… Marche pas si vite, tes hanches ne tiendraient pas le coup…

Il se retourna vivement pour voir Rogue.

-Va te faire foutre, Servilus !

-Tsss, poli Potter… Tu n'aimerais pas que je laisse échapper deux ou trois choses à propos de tes passe-temps de cet été, hein ?

-Ferme ta gueule ! rugit James en tirant sa baguette.

Rogue s'avança vers lui.

-Il va falloir que tu apprennes à être plus poli que ça, Potter… C'est un conseil que je te fais, si tu veux avoir des chances avec Evans…

-J'ai toutes mes chances avec elle ! protesta-t-il.

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'engueule chaque fois que tu essayes de l'impressionner ? Pourquoi, depuis 7 ans, elle t'as toujours considéré comme un sale crétin ?

James jeta un œil à Sirius, qui arrivait derrière lui, puis il reprit :

-Je peux sortir avec elle quand je veux !

-On parie combien que tu n'es pas son cavalier au bal ? demanda Rogue avec un rictus.

-Ce que tu veux ! Tu tiens vraiment à parier, Servilus ?

-Oui, rien que pour le plaisir de te voir perdre !

-C'est OK, Rogue ! approuva James avec un hochement de tête. Si je suis avec Lily le jour du bal, je veux que, le lendemain, tu viennes manger aux trois repas en portant uniquement un string rouge !

Sirius éclata de rire derrière. Rogue blêmit légèrement, puis se reprit :

-Entendu. Mais si tu n'es pas le cavalier de Lily… Alors pour occuper ta soirée, pendant le bal, tu nous feras un strip-tease.

Le rire de Sirius disparut aussitôt qu'il était apparu. James pâlit légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ? Je croyais que tu avais toutes les chances de sortir avec Lily ?

-C'est le cas ! protesta-t-il.

-Dans ce cas, tu ne risques rien, peu importe ce que tu parieras, tu gagneras ! Ou alors, tu peux te défiler, si t'as trop peur !

Rogue avait mis James entre le marteau et l'enclume. S'il refusait, sa fierté de Gryffondor en prendrait un coup.

-OK je tiens le pari, Rogue !

Il lui serra brièvement la main, et Rogue disparut, non sans lui avoir envoyé un clin d'œil moqueur.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Cornedrue, vas-y maintenant ! Tu vas te faire piquer ta place !

-Mais elle est en pleine conversation avec Maria, et puis je veux pas déranger, et puis elle va se fâcher si je lui parle pendant qu'elle est avec une copine, et puis…

-James tu y vas TOUT DE SUITE !

-Chef, oui, chef !

James se leva de son fauteuil, et s'approcha de la cheminée, devant laquelle Lily parlait vivement avec Maria, sa meilleure amie. Maria était aussi d'origine moldue, et avait toujours vécu dans le même quartier que celui de James. Il la connaissait depuis toujours.

-Salut les filles !

-Salut James ! répondit Maria avec un grand sourire.

-Dépêche-toi, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grommela Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Lily, je… Je voulais te demander…

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu accepterais de venir au bal d'Halloween avec moi ?

Lily le dévisagea deux secondes, avant de répondre :

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-Non, Lily, je me fous pas de ta gueule ! assura James. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je te l'ai répété, mais je te jure que pour moi, tu n'es pas une conquête parmi tant d'autres… Et je voudrais vraiment que tu viennes avec moi à ce bal.

-C'est non, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

-Lily, s'il te plait !! Je serais gentil !! Je te jure que je ferais pas de conneries, je veux bien laisser Rogue tranquille s'il le faut, mais s'il te plaaaaaaaaaaaait !

-Tu fais vraiment pitié, Potter… murmura-t-elle. Et c'est non !

-Insiste pas, James… renchérit Maria avec un regard désolé. Je dis ça dans ton intérêt…

James battit en retraite, et Sirius le rassura :

-Oh, t'inquiète pas, Jimmy… Avec le strip-tease que tu vas nous faire, je suis sûr que tu vas avoir beaucoup de prétendantes, à la fin de la soirée !

-C'est dingue ce que tu peux être rassurant, Siri… grommela James.

-Ouais, je sais… On se demande ce que tu ferais sans moi, hein ?

James étouffa un gémissement désespéré.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi maintenant ?

-Franchement… murmura Sirius. Pour Lily, je sais pas… Pour le strip-tease, bois-toi une petite vingtaine de punch juste avant, tu trouveras ça bien plus drôle !

-Je te remercie, Patmol…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Toutes les tables de la Grande Salle avaient été poussées contre les murs, et les elfes de maison avaient entreposé dessus de grands plats en libre service, avec des piles de couverts. De l'autre coté, des saladiers de punch étaient posés sur les tables, soigneusement ensorcelés pour que les moins de 16 ans ne puissent pas y toucher. Les sorciers majeurs pouvaient donc pleinement en profiter.

-Euh, James… Tu sais, pour le coup du punch, je déconnais, hein… Te bourres pas trop quand même…

-Nan nan, t'inquiète… Pas bourré… répondit James en se servant ce qui semblait être son treizième verre, sachant qu'il avait arrêté la bière à sa septième bouteille.

-Bourré ou pas, faudra bien que tu nous le fasse, ton strip-tease, Potter… Essaye pas de te défiler…

-Me défile pas, t'inquiète, répondit le Gryffondor.

Rogue esquissa un rictus en voyant James tanguer légèrement sur ses jambes, puis Sirius murmura :

-Bon, allez, arrête un peu le punch, Cornedrue… Tu devras déjà te taper la honte, si en plus tu t'écroules…

-Ouais, t'as raison… répondit James en plissant les yeux. Bon, allez, j'y vais tout de suite, comme ça je pourrais vraiment me bourrer après !

Et avant que Sirius n'ai put dire un seul mot en plus, James s'élança et monta sur l'une des tables placées au milieu de la salle.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Lily)

Maria et moi éclatons de rire pendant que nous nous racontons les derniers potins du collège.

-Eh, au fait Lily, tu sais pas avec qui sort Geoffroy Malchior ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que non, je ne sais pas avec qui il sort. Quelque chose heurte mon crâne de plein fouet. Je crie légèrement, plus de surprise que de véritable douleur, puis je prends cet OPNI, Objet Percutant Non Identifié, pour l'examiner. Une chaussure. Plus exactement, une converse noire.

-Putain, Lily… murmure Maria.

D'habitude, elle fait des phrases plus complètes que ça… Je me retourne pour regarder dans la même direction qu'elle, et là… Je comprends très bien pourquoi elle n'a rien trouvé d'autre à dire.

Toutes les filles de Poudlard sont regroupées autour d'une table. Et sur cette table… James Potter est debout, dansant tout en déboutonnant sa chemise sous les cris de toutes ses admiratrices. Ma conscience me hurle qu'il va se faire descendre par les profs, mais ceux qui ne sont pas allés se coucher sont partis dans les cuisines pour voir pourquoi les assiettes ne se remplissaient pas.

Puis ma conscience disparaît aussi rapidement que des cloportes devant des Botrucs. James continue à danser, en rythme sur la musique diffusée magiquement dans la salle, tout en continuant à se déshabiller. Il lance sa chemise dans les airs, et les hurlements des filles se font encore plus assourdissants lorsque la chemise en question atterrit dans leurs mains tendues.

Je peux pas m'empêcher d'admirer James – ou plus exactement, son corps de rêve. S'il était squelettique au début de l'année, deux mois de quidditch lui ont rendus ses muscles et ses abdos. Je ne peux plus détacher mon regard de son torse musclé, de son regard noisette si craquant, de ses bras qui…

Putain… Instinctivement, Maria tend le bras pour à la fois rattraper et nous protéger toutes les deux de la ceinture qui volait vers nous. Il déboucle la fermeture de son pantalon, qu'il laisse tomber à ses pieds avant de le lancer dans une foule plus qu'hystérique.

Il ne porte plus qu'un boxer noir, mais apparemment, il tient à mettre la patience de ses admiratrices à bout. Je le détaille entièrement.

-Lily, ferme la bouche, ton tee-shirt va être plein de bave…

Je referme la bouche et repart dans ma contemplation.

-Putain, il est vachement bien foutu… constate Maria.

-Vachement bien foutu ?? T'es aveugle ou quoi ?? Il est bâti comme un dieu, oui !!

Je pourrais regarder pendant des heures son torse musclé, ses épaules carrées, sa chute de reins sublime, ses hanches se balançant en rythme avec la musique assourdissante… Enfin, j'aurais put le regarder pendant des heures si…

-JAMES POTTEEEEEEEEEEER !!

Si une bombe avait explosée à ce moment là au milieu de la foule, l'effet aurait été le même. En trois secondes, montre en main, il n'y a plus _personne_ autour de la table, toutes les filles s'étant regroupées autour des buffets – ça aurait été un peu plus crédible s'il restait quelque chose à manger, mais bon…

James descend de la table, et regarde une McGonagall folle furieuse se diriger vers lui. Elle allait hurler… Lorsque James s'écroule par terre.

Un silence de mort tombe dans la salle. Puis je m'avance et murmure :

-Euh, madame… Faudrait peut-être l'emmener à l'infirmerie, non ?

Il n'y a plus un bruit dans la salle, tous les regards sont fixés sur McGonagall, et James étendu à ses pieds. Puis elle agite sa baguette, faisant léviter James de quelques centimètres, et elle ressort avec lui.

Je garde les yeux fixés sur l'endroit par où elle est partie, et j'entends vaguement la voix de Maria :

-Si jamais Sirius te demande… Dis-lui que c'est moi qui ai la ceinture et la chaussure gauche de James.

(Fin du POV Lily)

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tout tournait autour de lui, un mal de crâne atroce lui écrasait le cerveau, et il sentait que sa tête allait exploser s'il ouvrait les yeux. Des voix parlaient à coté de lui.

-Il est quand même vachement doué… Tomber en coma éthylique au moment où la McGo s'apprêtait à lui passer un savon, faut le faire !

-A mon avis, Sirius, il sera beaucoup moins doué pour s'en tirer face aux profs…

-Pourquoi t'es toujours aussi rabat-joie, mon Mumus ? Moi je dis, c'était un coup de maître, ce qu'il a fait…

James ouvrit doucement les yeux, et entendit la voix de Sirius :

-Tiens… Réveillé, James ?

-Me suis endormi ?

-Non, t'as fait un coma éthylique, répondit Remus d'une voix grave.

-Ah ouais ? Pourtant j'ai pas bu tant que ça… Attendez, j'ai bu…

Il compta sur ses doigts.

-J'ai bu que treize punch…

-Plus sept bières !

-Ouais, bon, je vais pas me soûler avec de la bière…

-Ouais… murmura Remus. En attendant, t'avais quand même quatre grammes d'alcool dans le sang…

-C'est tout ? s'étonna James.

Sirius ricana pendant que Remus levait les yeux au ciel. Mme Pomfresh arriva, lui lança un sort de diagnostique, et déclara :

-Bon, tu vas pouvoir sortir… Fais quand même attention à ce que tu bois, la prochaine fois !

Ils sortirent, puis James demanda :

-Dites, les gars… J'ai rêvé, ou je l'ai vraiment fait, ce strip-tease ?

-Tu l'as vraiment fait ! assura Sirius. Toutes les filles de Poudlard se sont mises à baver…

James laissa échapper un soupir désespéré, et Sirius sortit un parchemin de sa poche :

-Tiens, à ce propos ! Je t'ai facilité la tâche… Alors, dit-il en commençant à lire, Lysiane à récupéré ta chaussette gauche, et ta chaussure droite, Maria a ta ceinture et ta chaussure gauche – c'est bon, tu as déjà ta paire de chaussures – pour la chemise, je soupçonne Maëlane, Juliette ou Cindy, ton pantalon a mystérieusement disparu sans laisser d'adresse, et personne n'a eu de nouvelles de ta chaussette droite. Et comme McGo est arrivée avant que tu n'enlève ton boxer, tu n'as pas besoin de le chercher !

James plongea la tête dans ses mains, quand une voix retentit :

-James Potter !

Il se retourna pour voir Lily arriver.

-Oui, Lily ?

-Tout d'abord, félicitations pour ton strip-tease d'hier, c'était très réussi ! Et, Dumbledore veut te voir dans son bureau immédiatement !

-OK merci j'arrive !

James suivit Lily devant la gargouille. Elle lui donna le mot de passe, et murmura :

-Bonne chance !

-Merci… répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il monta les escaliers, et frappa à la porte du bureau.

-Entrez !

James ouvrit la porte, et la referma derrière lui. Dumbledore n'était pas seul. Tous les profs de l'école étaient assis à coté de lui, derrière le bureau.

-Asseyez-vous, James, ordonna Dumbledore en montrant la chaise devant le bureau.

James s'assit, puis Dumbledore reprit :

-Bon, je suppose que vous avez compris pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Conseil de discipline ? devina James.

-Exactement. Puisque les retenues habituelles ne réussissent pas à vous dresser un peu plus que ça, l'ensemble des professeurs va prendre une décision à votre sujet. Mais tout d'abord… J'aimerais savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête hier soir ?

-Je n'en sais rien, monsieur… Quand je me suis réveillé, je ne savais même plus si j'avais rêvé ou pas… J'avais trop bu, c'est vrai, mais je me souviens quasiment de rien…

-Bien, au moins, vous reconnaissez avoir trop bu, c'est déjà ça… Mais vous méritez d'être sanctionné une fois pour toutes, James. Et puisqu'une heure de retenue ne semble pas avoir d'effet sur vous, je suggérais l'idée d'une retenue _permanente_.

-Comment ça, monsieur ?

-Si cette idée était retenue, tous les matins à partir de cinq heures, et tous les soirs, depuis la fin des cours jusqu'à minuit, vous seriez en retenue, non pas pour copier des lignes, mais pour rendre service aux professeurs.

-Oui, en clair vous cherchez à vous trouver un nouvel elfe de maison, conclut James.

McGonagall, aux cotés de Dumbledore, esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire qui signifiait plus ou moins "il a tout compris", mais le directeur reprit :

-Non, James, votre travail ne sera pas celui d'un elfe, vous rendrez juste quelques services aux professeurs pendant que vous ne serez pas en cours. Donc, je vais demander aux professeurs de me dire ce qu'ils pensent de cette idée en écrivant leur réponse sur un bout de parchemin. Et la majorité l'emportera.

Les professeurs écrivirent rapidement quelque chose, avant de le faire passer à Dumbledore, qui lut :

-D'accord… D'accord… D'accord… D'accord… Pas d'accord… D'accord… D'accord… D'accord… Et d'accord !

James se demanda pendant une fraction de seconde qui pouvait être le prof qui avait essayé de le sauver, mais Dumbledore le coupa dans ses réflexions :

-Bon, pour l'instant, je veux bien faire preuve de laxisme en vous laissant une soirée par semaine pour les entraînements de quidditch. Mais si vous continuiez vos… bêtises, je serais obligé de vous en interdire.

-Et… Pour les week-ends, professeur ? demanda James.

-Vous aurez vos week-ends de libres pour travailler, bien sûr.

-Merci.

-Bon, demain, cinq heures du matin, dans le bureau de Mr Rusard. Il vous dira ce que vous aurez à faire !

-Bien, monsieur.

-Vous pouvez partir, James.

James se leva et sortit du bureau.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-James ! Venez là !

James posa la serpillière qu'il tenait, se releva difficilement, et s'approcha du bureau de Slughorn.

-J'ai cru remarquer que vous aviez une entaille sur le bras, non ?

-Oui…

James montra une égratignure sur son épaule.

-Ne bougez pas, James. Je vais juste tester une potion soignante, si elle a été mal préparée, elle ne vous fera absolument rien.

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et laissa Slughorn verser une goutte de potion sur son épaule. L'égratignure disparut aussitôt.

-Merci. Continuez à nettoyer le sol !

James retourna là où il avait laissé sa serpillière, qu'il plongea dans le seau d'eau bouillante avant de continuer à frotter le sol crasseux du cachot. Il n'osait même pas imaginer depuis combien de temps ce sol n'avait pas été nettoyé… Slughorn termina de préparer ses potions, puis regarda sa montre.

-Bon, il va être minuit, je suppose que vous avez envie de dormir ?

_Non, à peine…_ pensa-t-il.

Il approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-Vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune. Mr Rusard voudra vous voir à cinq heures du matin.

-D'accord…

James se releva et rentra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il laissa tomber son sac par terre, et s'assit dans le canapé en tirant son cahier de textes. Une dissertation pour McGonagall, une autre pour Chourave, et trois sortilèges à expérimenter pour Flitwick. Il écrivit sans trop de problèmes les deux rouleaux de parchemins demandés en métamorphose, mais sécha totalement sur la question du professeur Chourave "Quels sont les avantages et inconvénients des bubobulbs ?". James chercha pendant cinq minutes, avant que son regard ne se pose sur la table la plus proche. Un bouquin était posé, avec un bout de parchemin épinglé dessus. Il se leva, et lut sur le parchemin :

"Les propriétés des bubobulbs", livre prêté à Lily Evans pour une durée de deux semaines.

James hésita une seconde avant de se dire que Lily dormait, et que dans une heure maxi il n'en aurait plus besoin. Il l'ouvrit, et, trois quarts d'heure après, finissait sa dissertation pour Chourave. Il reposa le livre sur la table, puis passa aux trois sortilèges demandés par Flitwick. Lorsqu'il les maîtrisa, il jeta un œil sur sa montre. 1h30. Si Rusard voulait le voir à cinq heures, ça lui laissait tout juste trois heures de sommeil. Il monta dans son dortoir, et s'étala sur son lit. Il s'endormit ausitôt.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-T'as l'air épuisé, James… constata l'homme devant lui.

-Retenues… expliqua-t-il. Pas dormi de la semaine…

Matt rigola légèrement, puis lui demanda :

-Allez… Tu ne vas pas travailler longtemps, juste une petite heure, et après je te laisse dormir !

-Merci, Matt, répondit James avec un sourire reconnaissant.

-De rien. Allez, suis-moi !

James suivit Matt jusqu'à la pièce dans laquelle il travaillait. Même s'il allait pouvoir dormir, le week-end était loin d'être fini…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Reviews, please !


	5. Chapter 5

_Yaaaaaaaarg ! Enfin !! J'ai gagné, euh !! Elle a posté un nouveau chapitre sans actualiser l'autre fic, euh !! Je l'avais dit, je l'avais dit, je l'avais d…_

FUCK OFF, LA P'TITE VOIX !!

Bon, me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre, tout frais tout chaud !!

**Disclaimer** : La chanson "Entre nous, entre vous" m'appartient, si jamais quelqu'un serait assez fou pour vouloir la reprendre dans une de ses propres fics, il est prié de m'en demander l'autorisation par reviews ;) Merci d'avance !

ENJOY !!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius rentra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il aperçut Peter, et lui demanda :

-James est pas encore rentré ?

-Si, mais il était crevé, il est monté se coucher, répondit-il.

-OK merci.

Il monta dans le dortoir. James était étalé à plat ventre sur son lit, habillé, ses lunettes encore sur son nez. Il ouvrit un œil en entendant Sirius rentrer.

-T'as l'air claqué, Cornedrue ! constata-t-il.

James répondit par un gémissement fatigué, et Sirius sourit :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait faire pour que tu sois crevé comme ça ?

-Pleins de trucs… répondit James.

Sirius s'assit sur le bord du lit de James, et lui enleva ses lunettes.

-Allez, rigola-t-il, t'as droit à un p'tit massage !

-Merci ! sourit James.

Sirius glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de James et lui massa doucement les épaules, puis son dos. Puis Sirius sentit, sur le dos de James, un liquide chaud, au moment où James tressaillit de douleur. Sirius enleva doucement ses mains, tâchées de sang.

-T'es blessé ?

-Ouais… Je me suis un peu fait mal y a quelques heures, juste avant de finir…

"Un peu fait mal" était un euphémisme, pensa Sirius. Maintenant que James s'était redressé, grâce aux rayons de lune, il pouvait voir que le dos de son tee-shirt était totalement imbibé de sang.

-Attends… murmura Sirius.

Il prit un tube de crème dans sa valise, et aida James à enlever son tee-shirt. Son dos était en sang, le liquide rouge coulant le long de plusieurs longues entailles rougeâtres. Sirius jeta un sort, puis passa un peu de crème le long des marques, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête totalement de saigner. James soupira de soulagement en sentant la douleur disparaître au fur et à mesure que Sirius étalait doucement la crème sur son dos.

-Merci Sirius… murmura-t-il avec un immense sourire reconnaissant.

-De rien. Le fait qu'il te foute des coups de cravache fait parti de ton contrat ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

-C'est pas… commença-t-il.

-James, s'il te plait, soupira Sirius. J'ai vécu 16 ans dans la même maison que mon père.

James baissa la tête, se renfermant dans un silence si agréable.

-James…

Il leva la tête vers Sirius, qui reprit :

-Je peux pas t'obliger à me dire pourquoi il te fait ça. Mais jure-moi que tu me diras si tu as trop mal. Là, ça te faisait trop mal pour que t'arrives à t'endormir ?

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-James, s'il te plait… Jure-moi que, si ça te fait trop mal la prochaine fois, tu me le diras !

-OK, je te le dirais. Merci Sirius.

-De rien !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James étira son bras endoloris, avant de recommencer à frotter les chaînes du bureau de Rusard. Celui-ci s'approcha, et jeta un œil à celles qu'il avait déjà astiquées.

-Si j'étais vous, Potter, je les nettoierait mieux que ça… Moins elles seront rouillées, moins elles vous feront mal lorsque j'aurais l'autorisation de les utiliser pour vous attacher au plafond pendant une semaine…

James resta immobile deux secondes avant de frotter deux fois plus rigoureusement les chaînes, soudainement effrayé par la menace du concierge. Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'il eut fini, Rusard inspecta les chaînes, puis ordonna :

-Nettoyez mon bureau, et tout le sol !

Le Gryffondor s'exécuta, et, pas moins de deux heures plus tard, lorsque le concierge s'estima satisfait, il le laissa repartir. Il était minuit, et il rentra directement dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient assis autour d'une table, sur laquelle était posé un parchemin.

-Vous faites quoi ? demanda James en s'asseyant à coté de Sirius.

-Notre prochain coup contre Servilus, répondit son meilleur ami. Donc, moi je suggère plutôt l'entrée de la Grande Salle, là au moins, on est sûrs qu'il y aura du monde pour assister à nos exploits, reprit-il à l'adresse des deux autres.

-Faut quand même faire gaffe, fit remarquer Remus, McGonagall pourrait rejeter la responsabilité sur James…

James ne répondit rien, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Il y avait toujours cette menace qui planait sur lui : _Rogue savait ce qu'il avait fait pendant l'été._

-Tu va pas te laisser impressionner par ça, n'est-ce pas Cornedrue ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, James ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-James ? Si t'as peur de te faire descendre encore plus, t'as qu'à le dire, on peux faire le coup à trois et jurer à McGo que tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans…

-J'ai pas peur ! protesta-t-il.

-Parfait ! conclut Sirius. Donc, après les bombabouses, on passe à quoi ?

James passa dix minutes, assis sur une chaise, à écouter les trois maraudeurs discuter vivement de leur coup. Il essaya de parler une ou deux fois, mais à chaque fois Sirius lui coupait la parole au bout de trois mots. Il finit par se renfermer dans un silence total, laissant Remus, Sirius et Peter arranger seuls leur coup. Puis, ne supportant plus de faire office de poteau, il se leva :

-Tu vas où ?

-Me coucher. Je suis crevé.

Il monta dans le dortoir, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il donna un coup de poing rageur dans son oreiller. Il avait l'impression d'exploser, d'avoir trop de sentiments en lui, il fallait à tout prix qu'il les déverse. Faisant venir son sac avec un _accio_, il saisit une plume et un parchemin, et commença à écrire. Ecrire des chansons. La seule chose qui le calmait.

**Entre nous, entre vous**

Pourquoi c'est plus comme avant ?

Pourquoi ce qui était nous quatre s'éloigne doucement ?

Depuis que je suis partagé entre tout,

Entre les profs, entre les souvenirs,

Entre les menaces, entre les rires,

Entre nous, entre vous.

--

Entre les professeurs,

Les retenues qui durent des heures,

Les regards noirs qu'ils me jètent,

Les engueulades qui me montent à la tête,

J'en peux plus, je deviens fou,

Plus que jamais, j'ai besoin de vous.

--

Mais c'est plus comme avant,

Mais ce qui était nous quatre s'éloigne doucement,

Depuis que je suis partagé entre tout,

Entre les profs, entre les souvenirs,

Entre les menaces, entre les rires,

Entre nous, entre vous.

--

Entre les menaces lancées,

Les insultes criées,

Les amis qui nous laissent tomber,

Les profs qui continuent de nous déchirer,

J'en peux plus, je deviens fou,

Plus que jamais, j'ai besoin de vous.

--

Mais c'est plus comme avant,

Mais ce qui était nous quatre s'éloigne doucement,

Depuis que je suis partagé entre tout,

Entre les profs, entre les souvenirs,

Entre les menaces, entre les rires,

Entre nous, entre vous.

--

Marre d'être tiré de tous les cotés,

Marre d'être constamment déchiré,

Marre d'être tout le temps frappé,

Marre de tout simplement exister,

J'en peux plus, je deviens fou,

Plus que jamais, j'ai besoin de vous.

--

Mais c'est plus comme avant,

Mais ce qui était nous quatre s'éloigne doucement,

Depuis que je suis partagé entre tout,

Entre les profs, entre les souvenirs,

Entre les menaces, entre les rires,

Entre ce qui était nous,

Entre ce qui devient vous,

Entre nous, entre vous.

Les mots avaient coulés tout seuls, sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse une seule seconde. Comme à chaque fois qu'il écrivait. C'est fou le bien que ça lui faisait, d'écrire des chansons, de sentir les paroles couler au bout d'une plume qui s'agite d'elle-même. Et c'est mille fois plus efficace que tous les punching-ball du monde pour se calmer.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Tiens, Potter ! T'es pas en retenue ?

-Va te faire foutre, Rogue… soupira James.

Il était assez crevé comme ça, si en plus ce bâtard graisseux venait l'emmerder… Mais visiblement, Rogue n'avait pas l'intention de lui foutre la paix. Il pointa sa baguette sur lui, et James tira la sienne instinctivement. Il cria :

-Dégage de là, espèce de bâtard enculé !

Rogue esquissa un rictus, et répondit :

-Potter, je te ferais remarquer que de nous deux, ce n'est pas forcément moi, l'enculé…

Derrière lui, Sirius fronça les sourcils, mais James resta impassible. Il finit par faire demi-tour, rentrant dans la Grande Salle. Rogue éclata de rire :

-Tu abandonnes, Potter ? Tu as trop peur que je laisse échapper quelque chose que tu veux garder secret ?

James se retourna, et rugit :

-Non. Mais je suis un mec trop bien pour perdre du temps avec de la vermine comme toi. Alors quand en plus ils sont à Serpentard, j'ai trop peur de me salir en te touchant !

-Pour ça, te fatigue pas, t'as déjà touché tellement de monde, t'es suffisamment sale, t'as plus rien à perdre !

-_EVERTE STATIM !_

Une énorme explosion retentit dans le hall. Un grand flash rouge illumina la pièce, et des premières années hurlèrent, effrayés par la puissance du sortilège de James. Lorsque la lumière rouge s'estompa, Rogue était étendu sur le sol, respirant difficilement. L'impact du sort lui avait visiblement brisé plusieurs côtes.

-JAMES POTTER !!

James se retourna vers McGonagall.

-Rogue l'a provoqué, madame !

-C'est vrai, il l'a cherché !

-Que dalle, Potter a failli le tuer !

-TAISEZ-VOUS !! rugit McGonagall, faisant taire tous les élèves autour d'eux.

Un silence de mort tomba dans le hall, puis elle ordonna :

-Vous venez avec moi, Potter !

James la suivit dans son bureau sans un mot. Lorsqu'elle eut fermée la porte, elle proposa :

-Prenez un biscuit au gingembre, Potter.

-Q… Quoi ?

-Prenez un biscuit ! insista-t-elle en lui tendant la boite.

James prit un biscuit, et McGonagall reprit :

-Vous tenez tant que ça à aggraver votre punition ?

-Parce qu'elle peut l'être encore plus ? s'étonna James.

-Oui, elle peut. Mais avant que je prenne une décision, je veux savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête.

-Rogue m'a provoqué, madame. Même si j'aurais dut me contrôler un peu plus que ça, je vous jure qu'il l'avait cherché !

-Il vous a provoqué à quel sujet ? demanda McGonagall.

James baissa la tête, sans rien répondre.

-D'accord, j'ai compris. A propos de la façon dont vous gagniez de l'argent cet été ?

James releva vivement la tête.

-Vous… Vous le savez ??

-Oui, James, je le sais, répondit McGonagall, et je me suis personnellement assurée que personne d'autre à Poudlard ne soit au courant. Il semblerait que Mr Rogue ait des sources qui me soient inconnues… Dans tous les cas, je comprends. Même si votre acte est impardonnable, je ne peux pas vous demander de vous contrôler face à de telles allusions. J'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor pour le sortilège, et ce sera tout. Allez manger.

-Je… Merci.

Il sortit du bureau, et vit que Peter l'attendait.

-Alors ?

-20 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

-Bah ça va, tu t'en tires pas trop mal… fit remarquer Peter. De toute façon, elle aurait eu du mal à te foutre une retenue, avec tout ce que t'as !

-Ouais, c'est clair…

James souria, et il descendir mangé (NdA : Dédicace à Delrya. Désolée, c'était trop tentant !!). Ils retrouvèrent Sirius et Remus qui discutaient avidement.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a foutu ? demanda Sirius sans le regarder.

-20 points en moins.

Remus soupira :

-Evidemment, toi t'es tout le temps en retenue, elle peux plus rien te faire, alors elle fait payer à tous les Gryffondors.

James releva vivement la tête :

-Je dois le prendre comment ?

Ce fut Sirius qui répondit :

-Prends-le comme tu veux ! Et arrête de te brusquer à chaque mot qu'on te dit, ça devient chiant ! Déjà qu'on te voit pas souvent, si en plus tu nous engueules quand tu te pointes…

James ne répondit rien. Justement, il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec Sirius. Il finit de manger, et retourna en cours. Lorsque la cloche sonna, il descendit dans le bureau de Rusard. Dumbledore l'y attendait, avec le concierge.

-Rentrez, James. Il paraît que vous vous êtes fait remarquer ce midi ?

-Oui, le professeur McGonagall m'a déjà puni pour ça.

-Justement. J'en ai discuté avec elle, et il me semble que sa punition était plus qu'inapproprié. C'est pourquoi je tenais à… modifier cette punition.

-Comment ça ? demanda James.

-Je tiens à sévir pour être persuadé que de tels actes ne se reproduiront plus. A partir de maintenant, vos professeurs ne seront plus obligés de vous laisser partir à minuit, mais à une heure qu'ils décideront eux-mêmes.

-Monsieur, s'il vous plait ! protesta James. Je suis assez crevé comme ça, et le professeur McGonagall…

-30 points en moins pour Gryffondor, James. Je ne tolèrerait pas de protestations, et encore moins vu ce que vous avez fait ce midi, c'est clair ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Parfait ! Je vous laisse avec Mr Rusard !

Dumbledore ressortit du bureau.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-James Potter !

James sursauta en entendant la voix de McGonagall le rappeler à l'ordre.

-Je ne tolèrerait pas que vous vous endormiez pendant mes cours ! C'est la dernière fois que je vous le dit, après j'enlève des points !

-Oui, madame. S'cusez moi…

McGonagall reprit son cours. James n'avait pas à s'endormir comme ça, surtout qu'il avait visiblement dormi cette nuit. Il devait faire ses retenues dans le bureau de Rusard, et elle avait vu le concierge rentrer dans ses appartements à 22 heures. James avait probablement été libéré en même temps, même si elle n'approuvait pas la décision de Dumbledore… James était suffisamment fatigué comme ça…

La cloche sonna.

-Vous pouvez partir !

Les élèves se levèrent, et sortirent de la salle. James rejoignit le bureau de Rusard.

-Le professeur Chourave a besoin de vous ! Filez dans les serres !

James s'exécuta, et se rendit dans les serres de Poudlard. La professeur de botanique l'attendait.

-Ah, James ! Je vous attendait ! Vous voulez bien mettre ces plants de mandragore en pot ?

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et s'approcha des plantes, quand elle le rappela :

-Attendez ! Mettez au moins des gants et des protège-oreilles, le cri des mandragores est terriblement dangereux pour vous !

Surpris, James enfila les gants et les protège-oreilles en moumoute rose qu'elle lui tendait.

-Merci…

Travailler avec Chourave était l'une des tâches les plus agréables. Non seulement celle-ci ne l'engueulait pas constamment, mais en plus, elle se souciait de lui un minimum. James n'avait plus aucun doute sur l'identité du prof qui n'était pas d'accord pour cette sanction…

Vers minuit, la botaniste lui dit :

-Bon, ça suffira pour ce soir ! Vous êtes suffisamment fatigué comme ça, allez vous reposer…

-Merci madame. Bonne nuit.

James retourna dans la salle commune, et s'effondra sur son lit. Il sombra immédiatement dans le sommeil.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Tu te dépêches, oui ?? aboya Rusard.

James était à genoux, frottant le sol avec une serpillière tout juste bonne à foutre dans la bouche de Miss Teigne pour l'étouffer. Des larmes d'épuisement apparaissaient dans le coin de ses yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque tâche qu'il nettoyait, dix autres apparaissaient.

-Monsieur, s'il vous plait… Je pourrais finir demain matin ? J'en peux plus…

-Pas question ! Et active-toi un peu !!

James termina au bout d'une heure. Rusard le renvoya dans sa salle commune. Le Gryffondor était absolument à bout de nerfs, des larmes d'épuisement coulaient sur ses joues, et il trébuchait à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il avait envie de taper dans quelque chose, de faire mal, n'importe quoi, du moment que ça le calme. Mais cette fois, même les chansons ne le calmait plus.

Il monta dans la salle de bains, saisit une lame de rasoir et donna un violent coup qui déchira son poignet. Une vague de douleur le traversa, lui faisant oublier sa fatigue l'espace de quelques secondes. Toute la rage, l'épuisement, le désespoir qu'il avait en lui s'envolait, laissant uniquement place à la douleur. Et ça faisait du bien… La douleur le calmait, l'apaisait plus que n'importe quoi. Cherchant à rester dans cet état qui le faisait tout oublier, il replaça la lame devant son entaille saignante, et se donna un deuxième coup tout aussi violent, la lame transperçant de plus en plus profondément son poignet. Et ça faisait toujours autant de bien…

Il continua à taillader son avant-bras gauche jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte d'à quel point ça faisait mal. Quand la sensation d'apaisement absolu disparut pour laisser la place à la douleur en elle-même, tranchante, violente. Il reposa la lame, se sentant plus réveillé que jamais. La douleur avait fait disparaître toute sensation d'épuisement, et il se sentait aussi bien que s'il venait de se réveiller.

Il regarda sa montre. 4h45. Rusard l'avait laissé partir il y a une demie-heure, mais il devait déjà y retourner. Mais à la limite, il s'en foutait. Il se sentait assez bien, et capable de tenir encore une journée à un rythme fou comme celui-là.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius, Remus et Peter déjeunait déjà quand James rentra.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, Slughorn ? demanda Peter.

-Me dire de ne plus m'endormir en cours, répondit James en se servant une assiette de frites.

James avait un air bizarre, comme coupable. A la fin du repas, ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de la Grande Salle, mais James rattrapa le bras de Sirius. Celui-ci remarqua que James avait un air de plus en plus inquiet, comme s'il y avait absolument quelque chose qu'il devait lui dire.

-Sirius ? Je peux te parler un moment ?

Sirius acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et ils se rendirent tous les deux dans la cabane hurlante. James murmura :

-Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie.

-Vas-y, raconte-moi tout, qu'est-ce que t'as cassé ? demanda Sirius en souriant légèrement.

-Mon poignet.

Le sourire de Sirius s'éteignit lorsqu'il vit l'entaille sur le poignet de James.

-Putain… QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE FAIRE CA ?? hurla Sirius.

-J'en sais rien, je te jure ! J'en pouvais plus, Rusard me gueulait dessus sans arrêt, tous les profs sont contre moi, j'étais à bout de nerfs et… Et je le supportais plus !

James était au bord des larmes. Sirius le prit par les épaules.

-Assieds-toi, Jimmy.

Il le força à s'asseoir sur le lit, et James plongea la tête dans ses mains.

-Allez, c'est bon, James, murmura Sirius. Calme-toi. Caaaaaaalme-toi…

Sirius le serra contre lui, et James posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ca faisait tellement de bien…

-Hey, c'est bon… James… Jure-moi que tu ne me referas plus de conneries dans ce genre là !

-Je te le jure, Sirius, murmura-t-il. Je te dis, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Sirius compléta :

-Ecoute, James. Tu es peut-être majeur, et responsable de tes actes, n'empêche que si tu me refais ça encore une fois, je te traîne de gré ou de force chez un psychomage, c'est clair ??

-T'inquiète… murmura-t-il. Je le referais plus.

-T'as intérêt. J'ai pas envie d'être accusé de non-assistance à best en danger !

James sourit légèrement, et Sirius le prit par les épaules.

-La prochaine fois, tu viens m'en parler, c'est clair !?

-Oui…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau.

-Entrez !

McGonagall rentra dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Excusez-moi, professeur, il y a un jeune homme qui voudrait vous parler…

-Faites le rentrer, s'il vous plait, Minerva.

Un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans, avec des cheveux châtains et quelques mèches blondes en pics, rentra.

-Bonjour, monsieur. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Vous êtes ?

-Je m'appelle Matt Anderson, je suis l'employeur de James à Pré-au-lard.

-Ah, d'accord. Il y a un problème ? James s'est à nouveau blessé ?

-Non. Mais je viens en effet vous voir à propos de James, et de la façon dont il est traité à Poudlard.

Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Je vous écoute.

-Depuis maintenant un mois, James est mort de fatigue à chaque fois qu'il vient travailler. Ce soir, je lui ai jeté un sort de diagnostique qui m'a révélé qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la semaine ! Je voulais savoir si c'était normal ?

-James est en retenue permanente suite à quelques fautes qu'il a commises.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour l'empêcher de dormir ! protesta Matt. Je dis ça dans l'intérêt de James : il a besoin d'argent, et est absolument incapable de travailler dans l'état dans lequel il est ! D'autant plus que certaines tâches qu'il doit effectuer lui demandent d'être assez… actif. En ce moment, je le paye surtout à dormir plus qu'autre chose tellement il est fatigué !

-Je comprends, et si je savais que James était en retenue, je ne savais pas qu'il n'avait pas du tout dormi…

-Je compte sur vous pour vous en soucier un peu plus que ça à l'avenir ! lança Matt. Je vous préviens, si la semaine prochaine, James est aussi fatigué, je porte plainte contre vous pour manquement à vos responsabilités et maltraitance sur l'un de vos élèves !

Matt ressortit sans un mot de plus.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Reviews, please !!


	6. Chapter 6

Nouveau chapitre !! Rien de plus à dire…

ENJOY !!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dumbledore réfléchit un moment, avant de répondre :

-James a dormi cette nuit.

-Il était épuisé en cours, ce matin, répondit McGonagall.

-Les retenues n'y sont pour rien. James était en retenue avec Mr Rusard, le concierge, cette nuit. Je l'ai vu rentrer dans ses appartements pour aller se coucher à 22 heures. Donc James a eu l'occasion de dormir cette nuit.

-Je ne sais pas s'il a put dormir ou non cette nuit, Albus, mais James était relativement épuisé ce matin ! Et sa fatigue commence à avoir des effets directs sur sa magie ! Il n'arrive plus à jeter le moindre sort tellement il est fatigué ! Ce gamin aurait besoin d'une bonne semaine de repos à l'infirmerie !

-Il ne laissera jamais un prof le traîner à l'infirmerie… fit remarquer Dumbledore. Minerva, _il a l'occasion de dormir _!

-Ca, je n'en suis pas si sûre que ça…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Toujours aussi fatigué, toi… fit remarquer Matt en passant une main dans les cheveux indisciplinés de James.

Le jeune Gryffondor acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Allez, rentre. Tu vas dormir un peu avant de commencer à travailler…

Matt emmena James dans sa chambre, et le laissa s'endormir avec une potion de sommeil. Il en avait ras-le-bol. James n'était plus à la hauteur de ce qu'il attendait, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute… Et il ne pouvait pas débarquer chez Dumbledore toutes les semaines, trop risqué… D'autant plus que James travaillait à la perfection lorsqu'il était reposé…

Trois heures plus tard, il alla le réveiller, s'assit sur son lit à coté de lui, et demanda :

-Ils ne te laissent toujours pas dormir ?

-Dumbledore ne s'en rend pas compte. Il est persuadé que je dors. Ce type est tellement occupé à combattre Voldemort qu'il ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa propre école.

Matt, qui avait tressailli au nom de Voldemort, répondit :

-En effet, Dumbledore devient trop vieux pour gérer tout ça à la fois… Dis-moi, James… Tu comptes faire quoi quand tu seras sorti de Poudlard ?

James haussa les épaules.

-Avant, je voulais être auror.

-Plus maintenant ?

-J'aimerais y arriver, mais c'est plus possible. Je pense que je suis bien parti pour continuer le boulot que je fais actuellement…

Matt s'approcha de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Tu sais… Même si tu es persuadé que tu n'y arriveras pas… Tu devrais vraiment continuer à y croire.

-Pourquoi ? demanda James. Ca sert à rien de se bercer d'illusions…

-Non, mais ça fait vraiment du bien, de rêver… Et puis… Si je peux te donner un conseil… Vise toujours la lune.

-Et si je la manque ?

-Alors tu atterriras parmi les étoiles. N'oublie pas ça, James. Je suis sûr que tu peux faire de grandes choses… Quitte à t'entourer des gens qui t'aideront à les faire.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Nina)

Ca fait un mois que je suis partie de Poudlard. Et ça fait du bien. Ca fait du bien de ne plus se sentir attaquée de tous les cotés, de ne plus avoir la certitude que tout le monde nous déteste. Enfin, quand je dis tout le monde… Y a James. On dirait qu'il était le seul à pas vouloir que je parte… Mais pourtant… Pourtant, il l'a bien signée, cette autorisation… Peut-être qu'il a réalisé à quel point je voulais partir… En tout cas, je peux rester en contact avec lui, grâce à mon hibou, Ventilo, qui bat des ailes plus vite que son ombre (NdA : MDR, dédicace à octo !). (NdB : Ben il faut bien adapter ses classiques !! lol)

Mais James me manque quand même… Ca fait bizarre, de rester avec mes oncles, sans jamais sortir. Même si j'apprends pleins de trucs que j'aurais jamais appris à Poudlard… Ca fait bizarre. Bizarre, pas désagréable pour autant. Juste… Bizarre.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

McGonagall baissa les yeux sur le Gryffondor qui nettoyait le sol de sa classe. A genoux, il frottait chaque tâche avec une serpillière, jusqu'à ce que ce soit impeccable. Absolument rien à reprocher. Sauf le fait qu'il gardait les yeux quasiment fermés, et qu'il semblait sur le point de s'écrouler de fatigue.

-James ?

Il leva la tête vers elle.

-Venez là !

James se releva et s'approcha de la directrice de sa maison.

-Asseyez-vous. James, je voulais savoir… Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas dormi ?

-Depuis le week-end dernier. Mon employeur m'a laissé dormir avant que je commence à bosser.

-Vous faites quoi, exactement, comme travail avec lui ?

James baissa les yeux.

-Je croyais que vous étiez au courant…

La directrice resta bouche bée.

-Vous… Vous continuez à gagner de l'argent de la même façon ??

-Pas le choix… J'ai pas d'ASPICS, je peux pas trouver d'autre boulot.

-James… Vous savez que l'école peut vous délivrer des bourses d'études en attendant que vous ayez vos diplômes ?

-Toute demande de bourse passe par le ministère, répondit James en gardant les yeux fixés sur le sol. Et s'ils apprennent que je n'ai pas d'argent, ils ne laisseront pas ma sœur vivre avec moi… Alors si en plus ils apprennent quel boulot je fais…

McGonagall pinça des lèvres. James avait raison. Il y a trois ans, la nouvelle chef du département de l'emploi, Dolorès Ombrage, avait fait passer une loi. Une loi qui faisait que James n'avait plus aucun droit.

-James… Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes bien trop fatigué pour rester dans cet état. Venez, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie.

-Pas le droit.

La directrice des Gryffondors ne dit plus rien. Parce que James avait raison. Officiellement, selon la loi que ce crapaud avait faite passer, James n'avait pas le droit d'être soigné dans un lieu où des soins gratuits étaient donnés. Que ce soit une infirmerie, un hôpital ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, James n'avait pas le droit d'y aller. Le Gryffondor insista :

-Vous voulez que je vous récite la loi ? Les gens qui font mon boulot n'ont pas le droit d'être soignés dans un établissement public délivrant des soins gratuits, pas le droit d'intégrer une école ou un quelconque établissement dans lequel ils seraient susceptibles d'acquérir des connaissances. Officiellement, j'ai même pas le droit d'être ici !

On y était… McGonagall soupira :

-Si, vous avez le droit d'être ici. Votre scolarité a été payée dans son intégralité au moment de votre rentrée en première année, vous avez par conséquent le droit de rester ici jusqu'à vos ASPICS.

James leva un visage surpris vers elle.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes étudiant dans cette école, et en tant qu'étudiant, vous avez comme tous les autres le droit d'être soigné à l'infirmerie ! James… Vous comptiez faire quoi, après vos études ici ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui poser la même question ? James donna la même réponse qu'à Matt :

-Avant, je voulais être auror, mais je n'ai plus le droit de rentrer dans les écoles de formations… Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est continuer sur ma lancée… Je peux rien faire d'autre, et faut bien que je trouve de l'argent…

La directrice en eut le souffle coupé. Elle avait en face d'elle James Potter, ce gars arrogant, qui jouait des mauvais tours à tout le monde… Et il avait dit ça sur un ton si… Résigné.

-James… Il faut que vous sachiez que ces lois créent un véritable scandale au ministère, et il y a beaucoup à parier qu'elles seront retirées avant la fin de votre scolarité !

-Elles peuvent être retirées à la fin de l'année tout comme elles peuvent être retirées dans dix ans ! protesta James.

-James, quoi qu'il en soit, les lois peuvent être contournées. Et si vous en avez besoin, je vous aiderait. Je vous jure que je vous aiderait à devenir un auror, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire dans ma vie ! Je ne laisserait personne, et encore moins un de mes élèves, trouver de l'argent de cette façon pour manger une fois par semaine !

-J'ai pas le choix… murmura-t-il.

-Pour l'instant, oui. Dans tous les cas, je tiens _particulièrement_ à ce que, chaque dimanche soir, vous vous rendiez à l'infirmerie pour que Mme Pomfresh contrôle votre état de santé, je me suis bien faite comprendre ?

-Je…

-James ? insista-t-elle.

-D'accord, madame. Merci beaucoup.

-Je vous en prie. Retournez dans votre dortoir, maintenant.

James jeta un œil sur la serpillière sur le sol.

-Je… J'ai pas fini.

-Je m'en fous, il est onze heures du soir, et vous avez besoin de dormir. Rentrez dans votre dortoir !

-… Merci. Bonne nuit madame.

-Merci.

James ressortit du bureau de McGonagall et monta dans son dortoir. Il s'étala sur son lit, et sombra immédiatement dans le sommeil.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Sirius ?

-Cornedrue ?

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait un détour pour aller dans les toilettes du 7e étage alors qu'il y en avait à trois pas de la salle commune ?

Sirius soupira :

-C'est les seules où Mimi Geignarde ne vient pas me chercher… Elle me colle tout le temps, même sous la douche, j'arrive plus à la faire partir !!

James ricana, et ils se rendirent en cours d'histoire de la magie. Mais en chemin…

-Oh Sirius, mon amour !

-Mimi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans un couloir, retourne dans les toilettes !

-Oh non, mon amour, je tiens trop à rester auprès de toi !

Le fantôme se colla contre lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Sirius esquissa une grimace de dégoût, pendant que James, Remus et Peter rigolaient de plus belle.

-Mimi, s'il te plait, je vais être en retard en cours…

-D'accord, je t'accompagne ! Je sais que tu ne supporterais pas d'être séparé de moi pendant tout un cours…

Puis elle s'adressa aux trois autres maraudeurs :

-Vous comprenez que je ne peux pas laisser seul un instant l'amour de ma vie…

-Plutôt l'amour de ta mort, non ? demanda James avec un sourire.

Mimi ne répondit rien, et suivit les maraudeurs jusqu'à la salle d'histoire de la magie.

-Waouh ! Mimi et Blacky, quel beau couple ! Vous aurez sans doute besoin de quelqu'un pour lancer du riz à votre mariage ?

-La ferme, Peeves, grogna Sirius.

-D'ailleurs, on devrait faire une répétition tout de suite ! Allez-y, prenez-vous par le bras, moi je vais m'entraîner à lancer le riz… Ah mince, j'en ai pas… Bon, je vais le remplacer par des cailloux…

Les maraudeurs détalèrent, poursuivis par Peeves qui leur lançait des cailloux dans le dos en criant "Vive les mariés !".

-Waouh, Black ! Sympa, ta nouvelle copine !

-La ferme, Rogue !

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire pendant que Mimi s'accrochait au bras d'un Sirius désespéré.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James revenait de Pré-au-lard. L'hiver arrivait à grand pas : il faisait déjà noir alors qu'il n'était que vingt heures. Il franchit les portes en chêne du château, puis monta dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : aller se coucher.

-Eh, James !

-Salut Eoria !

-Salut ! Dis, McGonagall te cherchait tout à l'heure, faut que tu ailles la voir dans son bureau !

James étouffa un gémissement fatigué.

-OK, merci la puce.

Il ressortit, et se rendit dans le bureau de la directrice des Gryffondors.

-Je vous attendais, James.

-Pourquoi, madame ? J'ai pas de retenues, le dimanche soir…

-Oui, mais je tenais à m'assurer personnellement que vous passiez par l'infirmerie avant de retourner dans votre dortoir.

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et suivit McGonagall jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh lui dit :

-Assieds-toi.

James s'assit sur un lit, et laissa l'infirmière lui jeter un sortilège de diagnostique. Elle saisit le parchemin, et fronça les sourcils.

-Enlève ton tee-shirt, s'il te plait.

Le Gryffondor s'exécuta, et McGonagall fut soufflée en voyant son dos. Totalement rouge, du sang coulait le long de larges entailles parcourant son dos. Mais comment faisait-il pour avoir de telles marques sans montrer à quel point ça lui faisait mal ??

Mme Pomfresh étala doucement une crème cicatrisante sur son dos, puis lui fit boire une potion contre la douleur. Puis elle regarda ses épaules. Elles saignaient également, mais elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de marques de coups de fouet à cet endroit. Plus des marques de morsures. Elle étala à nouveau une crème cicatrisante, puis elle réfléchit un moment. L'infirmière regarda à nouveau le parchemin de diagnostique, puis déclara :

-Je vais t'amener un pyjama, tu vas passer la nuit ici.

-Pourquoi, je vais bien… protesta James.

-Tes hanches sont dans un sale état, même si ça ne te fais pas si mal que ça. Je vais te les immobiliser pendant la nuit pour être sûre que tu n'ai pas encore plus mal demain.

Elle lui donna un pyjama, et déplia un paravent autour de lui. James se mit en pyjama, et se coucha.

-Bois ça ! Potion de sommeil.

James prit la fiole, et la but docilement. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller. Mme Pomfresh lui enleva ses lunettes, et jeta un sort qui immobilisa ses hanches. McGonagall ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du gamin endormi devant lui. James était incroyablement doué en magie, l'un de ses élèves les plus prometteurs, avec surtout des rêves pleins la tête. Et la guerre lui avait tout pris. Ses parents, son argent, sa fierté, et toutes ses libertés.

Elle se souvenait encore du jour où elle l'avait vu, pendant les vacances, à Pré-au-lard.

(Flash-back)

_Vacances ou non, le village de Pré-au-lard était toujours aussi animé. Des gens se saluaient dans les rues, marchandaient le sac de bombabouses ou les plumes auto-correctrices, s'invitaient à prendre une tasse de thé aux Trois Balais. Les cheminées placées dehors pour transporter les voyageurs s'allumaient constamment de flammes vertes, rejetant ou aspirant un sorcier ou une harpie._

_Ayant fini de faire ses courses, elle se dirigea vers le fond du village pour accéder à une cheminée. _

_Alors qu'elle arrivait à proximité d'une de ces stations, elle vit les flammes devenir vertes, et deux personnes en sortirent. L'une d'elle était un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, qu'elle connaissait de nom dans le village sans jamais lui avoir parlé, Matt Anderson. L'autre était un gamin qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 ans. Ce qui la frappa le plus, c'était ses habits. Il portait une chemise blanche, ouverte, qui laissait voir ses abdos, mais également ses côtes qui commençaient à pointer. Il avait également un jean noir, très moulant, taille très basse. _

_Matt dit quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas au gamin, qui leva la tête vers lui. C'est à ce moment qu'elle le reconnut. James… _

_Elle restait immobile, regardant James parler avec Matt, sans pouvoir s'approcher davantage pour entendre leurs conversations, de peur de se faire repérer. Elle imaginait bien que James n'apprécierait pas le fait qu'elle le voit en pareille compagnie, avec en plus ces habits moldus. _

_Les deux hommes marchaient dans sa direction, puis Matt regarda sa montre._

_-Tu devrais y aller, réussit-elle à entendre, ta patronne n'aime pas trop attendre… Je te redis ça la prochaine fois que je te vois, pour les périodes scolaires._

_-OK, ça marche, acquiesça James. A plus !_

_-Salut._

_James tourna dans une ruelle, et la directrice des Gryffondors le vit ouvrir une porte pour rentrer dans un grand bâtiment en briques. _

(Fin du flash-back)

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James était étendu, dans son lit, mais il n'avait absolument pas envie de dormir. La professeur Chourave l'ayant laissé partir à onze heures du soir, il assistait maintenant avec un sourire au combat acharné que menait Sirius.

-Mimi ! Sors de mon lit _immédiatement_ !

-Oh non, mon amour. Laisse-moi dormir avec toi…

-Non, Mimi, tu dégages !!

-Oh, mon Sirichounet… J'aimerais tellement passer cette nuit avec toi…

Sirius se précipita sur elle pour l'étrangler, mais ses mains se refermèrent sur du vide pendant que Mimi s'envolait dans l'obscurité du dortoir.

-On se retrouvera ! cria la fantôme d'une voix joyeuse en lui adressant un clin d'œil, avant de sortir du dortoir.

-Top chrono ! cria Remus. 10 minutes, 25 secondes pour la faire partir !

James et Remus éclatèrent de rire, pendant que Sirius se laissait tomber sur son lit.

-Mais elle est chiante… Rien que dans les douches, il me faut une demie-heure pour la faire partir !

-Oh, fit remarquer Remus, si tu veux la faire dégager, y a un moyen beaucoup plus simple…

-Ah ouais, lequel ?

-La prochaine fois qu'elle arrive, tu roules une pelle à James, ça va la dégoûter illico !

-EEEEEHHHHHH !! protesta James.

Remus sourit :

-Ne me dis pas que ça te choquerait après ce que vous avez fait l'année dernière !

James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire. L'année dernière, ils avaient découvert que Rogue était gay. Et durant toute l'année, les foutages de gueule s'étaient enchaînés…

(Flash-back, 6e année des maraudeurs)

_-James ? appela Sirius._

_-Oui, mon amour ?_

_Sirius passa ses bras autour du cou de James, et murmura à son oreille :_

_-Tu m'as manqué, mon chéri… Une heure entière sans te voir…_

_Toute la classe attendait Slughorn dans sa salle, Serpentards comme Gryffondors purent voir Sirius, face à James, ce dernier assis sur le bord d'une table. Tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant Sirius se pencher un peu plus sur James, glissant une main sous son tee-shirt, les gémissements de James se faisant de plus en plus bruyants. Le visage de Rogue avait pris une teinte rouge écarlate, le reste de la classe sachant très bien pourquoi ils faisaient ça. Au moment où Sirius poussait doucement James sur la table, une voix retentit :_

_-James, Sirius, vous êtes priés de contrôler vos pulsions jusqu'à votre retour dans votre dortoir._

_Toute la classe se retourna vers Slughorn, qui venait de rentrer, un sourire aux lèvres. Tout le monde éclata de rire tandis que James et Sirius se laissaient tomber sur leurs chaises, eux-mêmes écroulés de rire._

_-Ca fait rien, mon chéri… On continuera ce soir, déclara James, replongeant la classe dans un fou rire général auquel seul Rogue ne participait pas._

(Fin du flash-back)

-Ouais, mais bon… murmura James. Là on déconnait…

-Ouais, c'est clair, confirma Sirius, c'était pas pareil, d'abord… Au fait, James ! T'as fini le texte de la dernière chanson ?

-Chef, oui, chef ! Attends, je vais te le sortir…

-Non, non, laisse, t'es crevé… Dis-moi juste où il est ?

-Dans ma valise, à coté de ma cape, coincé entre les slips kangourou et les chaussettes où y a des vifs d'or dessus.

Sirius fouilla dans la valise de James, et finit par trouver un parchemin plié en quatre. Il le prit et le déplia. Il constata que ce n'était pas un texte de chanson.

**Contrat de Travail**

Je soussigné Matt Anderson engage James Potter en contrat à durée indéterminée, sur la base de 10 gallions brut par nuit avec primes selon l'intéressement, pour une fréquence de deux jours et deux nuits par semaine. Tout manquement à l'un des engagements verra une diminution de la rétribution.

Sirius lut rapidement ce qu'il y avait en dessous, et ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement en découvrant la nature exacte du travail de James.

James avait compris sur quel papier était tombé Sirius. Celui-ci gardait son regard fixé sur son meilleur ami. Aucun d'eux deux n'aurait sut dire combien de temps ils passèrent à se regarder, pendant combien de temps les deux adolescents sont restés face à face.

Remus, qui les regardaient tous les deux sans comprendre les raisons de leur immobilité, aurait juré que le temps s'était arrêté entre James et Sirius. Que toutes les horloges du monde avaient cessées de tourner. Il passa environ cinq minutes à les regarder, toujours aussi immobile, James, assis dans son lit, ses yeux noisettes plongés dans les yeux noirs de Sirius, accroupi auprès de sa valise, le contrat de travail de James dans sa main pétrifiée.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ce fut Sirius qui brisa le silence :

-James…

Celui-ci parut reprendre possession de ses mouvements et de sa voix. Il murmura :

-Je suis fatigué. On en recause si tu veux, mais demain, OK ?

-OK. Excuse-moi.

Sirius replia le parchemin, et l'enfouit dans la valise de James. Il replaça sa cape d'invisibilité dessus pour s'assurer que personne ne le voit sans fouiller dans sa valise, puis retourna dans son lit.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Donc voilà, fin du chapitre ! A l'origine, ce chapitre était censé vous révéler la nature du métier de James, mais suite aux protestations de ma chère bêta, c'est reporté (enfin, je pense avoir laissé pas mal d'indices dedans, non ?)…

N'oubliez pas les reviews, y en a de moins en moins :( …


	7. Chapter 7

Me re-voilà pour un nouveau chapitre !! Comme j'étais partie en vacances, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews de tout le monde, donc je vous réponds ici exceptionnellement :

**MaraudeursFans :** Dumbledore va un peu remonter dans ton estime dans quelques chapitres lol. Et si t'as aimé le chapitre précédent, celui-ci aussi devrait te plaire !

**SenseiAerlinne : **Pour l'arnaque, attends le prochain chapitre, tu n'as pas tout vu ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta reviews, gros bizous !

**Sirius07 : **Merci beaucoup ! Pour la réaction de Sirius, tu devras attendre le prochain chapitre, la conversation y sera sous forme de flash-back. Pour le Sirius/Mimi, ça continue dans ce chapitre ! Pour McGo… Ben tu verras, euh ! :p Oui, passer par l'infirmerie une fois par semaine, ça ne peut lui faire que du bien… Pour les lois d'Ombrage, tu n'as pas tout vu, ça continue là encore dans ce chapitre ! Et je me répète, mais pour Sirius, tu devras attendre le prochain chapitre…

**CariTitElfe :** Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !

**Gaetana Black : **Attends, pour Ombrage, elle en rajoute dans ce chapitre ! Dumbledore remontera dans ton estime dans quelque chapitres, mais c'est vrai que dans mes fics, j'aime bien lui donner le rôle du directeur qui n'est au courant de rien dans son école. Bizou, et voilà la suite !

Voilà, j'ai répondu à tous ceux qui n'avaient pas eu de réponse directe… ENJOY !!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James soupira, et ordonna :

-Bon, maintenant ça suffit ! Sirius, tu sors _immédiatement_ de sous cette couette !!

-Gnnmmh…

-Allez, quoi, Patmol… murmura Remus. Je suis sûr que tous les élèves ont déjà oublié la chanson que Mimi t'a chanté en plein milieu de la Grande Salle hier !

-GGGGGGGGNNNNNNNNNMMMMMH !

-Tu fais des phrases de plus en plus longues, dis donc ! fit remarquer James.

Sirius grommela :

-Descendez prendre votre petit-dèj' et laissez-moi mourir en paix !

-SIRIUS BLACK ! rugit James. Si tu ne sors pas _immédiatement_ de sous cette couette, je vais chercher Mimi pour qu'elle passe la journée dans ton lit, avec toi !!

-… Bon, ben qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?? On va prendre le p'tit-dèj ? Je suis prêt, moi !!

-Ben voilà… Allez, go !

Ils descendirent prendre le petit-déjeuner, et dès leur arrivée dans la Grande Salle :

-Tiens, regardez les gars ! Voilà le nouveau mec de Mimi Geignarde !

-Hey, salut Black ! Comment va ta copine ?

-On se demande bien ce qu'il peut faire quand il va aux toilettes…

Sirius s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour retourner dans le dortoir, mais James et Remus l'aggripèrent et le forcèrent à s'asseoir sur un banc.

-Potter, Lupin, espèces d'insensibles… Laissez-le rejoindre sa bien-aimée !

Même si James et Remus compatissaient au malheur de Sirius, ils étaient tous les deux intérieurement écroulés de rire. Soudain, une voix terrifiante retentit :

-Oh, mon Sirichounet ? Ecoute, je viens de composer le deuxième couplet spécialement pour toi, mon amour !

Les Serpentards repartirent dans un fou rire, et James se leva.

-Désolé, Mimi, il est déjà pris.

Sirius, qui s'était levé en même temps, le regarda étrangement.

-Ah bon ?? hurla le fantôme. Et qui me vole mon chéri ?

-Moi, répondit simplement James.

James se retourna vers Sirius, passa ses deux bras autour de son cou, et l'embrassa. Sirius, d'abord pris au dépourvu, joua le jeu au bout de quelques secondes, répondant passionnément à l'étreinte de James. Tous les Serpentards restèrent bouches bées devant ce spectacle. Mimi parut profondément choquée, et tout le reste de la Grande Salle regardait avidement James et Sirius s'embrasser au milieu de la salle, devant toute l'école réunie.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Je pensais avoir été clair, James.

-Monsieur, s'il vous plait… Collez-moi cinq heures de retenue en plus par nuit, et laissez-moi partir, ça nous fera gagner du temps à tous les deux !

McGonagall esquissa un sourire, mais Dumbledore dit d'une voix plus forte.

-James, j'en ai ras-le-bol de votre insolence.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, si je vous énerve tant que ça, mettez-moi quelques heures de retenue en plus, et je pourrais sortir de votre bureau !

-En effet, vous méritez une sanction supplémentaire, approuve Dumbledore. A partir de maintenant, je laisse carte blanche à Mr Rusard pour s'occuper de votre cas.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils, mais ne dis rien.

-Je me suis bien fait comprendre, James ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Alors retournez en retenue.

James se leva et sortit sans un mot de plus.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-T'as vu ?? Il a embrassé Black en public !!

-C'est un taré, ce mec… Ou alors, c'est une pute !

-Moi je viserais pour la deuxième solution… C'est vrai, ça ! Regarde le, il bosse tous les week-ends, et personne ne sait quel boulot il fait !

-Qui ça, James Potter ? C'est quand même un mec cool, non ?

-J'en sais rien… Moi je crois surtout qu'il a l'art de se foutre un masque sur le visage pour ne pas montrer qu'il passe ses week-ends à se faire baiser par des inconnus…

-Tu crois ? Je suis pas sûr…

-Sinon, comment t'expliques qu'il ai trouvé un boulot alors qu'il a pas d'ASPICS ? Ou qu'il ai pas hésité une seconde avant d'embrasser Black en public ?

-A coté de ce qu'ils ont fait l'année dernière, c'est rien, ça… Si ça se trouve, c'est comme l'année dernière : pour déconner et se foutre de la gueule de Rogue !

-Non, non… Moi je dis y a un truc de pas net, chez ce type… Oh, faites gaffe, il arrive, il pourrait nous entendre !!

James les foudroya du regard avant de passer devant eux pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

-Les écoute pas, James… Ils savent pas ce qu'ils disent…

-Te mêle pas de ça, Eoria, répondit James en soupirant. Tu t'attirerais autant d'ennuis que moi, et rien d'autre…

-Eoria a raison, Potter, pourquoi tu les envoie pas chier ? demanda Lily en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

-Ils veulent voir comment je réagis. Alors je réagis pas ! C'est le meilleur moyen de les faire taire !

-En effet, ça peut marcher parfois, mais dans ce cas là, tu devrais les faire taire une fois pour toutes avant qu'ils prennent ton silence pour une preuve de vérité ! Ils vont vraiment finir par croire que tu ne réponds rien parce que c'est vrai !

James posa sa fourchette et déclara :

-J'ai autre chose à foutre que de m'emmerder avec de telles moisissures !

Il se leva, et partit de la salle sans rien manger.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

McGonagall prit les documents, et descendit dans le bureau du concierge.

-Bonjour, Argus. Je vous donne tout ça…

-Merci Minerva ! salua le concierge.

Puis il aboya :

-Toi ! Va ranger ça dans le troisième tiroir de mon bureau !

James se leva, posa la brosse à dents et les chaînes qu'il était en train d'astiquer, et prit les documents sans un mot. Il les rangea à la place indiquée, toujours en silence, puis se laissa retomber par terre, à genoux, astiquant désespérément les chaînes avec la brosse à dents qui rajoutait plus de crasse qu'elle n'en enlevait.

-Bonne nuit, Argus, murmura-t-elle.

-Bonne nuit, Minerva.

Elle rentra dans son bureau. Le concierge exploitait James jusqu'à l'épuisement. Chaque fois qu'il passait une soirée dans son bureau, il était crevé le lendemain. Pourtant, le concierge allait dormir vers 22 heures, elle le voyait régulièrement rentrer dans ses appartements… James avait l'occasion de dormir, alors pourquoi était-il aussi crevé le lendemain ?

Elle commença à corriger ses paquets de copie, puis à ranger un peu son bureau. Une horloge sonna une heure du matin. Alors qu'elle finissait de ranger, elle tomba sur d'autres documents qu'elle devait faire signer par le concierge. Elle hésita un instant, avant de se lever pour aller les déposer sur son bureau.

En arrivant à proximité du bureau du concierge, elle vit que la lumière était allumée. Elle fronça les sourcils : Rusard était parti dormir, elle l'avait vu rentrer dans ses appartements ! Elle s'avança, et se figea sur place.

Rusard était bien parti dormir. Mais James était resté là, toujours à la même place, frottant machinalement les chaînes rouillées. _Y a personne, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne part pas ?_ se demanda la directrice adjointe. Elle eut la réponse lorsqu'un éclat de lumière attira son regard. L'une de ses chevilles était menottée au bureau. La menotte était suffisamment serrée pour l'empêcher de partir, mais pas assez pour lui faire mal ou le gêner lorsqu'il changeait de position. Sa baguette magique avait été posée sur une étagère, trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre.

La directrice des Gryffondors s'éclaircit la gorge, et James sursauta.

-James ? Vous ne devriez pas dormir ?

-Pas fini… répondit-il en désignant les chaînes.

McGonagall s'approcha de lui, et d'un coup de baguette, détacha la menotte qui le retenait. Il la regarda avec étonnement avant de balbutier :

-M… Merci.

-Je vous en prie. Vous étiez censé rester ici toute la nuit ?

-Oui.

Elle hésita un moment, puis ordonna :

-Allez dormir.

-Madame… Rusard va me tuer si je suis pas là lorsqu'il reviendra !

-Je m'occuperait personnellement de monsieur Rusard. Allez dormir, James !

-Merci professeur.

James retourna dans son dortoir sans un mot de plus.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Yahaaaaaaaaaa ! hurla Sirius. Pas de Mimi aujourd'hui !! Tu m'as trop sauvé la vie, James !

-Je sais, répondit-il simplement.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, où un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier était posé sur une table. James l'attrapa et parcourut rapidement les titres. L'un d'eux attira son regard.

_Dolorès Ombrage, chef du département de l'emploi magique au ministère, instaure de nouvelles réglementations._

James tourna rapidement les pages, et tomba sur l'article.

_Dolorès Ombrage, chef du département de l'emploi magique, présente aujourd'hui son nouveau projet de loi devant le ministre de la magie. Celui-ci réglemente en particulier le cas des prostitués et des mendiants. Notre journaliste a réussi à obtenir une interview dans laquelle Mme Ombrage explique les détails de cette loi, et les raisons pour lesquelles elle a voulu présenter ce projet._

_"Cette loi, si elle est adoptée, autorisera les Forces de l'Ordre Magiques à interpeller et mettre en garde à vue des personnes surprises en délit de prostitution, ou en train de mendier sur la voie publique. En effet, ces personnes, si elles ne représentent aucun danger dans l'immédiat, sont pour la plupart des personnes souffrant de difficultés financières et/ou relationnelles. Dans les deux cas, il y a fort à parier que ces personnes seront encouragées à se tourner vers les Forces du Mal, et plus exactement vers Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, qui, par ses promesses plus que convaincantes, pourrait faire de ces personnes de nouveaux Mangemorts."_

_Elle rajoute : "Cette loi ne représente pas de danger pour les prostitués ou les mendiants, elle vise avant tout à les protéger des Forces du Mal, et à les aider à se ré-intégrer dans le monde magique, en leur proposant, dans la mesure du possible, des aides financières, de nouveaux emplois et, si besoin est, un soutien psychomagique. Ces personnes seront également sollicitées à faire part au ministère des noms de personnes dans la même situation qu'eux, dans le but, bien sûr, d'étendre au maximum cette campagne d'aide en répertoriant le plus grand nombre possible de personnes dans le besoin.". Elle précise également que cette loi "n'est en aucun cas une preuve de discrimination, mais avant tout et surtout une aide aux personnes dans le besoin". _

Sirius, qui avait lu par dessus l'épaule de James, soupira :

-Elle a vraiment que ça à foutre !

-C'est clair… confirma James. C'est une vraie tarée celle-là !

Puis il tourna la page du journal et jeta un coup d'œil à la liste des nouvelles victimes de Voldemort.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James ramassa ses affaires en vitesse, et fila dans le bureau de Rusard. Celui-ci l'attendait.

-OU EST-CE QUE TU ETAIS PASSE, CETTE NUIT ??

-Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit d'aller dormir… Je m'en voudrais trop, de désobéir à un professeur, vous comprenez…

-Arrête de te payer ma baguette !

-Vous en avez une ?

James savait bien qu'il était en train de pousser le concierge à bout, mais c'était vraiment trop tentant…

-Assez ! Le professeur Slughorn t'attend ! Dépêche-toi !

James sortit, et descendit dans les cachots.

-Salut Potter !

-Dégage, Rogue !

Le Gryffondor leva sa baguette en direction de la dizaine de Serpentards qui lui barraient le passage.

-Tsss, poli Potter…

-Non, mais comprends-le, Rogue ! lâcha Avery. Il n'a pas embrassé son chéri depuis ce matin, le pauvre…

Le Serpentard sourit, et saisit James par les épaules, le rapprochant de lui.

-Faire ça en public, avec toutes les sanctions qui planent au-dessus de ta tête, t'es suicidaire ou t'es une pute ?

-Lâche-moi ! ordonna James en se débattant légèrement.

Il essaya de prendre sa baguette, mais un autre Serpentard lui saisit violemment le poignet, l'empêchant de lever le bout de bois qu'il tenait. James lui décocha un coup de pied, l'obligeant à le lâcher. Il leva sa baguette et jeta un sort qui propulsa deux Serpentards à l'autre bout du couloir.

-_Expelliarmus !_

Sa baguette sauta des mains et atterrit dans celle de Rogue.

-Joue pas à ça avec nous, mon petit Potter.

Rogue s'approcha de lui, et James serra les points, prêt à se défendre.

-Tu espères vraiment te défendre à dix contre un, Potter ? lança Rogue.

-Va te faire foutre ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Te dire deux mots. Dis-moi… Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris pour embrasser Black en public, l'autre jour ?

-Ca me regarde !

-Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que quelqu'un le sache mais… Vu ton attitude, tu as dut changer d'avis, non ?

-Va te faire foutre !

-Tsss, reste poli… A moins que… Finalement, puisque tu tiens tant à ce que ça se sache…

-T'as intérêt à fermer ta gueule ! rugit James. Maintenant fous-moi la paix…

-Non, je tiens pas à te laisser partir comme ça. Auparavant, je voudrais te proposer un marché.

-Fais vite, ordonna James d'une voix agacée.

-Je te l'ai dit, je peux tout révéler à l'école à n'importe quel moment. Mais pour que je me taise, je veux quelque chose en échange.

-On était d'accord, tu te tais, je te fous la paix ! Et à ce que je sache, je ne t'ai rien fait depuis la rentrée !

-Ah oui ? Et ce que t'as fait ce matin avec Black, c'était peut-être pas du foutage de gueule ?

-Ca n'avait rien à voir ! protesta James.

-Tu me feras pas croire que ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi. Si j'étais vraiment méchant, j'aurais déjà révélé à tout le collège ce que tu es vraiment.

-Tourne pas autour du pot, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Travaille pour moi. Et je dirais rien.

-Je peux pas ! protesta-t-il. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je passe ma vie en retenue !

-Tous les profs te laissent sortir à minuit ou une heure, à part Rusard que tu vois une ou deux fois par semaine. Ne me fais pas le coup du "J'ai pas le temps", ça marchera pas. Je te laisse le choix, Potter. Ou tu travailles pour moi… Ou tout le collège est au courant !

James resta silencieux. Rogue l'avait totalement piégé. Une voix retentit :

-James !

Il se retourna d'un bond vers Slughorn.

-Je vous attend depuis 10 minutes, venez immédiatement dans mon bureau, vous continuerez demain votre conversation avec Mr Rogue et ses amis !

Rogue siffla à l'oreille de James.

-Il a raison. On en reparle demain.

Les Serpentards s'écartèrent, laissant James rejoindre le bureau de Slughorn.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Mimi dégage de là _tout de suite_ !! J'aimerais bien prendre ma douche TRANQUILLE !!

-Justement, mon Sirichounet ! Tu es bien trop fou de moi pour me quitter des yeux trois secondes sans t'inquiéter, alors pour te rassurer je reste avec toi !!

Toute la salle commune des Gryffondor, en particulier les filles, regardaient avidement le spectacle, et plus exactement le corps musclé de Sirius, debout devant la porte de la salle de bains, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette blanche attachée autour de sa taille. Encore mouillé, ses cheveux trempés tombaient encore plus élégamment que d'habitude sur son dos. Derrière lui, James pleurait de rire, pas encore remis du fou rire qui l'avait pris lorsqu'il avait vu Sirius sortir en courant de la salle de bains, le fantôme à ses trousses. D'ailleurs, la population féminine des Gryffondors avait largement protesté lorsque James, dans un élan de gratitude, lui avait fourni la serviette actuellement attachée autour de la taille du brun ténébreux.

-Mimi faut te le dire en quelle langue ?? DEGAGE !!

-Monsieur Black !! rugit la voix de McGonagall. Que se passe-t-il ? Vous pourriez vous soucier un peu plus des première année que vous choquez par votre tenue vestimentaire !!

-Je les choque pas… Elle est très bien, ma tenue vestimentaire… répondit-il en baissant les yeux sur la serviette blanche nouée autour de sa taille.

-Si, madame !! confirma une petite première année. Le moment où il a mis la serviette a été traumatisant pour nous, on aurait préféré que ça dure plus longtemps !

Sirius se retourna avec rage vers la fille pendant que James s'écroulait de rire.

-JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI S'EST PASSE ??

-Il se passe que c'est plus possible de prendre une douche sans être espionné par les fantômes de l'école ! protesta Sirius.

-Quel fantôme ??

-Mimi Geignarde ! Vous voyez bien, elle est… elle est… elle _était_ là…

-Bon… 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor, et retournez dans la salle de bains. James ?

Le Gryffondor pâlit légèrement.

-J'ai rien fait, madame !! Je vous jure, j'ai rien fait !! Je veux pas de sanctions en plus, c'est pas moi !!

-Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, ordonna-t-elle simplement.

James la suivit, et la directrice adjointe lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

-James… Je voulais vous voir à propos des… rumeurs qui courent sur vous dans l'école. Je suppose que vous avez eu largement l'occasion de les entendre ?

-Les rumeurs selon lesquelles je suis une pute ? Oui, je les ai entendues.

-James. Ce genre d'insultes est grave, et en particulier par les temps qui courent. Mais vous connaissant, je préfère vous demander. Est-ce que vous voulez que j'intervienne personnellement ?

James réfléchit, puis répondit :

-Si vous intervenez alors que moi, je ne leur réponds rien, ils vont vraiment se mettre en tête que c'est vrai.

-Je vois. Et vos amis ne font rien non plus pour vous aider ? demanda-t-elle d'un air surpris.

-Remus ne voit que par les cours et les bouquins, Peter n'a pas assez d'assurance pour les faire taire, et Sirius a suffisamment de problèmes avec Mimi. Et les autres… Même si c'est des amis quand je suis avec eux, c'est les premiers à faire circuler ce genre de rumeurs quand je leur tourne le dos. Non, y a personne, mais c'est pas grave.

-Vous savez, James… Je suis professeur ici depuis bientôt 15 ans, et j'ai largement eu le temps de découvrir l'hypocrisie de l'adolescence. Et cette idée de Cercle. Je suppose que vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Il y a trois mois, James n'aurait pas compris. Mais aujourd'hui, il voyait très bien.

-Oui, je vois. Parmi les élèves, y a trois catégories de personnes, toutes régies par une espèce de Cercle, dans lequel on rentre ou pas. Soit on est comme Lily, par exemple, on rentre dans ce cercle à la perfection, et on est adoré de tout le monde. Soit on est comme Rogue, et on est haï par tout le monde parce qu'on est en dehors de ce cercle, qu'on est pas comme les autres. Ou alors on est comme moi : On est en dehors de ce cercle, mais on se fout un masque sur le visage pour que personne ne s'en rende compte. On cache notre véritable personnalité pour en adopter une autre qui nous fait rentrer dans ce Cercle.

-En effet. James, je voulais vous poser une question. Y a-t-il, à Poudlard, une seule personne devant laquelle vous ayez laissé tomber ce masque ? Y a-t-il, à Poudlard, une seule personne qui ai déjà vu le vrai James Potter ?

-Non. Personne ne sait vraiment qui je suis. Enfin, y avait Nina, mais elle c'est pas pareil…

-Même pas Black ?

-Même pas Sirius.

La directrice se leva, et raccompagna James à la porte.

-N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit. Si vous voulez que je fasse taire ces rumeurs, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Cependant…

-Oui ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, je connais mieux que personne le monde de l'adolescence, et l'hypocrisie qui va avec.

Elle hésita un instant, avant de continuer :

-Je pensais que l'amitié des maraudeurs demeurait plus forte que ça. Je suis navrée de voir à quel point je me suis trompée.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Eh, regardez les gars ! La pute est de retour !

-Hey, Potter ! Bientôt le week-end, tu dois être fou de joie, non ? C'est dur pour toi de tenir une semaine sans te faire baiser, hein ?

-Tu peux parler, toi tu tiens même pas trois jours ! rétorqua James d'une voix agacée qui fit taire le Gryffondor de 6e année.

James monta dans le dortoir, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Sirius, Remus et Peter le rejoignirent.

-On te l'avait dit, James, murmura Remus. T'aurais dut démentir ces rumeurs avant qu'elles ne deviennent réalité !

-C'est vrai, confirma Peter. Pourquoi tu leur dit pas une fois pour toutes de fermer leurs gueules, qu'ils savent pas ce qu'ils racontent ?

-PARCE QUE C'EST VRAI ! rugit James. C'EST VRAI QUE JE SUIS UNE PUTE !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Reviews, please !


	8. Chapter 8

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !! Un grand merci à octo, ma bêta que je z'adore très très fort pour m'avoir entièrement rédigé le contrat de travail de James ! En remerciement, je publie la note qu'elle m'a demandé de faire paraître :

NdB : Je suis choquée. Bon, vous voulez bien m'aider à monter mon association des James maltraités ? Parce que je n'arrive pas à faire ça toute seule…

ENJOY !!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(Flash-back)

_James attendait Sirius dans la cabane hurlante. En attendant, il gardait les yeux fixés sur son contrat de travail. Le contrat sur lequel Sirius était tombé la veille._

_**Contrat de travail :**_

_**Entre Monsieur Matt Anderson et Madame Jackwell, tenancière de la maison close de Pré-au-lard.**_

_**Article 1 Conformément à la l'arrêté du 9 juillet 1970 relatif à la mise à disposition des prostitués pour usage particulier, ce contrat permet au prostitué James Potter de travailler exclusivement au service de Mr Matt Anderson durant toute la validité de la présente. (1)**_

_**Article 2 Par ce présent contrat, la durée officielle de travail minimum du prostitué est de deux jours complets chaque semaine. Durant toute la validité de ce contrat, le prostitué peut négocier ses horaires de travail avec Mr Matt Anderson.**_

_**Article 3 Le prostitué demeure sous la responsabilité de la maison close de Pré-au-lard durant toute la validité de son contrat. Au cours dudit contrat, si Mr Matt Anderson fait preuve d'abus vraiment intolérables envers le prostitué, celui-ci se réserve le droit de revenir dans la maison close où cette question sera débattue avec Madame Jackwell.**_

_**Article 4 L'employeur, Mr Matt Anderson devra verser directement 80 de la paye du prostitué à Madame Jackwell. Le contrat pourra être cassé si cette condition n'est pas honorée.**_

_**Article 5 La responsabilité de la maison close et de l'employeur ne sera pas engagée en cas de renvoi du prostitué excepté en cas de non paiement des prestations du travailleur.**_

_**Article 6 Le prostitué aura pour tache, durant toute la durée de validité de son contrat, de divertir, servir et subvenir aux besoins sexuels de son employeur Mr Matt Anderson. **_

_**Article 7 Tout service de nature sexuelle a un prix :**_

_**- Pour une fellation sans pénétration : 30 gallions**_

_**- Pour une pénétration sans aucune préparation : 70 gallions**_

**_-Pour une pénétration avec préparation : 50 gallions_**

_**- Pour une relation sexuelle comprenant des séquences de Domination/Soumission : **_**100 gallions minimum**_** au total, découpé de la façon qui suit : **_**3 gallions**_** pour 5 coups de fouet, **_**30 gallions**_** si contrainte (c'est-à-dire attacher le prostitué), **_**67 gallions**_** pour la pénétration sans préparation et la fellation.**_

_**- Pour partage avec plusieurs personnes du prostitué : **_**60 gallions**_** par personne. Pour plus de 5 personnes, le prix global est de **_**500 gallions**_**. Si contrainte ou Domination/Soumission, le prix est doublé. **_

_**Article 8 La nourriture servie par le client au prostitué pourra être déduite de son salaire après versement de la commission de la maison close s'il le désire.**_

_**Article 9 Les trois parties sont conscientes du sort posé sur le corps du prostitué pour décompte des activités avec le client.**_

_**Clause N°1 Le client se réserve tout droit sexuel sur le prostitué. Ce dernier n'a pas le droit d'avoir un autre client ni de partenaire sexuel.**_

_**Clause N°2 Le prostitué se réserve le droit de s'en aller sans aucun dommage en cas de danger avéré : menaces mortelles avec tentative de passage à l'acte, mangemorisme du client, mangemorisme de l'entourage du client.**_

_**Clause N°3 Le prostitué se réserve le droit de décider s'il veut ou non être vu des visiteurs du client.**_

_**Pré-Au-Lard, le 14 juillet 1975**_

**_Je, soussigné James Potter, certifie avoir lu et approuvé les termes du contrat ci-dessus._**

_Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, et Sirius rentra. James baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas soutenir son regard. Il sentit son ami s'asseoir sur le lit, à coté de lui, et murmura :_

_-James, regarde-moi, s'il te plait._

_James ne bougea pas, continuant à admirer le sol de la cabane. _

_-James ! insista Sirius._

_Patmol posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, et celui-ci sursauta. Il se retira vivement, évitant le contact._

_-Me touche pas ! _

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Je suis trop sale. _

_James ramena ses jambes contre lui, et passa ses bras autour. Sirius passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et le força à le regarder._

_-S'il te plait, James… _

_-Pourquoi tu veux encore me parler ? demanda-t-il. Ca nuirait bien trop à ta réputation sur quelqu'un apprenait que ton meilleur ami est une pute !_

_James cria, à la fois de douleur et de surprise. Sirius venait de lui envoyer une baffe magistrale._

_-Qu'une chose soit claire, je t'interdis de parler de toi comme ça, c'est clair ?_

_-Y a pas d'autres mots pour me décrire! Je suis une pute, c'est tout ! protesta James._

_Sirius le regarda étrangement, puis demanda :_

_-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

_-Parce que j'ai besoin d'argent ! Tu t'es pas demandé pourquoi j'étais aussi maigre à la rentrée ? J'avais rien mangé depuis trois semaines !_

_Sirius fut horrifié._

_-Tu manques d'argent à ce point ? Mais James… Si t'avais rien avalé depuis trois semaines… Nina, elle, elle était en pleine forme !_

_-Je me suis toujours arrangé pour qu'elle mange normalement._

_-Elle disait rien en voyant que tu mangeais pas ?_

_-Je lui jetais des sorts de confusion légers, juste pour qu'elle pense que je mangeais en même temps qu'elle._

_Sirius resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis s'écria :_

_-Putain, James ! Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? De l'argent, j'aurais put t'en donner ! Et sans que tu sois obligé de coucher avec moi ! Pourquoi t'en as pas parlé ?_

_-Je voulais pas que ça se sache. Si les services sociaux apprenaient que j'ai pas d'argent, ils m'auraient pris ma sœur, ils auraient fait des recherches pour savoir comment je gagnais de l'argent… Et avec les lois d'Ombrage, si elle apprend que je suis une pute, le seul droit qu'il me restera, c'est de me flinguer !_

_Sirius fut forcé d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Les lois qu'Ombrage avaient mises en place lui enlevaient tous ses droits. _

_-James ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Sur ton contrat… Tout juste 10 gallions par nuit… Pourquoi il te paye si peu ?_

_-C'est assez dur à expliquer, répondit-il en baissant les yeux. En fait… Pendant les vacances, je bossais dans une maison close de Pré-au-lard. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Matt. Et comme il s'est un peu…attaché à moi, il a demandé à la directrice de la maison close si c'était possible de me louer pendant les périodes scolaires. Donc même si je bosse pour Matt, j'appartiens toujours à la maison close. Et c'est la directrice qui ramasse la plupart de l'argent que je gagne._

_-Dis… Pendant les prochaines vacances, tu comptais faire quoi ?_

_-A Noël, mes oncles veulent que je revienne chez eux. Après je sais pas… _

_Sirius réfléchit un moment. _

_-James. S'il te plait, jure-moi que si jamais, pendant les vacances, tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour manger convenablement, tu viendras me voir !_

_-Je peux pas te promettre ça, Sirius… répondit James en hochant la tête. Tu me connais… Je veux pas demander d'argent…_

_Sirius prit James par l'épaule, l'empêchant de bouger, et le gifla violemment. Il continua à le frapper jusqu'à ce que James murmure :_

_-Sirius, arrête… S'il te plait, ça fait mal…_

_Sirius lui avait explosé une lèvre. Le tenant toujours pas les épaules, il le secoua sans ménagement et hurla :_

_-ECOUTE-MOI BIEN, JAMES ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE LAISSE MON MEILLEUR AMI SE PROSTITUER POUR POUVOIR MANGER UNE FOIS TOUS LES TROIS SEMAINES ! ALORS TU VAS ME RAVALER TA PUTAIN DE FIERTE, ET ME LAISSER T'AIDER, C'EST CLAIR ??_

_James acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête._

_-Jure-le moi ! ordonna Sirius. Jure-moi que tu viendras me voir si tu n'arrives plus à manger convenablement !_

_-Je te le jure, Sirius…_

_-Merci !_

_James avait gardé les bras autour de ses genoux. Il posa son front contre ses genoux dans une vaine tentative de dissimuler les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, James ?_

_-Rien, c'est juste que… J'en ai marre ! J'en peux plus… Je passe mes journées en cours, mes nuits en retenue, et mes week-ends à me faire éclater les hanches… Je suis trop crevé, j'en peux plus…_

_Sirius passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il était évident que James était à bout de forces. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, mais n'avait plus un seul moment de libre. Lui-même ne le voyait qu'aux repas, une dizaine de minutes, avant qu'il ne retourne soit en cours, soit en retenue. _

_Et Sirius devait avouer que les maraudeurs commençaient à n'être plus que trois. James ne réapparaissant parmi eux qu'une dizaine de minutes par jour, Remus, Peter et lui avaient commencés à faire bande à part, à manigancer tous leurs mauvais coups ensembles, délaissant totalement James. _

_-Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire, James ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-En parler à Lily. Elle est préfète, et super bien vue par les profs. Si c'est elle qui leur en parle, ils accepteront de diminuer un peu tes retenues._

_-Elle me déteste ! Mes retenues lui permettent de ne plus me voir, pourquoi elle ferait quelque chose pour moi ?_

_-Ce n'est pas toi, qu'elle déteste, c'est ton arrogance. Et je peux te dire qu'elle est tombée en chute libre depuis la rentrée. James, va lui parler !_

_-Elle va me renvoyer chier ! protesta-t-il._

_-D'accord. Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui va aller lui dire deux mots !_

_-Sirius, non !_

_Mais il s'était déjà précipité en dehors de la cabane hurlante. James se redressa d'un bond et le poursuivit._

(Fin du flash-back)

James était assis dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, ses yeux fixés sur l'horloge qui ne voulait décidément pas s'arrêter de tourner. Au milieu de l'horloge, la date était indiqué. Et James aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que cette horloge affiche autre chose que Vendredi 5 novembre, 18 heures. Sirius s'approcha de lui.

-Tu veux une potion calmante ?

-Non, c'est bon, merci…

Pourtant, il était évident que James paniquait. Sa respiration légèrement haletante, la sueur coulant de son front alors qu'il faisait froid… Chaque seconde qui passait le rapprochait encore un peu plus d'une belle crise d'angoisse.

-James, ça te ferait du bien… insista Sirius.

-Je sais, mais je veux pas m'y habituer.

Il avait raison. S'il commençait à se droguer aux potions calmantes, il en deviendrait très vite dépendant. Soudain, James se leva.

-Allez, plus vite j'irais, plus vite je serais revenu !

Il se leva, et Sirius l'accompagna dans le parc, jusqu'au portail en fer.

-Bon, ben à dimanche !

-A plus, répondit Sirius.

James franchit le portail délimitant l'enceinte de Poudlard, et transplana.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Il arriva dans le village de Pré-au-lard, fit quelques pas, et arriva devant une maison. Il regarda la porte quelques secondes puis frappa avec l'air du condamné qui vient de monter sur l'échafaud. La porte s'ouvrit sur Matt.

-Salut, James ! Rentre !

En temps normal, le ton amical de son employeur l'aurait calmé. Mais depuis plus de trois mois, James savait très bien que seul son ton était amical. Il rentra, et suivit Matt jusque dans sa chambre. Il resta immobile, attendant ses instructions, puis son employeur s'assit sur son lit.

-Assieds-toi ! demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

James s'assit à coté de lui, et Matt posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-T'as l'air stressé, James…

James ne répondit rien, et Matt continua :

-Allez, détends-toi. T'as pas de raisons d'avoir peur, tu sais ce que je vais te faire… Promis, t'auras pas de surprises aujourd'hui.

Matt passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune Gryffondor, et l'embrassa doucement. James pencha la tête en arrière, autorisant la langue de Matt à pénétrer dans sa bouche, entremêlant sa propre langue avec la sienne.

Tout en l'embrassant, Matt glissa une main sous le tee-shirt de James, caressant doucement ses abdos, avant de lui enlever son haut, révélant le torse musclé du jeune Gryffondor. Matt poussa doucement James, qui se retrouva allongé sur le lit, laissant son employeur passer ses doigts sur tous les détails de son torse. James se laissait faire, mais Matt ne s'y trompait pas : ses yeux hurlaient de peur. Il s'allongea sur lui, et murmura :

-Calme-toi, James, calme-toi… Je t'ai dit que t'auras pas de surprises.

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et ferma les yeux, laissant Matt le déshabiller totalement et faire courir ses doigts sur tout son corps. James ne bougeait absolument pas. Il connaissait trop bien son employeur pour savoir que celui-ci ne voulait pas qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit sans qu'il le lui ordonne. Matt se déshabilla rapidement à son tour, et enleva les lunettes de James, qui gardait les yeux fermés. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard azur de Matt, voir ses mains courir sur son corps entièrement nu collé à celui de son employeur.

Matt le força à s'allonger sur le ventre, et James le sentit prendre doucement ses poignets pour les coincer dans les menottes attachées à la tête du lit. James laissa échapper un imperceptible gémissement de terreur. Il détestait cette sensation de vulnérabilité que lui envoyait les menottes, mais il savait que Matt aimait trop l'attacher pour qu'il puisse y échapper.

-Ecarte les jambes ! ordonna sèchement Matt.

James obéit, et il sentit l'homme au-dessus de lui le pénétrer violemment. James se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur, se cambrant violemment sous les coups de reins de Matt. Les menottes serrées l'empêchaient de trop bouger, et il avait l'impression que ses hanches allaient se déboîter à chaque fois que les coups de reins de son employeur l'obligeaient à se cambrer. Matt accéléra le mouvement, et la douleur devint insoutenable. Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Tais-toi !

Matt le frappa, accélérant de plus en plus ses coups violents. Au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable, James sentit son employeur se libérer en lui et se retirer. James resta allongé, suffoquant de douleur. Matt lui caressa les cheveux et dit :

-Allez, c'est bien… Repose-toi un peu une petite demie-heure.

Il se rhabilla, et James murmura :

-Matt ?

-Oui, James ?

-Tu peux me détacher, s'il te plait ?

Matt sourit :

-Ca te fait si peur que ça ?

-J'aime pas être attaché… Immobile…

Son employeur sourit doucement, et agita sa baguette. Les menottes se détachèrent.

-Merci…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James était assis dans le canapé, torse nu, les yeux fermés. Matt, assis à coté de lui, lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, laissant de temps en temps sa main passer dans les cheveux ou le dos de James. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Matt fronça les sourcils, et ordonna à James :

-Tu ne bouges pas d'ici !

Matt alla ouvrir la porte, et fit un grand sourire en reconnaissant l'homme devant lui.

-Salut Yaxley !

-Salut ! J'ai des nouvelles pour toi.

-Entre !

L'homme rentra derrière Matt, et regarda James avec un sourire.

-Tu les choisis de plus en plus jeunes…

-Je les choisis de plus en plus dociles, nuance, répondit Matt. Donc, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Il aurait besoin de toi, samedi, dans deux semaines.

James releva vivement la tête en entendant la date. Matt répondit :

-C'est OK, dis-lui que je serais là. James, je suppose que ça t'arrange ? T'avais un match de quidditch ce jour là, non ?

-Oui, répondit le Gryffondor.

-Bon, ben c'est parfait ! C'est pas la peine de venir pour une seule journée, tu pourras prendre ton week-end.

-Merci Matt ! répondit-il, profondément soulagé.

-De rien. Yaxley, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Je veux bien un Whiskey, s'il te plait.

-OK. James ? Whiskey, bièraubeurre ?

-Rien, merci.

-Allez, insista Matt, je te l'offre. Ce sera pas déduit de ton salaire !

-Bon, OK pour une bièraubeurre… Merci.

Matt revient avec trois verres, une bouteille de Whiskey et une de bièraubeurre qu'il servit. Yaxley gardait les yeux fixés sur James. Celui-ci admirait le sol, évitant par tous les moyens de soutenir le regard de l'homme en face de lui. Yaxley finit par soupirer, à l'adresse de Matt :

-Je comprendrais jamais comment tu fais pour préférer les mecs.

-De la même façon que je comprendrais jamais comment tu fais pour préférer les filles, répondit Matt. C'est vrai, ça : elles ont tout le temps mal partout, elles ont aucuns muscles, elles sont toutes anorexiques, et en plus elles sont inutilisables une fois par mois !

-C'est vrai, que vu comme ça…

James ne put retenir un sourire en imaginant la réaction d'une de ses amies si elle entendait ça. Il avait rencontré Jessie cet été, travaillants pour la même maison close, et le courant était tout de suite passé entre eux, malgré le caractère de feu de la fille.

Environ deux heures plus tard, Yaxley partit. Il était 22 heures. Matt ordonna :

-Allez, retourne dans ma chambre.

James laissa échapper un imperceptible soupir. Le week-end était très loin d'être fini.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

McGonagall rentra dans l'infirmerie, et jeta un œil au corps de James, endormi par une potion de sommeil.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à l'infirmière.

-Oh, répondit-elle avec un haussement de sourcils, ça dépend de quoi vous parlez… Physiquement, il va très bien, je lui ai juste bloqué ses hanches pour que ça lui fasse moins mal, mais c'est tout… Minerva. Ce gamin n'a pas besoin de soins hospitaliers, il a besoin d'un soutien psychologique ! Il déprime, et tout le monde s'en fout royalement !

-Je sais. Le problème de ses retenues prolongées, c'est qu'il n'a plus de temps pour voir ses amis. Il ne voit plus personne, à part pendant les cours, et tout le monde a fini par l'oublier.

Minerva garda les yeux fixés sur l'adolescent. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait en face d'elle le type prétentieux, arrogant, qui se moquait des règlements et jetait des sorts à tous ceux dont la tête ne lui revenait pas.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un violent sentiment de tristesse. Parce que, cinq mois auparavant, ce gamin avait des parents géniaux, l'une des plus grandes fortune d'Angleterre, une assurance hors du commun, des capacités indéniables en magie, et surtout des rêves pleins la tête.

Et qu'aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus rien.

Aujourd'hui, il ne restait plus qu'un gamin brisé qui luttait désespérément pour survivre.

Aujourd'hui, il ne restait qu'un gamin délaissé de tous, obligé de vendre son corps pour pouvoir manger une fois par semaine lorsqu'il était en dehors de l'école.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Bon ! déclara McGonagall. Miss Evans, veuillez distribuer ces feuilles d'exercices, s'il vous plait.

Lily se leva et distribua les feuilles.

-Madame, il en reste une…

-Ah oui ! Qui prend les leçons pour James ?

Un silence de mort lui répondit. Puis, au bout d'environ une minute, Sirius leva la main :

-Bon allez, puisqu'il y a personne… Je vais lui prendre…dit-il sur un ton résigné.

Lily donna la feuille à Sirius, et retourna s'asseoir.

McGonagall termina son cours, et, lorsque la cloche sonna, Sirius vint la voir.

-James est encore blessé ? demanda-t-il.

-Il est épuisé, et Mme Pomfresh n'a pas voulu le laisser sortir tant qu'il ne serait pas remis. Cependant, je tiens à ce qu'il ai au moins jeté un coup d'œil à la fiche que j'ai distribuée pour le cours de demain, vous le lui direz ?

-D'accord, je lui dirais…

Sirius sortit, et dit à Remus et Peter :

-Je vais donner ses leçons à James, m'attendez pas pour manger !

Il monta les escaliers, et arriva dans l'infirmerie. James était assis dans son lit, les bras autour des genoux, son regard noisette perdu dans le vide.

-Salut !

James leva les yeux et sourit doucement :

-Salut Sirius !

-Je t'amène tes devoirs, McGo ne tient pas à ce que tu prennes du retard…

-OK merci… Y a des exos à faire pour demain ?

-On a fait le premier en cours, mais on a rien à faire de plus pour demain.

-Merci !

-De rien. Bon, je vais manger, à plus !

James regarda Sirius s'éloigner, et sortir de l'infirmerie. Aucun d'eux deux n'avait remarqué qu'une fille rousse aux yeux verts émeraude avait assisté à la courte scène qui s'était déroulée entre eux.

(POV Lily)

Sirius rentre dans l'infirmerie, et donne ses devoirs à James. Il repart aussitôt. Je reste immobile en le regardant s'éloigner. Le bâtard ! Et c'est ça, la légendaire amitié des maraudeurs ?? Il ne l'a pas vu du week-end, il passe une journée entière à l'infirmerie, et il ne se soucie pas plus que ça ?? Pas un "comment tu vas ?", pas un "quand est-ce que tu sors ?", pas le moindre signe de reconnaissance… Juste un sous-entendu d'un "je t'amène tes devoirs parce que c'est sur moi que ça va tomber si t'as rien foutu pour demain".

James garde les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où ce qui est censé être son meilleur ami a disparu. Son regard est étrange, si je le connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurais juré qu'il est sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Et je le comprendrais s'il se mettait à pleurer.

Il a perdu suffisamment de choses en cinq mois. Si en plus ses prétendus amis le laissent tomber… Il lui reste quoi ?

(Fin du POV Lily)

McGonagall chercha quelques secondes dans son bureau avant de trouver le papier, qu'elle lut :

**Par décret de la Directrice du Département de l'Emploi Magique, Dolorès Ombrage**

_Les lois ci-dessous seront en vigueur à compter du 1__e__ Janvier 1975, et s'appliqueront à toutes les personnes concernées, sans aucune exception :_

_Les prostitués ne pourront plus accéder à une quelconque école, ou tout autre établissement où un enseignement gratuit leur sera prodigué, à moins que l'inscription dans cette école n'ait été payée avant que le prostitué n'exerce son métier._

_Les prostitués ne pourront plus accéder à un quelconque hôpital, ou tout autre établissement où des soins gratuits leur seront prodigués._

_Les prostitués ne pourront accéder à aucune bourse d'aide au logement._

_Les prostitués seront dans l'interdiction de se marier, ou de donner naissance à des enfants. En cas de vie en concubinage, leur partenaire devra être tenu au courant de sa condition. Si jamais celui (celle) ci était tenu dans l'ignorance de cette situation, et qu'il (elle) venait à le découvrir, il (elle) pourra exiger des dommages et intérêts qui lui seront d'office accordés par le Magenmagot._

_Les prostitués seront dans l'interdiction de passer un quelconque examen officiel, ou de rentrer dans un établissement susceptible de leur délivrer, par la suite, un diplôme de fin d'étude, à moins que les frais d'inscriptions à cet examen n'aient été payés avant que le prostitué n'exerce son métier._

_Les prostitués seront dans l'interdiction de poster leur candidature pour un quelconque emploi. Si jamais un prostitué venait à être employé, en cas de découverte de sa condition, son employeur se réserve le droit de le renvoyer sans préavis, ni dédommagement de renvoi._

_Les prostitués ont obligation de se déclarer comme tels auprès du ministère de la Magie._

_Les prostitués ont interdiction d' exercer leur profession en dehors d'une maison close, ou d'un quartier qui leur serait réservé._

_Les prostitués seront dans l'interdiction de faire allusion à leur travail, ou de s'en plaindre, de quelque façon que ce soit._

_En cas de décès, les prostitués ne peuvent en aucun cas être enterrés de la même façon que des gens normaux. Les prostitués ont obligation de préciser à un quelconque parent ou ami qu'ils tiennent à subir une incinération suite à leur décès._

_En cas de décès, les corps des prostitués ne pourront en aucun cas être exposés pour une quelconque visite avant l'incinération, qui doit se faire dans un délai de trois heures après la constatation du décès._

_En cas de non-respect d'une de ces lois, les prostitués sont susceptibles d'une peine allant de 10 ans de prison au baiser du détraqueur, en fonction de la gravité de l'infraction._

D'un certain coté, James avait raison. Le seul droit qu'il lui restait, c'était de se suicider. Et encore, les lois d'Ombrage lui interdisaient même de mourir dans la dignité. Il avait juste le droit de mourir seul, dans l'oubli. Ni visite auprès de son corps, ni enterrement, ni cérémonie, ni lieu où ses amis pourraient se recueillir pour repenser à lui. Rien. Juste devenir un tas de cendres, oublié de tous.

(POV James)

Je regarde Sirius partir. Et je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux. Non. Je peux pas m'abaisser à pleurer. Mais je veux tellement qu'il revienne. Qu'il me sourit, qu'il me touche, qu'il me dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose qui me prouve qu'il m'a pas oublié. Que je suis encore quelqu'un à ses yeux.

J'en peux plus. J'ai besoin de lui. Besoin de mes amis. Besoin de mon Patmol. Je voudrais tellement qu'il me regarde, qu'il pose ses yeux sur moi ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour qu'il me remarque ?

Ca me revient. J'ai trouvé. Quand je m'étais tailladé le poignet… Après il avait vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter pour moi… Ouais, c'est ça. J'ai juste à recommencer. Peut-être qu'il s'inquiètera de la même façon… Faut que j'essaye, ça vaut le coup.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(1) Cette loi a été entièrement inventée par ma chère octo, et n'est en aucun cas une loi existant dans notre beau monde moldu !

Et voilà, reviews, please !!


	9. Chapter 9

Tadadam !! Nouveau chapitre, en retard pour cause de cousins squattant le n'ordi… Rien à dire de plus, à part désolée pour le retard…

**Disclaimer :** La chanson "Besoin de toi" m'appartient, si quelqu'un voulait la reprendre, merci de m'en demandeer l'autorisation par reviews ;)

La chanson "Help !" appartient aux Beatles, pour ceux qui voudraient la reprendre, arrangez-vous avec eux ;p

ENJOY !!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Lily)

Ca doit faire une demie-heure que Maria et moi regardons avidement les maraudeurs, qui mangent trois places à notre gauche. Puis Maria demande d'un air dégoûté :

-A ton avis… Il va se laisser crever comme ça pendant combien de temps avant qu'ils s'en rendent compte ?

Je sais pas quoi répondre. Mais je n'arrive plus à détacher mon regard de James. Il n'y a absolument rien dans son assiette, comme d'habitude depuis maintenant 15 jours. Son poignet gauche est lacéré par les coups de lames de rasoir pas encore cicatrisés, et il garde son regard planté sur Sirius, qui parle à Remus avec animation. Peter approuve vivement ce qu'ils disent, renchérissant plus d'une fois sur deux. Et James reste là, silencieux, à les regarder.

J'ai envie de me lever et d'aller foutre une baffe à Sirius. Deux semaines. Ca fait deux semaines que son meilleur ami se laisse crever de faim et se scarifie régulièrement. Mais lui, il n'en a rien à foutre. Il reste là, à parler à ceux qui veulent bien l'entendre, sans même remarquer que James se taillade les veines régulièrement, et tombe dans l'anorexie.

Sirius finit par se lever, imité immédiatement par les trois autres. Ils sortent de la Grande Salle.

(Fin du POV Lily)

James suivit machinalement les maraudeurs, jusqu'à ce que Sirius dise :

-Remus, Peter, vous pouvez filer en cours ? J'ai deux mots à dire à James.

James leva vivement la tête, ses yeux brillant étrangement. Remus et Peter s'éloignèrent, et Sirius dévisagea James avec un mélange d'arrogance et de dégoût. Il finit par prendre la parole :

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

-Quoi ? demanda James.

-Tu deviens anorexique, tu te scarifies en permanence, à quoi tu joues ?

Les yeux de James brillèrent légèrement. _Il l'avait remarqué…_

-_Je veux juste que tu me regarde, que tu me parle, que tu arrêtes de m'ignorer superbement ! J'ai déjà perdu mes parents, ma famille, ma fierté, et tous mes droits, je veux pas te perdre toi aussi ! Quand est-ce que tu remarqueras que je suis au bord du gouffre, que j'ai besoin de toi ?_

C'est ce qu'il aurait aimé lui répondre. Mais ces mots restèrent coincés dans le fond de sa gorge. Et d'autres mots, totalement différents, réussirent à sortir :

-Rien. Y a rien.

Sirius lui saisit violemment le bras, et jeta un regard dégoûté aux longues entailles qui le parcouraient.

-C'est tellement… Débile, de faire ça. Ca t'avance strictement à rien, alors pourquoi tu le fais ?

-Ca calme. La douleur, ça apaise vachement.

Sirius hocha la tête de droite à gauche, avant de cracher d'un air méprisant :

-Tu fais vraiment pitié. Si tu veux attirer l'attention sur toi, tu ferais mieux de te rendre un peu plus sociable que ça, au lieu de toujours te plaindre.

Sirius fit volte-face et disparut dans un couloir. James resta immobile, regardant Sirius partir. Loin, très loin, la cloche sonna, le ramena à la réalité. James fit un pas pour aller en cours, mais sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas y aller. Il ne supporterait pas de voir Sirius sans craquer.

Il se précipita dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, déserte.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Remus monta dans le dortoir. James n'avait pointé son nez à aucuns des cours de l'après-midi, et, sachant que Sirius en avait plus que marre de lui prendre ses cours, il s'était dévoué pour les prendre.

-James ?

Il n'était pas là. Un parchemin était posé sur son lit. Remus hésita un moment, avant de se dire que, si James ne tenait pas à ce que quelqu'un le lise, il l'aurait caché un peu mieux que ça. Il le saisit et remarqua que c'était une de ses chansons.

**Besoin de toi**

_Besoin de toi,_

_Besoin de ton regard, de ta voix,_

_Besoin de toi,_

_Besoin de ton rire, de ton sourire, juste ça,_

_Besoin que tu sois là, besoin de toi._

_--_

_Je veux plus te regarder partir,_

_Je veux pas que tu me laisse mourir,_

_Je veux que tu reviennes, que tu sois là_

_Je veux ta présence, je veux ta voix,_

_J'en peux plus, tire-moi de là,_

_Je m'en tirerais pas sans toi._

_--_

_Besoin de toi,_

_Besoin de ton regard, de ta voix,_

_Besoin de toi,_

_Besoin de ton rire, de ton sourire, juste ça_

_Besoin que tu sois là, besoin de toi._

_--_

_Pourquoi t'as que de l'hypocrisie ?_

_Que de la haine, que du mépris,_

_Pourquoi y a plus ton amitié ?_

_Plus tes rires, plus ta gaieté,_

_Pourquoi tu veux pas m'aider ?_

_J'en peux plus, tire-moi de là,_

_Je m'en tirerais pas sans toi._

_--_

_Besoin de toi,_

_Besoin de ton regard, de ta voix,_

_Besoin de toi,_

_Besoin de ton rire, de ton sourire, juste ça,_

_Besoin que tu sois là,_

_Besoin de toi._

Remus relut une deuxième fois la chanson, avant de remarquer que le parchemin était constellé de tâches. Un mélange de larmes et de sang. Remus reposa le parchemin sous l'oreiller de James, pour être sûr que Sirius ne le verrait pas, puis il redescendit dans la salle commune.

-Sirius ?

-Oui ?

-James… Tout à l'heure, après le repas, tu lui a dit quoi ?

Sirius réfléchit un moment, avant de se souvenir de leur conversation. Il la raconta à Remus, qui murmura :

-Je crois que t'as fait une connerie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça fait deux semaines que James te balance des appels au secours ! Il se scarifie, il devient anorexique, et tu ne réagis pas !

Remus resta silencieux avant de terminer :

-Il se met en danger pour que tu le remarques. Et si tu ne fais rien, il va encore aller plus loin.

-Ecoute, Remus. James est suffisamment grand pour me dire lui-même qu'il ne va pas bien. Son problème, c'est qu'il a toujours vécu en ayant tout ce qu'il voulait d'un claquement de doigts. Et dès que quelque chose cloche, il essaye d'attirer l'attention sur lui pour que quelqu'un l'aide, parce qu'il n'est pas habitué à s'en tirer seul ! Ce qu'il nous fait, c'est rien d'autre qu'un caprice d'un gamin gâté ! Si vraiment il n'allait pas bien, il me le dirait franchement !

Remus ne répondit rien. Il finit par murmurer :

-Je vais quand même voir où il est…

-Si tu veux…

Remus remonta dans le dortoir, et sortit la carte du maraudeur, qui lui indiqua que James était dans les cachots. A coté de lui, trois autres points noirs portaient les noms de Rogue, Avery et Nott.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Alors c'est ça, finalement, l'amitié des maraudeurs ?

-Va te faire foutre, Rogue !

-Oh non, mon p'tit Potter. N'oublie pas qu'on a toujours un marché à faire, tous les deux. Donc, tu choisis quoi ? Je révèle au collège entier que tu es une pute… Ou tu travailles pour nous ? Et cette fois, je ne te laisse pas te défiler, je te préviens ! Je te donne dix secondes pour réfléchir et me donner ta réponse !

James resta silencieux un moment, puis :

-Je veux être payé.

-Quoi ? demanda Rogue.

-Je préfère encore que tu avertisses le collège plutôt que de travailler pour toi sans être payé. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

-Combien ?

-50 gallions la passe, 100 gallions la nuit, une nuit par semaine. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

Rogue ricana :

-C'est bien ce que je pensais… Te connaissant, j'aurais pensé que tu aurais voulu nous arnaquer, mais les prix que tu me proposes sont très raisonnables… Un peu cher, c'est vrai, mais pour un mec aussi bien foutu que toi ça reste normal… Tu dois vraiment être désespéré, non ? Matt te paye trois fois rien, c'est ça ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, cracha James. Je te laisse le choix : vous voulez satisfaire vos hormones débordantes d'énergie, j'ai besoin d'argent. Ce n'est pas négociable, oui, ou non ?

-C'est d'accord, répondit Rogue. On est… Mercredi, c'est ça ? Dès ce soir, tous les mercredis, tu nous rejoins ici quand tu finis tes retenues, et l'un de nous t'attendra. Si jamais tu ne peux pas ce soir là, tu te démerdes pour nous prévenir, et on se rattrape un autre jour. OK ?

-Ce n'est pas à vous de fixer le jour. J'ai, entre autre, du sommeil à récupérer.

-Ton sommeil, tu le rattraperas un autre soir, Potter, siffle Rogue. Je tiens particulièrement à te voir le mercredi soir. Après, si tu refuses… Je peux tout de suite envoyer une lettre qui révèlera à toute l'école quelle pute tu es…

-C'est OK, grogna James. Mais je ne comprends pas cet empressement à vouloir me baiser… Trop d'hormones ? Remarque, je comprends que vous n'ayez pas souvent l'occasion de vous soulager… Des cadavres comme vous, je suis vraiment sympa en ne demandant que 50 gallions !

Rogue le saisit par le col de sa robe, et le rapprocha de lui.

-Profite-en bien, Potter. Ce soir, tu ne pourras plus lâcher tes sarcasmes, ta bouche aura autre chose à faire. Ici, ce soir, à minuit. Et je te conseille d'être là.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Peter se leva, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit de James, même pas défait.

-James n'est pas rentré ?

-Il a dut passer sa nuit en retenue, comme d'hab' ! répondit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules. Venez, on va manger…

Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle déjà remplie, et s'assirent à coté de James, assis tout au bout de la table. Il finissait de manger, et Remus avait l'impression qu'il allait s'endormir dans son bol. De grandes cernes entouraient ses yeux à moitié fermés, et il baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire toutes les trois secondes.

-T'as pas dormi de la nuit, James ? demanda Peter.

-Non… Crevé… répondit-il d'une voix endormie.

Rogue rentra à ce moment là. Adressant un rictus moqueur à James, celui-ci le foudroya du regard en retour. Buvant ce qui restait de lait dans son bol, James se leva et quitta la salle.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James était assis dans le canapé, les yeux fermés. Matt recevait des amis pour la soirée, et, pendant qu'ils mangeaient, il avait droit à un peu de repos. Matt parlait avec ses amis depuis maintenant un bon moment, lorsque Matt appela :

-James ?

-Oui, Matt ?

-On voudrait… Jouer à un petit jeu avec toi… Tu veux bien ? Evidemment, tu seras payé en conséquence…

-Combien ?

-200 gallions.

-… D'accord. C'est quoi, votre jeu ?

-Une sorte de colin-maillard. Jusqu'à maintenant tu as _vu _qui on était. Pour ce jeu, tu vas plutôt _sentir_ qui on est, et tu vas devoir le deviner. Viens dans ma chambre, ce sera plus pratique…

James suivit Matt et ses amis dans sa chambre. Matt s'approcha du jeune lion, et lui enleva ses lunettes, avant de lui bander les yeux. James sentit Matt le déshabiller entièrement, et le forcer à s'allonger sur le lit. Il lui attacha férocement les bras aux montants du lit à l'aide d'une corde mille fois trop serrée, et expliqua, tout en lui caressant les cheveux :

-Je t'explique. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu vas devoir sentir qui on est. On va simplement s'amuser un peu avec toi, et tu vas devoir deviner qui est en train de te défoncer, c'est clair ? Bien sûr, chaque fois que tu te tromperas, tu auras une petite punition, ce serait pas drôle sinon…

James se débattit légèrement contre les cordes, qui lui entaillèrent les poignets. Il détestait être attaché, alors quand en plus il avait les yeux bandés…

Il sentit quelqu'un s'allonger sur lui et lui écarter fermement les jambes, avant de le prendre, tout aussi violemment que Matt. Il plongea une main dans ses cheveux, et le tira en arrière, l'obligeant à se cambrer au maximum pendant qu'il accélérait ses coups de butoir. Lorsqu'il se retira, il sentit une main plus douce caresser son épaule, et Matt demanda :

-Alors James ? C'était qui, selon toi ?

-Sais pas… Yaxley ? proposa-t-il au hasard.

-Perdu !

Un coup de cravache tomba sur le bas de son dos. Quatre autres suivirent, avant que les coups n'arrêtent de tomber. James gémit légèrement, et il entendit Matt ricaner. Et le jeu continua.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James restait immobile, étendu sur le lit de Matt, criant doucement de douleur. Une douleur cuisante lui brûlait les hanches, et il ne supportait plus les pénétrations répétées de Matt et de ses amis. Le bas de son dos était couvert de sang, dû aux coups de cravache qu'il recevait presque à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait qui venait de le prendre. A nouveau, il sentit quelqu'un s'allonger sur lui, mais réussit à distinguer l'odeur de l'eau de Cologne de Matt. Au moins, il n'aurait pas de coups de cravache… Pour ce tour là.

Matt le pénétra violemment, et James laissa échapper un hurlement. Il plongea sa main dans ses cheveux, et le tira en arrière. Ses coups de reins violents l'obligeaient à se cambrer encore plus, rendant la douleur insupportable. Lorsque Matt accéléra ses coups, James sentit quelque chose craquer au niveau de ses hanches, et une douleur atroce le parcourut. Il hurla jusqu'à s'en déchirer la voix. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, épongées par le foulard qui l'empêchait de voir. Incapable de supporter la douleur plus longtemps, ses yeux se fermèrent. Noir.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-C'EST INADMISSIBLE ! VOUS AVEZ FAILLI LE TUER !

-IL ETAIT _D'ACCORD_ ! ET LE CONTRAT PRECISE QUE…

-IL NE S'AGIT PAS D'UN QUELCONQUE CONTRAT OU D'UN EMPLOI, IL S'AGIT DE JAMES !! IL S'AGIT D'UN GAMIN DE 17 ANS QUI A LES HANCHES BRISEES A CAUSE DE VOS CONNERIES !!

-JE LE _PAYE_ !! IL EST PAYE POUR FAIRE CA !! IL A LUI-MEME SIGNE UN CONTRAT DANS LEQUEL IL EST DIT CLAIREMENT QU'IL ACCEPTAIT D'ETRE PAYE POUR CA !!

-En effet, si on se réfère au contrat…

-LA QUESTION N'EST PAS LA !! MEME SI JAMES EST PAYE POUR LE DIVERTIR SEXUELLEMENT, IL N'EST ECRIT NUL PART SUR CE CONTRAT QUE VOUS AVEZ LE DROIT DE LE BLESSER ! ET VOUS AURIEZ DUT NOUS PREVENIR DES L'INSTANT OU IL S'EST EVANOUI, ET NON LE LUNDI MATIN EN CONSTATANT QU'IL N'ETAIT TOUJOURS PAS REVEILLE !!

James gémit doucement. Les hurlements résonnaient dans sa tête, explosant avec le même effet qu'une bombe. Une main douce passa dans ses cheveux. Une main de fille, pensa-t-il aussitôt.

-James ? James, t'es réveillé ?

James reconnut immédiatement la voix de la fille qui lui parlait. Mais c'était bien la dernière voix qu'il s'attendait à entendre chez Matt… Même si elle bossait pour la même maison close que lui, Matt n'aimait pas les filles… Il ouvrit les yeux, et tourna la tête.

Il était allongé sur le canapé du salon de Matt. A coté de lui, une fille de 17 ans, blonde avec de grands yeux gris et une fine paire de lunettes, le dévisageait d'un air inquiet. Plus loin, tous debout, deux hommes assez carrés vêtus de costumes noirs empêchaient McGonagall de se ruer sur Matt, tandis que, un mètre plus loin, une femme de 60 ans aux cheveux d'un noir corbeau relisait ce qui semblait être son contrat de travail. _C'est quoi c'te bordel ? _pensa-t-il aussitôt.

Il essaya de se redresser, mais ses hanches avaient été immobilisées. La femme aux cheveux noirs proposa :

-James a besoin de se reposer, il voudrait mieux que nous allions nous expliquer ailleurs.

Puis elle s'adressa à la fille agenouillée à coté du canapé :

-Jessica, tu lui expliques ce qui s'est passé ?

Sans attendre de réponses, elle disparut avec les autres vers le couloir de la maison. James tourna la tête.

-Jessie ? C'est quoi c'te bordel ?

-Alors, répondit Jessica, je vais essayer de faire simple. Tu es tombé dans les pommes. Le problème, c'est que le lundi, moment où tu étais censé retourner en cours, tu n'étais toujours pas réveillé, donc ton employeur a été obligé de prévenir ton école, en disant que tu avais fait un malaise, et qu'il faudrait que quelqu'un vienne te chercher pour t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Donc ta prof est arrivée, et t'as jeté un sortilège de diagnostique. Quand elle a vu ce qu'il t'avais fait, elle est rentré dans une crise d'hystérie monstrueuse, et a exigé de voir la tenancière de notre maison close. Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle allait te voir, j'ai voulu venir avec elle pour dire bonjour, et ses sbires ont suivi le mouvement pour éviter qu'il n'y ait trop de morts… Voilà, je crois que je t'ai à peu près tout résumé…

Les autres revinrent dans le salon, et la tenancière de la maison close s'adressa à Matt :

-Même si vous l'avez loué, James m'appartient encore, et vous savez pertinemment que je ne supporte pas que l'on abîme ma marchandise… Donc dorénavant, si vous le blessez à nouveau, je n'hésiterait pas à briser le contrat !

-De toute façon, trancha McGonagall, il est hors de question que James revienne ici avant les vacances de Noël. Il a les hanches brisées, et aura beaucoup de chance s'il n'est pas condamné à boiter éternellement.

-La magie peut soigner n'importe quelle blessure ! protesta Matt.

-La magie peut soigner une blessure si celle-ci ne s'est pas aggravée ! Et elle a justement eu largement le temps de s'aggraver le temps que vous nous préveniez ! Vous auriez dut nous appeler dès l'instant où il s'est évanoui ! protesta McGonagall. De toute façon, maintenant vous savez à quoi vous en tenir si jamais vous le blessez à nouveau ! Je ramène James à Poudlard.

McGonagall s'approcha de lui, et lui tendit un bout de parchemin.

-Touchez ça, James.

James le toucha, et une secousse au nombril l'attira. Il fut prit dans un tourbillon, avant de retomber allongé sur une surface moelleuse.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Tiens ! Il est revenu…

-Dommage, on était presque tranquilles…

James s'efforçait d'ignorer les railleries survenues au moment où il était rentré dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

-FOUTEZ LUI LA PAIX ! rugit une voix.

James sursauta, et se retourna vers Lily, qui demanda :

-Ca va, James ?

-Ouais, merci…

Lily remarqua qu'il boitait.

-Qu'est-ce que t'avais ?

-Je m'étais fait mal aux hanches.

Ca expliquerait pourquoi il boitait autant, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mme Pomfresh n'avait pas réussi à faire en sorte qu'il marche normalement.

James remonta dans son dortoir, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux, pendant que les paroles d'une nouvelle chanson lui venait en tête.

**Help**

_Help, I need somebody,  
Help, not just anybody,  
Help, you know I need someone, help._

_When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors._

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me._

_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,  
My independence seems to vanish in the haze.  
But every now and then I feel so insecure,  
I know that I just need you like I've never done before._

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me._

_When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
But now these daya are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors._

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh._

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Et voilà, reviews, please !!


	10. Chapter 10

Nouveau chapitre, pour vous servir ! Rien à dire de plus…

ENJOY !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Un peu de silence, s'il vous plait !

Tout le monde se tut lorsque McGonagall rentra dans la salle.

-Merci. Aujourd'hui, les dernière année, métamorphose humaine ! Vous connaissez les bases du dernier cours, allez-y !

Elle jeta un sort qui installa de grands miroirs contre les murs, et ils commencèrent à s'entraîner devant. Une demie-heure plus tard, elle passa dans les rangs pour voir les résultats. Les cheveux roux de Lily étaient devenus rose, ceux de Sirius, châtains, les yeux de Remus avaient pris une couleur bleu turquoise, et Peter commençait à faire apparaître des tâches de rousseur. Puis elle s'approcha de James. Il n'y avait absolument aucun changement physique chez lui. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour regarder la façon dont il jetait le sort. Les yeux fermés, sa baguette à seulement quelques millimètres de son visage, il murmurait la formule en agitant sa baguette d'un léger coup sec. Mais il ne se passait absolument rien.

Minerva fronça les sourcils, et ré-observa James trois fois. Il lançait le sortilège d'une façon tout à fait correcte… La formule, la concentration, le mouvement bref de la baguette, tout y était. Mais absolument rien ne se produisait, sa baguette ne réagissait même pas lorsqu'il la frappait sans le faire exprès sur ses lunettes.

Elle le laissa essayer le sortilège pendant qu'elle passait voir les autres élèves, puis déclara :

-Bon, le cours est bientôt fini ! Rangez vos baguettes, et notez vos devoirs pour la semaine prochaine !

Les élèves sortirent de la salle, pendant que les troisième année y rentraient.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Minerva cria :

-Entrez.

-B'soir madame.

-Bonsoir, James, sourit-elle en levant la tête vers lui.

-Je vais chercher l'éponge pour nettoyer les tables, dit-il presque automatiquement.

Minerva resta bouche bée devant autant de résignation de sa part.

-Non, James.

Il leva la tête, visiblement surpris. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit venir une chaise qu'elle posa devant son bureau.

-Asseyez-vous.

James s'assit et garda la tête baissée, le regard ancré dans le sol.

-Je voulais vous parler à propos du cours de ce matin.

-Je suis désolé, madame ! assura-t-il en levant la tête. Je vous jure que j'essayais, je…

-Je sais, _je sais_ que vous faisiez tout votre possible. Mais ce n'est pas normal que vous ne réussissiez pas, d'autant plus de la part d'un élève aussi brillant que vous. Je voudrais que vous réessayiez. Vous avez votre baguette sur vous ?

-Oui.

James réessaya plusieurs fois, suivant les conseils de la professeur, sans jamais arriver à un quelconque résultat. Plus il recommençait, plus il désespérait, se retrouvant au bord des larmes.

-Calmez-vous, James, murmura McGonagall d'une voix douce. Il ne faut pas que vous restiez sur un échec. On va faire plus simple, beaucoup plus simple.

Elle ouvrit un de ses tiroirs, et en sortit une allumette.

-Transformez-moi ça en une aiguille.

En effet, il aurait été difficile de faire plus simple. Ce sort était celui qu'on apprenait lors du premier cours, en première année. James se concentra de toutes ses forces sur l'allumette, et jeta le sort. Même s'il était basique, il soupira de soulagement en la voyant se transformer en une aiguille parfaite.

-C'est bien.

Minerva tira une araignée de ses tiroirs.

-Maintenant, transformez ça en un verre à pied.

James se concentra, et donna trois coups de baguette en murmurant :

-_Verraverto !_

Là encore, l'araignée se transforma en un verre à pied impeccable.

Minerva continua de lui faire faire des exercices, mais il n'y avait rien à faire : il réussissait impeccablement les sortilèges basiques, et bloquait totalement dès que les exercices dépassaient le niveau de la 4e année. Les sortilèges répétés fatiguaient le jeune Gryffondor, qui rapidement devint trop épuisé pour prononcer la moindre formule. Elle dit :

-C'est bon, on va rester là-dessus. Rentrez dans votre salle commune, vous avez besoin de dormir.

James resta immobile, hésitant.

-Un problème, James ?

-La Grosse Dame a changé le mot de passe hier soir, j'étais en retenue quand elle l'a donné aux autres… Je peux pas rentrer dans la salle commune…

-Vos condisciples de Gryffondor ne vous l'ont pas donné ?

-Non.

Minerva resta silencieuse trois secondes, le regard fixé dans les yeux noisette de James. Puis elle soupira :

-Je vais vous accompagner pour dire à la Grosse Dame de vous donner le mot de passe.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dumbledore releva la tête, fixant McGonagall du regard.

-Sa _magie _? Minerva, c'est impossible…

-Albus, venez le voir un soir si vous ne me croyez pas ! James va mal, et ses pouvoirs magiques commencent à en pâtir très sérieusement ! Il a le même niveau que des troisièmes année, et ça ne va pas s'arrêter là ! Si James continue à déprimer de cette façon, sa magie va continuer à disparaître, et dans un mois il aura autant de talents magiques qu'un Cracmol ! Il manque de sommeil, il n'a plus aucun ami, personne ne lui transmet même les nouveaux mots de passe de leur salle commune ! Albus, ces retenues permanentes ne peuvent plus durer !

Dumbledore regarda Minerva deux secondes, et soupira :

-Minerva, réduire ses retenues à cause d'une déprime s'appelle du favoritisme !

-Et le laisser dans cet état s'appelle de la non-assistance à personne en danger ! protesta furieusement McGonagall.

-Très bien. Je vais y réfléchir.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James rentra dans la salle commune en même temps que Sirius, Remus et Peter. Il continuait à traîner avec eux, faisant office de poteau, écoutant les trois autres discuter avec animation. James se laissa tomber dans un canapé, et posa son sac. Sirius s'étira :

-Oh, moi j'ai la flemme, je fais mes devoirs demain ! Je vais poser mon sac dans le dortoir…

Sirius monta, et ouvrit la porte du dortoir. Il resta bouche bée, immobile, la main sur la poignée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sirius ? demanda Remus.

Devant le silence absolu de Sirius, Remus monta à son tour, et s'immobilisa de la même façon. Mais il réussit à murmurer :

-James…

-Quoi ?

James se leva, et Sirius s'écarta pour le laisser regarder. Son regard se fixa sur son lit. Ou plutôt, sur l'endroit où se trouvait habituellement son lit. A sa place, les pieds du lit, découpés par magie, roulaient sur le sol, tandis que les lattes du lit étaient éparpillées dans le dortoir. Son matelas, déchiré de toutes parts, n'était plus qu'un vulgaire tas de plumes.

-Putain… murmura Sirius d'un air dégoûté. Qui a put faire ça ?

-Y a beaucoup de monde qui supporte James de moins en moins, parmi les Gryffondors… fit remarquer Remus. N'importe qui aurait put faire ça…

James rentra dans le dortoir, et lança un _accio_ pour récupérer tous les débris de son lit, éparpillés aux quatre coins du dortoir. Il soupira légèrement de soulagement en voyant que ce sort là, il arrivait encore à le jeter. Remus s'approcha de lui, constatant les dégâts.

-Tu veux que j'aille chercher McGonagall pour qu'elle te fasse venir un autre lit ?

-Non, ça sert à rien, il sera déchiqueté aussi rapidement que le premier… Je vais dormir dans la salle commune ou dans la Salle sur Demande… Mais merci.

James ressortit du dortoir. Remus le regarda, et fronça les sourcils. Ca faisait deux semaines que James avait eu les hanches cassées à cause de ce qu'il avait fait pendant son week-end, et pourtant… Pourtant il boitait encore de façon plus qu'effrayante.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Hey, Potter !

James leva la tête vers Rogue.

-On te voit ce soir, bien sûr ? demanda le Serpentard.

-Je peux pas, répondit James, j'ai trop mal aux hanches.

-Ca c'est ton problème, Potter.

-Ca deviendra le tien si je tombe dans les pommes parce que j'ai trop mal. A mon avis, McGonagall sera ravie d'entendre parler de la proposition que vous m'avez faite, non ?

Rogue le foudroya du regard.

-OK, on te laisse tranquille jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, et tu reprends après, d'accord ?

-Ca marche.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James était étalé dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, lorsque Sirius rentra.

-Eh, James ! T'as vu ça ?

-Quoi ?

Sirius lui lança un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, que James attrapa au vol. Il le déplia et lut l'article en première page :

_**Dolorès Ombrage renforce ses lois concernant les prostitués**_

_Continuant sur la lancée des lois publiées il y a maintenant deux mois de cela, Dolorès Ombrage, chef du département de l'emploi au ministère de la magie, fixe de nouveaux articles dans ses lois concernant les prostitués. Elle nous explique cela dans une interview qu'elle a eu la gentillesse de nous accorder : "Le ministère s'intéresse particulièrement au cas de ces personnes, qui, pour la plupart, ont pratiquement tout perdu. Pour leur apporter l'aide dont ils ont besoin pour se sortir de cette terrible situation, nous devons d'abord les connaître. C'est pourquoi ma nouvelle loi oblige tout prostitué à venir au ministère pour être répertorié et marqué comme tel. Tout prostitué surpris dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, sans pour autant porter cette marque distinctive sera passible d'une condamnation à vie à la prison d'Askaban. Les prostitués sont donc invités à se présenter au ministère, dans les plus brefs délais, pour recevoir cette marque qui permettra à nos agents de sécurité de les distinguer."_

_Cette nouvelle loi provoque de vives réactions de la part de personnages importants de notre monde. Nous citons notamment le témoignage indigné de Bathilda Tourdesac, historienne de la magie reconnue : "Cette loi est une honte, ces personnes sont déjà en difficulté, certains ont subi des choses horribles avant d'en arriver là, et en plus de ça on voudrait les marquer de la même façon que les esclaves lors de la période de la Traite des Cracmols ! C'est inadmissible ! Si vous voulez réellement les aider, supprimez ces lois et trouvez-leur des logements et des emplois !"_

_D'autres personnes, également interrogées, ont fait preuve de beaucoup plus d'ironie : "Ecoutez, nous a répondu une sorcière qui tient à rester dans l'anonymat, les mangemorts détruisent chaque jour nos champs de céréales, tuent nos élevages, brûlent nos plantations ! Une étude magique a démontré que, en raison des pénuries de nourritures dues à ces attaques, le prix de la nourriture a tellement augmenté que désormais, un repas correct et équilibré coûte environ 100 gallions ! Quand on sait que le SMIS, Salaire Minimum d'Intérêt Sorcier, se situe au seuil de 300 gallions par moi, on est donc censés manger 3 repas en un mois ! Le sorcier moyen reçoit 300 gallions par mois, alors que certains prostitués en reçoivent autant en une seule nuit ! Franchement, si vous voulez mon avis, ça incite vivement à changer de travail, peu importe les lois qui planent sur nos têtes !"_

_Bref, cette loi, bien qu'elle soit désormais en vigueur et appliquée, entraîne beaucoup de réactions dans le monde magique, et nous devrons attendre davantage avant d'en savoir plus sur l'avenir de cette nouvelle loi._

_Ouais, pensa James,_ certaines _putes sont payées 300 gallions la nuit… Elle fermerait sa gueule si elle savait que d'autres sont payés 10 gallions le week-end…_

Remus, qui avait lu par-dessus l'épaule de James, demanda suffisamment discrètement pour que personne autour d'eux ne l'entende :

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Il est hors de question que je les laisse me marquer comme du bétail ! répondit James d'une voix agacée. Elle croit vraiment qu'elle peut nous traiter comme ça ?

-Fais gaffe quand même… murmura Peter. S'ils te chopent et que t'es pas marqué…

-T'inquiète, je verrais le moment venu !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Tiens, revoilà la pute !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ? demande un gars de 6e année en se levant.

-Il se trouve que c'est ma salle commune, ça te pose un problème ? je demande en tirant ma baguette.

Le sixième année foudroya James du regard, avant de faire volte-face. James soupira d'agacement, et se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. Une fille de deuxième année vint le rejoindre.

-Tu devrais pas les écouter, tu sais… C'est des vrais conards…

-Je sais, Eoria, sourit James. T'inquiète pas pour moi…

-Mais quand même… Où est Sirius, au fait ?

-J'en sais rien, je suppose qu'il est toujours en train de manger… Pourquoi t'es pas au dîner, toi ?

-J'ai un devoir de potions à finir… J'y arrive pas ! Tu saurais pas où est Severus, pour que je puisse lui demander ?

-Non, mais fais voir, je peux peut-être t'aider… C'est quoi, ton problème ?

-Je dois faire deux rouleaux de parchemin sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune…

James sourit, et répondit :

-On a eu un devoir dans le même style y a pas longtemps, et Lily avait emprunté un bouquin à la bibliothèque où il y avait largement de quoi faire deux rouleaux de parchemin… Je pense qu'elle l'a encore…

-Génial, je vais lui demander ! Merci beaucoup James, je t'adore, t'es trop sympa !

Un pâle sourire se dessina sur le visage de James. Il ferma les yeux, mais n'arrivais pas à ignorer les railleries des autres Gryffondors dans son dos. James se leva, et sortit.

-Où tu vas, James ? cria Eoria.

-Je vais prendre l'air cinq minutes…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Minerva aurait été incapable de dire si James allait mieux ou moins bien. A première vue, il paraissait plus éveillé, d'humeur plus joyeuse que d'habitude. Mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir la cause de ce changement de comportement. Un soir où elle faisait une ronde dans les couloirs, vers minuit, elle entendit du bruit en provenance de la tour d'astronomie. Elle y monta et aperçut James, assis sur un créneau de la tour, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Elle s'approcha de lui, et remarqua qu'il tenait quelque chose dans la main.

Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui, et posa une main sur son épaule. James sursauta et se retourna vivement, plissant des yeux pour la distinguer dans l'obscurité. Minerva murmura :

-_Lumos !_

La tour s'éclaira grâce à sa baguette, et James murmura :

-Professeur…

-James. Vous ne devriez pas dormir ?

-Pas fatigué.

Minerva approcha sa baguette du visage de James, et ordonna en désignant ce qu'il tenait dans la main :

-Lâchez-ça, James.

James hésita deux secondes avant d'écraser le joint qu'il tenait. Minerva remarqua que la drogue qu'il avait respirée avait déjà fait ses effets. Ses pupilles, dilatées au maximum, contrastait horriblement avec le blanc de ses yeux, devenu rouge.

-James… Si j'écoutais le règlement, je devrais vous coller en retenue pour usage de stupéfiants.

-Je suis déjà en retenue…

-Je sais, mais vous vous mettez en danger en vous droguant !

-Ca fait du bien… murmura-t-il d'une voix suppliante. C'est la seule chose qui me permet de… d'oublier…

Minerva pinça des lèvres. D'un coté elle le comprenait. De l'autre, elle savait que James mettait sa vie en danger en se droguant.

-James, vous droguer n'est pas une solution. Ca camouflera vos problèmes, ça ne les résoudras pas pour autant ! James… Je pense sérieusement que vous devriez voir un psy.

-Les psy sont considérés comme des personnes délivrant des soins, au même titre que les médicomages…

-Oui, et alors ?

-Les putains dans mon genre n'ont pas accès aux soins.

Minerva haussa les sourcils. Non pas parce qu'il avait entièrement raison, mais parce qu'il n'avait jamais parlé de lui de cette façon. Même s'il travaillait depuis bientôt 6 mois, James avait bien trop d'amour propre pour utiliser ce genre de mots pour se décrire lui-même.

-James… Où trouvez-vous cette drogue ?

Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il répondit tout de même :

-Quelqu'un me la fournit pour seulement quelques noises.

-Qui ?

-Une fille qui bosse dans la même maison close que moi. Elle est pas à Poudlard, vous la connaissez pas…

Elle soupira.

-Bon, j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor. 25 pour la drogue, 25 pour votre sortie nocturne. Maintenant retournez dans votre dortoir !

James se leva, et prit machinalement le chemin de la Salle sur Demande.

-Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas dans votre dortoir ?

Le Gryffondor hésita une fraction de seconde, avant de répondre :

-J'ai plus de lit.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai plus de lit ! Quelqu'un a fait exploser les lattes, et m'a déchiré mon matelas…

-ET VOUS NE POUVIEZ PAS LE DIRE POUR QU'ON LE REMPLACE ?

-Ca aurait servi à quoi ? Le deuxième lit aurait très vite été dans le même état que le premier, et tout le monde m'aurait traité de balance… J'ai pas envie de chercher les ennuis…

-Et moi j'ai envie de trouver le coupable, répondit sèchement McGonagall. Allez dans la Salle sur Demande en attendant, mais je ne laisserait pas cette situation durer, James.

Il répondit par un hochement d'épaules :

-Comme vous voulez… Au fait, madame… Je voulais savoir… Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une autorisation de sortie du château ?

-Quand ?

-Avant les vacances, pendant une journée entière.

-Pourquoi ?

James lui expliqua brièvement les raisons de son absence, et McGonagall approuva :

-D'accord, je vais vous signer un papier que je vous transmettrais demain ou après-demain.

-Merci.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-C'est bizarre… remarqua Remus, on a pas vu James de la journée… Il était même pas en cours ! Vous savez pas où il peut être ?

-Son absence n'a pas trop choqué McGo, fit remarquer Sirius, donc soit il est encore rendu à l'infirmerie, soit il a eu une autorisation de sortie…

-Tiens, le voilà !

James rentra dans le dortoir, qu'il avait ré-intégré depuis que McGonagall lui avait fait ramener un autre lit.

-T'étais où, aujourd'hui ? demanda Sirius.

-Pourquoi, tu t'inquiètes pour moi, maintenant ? lâcha James d'une voix sarcastique, sans même le regarder.

-Absolument pas, je posais juste la question comme ça. Après, si tu veux pas y répondre, c'est ton problème, j'ai pas de comptes à te rendre.

-Ca tombe très bien, parce que justement, j'ai pas l'intention de te répondre.

Sirius referma le rideau de son lit, et James distingua sa silhouette s'allonger. Attrapant son pyjama, il enleva son tee-shirt. Il avait totalement oublié que Peter était juste derrière lui.

-James, qu'est-ce que t'as, derrière l'épaule ?

-Rien ! Une brûlure… Je me suis planté dans un feu de cheminée.

-Tu crois vraiment nous faire gober ça ? demanda Sirius en se levant.

Il s'approcha de James, et le prit doucement, mais fermement par l'épaule pour voir ce qu'il avait.

Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Derrière son épaule droite, il avait en effet une superbe brûlure. Une grande tâche rouge entourait des symboles noirs, visiblement créés en carbonisant sa peau. Le tatouage noir représentait les chiffres et lettres "JP1568753".

Sirius lâcha James, le dévisageant avec dégoût. Puis il demanda :

-Je croyais que t'avais pas l'intention de les laisser te marquer comme du bétail ?

-J'ai changé d'avis, ça te pose un problème ?

Il essaya de se dégager, mais Sirius l'agrippa par l'épaule.

-Non, ça me pose aucun problème. C'est juste que je pensais vraiment pas que ça t'amuserait d'afficher comme ça le fait que tu n'es qu'une sale putain.

-Tu crois que ça me fait marrer ? rugit James. Tu crois que ça m'amuse, de laisser ces conards du ministère me coller une barre de fer chauffée à blanc sur la peau, sans anesthésie, pour m'humilier encore un peu plus ?

-Ne cherche pas à me faire pitié, grogna Sirius en plaquant violemment James contre le mur.

-Lâche-moi ! hurla James en se débattant. Je cherche pas à te faire pitié, j'ai simplement pas envie de finir ma vie à Askaban à cause de cette saloperie de loi !

-Et depuis quand James Potter se soucis-t-il un minimum de la loi ?

James ne répondit rien, soutenant le regard de Sirius.

-T'es vraiment un crétin, reprit Sirius en le dévisageant avec dégoût. Tu te scarifies, tu te laisses crever de faim, tu te drogues, et maintenant tu obéis comme un bon toutou au ministère… C'est ça, hein ? Cette marque… C'est rien de plus qu'un autre moyen d'attirer notre attention ?

A nouveau, James resta silencieux. Tout simplement parce que Sirius s'était dangereusement approché de la vérité. Et il interpréta son silence sans aucune difficulté. Renforçant sa prise sur James, il le jeta violemment par terre.

-Dégage !

James ouvrit la bouche, mais Sirius le coupa :

-Non ! Tu _dégages_ !

James se releva, et recula. Sirius lui décocha un coup de poing dans la tempe.

-J'ai dit dégage d'ici, Potter !

-SIRIUS ! rugit Remus. Ne le frappe pas !

James fit volte-face, et partit en courant.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Et voilà, l'auteur décline toute responsabilité en cas de meurtre prématuré de Sirius par une fan de James !

Reviews, please !!


	11. Chapter 11

Nouveau chapitre, pour vous servir !

ENJOY !!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Bon, tu me lâches maintenant, on a cours avec McGo, elle va péter une crise si on est en retard…

-M'EN FOUS !!

Une autre gifle partit, et Remus murmura :

-Euh, Evans… Si tu veux mon avis, tu vas te faire mal avant lui à ce rythme là…

-LA FERME LUPIN !! BLACK, JE VEUX UNE REPONSE !! QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI A FAIT ??

-Ecoute, Evans, soupira Sirius, je me suis pris la tête avec lui à cause de quelque chose qu'il a fait.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-James n'apprécierait _vraiment pas_ que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même…

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à Remus, qui approuva d'un hochement de tête. Sirius reprit :

-Evidemment, _il est possible_ que deux ou trois coups soient partis durant cette petite explication…

-Ca ne te donne pas le droit de le foutre à la porte de votre dortoir ! rugit Lily. Alors écoute-moi bien, Black. _Si jamais_ je retrouve encore une fois James en train de dormir sur le canapé de la salle commune, je te jure que je fais remonter ça jusqu'à McGo, c'est clair ?

-OK, Evans, c'est bon, James peut revenir. Mais si tu veux mon avis… Je l'ai foutu dehors pour sa propre sécurité.

-Comment ça ?

-S'il était resté une seconde de plus, je ne répondais plus de mes actes tellement il me saoulait. Il t'expliquera les détails de ce qui s'est passé lui-même. Dis-lui aussi qu'il peux revenir dans le dortoir.

-Parfait. Et je veux que tu ailles le voir pour que tu t'excuses !

-Ca, pas question ! James a besoin de grandir un peu, ce n'est pas à moi de me remettre en question !

Lily le foudroya du regard, avant de faire demi-tour et de rentrer en cours de métamorphose.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James était épuisé. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de dormir, mais il restait là, à genoux, frottant vigoureusement son éponge crasseuse contre le sol des toilettes.

-Si j'étais toi, j'irais balancer cette éponge dans le visage de Sirius, fit remarquer une voix à coté de lui.

-Retourne l'emmerder, et laisse-moi tranquille, Mimi ! ordonna James d'une voix agacée.

-Oh non, James, tu sais, t'es tout aussi séduisant que lui…

-LA FERME !! rugit le Gryffondor.

-Oh, mon Jimmychounet… Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, à moi…

-Mimi, va avec Sirius pour voir si je suis avec lui, bordel !

-Bon, ben puisque tu t'énerves… Moi je m'en vais…

James jeta un regard agacé à Mimi qui plongeait dans la cuvette des toilettes, éclaboussant toute la partie qu'il venait tout juste de nettoyer.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James regarda quelques secondes la feuille de parchemin vierge devant lui. Soupirant, il prit sa plume, la trempa dans l'encrier, et commença à écrire.

_Sirius,_

_Tu veux que je te le dise alors je te l'écris. Tu me prends peut-être pour un gamin capricieux, tu me prends peut-être pour un type suicidaire, tu me prends peut-être pour rien d'autre qu'une sale putain, j'en sais rien, je sais pas ce que tu penses de moi. _

_C'est vrai, depuis le début de l'année je te balance des appels aux secours. Ce n'est pas pour jouer la comédie. C'est vraiment que j'ai besoin de toi, plus que jamais, j'ai besoin de toi, et tu peux pas savoir à quel point. _

_J'ai besoin de toi pour me tirer de cette situation, j'ai besoin que quelqu'un me considère comme autre chose qu'une pute, besoin d'un peu d'affection, simplement besoin de mon meilleur ami. _

_Quand tu m'as dit de dégager, hier, tu peux pas imaginer à quel point tu m'as fait mal. J'aurais eu mille fois moins mal si tu m'avais enfoncé un poignard dans la poitrine, et franchement, j'aurais vraiment préféré que tu me tabasses, parce que même ça, ça aurait fait moins mal. _

_En bref, si je t'écris ça, c'était pour te dire ce que tu ne m'avais pas laissé dire hier : Déjà, si je me suis fait marquer, c'est juste pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec le ministère. Ca t'échappe peut-être, mais je te rappelle que j'ai une sœur qui est censée compter sur moi pour manger. Moi-même, je ne sais pas si je voulais vraiment te balancer un autre appel au secours en me faisant marquer, quoi qu'il en soit, je n'essaye pas de te faire pitié, je veux juste essayer d'avoir le moins d'emmerdes possibles. J'estime que j'en ai déjà suffisamment avec mes problèmes d'argent et les lois d'Ombrage, j'ai pas envie d'en rajouter._

_Je voulais surtout te poser une question : depuis le début de l'année, c'est vrai que je ne te voies pratiquement jamais à cause de mes retenues. J'ai d'ailleurs pensé que c'était à cause de ça, si tu commençais à m'abandonner : parce que je n'étais jamais là et que vous aviez fini par vous replier tous les trois. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de douter. Donc je voulais te le demander directement : est-ce que tu m'as laissé tomber à cause de mes retenues, ou à cause du fait que je suis une pute ? S'il te plait, réponds-moi franchement, la vérité fait moins mal que n'importe lequel des mensonges._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris ça, je sais même pas si je vais avoir le courage de te donner ou de t'envoyer cette lettre un jour. Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais à nouveau te dire que j'ai besoin de toi. De la même façon que tu avais besoin de moi quand tes parents t'ont foutu à la porte l'année dernière, de la même façon que tu avais besoin de moi pour t'embrasser et faire dégager Mimi, cette fois c'est moi qui ai besoin de toi. _

_T'es mon meilleur ami, et je veux pas te perdre. Je supporterais pas de te perdre._

_Amicalement,_

James raya ce dernier mot, et le remplaça par :

_Sincèrement,_

_James._

James relut trois fois la lettre, puis la glissa dans sa poche.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James monta sa valise dans le filet à bagages, puis se laissa tomber sur la banquette du train. En temps normal, l'idée des vacances de Noël l'aurait réjouie, mais la simple pensée qu'il devrait passer ces vacances chez ses oncles le terrorisait au plus haut point. La porte s'ouvrit, et Sirius, Remus et Peter entrèrent. N'accordant pas un seul regard à James, ils s'installèrent, et commencèrent à parler.

James passa tout le trajet assis contre la fenêtre, à regarder le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, entendant vaguement derrière lui les conversations enjouées des maraudeurs. Puis le train arriva à la gare de King Cross. James descendit sa valise du filet, et passa la barrière séparant le monde magique, et le monde moldu.

-Ah, te voilà, toi ! Pas trop tôt…

-Heureux de te voir, moi aussi ! répondit James avec un sourire hypocrite à son oncle.

-La ferme ! Allez, viens !

Son oncle le saisit violemment par le bras, et transplana avec lui. Ils atterrirent devant une grande maison.

-Rentre ! ordonna son oncle en le poussant dans le dos.

James attrapa sa valise, et rentra dans la maison. A l'instant où il poussait la porte, un hurlement retentit :

-JAMES !!

Sous la surprise, James lâcha sa valise, et referma ses bras autour des épaules de la fille qui venait de se jeter sur lui.

-Salut ma chérie, murmura-t-il en embrassant Nina sur le front.

Nina resta accrochée dans les bras de son frère, la tête enfouie dans son épaule. James caressa longuement ses cheveux noirs et lisses, savourant le plaisir d'avoir enfin un contact physique amical, de pouvoir enfin serrer quelqu'un contre lui. Il aurait put garder Nina serrée contre lui pendant des heures. Mais elle finit par le lâcher, et James demanda :

-Comment tu vas ?

-Super, et toi ?

-Ca va aussi…

Deux de ses oncles, Edouard et Alfred, s'approchèrent, et demandèrent :

-Nina, chérie… Il est tard, tu devrais aller dormir…

-Je peux pas rester avec James ?

-On a deux ou trois petites choses à lui dire personnellement, ça ne va pas t'intéresser… Tu auras largement le temps de le voir pendant les vacances !

-D'accord…

James sourit :

-Allez, bonne nuit la puce !

-Bonne nuit.

Nina disparut au premier étage, et James se retourna vers ses oncles.

-Viens dans le salon.

Il les suivit, et vit que tous ses oncles et tantes étaient réunis.

-T'es revenu, toi ? demanda une de ses tantes.

-C'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix ! lança James. Crois-moi, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir de partir de cette maison de tarés… Si je suis ici, c'est pour Nina !

Alfred lui saisit un bras qu'il lui tordit violemment dans son dos.

-Tu vas nous montrer un peu plus de respect que ça, Potter ! Je ne sais pas d'où tu tiens ton arrogance… Sûrement pas de ta mère ! Notre famille est bien plus respectueuse que ça !

-Lâche-moi ! hurla James. Tu me l'as répété cinquante fois, que je faisais pas parti de votre famille, que j'étais qu'une pièce rapportée ! Tu détestes me voir dans cette maison, j'ai pas demandé à être là pour les vacances, alors maintenant, tu me fais pas chier, je te fais pas chier, et basta !

Il reçut une gifle magistrale.

-La ferme ! Bon, maintenant, n'espère pas nous fausser compagnie comme aux dernières vacances…

Un autre de ses oncles s'avança et continua :

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de vacances… Il paraît qu'après être parti, tu as trouvé un moyen très efficace de gagner de l'argent, n'est-ce pas ?

Tous ses oncles et tantes éclatèrent de rire, mais James ne voulait pas leur faire la satisfaction de rougir. Edouard s'approcha de lui, et murmura :

-Puisque tu gagnais si bien de l'argent cet été… Tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à nous ramener de l'argent de la même façon, n'est-ce pas ?

James se figea quelques secondes. Non… Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire ça !!

-Tu as très bien compris ce que je veux dire. Tu te lèves à six heures demain matin pour qu'on soigne un peu ton apparence, et après tu recommenceras à bosser, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-J'ai le choix ? demanda James.

Ses oncles éclatèrent de rire, et Alfred répondit :

-Non, en effet, tu n'as pas le choix. Allez, monte dans ta chambre !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

-Attends, je suis fatigué, j'ai mal à la tête, je crève de froid, alors s'il te plait, reprends tout _très doucement_ depuis le début ?

-Selon les lois d'Ombrage, soit disant pour nous aider, les gardiens de l'ordre magique ont le droit d'interpeller, et d'arrêter, toute personne se prostituant. Tu me suis ?

-Ouais, ça va.

-Ils ont appris qu'il y avait une maison close à Pré-au-lard, et ont décidé d'y faire un tour, pensant réaliser un joli coup de filet, tu me suis ?

-Oui.

-Mme Jackwell a vu le coup venir, et nous a tous répartis momentanément aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre, donc quand ils sont venus, il n'y avait rien pour prouver que c'était une maison close.

-Et donc, on va rester tous les deux dans l'Allée des Embrumes à crever de froid, en attendant qu'elle nous rappelle pour nous dire que les mecs du ministère sont partis ?

-Exactement, confirma Jessica. Et en contre-partie, pendant tout le temps où on restera ici à crever de froid, on garde tout l'argent qu'on gagnera pour nous ! Par contre, faut faire gaffe… On est pas beaucoup, mais s'ils nous trouvent quand même, on est pas censés avoir le droit de bosser en dehors d'une maison close !

James approuva en frissonnant. Depuis six heures du matin, il était dehors avec pour seuls vêtements ceux que sa tante lui avaient donnés : une chemise blanche, sans boutons et laissée ouverte, et un jean noir pour femme taille très basse. Jessica, elle, était habillée un peu plus chaudement : elle portait un bermuda en jean, hyper moulant, qui lui arrivait aux genoux, et une paire de bottes en cuir noires très hautes. En haut, elle avait un simple tee-shirt blanc, sous un pull rose fushia moulant avec un col en V.

-C'est vrai qu'il fait froid… commenta-t-elle.

-Te plains pas, t'as un pull ! commenta James. Moi je suis torse-nu depuis ce matin, et je peux même pas me réchauffer, ces salopards m'ont piqué ma baguette !

-_Caloris ! _murmura Jessica en pointant sa baguette sur la chemise de James. C'est mieux comme ça ?

La chemise de James dégageait de grandes vagues de chaleur qui le réchauffaient agréablement.

-Merci. Au fait, où est-ce que tu as appris la magie ? T'es jamais venue à Poudlard, comment ça se fait ?

-Mes parents avaient l'intention de m'apprendre la magie par eux-même, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne m'ont jamais inscrite à ma naissance. Mais des mangemorts les ont tués quand j'avais cinq ans. J'avais plus aucune famille, et je traînais dans les rues en cherchant de quoi manger. Mme Jackwell m'a remarquée, et m'a dit qu'elle serait inhumaine si elle laissait une fille de cinq ans à la rue. Elle m'a ramenée dans la maison close, en me disant que, pour l'instant, j'étais trop petite pour travailler. Elle a vraiment été sympa avec moi. Pendant 7 ou 8 ans, j'ai grandi là-bas, j'étais considérée comme la petite sœur de tout le monde. Mme Jackwell m'a acheté une baguette, et quelques filles qui me connaissaient depuis longtemps m'ont apprises à m'en servir. Après, vers 12 ou 13 ans, j'ai commencé à bosser, mais à la limite… Je veux dire, c'est pas comme toi. Toi, tu te demandes comment t'en est arrivé là. Moi, je me pose pas cette question. Je vis avec des putes depuis que j'ai cinq ans, donc j'ai jamais imaginé faire autre chose après… Je crois que c'est vachement plus facile à supporter…

-Ouais, sûrement… D'autant plus que toi, tu vis là-bas en permanence… Moi à l'école, faut affronter les regards de tout le monde… Les mangemorts qui ont tués tes parents, tu sais qui c'est ?

-Non. Ils étaient quatre, je ne me souviens que d'un seul d'entre eux, et la seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est sa voix… Mais si jamais je pouvais leur tomber dessus, je te jure qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur serait arrivé… Toi aussi, ce sont des mangemorts qui les ont tués ?

-Ouais. Mais eux, ils étaient une douzaine… D'un coté… Même si je m'en veux d'avoir survécu… Je me dis que je pouvais rien faire… Même si j'avais jeté plus de sorts, ils étaient trop nombreux…

Un homme s'approcha d'eux, et regarda James.

-50 gallions, ça te va ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et murmura à Jessica :

-A toute à l'heure.

-A toute ! répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James ouvrit discrètement la porte de la maison, et se glissa à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte aussi silencieusement que possible. Ses oncles étaient probablement partis dormir… Il avança vers l'escalier, mais la lumière s'alluma dans le salon.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! l'accueillit son oncle Edouard. File-moi ton fric !

James lui tendit une bourse, et Edouard jeta un coup d'œil dedans. Alfred vint derrière lui pour vérifier la somme qu'il rapportait, et demanda :

-C'est tout ?

-J'aurais ramené plus si j'avais eu plus de fringues ! protesta James. Personne ne veut d'une pute frigorifiée !

Edouard s'approcha de lui, et posa une main sur son torse avant d'approuver.

-C'est vrai que c'est pas agréable, un glaçon pareil… Je vais dire à Cindy de te donner des fringues plus chaudes. Mais ça n'annule pas ce que je t'avais dit… Tu savais ce qui t'attendait si tu nous ramenais moins de 500 gallions ?

James ferma les yeux, mais ça n'atténua pas pour autant la douleur du coup de poing qu'il reçut. Son oncle continua à le gifler, quand un cri retentit :

-Arrête, Edouard !

James et ses deux oncles levèrent la tête vers la femme qui descendaient les escaliers.

-Espèce de crétin ! rugit-elle. Comment tu peux lui faire ça ?? Regarde-le, bordel ! C'est James ! Le fils de Sylvie ! Le fils de ta propre sœur !!

-Ma sœur qu'il a laissé mourir !! Il était juste devant elle, et ce petit conard n'a rien fait pour la protéger ! Comment tu peux encore le défendre, Mina ? C'est comme s'il l'avait tuée lui-même !

-Ca n'a rien à voir !

James regarda sa tante descendre les escaliers et se placer entre son oncle et lui.

-Je te préviens, si tu veux le battre, tu me passes dessus d'abord !

Edouard grogna à l'adresse de James :

-T'as de la chance que ta tante ai été là, espèce d'ordure ! T'as intérêt à nous ramener plus que ça demain !

Ses deux oncles s'éloignèrent, et James murmura :

-Merci Mina…

-De rien, James. Viens !

Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et lui fit monter les escaliers jusqu'à une grande chambre. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur son lit, et fouilla rapidement dans un placard avant de sortir une épaisse veste de jogging.

-Tiens, mets ça, ça te réchauffera déjà un peu…

-Merci…

Sa tante prit une crème cicatrisante, qu'elle étala doucement sur ses blessures. Puis elle demanda :

-James… Comment tu vas ?

-Ca va…

-Tu es sûr ? Ecoute… Si jamais tu veux que je t'aide à t'enfuir comme l'été dernier, y a pas de soucis !

-Non, merci… C'est pas comme l'été dernier… C'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un chez qui me réfugier…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James bailla longuement, et se laissa tomber dans le canapé en fermant les yeux. Il déclara :

-C'est bien ce que je disais… J'aurais put aller me recoucher… Bon, en attendant, vous me réveillerez quand vous vous serez décidés !

Alfred le foudroya du regard, puis trancha :

-Franchement, Cindy, ça ne lui fera pas de mal d'avoir un pull… T'aurais vu comment il était glacé hier, personne n'aurait voulu baiser un glaçon pareil !

-Il n'a pas besoin de pull ! Regarde-le, il est bâti comme un dieu, le meilleur moyen d'attirer les clients, c'est qu'il reste torse nu ! Donc, s'il garde sa chemise ouverte, avec à la limite, un sortilège chauffant dessus…

-Ces sortilèges s'annulent dès qu'il enlève le vêtement sur lequel il a été jeté ! Dans deux ou trois heures, ce sort n'aura plus aucun effet puisqu'il aura trouvé un client !

-Au rythme où vous êtes partis, cria James en gardant les yeux fermés, je suis mal parti pour trouver un client dans les trois heures à venir !

-La ferme, toi ! Bon allez. Tu lui donne un pull aujourd'hui, et s'il ramène moins qu'hier, je ne m'opposerait plus à ce que tu choisisses ses fringues !

-Ca marche ! James, viens là !

-Déjà ? Vous avez fait vite… A peine une heure que vous vous engueulez…

-Tais-toi ! Bon, enfile ce pull, et monte dans la salle de bains, je vais te maquiller un peu…

-Je sais pas pourquoi, commenta James en montant, j'ai très envie de me jeter un sortilège de pluie diluvienne dès l'instant où je serais maquillé…

-LA FERME !

Une fois maquillé, James redescendit, et constata en regardant le pull qu'il portait.

-Oh, cool, y a des poches… Je peux emmener quelque chose avec moi ?

-C'est quoi ?

-Un truc, que j'ai hérité de mon père… Aucune valeur financière, juste sentimentale !

-OK, vas y.

-Merci !

James remonta chercher ce qu'il voulait emmener, puis sortit de la maison, et transplana dans l'Allée des Embrumes, où il retrouva Jessica. La jeune fille ricana en voyant le pull de James.

-T'as fini par les convaincre ?

-Ils ont passé une heure à s'engueuler pour savoir comment je me fringuerais…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James rentra chez lui, et tomba sur son oncle. Il tendit une bourse pleine de gallions, et son oncle regarda à l'intérieur.

-C'est déjà mieux ! Tu vois, Cindy, qu'il ramène beaucoup plus quand il est au chaud… Bon allez, James, monte te prendre une douche, je t'ai laissé une serviette dans la salle de bains. On mange dans une heure, alors soit prêt à temps si tu veux avoir quelque chose à manger !

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et monta dans la salle de bains. Il se déshabilla avant de rentrer dans la cabine de douche. Il gémit doucement en sentant l'eau chaude couler le long de son dos. Ca faisait trop de bien…

Après s'être lavé les cheveux, il redescendit, et entama une partie d'échecs magiques avec Nina. Puis ils mangèrent, et montèrent se coucher.

Vers une heure du matin, une explosion réveilla James en sursaut. Des cris résonnaient dans la rue. Il bondit de son lit, et regarda par la fenêtre. Des mangemorts, au moins une vingtaine, rentraient dans toutes les maisons qu'ils trouvaient, des éclairs de lumière verte illuminant le ciel à chaque fois qu'ils trouvaient quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Il se précipita vers le couloir, où Edouard était déjà là.

-James, descends dans le souterrain !

-Qu'est-ce que ça changera ?

-Cette pièce est soumise à un sort de _fidélitas_, il ne nous trouverons pas là-bas ! Descends, et réveille Cindy et Lynda au passage, tes tantes ne sont pas encore réveillées !

-Et Nina ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

-Elle est déjà en bas ! File !

James descendit dans la chambre de ses tantes.

-Tout le monde debout !! hurla-t-il.

Aucune d'elles deux ne se réveillèrent, et James tira sa baguette.

-_Aguamenti !_

Un jet d'eau frappa ses tantes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Je vous sauve la vie ! La rue est infestée de mangemorts !

James redescendit dans le souterrain en même temps que ses tantes. Ils refermèrent la trappe permettant d'y accéder au moment même où la porte d'entrée volait en éclats. Edouard soupira doucement, et alluma la lumière.

-Ils peuvent plus nous voir, c'est bon…

Il parcourut la pièce du regard, avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Où est Nina ?

-Je viens de te le demander, fit remarquer James, tu m'as dit qu'elle était déjà là !

-Tu m'as demandé où était **M**ina !! Et c'est vrai qu'elle est là…

-Alors personne a vu ma sœur ?

Un silence de mort lui répondit, et James se précipita vers la sortie du souterrain.

-James, reviens là !

James sortit dans la maison, et tira sa cape d'invisibilité de la poche de son pull. Il s'en recouvrit, et monta les escaliers, vers la chambre de Nina. Au moment où il y arrivait, il voyait des mangemorts rentrer, et un cri de terreur retentit dans la maison. James se précipita vers l'endroit où les mangemorts avaient trouvé sa sœur, mais un CRAC résonna.

Lorsque James rentra dans la pièce, elle était entièrement vide. Il alluma la lumière, et enleva sa cape d'invisibilité. Il regarda vaguement par terre, avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur un objet brillant par terre. Les lunettes de sa sœur.

Edouard arriva derrière lui, et comprit également ce qui s'était passé.

-ESPECE DE CRETIN !!

Avant d'avoir compris ce qui se passait, James reçut une gifle magistrale.

-QUAND T'AS DEMANDE OU ELLE ETAIT, T'AURAIS PAS PUT ARTICULER PLUS QUE CA ??

Une deuxième gifle tomba, tout aussi puissante que la première.

-C'EST DE TA FAUTE, ESPECE D'ORDURE, C'EST DE TA FAUTE SI ELLE A ETE ENLEVEE !!

James ferma les yeux, réagissant à peine aux gifles qui tombaient sans discontinuer. Parce que son oncle avait raison. Parce qu'il aurait dut être là pour la protéger.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James avait renoncé à transplaner. Ses pieds traînant par terre, il se dirigeait vers l'Allée des Embrumes, sans pouvoir ignorer les images qui défilaient dans sa tête, aussi clairement que des photos. Toutes les images de la nuit dernière assaillaient son esprit. Et une pensée le tourmentait. Une seule pensée. Les mangemorts avaient enlevés sa sœur. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Il continua à marcher vers l'Allée des Embrumes, mais, à peine arrivé, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas : il vit Jessica courir vers lui.

-James, barre-toi ! Les gardiens de l'ordre magique sont dans le coin !

James plongea sa main dans la poche de son pull, et en tira sa cape d'invisibilité. Il la jeta sur Jessica et lui, et murmura :

-Viens. Ils peuvent pas nous voir…

James s'approcha de l'Allée des Embrumes, où des hommes du ministère fouillaient les moindres ruelles.

-Selon nos sources, cria l'un d'eux, ils sont deux. Un gars avec des cheveux noirs en bataille, et une fille blonde aux yeux gris. Ils ont tous les deux des lunettes, et pas plus de 20 ans. Trouvez-les moi !

-Tu venais d'arriver, quand je t'ai vu ? souffla Jessica.

-Oui.

Ils savaient ce que ça voulait dire. L'homme avait décrit James, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu de la matinée. Donc, la veille, il y avait un espion du ministère dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

-Faudrait qu'on retourne à Pré-au-lard, murmura Jessica. Avec un peu de chance, ils sont partis de la maison close. S'ils ne nous trouvent pas ici, ils vont utiliser des détraqueurs pour fouiller les lieux, et ta cape ne nous dissimulera pas pour eux…

-Non ,c'est trop risqué, s'ils sont encore à Pré-au-lard, ils vont nous entendre transplaner, même sous la cape… Où est-ce que tu as passé la nuit ?

-Chez un client… J'ai nul part où me cacher… Toi non plus, je suppose ?

-Non… Bon, écoute, murmura James. On peux pas rester ici à attendre qu'ils arrivent avec des détraqueurs. Donc toi, tu restes sous la cape. Moi, je sors, et je fais une diversion pour les attirer plus loin, OK ?

-T'es suicidaire ?

-Presque. Donc, t'es OK ?

-Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, mais je suppose que tu ne me laisses pas le choix ?

-T'as tout compris ! Je vais essayer de les attirer loin d'ici pour que tu puisses bosser tranquillement, d'accord ? Je te rejoindrais dès que je les aurais semés.

-Fais gaffe à toi.

-T'inquiète pas.

James sortit discrètement de sous la cape, et se glissa derrière un mur, observant les gardiens de l'ordre magique. Puis il attrapa une bouteille en verre qui traînait par terre, et la jeta contre un mur, pas loin des types du ministère. Ceux-ci se retournèrent, et James détala en courant. Quelqu'un cria :

-Attrapez-le moi, le laissez pas filer !

James continuait de courir, sentant les gardiens du ministère se rapprocher de plus en plus. Il ne savait pas transplaner en courant, et ses poursuivants étaient trop proches pour qu'il puisse s'arrêter en étant sûr qu'ils ne l'attraperaient pas. Il ne pouvait que continuer à courir.

James ne savait pas combien de kilomètres il avait parcouru comme ça. Il était à bout de forces, et sentait à chaque foulée qu'il allait s'étaler par terre.

-_Incarcerem !_

Une corde jaillie de nul part s'enroula autour de ses chevilles, et James tomba sur le sol. Il resta allongé par terre, essoufflé, immobilisé par les cordes. Il sentit quelqu'un poser un pied sur son dos, et ordonner :

-Allez-y, détachez-le, je le tiens.

Quelqu'un détacha ses chevilles, et l'homme qui l'aplatissait par terre le saisit par les cheveux, et le força à se relever. Le serrant fortement contre lui, il lui enleva ses lunettes, qu'il jeta par terre. Tout devint flou autour de lui. L'homme l'emmena en transplanage d'escorte, et James retomba dans une salle. Il pouvait distinguer que les murs étaient gris. Une tâche marron, certainement une table, se trouvait au milieu. Une porte s'ouvrit, et une tâche rose rentra. L'homme qui le tenait déclara :

-Nous n'avons pas réussi à trouver la fille, mais lui, nous l'avons eu, madame.

-Il nous a fait courir, confirma une voix essoufflée. Je savais pas que les putes avaient autant d'endurance… Quatre kilomètres sans ralentir…

La tâche rose se rapprocha de lui, et dit avec une voix de petite fille :

-Parfait. Enfermez-le dans une cellule une petite demie-heure, le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle. Et après, emmenez-le en salle d'interrogatoire pour l'application des règles officielles !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Et voilà, je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre avec la suite des interrogatoires et autres joyeusetés (comme le dit si bien ma chère octo) de James !

Reviews, please !!


	12. Chapter 12

Nouveau chapitre, pour vous servir !

ENJOY !!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James sentit l'homme qui le tenait le décoller doucement du sol, et parcourir quelques mètres avant de le jeter par terre. James retomba à plat ventre sur un sol humide et crasseux. Il distingua une tâche grise – sûrement une porte – se refermer, avant que tout devienne noir autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux, et essaya de retrouver une respiration normale après la course qu'il venait de faire.

Au bout d'un moment, la tâche grise qu'il avait identifiée comme la porte s'ouvrit, et une tâche noire imposante rentra. A ce moment même, James sentit un froid intense l'envahir, s'infiltrer par sa bouche pour geler ses poumons. Des souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire.

_-Avada Kedavra !_

_Un flash vert illumina la maison. Lorsque la lumière disparut, son père était étendu sur le sol. Mort. _

_-NON !_

_James se débattit violemment, mais les mangemorts le tenaient trop fermement, tandis qu'une dizaine d'autres mages noirs encerclaient sa mère._

_-MAMAN !!_

_-James ! hurla-t-elle._

_Elle se débattait tant bien que mal contre les dix mangemorts._

_-Avada Kedavra !_

Deux mains putréfiées le ramenèrent à la réalité en le soulevant par les épaules. La chose noire l'emmena dans un autre salle, et le fit tomber dans un fauteuil. A peine assis, James sentit des chaînes brûlantes s'enrouler autour de ses poignets, de ses jambes, de son torse. Le détraqueur sortit, et deux hommes en noirs entrèrent. L'un d'eux s'approcha de lui, et souleva le col de son pull et de sa chemise. Il dit à l'autre :

-C'est bon, il est marqué… JP1568753

L'homme vérifia un bout de parchemin, et lut :

-James Potter, 18 ans le 1e avril prochain, domicilié au 17 Brodway Street, à Londres, étudiant à Poudlard, orphelin depuis le 5 juillet dernier. C'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il.

James approuva d'un hochement de tête, et l'homme reprit :

-Parfait…

Il s'approcha de lui, et lui tira les cheveux pour que James le regarde.

-Ecoute, gamin. Tu es marqué, tes informations sont à jour. On te cherchera pas d'ennuis, à la limite, tu pourrais te choper une petite amende pour non-respect de la règle t'interdisant de travailler en dehors d'une maison close. Et encore, si tu es gentil, on pourra fermer les yeux là-dessus. On voudrait te poser quelques questions avant de te laisser partir.

_Ben alors dépêche-toi de les poser !_ pensa James.

-Ta copine, Jessica. Où est-elle ?

-Je sais pas.

-Si, James, tu le sais ! Dis-le nous, on ne lui fera pas de mal, on veux juste vérifier qu'elle est marquée. Et si c'est le cas, alors elle n'aura pas plus de problèmes que toi ! Allez, où est-elle ?

-Je vous dis que je sais pas ! insista James. Je l'ai aperçue ce matin, on s'est séparés tout de suite, je ne sais pas où elle a put passer !

-Arrête de mentir ! aboya un homme d'une voix plus sèche.

-C'est la vérité ! assura James.

Une douleur poignardante lui parcourut la joue. L'homme venait de le gifler.

-Ca te suffit, où tu en veux d'autre ?

-Je sais pas où elle est… murmura James, la tête baissée pour éviter d'autres gifles.

-Si, tu le sais !

Et les gifles continuèrent à tomber.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James était recroquevillé dans un coin de sa cellule, grelottant de froid. Des souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Les souvenirs de la mort de ses parents, de la première fois qu'il avait franchi les portes de la maison close, de Sirius lui ordonnant de dégager du dortoir, de ses week-ends avec Matt… Tout tournait, défilait dans sa tête, sans jamais lui accorder le moindre répit. James ferma les yeux. Il était épuisé, mais ne voulait pas s'endormir. Depuis une semaine qu'il était là, il avait compris que la cellule était ensorcelée, qu'un sortilège _doloris_ tombait à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait.

Une semaine qu'il n'avait pas dormi, une semaine que ses pires souvenirs tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, une semaine que le froid intense produit par les détraqueurs devant sa cellule lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait mourir de froid à chaque respiration.

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit, et un détraqueur rentra. Instinctivement, James plongea la tête dans ses mains pour se protéger de la créature, qui le souleva par les épaules et l'emmena dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il retomba dans le fauteuil, mais même les chaînes brûlantes qui s'enroulèrent autour de lui ne parvinrent pas à le réchauffer.

Deux hommes habillés en noir rentrèrent, et James baissa la tête par réflexe. Mais l'un d'eux le tira par les cheveux, l'obligeant à le regarder.

-Alors, tu t'es décidé à nous dire la vérité ?

-C'est la vérité, murmura-t-il. Je sais pas où elle est…

James ferma les yeux, trop fatigué pour aligner trois mots à la suite. Il voulait à tout prix dormir…

-Ne t'endors pas ! ordonna l'un des hommes en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête. On te laissera dormir dès que tu nous auras dit où est Jessica. On veux pas lui faire de mal, juste vérifier qu'elle est marquée.

-Oui, elle l'est ! assura James. Laissez-moi dormir… supplia-t-il.

-Non, non, tu ne pourras dormir que quand tu auras parlé, James ! Réponds-nous !

-Mais je vous dit que je sais pas !

-_Endoloris !_

James se tordit de douleur sous l'effet du sort. Lorsque le sort fut levé, la tête de James retomba, son corps uniquement retenu par les chaînes qui l'attachaient.

-Alors ?

-Je sais pas où elle est…

-Comme tu veux ! T'as gagné une autre semaine sans sommeil !

Un détraqueur rentra et le ramena dans sa cellule.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV James)

J'en ai marre… J'ai froid… Faim… Fatigué… Veux dormir…

-Eh ! Allez, debout !

Une main m'attrape par les cheveux et me tire vers le haut. Sans savoir comment je fais, je me mets de bout et avance de trois pas. Les mains d'un détraqueur se referment sur mes épaules, et me soulèvent pour m'entraîner dans une autre pièce. Il me relâche dans un fauteuil, et les chaînes douloureuses m'attachent, m'étranglent.

-James ?

J'ouvre un minimum les yeux en entendant une voix douce. Trop douce pour être vraie. Une voix féminine. Je distingue une tâche rose qui s'approche de moi. Une main se lève. Je referme les yeux, attendant la gifle qui va venir. Mais des doigts me caressent la joue. Des doigts recouverts d'un gant en plastique. La tâche rose a dut en enfiler un avant de me toucher…

-James, savez-vous qui je suis ?

Tiens, pas la même question que d'habitude… Ca change agréablement…

-Non, sais pas…

Toujours la même réponse, par contre…

-Il se fout vraiment de notre gueule ! crie un homme derrière.

Et je me prends une autre gifle. La tâche rose dit avec sa voix de petite fille :

-Mr Johnson, faites attention, vous allez traumatiser cet enfant… James, répondez à une question, s'il vous plait.

Elle se rapproche de moi, et demande :

-Où est Jessica ?

Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas entendue, celle-là…

-J'en sais rien…

-Si, James, vous le savez ! Vous avez discuté avec elle une journée entière, elle vous a bien dit où elle habitait, qui était ses parents, quel est son nom de famille, non ?

-Ses parents sont morts… Elle était petite… Tout ce que je sais…

-Bon, déclare soudainement la tâche rose, nous n'arriverons à rien à ce rythme là… Renfermez-le !

Elle enlève le gant en plastique qu'elle avait quand elle m'a touché, et ordonne à un type en noir :

-Allez le laver et le désinfecter !

Un détraqueur me soulève par les épaules pour me ramener dans ma cellule.

(Fin du POV James)

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James gardait la tête dans ses mains, les yeux fermés, essayant vainement de repousser tous les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient. Des larmes de fatigue coulaient sur ses joues criblées de marques de coups. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux. S'il fermait les yeux trop longtemps, il allait s'endormir, et un autre _doloris_ allait tomber. Des cris résonnèrent. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'ils venaient de l'extérieur de sa cellule, et non de son imagination. Il entendait très distinctement des voix hurler :

-Nous ne faisons qu'appliquer la loi, mon cher !

-Et depuis quand la loi vous autorise-t-elle à torturer un enfant de 17 ans ? Vous êtes peut-être chef du service de l'emploi, madame Ombrage, mais des lois crées par le ministre de la magie lui-même vous interdisent de garder ici un mineur de moins de 21 ans ! Vous l'avez sans doute oublié ?

La porte s'ouvrit, et James leva la tête vers les deux personnes qui venaient de rentrer. Sans ses lunettes, il ne pouvait voir qu'une tâche rose, à coté de quelqu'un de plus grand qu'il semblait connaître. L'homme s'approcha de lui, et James put enfin le reconnaître. Dumbledore.

Le directeur de Poudlard s'adressa à la tâche rose :

-Je ramène James à Poudlard. Pour le reste arrangez-vous avec le ministre, il sera ravi d'apprendre ce qui se passe dans votre département, Dolorès !

Dumbledore prit James par le poignet, et le Gryffondor se sentit compressé dans un rouleau de caoutchouc. Il ferma les yeux, et se sentit retomber sur une surface molle. Il sombra aussitôt dans le sommeil.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James ouvrit les yeux sur une blancheur aveuglante et omniprésente. L'infirmerie, pensa-t-il aussitôt. Il se redressa, et vit Mme Pomfresh venir vers lui.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Fatigué…

-Oui, ça c'est normal…

Elle lui jeta un sortilège de diagnostique, qu'elle lut rapidement.

-Tu t'en sors pas trop mal ! Tu vas juste rester ici deux ou trois jours, le temps de rattraper le sommeil que tu as en retard, et après je te laisse partir…

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en laissant sa tête retomber contre l'oreiller. Il ferma les yeux, et revit le visage de Nina.

Nina… Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était partie, que les mangemorts l'avaient enlevée… Nina…

(Flash-back)

_James rentra dans la maison. Il était épuisé, et une douleur atroce lui vrillait les hanches à chaque pas qu'il faisait. _

_-T'es rentré !!_

_Nina sauta dans ses bras, et James manqua de tomber en arrière._

_-Ouais, je suis rentré, la puce…_

_-J'ai fait à manger en t'attendant ! Tu crève de faim, je parie ?_

_James resta silencieux quelques secondes. Oui, il crevait de faim, il n'avait rien avalé depuis une semaine. Mais il manquait trop d'argent, et s'il mangeait quoi que ce soit, Nina, elle, ne pourrait plus manger correctement._

_-Non, même pas, Nina, j'ai pas faim…_

_-Mais t'as rien avalé depuis je sais pas combien de temps ! Maintenant je fais comme maman, tu restes à table tant que t'auras pas tout mangé !!_

_James éclata de rire. _

_-OK, c'est bon je te suis…_

_Nina avait fait des pommes de terre sautées. James en mangea trois ou quatre, avant de laisser sa sœur finir le plat._

_-Mais t'as rien mangé !!_

_-J'ai plus faim, Nina, finis les !_

_Au bout de dix minutes, James accepta de partager le reste avec Nina. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, et Nina alla ouvrir._

_-James ! Pour toi !!_

_James retourna dans le hall, où un sourire s'étala sur son visage._

_-Salut Sirius !_

_Il lui serra brièvement la main, et le laissa rentrer._

_-Je passais dans le coin, je voulais juste savoir comment vous alliez, tous les deux…_

_-Pourquoi, tu t'attendais à ce que je maltraite Nina ? demanda James avec un sourire._

_-Il a pas intérêt !! protesta la fille, faisant éclater de rire James et Sirius._

_-Non, sérieusement, comment tu vas ? demanda Sirius._

_(Fin du flash-back)_

James plongea la tête dans ses mains, essayant vainement de retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il ne voulait plus repenser à eux, à tous ceux qu'il avait perdus. D'abord Sirius, puis Nina… Depuis qu'il était revenu, il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Jessica, mais elle avait sa cape d'invisibilité, elle avait forcément dû s'en sortir…

James sortit de l'infirmerie deux jours après. Il remonta dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, où il aperçut Sirius, Remus et Peter. Il eut une envie folle d'aller leur parler, mais le regard que lui jeta Sirius l'en dissuada. Il monta dans son dortoir pendant que Sirius recommençait à parler avec Remus. Soudain, ces derniers entendirent un voix dans leur dos :

-Alors c'est _ça_, la célèbre amitié des maraudeurs ?

Sirius se retourna soudainement vers Lily. La jeune fille les foudroyaient de son regard émeraude.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Evans ? demanda Sirius en se levant et en s'approchant d'elle.

Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres, et Lily demanda d'un ton glacial :

-Ce qu'il y a ? Tu me demandes _ce qu'il y a _? Tu n'as pas l'impression que ton meilleur ami est en train de déprimer ?

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil sur le canapé, et demanda en fronçant les sourcils :

-De quoi tu parles, Remus va très bien…

-Je te parle de James, espèce de crétin !! James Potter, ça te dis peut-être quelque chose ?

-Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Il va mal, voilà ce qu'il a !! Il a plus de parents, il a plus de famille, tout ce qui lui reste, c'est ses amis !! Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il a besoin de toi ?

-Absolument pas. Il n'a pas besoin de compagnie humaine, il a ses lames de rasoir et sa drogue, et visiblement, ça lui suffit amplement !

Sirius se détourna et revint vers Remus et Peter.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_James éclatait de rire en même temps que Sirius. Lily cria :_

_-Tu es le plus grand crétin que j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer, Potter ! Toi, les filles, c'est toujours pareil : tu les dragues, tu les invite à Pré-au-lard, tu couches avec elles, et tu les largue ! Et pas toujours dans cet ordre là… fit-elle remarquer après une seconde de silence._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Evans, fit remarquer Sirius, on n'est pas amis pour rien, n'est-ce pas Cornedrue ?_

_-En effet, mon cher Patmol !_

_James et Sirius partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Soudain, tout devint flou, et le compartiment du Poudlard Express fut soudainement remplacé par une nuit étoilée qu'il contemplait du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie._

Les doigts de James se resserrèrent légèrement sur le joint qu'il tenait. Il inspira longuement une autre bouffée de drogue, et retomba dans ses souvenirs.

_James et Sirius se rendaient à Pré-au-lard, le mercredi soir. Remus et Peter étaient restés au château pour travailler. _

_-Tu devais pas y aller avec Lysiane ? demanda Sirius._

_-Non, tu sais quoi ? Elle avait deux autres mecs en même temps, cette salope !_

_-En quoi ça t'étonne ? demanda Patmol. Tu fais ça tout le temps, toi !_

_-Ouais, mais là c'est pas pareil ! C'est pas parce que je les trompe, que elles, elles ont le droit de me tromper, non mais oh ! Manquerait plus que ça ! Et puis c'est bien à toi de parler, Patmol… T'en as combien, en ce moment ?_

_-Attends… Non, j'en ai pas tant que ça, en ce moment, j'en ai que cinq… Dont trois qui savent que je les trompe !_

_-Elles le savent et elles restent avec toi ? s'étonna James. Putain, elles doivent vraiment t'adorer…_

_-Ouais, tu sais, les filles, faut pas chercher à comprendre…_

_Ils échangèrent un regard, avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable._

A nouveau, le décor devint flou, et James resta assis sur le créneau de la tour, contemplant le vide qui s'offrait sous ses pieds.

-James ?

Il se retourna.

-Lily…

La jeune fille s'approcha, et s'assit à coté de lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On est en plein mois de janvier, tu vas mourir de froid !

-Non, j'ai pas froid… Il fait bon…

Lily regarda le joint que James tenait, et elle soupira :

-Tu sais ce qui se passerait si Rusard te trouvait ici avec ça dans la main ?

-Il me trouvera pas…

-James… Ca t'avance à rien, de te droguer… Tu ferais mieux d'essayer de parler à Sirius…

-Si c'est pour qu'il me dise de dégager, ça vaut pas la peine…

-Tu exagères…

-Non, et tu le sais très bien ! Sirius ne veut pas entendre parler de moi, alors je vais pas le faire chier…

Lily dut admettre que James avait raison sur un point. Sirius ne voulait pas entendre parler de lui.

-S'il veut pas que tu viennes le voir, alors c'est moi qui vais l'obliger à venir te parler ! déclara Lily d'un ton sec.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Je m'en fous, tu y vas, et tu t'excuses pour ton comportement de gamin !!

-Comportement de gamin ?? hurla Sirius. Attends, aux dernières nouvelles, c'est pas moi qui me laisse crever de faim pour attirer un peu l'attention sur moi !!

-Et si t'étais un peu plus intelligent que ça, tu l'aiderais au lieu de le laisser se mettre en danger !

-Il a qu'a venir me parler !!

-Tu le rejètes à chaque fous, comment veux-tu qu'il te parle ? Je m'en fous, Sirius, tu vas le voir ! hurla Lily.

-Non. C'est à lui de venir.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Eh, Potter !

James se retourna vers Rogue, qui siffla :

-Maintenant que tu peux recommencer à travailler… On t'attend ce soir dans notre dortoir ? Les prix n'ont pas changés, 50 gallions la passe, 150 la nuit.

-D'accord. Je vous attends dans les cachots dès que je sors de retenue.

Rogue acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et repartit vers le couloir de métamorphose.

Le soir, James se dirigeait vers les cachots, où Nott l'attendait.

-Salut Potter !

James le foudroya du regard en réponse.

-Allez, viens… Ca fait un mois qu'on t'as pas eu dans notre lit, tu vas avoir beaucoup de demandes, ce soir… Faut bien rattraper le temps perdu !

James le suivit dans sa salle commune, puis dans leur dortoir. Tous les Serpentards, à l'exception de Rogue, étaient là. Nott ordonna :

-Avance !

Il le poussa vers son lit, et, d'un coup de baguette, tira les rideaux et jeta un sort de silence. Puis Nott se retourna vers James, et glissa 50 gallions dans la poche de son pantalon. James lança un sort pour s'assurer que les pièces ne tomberont pas de ses poches, et se retourna vers le Serpentard, qui ordonna :

-Enlève tes fringues !

James enleva rapidement sa robe, avant de s'attaquer à sa chemise, dévoilant son torse musclé. Nott le poussa violemment, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur le dos. Il laissa glisser ses doigts sur le torse musclé, mais maigre du Gryffondor, qui ferma les yeux. Puis le Serpentard fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon et le lui enleva, laissant James en boxer, toujours allongé sous lui. D'un simple mouvement de la main, il fit disparaître le tissu qui le recouvrait, caressant doucement le corps du Gryffondor entièrement nu.

Il obligea James à se rasseoir, saisit fermement sa main qu'il mena jusqu'à son sexe, forçant James à le masturber. Le jeune Gryffondor lui imprima doucement un mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa main, avant de se laisser tomber à genoux et de prendre son membre durci dans sa bouche.

Nott plongea une main dans les cheveux de geais de l'adolescent, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément dans sa bouche. De son autre main, il s'accrocha aux draps de son lit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de gémir sous les coups de langue du Gryffondor. James avait beau être connu pour n'aimer que les filles, il restait tout de même relativement doué avec sa bouche. Nott se sentait sur le point de jouir lorsque James lui imprima un dernier coup de langue avant de libérer son sexe plus que tendu, et de se redresser.

-Allonge-toi, et écarte les jambes ! ordonna le Serpentard.

James s'exécuta, et Nott, tout en se positionnant au-dessus de lui, souffla :

-Dis-moi, Potter… Il paraît que Black refuse de te parler parce que tu n'es plus qu'une sale putain… C'est vrai ?

James ne répondit rien, et Nott le pénétra violemment, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

-Pourquoi tu réponds pas ? continua le Serpentard en lui assénant de violents coups de butoir. Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te dise ce que tu es ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on te dise que tu n'es qu'une vulgaire petite pute ?

James enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, cherchant à retenir ses larmes pendant que Nott accélérait la violence de ses coups de reins.

-Pourtant, c'est vrai… Quand je pense qu'il y a un an, tu te foutais ouvertement de notre gueule… T'aurais jamais imaginé que moins d'un an plus tard, tu serais couché dans notre lit, hein ? T'aurais jamais pensé que ta place privilégiée ne serait plus au centre d'une foule de filles en admiration, mais dans notre lit, avec ta bouche ou tes reins entre nos jambes, hein ?

James essaya vainement de retenir un sanglot, tandis que Nott insistait sur tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

-Allez, dis-toi que c'est pas aussi horrible que ça… Tu adorais faire passer un maximum de filles dans ton lit, avant… Y a pas tellement de différence… Surtout que tu aimes ça, hein ? Tu aimes que je te prenne violemment pour défoncer ton petit cul de pute ?

Nott le frappa dans les hanches, avant de continuer :

-Quand je pense que tu voulais devenir auror, courir après les mangemorts… C'est sûr que tu vas leur courir après ! Mais qu'ils te bourrent le cul !

James se mordit les lèvres, à la fois pour que Nott l'entende pas qu'il pleurait, mais également pour s'empêcher de crier sous la violence de ses coups répétés.

-Tu peux répondre, Potter… Pourquoi tu dis rien ? Parce que tu sais que j'ai raison ? Hein, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu aimes ça ?

Nott lui frappa les hanches plusieurs fois de suite, avant d'ordonner :

-Dis-le, Potter ! Dis-le, que tu aimes ça !

James hocha la tête de droite à gauche, et Nott le frappa plus violemment, sans arrêter ses coups de butoir.

-Tu vas obéir ! Dis-moi que tu aimes ça, et demande-en encore !

James laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur, et murmura, presque imperceptiblement :

-Oui, j'aime ça… Continue, s'il te plait…

-C'est bien…

Nott lui asséna encore quelques coups de reins violents, avant de se libérer en lui et de se retirer. Il força James à s'asseoir, et approcha doucement sa bouche de son oreille. Il murmura sur un ton presque doux :

-Pourquoi tu pleures, Potter ? Tu sais que j'ai raison, hein ? Tu sais que tu n'es absolument plus rien ? Que tous tes amis, tes exploits en cours, les filles à tes pieds, ta fortune… Tu sais que tu n'as plus rien de tout ça, hein ? Tu sais qu'il ne te reste plus que ta bouche et ton cul pour essayer de survivre ?

James ferma les yeux, retenant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-Tais-toi… murmura-t-il en secouant la tête.

-Non. Tu sais que c'est vrai, ne renie pas la vérité, Potter. Tu n'es qu'une petite pute, et tu le resteras pendant encore longtemps, sûrement jusqu'à la fin de ta vie… Tous tes rêves de devenir auror, d'arrêter des tas de mangemorts, d'entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix… Tu crois vraiment que ça va se réaliser un jour ? Non, tu vas passer le reste de ta vie à passer dans les lits de tous ceux qui voudront profiter de toi à volonté…

Nott le gifla, et ordonna sèchement :

-Allez, arrête un peu de chialer et file, je crois qu'Avery t'attend…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James était assis dans l'herbe, devant le lac, profitant des premiers rayons de soleil de l'année. Pas loin, Sirius, Remus et Peter discutaient avidement, l'ignorant totalement. James rangea les devoirs qu'il essaya de faire dans son sac, et ferma les yeux, essayant d'ignorer les railleries de Nott qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. _Tu n'es qu'une petite pute, et tu vas passer le reste de ta vie à passer dans les lits de tous ceux qui voudront profiter de toi à volonté._ Cette phrase lui restait dans la tête.

Il ferma son sac, et leva les yeux vers un grand hêtre qui dominait tout le parc.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-NON !! TU VAS LUI PARLER _MAINTENANT_, BLACK !!

Sirius se boucha les oreilles pour que ses tympans résistent à la voix de Lily, puis, agacé, il s'avoua vaincu :

-OK, Evans, je vais lui parler !

Il se dirigea vers le parc, où il avait aperçu James quelques minutes plus tôt. Lily le faisait vraiment chier, presque autant que James, mais s'il voulait avoir la paix… Il allait juste l'engueuler pendant maximum une minute, pour satisfaire la rouquine, ça suffirait amplement…

Sirius continuait à marcher dans le parc, savourant l'air froid du soir sur sa peau. Il arriva à l'endroit où il avait vu James.

Le monde s'arrêta de tourner à ce moment là. Toutes les horloges du monde s'étaient immobilisées, le Temps lui-même s'était arrêté. Tout devenait noir autour de lui. Enfin non. Pas tout. Dans cet océan de ténèbres, Sirius put distinguer très clairement trois choses.

D'abord, la plus grosse branche de l'hêtre, une solide branche nettement plus épaisse que toutes les autres.

Puis la corde qui y était accrochée.

Et le corps de James se balançant doucement au bout de la corde.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

:p Reviews, please !!


	13. Chapter 13

ANNONCE IMPORTANTE : Je viens d'apprendre grâce à ma chère octo qu'il était désormais interdit de répondre aux reviews au début des chapitres. Ne tenant pas à ce que ma fic soit supprimée, j'arrête de répondre en début de chapitre aux reviews anonymes. D'ailleurs, je vais supprimer les réponses des anciens chapitres. Pour les reviews anonymes, si vous voulez une réponse, laissez-moi une adresse e-mail dans le cadre prévu à cet effet, je vous répondrais dessus (mes réponses auront comme sujet "Réponse à la reviews"). La seule exception pour les reviews anonymes est ma chère ewi, à qui je peux répondre (enfin si tu veux) sur le site de la Gazette du Sorcier, comme tu veux...

ENJOY !!

* * *

Un vent glacial le fouettait, mais il restait étendu sur le sol congelé. Il avait mal à la gorge, il n'arrivait pas à respirer, et pourtant, de régulières bouffées d'oxygène apparaissaient et disparaissaient de ses poumons comme par magie. Magie… Ouais, c'était peut-être ça… Sortilège de respiration artificielle. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, et inspira lui-même un peu d'air glacé.

-James ? appela une voix.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, pour distinguer quelqu'un à coté de lui. Sirius. Il gardait sa baguette pointée sur sa gorge, maintenant en action le sort de respiration. Il leva sa baguette, et l'air cessa d'apparaître dans ses poumons. James inspira quelques bouffées d'oxygène, avant de s'asseoir dans l'herbe et de regarder Sirius.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda celui-ci.

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, incapable de parler.

-Tant mieux.

Et, sans aucun signe avant coureur, James reçut une gifle magistrale. Il cria légèrement de surprise, et sentit Sirius le secouer violemment par les épaules.

-JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI T'EST PASSE PAR LA TETE ??

James ne répondit rien, et une autre gifle tomba. Sirius continua à hurler :

-T'ES VRAIMENT UN CRETIN FINI !! QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE FAIRE CA ?? TU VOULAIS ENCORE ATTIRER L'ATTENTION SUR TOI, COMME D'HABITUDE ??

James hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

-Non, Sirius, je te jure que…

-TA GUEULE !!

Il lui asséna une troisième gifle, tout aussi violente que les deux autres.

-J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE, DE TES EXPLICATIONS OU DE TES EXCUSES !! EST-CE QUE TU TE REND COMPTE QUE SI J'ETAIS ARRIVE TROP TARD, J'AURAIS PUT ETRE VIRE POUR NON-ASSISTANCE A PERSONNE EN DANGER ??

Le jeune Gryffondor resta silencieux, gardant la tête baissée pour éviter d'autres gifles.

-T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN SALE PETIT ENFOIRE EGOCENTRIQUE !! CA T'ARRIVE, DE PENSER AUX AUTRES UNE FOIS DE TEMPS EN TEMPS ??

James n'essayait plus de dire quoi que ce soit. Sirius le saisit par le col de sa robe, et le releva de force.

-Allez, rentre au château ! J'ai pas envie de te laisser seul dehors, tu serais capable de recommencer dans deux secondes !

Sirius le poussa en avant jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors, où il le lâcha. James monta dans leur dortoir, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. D'un coup de baguette, il ferma les rideaux de son lit, et jeta un sortilège de silence pour ne pas déranger les autres. Il s'assit sur son lit et passa ses bras autour de ses genoux, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de pleurer.

Il serrait ses genoux contre lui, mais ressentait comme un vide immense, comme un besoin de chaleur humaine qui lui manquait cruellement, comme s'il voulait à tout prix que quelqu'un le serre dans ses bras au milieu d'un désert où il était seul au monde.

Il plongea une main dans sa malle, et en tira un nounours en peluche, que sa sœur lui avait offert à un de ses anniversaires. Il s'allongea dans son lit, et serra de toutes ses forces l'ours en peluche contre lui, comme si c'était désormais la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait encore se raccrocher.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-_Hey, James !_ _Regarde un peu qui est là-bas !_

_James se retourna et sourit :_

_-Tiens… Servilus… Ca faisait longtemps…Tu me suis, Sirius !_

_-Evidemment, tu crois quoi, que je vais te laisser tomber ? Non, je suis avec toi, Cornedrue !_

La silhouette de Sirius devint légèrement floue. Loin, très loin, James sentit son bras se lever et la fumée de la drogue envahir à nouveau sa bouche. Et le décor redevint clair.

_Sirius et lui éclatèrent de rire devant la silhouette de Rogue se balançant dans les airs, totalement sous l'influence de la baguette de James. _

_-Ben alors, Rogue ? Où est passée ta bande de Serpentard ? T'as personne derrière toi pour te défendre ? T'as pas d'amis ?_

_-Non, il sait pas ce que c'est, l'amitié… Personne ne voudrait d'un bâtard comme lui comme ami… _

_James et Sirius échangèrent un regard complice, avant de recommencer à éclater de rire. _

James finissait son dixième joint. Le froid glacial régnant en haut de la tour d'astronomie le convainquit rapidement de rentrer dans le château. Il redescendit dans la salle commune, et passa le passage de la grosse dame. Sirius le regarda, et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Il me semble que c'est ma salle commune, et qu'à dix heures du soir, je n'ai aucun endroit ailleurs où je pourrais être.

-Il va bien falloir que tu trouves un endroit, pourtant ! Tu dégages d'ici, Potter, tu n'as rien à foutre dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ! On est censés être courageux, vaillants, et toi tu es assez lâche pour nous faire une tentative de suicide ?? Les Serpentards vont s'en donner à cœur joie, en faisant ça, c'est toute la maison de Gryffondor que tu as humiliée ! Alors rattrape un minimum tes conneries en dégageant d'ici !! Ca épargnera un petit peu notre honneur…

James le regarda pendant quelques secondes sans rien répondre, et un autre élève intervint :

-Potter, tu dégages d'ici tout de suite ou tu as besoin qu'on te force à partir ?

James n'avait ni la force, ni les capacités d'affronter les trois quarts des Gryffondors. Il fit volte-face et sortit de la salle commune.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Minerva finissait de corriger les copies des premières année. Une horloge sonna minuit dans l'école lorsqu'elle posa à coté d'elle la dernière copie du tas corrigé. Elle leva les yeux vers le garçon qui nettoyait depuis deux heures le sol de la salle de classe. Depuis un mois, James était méconnaissable. Il avait incroyablement maigri, ses yeux, devenu rouges en raison de la drogue qu'il ingérait quotidiennement, étaient entourés par de superbes cernes, et marqués par des traces de larmes. Et surtout, il donnait l'impression d'avoir mal partout.

Elle ne le comprenait pas. Vu la façon dont il se déplaçait, James avait visiblement mal au dos, pourtant il n'avait aucunes traces de coups ou de blessures, et elle s'était personnellement assurée que son lit avait été remplacé dans son dortoir…

-James ?

Il leva la tête vers lui, et elle sourit légèrement :

-Ca suffira pour ce soir. Allez dormir.

Il acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête, et sortit de la salle de classe.

Trois heures plus tard, Minerva se mit à chercher des miroirs pour le cours de métamorphose humaine des sixième année, le lendemain. Incapable d'en trouver dans sa classe, elle sortit, et se dirigea vers le premier étage. Beaucoup de salles de classes désaffectées s'y trouvaient, et elles servaient maintenant de débarras pour toutes les choses qu'on ne savait pas où mettre. Peut-être qu'elle y trouverait quelques miroirs supplémentaires…

Arrivée au premier étage, elle fronça les sourcils. Un rayon de lumière passait sous une des portes. Pourtant, personne n'avait mis le pied dans ces salles depuis des années… Elle s'approcha de la salle éclairée, et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette.

Elle resta immobile quelques secondes. Dans un coin de la salle, James était recroquevillé contre le mur. Il semblait dormir, mais sa position était tellement inconfortable qu'elle ne voyait pas comment il aurait put sombrer dans le sommeil.

Elle rentra dans la salle et referma la porte. Le claquement presque imperceptible réveilla James en sursaut. Il regarda McGonagall avec un regard effrayé.

-James ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Que faisiez-vous ici ?

-Je dormais…

Minerva sourit légèrement, avant de reprendre :

-J'ai bien vu. Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans votre lit ?

James ne répondit rien. Minerva s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur l'estrade, face au Gryffondor.

-James ? Quelqu'un a encore détruit votre lit ?

-Non, c'est pas ça…

-Alors quel est le problème ?

-Rien. Y a pas de problèmes, madame.

Minerva soupira légèrement. Elle savait par expérience qu'on faisait difficilement parler un Potter qui a décidé de se taire.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans le dortoir des Gryffondors ?

-Je suis pas un Gryffondor…

-Comment ça ?

-Les Gryffondors sont courageux… Et pas assez lâches pour essayer de se tuer.

Minerva pinça des lèvres. Elle avait entendu parler de la tentative de suicide de James, mais celui-ci avait refusé de lui en dire plus.

-Et donc, vous considérez que vous ne méritez pas de retourner dans votre salle commune ?

-C'est pas ma salle commune. Je suis pas un Gryffondor.

-Qui vous a mis ça en tête ?

James releva brusquement la tête, et Minerva continua :

-Ne me dites pas "personne", je ne vous croirais pas. _Qui _vous a mis ça en tête, James ?

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient tous les trois allongés dans leur lit, mais les yeux grands ouverts, discutant avidement. La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit.

-Bonsoir, messieurs.

Les trois maraudeurs se redressèrent vivement pour faire face à McGonagall. Derrière elle, James gardait la tête baissée, admirant le sol. Avant qu'aucun d'eux trois n'ait put dire un mot McGonagall déclara :

-Je vais mettre fin aux rumeurs qui sont en train de naître dans votre esprit avant qu'elles ne deviennent réalité. Non, James n'est pas une balance, non, il n'est pas venu vous dénoncer, oui, je l'ai moi-même obligé à me dire ce qu'il faisait en dehors de son dortoir.

Sirius, Remus et Peter échangèrent un regard rapide. La directrice des Gryffondors reprit :

-James réintègre ce dortoir, et sa salle commune. _Si jamais_ je le trouve encore une fois obligé de dormir dehors, _je me fiche totalement _de savoir _qui_ lui a dit de partir, je vous en tiens tous les trois pour responsables ! Mr Black, je crois savoir que James vous a déjà rendu pas mal de services, en vous hébergeant quand vos parents vous ont mis dehors, par exemple ? Il serait peut-être temps de le remercier, vous ne croyez pas ?

Sirius ne répondit rien, gardant les yeux fixés sur James. McGonagall repartit, et James leva la tête vers les autres maraudeurs. Un silence de mort s'installa entre eux. Ce fut finalement Sirius qui le rompit :

-Ne te fais pas d'illusions. Tu peux rester ici parce qu'on a pas le choix, mais t'as pas intérêt à nous faire chier, c'est clair ? _Je ne veux pas t'entendre, _OK ?

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il se dirigea lentement vers son lit, et tira les rideaux sur lesquels il jeta un sort de silence.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Rogue retournait vers les cachots quand une odeur étrange lui parvint, en provenance d'un cachot désaffecté. Il s'y dirigea, et ouvrit doucement la porte. James était debout, devant un chaudron, lui tournant le dos. Il feuilletait les pages d'un livre, cherchant visiblement une information. Rogue s'approcha discrètement, et vit que sa potion avait une couleur turquoise. A coté étaient posés plusieurs ingrédients. Rogue reconnut aussitôt la potion qu'il cherchait à concocter.

-Rajoute des racines de mandragore, elle reprendra une couleur ambrée.

James sursauta violemment, et se retourna d'un bond.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ? Si je voulais t'empoisonner, je le ferais ouvertement, crois-moi ! Rajoute des racines de mandragore !

James hésita quelques secondes avant de suivre son conseil. La potion reprit immédiatement une couleur ambrée.

-Potter, tu sais que c'est beaucoup plus simple de demander à Pomfresh de t'en donner quelques fioles ?

-Je lui ai demandé, répondit James, mais elle ne veut plus. Ca fait une semaine qu'elle m'en donne, mais elle dit que cette potion pourrait être dangereuse si j'en buvais tous les soirs.

-Elle a raison. Tu pourrais sérieusement t'intoxiquer si tu bois une potion de sommeil sans rêve tous les soirs. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Je fais trop de cauchemars, et…

-Et ?

James hésita une seconde. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de se confier à son pire ennemi, mais d'un autre coté… Pour une fois qu'un élève lui parlait presque gentiment, il ne voulait pas le rejeter.

-Disons que ça m'arrive de hurler dans mon sommeil. Et Sirius en a ras-le-bol.

Severus resta bouche bée.

-Tu es prêt à t'intoxiquer avec des potions uniquement pour… _Lui ?_

-Il m'a déjà laissé revenir dans le dortoir… Je vais pas le faire chier plus que ça…

Rogue eut une soudaine envie d'aller jeter un sort à Black.

-Potter… Black est un vrai salaud avec toi ! Pourquoi tu voudrais te plier à ses exigences, bordel ?

-Tu peux pas comprendre… murmura James en se retenant de pleurer. Mes parents sont morts, Nina a disparu… Il me reste que lui !

-Tu es prêt à te mettre en danger pour un type qui ne veux même pas t'entendre parler ?

-Je t'avais dit que tu pourrais pas comprendre…

James se retourna vers sa potion. D'un autre coté, Severus devait avouer que James avait besoin de potions de sommeil. Il avait de larges cernes autour des yeux et semblait plus fatigué que jamais. Il se rapprocha de lui et demanda :

-Dis, Potter. Tes yeux rouges… Tu te drogues ?

James releva la tête vers lui, et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ?

-Je posais juste la question comme ça.

Le Gryffondor resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de murmurer :

-Ca fait du bien. Quand je fume… Je replonge dans tous mes souvenirs… Quand Sirius voulait encore me parler… Au fond de moi, je sais bien que c'est pas vrai, mais… Ca fait du bien d'imaginer pendant quelques secondes que c'est encore comme avant…

-Je te conseille de faire gaffe avec ça, Potter. Quand on vit dans une bulle, cette bulle, elle finira toujours par exploser. Et plus elle t'aura permis de t'envoler haut, plus la chute fera mal. Tu ne devrais pas te raccrocher comme ça aux hallucinations que te donne ta drogue.

-J'ai rien d'autre, murmura James. J'ai plus de parents, plus de famille, plus d'amis… J'ai que mes rêves. Et comme Sirius veut pas que je rêve la nuit, faut bien que je trouve un autre moyen…

-S'il ne veut pas t'entendre, pourquoi tu jettes pas un sort de silence sur les rideaux de ton lit ?

-Je le faisais pendant un moment, mais j'arrive plus à jeter de sorts. Ma magie disparaît chaque jour, même les sorts de première année, j'arrive plus à les lancer…

Severus fut scié. Si James déprimait au point de perdre ses pouvoirs magiques, il avait plus que besoin de voir un psychomage spécialisé de Sainte Mangouste. Mais les lois d'Ombrage lui interdisaient d'avoir accès à de quelconques soins. Soudainement, Severus comprit vraiment ce qui lui était passé par la tête quand il avait essayé de se pendre.

Il regarda James préparer sa potion, lui donnant des conseils pour lui éviter de se tromper dans la composition de la solution. James n'avait plus le droit d'être soigné, plus le droit de parler, plus le droit de rêver… Le moins qu'il pouvait faire pour lui était au moins de l'aider à dormir tranquillement.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-_Wingardium Leviosa !_

Les lunettes de James décollèrent de quelques millimètres, avant de retomber sur la table. James soupira de déception, et recommença :

-_Wingardium Leviosa !_

Cette fois, ses lunettes ne bougèrent pas du tout. James plongea la tête dans ses mains. Il n'arrivait plus à jeter le moindre sort.

-Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, James, assura McGonagall en face de lui. Je sais que vous faites ce que vous pouvez.

-C'est pas suffisant… Faut absolument que mes pouvoirs reviennent…

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

-Si j'arrive plus à jeter de sorts, je pourrais jamais avoir mes ASPICS…

-James. La perte de vos pouvoirs est due à une déprime passagère. Même si vous n'obtenez pas vos ASPICS cette année, vous pourrez vous réinscrire en candidat libre l'année prochaine ou dans deux ans, et ça ne changera absolument rien !

-Ca changera juste que je devrais attendre encore un ou deux ans avant de pouvoir trouver un autre boulot…

Minerva resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de dire :

-C'est vrai, James. Mais vous devez savoir que vous pouvez encore obtenir vos ASPICS cette année.

-Mais je vais carrément me planter dans toutes les épreuves pratiques ! Comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à les obtenir si je me tape un zéro dans toute la pratique ?

-Ecoutez-moi. Vous connaissez la théorie, le mouvement de baguette, vous avez la concentration nécessaire. Cela n'échappera pas à votre examinateur. Même si vous n'arrivez pas à jeter le sort, il vous accordera au moins un 5 sur 20 pour la connaissance de la théorie. Donc, si on part sur une base de 5 en pratique de métamorphose, sortilèges et DCFM, vous êtes suffisamment doué et studieux pour viser un 15 dans les épreuves théoriques de ces matières. Ensuite, beaucoup d'épreuves pratiques ne nécessitent pas d'usage de la magie. La botanique, les potions, l'arithmancie… J'ai confiance en vous, James, je sais que vous pouvez arriver à décrocher ce diplôme. Si vous le souhaitez vraiment, vous y arriverez !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James se dirigeait vers la maison de Matt, quand un cri aiguë retentit :

-JAMES !!

Une tignasse châtains clair lui sauta dessus et cria :

-Comment tu vas ? T'as pas eu de problèmes avec le ministère ?? Est-ce qu'ils savent où on est ??

-Calme-toi, sourit-il. Non, Jessica, j'ai pas eu de problèmes, et ils savent pas où on est… Y a pas de danger, ils ne savent pas qu'il y a une maison close ici. T'as pas eu de problèmes, toi ?

-Non, mais c'est bien grâce à ta cape. Tiens, d'ailleurs… La voilà, fallait bien que je te la rende un jour…

Elle lui tendit la cape d'invisibilité légère et flottante, que James fourra dans sa poche.

-Merci. Faut que j'y aille, je vais être en retard.

-OK à plus !

-Bye.

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de filer vers la maison de Matt. Il frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes après.

-Rentre, James.

James suivit Matt dans le salon, où un homme que James connaissait de vue se trouvait déjà. Celui-ci sourit en regardant James et soupira :

-T'es irrécupérable, Matt. Pourquoi t'embauches pas des filles une fois de temps en temps ?

-Et pourquoi toi t'embauches pas des mecs une fois de temps en temps ? répondit Matt en souriant. Tu devrais essayer James un de ces jours… Toi, tu changes tout le temps de fille ou tu gardes toujours la même ?

-Je garde toujours la même. Une fille de l'âge de James qui s'appelle Jessica. Très douée, d'ailleurs…

-James aussi est parfait, renchérit Matt comme si James n'était pas à coté de lui. Sauf quand il tombe dans les pommes, rajouta-t-il en le foudroyant du regard.

James ne dit rien. Il savait que Matt n'avait jamais digéré le fait qu'il se soit évanoui pendant leur partie de "colin-maillard". D'autant plus que McGonagall avait obligé Matt à payer James en dédommagement.

-OK, Matt ! répondit l'homme. Je te propose un marché : J'essaye James, tu essayes Jessica. Ca marche ?

-Ca marche !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Jessica)

Un sortilège défonce la porte de ma chambre, et Mme Jackwell rentre. Je m'y attendais un peu, aussi. Ca fait une semaine que j'ai eu aucun client. Que je ne veux plus avoir aucun client.

-Ecoute, Jessica. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu déprimes un peu après un client difficile, mais là ça fait une semaine, il est temps que tu te ressaisisses !

-Ouais, ouais…

Client difficile… Comme si elle savait de quoi elle parlait. On ne peux pas considérer Matt comme un client difficile, au contraire. Ca se voit qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec une fille, et même s'il est violent, il l'est beaucoup moins que d'autres clients.

Pourtant, il y a ce quelque chose qui me reste depuis que j'ai couché avec lui. Quand James a commencé à travailler ici, il avait du mal à s'habituer à une sensation d'impureté, de souillures. Je comprenais pas ce qu'il disait, peut-être parce que je vis ici depuis que j'ai cinq ans. Mais là…

Depuis que j'ai couché avec Matt, je comprends exactement ce qu'il disait. Cette sensation d'être souillée de l'intérieur, sale, impure… Je la ressens en permanence, toujours aussi intense depuis une semaine. Mais pourquoi ça me prend maintenant, avec lui, alors que j'ai déjà eu des dizaines, peut-être même des centaines d'autres clients avant lui ?

-Madame Jackwell… S'il vous plait… Est-ce que je pourrais recommencer à travailler… Un peu plus tard ?

-Ca veut dire quoi, plus tard ?

-Il faut absolument que je parle à James. Je recommencerais à travailler dès que je lui aurais parlé, je vous le promets !

-D'accord, je lui demanderait de faire un tour le week-end prochain. Mais t'as intérêt à reprendre le boulot après !

-Oui, oui, vous inquiétez pas !

Elle sort de ma chambre, et je répare d'un coup de baguette la porte qu'elle a défoncée. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, et je ferme les yeux.

_Je suis plus dans la maison close. Je suis chez moi, avec mes parents. Je ris aux éclats pendant que ma maman me chatouille sur le canapé. Quand elle arrête, elle me prend dans ses bras et me dit :_

-_Allez, viens, je reconnais l'odeur du gâteau au chocolat de ton père ! On va voir s'il est réussi !_

_Je m'accroche autour de son cou pendant qu'on va vers la cuisine. Mais je saurais jamais si le gâteau de papa était réussi. Une explosion fait sauter la porte d'entrée, et quatre hommes tout habillés en noir avec des grandes cagoules rentrent dans la maison. _

_-Maman ? Pourquoi les gens ils sont déguisés tout en noir ?_

_Mais elle ne répond pas. Elle hurle et court dans le salon en me serrant dans ses bras._

_-Maman !! C'est qui, tous ces gens ? Pourquoi ils sont déguisés ?_

_Elle me pose par terre et crie :_

_-Jessica, sors d'ici ! Passe par la porte-fenêtre et vas-t-en !!_

_-Mais non, euh !! Moi aussi je veux me déguiser ! Pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de me déguiser, moi aussi ? _

_-JESSICA, NE POSE PAS DE QUESTIONS !! Vas chez Mme O'Connel en face, on te rejoindra tout de suite !_

_L'un des monsieur en noir tire une baguette magique et la pointe sur maman._

_-_Endoloris !

_Maman tombe par terre en hurlant. Finalement, peut-être que les monsieur sont pas là pour jouer à se déguiser…Je cours vers la porte, mais l'un d'entre eux m'attrape._

_-Non, non, reste ici chérie. Calme-toi, on te veux pas de mal… Profite un peu du spectacle, chérie. _

_Il m'emmène à coté de maman. Elle hurle toujours, les autres monsieur en noir lançant plusieurs éclairs de lumière vers elle._

_-Comment tu t'appelles ? demande le monsieur qui me tient._

_-Jessica._

_-Regarde, Jessica. Ce serait bête de partir maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? Regarde plutôt ta maman. Elle est belle quand elle hurle, tu ne trouves pas ?_

_Tout en me tenant par l'épaule, il tire une baguette et jète un sort à maman._

_-Voilà, comme ça elle est encore plus belle. Tu ne trouves pas que ça lui va bien, cette belle couleur rouge qui coule de sa bouche ? Moi je trouve ça très joli, ça mets vraiment bien en valeur ses yeux ! Tiens, si on rajoutait un peu de rouge sur ses yeux aussi, ce serait très beau, j'en suis sûr !_

_Il jète un deuxième sort, et maman hurle quand ses yeux sont percés par une lame invisible. Du sang coule de ses deux yeux, et je crie :_

_-Non ! Arrête, c'est pas joli ! Arrête de faire ça à maman, je veux plus regarder !!_

_Je me mets à pleurer, mais il continue :_

_-Ne pleure pas, ma chérie, ne pleure pas… Ta maman n'aimera pas te voir pleurer… Même si elle ne voit plus rien, elle t'entend encore, elle ne veut pas t'entendre pleurer… Regarde, plutôt… C'est beau, cette couleur rouge qui coule partout sur son corps, non ? Et en plus, c'est assorti au tapis du salon ! _

_C'est vrai, que le rouge est joli avec le tapis orange et jaune, mais moi je veux plus voir ce rouge qui sort partout autour de maman ! _

_-Allez, me dit le monsieur déguisé, finalement, ce n'est pas si joli que ça. Rouge, orange, jaune, y a trop de couleur chaudes. On va rajouter une couleur froide, à tout ça. Tiens, le vert par exemple !_

_Il pointe à nouveau à sa baguette sur maman et crie quelque chose. Y a une grande lumière verte qui éclaire le salon, et, quand ça s'arrête, maman ne bouge plus du tout._

_-Et voilà, regarde maintenant sa peau, si blanche… Tu sais que le blanc, c'est toutes les couleurs mélangées ? C'est beau, les couleurs, tu ne trouves pas ?_

_-Bon allez, c'est fini ! crie un autre monsieur en noir. _

_-Dommage, répond le monsieur qui me tient. Je me serais presque attaché à cette gamine…_

_-C'est vrai que c'est mignon à cet âge là ! confirme un de ses copains. Mais viens, on a pas que ça à faire, Matt !_

_Ils repartent tous de la maison._

Je me réveille en sursaut. Une phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête. _On a pas que ça à faire, Matt. Matt. Matt._

Non. C'est pas _possible_. Carrément impossible. Il doit y avoir des milliers de gens qui s'appellent Matt dans ce pays, combien y a-t-il de chances pour que ce soit lui ? Mais si c'est pas lui… Alors pourquoi le fait de coucher avec lui me dégoûte autant ?

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Alors, Matt ? sourit Rookwood.

-Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire cet échange… grommela Matt. Essayer Jessica, franchement…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle n'est pas agréable, je ne te croirais pas !

-Pas qu'elle est pas agréable, mais bon… C'est une fille. Beaucoup trop humide à mon goût, voilà ce que j'en pense. Et toi, comment t'as trouvé James ?

-Ben, un peu sec sur les bords… Par contre je reconnais que lui aussi est très doué, surtout avec sa bouche…

-Il suce à la perfection, hein ? demanda Matt en souriant. Bon, en tout cas, même si Jessica n'était pas désagréable, ne compte pas sur moi pour recommencer !

-Ouais, pareil…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? demanda James en regardant Jessica.

-De Matt.

-S't'espèce de bâtard pervers salopard… Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-T'as l'air de l'adorer ! fit remarquer Jessica.

-Tu peux pas imaginer… Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Je pense que c'est un mangemort. Je crois que c'est lui qui a tué mes parents.

James resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de dire :

-J'ai jamais vraiment fait gaffe… Mais je me suis retrouvé dans son lit suffisamment de fois pour pouvoir t'affirmer qu'il n'a pas de marques des ténèbres sur le bras. Je l'ai vu nu si souvent, je pense que je m'en serais rendu compte, s'il avait une marque. Pourquoi tu penses que c'est lui ?

-Le gars qui a tué mes parents s'appelait Matt. Et après que j'ai couché avec lui, je me sentais… Bizarre.

-Il y a sûrement des milliers de personnes qui s'appellent Matt en Angleterre… fit remarquer James. Non, Jessica. Ca n'a pratiquement aucune chance que ce soit lui.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte de la maison. Matt fronça les sourcils. Il n'attendait personne, qui ça pouvait-être ?

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte. Son souffle se coupa.

-Maître…

-Tu as l'air surpris de me voir, Matt, fait remarquer mon Maître de sa voix sifflante et glacée.

Il s'avance dans la maison, détaillant chaque partie du hall, avant de se retourner vers moi quand je lui dis :

-En effet, je suis surpris, Maître. Vous n'auriez pas dut vous donner la peine de vous déplacer, je pouvais tout aussi bien vous rejoindre dès que j'aurais reçu votre appel…

-Non, je tenais à me déplacer moi-même pour te confier une mission. Comme tu n'as pas de marque des ténèbres…

-Je donnerais tout mon possible pour recevoir cet honneur, Maître !

-Non, tu as des relations internationales trop importantes à mon goût, et tu recueilles des informations précieuses, je ne veux pas que tu sois trahi par cette marque. Donc, comme tu ne l'as pas, t'envoyer un hibou pour t'appeler aurait été bien plus long que de venir moi-même. Comme je te l'ai dit, je tiens à te confier une mission.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez, Maître…

-Te souviens-tu de ton baptême, ton premier meurtre à mon service ? Tu avais tué une mère de famille, tu t'en souviens ?

-Bien sûr, Maître…

-Tu as tué la mère, Rookwood s'est occupé du père, mais ils avaient une gamine de 5 ans qui n'a manifesté aucun intérêt à vos yeux. Tu te souviens de cette gamine ?

-Bien sûr, Maître, mais… Cette gamine n'avait plus aucune famille, elle est certainement morte de faim quelques jours après…

-Non. Elle est encore vivante. Je veux que tu me la retrouves, et que tu me la tue. Sa famille a été décimée, elle pourrait devenir dangereuse s'il lui venait à l'esprit de se venger. Tu te souviens de son nom ?

-Son prénom, oui, elle s'appelait Jessica. Par contre je n'ai aucune idée de son nom de famille.

-Débrouille-toi pour le savoir, et la retrouver. Je veux que cette gamine soit morte dans les plus brefs délais, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui, Maître. Je vous remercie de m'avoir confié cette mission. Je tuerais cette gamine, vous avez ma parole.

-Je compte sur toi. Ne me déçois pas.

Voldemort partit en transplanant. Oui, Matt se souvenait bien de cette gamine. 5 ans, Jessica, de grands yeux gris et des cheveux châtains clairs, raides.

Une vision frappa son esprit. La vision de la cliente préférée de Rookwood, celle qu'il avait essayée la semaine dernière. Et si…

* * *

Fin du chapitre, reviews, please ! N'oubliez pas, pour les anonymes, si vous voulez une réponse, laissez-moi une pitite adresse, je ne suis pas méchante, je ne mors pas ! ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Revenue pour un nouveau chapitre ! Avant de commencer, octo, ma chère bêta, aurait un petit message à faire passer à **une fan** : "Je te remercie de tes remerciements... Tu sais, c'est l'une des seules fois où Misty fait une fin pas trop sadique... ce doit être mon influence qui agit enfin, ou plutôt ma menace de la traduire en justice pour maltraitance envers un James innocent... Bisous!! octo."

ENJOY !!

* * *

-Tiens ! Revenu de ton week-end, Potter ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? Aller te shooter pour supporter le manque que tu vas ressentir jusqu'au week-end prochain ?

-Mais non, il va se laisser crever pour essayer vainement d'attirer l'attention sur lui !

-VOS GUEULES ! hurla James.

Il avait mal à la tête, et envie de vomir, il ne supportait plus les railleries des Gryffondors. Ils éclatèrent de rire en entendant sa voix malade, et James se précipita dans le dortoir.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, fit remarquer Sirius sans le regarder. Surtout que j'imagine que tu dois encore avoir les hanches pétées ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda James.

Sirius leva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Jusqu'à maintenant, je m'obstinais à croire que tu faisais vraiment ça par manque d'argent. Ma deuxième erreur en peu de temps.

-T'es vraiment con, murmura James.

-Ca, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi ! confirma Sirius. Je suis vraiment con. Si j'avais été plus intelligent, je t'aurais laissé crever au bout de ta corde. Ca nous aurait débarrassé de la petite pute à Serpentards que tu es. Te fatigue pas, Potter. La carte du maraudeur ne ment jamais, et je ne suis tout de même pas assez con pour ne pas deviner ce que tu fous dans le dortoir des Serpentards les mercredis soirs.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'aime ça ?? hurla James. Tu crois vraiment que je me prostitue parce que _j'aime ça _??

-Si tu n'aimais pas ça, pourquoi tu t'amuserais à passer dans les lits de tous les Serpentards à tour de rôle, hein ? Je te reproche pas le fait que tu sois une pute. Je te reproche le fait que tu nous mente depuis le début ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu faisais ça parce que t'avais besoin d'argent…

-C'EST LE CAS !! hurla-t-il.

-TA GUEULE !

Sirius plaqua James contre un mur et lui décocha un coup de poing. James ferma les yeux, laissant Sirius lui décocher une dizaine de coups de poings, plus violents les uns que les autres. Ce ne fut que lorsque James eut une lèvre en sang que Sirius continua :

-Alors écoute-moi bien, petite salope. Retourne te faire baiser par les Serpentards, puisque visiblement _tu adores_ te faire défoncer le cul. Mais ne t'approche plus de nous, n'essaye même plus de nous adresser la parole. Et ne te fais pas d'illusions : tu restes dans ce dortoir parce qu'on n'a pas le choix, mais si ça ne dépendait que de moi, tu dormirais dans une salle de classe. Et _si jamais_ tu avais encore envie d'aller tout balancer à McGonagall, elle sera ravie d'apprendre que tu t'amuses à vendre tes services à l'intérieur de l'école, c'est clair ?

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et Sirius relâcha un peu son étreinte.

-Maintenant, je voulais te demander. Avec Remus et Peter, on avait prévu une excursion, cette nuit, pour jouer deux ou trois tours à Rusard… Tu voudrais bien nous prêter ta cape d'invisibilité ?

-Et pourquoi je te la prêterais ? demanda James en le foudroyant du regard.

Sirius soupira d'une voix agacée :

-Tu nous balances des appels aux secours à longueur de journée, on s'intéresserait un peu plus à toi si t'acceptais de nous rendre service. De toute façon, t'en as pas besoin… Elle est utile la nuit, et tu passes tes nuits à te faire défoncer par les Serpentards… Bon, tu me la donnes, oui ou non ?

James avait plus que mal à la tête, et depuis que Sirius l'avait frappé, tout tournait autour de lui. Il répondit quand même :

-Me parle pas comme ça… J'aime pas coucher avec eux… Je suis pas une pute…

Sirius le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur, et lui décocha un coup de poing dans la tempe. Le mal de tête qui saisissait James devint plus percutant, et il était sûr qu'il s'écroulerait si Sirius ne le retenait pas. Il reçut un nouveau coup de poing, et il sentit sa tête exploser.

-Arrête de frapper… S'il te plait…

-Ne va pas me dire que tu n'es pas une pute. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une petite salope. Maintenant donne-moi la cape !

-C'est la mienne, putain, fous-moi la paix… gémit James.

Un coup de poing le cueillit sous le menton. Une dizaine d'autres, tout aussi violents, tombèrent avec acharnement sur son visage. Sirius n'arrêta de le frapper que quand James tomba à genoux, la tête dans les mains.

-OK, c'est bon, prends la… Elle est dans ma valise…

-Merci beaucoup.

Sirius prit la cape dans la valise de James, et sortit du dortoir. James resta à genoux, sur le sol, la tête dans les mains, luttant vainement contre l'impression que sa tête allait exploser à tout moment. Il se releva, réussit à faire trois pas avant de s'effondrer sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux et sombra aussitôt dans le sommeil.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

McGonagall jeta un œil à la classe et demanda :

-James n'est pas là ?

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa avant que Remus ne réponde :

-Il se sentait pas bien, ce matin, et visiblement, il avait de la fièvre, il était incapable de se lever de son lit.

-Et aucun d'entre vous n'a jugé utile de prévenir Mme Pomfresh, bien sûr ?

Un silence de mort lui répondit.

-Bon. Rangez vos baguettes, et sortez vos manuels, page 206.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Minerva et Mme Pomfresh rentrèrent dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. James était étendu sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Visiblement, il dormait. L'infirmière se rapprocha de lui, et posa une main sur son front.

-En effet, il est brûlant de fièvre… Minerva, vous pouvez allumer la lumière s'il vous plait ?

Minerva alluma la lumière d'un coup de baguette, et l'infirmière resta bouche bée devant l'état de James. La professeur se rapprocha, et en eut également le souffle coupé. Le visage de James était criblé de marques de coups, sa lèvre inférieure était même totalement gonflée.

-Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie… murmura Mme Pomfresh. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est intoxiqué…

-C'est peu probable, il n'a rien mangé depuis des jours ! fit remarquer Minerva.

-Oui, mais il a peut-être bu des potions non-compatibles entre elles…

Elle lui jeta un sort de diagnostique, et acquiesça :

-En effet. Il boit des potions de sommeil tous les soirs depuis un mois, et il a fini par s'intoxiquer. Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Bon, le cours est fini, vous pouvez partir. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, vous, vous restez, j'ai deux mots à vous dire !

Les trois maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers le bureau et, quand le dernier élève eut refermé la porte, la directrice des Gryffondors déclara :

-Bon, je ne tournerait pas autour du pot. L'un d'entre vous sait-il qui a frappé James l'autre soir ?

-Non…

-Oui, je me disais aussi… Maintenant dites-moi… Vous n'avez pas l'impression que votre meilleur ami est en train de se laisser mourir sous vos yeux ?

-Professeur, répondit Sirius, ça fait un moment qu'on a plus parlé à James, en ce moment, il traîne beaucoup plus avec les Serpentards qu'avec nous…

-Si vous le laissiez, sans rien lui dire, ça ne me dérangerait pas, vous avez parfaitement le droit de ne plus vous entendre avec l'un de vos amis… Mais vous n'avez pas l'impression de lui faire beaucoup plus mal que ça ?

-C'est vrai qu'on se prend un peu la tête avec lui, mais…

-Pourquoi ? demanda Minerva. Qu'est-ce que vous n'aimez pas, chez lui ?

-Il se la joue trop solo ! répondit Sirius. Il pourrait traîner avec nous s'il le voulait, mais non, il traîne toujours avec les Serpentards…

-Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il a été chercher un minimum d'amitié là où il en a trouvé ? suggéra Minerva. Maintenant, on va mettre les choses au clair. Black, je veux que vous alliez vous expliquer avec lui, dès ce soir, et que vous mettiez les choses au clair. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui, madame… On va aller lui parler…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James était allongé dans l'herbe, à coté du lac. Les yeux fermés, il laissait les premiers rayons de soleil chauds de mars tomber sur son visage.

-Ca va, James ? demanda Rogue en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe à coté de lui.

-Ouais…

-Attends… Black t'utilise comme puching-ball tous les soirs depuis une semaine, et tu me dis que ça va ?

-Ca pourrait être pire, disons, rectifia James en se redressant.

Il bâilla longuement, et Rogue soupira :

-Tu devrais pas te priver de sommeil pour ce crétin.

-Si je m'endors, je vais faire des cauchemars. Si je fais des cauchemars, je vais hurler. Et si je hurle et que je le réveille, il me tabasse. Alors je dors pas, c'est plus simple.

-Pourquoi tu vas dormir dans ton dortoir, alors ?

-McGonagall ne veut pas me voir dormir dans une salle de classe…

-Alors viens avec nous ! proposa Rogue. T'es pas obligé de venir dans notre dortoir uniquement pour travailler, tu sais ? Ou même, le canapé de notre salle commune ne te foutra pas des coups, lui !

-Non, merci… Je vais me débrouiller…

-Tu vas te débrouiller comment ? demanda Severus. Regarde-toi, tu dors, tu manges plus rien, t'es gravement anorexique !

-Je suis pas anorexique ! protesta James.

-Ah ouais ? Tu pèses combien, 30 kilos ?

-Non, j'en pèse 33, d'abord, et ensuite ça ne te regarde pas ! Je fais ce que je veux…

-N'empêche que si tu bouffes rien, c'est pas étonnant que t'arrives pas à te défendre contre Black…

-Je suis capable de faire du sport ! protesta le Gryffondor.

-Je serais curieux de voir ça… fit remarquer Rogue avec un sourire amusé.

-Tiens ! Potter et Rogue…

Ils levèrent tous les deux vers Sirius, Peter, et Remus. Ce dernier se tenait un peu en arrière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ? demanda James d'une voix agressive.

-Toi, la pute, tu fermes ta gueule, je t'ai dit que je voulais plus t'entendre ! aboya Sirius.

-Fous-leur la paix, Sirius ! rugit une voix à coté d'eux.

Sirius tourna la tête vers Eoria, et Rogue murmura :

-Te mêle pas de ça, Eoria…

-Sirius, tu les laisse tranquille ! S'il te plait…

-Ton frère a raison, tu dégages de là !

-Tu ne lui parles pas comme ça ! protesta Rogue en levant sa baguette.

Sirius leva sa baguette et cria :

-_Everte Statim !_

Eoria s'élança entre Rogue et lui, et tenta de riposter, mais pas assez rapidement. Le sort la toucha, et la fille fut projetée dix mètres plus loin, au milieu du lac. Elle hurla, se débattant pour rester à la surface. Visiblement, elle ne savait pas nager. Severus fit un pas, mais James s'élança et plongea dans le lac.

Il nageait aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour rattraper Eoria, qui se débattait dans l'eau. Mais il s'essoufflait, et sentait ses forces le quitter progressivement. Il atteint Eoria, et la saisit par les épaules. Il murmura :

-Accroche-toi à moi, la puce.

Il serra la jeune fille contre lui, et revint au bord du lac au bout de ce qui lui paraissait une éternité. Il n'avait plus aucune forces, peut-être à cause du manque de nourriture… Eoria se remit debout et regagna le rivage, pendant que James restait dans l'eau, à quatre pattes, suffoquant. Il vit Rogue s'approcher de lui, et murmura faiblement :

-T'as vu que je suis capable de faire du sport…

Il n'entendit pas ce que Rogue lui répondit. Il s'écroula sur l'herbe et sombra dans l'inconscience.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Rogue était assis sur une chaise, à coté de lui.

-Espèce de crétin, murmura-t-il. T'avais rien à me prouver ! Mais merci de l'avoir ressortie…

-De rien… murmura-t-il. Eoria va bien ?

-Elle se serait noyée si t'avais pas été là, Potter. Faut croire que j'ai encore une fois une dette envers toi. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux.

James haussa les épaules.

-Tu ne peux pas me concocter un poison mortel ?

-Si c'est pour toi, non. Si c'est pour Black, je veux bien t'aider à le glisser dans son verre…

-OK, laisse tomber…

-James… Tu devrais pas laisser Black te tabasser comme ça…

-Faut bien qu'il passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un… Laisse tomber, Severus…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James finissait de nettoyer les tables de la salle de métamorphose.

-J'ai fini, madame…

Minerva leva les yeux.

-Merci, James. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir…

James hésita quelques secondes.

-Madame… S'il vous plait… Je peux pas dormir dans une salle de classe vide ?

Minerva en eut le souffle coupé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça.

-Black, Lupin et Pettigrow se sont expliqués avec vous ?

-Oui.

-Et ? demanda la directrice-adjointe.

-Et est-ce que je peux dormir dans une salle ?

-Venez là. Asseyez-vous. James, que s'est-il passé, durant ces… explications ?

-Ben… On s'est expliqués…

La richesse des explications de James lui laissa deviner qu'il avait fumé une bonne dizaine de joints avant de venir en retenue.

-James. Je veux que vous retourniez dans votre dortoir. Vous êtes fatigués, vous avez besoin de dormir dans un lit. Et si vous voulez, on en reparlera demain, d'accord ?

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et remonta dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de son dortoir, pensant que les autres dormaient déjà. Mais ils étaient en train de discuter, assis sur leurs lits.

-Tiens, t'es là… remarqua Sirius.

James garda la tête baissée.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? demanda-t-il.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit que je voulais pas t'entendre, t'es sourd, ou quoi ? Faudra te le répéter combien de fois ?

-Pourquoi tu me poses une question si tu veux plus m'entendre ? rugit James.

-TA GUEULE !

Une pluie de coups tomba sur son visage, sur son torse. James ne chercha même pas à riposter, laissant Sirius continuer à le frapper.

-Vas y doucement, Sirius… murmura Remus. Il pourra pas se jeter des sorts de dissimulation éternellement, et si McGo s'en rend compte…

Sirius arrêta de le frapper, et Remus s'approcha de James. Celui-ci était tombé à genoux pendant que Sirius le tabassait. Remus l'aida à se relever, et lui dit :

-Ne dis plus un seul mot en notre présence. C'est un conseil que je te donne.

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et marcha jusqu'à son lit, refermant les rideaux du baldaquin autour de lui.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James ferma les yeux, mais ne put retenir un léger cri de douleur lorsque Nott le pénétra violemment. Le Serpentard plongea une main dans ses cheveux noirs, et le tira en arrière, l'obligeant à se cambrer violemment sous ses coups de butoir.

-Black a parfaitement raison, souffla le Serpentard. Tu adores qu'on te défonce, ça se voit…

Les yeux fermés, James ne saisissait même plus les mots du Serpentard. Ils glissaient sur lui sans l'atteindre, se concentrant sur les hallucinations que la drogue qu'il avait ingérée quelques minutes auparavant lui envoyaient encore.

_La porte du dortoir s'ouvrait avec fracas, laissant entrer un Sirius visiblement furieux. _

_-Lâchez-le, bande de conards !_

_Sirius balançait des sorts aux Serpentards, avant de s'approcher de James._

_-Ca va, vieux frère ?_

_Sirius le réchauffait doucement avec une couverture._

_-James, putain je suis désolé, j'ai été un vrai conard…_

Un coup de reins plus brutal le ramena à la réalité.

-Active-toi un peu, Potter ! ordonna Nott.

James accompagna doucement ses mouvements avec ses hanches, avant de sentir le Serpentard se libérer en lui. Il se retira, et Nott le frappa violemment dans les hanches.

-T'es bien moins actif qu'au début, t'as intérêt à rattraper ça très vite ! Je te rappelle que je te paye !

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et Nott ordonna :

-Allez, file dans le lit de Rogue !

Le Gryffondor soupira avec soulagement. Parmi les Serpentards, Rogue était le seul à ne pas lui faire mal, ou au moins à lui fournir des potions anesthésiantes. Il fit trois pas pour rejoindre le lit de Rogue. Totalement épuisé, il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler à tout moment. Il s'allongea à plat ventre dans son lit, et ferma les yeux.

(POV Rogue)

James a vraiment l'air épuisé. Ses cuisses sont couvertes de bleus. Visiblement, les gars n'y sont pas allés doucement avec lui. Il se couche dans mon lit, à plat ventre. Il écarte les jambes, et ferme les yeux, presque d'un air paisible. Son corps est entièrement mou, relâché, il n'est pas aussi crispé que d'habitude. Sûrement les effets de la drogue. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux. Pourquoi ça me fait si… Bizarre, de le voir comme ça, si soumis, si résigné ?

Je crois que je sais pourquoi. Je n'aime pas profiter de lui uniquement pour me soulager, pour passer mes nerfs sur lui, non. Ce qui me plait le plus, c'est de le rabaisser un peu plus à chaque fois, le sentir se briser sous mes doigts, sous mes mots, voir la détresse qui peux s'échapper de son regard. Ce qui me plait, c'est de le briser.

Le problème, c'est qu'il l'est déjà. Il est là, allongé dans mon lit, attendant simplement que je le pénètre pour lui faire le plus mal possible. Je m'allonge à coté de lui. Il garde les yeux fermés, on pourrait presque croire qu'il dort. Je lui caresse les cheveux, et murmure :

-Potter ?

Il ne bouge absolument pas. Comme s'il préférait ne pas répondre, s'attendant à ce que mes mots le blessent, comme ceux de Nott et des autres crétins qui me servent de compagnons de dortoir. J'insiste d'une voix douce :

-Eh, James !

L'emploi de son prénom semble le surprendre. Il ouvre les yeux, et me dévisage de ses grands yeux noisettes. Il a des yeux magnifiques. Des yeux remplis à la fois de curiosité et de résignation.

-Est-ce que tu veux dormir ?

Il a de grandes cernes autour des yeux. Normal, puisque Black ne veut pas qu'il dorme, sous prétexte qu'il va faire des cauchemars et le réveiller. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

-Tu m'as très bien compris. Est-ce que tu veux dormir ?

Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Je tire une potion de sommeil du tiroir de ma table de nuit, et, tout en lui caressant les cheveux, je l'aide à la boire. Il avale doucement la potion qui coule entre ses lèvres, et ses yeux se referment paisiblement.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé à le regarder dormir, tout en laissant mes doigts courir doucement entre ses mèches d'ébène. Pendant longtemps, je l'ai considéré comme le plus grand crétin au monde. Mais depuis qu'il a laissé tomber ce masque derrière lequel il se cachait depuis six ans, je n'ai plus du tout l'impression de voir la même personne. Déjà, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il a des sentiments, beaucoup plus que je ne le croyais. Et surtout, il souffre terriblement. Même quand il était considéré comme la star du collège, il restait prisonnier de cette image, prisonnier de ce masque qu'il ne pouvait pas faire tomber. Et quand ce masque est tombé par inadvertance, tout s'est écroulé pour lui en même pas un mois. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'un gamin qui a tout perdu. Un gamin désespérément seul. Et qui hurle de toutes ses forces, alors que personne n'entend ses cris. Alors que personne ne veut entendre ses cris.

* * *

Fin du chapitre, reviews, please !!


	15. Chapter 15

Et ouais, revoilà la sadique de service !! Mais non, je ne vous avais pas abandonnée, juste que maintenant que la rentrée est passée, ben faut bien bosser une fois de temps en temps, et ouais... Donc voilà, publication un peu plus longue à partir de maintenant, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'essaye de publier en maximum une semaine !

ENJOY !!

* * *

James ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier la douleur qui martelait son visage. Sirius n'y avait pas été de main morte cette fois, et Remus ne l'avait convaincu d'arrêter qu'au moment où James sentait qu'il allait bientôt tomber dans les pommes. Il s'efforça de respirer doucement l'air frais de la nuit, avant d'inspirer une nouvelle bouffée de drogue.

D'habitude, quelques joints parvenaient à lui faire oublier la douleur martelant son visage, mais cette fois, même son vingtième joint ne fit qu'accentuer la migraine saisissante qui refusait de le lâcher. Il l'écrasa, et descendit vers les cachots des Serpentards.

Il avait de plus en plus mal à la tête, peut-être parce qu'il avait un petit peu trop fumé, ce soir… Tout devenait flou autour de lui, et il avait une terrible envie de vomir. Il s'appuya contre le mur du cachot, à coté de la salle commune des Serpentards. Il ferma les yeux.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Nott grogna :

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

-Laisse lui le temps d'arriver, murmura Rogue. Il doit encore être en retenue…

-Ouais, bon, je vais l'attendre devant la salle commune…

Nott se leva et sortit de la salle commune. Juste devant, James était étendu sur le sol, inconscient. Il avait sûrement fait une overdose de drogue, ce petit conard… Nott balança un coup de pied dans le visage tuméfié du Gryffondor évanoui. Il lui asséna plusieurs coups violents dans le visage, dans le ventre. Rogue sortit de la salle commune, et dit :

-Arrête, Nott. Il est suffisamment amoché comme ça…

-Trop amoché pour travailler, ce p'tit enculé ! grogna Nott en lui balançant un autre coup.

-Ca suffit ! Rentre dans la salle commune, je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Il sera plus vite rétabli…

Nott retourna dans la salle des Serpentards, et Rogue s'accroupit auprès du corps évanoui de James. Son visage portait la trace de marques de coups violents, plus ou moins récents. Il hésita un instant. Si Mme Pomfresh voyait que James se droguait, il serait bon pour l'expulsion.

Un rictus apparut sur son visage. Il était temps que son coté Serpentard reprenne le dessus.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Vous pouvez sortir ! annonça McGonagall. Black, Lupin, vous venez me voir !

Sirius et Remus s'approchèrent du bureau de la professeur.

-Assis ! ordonna-t-elle.

Les deux Gryffondors se laissèrent tomber sur des chaises, puis déclara :

-Je ne tournerais pas autour du pot. Mr Rogue a emmené James à l'infirmerie, évanoui, en affirmant que vous l'aviez tous les deux tabassé jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Vrai, ou faux ?

-Il s'est pas évanoui… fit remarquer Sirius.

-Cela veut dire que vous l'avez en effet frappé ?

-C'est vrai que quelques coups sont partis… commença Sirius.

-_QUELQUES_ COUPS ?? hurla la directrice-adjointe. BLACK, EST-CE QUE VOUS VOUS ETES DONNE LA PEINE DE LE REGARDER ?? SON VISAGE EST _COUVERT _DE MARQUES DE COUPS !!

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa, avant que McGonagall ne déclare :

-Retenue, tous les deux, dans mon bureau ce soir. Et je retire 100 points à Gryffondor.

-_Cent points_ ?? s'étrangla Sirius.

-Cent points _chacun_, Black. Et cela me semble peu cher payé pour ce que vous lui avez fait. Sortez.

Sirius et Remus sortirent de la salle de classe en fulminant.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James ferma doucement les yeux, savourant le plaisir qu'il avait de ne plus ressentir la douleur permanente. Il remonta dans le dortoir des Gryffondors.

-T'es revenu, toi ? aboya Sirius.

James recula d'un pas en voyant le visage féroce de Sirius.

-Non, viens là ! ordonna Sirius.

James avança, jusqu'à se trouver devant Sirius. Il ferma les yeux, visiblement terrifié.

-Alors, t'es content, t'as réussi à tomber dans les pommes et à me faire porter le chapeau ?

-Je voulais pas…

-TA GUEULE !!

Sirius le frappa violemment dans la joue.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que _je ne voulais pas t'entendre_, c'est clair ?

James baissa la tête, restant silencieux. Sirius laissa partir d'autres coups. James ne les comptait même plus, les yeux fermés, il laissait les coups tomber sur son visage, s'habituant à la douleur qui l'avait quittée pendant une minuscule heure avant de revenir encore plus intensément.

Il sentit Sirius l'agripper par le col de sa robe, le soulever du sol et le jeter violemment par terre. Une douleur poignante lui parcourut la poitrine. Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration, mais un sifflement s'échappa de ses lèvres pendant qu'il se tenait les côtes, incapable d'inspirer sans ressentir une douleur poignante. Il tenta de se relever, mais un coup de pied dans l'estomac le plaqua au sol.

-Reste par terre. De toute façon, même le sol n'est pas assez bas pour quelqu'un dans ton genre, Potter.

James se recroquevilla sur le sol, et ferma les yeux. Une heure plus tard, il finit par s'endormir, étendu sur le sol gelé du dortoir.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Vous vouliez me voir, Severus ? demanda McGonagall.

-Oui. Je voulais savoir où était James.

-Dans son dortoir, pourquoi ?

Rogue tiqua.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Severus ? insista Minerva.

-Professeur. James est en danger dans son dortoir. Black va le tabasser !

-Il a déjà été sanctionné pour ça.

-Ca ne va pas l'empêcher de recommencer ! Professeur, James est en réel danger dans son dortoir !

-D'accord, Severus. Je vais vérifier par moi-même, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Merci.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Recroquevillé par terre, James essayait vainement de s'endormir. Il avait froid, mal au dos, mal à la tête, il voulait remonter dans son lit, avec son oreiller, ses couvertures… La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de retourner dans son lit, Sirius l'avait à nouveau tabassé avant de lui ordonner de rester par terre. Il n'avait aucune envie de renouveler l'expérience.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, et la lumière s'alluma. Sirius, Remus et Peter se relevèrent en sursaut vers une McGonagall qui les regardait successivement. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur James. Elle s'approcha de lui, et il se releva en la voyant arriver. Elle prit doucement son menton et l'obligea à tourner la tête, dévoilant les marques de coups sur son visage. Puis elle se tourna vers les maraudeurs.

-Je ne poserais la question qu'une seule fois. _Qui_ a fait ça ?

-Moi, dit calmement Sirius.

Minerva se retourna vers Sirius, et dit tout aussi calmement :

-Merci. James, suivez-moi.

James suivit la directrice de la maison en dehors du dortoir. Celle-ci verrouilla la porte du dortoir, et emmena James dans les plus hauts étages du château. Elle arriva devant une gargouille à qui elle donna un mot de passe. La statue de pierre libéra le passage, libérant un large couloir avec quatre portes, deux de chaque coté. Chaque porte portait une bannière représentant l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Minerva se dirigea vers celle portant la bannière des Gryffondors, et frappa à la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement sur Lily.

-Professeur…

-Bonsoir, Lily. Excusez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure là, mais j'aurais un service à vous demander. Les préfets de Gryffondor sont censés dormir ici, mais puisque Lupin préfère rester dans son dortoir, je suppose que son lit est inoccupé ?

-Oui…

-Cela vous dérange-t-il si James vient dormir ici ?

-Non, pas du tout… Y a pas de problèmes…

-Merci beaucoup. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous les deux.

-Merci, professeur.

-'Rci… murmura James.

Minerva repartit, et Lily posa une main sur l'épaule de James. Celui-ci sursauta violemment. Il n'était plus habitué à ressentir un contact physique aussi doux, aussi amical.

-Calme-toi… murmura Lily d'une voix douce. Ca va ?

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et Lily murmura :

-Viens. Je vais te passer un peu de crème cicatrisante sur tes blessures, t'es salement amoché…

Lily l'entraîna à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Un minuscule salon, contenant juste un canapé et une bibliothèque, était tapissé de rouge et or. Trois portes, côte à côte, faisaient face au canapé. Lily l'aida à s'asseoir, et murmura :

-Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Elle disparut par la porte du milieu, et revint quelques secondes après avec un tube de crème dans les mains. Elle en prit un peu sur le bout de ses doigts, et l'étala doucement sur les ecchymoses de James. Celui-ci soupira doucement de soulagement en sentant la douleur disparaître. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle demanda :

-Black est toujours aussi con avec toi ?

-L'est pas con… murmura James. Faut bien qu'il passe ses nerfs…

-Il n'a pas le droit de te tabasser comme ça, James. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, pour que McGo t'emmène ici ?

-Obligé à dormir par terre…

-Putain… jura Lily imperceptiblement. Tu dois être crevé, je suppose ?

James acquiesça vivement d'un hochement de tête.

-Viens.

Elle l'aida à se lever, et l'emmena vers la porte la plus à droite. Elle l'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une chambre aux murs rouges. Au centre, un lit deux places était couvert par un couvre-lit rouge et or. Sur le coté, une minuscule armoire en pin épousait les couleurs de la chambre. James interrogea Lily du regard.

-C'est ta chambre. La mienne est de l'autre coté, dit-elle en désignant la porte la plus à gauche. Au milieu, c'est la salle de bains. Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, hésite pas à me demander, OK ?

James acquiesça à nouveau, puis murmura :

-Merci.

-De rien. Allez, bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit.

Lily referma la porte de la chambre de James, et celui-ci se glissa dans le lit tiède et incroyablement confortable. Enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller moelleux, il sombra immédiatement dans le sommeil.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Lily)

J'ouvre les yeux, et regarde mon réveil. Trois heures du matin. J'ai encore le temps de dormir… Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour James. L'état dans lequel il était tout à l'heure m'a horrifiée.

Je me lève, sors de ma chambre, et me glisse silencieusement dans la sienne. Il est allongé dans son lit, il ne bouge absolument pas, si je n'entendais pas sa respiration sifflante, je m'en serais vraiment inquiétée.

Je m'assois au bord de son lit, et je le regarde dormir. Il a l'air si tranquille… Ca fait combien de temps qu'il n'a pas dormi en étant sûr de ne pas être réveillé par une nuée de coups ? Black est vraiment un conard… Il côtoie bien Remus parce qu'il est un loup-garou, alors pourquoi il rejète James, simplement parce qu'il est obligé de se prostituer pour survivre ? En tout cas, si jamais il arrive ENCORE quelque chose à James, il s'en mordra les doigts toute sa vie, ça il peut en être sûr…

James est quand même vachement beau, quand son visage n'est pas couvert de bleus. Doucement, sans le réveiller, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux noirs. Puis je me penche silencieusement, et je l'embrasse doucement sur le front avant de retourner dormir.

(Fin du POV Lily)

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily laissa rentrer James dans l'appartement, puis referma la porte. Minerva redescendit dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, qu'elle avait verrouillé pour être sûr que les maraudeurs n'en sortent pas. Elle déverrouilla la porte, et rentra.

-Bon. Maintenant.

Sirius, assis sur son lit, se leva et soutint le regard de McGonagall.

-Black, je peux savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?

-Professeur, James nous cherche vraiment ! C'est vrai que je me suis un peu emporté, mais il ne l'a pas volé !!

-Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Il nous saoule.

-S'il vous énerve tant que ça, vous obtiendriez bien plus de résultats en l'ignorant totalement, vous ne croyez pas ? Je suppose que c'est vous qui l'avez obligé à dormir par terre ?

-Oui.

-Parfait. Ca vous fera une nouvelle retenue, et à nouveau 100 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

-100 points pour _ça_, madame ? s'écria Sirius.

-Vous protestez encore une seule fois, et c'est 150 points que je vous enlève, Black ! Vous battre contre quelqu'un est une chose, tabasser quelqu'un qui est incapable de se défendre en est une autre. Maintenant, vous deux ! annonça-t-elle en se retournant vers Remus et Peter. Aucun de vous n'a eu l'idée d'intervenir pour permettre à James de dormir dans son lit ?

Remus et Peter restèrent silencieux, et Minerva reprit :

-Obliger quelqu'un à dormir sur un sol de pierre, en Ecosse, au mois de février, on pourrait très facilement considérer ça comme une tentative de meurtre ! Il aurait put tomber en hypothermie ! Vous auriez fait quoi, s'il ne s'était pas réveillé le lendemain, hein ? Pareil pour vous deux, non-assistance à personne en danger ! Votre meilleur ami se fait tabasser, torturer – Oui, Black, j'appelle ça de la torture ! – et aucun d'entre vous n'a l'idée d'intervenir ??

A nouveau personne ne répondit, et Minerva déclara :

-Une semaine de retenue, tous les trois, dans mon bureau, à partir de demain. Et si jamais il arrive à nouveau quelque chose à James, je vous préviens que je vous fais passer en conseil de discipline, c'est clair ??

-Oui, madame…

-Parfait. Bonne nuit à tous les trois, et n'oubliez pas que je veux vous voir dans mon bureau demain soir.

La directrice-adjointe fit volte-face et sortit du dortoir.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James frappa à la porte, et Matt l'ouvrit quelques secondes après.

-Entre, James !

Il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, et Matt l'emmena dans le salon.

-Dis-moi, James, j'aurais voulu te poser une question.

-Quoi ?

-Ta copine, Jessica… C'est quoi, son nom de famille ?

James réfléchit quelques secondes avant de dire :

-Franchement, j'en ai aucune idée…

-Tu ne connais pas ses parents ?

-Ils sont morts quand elle était petite. Pourquoi ?

-Non, comme ça… Bon, tu viens ? demanda-t-il en l'emmenant dans sa chambre.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James méditait en revenant vers le château. Si vraiment Matt avait tué les parents de Jessica, alors elle aussi était en danger. Et un seul objet pourrait la protéger de ce taré psychopathe. Il rentra dans la Grande Salle, où les élèves commençaient à dîner, et s'approcha de Sirius.

-Excuse-moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Sirius sans le regarder.

-Tu pourrais me rendre ma cape d'invisibilité, s'il te plait ?

-Non. On va en avoir besoin, on projète un coup contre Rusard, dans les deux semaines à venir.

-J'en ai besoin _tout de suite_, insista James. Rends-la moi !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi t'en aurais besoin. Comment tu pourrais te faire bourrer le cul si t'es invisible ?

-Ne me parle pas comme ça ! protesta James.

Sirius se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. James le suivit.

-Lâche-moi, Potter !

-Pas avant que tu me rendes ma cape !!

-Je t'ai dit qu'on en aura _besoin _!!

-Et moi je te dis que c'est la mienne !! hurla James. Rends-la moi !!

Sirius le regardait pas où il allait, et ouvrit la porte d'une salle de classe vide. Il rentra, et James le suivit toujours. La salle était totalement abandonnée, seul un grand miroir se dressait à l'opposé. Sirius referma la porte et jeta un sort de silence dessus. Puis il se retourna vers James.

-MAINTENANT, ECOUTE-MOI BIEN !! TU DEGAGES _TOUT DE SUITE_ !! MCGONAGALL NE SERA PAS LA POUR TE PROTEGER, SI TU VEUX QUE JE TE TABASSE, DIS-LE FRANCHEMENT !!

-C'EST TOUT CE DONT T'ES CAPABLE, HEIN ?? T'ES PAS FOUTU D'ALIGNER TROIS MOTS LOGIQUES A LA SUITE, ALORS TU FRAPPES ??

Sirius plaqua violemment James contre le mur.

-Je peux faire beaucoup plus que de frapper. Qu'est-ce que t'en dirais, si Dumbledore apprenait subitement que tu aimes tellement te faire défoncer le cul que tu t'amuses à passer dans les lits des Serpentards, espèce de sale petite putain ?

-ME PARLE PAS COMME CA !! hurla James. JE SUIS PAS UNE PUTE !!

Sirius saisit James par les cheveux, et le secoua violemment.

-BIEN SUR QUE SI, TU N'ES RIEN D'AUTRE QU'UNE PUTE !! JE COMPRENDS MEME PAS CE QUE TU FOUS DANS CETTE ECOLE, TA SEULE PLACE EST DANS UN BORDEL OU TU POURRAS TRANQUILLEMENT ATTENDRE QU'UN CLIENT VIENNE TE BOURRER LE CUL !!

Sirius le traîna devant le grand miroir au fond de la classe, où l'inscription "Miroir du Risèd" brillait.

-REGARDE-TOI !! TU N'ES QU'UNE PETITE PUTE, QUAND EST-CE QUE TU VAS TE DECIDER A LE COMPRENDRE ??

Il le lâcha, et James tomba à genoux, les yeux fixés sur son reflet dans le miroir.

-Réfléchis-y ! conseilla Sirius.

Il sortit de la salle. James continuait d'admirer son reflet dans le miroir, profitant enfin du calme et du vide de la salle. Mais il remarqua que la salle n'était pas si vide que ça. Juste derrière lui, il voyait dans le miroir le reflet de ses parents. Ses parents, et Nina. Le miroir ne reflétait plus la salle de classe, il reflétait une pièce que James connaissait. Le salon de sa maison. James était étalé dans le canapé, grignotant un paquet de cacahouètes piqué dans la cuisine. Il levait son bras pour empêcher Nina de l'attraper, pendant que sa sœur se défendait en le chatouillant pour qu'il le lâche. Ses parents les regardaient du coin de l'œil, tout deux assis dans un autre canapé.

Le décor disparut, et James réalisa à nouveau où il était. Dans une salle de classe. Ses parents morts. Sa sœur disparue. Leur fortune lapidée par ses oncles. Et lui, seul. Totalement seul.

Seul, et obligé de se prostituer pour survivre.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-James…

Lily posa une main sur la joue du Gryffondor, qui s'écarta vivement.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas que je te touche ? demanda Lily.

James resta silencieux, agenouillé devant le grand miroir.

-James, s'il te plait, tu me fais vraiment peur, dis-moi quelque chose !!

A nouveau, James ne dit rien. Sirius ne voulait pas l'entendre parler. Et il avait raison. Il n'était qu'une pute, rien d'autre. Il n'avait pas à parler, pas à rester dans cette école, pas à laisser des personnes pures le toucher, ça les contaminerait trop… Il avait juste à vendre ses services indéfiniment, invariablement, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve suffisamment de dignité pour se suicider.

* * *

Et voilà, désolée pour la fin un peu sadique, mais profitez-en : la fin du prochain chapitre sera encore pire que celle-là !! :D

Reviews, please !!


	16. Chapter 16

Nouveau chapitre en ligne ! ENJOY !!

* * *

Matt détailla le corps de James, et déclara :

-T'es beaucoup trop maigre… Pourquoi tu manges rien ?

James haussa les épaules, et Matt reprit :

-Allez, je vais pas te laisser crever de faim… Viens, je vais te donner quelque chose à manger…

James ne bougea pas, et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Son employeur soupira :

-James, putain, dis-le avec des mots !! Pourquoi tu ne veux plus causer depuis deux semaines ?

Le Gryffondor répondit à nouveau par un hochement d'épaules.

-Ecoute-moi, James. Tu es au courant, que si jamais je ne suis pas satisfait par tes prestations, ou que tu refuses d'exécuter un acte de nature sexuelle que je t'ordonne, j'ai le droit de ne pas te payer du week-end ?

Il acquiesça, et Matt reprit :

-Donc, si tu ne veux ni parler, ni manger, c'est ton problème. Mais je te conseille de continuer à sucer comme tu le fais merveilleusement bien. Tu as besoin d'argent, je sais, mais je ne te paierais que si tu me satisfais, c'est clair ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Alors viens !

Matt le poussa dans sa chambre, et l'obligea à s'agenouiller. Il laissa tomber son pantalon et son boxer, et ordonna à James :

-Tu sais ce que t'as à faire !

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et posa doucement ses mains sur les cuisses de Matt, qu'il caressa légèrement avant d'approcher sa bouche du sexe tendu de son employeur. James lui asséna quelques coups de langue, avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Matt plongea une main dans les cheveux de James, et s'y accrocha fortement tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la gorge du jeune Gryffondor.

James sentit son employeur se libérer dans sa bouche, et se retirer.

-Avale !

Plus qu'habitué à ce type d'ordres, James laissa le liquide chaud couler dans sa gorge, sans parvenir à ne pas prêter attention à l'envie de vomir saisissante qui le prenait. Il ne devait pas vomir, il le savait, Matt refuserait de le payer s'il n'arrivait pas à avaler normalement. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme, qui sourit :

-C'est bien, je vois que t'es toujours aussi doué… T'es sûr que tu veux rien manger ?

James secoua la tête de haut en bas, et Matt insista :

-Même pas un verre d'eau ? Je vais pas te laisser te déshydrater…

James hésita quelques secondes, avant de se dire qu'un verre d'eau ferait peut-être passer le goût répugnant qu'il gardait dans la gorge.

-'veux bien, 'teplait… murmura James d'une voix quasi-indiscernable.

-Tu vois, que tu peux parler quand tu veux… Allez, viens !

Matt lui donna à boire, et l'emmena sur le canapé.

-James, s'il te plait. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien.

-Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu vas bien, James, insista Matt. Pourquoi tu ne manges plus rien ?

Le Gryffondor répondit par un hochement d'épaules.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James contemplait désespérément ses devoirs à faire pour le lendemain, espérant qu'ils allaient se faire tout seul. Rédiger trois rouleaux de parchemin pour la DCFM, c'était fait. Mais il restait, en métamorphose, à s'entraîner à lancer le sortilège qu'ils avaient vu le jour même. Et James était désormais incapable de lancer le moindre sortilège. Ses réserves de magie tombaient en chute libre chaque jour, et aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait même plus à produire quelques étincelles avec sa baguette.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. James ne se retourna même pas, connaissant déjà l'identité de la seule personne qui le touchait sans lui faire mal.

-Je peux t'aider ? demanda Lily en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans l'appartement des préfets de Gryffondor, et James savait qu'ici, il pouvait parler normalement. Ici, il était sûr que Sirius ne l'entendrait pas.

-Ca m'étonnerait que tu puisses… Je peux plus jeter un seul sort.

-Moi je suis sûre que tu peux, assura Lily. Prends ta baguette.

James prit sa baguette en jetant un regard incrédule à la rouquine. Lily murmura :

-Tu as encore des réserves de magie en toi, James. Tu es né sorcier, et tant que tu restes présent à Poudlard, un endroit où la magie est omniprésente, il te restera toujours quelques étincelles magiques en toi. Tu dois juste les trouver et les exploiter au maximum. Regarde.

L'exercice consistait à transformer une fourchette en un oiseau. Lily plaça la fourchette devant lui, et expliqua :

-McGonagall nous a donné un exercice merdique. Transformer quelque chose en un oiseau, c'est trop vague… Donc tu vas te concentrer sur un oiseau en particulier. Un corbeau, par exemple, d'accord ?

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et Lily lui dit :

-Lève-toi.

James se leva du canapé, et Lily se plaça derrière lui. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, et, de son autre main, attrapa doucement le poignet droit de James, guidant sa baguette.

-Ferme les yeux. Oublie tout, concentre-toi juste sur ma voix.

Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux.

-Oublie tout, James. Oublie même que tu as une fourchette placée juste devant toi. Concentre-toi sur une seule chose : un corbeau. Tu le vois s'envoler, tu vois son regard jaune perçant, son pelage noir profond, tu peux presque l'entendre chanter…

James, les yeux toujours fermés, visualisa l'oiseau du mieux qu'il put.

-Tu le vois déployer ses ailes pour s'envoler loin, très loin… Tu le vois même très bien, il est là, juste devant toi… Et quand tu penses que tu le vois assez bien, vas y.

Il se concentra du mieux qu'il put sur la vision décrite par Lily, puis cria :

-_Métamorph !_

Un rayon jaillit de sa baguette, et la fourchette se transforma en un gros tas de plumes noires.

-Je t'avais dit, que j'y arriverais pas…

-Non, ne dis pas ça, James. Tu peux y arriver, tu le sais très bien ! Recommence…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Bon, tu te dépêches, oui ?? rugit Rusard.

James ne réagit même pas, continuant à frotter le sol des cachots, de toute façon trop sales pour être nettoyés davantage. Soudain, un vacarme incroyable brisa le silence qui régnait dans le château. Rusard se précipita vers le hall d'entrée, mais, en sortant des cachots, une corde jaillie de nul part s'enroula autour de sa cheville et le suspendit la tête en bas devant l'escalier menant au hall d'entrée. Derrière lui, James entendit un bruit, et se retourna, pour voir Sirius murmurer :

-Si on te demande, c'est toi qui a fait ça, c'est clair ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et Sirius disparut sous la cape d'invisibilité. Le vacarme attira McGonagall, en robe de chambre. Elle fit descendre Rusard d'un coup de baguette, et le concierge se redressa en demandant à James :

-C'est vous qui avez fait ça ??

-Argus, allons, James travaillait et…

-Si. C'est moi.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James était plus qu'épuisé. Rusard lui avait fait nettoyer tout le château, et, depuis qu'il s'était dénoncé pour ce qu'il lui était arrivé, ses retenues avaient été doublées, l'obligeant à se lever à quatre heures du matin pour travailler. Il était quatre heures trente lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle de classe de McGonagall pour la nettoyer entièrement. Pensant que la salle était vide, il ne frappa pas, mais la directrice-adjointe était assise à son bureau.

-'Xcusez-moi…

-Non, entrez, James. Je voulais vous parler.

James s'approcha du bureau de la directrice-adjointe, et demanda :

-James, je me posais une question. Cette farce que vous avez tendue à Mr Rusard… Quand avez-vous put la préparer ? Lorsque vous êtes passés devant l'escalier, le soir, il n'y avait encore aucun piège, et après Mr Rusard ne vous a pas lâché d'une semelle…

James baissa la tête, ne répondant absolument rien. Minerva contourna son bureau, et demanda :

-James. Est-ce vraiment vous, l'auteur de cette blague ?

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Alors _quand_ avez-vous put la mettre en place ?

Nouveau silence.

-Ecoutez, je ne peux pas vous forcer à parler si vous ne le voulez pas. Mais ce genre d'accusation est grave, et si jamais quelqu'un d'autre vous a forcé à vous dénoncer à sa place, vous devez me le dire, James !

Le Gryffondor baissa les yeux d'un air coupable, puis murmura :

-C'est pas moi qu'ai fait ça… Mais pas le droit de dire qui.

-Pourquoi ?

Il hésita un instant, et répondit :

-Je veux pas qu'il me frappe.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Le cours est terminé ! annonça McGonagall. Black, vous pouvez venir me voir ?

Sirius s'approcha du bureau, et McGonagall lui dit :

-Je voulais vous voir à propos du piège dans lequel est tombé Mr Rusard il y a une semaine.

-Je vois pas ce que je peux vous dire à ce propos… fit remarquer Sirius. J'ai rien à voir là-dedans !

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, Mr Black, mais connaissant votre réputation pour faire des choses de ce genre là…

-Mais je croyais que Potter s'était dénoncé…

-En effet, mais c'est très peu crédible, il a passé la soirée en retenue sous l'œil de Mr Rusard, il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à l'installer sans se faire remarquer…

-Ah…

-Bon, puisque vous n'avez visiblement rien à voir avec ceci… Vous pouvez sortir !

-Merci, au revoir madame.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIT A MCGONAGALL, SALE PUTE ??

James leva un bras devant son visage pour se protéger, mais Sirius le lui tordit violemment dans le dos avant de lui décocher un autre coup de poing en plein visage.

-Vas y quand même doucement, Sirius… fit remarquer Remus. Tu vas finir par lui casser quelque chose…

-C'est sûr que ce serait dommage… confirma Sirius. Déjà que t'es squelettique, si en plus t'es cassé de partout, tu seras beaucoup moins agréable à baiser, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il à James qui se débattait contre son emprise.

Sirius le jeta par terre, et James replia à nouveau un bras devant son visage.

-_Incarcerem !_

Une corde jaillit du bout de sa baguette et enroula ses poignets dans son dos, l'empêchant de se défendre. Il lui balança un coup de pied dans les hanches, et un cri de douleur franchit les lèvres de James.

-TA GUEULE !!

James bascula à plat ventre, essayant de se protéger comme il le pouvait, mais Sirius enchaînait les coups de pieds. Puis il pointa sa baguette sur lui.

-_Mobilicorpus !_

James se sentit décoller du sol, totalement sous l'emprise de la baguette de Sirius.

-Fais-moi redescendre… supplia-t-il.

-JE T'AI DIT DE FERMER TA GUEULE !!

Sirius agita sa baguette, et James parcourut la salle dans les airs avant de s'écraser violemment contre un mur. Il sentit une douleur fulgurante lui traverser l'épaule, avant de retomber contre le sol. Sirius se rapprocha de lui, et James ferma les yeux.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de te dénoncer à notre place ?

James ne répondit rien, et Sirius lui asséna un nouveau coup de pied dans son visage tuméfié. Il allait lui en relancer un autre, quand un cri aiguë traversa la salle de classe déserte dans laquelle ils se trouvaient :

-BLAAAAAAAAAACK !!

Sirius rangea sa baguette et se retourna vers une McGonagall visiblement furax. Celle-ci s'approcha de James, et détacha d'un coup de baguette les liens qui immobilisaient ses bras. Son bras gauche retomba au sol, mais son bras droit resta tordu dans son dos, formant un angle plus qu'inquiétant.

-Félicitations, Black. Vous avez réussi à lui casser au moins un bras, et ça m'étonnerait qu'il n'ait pas d'autres fractures.

Sirius ne répondit rien, et McGonagall ordonna :

-Filez dans le bureau du directeur, je vous y rejoins dans une seconde. Et _vous avez intérêt à vous y trouver au moment où j'arriverais !_ Cela compte aussi pour vous, Lupin.

Sirius et Remus sortirent de la salle, et McGonagall s'accroupit auprès de James. Il avait les yeux fermés.

-James ?

Il ouvrit des yeux hurlants de douleur, et elle murmura :

-C'est bon, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie.

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître un brancard sur lequel elle allongea James, avant de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dumbledore et McGonagall se mirent d'accord d'un simple regard, et Dumbledore déclara :

-Coups et blessures physiques sur personne en infériorité, et non-assistance à personne en danger. Vous savez qu'on a déjà renvoyé des élèves pour moins que ça ?

-C'est pas si grave que ça… marmonna Sirius.

-PAS SI GRAVE QUE CA ?? hurla McGonagall. BLACK, VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE QUE VOUS L'AVEZ TABASSE JUSQU'A LUI BRISER DES OS ??

-Ouais, bon…

-Vous êtes tous les deux mis en retenue, tous les soirs, jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Et également le matin à partir de 5 heures.

-Pourquoi le matin ? demanda Sirius.

-Pour assumer la punition que James assumait à votre place jusqu'à maintenant. Et je vous préviens _immédiatement_, Black, murmura McGonagall d'une voix menaçante. Je vous interdis de _toucher_ James. Vous avez encore _un seul _contact physique avec lui, et c'est le renvoi immédiat pour tous les deux. Oui, Lupin, pour tous les deux ! Battre un élève est une chose, regarder son meilleur ami être tabassé sans réagir est tout aussi grave ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que si je n'étais pas intervenue, vous auriez put le tuer ?

-Je l'aurais quand même pas tué…

-Permettez-moi d'en douter. Sortez tous les deux de ce bureau, Mr Rusard vous attendra à cinq heures demain matin. Et n'oubliez pas que je n'hésiterais pas à vous renvoyer si jamais vous _touchez_ James encore une fois.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Quelle bande de salauds… murmura Severus.

James ne répondit rien. Severus lui caressa doucement les cheveux, et demanda :

-Eh, ça va mieux ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, ses yeux désespérément vides.

-Putain, James, s'il te plait, dis-moi quelque chose !

James resta silencieux. Il ne voulait pas parler. Sirius ne voulait pas qu'il parle. Il allait se faire frapper encore une fois s'il parlait.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James inspira une longue bouffée de drogue. Même si Mme Pomfresh lui avait remis en un rien de temps son bras brisé et ses trois côtes fêlées, il gardait en lui une terreur profonde. Il savait que Sirius ne perdrait pas une occasion de le tabasser, et il ne voulait recevoir d'autres coups. Il faisait trop mal. Pas le droit de parler, pas le droit de le regarder, pas le droit de bouger… Et un coup à chaque oubli. Doucement, il leva la main pour inspirer une autre bouffée de drogue.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James fixait son assiette vide. Lily se déplaça à coté de lui, et murmura :

-Tu devrais vraiment manger, tu sais ?

Il leva les yeux et, voyant Sirius assis trois places plus loin, ne répondit rien.

-Tiens, reprit Lily.

Elle attrapa une grande louche, et versa dans l'assiette de James trois petits morceaux de poulet.

-Mange au moins ça, s'il te plait…

James saisit sa fourchette et son couteau. Derrière lui, une voix cria :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ?

James se retourna vers un élève de sixième année, à Gryffondor.

-Kalrane… murmura Lily.

-J'ai dit, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ? Dégage de là, je n'ai pas envie de manger à la même table qu'une petite salope suicidaire !

James se retourna vers son assiette, décidé à ne rien répondre.

-A quoi ça sert que tu restes là, t'es anorexique, de toute façon tu vas rien bouffer alors dégage ! Et puis, tu as intérêt à ne rien bouffer, j'ai pas envie de manger la même nourriture qu'une pute à Serpentards !

-Kalrane ! cria Lily un peu plus fort, son regard alternant entre James et Kalrane.

-Bon allez, tu t'es bien amusé, maintenant arrête de faire semblant de manger, et retourne dans le lit de Rogue, puisque tu aimes tellement te faire baiser !

James ferma les yeux, essayant de se contrôler, d'ignorer ce qu'il disait. Sa main se resserra légèrement sur le couteau qu'il tenait encore dans la main droite.

-Parce que t'aimes ça, hein petite salope ? Tu aimes te faire défoncer le cul par des futurs mangemorts ? Tu voulais devenir auror, passer ta vie à courir après les mangemorts… Tu vas pouvoir leur courir après pour qu'ils te bourrent le cul !

James se retourna vivement et hurla :

-TA GUEULE !! TA GUEULE !!

Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, James envoya en avant son bras droit, tenant toujours dans la main le couteau pointu. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Kalrane était proche de lui. Le couteau s'enfonça sans aucune difficulté dans l'épaule du sixième année, qui tomba au sol en hurlant.

James, emporté par sa rage, arracha le couteau de l'épaule de Kalrane avant de lui asséner un deuxième coup, cette fois planté un peu plus prêt de son cœur. James sentit des voix hurler d'effroi, des personnes courir. Quelqu'un cria :

-James ! James, s'il te plait, arrête !!

La voix de Lily le ramena à la raison. C'est à ce moment là qu'il réalisa vraiment ce qu'il avait fait. Le couteau dans sa main. Kalrane, étendu par terre, un ruisseau de sang coulant de son épaule. James vit McGonagall et Dumbledore courir vers eux. La main de James se desserra, et le couteau tomba par terre dans un bruit mate. James regarda avec horreur le corps de Kalrane ensanglanté. Minerva se précipita vers eux, pendant que Mme Pomfresh s'accroupissait à coté de Kalrane. James demanda d'une voix sourde :

-Je… Je suis désolé… J'ai pas voulu le tuer…

-Vous ne l'avez pas tué, James, murmura Minerva d'une voix apaisante. Il va s'en tirer.

Dumbledore arriva vers eux, regarda pendant deux secondes le corps de Kalrane, puis demanda :

-Minerva, vous voulez bien emmener James dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait ?

-Oui, venez, James.

Lui tenant toujours les épaules, Minerva conduisit James en dehors de la Grande Salle.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James frappa doucement à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur Matt. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard étonné.

-James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? On est que jeudi, pourquoi t'es pas à Poudlard ? James ?

A ce moment là, deux détails frappèrent les yeux de Matt. Le premier était le grand sac que James tenait dans la main. Le deuxième était le visage baissé de James, et les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-James ?

Le Gryffondor murmura d'une voix brisée, avant de fondre en sanglots :

-J'ai été viré.

* * *

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, rassurez-vous : octo, ma bêta adorée, m'a jurée de continuer cette fic si jamais un lecteur venait à m'assassiner dans les pires souffrances pour ce que j'ai fait subir à James. Donc voilà, quoi qu'il arrive, cette fic ne sera pas abandonnée, donc lâchez vos reviews !!


	17. Chapter 17

Désolée désolée désolée pour le retard !! Je sais qu'en général je poste en une semaine, je suis impardonnable !! Mais pour essayer de me rattraper, ce chapitre est deux fois plus long que tous les autres !!

**Disclaimer :** Les chansons Besoin de toi, et Un appel au secours, sont de ma propre composition, vous êtes priés de me demander l'autorisation dans une reviews si jamais vous souhaitez les reprendre dans une de vos fics.

Les chansons Help et Tu peux compter sur moi sont respectivement des Beatles et de Bénabar, si vous voulez les reprendre, n'oubliez pas un petit disclaimer pour le préciser.

Il y a une dernière chanson, dont le titre est Quand personne n'entend tes cris. Celle-ci est de mon entière composition, cependant je ne l'ai pas mise avec les autres, pour une raison : cette chanson est _la seule_ que j'ai vraiment écrite pour un autre but que remplir les pages de cette fic. Je l'ai écrite il y a une petite dizaine de mois, et c'est cette chanson, écrite sur un coup de blues, qui m'a inspirée l'idée de cette fic. Donc, pour cette chanson plus que pour une autre, je vous demanderais réellement de me demander l'autorisation de la reprendre, car, parmi toutes celles que j'ai écrites, c'est la seule à laquelle je tiens vraiment. Je tiens cependant à préciser que la chanson a été réadaptée au besoin de la fic, si vous voulez la version originale, demande par reviews ;)

Avant de commencer, une petite note de ma chère octo :

NdBêta : La trépanation de Misty est autorisée par sa bêta... quand cet auteur aura fini le dernier chapitre...

ENJOY !!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

McGonagall ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant rentrer un hibou aussi noir que la nuit qui venait de tomber. Elle le laissa se poser sur son bureau, et détacha le rouleau de parchemin attaché à la patte du hibou.

_Professeur,_

_Je ne veux pas vous embêter très longtemps, je me permets juste de vous envoyer ce mot pour vous remercier. A vos yeux, je suis peut-être resté un gamin arrogant et prétentieux, qui joue des tours à tout le monde. Mais pour moi, vous êtes avant tout la personne qui m'a le plus aidé pendant cette année. Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant, je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier. _

_Si jamais vous avez besoin de moi un de ces jours, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe, je viendrais sans hésitation si mon état me le permet encore. Si vous me cherchez, je suis chez Matt, ou, à défaut, dans la maison close de Pré-au-lard. N'ayant ni argent, ni diplôme me permettant d'exercer un autre travail, vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire, je pense y rester pour un bon moment._

_Je vous souhaite une agréable fin d'année, et je vous adresse encore une fois mes plus sincères remerciements._

_James Potter._

Minerva posa la lettre sur son bureau, dissimulant une envie de pleurer. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il y a un an, James était un élève farceur, mais extrêmement doué en magie, peut-être l'élève le plus doué de cette école. Et aujourd'hui, il restait juste un gamin brisé et oublié de tous. Tout ça parce qu'un taré avait décidé de tuer tous ceux qui s'opposerait à lui.

Elle serra les poings. Malgré toutes les conneries qu'il avait put faire, elle n'avait put s'empêcher de s'attacher à ce garçon, même avant qu'il soit obligé de vendre son corps pour survivre. Lorsque, il y a environ 8 mois, pendant les vacances, elle l'avait vu sortir d'une cheminée avec Matt et se rediriger vers la maison close, elle s'était jurée qu'elle ne le laisserait pas dans cette situation. Et c'était encore valable aujourd'hui.

Elle prit sa plume et écrivit sur un autre parchemin.

_James,_

_Pour l'instant, vous n'avez aucun diplôme vous permettant d'exercer un métier, c'est vrai, mais vous devez savoir qu'il est possible de passer vos ASPICS en tant que candidat libre. Même si vous n'appartenez plus à cette école, _- sa main trembla légèrement lorsqu'elle l'écrivit – _un règlement intérieur nous oblige à accueillir à l'intérieur du château tout élève souhaitant passer ses examens en candidat libre. Si cela vous intéresse, faites le moi savoir, je m'arrangerais pour vous inscrire sur les listes d'examens, et vous communiquer les dates et heures précises des épreuves._

_Amicalement,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

Elle attacha la lettre à la patte du hibou, et le renvoya.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Rogue)

-J'hallucine !! Il a réussi à se faire virer, ce petit con !!

Je soupire, et répond :

-Tu sais, Nott, c'est pas en le répétant 36 fois qu'il va revenir…

-Je sais, mais quand même !! Quel enculé…

-De toute façon, je demande, qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ? T'auras juste à payer une autre pute, et c'est tout…

-Ouais, mais c'est pas pareil… Y a pas d'autres putes dans l'école qu'on peut baiser quand on veux !! Et puis, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de baiser un conard qui avait passé 6 ans à nous humilier… Franchement, un mec aussi étroit, et aussi beau quand on le défonce et qu'on le rabaisse… Matt a quand même de la chance, d'avoir cette pute attitrée… Non mais j'hallucine… Il a réussi à se faire virer, ce petit con…

Je le laisse jurer sans rien répondre. Il se trompe : James n'a pas réussi à se faire virer. C'est Black qui a réussi à le faire virer. Je sais que James est chez Matt, et que, maintenant que McGonagall ne peux plus contrôler l'état de santé de James, il va sûrement en profiter au maximum… Et même si j'ai donné à James un sac rempli de potions contre la douleur, potions de soins, de sommeil, et pleins d'autres, je peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. Parmi toutes ces potions, j'en ai aussi glissé une, un peu particulière. Juste au cas où une potion de ce type deviendrait désormais la seule qui pourrait l'aider à avoir un peu moins mal… Mais j'espère vivement qu'il l'utilisera seulement après avoir essayé toutes les autres…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Remus)

Il est parti. J'arrive pas à m'enlever cette phrase de la tête. Il est parti. A cause de moi. Je ne l'ai jamais frappé… Mais je suis tout aussi responsable que Sirius. Parce que je suis un lâche. Parce que je ne veux pas que Sirius et Peter m'abandonnent pour les nuits de pleine lune, j'ai trop besoin d'eux. Parce que j'ai préféré couvrir mes arrières plutôt que de sauver la vie de mon meilleur ami.

_(Flash-back)_

_James descendit dans le parc, jusqu'au portail d'entrée. Encore une fois, Remus était parti, mais en jurant qu'il reviendrait le soir même. James s'adossa aux colonnes encadrant le portail, scrutant le chemin devant lui, en attendant Remus. _

_Un bruit attira son attention derrière lui. Remus lui tournait le dos, se dirigeant vers le château. Visiblement, il avait dut rentrer avant et faire un tour dans le parc avant de rentrer… _

_James s'approcha de lui silencieusement, lorsqu'il aperçut une marque rouge, à peine visible sous les cheveux mi-longs de Remus. _

_-Remus ?_

_Celui-ci sursauta violemment, et se retourna._

_--Ah… Salut, je t'avais pas vu… _

_-Salut… Tu vas bien ?_

_-Ouais…_

_-Qu'est-ce que t'as, dans le cou, t'es blessé ? demanda James en soulevant doucement les cheveux châtains de Remus. _

_Remus essaya vivement de s'écarter, mais James avait déjà vu la superbe morsure dans son cou. Il se souvint de ce que leur avait racontée la prof de DCFM, à propos des morsures. _Après chaque pleine lune, les loups-garous se retransforment, mais la morsure qui les a contaminée reste très nettement visible, et reconnaissable. Elle ne disparaît qu'après une petite heure._ Remus fit volte-face, et partit en courant, mais James le rattrapa en trois foulées._

_-Hey ! Pourquoi tu t'enfuis, Remus ?_

_Le loup-garou essayait d'échapper à son regard, et James insista :_

_-Remus… C'est vraiment une morsure de loup-garou ?_

_Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en gardant les yeux fixés sur l'herbe._

_-Je suis désolé… murmura Remus. Lâche-moi, s'il te plait, je te jure que je t'adresserais plus la parole !_

_-Pourquoi ? demanda James. Tu crois que je vais te rejeter à cause d'un problème de fourrure une fois par mois ?_

_Remus releva vivement la tête._

_-Je… T'as pas peur que je t'attaque ??_

_-C'est pas parce que tu te transformes les nuits de pleine-lune que tu es dangereux les autres jours… Franchement, t'es mon ami, non ? Tu crois que je vais refuser de te parler à cause d'une morsure ?_

_-Je… James, je… T'en parle à personne, hein ?_

_-Je dirais rien si tu ne veux pas que je le dise. Mais je peux te garantir que Sirius et Peter ne te rejèterons pas non plus pour ça… Ecoute, si tu veux, on va trouver un moyen pour t'aider les nuits de pleine lune, d'accord ? On va trouver un moyen de rester avec toi pour que ce soit plus supportable !_

_-Merci, James. Merci infiniment._

(Fin du flash-back)

Je sais pas combien de fois j'ai pu regarder Sirius le tabasser, le jeter au sol pour le rouer de coups de pieds, le balancer contre les murs jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à lui briser des côtes ou un bras…

Parfois, peut-être, ça m'est arrivé de lui dire un "fais gaffe, t'auras des emmerdes si tu l'envoies à l'infirmerie". Parce que je ne supportais plus les cris de douleur de James. Parce que je ne supportais plus de le voir souffrir, se faire tabasser par celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Et parce que j'étais trop lâche pour réellement engueuler Sirius.

Et maintenant il est parti.

A cause de moi.

A cause de ma lâcheté.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius rentra dans son dortoir. Il jeta un regard au lit de James, que des elfes de maison avaient défait, laissant juste son matelas et les draps pliés au pied du lit. Sirius s'approcha de son propre lit, et vit une enveloppe posée dessus. Il la prit et la tourna dans tous les sens. Il sentait qu'elle contenait beaucoup de feuilles, compte tenu de son épaisseur, mais rien n'était écrit dessus.

Il hésita deux secondes avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. Il en sortit un tas de feuilles de parchemins, qu'il déplia rapidement. Il saisit la première. C'était une chanson, écrite par ce qui ressemblait énormément à l'écriture de James.

**Besoin de toi**

_Besoin de toi,_

_Besoin de ton regard, de ta voix,_

_Besoin de toi,_

_Besoin de ton rire, de ton sourire, juste ça,_

_Besoin que tu sois là, besoin de toi._

_--_

_Je veux plus te regarder partir,_

_Je veux pas que tu me laisse mourir,_

_Je veux que tu reviennes, que tu sois là_

_Je veux ta présence, je veux ta voix,_

_J'en peux plus, tire-moi de là,_

_Je m'en tirerais pas sans toi._

_--_

_Besoin de toi,_

_Besoin de ton regard, de ta voix,_

_Besoin de toi,_

_Besoin de ton rire, de ton sourire, juste ça_

_Besoin que tu sois là, besoin de toi._

_--_

_Pourquoi t'as que de l'hypocrisie ?_

_Que de la haine, que du mépris,_

_Pourquoi y a plus ton amitié ?_

_Plus tes rires, plus ta gaieté,_

_Pourquoi tu veux pas m'aider ?_

_J'en peux plus, tire-moi de là,_

_Je m'en tirerais pas sans toi._

_--_

_Besoin de toi,_

_Besoin de ton regard, de ta voix,_

_Besoin de toi,_

_Besoin de ton rire, de ton sourire, juste ça,_

_Besoin que tu sois là,_

_Besoin de toi._

Sirius jeta un regard agacé à la chanson. James avait écrit des tonnes de chansons depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, mais ses mots ne le touchaient pas plus que son attitude. Il prit la deuxième feuille. Cette fois, c'était une lettre, datée du 16 novembre.

_Sirius,_

_Tu veux que je te le dise alors je te l'écris. Tu me prends peut-être pour un gamin capricieux, pour me prends peut-être pour un type suicidaire, tu me prends peut-être pour rien d'autre qu'une sale putain, j'en sais rien, je sais pas ce que tu penses de moi. _

_C'est vrai, depuis le début de l'année je te balance des appels aux secours. Ce n'est pas pour jouer la comédie. C'est vraiment que j'ai besoin de toi, plus que jamais, j'ai besoin de toi, et tu peux pas savoir à quel point. _

_J'ai besoin de toi pour me tirer de cette situation, j'ai besoin que quelqu'un me considère comme autre chose qu'une pute, besoin d'un peu d'affection, simplement besoin de mon meilleur ami. _

_Quand tu m'as dit de dégager, hier, tu peux pas imaginer à quel point tu m'as fait mal. J'aurais eu mille fois moins mal si tu m'avais enfoncé un poignard dans la poitrine, et franchement, j'aurais vraiment préféré que tu me tabasses, parce que même ça, ça aurait fait moins mal. _

_En bref, si je t'écris ça, c'était pour te dire ce que tu ne m'avais pas laissé dire hier : Déjà, si je me suis fait marquer, c'est juste pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec le ministère. Ca t'échappe peut-être, mais je te rappelle que j'ai une sœur qui est censée compter sur moi pour manger. Moi-même, je ne sais pas si je voulais vraiment te balancer un autre appel au secours en me faisant marquer, quoi qu'il en soit, je n'essaye pas de te faire pitié, je veux juste essayer d'avoir le moins d'emmerdes possibles. J'estime que j'en ai déjà suffisamment avec mes problèmes d'argent et les lois d'Ombrage, j'ai pas envie d'en rajouter._

_Je voulais surtout te poser une question : depuis le début de l'année, c'est vrai que je ne te voies pratiquement jamais à cause de mes retenues. J'ai d'ailleurs pensé que c'était à cause de ça, si tu commençais à m'abandonner : parce que je n'étais jamais là et que vous aviez fini par vous replier tous les trois. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de douter. Donc je voulais te le demander directement : est-ce que tu m'as laissé tomber à cause de mes retenues, ou à cause du fait que je suis une pute ? S'il te plait, réponds-moi franchement, la vérité fait moins mal que n'importe lequel des mensonges._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris ça, je sais même pas si je vais avoir le courage de te donner ou de t'envoyer cette lettre un jour. Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais à nouveau te dire que j'ai besoin de toi. De la même façon que tu avais besoin de moi quand tes parents t'ont foutu à la porte l'année dernière, de la même façon que tu avais besoin de moi pour t'embrasser et faire dégager Mimi, cette fois c'est moi qui ai besoin de toi. _

_T'es mon meilleur ami, et je veux pas te perdre. Je supporterais pas de te perdre._

_Amicalement,_

Ce dernier mot était rayé, remplacé par :

_Sincèrement,_

_James._

Sirius s'attarda un peu plus sur cette lettre. Le dernier paragraphe résonnait dans sa tête. _De la même façon que tu avais besoin de moi quand tes parents t'ont foutu à la porte l'année dernière, de la même façon que tu avais besoin de moi pour t'embrasser et faire dégager Mimi, cette fois c'est moi qui ai besoin de toi._

C'est vrai que James lui avait rendu pas mal de services… D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas hésité à l'accueillir chez lui quand ses parents l'avaient foutu dehors. Sirius se souvenait encore de ce jour, comme si c'était hier.

_(Flash-back)_

_-Tu es la honte de la famille, dégage d'ici !_

_-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir ! hurla Sirius en serrant les poings._

_Sirius sortit de la maison, et parcourut trois ou quatre kilomètres, sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Puis, une fois sa rage passée, un autre sentiment le saisit : l'inquiétude. Sa mère lui ayant toujours interdit de sortir, il ne connaissait rien du monde moldu, et n'avait pas d'argent pour se réfugier dans une chambre du Chaudron Baveur…Il était près de minuit, et il commençait à faire froid. Il n'avait aucune idée d'un endroit où aller. La seule éventualité qu'il voyait serait d'aller chez James, mais il avait trop de fierté pour dépendre de quelqu'un, même de son frère. D'autant plus que, de toute façon, il devait sûrement dormir à cette heure là… _

_Un coup de tonnerre résonna au-dessus de lui, et une pluie ardente commença à tomber. Sirius tourna dans une ruelle étroite, cherchant à s'abriter. Il tremblait de froid, il voulait à tout prix trouver un abri…_

_Dans la ruelle éclairée par un unique réverbère, il distingua un grand carton. Sirius se roula en boule à l'intérieur, et ferma les yeux, sombrant dans un demi-sommeil agité. _

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était toujours roulé en boule dans le carton, qui avait pris l'eau. Allongé sur la paroi totalement humide, il était trempé de la tête aux pieds. Le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever. Il se redressa difficilement, massant ses membres courbaturés. Il avait plus froid que jamais. Faim, aussi… Vérifiant qu'aucun moldu ne l'observait, il se transforma en un grand chien noir. Il sortit de la ruelle étroite, et marcha dans les rues de Londres, sans forcément savoir où il allait. _

_Sirius ne savait pas combien de jour il avait passé à errer dans les rues de Londres. Il savait juste qu'il avait de plus en plus froid, de plus en plus faim…Une semaine plus tard, il vit un grand marché… Il hésita deux secondes en regardant les pommes tombant des étalages remplis autour des moldus s'agglutinant autour. Après tout, pour eux, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un chien errant…_

_Il s'approcha du marché, et une pomme tomba de l'étalage. Il la rattrapa dans sa gueule, au moment où un marchand cria :_

_-Eh ! Dégage d'ici, toi, on veut pas de chien errant qui vient nous piquer tous les stocks !_

_Sirius recula doucement, et le marchand qui lui avait parlé lui balança une pierre, qu'il reçut dans l'épaule. Le cri de douleur se transforma en jappement. _

_-Dégage, sale chien ! cria un autre marchand. _

_Sirius s'enfuit en courant sous une pluie de pierres plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de japper de douleur, les pierres l'ayant sérieusement entaillé. _

_-Patmol ?_

_Sirius releva la tête vers la personne qui l'avait appelé. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. James. Son meilleur ami s'accroupit à coté de lui, et observa les blessures et le sang qui coulait dans son pelage noir. _

_-Putain… Tu peux marcher ?_

_Sirius répondit par un aboiement, que James sembla comprendre._

_-Viens._

_Sirius suivit James jusqu'à un endroit désert, où il reprit sa forme humaine. Le corps de Sirius était couvert de plaies sanglantes._

_-Les salops… Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?_

_-Mes parents m'ont foutu dehors._

_James le dévisagea quelques secondes._

_-ET TU POUVAIS PAS VENIR CHEZ MOI, ESPECE DE CRETIN ?? hurla James. _

_-Je voulais pas te déranger…_

_-Ca fait combien de temps, que t'es à la rue ?_

_-Une semaine._

_James soupira :_

_-Sirius, viens chez moi…T'es mon frère, non ? Bon, pas de sang, OK, mais de cœur, t'es mon frangin. Et il est hors de question que je laisse quelqu'un de ma famille crever de faim et de froid. _

(Fin du Flash-back)

Sirius secoua la tête pour s'enlever ses souvenirs de la tête, et prit une autre feuille de parchemin. Une nouvelle chanson.

**Help**

_Help, I need somebody,__  
__Help, not just anybody,__  
__Help, you know I need someone, help._

_--__When I was younger, so much younger than today,__  
__I never needed anybody's help in any way.__  
__But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,__  
__Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors._

_--__Help me if you can, I'm feeling down__  
__And I do appreciate you being round.__  
__Help me, get my feet back on the ground,__  
__Won't you please, please help me._

_--__And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,__  
__My independence seems to vanish in the haze.__  
__But every now and then I feel so insecure,__  
__I know that I just need you like I've never done before._

_--__Help me if you can, I'm feeling down__  
__And I do appreciate you being round.__  
__Help me, get my feet back on the ground,__  
__Won't you please, please help me._

_--__When I was younger, so much younger than today,__  
__I never needed anybody's help in any way.__  
__But now these daya are gone, I'm not so self assured,__  
__Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors._

_--__Help me if you can, I'm feeling down__  
__And I do appreciate you being round.__  
__Help me, get my feet back on the ground,__  
__Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh._

Les yeux de Sirius restèrent ancrés sur la chanson un moment. Il y avait peut-être été un peu fort avec James, c'est vrai… Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il en viendrait à écrire en chanson un tel appel au secours. Il reprit une autre feuille. A nouveau une chanson.

Un appel au secours

_Vous dites tous que c'est un caprice,_

_Que ce que je vis n'est pas un supplice._

_Vous dites tous que j'ai déjà vu pire._

_Mais qui parmi vous se souvient de m'avoir vu rire ?_

_Vous vous obstinez tous à rester sourds._

_Mais qui parmi vous saura reconnaître un appel au secours ?_

_--_

_Dans l'enfer de la solitude,_

_Vous vous obstinez tous à garder vos habitudes._

_Je vous regarde, tous, en train de rire et manger,_

_Vous savez pas à quel point je peux vous envier._

_Vous me demandez pourquoi je m'amuse à me laisser crever,_

_Sans pour autant me donner l'envie de manger._

_Vous vous obstinez tous à rester sourds,_

_Mais qui parmi vous saura reconnaître un appel au secours ?_

_--_

_Vous dites tous que c'est un caprice,_

_Que ce que je vis n'est pas un supplice._

_Vous dites tous que j'ai déjà vu pire._

_Mais qui parmi vous se souvient de m'avoir vu rire ?_

_Vous vous obstinez tous à rester sourds._

_Mais qui parmi vous saura reconnaître un appel au secours ?_

_--_

_Plus d'envie, plus d'amis, juste ce couteau qui m'arrache à la vie,_

_Juste ce sang qui coule, m'arrachant un peu plus de ce corps sali,_

_Je vous regarde tous, en train de rire et de vous marrer,_

_Vous savez pas à quel point je peux vous envier,_

_Vous me demandez pourquoi je m'amuse à me laisser crever,_

_Sans pour autant m'empêcher de me scarifier._

_Vous vous obstinez tous à rester sourds,_

_Mais qui parmi vous saura reconnaître un appel au secours ?_

_--_

_Vous dites tous que c'est un caprice,_

_Que ce que je vis n'est pas un supplice._

_Vous dites tous que j'ai déjà vu pire._

_Mais qui parmi vous se souvient de m'avoir vu rire ?_

_Vous vous obstinez tous à rester sourds._

_Mais qui parmi vous saura reconnaître un appel au secours ?_

_--_

_Dans le paradis de mes rêves,_

_Je ne rêve que d'une trêve,_

_Un monde parfait où j'aurais des amis,_

_Un monde parfait où je souris._

_Je vous regarde tous, en train de rire et de vous marrer,_

_Vous savez pas à quel point je peux vous envier,_

_Vous me demandez pourquoi je m'amuse à me laisser crever,_

_Sans pour autant m'empêcher de m'envoler._

_Vous vous obstinez tous à rester sourds,_

_Mais qui parmi vous saura reconnaître un appel au secours ?_

_--_

_Vous dites tous que c'est un caprice,_

_Que ce que je vis n'est pas un supplice._

_Vous dites tous que j'ai déjà vu pire._

_Mais qui parmi vous se souvient de m'avoir vu rire ?_

_Vous vous obstinez tous à rester sourds._

_Mais qui parmi vous saura reconnaître un appel au secours ?_

_--_

_Plus rien, plus de vie, plus d'envie, plus d'amis,_

_Juste cette corde qui m'arrache à la vie,_

_Je vous regarde tous, en train de rire et de vous marrer,_

_Vous savez pas à quel point je peux vous envier._

_Vous me demandez pourquoi je m'amuse à me laisser crever,_

_Sans pour autant m'empêcher de me suicider._

_Vous vous obstinez tous à rester sourds,_

_Mais qui parmi vous saura reconnaître un appel au secours ?_

_--_

_Vous disiez tous que c'était un caprice,_

_Que ce que je vivais n'était pas un supplice._

_Vous disiez tous que j'avais déjà vu pire._

_Mais qui parmi vous se souvenait de m'avoir vu rire ?_

_Vous vous obstiniez tous à rester sourds._

_Mais qui parmi vous a sut reconnaître un appel au secours ?_

_--_

_Vous êtes tous là, à regarder ce qui reste de moi,_

_Ce corps sans vie qui a un jour été moi,_

_Vous étiez tous en train de rire et de vous marrer,_

_Sans vous douter d'à quel point je pouvais vous envier._

_Vous vous demandez tous comment vous avez put me laisser crever,_

_Sans pour autant, jusqu'à maintenant, vous inquiéter._

_Vous dites tous m'avoir soutenu, empêché d'arriver à ce dernier recours._

_Mais qui parmi vous a sut reconnaître un appel au secours ?_

Sirius resta figé devant cette dernière chanson. Mais pourquoi James ne lui avait-il pas dit à quel point il allait mal ? _Il a essayé de te le dire,_ souffla une petite voix dans sa tête,_ mais tu le tabassais à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche…_Sirius voulut rétorquer quelque chose à cette petite voix au fond de son crâne. Mais elle avait raison. Il le tabassait en permanence. Pourquoi James aurait-il voulu lui parler, s'il savait qu'il allait se faire frapper ?

Mais au fond… Pourquoi il le frappait ? _Parce qu'il nous ignorait la plupart du temps, et ne revenait vers nous que lorsqu'il en avait besoin_, répondit une partie de son cerveau. _Il ne t'ignorait pas, _murmura une autre voix, beaucoup plus forte,_ il passait sa vie en retenue._

Et Sirius savait qu'il avait autant de retenues parce que James l'avait embrassé publiquement. C'était également depuis ce jour là que tout le collège avait fini par découvrir que James se prostituait. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il réalisa vraiment. _James avait accepté de révéler à tout le collège le fait qu'il était une pute, simplement pour _l'aider._ Il aurait très bien put laisser Sirius se débrouiller avec Mimi, mais non. _Depuis le début de l'année, James sombrait un peu plus chaque jour. Et il avait accepté de plonger uniquement pour _l'aider_. Sirius sortit une autre chanson.

_Si t'as besoin de moi, peu importe le problème,_

_Pour te tendre la main_

_si les autres portes se referment._

_La mienne est ouverte sans question, sans conditions,_

_faut juste s'entendre sur la date j'ai des obligations._

Tu peux compter sur moi, quand tu veux et où que ce soit,

_je serai toujours là pour toi, tu peux compter sur moi,_

_mais surtout n'oublie pas..._

Faut pas que ce soit trop loin,

_j' prends pas l'avion j'ai trop peur,_

_j' prends pas non plus le bateau parce que j'ai le mal de mer._

_Je peux venir en train mais je voyage en première,_

_comme j' conduis pas, pour la voiture_

_il me faut un chauffeur._

_Sinon, à part ça, tu peux compter sur moi._

_Si tu as perdu le goût et perdu le chemin,_

_si tu tiens à peine debout, si c'est la peine qui te tient._

_Si tu te sens seul, si t'as besoin d'une épaule,_

_si tu te sens mal, t'hésites pas, tu m'appelles._

Tu peux compter sur moi, quand tu veux et où que ce soit,

_je serai toujours là pour toi, tu peux compter sur moi,_

_mais surtout n'oublie pas..._

Le week-end ça m'arrange pas, la semaine j' suis pas trop joignable.

_Les vacances pourquoi pas, sauf que je coupe mon portable._

_Je peux je crois en juin, mais vaut mieux que je vérifie._

_Dimanche en huit je fais rien, ah non ! Je serai pas à Paris._

_Sinon, à part ça, tu peux compter sur moi._

_Faut pas que ce soit trop loin et faut choisir le bon jour,_

_mais je serai là pour toi, j'espère que tu en es sûr._

_Tu me raconteras tes malheurs, j' dirai des banalités, on parlera pendant des heures et si c'est pas assez,_

_j' te jouerai n'importe comment les morceaux de Joe Dassin,_

_on sortira les trompettes et tant pis pour les voisins._

Si un jour ça va pas, j'espère que tu viendras... je compte sur toi.

Là encore, Sirius reçut un coup de poignard dans le cœur en lisant cette chanson. C'était exactement l'attitude qu'il avait eu envers James… Son meilleur ami l'avait sortit du pétrin tellement de fois que Sirius avait arrêté de les compter, sans jamais rien réclamer en échange. Non, James l'aidait parce que Sirius était son meilleur ami, son frère…

Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait donné, en échange ? Du mépris, de la lâcheté, du dégoût, même de l'agressivité, simplement parce que James se prostituait. Parce que, comme Matt ne le payait pas suffisamment pour qu'il puisse nourrir sa sœur, il avait accepté le chantage des Serpentards. Parce qu'il passait sa vie entre les retenues et les passes entre les Serpentards et Matt.

Sirius n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser vraiment ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il n'y avait rien à réaliser. James aurait, à n'importe quel moment, été prêt à tout pour aider Sirius. Et au moment où c'était lui qui avait eu besoin d'aide, il n'avait rien fait d'autre que l'insulter ou le tabasser.

Sirius sortit encore quelques chansons, avant de tomber sur une lettre de James, écrite la veille.

_Sirius,_

_Je sais pas pourquoi je t'écris ça, tu détestes peut-être mon écriture autant que ma voix, peut-être même que tu as brûlé cette enveloppe sans l'ouvrir, j'en sais rien. Mais au cas où tu l'aurais ouverte, au cas où tu aurais pris quelques minutes de ton temps pour les lire, je tenais quand même à ce que tu lises tout ce que je n'ai jamais put te dire sans que tu me frappes._

_Tu sais que j'ai été viré. Sûrement pas à cause de toi, sûrement pas à cause des autres élèves, sûrement à cause des lois d'Ombrage. Je n'ai pas le droit d'intégrer une école, je savais très bien, à la rentrée, qu'ils trouveraient très rapidement un prétexte pour me virer avant que je ne leur attire plus de problèmes que je ne l'ai déjà fait. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne veux pas te faire chier plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait, je voudrais juste te dire une chose : je t'ai longtemps considéré comme mon meilleur ami, et j'ai mis du temps à comprendre que tu ne voulais plus que je te parle. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait chier pendant tout ce temps. Et même après avoir compris, je crois que je m'obstinais à rester avec toi pour me faire pardonner, pour que, faute d'avoir un de tes amis, tu ais au moins quelqu'un sur qui passer tes nerfs. J'aurais peut-être put me défendre, mais il fallait bien que je me fasse pardonner en te laissant me frapper._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait chier à ce point pendant cette année, désolé d'avoir réduit en miettes ta réputation le jour où le collège entier a appris que quelqu'un que tu connaissais était une pute. Maintenant que j'ai été viré, je suis quand même soulagé de me dire que t'auras peut-être moins d'emmerdes avec les autres, maintenant… _

_En tout cas, je voudrais juste te dire au revoir une dernière fois, et te demander une fois de plus de me pardonner pour tout ce que je t'ai fait,_

_Au revoir,_

_James._

_PS. Si jamais tu me cherchais, je suis chez Matt. _

Sirius ressentit un violent pincement au cœur. Il s'assit sur son lit, et, les yeux fixés sur la lettre, plongea la tête dans ses mains.

-Mais comment j'ai put être aussi con… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Des scènes tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Toutes les fois où il avait insulté James, le traitant de sale pute, de salope… Il se souvenait particulièrement d'une phrase qu'il lui avait sortie, un jour : "_Retourne te faire baiser par les Serpentards, puisque visiblement tu adores te faire défoncer…_". Comment avait-il put imaginer une seule seconde que James _aimait_ ça ?? Il vendait son corps pour survivre… Et au lieu de l'aider en lui donnant de l'argent, il n'avait fait que le renfoncer encore un peu plus, un peu plus souvent.

Sirius s'allongea sur son lit, contemplant le dessus de son baldaquin. James avait été viré… Par sa faute. Il était sûr que s'il n'avait pas été aussi con, James ne serait pas tombé dans la drogue, dans la scarification… S'il l'avait aidé, il n'aurait jamais essayé de se suicider… S'il avait été un peu moins con, James n'aurait jamais eu besoin de se prostituer pour survivre.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Peter)

Sirius et Remus discutent entre eux.

-Attendez, les gars, je retourne dans les cachots, j'ai oublié mon bouquin de potions !

Sirius approuve d'un hochement de tête sans me regarder. Je me glisse en dehors de la Grande Salle et descend dans les cachots. Avery et Rosier m'attendent déjà. Je leur dit :

-C'est bon. James est chez Matt, votre Maître n'a plus qu'à le cueillir. Alors dites-lui de laisser ma mère tranquille.

-James est chez Matt… répète Rosier. Mais tu y es vraiment pour quelque chose, Pettigrow ? Tu nous dis ça comme si tu en étais le responsable, mais tu profites juste de l'occasion, non ?

-Ne me dis pas que je n'ai rien fait…

-Parce que c'est faux ? s'étonne Avery.

-Evidemment ! rétorquais-je. A ton avis, qui a révélé à Tu-Sais-Qui le lieu où vivaient les parents de James, qui s'est arrangé pour que Mme Jackwell tombe sur lui lorsqu'il cherchait du travail, qui a dit à Matt que James était dans la maison close de Pré-au-lard, et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à se servir ?

-On est censés te croire ? demande Rosier.

-Ouais, les gars, répond Lucius en sortant de la salle commune des Serpentards, c'est lui qui a tout arrangé… Ne t'inquiète pas, Pettigrow, je vais dire au Maître que tu as rempli ta part du contrat.

-Merci.

Je retourne dans la Grande Salle en soupirant. J'ai pas eu le choix… C'était ma famille ou James… Si seulement j'avais pu demander de l'aide à Sirius… J'avais l'intention de le faire… Mais quand j'ai vu la façon dont Sirius a brutalisé James lorsqu'il lui a demandé de l'aide… J'ai trop peur de subir la même chose, je veux garder mes amis… Et puis, ça m'empêche pas d'aider Le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans deux ou trois missions, ça ne fait pas de moi un mangemort, non, je veux juste qu'il laisse ma famille tranquille… C'est pas parce que j'obéis à ses menaces que je deviendrais un de ses mangemorts… Enfin je crois…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Minerva laissa rentrer le deuxième hibou de la journée, et lut à nouveau l'écriture de James :

_Professeur,_

_Je vous remercie de la proposition, vraiment. Cependant, je ne pense pas que je vais passer mes ASPICS en candidat libre. En supposant que Matt me laisse partir une semaine pour les passer, ma magie est au stade le plus bas, et cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que j'ai suffisamment de temps pour réviser la théorie, Matt veut que je sois assez disponible. Je vous remercie de tout cœur de la proposition, mais je préfère ne pas me faire d'espoir, ni perdre mon temps à passer un examen que je n'aurais jamais,_

_Sincèrement, _

_James._

Minerva lança un coup de poing rageur dans son bureau. Non… Il était tout simplement inconcevable que James finisse comme ça… Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir de faim dans une maison close… Mais que pouvait-elle faire pour l'aider ? Rien, elle le savait pertinemment. Elle se leva, et se rendit dans le dortoir des Gryffondors.

-Bonsoir, messieurs.

Sirius, Remus et Peter relevèrent la tête vers elle. Elle leur dit d'une seule traite :

-Vous avez peut-être réussi à faire virer James, mais je veux que nous soyons clairs : je ne laisserai passer _aucune_ connerie ! Je n'hésiterai pas à enlever des points à ma propre maison, même si je dois laisser Serpentard gagner la coupe cette année, je m'en fous royalement !

-On fera pas de conneries, m'dame… murmura Sirius.

-Je l'espère pour vous, Black. Maintenant, reprit-elle sur un ton plus calme, l'école fête ses 1000 ans dans trois jours, le directeur souhaiterait que vous organisiez pour cela un concert, dans la Grande Salle, comme vous le faites à la fin de chaque année. On peut compter sur vous ?

-Pas de problèmes, répondit Sirius sur un ton étrangement triste.

Minerva ressortit du dortoir.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Salut Black !

Sirius leva la tête vers Joey Cooper, un sixième année qui avait été pendant 4 ans dans leur classe avant de redoubler.

-Salut Joey.

-Dis-moi… J'espère que tu vas bien… Je veux dire, le départ de James, ça a du te faire un choc, non ?

Sirius le dévisagea. Ca se voyait à ce point là, qu'il regrettait tout ce qu'il avait put faire à James ?? Il n'avait lu les lettres que la veille, personne n'aurait put voir à quel point il se maudissait pour ses conneries…

-Ben ouais, reprit Joey. Je veux dire, pour toi, ça devait quand même te faire du bien de pouvoir passer tes nerfs sur un puching-ball attitré…

Sirius resta scotché deux secondes avant de murmurer :

-Nan… Nan, en fait c'était une énorme connerie, je crois… Enfin je pense…

- Sérieux ? Pourtant, t'avais l'air de prendre ton pied à le tabasser… Mais je comprends quand même que tu le regrettes, maintenant, personne d'autre à Poudlard ne va se laisser tabasser aussi docilement que lui…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius, Remus et Peter descendirent de la scène installée dans la grande Salle, après avoir chanté une vingtaine de chansons, la plupart des Bizarr'Sisters. Les élèves hurlèrent pour réclamer une autre chanson, et, à la surprise générale, ils remontèrent sur scène. Mais la mélodie jouée à la guitare par Remus était calme, presque mélancolique. Sirius prit le micro, et murmura :

-Jusqu'à maintenant, on vous a joué des chansons que vous connaissiez. Maintenant, avec cette dernière chanson, on voudrait honorer avant tout celui qui les a écrites, notre meilleur ami qu'on a tous les trois laissé mourir.

Il inspira, et commença à chanter :

_Quand personne n'entend tes cris,_

_Tu cours vers une autre vie,_

_La vie de tes rêves, de tes pensées,_

_Ce monde parfait que tu veux imaginer,_

_Tu penses à cette vie, tu rêves de cette envie,_

_Mais personne n'entend tes cris._

_--_

_Tu regardes autour de toi,_

_Pourquoi tout est si gris ?_

_Où sont ceux que tu appelles tes amis ?_

_Ils sont juste là,_

_Alors pourquoi te semblent-ils si loin de toi ?_

_Avec eux, tu te marres, tu ries,_

_Mais aucun d'entre eux n'entend tes cris._

_--_

_Quand personne n'entend tes cris,_

_Tu cours vers une autre vie,_

_La vie de tes rêves, de tes pensées,_

_Ce monde parfait que tu veux imaginer,_

_Tu rêves de cette vie, tu t'accroches à cette envie,_

_Mais personne n'entend tes cris._

_--_

_Tu rentres chez toi,_

_Et merde, ta famille est déjà là,_

_Ils te ramènent dans la réalité,_

_Ils t'interdisent de rêver,_

_Ils veulent te tuer à tout prix,_

_Ils détruisent encore plus ta vie,_

_Mais ils n'entendent pas tes cris._

_--_

_Quand personne n'entend tes cris,_

_Tu cours vers une autre vie,_

_La vie de tes rêves, de tes pensées,_

_Ce monde parfait que tu veux imaginer,_

_Tu t'accroches à cette vie, tu t'agrippes à cette envie,_

_Mais personne n'entend tes cris._

_--_

_Tu reviens dans la réalité,_

_Ce monde parfait que tu veux imaginer,_

_Et non, il existe pas,_

_Ou alors, il est si loin de toi,_

_Mais ce monde est tout pour toi,_

_Pour le retrouver, tu étais prêt à tout lâcher,_

_Du haut de cet immeuble, tu as sauté,_

_Tu étais coincé dans ce corps, dans ce monde, dans cette vie,_

_Et personne n'entendais tes cris._

_--_

_Quand personne n'entend tes cris,_

_Tu cours vers une autre vie,_

_La vie de tes rêves, de tes pensées,_

_Ce monde parfait que tu voulais imaginer,_

_Y a plus de vie, y a plus d'envie,_

_Y a plus personne qu'écoute tes cris._

Lorsque la dernière note s'échappa de la guitare de Remus, un silence de mort tomba dans la salle. Sirius prit le micro, et, baissant la tête pour que personne ne voie les larmes sur ses joues, il murmura :

-Pardonne-moi, James.

Dans la Grande Salle, on aurait put entendre une mouche voler. Le public restait scotché par les paroles de Sirius. Puis McGonagall, adossée au mur du fond avec les autres professeurs, commença à applaudir, suivit très rapidement par toute la salle. Sirius reprit le micro et murmura :

-Merci. Mais c'est pas nous qu'il faut applaudir, c'est James.

Sans un mot de plus, ils quittèrent la scène.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Minerva se baladait dans les rues de Pré-au-lard, savourant le soleil à peine chaud de mars, et l'air frais du printemps. Elle se dirigeait vers la papeterie pour acheter de nouvelles plumes, lorsqu'elle aperçut une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Matt. Elle réalisa seulement quelques secondes après que James était à coté de lui.

Son cœur rata un battement. James avait été viré depuis trois jours, mais était déjà méconnaissable. Ses yeux cernés étaient totalement éteints, comme s'il avait perdu tout rêve, tout espoir. Il boitait terriblement, galérant pour suivre Matt. Il devait visiblement avoir les hanches en miettes. Ils passèrent à coté d'elle, et James murmura :

-B'jour…

-Bonjour, répondit-elle.

Matt proposa :

-James, si tu veux parler un peu… Je peux te laisser là, et je te retrouve à la maison dans une heure ?

-OK, merci.

Matt s'éloigna, et James se retourna vers McGonagall.

-Comment allez-vous, James ?

Le Gryffondor vérifia que Matt était parti, puis murmura :

-Madame, s'il vous plait… Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi retourner à Poudlard… Me laissez pas avec ce taré.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Reviews, please !!


	18. Chapter 18

Me revoilà ! Je laisse dans un premier temps la parole à ma bêta…

NdB : Pour une fois qu'un chapitre se termine bien… Ne blâmons pas trop Misty… Même si elle mérite une fessée pour faire souffrir James de la sorte… Il y a un grand jeu concours… L'auteur indigne va vous l'expliquer plus en détails… Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture.

Eh eh, en effet, grand jeu concours pour ce chapitre (entre autre pour me faire pardonner le retard). Alors voilà : ce chapitre fait le triple de la taille que mes chapitres font d'habitude, et mes pauvres petits doigts engourdis n'ont sûrement pas put taper ça tous seuls comme des grands… Dans ce chapitre, il y a DEUX passages (par passage, j'entends la totalité de ce qu'il y a entre deux séries de –O-O-O) qui n'ont pas été écrits par moi-même, mais par ma chère bêta.

**Règle du concours :** Le premier qui, dans une reviews, me dit quels sont ces deux passages aura droit à une requête, un passage qu'il aimerait bien voir dans un chapitre à venir et que j'essaierais de lui caser quelque part. REGLE DU JEU : Je veux une description _détaillée_ du passage, pas un truc du style "le passage où James est avec Matt" (parce qu'il y en a beaucoup, de passages où il est avec Matt). Ensuite, vous n'avez droit qu'à une seule participation par personne (Pour éviter la triche, je ne prendrais en compte que les participations des membres identifiés, ou, si vous n'arrivez pas à vous connecter, identifiez-vous anonymement, mais avec le même pseudo que celui avec lequel vous vous identifiez d'habitude, pour que je puisse vérifier que vous existez bel et bien…).

Si, parmi vos propositions, vous n'en avez qu'une de bonne, je vous renvoie un message perso pour vous dire que vous avez droit à une seconde et dernière chance pour me proposer un autre passage (je vous préciserais lequel est le bon).

Voilà, j'espère que vous saurez reconnaître les différences des styles d'écritures ! Tous à vos reviews !!

Juste une petite précision au passage : Non, octo, tu n'as pas le droit de participer pour me dire quels passages tu as écris !!

ENJOY !!

* * *

Minerva dévisagea James quelques secondes. Visiblement, il se retenait de fondre en larmes.

-Je vous en supplie, madame, laissez-moi revenir, je vous jure que je ferai pas de conneries ! Je peux même vous promettre d'arrêter de fumer, si vous voulez, mais me laissez pas avec ce taré, s'il vous plait…

-James. Premièrement, vous ne devez pas arrêter de fumer comme ça, vous êtes bien trop dépendant pour supporter un tel manque sans potions de sevrage. Ensuite, _je vous jure_ que si ça ne dépendait que de moi, vous n'auriez jamais été renvoyé.

-Alors pourquoi vous pouvez pas convaincre Dumbledore de me laisser revenir ? demanda-t-il.

-Parce que je sais des choses qu'il ne sait pas, par exemple, il ne sait pas que vous étiez sous l'emprise de la drogue lorsque vous avez agressé Kalrane. Et je suppose que vous ne tenez pas à ce qu'il l'apprenne ?

-Non, mais…

-Ecoutez, James. Je vous promets que je vais essayer de lui en reparler, même si je ne peux rien vous promettre au niveau des résultats que cela va donner. Cependant, je voudrais que vous me promettiez une chose.

-Tout ce que vous voulez !!

-Jurez-moi que si Matt devient violent avec vous, au point de mettre votre vie en danger, vous ne resterez pas chez lui.

James resta silencieux quelques secondes.

-C'est pas comme si j'avais autre part où aller… Si je retourne dans la maison close où je bosse, même si mon contrat dit que j'ai le droit de partir s'il essaye de me tuer, ce sera sa parole contre la mienne, et Mme Jackwell tient trop à un client comme lui…

-Revenez à Poudlard, dans ce cas, même si vous n'en faites plus parti, vous avez le droit de demander un entretien pour raisons personnelles avec moi. Et là on verra ce qu'on peut faire, d'accord ?

-Si vous voulez… Mais ça y changera pas grand chose…

-Je peux vous poser une question un peu indiscrète ?

James acquiesça, et McGonagall demanda :

-Il vous paye combien ?

-Il me paye pas. Enfin, pas en argent. Il me nourrit, et me fournit en drogue.

-Vous avez recommencé à manger ?

-Il m'oblige à boire des potions de nutritions.

McGonagall soupira imperceptiblement, puis demanda :

-James, s'il vous plait… Vous êtes vraiment sûr de ne pas vouloir passer d'ASPICS en candidat libre ?

-Ca servirait à rien, je les aurais pas, je n'ai ni la magie pour les épreuves pratiques, ni le temps de réviser pour les épreuves théoriques. Je vous remercie vraiment de la proposition, mais ce n'est pas la peine. Merci.

Minerva posa une main sur son épaule, et dit :

-N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, James. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, je préfère que vous me réveilliez plutôt que vous le laissiez vous tuer.

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James rentra dans la maison qu'il connaissait désormais trop bien, et Matt fit remarquer :

-T'en a mis, du temps…

-D'solé, murmura-t-il à peine perceptiblement.

-Dis-moi, James… Est-ce que tu connais les termes du contrat que tu as signé ?

-Pas par cœur, mais à peu près, pourquoi ?

-Tu es donc au courant que tu n'as pas le droit de travailler pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

Le cœur de James se mit à battre plus vite, mais il resta impassible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Je veux te demander par là pourquoi tu travaillais pour les Serpentards, à l'intérieur de Poudlard ?

James ne chercha pas à savoir comment il était au courant. Il resta le plus calme possible, et répondit :

-Je te signale que j'ai une sœur, et que je ne la nourrirai pas avec cinq gallions par semaine. Si tu voulais que je reste exclusivement avec toi, alors tu n'avais qu'à te démerder pour que je gagne assez.

Matt le gifla violemment, et le visage de James se déforma en une grimace de douleur.

-Tu me parles avec un peu plus de respect que ça, petite pute !

James soutint son regard, et une deuxième gifle tomba, plus violente que la première.

-Visiblement, tu vas avoir besoin d'une petite punition… J'aime pas que tu me tiennes tête comme ça.

Le Gryffondor continua à le foudroyer du regard, dissimulant sa peur grandissante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux me faire, de toute façon ? demanda James. Tu peux pas baisser mon salaire puisque tu me payes pas, et je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais me tabasser plus que tu ne le fais déjà !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te frapper pour que tu souffres. Il me suffit de réduire un peu les doses de drogue que je te donne.

James pâlit légèrement. Les herbes magiques qu'il fumait étaient trop fortes pour qu'il puisse supporter un manque considérable.

-Je te laisse fumer un joint tous les jours, trancha Matt. Si tu en veux plus, il faut que tu le mérite, c'est clair ?

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il était habitué à fumer pas moins d'une vingtaine de joints par jour. Alors à peine un par jour, il ne cherchait même pas à savoir comment il pourrait le supporter.

Une horloge sonna six heures du soir. Matt ouvrit une armoire, et en tira une fiole de potion verte.

-Tiens, bois ça. De toute façon, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue à te nourrir… T'es peut-être une petite pute anorexique et droguée, mais je veux que ton corps reste assez agréable pour moi…

Potion nourrissante. James fronça les sourcils. D'habitude, Matt le laissait en prendre une bien plus tard que ça…

-Je préfère que tu te nourrisses tout de suite, y a quelques amis qui sont à la maison ce soir et tu vas avoir besoin d'énergie.

Il acquiesça, et avala la potion sans goût. Matt reprit la fiole et la rangea, puis ordonna :

-Allez, va aider Kimbly à mettre la table ! dit-il en désignant l'elfe qui s'affairait autour de la grande table.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Miss Teigne passa dans le couloir sans s'arrêter, et Sirius sortit de derrière l'armure. Il se glissa dans le hall d'entrée, passa les grandes portes en chêne et, dès qu'il les eut refermées, se métamorphosa en un grand chien noir et commença à courir.

Il fallait qu'il voie James, qu'il se rende compte de son état de santé actuel. Est-ce qu'il mangeait ? Est-ce qu'il était bien traité ? En même temps, il ne se leurrait pas non plus… James était payé pour coucher avec ce mec… Il ne pouvait pas aller aussi bien que les années précédentes… Il passa le portail de fer qui délimitait l'enceinte de l'école, et courut jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le village de Pré-au-lard.

Une fois arrivé dans le village, il ralentit l'allure, et se glissa silencieusement au bout de l'allée, près de la maison de Matt. La lumière était allumée dans la maison, tandis qu'aucune lumière ne brillait à l'extérieur. Sirius en déduit que le contre-jour les empêcherait de le voir, et il se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, posant ses pattes avant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. A travers les rideaux à moitié fermés, il n'aurait rien put voir sous sa forme humaine. Mais la vue du chien était suffisamment puissante pour distinguer tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James était à genoux, à coté de la chaise de Matt, tremblant de froid en raison de l'obligation de rester nu pendant les soirées où son employeur recevait ses amis. Epuisé et en manque sérieux de drogue, il gardait les yeux fermés. Il les ouvrit lorsqu'un coup de pied de Matt, qu'il reçut dans les hanches, le rappela à l'ordre. Il leva les yeux vers son employeur, qui ordonna :

-Passe sous la table !

James se glissa sous la table, et déboutonna le pantalon de Matt. Le baissant légèrement, il dégagea son sexe tendu, sur lequel il asséna quelques coups de langue avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Il lui procura un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, avant que Matt ne lui impose son propre rythme. James sentit Matt lui asséner un coup un peu plus violent, avant qu'un liquide chaud n'envahisse sa bouche. Il le laissa couler le long de sa gorge, et son employeur ordonna :

-Continue à faire le tour de la table, je crois que les gars aimeraient aussi profiter de ta bouche.

James continua à procurer des fellations aux amis de Matt pendant une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui fasse signe de revenir à coté de lui d'un signe de tête. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, Matt lui ordonna :

-Bon, maintenant qu'on a fini… Tu viens, James ?

Matt passa un bras autour de sa taille, et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Les amis de Matt les avaient suivis. Matt se tourna vers James, et sourit :

-Allez, je suis de bonne humeur, je vais te faire une fleur, ce soir.

Il désigna d'un signe de tête les barreaux en fer du lit, et demanda :

-Tu préfères quoi, corde ou menottes ?

James baissa la tête.

-Je préfèrerais que tu ne m'attache pas du tout. Je bougerai pas, je te le jure !

-Et moi, je préfère que tu sois attaché, répondit calmement Matt. Alors, tu choisis ou je choisis à ta place ?

James soupira avant de murmurer :

-Corde, s'il te plait.

-Tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué, de choisir… Allonge-toi !

James s'étendit à plat ventre, et laissa Matt lui saisir ses poignets pour les enrouler aux barreaux de fer avec une corde jaillie de sa baguette.

-L'un d'entre vous veut commencer, les gars ?

-Non, on te laisse inaugurer, Matt ! répondit l'un d'eux.

-Inaugurer… rigola l'employeur de James. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je le baisais…

James sentit Matt s'allonger sur lui. Il ferma les yeux, mais ne put retenir un hoquet de douleur lorsque l'homme le pénétra brutalement. James resta immobile, s'efforçant de ne pas crier, attendant désespérément que Matt le libère, que la douleur diminue, juste un tout petit peu.

Lorsque, enfin, il le libéra, légèrement essoufflé, il ricana en caressant les cheveux de James :

-T'es vraiment une bonne petite pute… Je te baise plusieurs fois par semaine depuis bientôt un an, et tu restes toujours aussi agréable…

James ne répondit rien, et Matt continua :

-Allez-y, les gars, je vous le laisse.

Un mouvement attira le regard de Matt près de la fenêtre. Il sortit de la chambre, et ouvrit la porte de la maison. Il soupira de soulagement en ne voyant qu'un grand chien noir qui courrait sous les réverbères.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius courait, sous sa forme se chien, vers l'école de sorcellerie… Des larmes s'échappaient des yeux de Patmol, qui, à la base, faisait toujours le fou sous sa forme de chien…

_Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu plus tôt ? Ce mec, il reçoit des personnes de sang pur comme ma famille… Il abuse de James en l'obligeant à coucher avec d'autres, en l'attachant, le maltraitant… Et j'ai été assez aveugle pour penser que mon meilleur ami aimait ça… J'ai été assez con pour le lui dire… assez idiot pour me détourner de lui alors qu'il était déjà en danger et qu'il avait besoin de moi…_

_Et qu'il a toujours besoin de moi… plus que jamais actuellement…_

_Je ne pourrai pas le laisser dans cette situation plus longtemps… ce connard d'Anderson va finir par le tuer… Sans que je ne puisse le secourir…_

Une partie des réflexions de Sirius faisait son chemin dans sa tête… "Des personnes au sang pur comme ma famille"… Des personnes qui prônaient simplement la suprématie des Sang-Pur sur les autres, qui voulaient interdire aux nés de moldus la possibilité de maitriser leurs pouvoir… Nott Senior, Erwan, le grand frère de Evan Rosier Tous des candidats sérieux au mangemorisme… James aurait normalement vu la marque, au moins sur le bras de Matt si ce dernier avait été un mangemort, non ? Sur ces pensées, Sirius retrouva sa forme initiale dans son dortoir. Peter dormait du sommeil du juste, comme quand il était parti, et Remus regardait la lune sans la voir…

-Alors, tu l'as vu ?

A cette question, Sirius répondit simplement :

-Tu voudrais mourir en le voyant… Pauvre James… Je préfère mourir plutôt que le laisser entre les mains de ce malade… mais en même temps, ce connard a mis un sortilège de pistage sur Cornedrue, du coup, je ne pouvais pas le sortir de là…

Sirius et Remus n'en dormirent pas de la nuit…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Matt se dit que son idée n'était surement pas très bonne. James était en état de manque. Passer de 20 joints par jour à un seul, c'était pas facile pour la petite pute droguée… Il n'était satisfait de James que quand ce dernier avait fumé, et encore… De plus, quelques fois, le petit brun devenait violent quand il n'avait pas eu sa dose… Définitivement dépendant, voilà ce qu'il se disait… James était définitivement dépendant de cette drogue… Pour son plus grand plaisir à lui… James allait rester, rien que pour avoir de quoi subvenir à ses besoins en substances illicites.

Il regarda le jeune homme qui était recroquevillé au coin de la salle vide. James était tout tremblotant. Le manque se faisait sérieusement sentir… Le jeune homme vomissait trippes et boyaux alors qu'il ne mangeait pas, il tremblait de tous ses membres, avait chaud et froid en alternance, et surtout, avait des hallucinations et des crises de violence… James pouvait devenir très dangereux lors de ces crises. Jusqu'à essayer de le tuer, lui, Matt Anderson…

Au départ, la pièce était meublée. Mais James avait cassé une chaise et s'était gravement blessé avec en faisant une tentative de suicide… Matt lui avait alors donné quelques coups de fouets après avoir fait cicatriser son bras… Il serait vraiment dommage que la pute ne meure, il en avait encore besoin…

L'ex étudiant avait aussi été violent avec lui à plusieurs reprises. Plusieurs fois, Matt avait eu recours à des potions pour cacher les bleus que cette petite salope lui avait fait…

James, lui, vivait très mal ce servage forcé. En effet, il avait entre autres symptômes des sueurs froides, des tremblements intempestifs, des crises de violences, des hallucinations assez terrifiantes, mais aussi et surtout, un manque de drogue qui le rendait lentement mais surement plus fou que des années d'emprisonnement à Azkaban. Matt s'amusait à venir le narguer avec un joint dans sa main. L'odeur des herbes magiques était si tentante que ça le rendait de plus en plus agressif. Matt avait pour habitude d'assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles sur sa personne en lui disant : « _Si tu me satisfais, tu l'auras ton joint_ ». Seulement, comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre d'un maître-chanteur, il n'était jamais satisfait, et en plus, il lui donnait des coups de fouet pour un oui pour un non… enfin, plus de coups de fouet que d'habitude… Si bien qu'un jour, James s'énerva et lui donna un coup de pied pile entre les deux jambes… Matt s'était écroulé et il avait pu aller dans le salon afin de fumer un énorme joint. C'est dans cette pièce que Matt l'avait trouvé. James s'était montré très obéissant après, voire légèrement entrepreneur, mais il avait quand même reçu une punition façon Matt… Son poignet lui faisait toujours mal malgré les soins octroyés…

Matt avait été désagréablement surpris. Une personne, même extrêmement mince, a beaucoup de force quand elle était en manque de drogue… Surtout quand il arrivait à vous lancer un coup de pied vicieux à l'entrejambe. Il venait de l'apprendre à ses dépends… Matt s'était écroulé. Il avait ensuite, quelques minutes après avoir réussi à se lever, retrouvé James, fumant un énorme joint dans le salon. Ce dernier l'avait gratifié d'une pipe surprenante après s'être drogué… James était plus docile quand il avait fumé, beaucoup plus docile, allant même jusqu'à, dans son trip, enclencher quelques fois les jeux auxquels ils se livraient souvent lorsqu'ils étaient seuls dans la maison…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé dans le lit de Matt. Rien d'étonnant à cela. Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il était seul, et qu'une lumière filtrait à travers les volets. Le réveil de Matt indiquait 11h30. James fronça les sourcils. Matt l'obligeait toujours à se lever à huit heures, en même temps que lui… Alors pourquoi l'avait-il laissé dormir ?

Il se leva, et rejoignit son employeur dans la cuisine.

-Tiens, t'es levé… remarqua celui-ci, appuyé contre le frigo magique, surveillant du coin de l'œil l'elfe qui faisait tourner une sauce qui cuisait dans une casserole. -Ouais… Pourquoi tu m'as laissé dormir ? demanda-t-il.

Matt leva la tête vers lui et sourit :

-J'allais quand même pas t'obliger à te lever tôt le jour de ton anniversaire.

Le jour de son anniversaire. Depuis qu'il était chez Matt, il n'avait aucune notion du temps, mais il fallait croire qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui le 1er avril…

-Comment tu sais que c'est aujourd'hui ?

-Madame Jackwell m'a transmis un CV contenant pas mal d'infos sur toi, quand je t'ai loué.

-Quel genre, d'infos sur moi ?

-Nom, prénom, situation familiale, examens obtenus, date de naissance, etc…

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, mais ne dit plus rien. Il frissonna, et remarqua que la fenêtre de la cuisine était ouverte. Matt exigeant qu'il reste entièrement nu quand il était chez lui, il trembla très vite de froid. Ses claquements de dents attirèrent l'attention de Matt, qui lui dit :

-Tu peux aller te mettre un jean et un pull, si tu veux, c'est vrai qu'il fait froid…

-Merci.

James retourna dans la chambre de Matt, où sa valise avait été posée dans un coin. Il en tira rapidement un jean et un pull qu'il enfila avant de rejoindre la cuisine, où une odeur alléchante l'attira. A nouveau, il fronça les sourcils. Matt ne cuisinait jamais, en général il se contentait d'un plat décongelé vite fait…

-Les gars sont encore à la maison, ce soir, expliqua-t-il. On a besoin d'éclaircir quelques détails qui nous regardent… Pour le boulot. On peut compter sur toi, bien sûr ? Si t'es sage, je t'augmenterai un peu tes doses de drogue.

-Merci, murmura James en acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

L'horloge sonna 7 heures du soir. Matt ordonna :

-Les gars ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Déshabille-toi, et mets-toi à genoux dans l'entrée. Je veux que, quand ils arrivent, tu les accueilles comme il se doit.

James enleva son pull et son jean, que Matt prit pour les ramener dans sa valise. James s'agenouilla dans l'entrée. Il ferma les yeux, imaginant d'avance la soirée d'anniversaire qui l'attendait.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et un homme que James reconnut comme le père de Nott rentra. Il salua Matt, et baissa les yeux sur James.

-Toujours prêt à l'emploi, à ce que je vois…

Il se plaça devant James, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il fit un signe de tête vers son pantalon.

-Tiens, ton cadeau d'anniversaire, c'est pour toi, tu peux l'ouvrir… Ce serait bien que tu l'utilises, aussi, compléta-t-il avec un sourire.

James le foudroya du regard, avant de baisser doucement son pantalon, dégageant le sexe de l'homme en face de lui. Il lui caressa doucement l'intérieur des cuisses, avant de prendre entièrement son membre dans sa bouche. Nott gémit légèrement, s'enfonçant encore plus en lui. James lui imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient d'abord lent, puis plus rapide. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau sur un autre ami de Matt. Il salua ce dernier, et demanda :

-Nott, t'en as bientôt fini avec le gamin ? Moi aussi, j'ai un besoin immense de lui offrir son cadeau…

-Attends deux secondes, il n'a pas encore eu le temps de découvrir la facette la plus intéressante du mien… Nott imposa à James son propre rythme, avant de jouir dans sa bouche. James avala le liquide chaud, et Nott se retira.

-C'est dingue ça, t'es vraiment une bonne petite pute pour avoir toujours une bouche aussi agréable… T'as de la chance de l'avoir, Matt !

-Tu parles… grogna celui-ci. Il n'arrive pas au quart de ses performances quand il est en manque de drogue… Là il est efficace parce que je l'ai laissé fumer avant… Enfin bref… Rosier, je pense que tu en as marre d'attendre ? demanda-t-il. Tu veux le punir pour l'attente ?

-Oui, répondit-il en baissant les yeux sur James.

Il s'approcha de James, et lui dit :

-Tu sais que c'est pas bien, de faire attendre ses clients ?

James ne répondit rien.

-Tu vas devoir être puni, pour ça, petite pute…

Matt tendit une cravache à Rosier, qui la leva avant de l'abattre brusquement sur le dos de James, qui tressaillit légèrement. Les yeux fermés, il sentit quatre autres coups tomber sur son dos douloureux, avant que Rosier ne repose sa cravache sur la table basse.

-Allez, c'est bon, maintenant tu peux avoir ton cadeau !

Après avoir profité de la bouche de James, l'homme rejoignit Matt et Nott qui discutaient. Quelqu'un frappa à nouveau, et Matt ouvrit la porte. James connaissait l'homme qui venait de rentrer. Lucius Malefoy avait trois ans de plus que lui, et il l'avait connu à Poudlard pendant ses quatre premières années d'étude, avant que celui-ci ne passe ses ASPICS. Malefoy baissa les yeux sur James.

-Tiens, Potter ! Ca faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu, je me demandais ce que tu devenais… Enfin, je vois qu'après toutes ces années d'étude, tu as finalement trouvé ta vocation !

Matt éclata de rire, mais James s'efforça de rester impassible. Lucius continua :

-Je ne vais pas te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire maintenant, petite pute. Cependant, il se pourrait que tu aies l'occasion de boire à la source pendant le repas !

Les hommes éclatèrent d'un rire sonore. Et James ferma les yeux.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James respirait doucement, serrant les poings. Les yeux fermés, il se retenait de ne rien répondre aux remarques des amis de Matt. Rosier claqua des doigts, lui faisant signe de venir sous la table, devant lui. James déboutonna le pantalon du frère de Evan Rosier, et libéra son sexe tendu. Il commença à le sucer en lui imprimant un lent mouvement, puis plus rapide. L'homme se libéra dans sa bouche avec un râle discret, puis déclara :

-Je crois que sa bouche est encore meilleure que son cul… Et pourtant, il reste quand même divinement étroit malgré toutes les fois où on a put le défoncer ! Sérieux, Matt, garde le bien, c'est pas tous les jours que tu trouveras une pute comme ça !

-C'est clair qu'il est toujours aussi performant… confirma Nott. Je ne regrette absolument pas de m'être laissé tenter par cette sauterie, franchement… Lucius, tu devrais vraiment l'essayer !

-Ouais, pourquoi pas… Matt, tu permets que je teste ta pute ?

-Sers-toi Lucius…

James rampa jusqu'à Lucius, et le suça avec un dégoût bien plus prononcé que d'habitude. Il se souvenait trop bien de ce type, à Poudlard, de la guerre déclarée ouverte entre eux deux, de toutes les humiliations publiques qu'il lui avait infligées… Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'en ce moment même, ce type qu'il avait haï, humilié, méprisé, il était actuellement en train de le sucer. Il sentit le membre de Lucius durcir dans sa bouche, mais James refusait catégoriquement de laisser ce connard jouir grâce à lui. Au moment où Lucius était sur le point de se libérer en lui, James se retira. L'homme grogna de frustration, et lui décocha un coup de pied dans le bas du ventre. Il obligea James à sortir de sous la table, et demanda :

-Personne t'a appris à aller jusqu'au bout, petite putain ?

James ne répondit pas, mais le foudroya du regard.

-Mais pour ce que j'ai put en goûter, c'est vrai que c'était pas mal… Si j'avais su plus tôt tout ce qu'il savait faire avec sa bouche, je l'aurais forcé à se prostituer dès sa première année à Poudlard… Il m'aurait rapporté des millions…

Ce fut la goûte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. James répondit d'une voix railleuse :

-C'est vrai que vu ta tronche, tu aurais fait fuir tout le monde si tu avais dû te prostituer toi-même !

Lucius l'agrippa par l'épaule, et lui décocha un coup de poing dans le visage. James tenta de lui renvoyer le coup, mais Lucius recula, et James ne réussit qu'à attraper la manche gauche de sa robe. Il se débattit, frappant l'homme devant lui, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le saisisse par les bras et le tire en arrière. La main de James toujours refermée sur la manche de Lucius arracha celle-ci, dévoilant son bras gauche.

Et il vit la marque noire, tracée comme à l'encre, dessus.

Cette marque qui était la cause de bien des dissensions dans le monde magique.

Cette marque faite par un mégalomane assoiffé de sang.

Cette marque, la marque des ténèbres.

James frissonna légèrement en la voyant, avant d'assassiner Lucius du regard.

Matt tira encore un peu James jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de portée de Lucius, et déclara :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Lucius. Je vais le punir, et t'auras largement le temps de profiter de lui après !

-Il a pas intérêt ! rugit James. Matt, je te rappelle que dans mon contrat, il est indiqué clairement que rien ne m'oblige à travailler pour tes amis. Et il est hors de question que Malefoy pose ses sales pattes sur moi !

-Tu n'es pas en position de fixer les conditions, James, je te rappelle que je te paye en nourriture et en drogue, si tu en veux, alors tais-toi, et fais ce que je te dis, c'est clair !

-Comme tu veux, mais je le connais… Il aime s'approprier ce qui est aux autres…

Matt fronça les sourcils. Et si c'était vrai ? Si Lucius voyait à quel point James est bon, il pourrait avoir envie de l'enlever… Il grogna :

-On verra ça tout à l'heure ! Retourne sous la table !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James toussa assez violemment. De plus, sa mâchoire était engourdie. Durant tout le repas, il était resté sous la table, enchaînant les fellations jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trop mal à la gorge pour continuer. Matt se leva, et prit un verre, qu'il remplit d'eau avant de le lui tendre :

-Tiens, ça te fera du bien… Si t'en peux déjà plus, tu n'arriveras jamais à la fin de la soirée !

-Merci, murmura James en buvant une grande gorgée d'eau, qui apaisa un peu son mal de gorge.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, Matt se leva et dit :

-Dis-moi, James… Les gars t'ont donné ton cadeau à l'entrée… Mais moi je ne t'en ai pas encore fait…

James le regarda fixement, attendant la suite. Matt continua :

-On est cinq, sans te compter. Spécialement pour ton anniversaire, je te laisse choisir les trois qui te baiseront… Sachant qu'en consolation, les deux autres te foutront des coups de fouet… Alors ? Tu choisis qui ?

James aurait largement préféré avoir la paix pour ce soir, mais il savait qu'il y avait des choses à ne pas dire devant Matt.

-Choisis qui tu veux, je te rappelle que c'est ton anniversaire, James… insista Matt.

Le Gryffondor fixa Matt quelques instants, avant de soupirer :

-Bon… Rosier, Nott et Rookwood, alors…

Matt fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

Mais il reprit sur un ton neutre :

-Comme tu veux… Viens…

Son employeur l'emmena non pas dans sa chambre, mais dans une salle que James ne connaissait pas. Une sorte de petit salon, avec un canapé, une table basse, et quelques étagères où Matt avait visiblement entreposé les objets qu'il ne savait pas où mettre ailleurs.

Le regard de James fut particulièrement attiré par la table basse. C'était une table tout à fait normale, à la différence que des menottes, deux d'un coté, deux de l'autre, étaient fixées dessus. Il interrogea Matt du regard.

-Au fait, James, j'ai oublié de préciser… Les trois que tu as choisis te prendront _en même temps_. Une sorte de tournante, deux qui profitent de ton cul, un autre de ta bouche… Ton petit cul de salope peut bien accueillir deux queues à la fois, non ?

A nouveau, James resta silencieux. Matt saisit James par l'épaule, et l'entraîna devant la table.

-Mets-toi à quatre pattes !

Pris d'un soudain accès de panique, James tenta de se débattre, mais une gifle le calma.

-J'ai dit, mets-toi à quatre pattes !

Sous l'emprise de Matt, James s'agenouilla sur la table basse. L'homme lui coinça ses poignets dans les menottes étroites, avant de faire de même pour ses chevilles, l'obligeant à garder les jambes écartées au maximum, dans une position inconfortable. Matt lui enleva ses lunettes, et lui banda les yeux avec un foulard noir. Il sentit Matt retourner derrière lui, et murmurer :

-Avec la quantité inhabituelle que tu vas recevoir, je vais être gentil, t'auras droit à un peu de lubrifiant…

Il sentit l'homme glisser deux doigts en lui, et étaler un produit glissant et froid. Il retira ses doigts, et déclara :

-Bon… Je vous le laisse, les gars…

Les yeux toujours bandés, James sentit quelqu'un se glisser sous lui, tandis que quelqu'un d'autre se positionnait au-dessus. Un troisième lui prit le menton et le força à ouvrir la bouche. Le sexe de l'homme glissa sur sa langue en même temps qu'une douleur poignante lui vrillait les hanches. Il étouffa un cri de douleur, continuant à sucer l'homme devant lui, tandis que, derrière,Le second ami de Matt le pénétra brusquement, occasionnant une douleur si forte qu'il hurla. Il lui semblait être écartelé de l'intérieur… James sentit le mouvement s'accélérer dans sa bouche, et un liquide chaud envahir sa bouche au moment où l'homme qu'il suçait se retirait. Il essaya d'avaler mais une douleur plus poignante dans les reins le fit crier, l'étouffant à moitié. Il toussa plusieurs fois avant de recracher le liquide blanchâtre sur le sol. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, il sentit l'un des hommes se libérer en lui et se retirer.

Les menottes se détachèrent et James s'effondra sur la table basse, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pleurer. La douleur poignardante qui martelait l'intérieur de ses hanches devenait plus insupportable que jamais, et il sentait du sang couler abondamment sur la table basse. Matt lui caressa les cheveux :

-Allez, maintenant que les gars se sont pas mal amusés… C'est notre tour, tu ne crois pas Lucius ? Vas-y, à toi l'honneur !

Matt força James à s'allonger à plat ventre, sans bouger, tandis qu'un premier coup de cravache tombait sur son dos. Il resta immobile, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier, sans pouvoir retenir des hoquets de douleur lorsque les coups devenaient trop violents. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, Lucius tendit la cravache à Matt, qui le frappa avec à peine plus de sauvagerie que d'habitude.

James ne réalisa même pas que Matt avait arrêté de le frapper. Il restait allongé sur la table basse dans une semi-inconscience, les yeux fermés, sentant son sang couler le long de son dos et entre ses jambes, tentant d'ignorer la douleur persistante qui refusait de le quitter.

Matt lui caressa les cheveux, et déclara :

-Allez, on va quand même le laisser se reposer un peu…

James entendit les hommes s'éloigner, et une porte claquer.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Malefoy, Nott et Rookwood sortirent de la maison, laissant Matt et Rosier seuls. Matt murmura :

-Bon, c'est pas tout… Mais faut encore que j'aille punir ma pute pour son comportement, ce soir…

-Tu lui reproches quoi ? De ne pas t'avoir choisi quand tu lui as dit de désigner les trois qui allaient le baiser ? Pourtant tu lui avais dit de choisir qui il voulait, non ?

-Oui mais... Il me trompe de plus en plus en ce moment, et il a besoin d'une correction… Tu viens ?

Matt et Rosier allèrent dans la pièce où ils avaient laissés James. Il n'était plus allongé sur la table basse, mais recroquevillé dans un coin du mur, les yeux fermés. Il les ouvrit en entendant Matt rentrer, et se recroquevilla encore plus. L'homme le saisit par les cheveux et l'obligea à se redresser.

-Frappe pas, s'il te plait… gémit James.

-TA GUEULE !!

Il envoya violemment James contre un mur. Le plaquant face contre le mur, il le pénétra brutalement, paraissant vouloir lui briser les hanches à chaque coup de reins. Lorsqu'il le libéra, les jambes de James étaient totalement ensanglantées, et seule la pression de Matt sur ses cheveux le faisait rester debout. Matt le jeta par terre, et le roua de coups de pieds. James se recroquevilla, repliant un bras par dessus sa tête, mais Matt lui saisit ce bras qu'il lui tordit violemment dans son dos. James hurla de douleur en entendant son épaule craquer.

-Matt… murmura Rosier.

Celui-ci ne réagit absolument pas, et jeta à nouveau James sur le sol. Cette fois, il ne bougea plus. Son corps inerte reposait dans le sang qui coulait à une vitesse effrayante des nombreuses plaies qu'il avait sur le corps. Matt lui décocha un coup de pied en plein visage, mais le Gryffondor couché sur le sol n'eut aucune réaction.

-Matt ! rugit Rosier. Matt, arrête, tu vas le tuer !

L'employeur de James baissa les yeux sur lui, puis murmura en levant sa baguette :

-_Accio potion cicatrisante !_

Une fiole arriva jusqu'à sa main. Il la déboucha, et la versa dans la bouche de James en s'assurant qu'il l'avalait. Ses plaies se refermèrent, et d'un mouvement de baguette, Matt fit léviter le corps de James jusqu'au canapé du salon sur lequel il l'allongea. Puis il se retourna vers Rosier.

-Donc… Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

-Le Maître m'a chargé de te transmettre un message. Pour la gamine que tu devais rechercher, Jessica.

-Oui ?

-Ne la tue pas. Amène la vivante, il tient à l'achever lui-même.

-D'accord. Dis-lui que ce n'est plus qu'une question d'une petite semaine avant que je ne la trouve.

-OK, je te conseille de faire vite, il la veut vraiment, cette gamine…

-OK merci.

Rosier repartit, et Matt alla se coucher. Mais, au moment où il se glissait dans son lit, une alarme sonore retentit. Sortilège d'intrusion nocturne. Il prit sa baguette, se leva, et se dirigea doucement vers le salon silencieux. Il alluma la lumière, et soupira de soulagement. Il avait été assez con pour oublier de fermer la porte, et un grand chien noir, qui le dévisageait sur le trottoir, avait dut l'ouvrir… Heureusement que ce chien avait été là, remarque, car si un auror en avait profité… Il referma la porte et retourna se coucher.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James était allongé sur une surface moelleuse, peut-être le canapé. Un grand trou noir tournoyait autour de lui, accentué par la douleur qui le parcourait. Loin, très loin, peut-être même en rêve, il entendit une voix murmurer :

-Tiens le coup, James… Tiens le coup deux semaines, deux petites semaines… Tiens le coup jusqu'aux vacances. Je te jure que je te laisserais pas avec lui, je viendrais te chercher, je te le jure…

Une main lui caressait la joue, et la voix lointaine continua :

-Maintenant, je peux pas t'enlever le sort de pistage qu'il t'a jeté, mais je te jure que dès que je le pourrais je te tirerais de là… Tiens le coup, vieux frère.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James sortit de son demi-évanouissement le lendemain. Pendant que Matt prenait son petit-déjeuner, il lui demanda d'une voix assez faible :

-Dis… J'aurais voulu parler à Madame Jackwell, à propos de mon contrat…

-J'ai pas le droit de te le refuser, répondit Matt en haussant les épaules. Je vais lui demander de passer à la maison aujourd'hui.

-Merci.

La tenancière de sa maison close arriva en début d'après-midi. Matt leur laissa un petit bureau pour qu'ils puissent parler en privé.

-Je t'écoute, James. De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

-J'exige que le contrat entre Matt et moi soit brisé.

-Pourquoi ?

-L'une des clauses stipule clairement que j'ai le droit de rompre le contrat si Matt fréquente des mangemorts. Et l'un de ses amis présents hier soir avait la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras. J'exige que le contrat soit brisé.

Madame Jackwell grimaça, et tenta d'expliquer d'une voix calme :

-Ecoute, James… Je ne mets absolument pas ta parole en cause, seulement Matt est l'un de mes meilleurs clients, cette année, il m'a fait gagner autant que tous les autres clients réunis. Tu comprends qu'il serait délicat pour moi de rompre ton contrat… J'ai vraiment besoin de clients comme lui.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de clients qui torturent votre marchandise, répondit calmement James en désignant les marques rouges sur son dos.

-Tu es payé pour ça !

-Et j'ai le droit de rompre le contrat ! Il fréquente des mages noirs, Madame Jackwell !

-Je suis désolée, James, c'est non. Je ne peux pas me le permettre…

-Vous savez que c'est un contrat magique ? Que si vous refusez, tous vos pouvoirs vont disparaître les uns après les autres ?

-Je suis prête à prendre le risque, James. Désolée.

Elle ressortit du bureau sans un mot de plus.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-James ! cria Matt. Pour toi !

James arriva dans le salon et retint un sourire en voyant Madame Jackwell dans le salon.

-Déjà ? demanda-t-il ironiquement. Vous avez perdu combien de pouvoirs ?

-Ne te moque pas de moi, James. Matt, je suis désolée de devoir briser le contrat de travail de James.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

-Le contrat précise qu'il peut être brisé si vous fréquentez des personnes portant la Marque des Ténèbres, ce qui, selon James, est le cas. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vous le laisser. Je vais vous demander de m'amener les affaires de James.

Matt fronça les sourcils, mais jeta quand même un _accio_ qui fit atterrir dans l'entrée la valise du Gryffondor. Celui-ci la prit, et sourit à Matt :

-Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir !

Il transplana en même temps que Madame Jackwell. Lorsque les deux personnes disparurent de sa maison, Matt poussa un cri de rage. Il saccagea tout autour de lui… Cette petite pute en avait profité pour s'enfuir en toute légalité !! Il le retrouverait… Il le retrouverait et il l'enlèverait, le tabasserait, l'enfermerait dans sa cave et abuserait de lui sans le payer aucune noise à qui que ce soit… ce gamin allait payer !! Cette petite pute à mangemort, cette chienne, ce petit enculé qui s'était joué de lui simplement grâce à une clause d'un contrat inutile… Il en était sûr, tôt ou tard, il retrouverait ce petit connard, et à ce moment là, il ne le lâcherait plus !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James était allongé dans le canapé du salon de la maison close. Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à coté de lui.

-L'infirmerie vient d'ouvrir, James. Madame Jackwell veut que tu y passes avant de recommencer à travailler.

- L'infirmerie ? Mais selon la loi, un médicomage ou une infirmière peut être déchu de son titre et de ses diplômes si jamais on sait que cette personne soigne des putes !!

-Aucun risque James. Lana est très gentille, elle est très douée avec les sorts de soin, mais elle a du arrêter ses études un an avant son diplôme… ses parents sont morts et toutes les dettes ont du être couvertes avec la vente de tout ce que sa famille possédait… Il ne reste plus rien à Lana, et franchement, Madame Jackwell trouvait qu'elle était plus rentable à l'infirmerie qu'au commerce de ses charmes…

- Oui Jessie, mais en même temps, qui la fournit en potions ? Parce que les médicomages n'ont pas forcément le temps de brasser leurs potions, surtout vu tous les sadiques et pervers qu'on reçoit ici…

- Ben en fait, je crois que c'est un élève de Poudlard qui fournit les potions… On les paye 20 pour cent moins cher, mais elles sont encore mieux faites qu'un maître de potions confirmé…

James eu un petit sourire discret. Ainsi, Severus vendait ses potions à la maison close… Il était quand même un chic type malgré tous les conflits qui les avaient opposés toutes ces années…

-OK j'y vais, répondit-il à Jessica.

Il se leva, et se rendit avec difficultés dans l'infirmerie, où une femme d'environ trente ans le reçut. Elle lui désigna un lit, et lui dit d'une voix douce :

-Allez, allonge-toi, s'il te plait. Je veux juste voir comment tu vas.

James s'étendit sur le lit, et la femme lui jeta un sort de diagnostique. Elle murmura :

-Heureusement que tu n'as pas recommencé à travailler… Anus déchiré et mal cicatrisé, légère insuffisance cardiaque, insuffisance sanguine, cinq côtes cassées, ce qui explique ta respiration sifflante… Avec en plus ton dos roué de coups de fouets, t'as la totale… Attends-moi un instant. Elle sortit, et revint quelques secondes après avec des potions. Elle lui fit boire une potion de renouvellement sanguin, avant de lui étaler une crème cicatrisante sur le dos. Elle lui dit :

-Tu vas passer la nuit ici, et normalement, tu pourras recommencer à travailler demain.

Elle lui amena un pyjama, qu'il revêtit. Puis, lui donnant d'abord une potion contre la douleur, puis une potion de sommeil sans rêves, James s'endormit.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-James ! cria Mme Jackwell. Viens me voir deux secondes !

Il se rendit dans le bureau de la tenancière, qui lui dit :

-Tu vas reprendre le travail d'une manière qui va te plaire…

-C'est à dire ?

-Une jeune femme non-satisfaite par son mari, qui voudrait quelqu'un d'expérimenté avec les femmes… Je crois savoir que tu as déjà couché avec des filles avant d'arriver ici ?

-Oui…

-Alors cette jeune femme t'attend dans une heure, à l'hôtel de Pré-au-lard ! Tâche de la satisfaire un maximum !

James acquiesça, et sortit de la maison close pour se rendre à l'hôtel, où le réceptionniste lui dit qu'il était attendu dans la chambre 16 Il frappa, et une voix lui cria d'entrer. Il ouvrit la porte, pour faire face à sa cliente qui lui sourit.

James la connaissait pour l'avoir vu sur des photos. Il s'agissait de Narcissa, l'une des cousines de Sirius. Elle devait avoir deux ou trois ans de plus que lui. Elle le dévisagea avant de sourire :

-Madame Jackwell a vraiment des clients bien foutus… J'espère que vous serez à la hauteur…

-Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je ne le sois pas, répondit James avec un léger sourire.

-Une chose, n'ébruitez pas notre rendez-vous… Je suis mariée, mais mon mari est incapable de me donner du plaisir… J'ose espérer que vous serez beaucoup plus efficace que lui…

-Evidemment, c'est mon travail…

James enleva sa chemise, et vint près de la femme, qui le laissa la déshabiller. Narcissa le mena jusqu'au lit, où elle se laissa glisser, James au dessus d'elle caressant doucement sa peau blanche. James laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le corps pâle de la jeune femme, cherchant les zones qui la faisait le plus réagir. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque ses mains s'aventurèrent sur sa poitrine, et James détailla dans les moindres recoins cette partie de son anatomie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un long gémissement. Puis il fit glisser ses mains sur ses hanches, la caressant le plus doucement possible avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour pouvoir la serrer délicatement contre lui. Narcissa gémit :

-Continue, s'il te plait…

James rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille et lui chuchota :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'arrêter là…

Il lui mordilla doucement l'oreille, avant que sa bouche ne descende lentement sur son cou, qu'il suça doucement, puis sur sa poitrine, qu'il tortura lentement tout en la massant. Puis, ses mains passèrent sous les hanches de la jeune femme, dont les mains s'accrochaient désespérément aux draps. Délicatement, le plus doucement possible, il se positionna et la pénétra.

Narcissa se crispa légèrement, puis, lorsqu'elle se détendit, James commença un léger mouvement de va-et-vient, qu'elle accompagna avec ses hanches.

-Vas plus vite, s'il te plait !

James obéit à sa requête, accélérant le mouvement qu'elle accompagnait à la même vitesse. Il finit par se libérer en elle, le cri de jouissance de Narcissa manquant de lui briser un tympan. Elle passa ses mains autour de ses hanches, le serrant contre elle, et murmura :

-Restes encore un peu, s'il te plait…

Lorsqu'ils se rhabillèrent une heure plus tard, Narcissa glissa 70 gallions dans la poche du Gryffondor, qui fronça les sourcils.

-Je sais, les tarifs en vigueur sont de 50 gallions… Mais il est terriblement injuste que Mme Jackwell prenne la quasi-totalité de ce que vous gagnez en accomplissant un si merveilleux travail. Dites-lui que je vous ai payé 50 gallions, et gardez le reste pour vous ! Considérez ça comme une félicitation pour être mille fois plus doué que ce qui me sert demari !

-Merci.

James ressortit de la chambre d'hôtel. Il avait pris sa revanche sur ce mangemort blond qui passait son temps à humilier tout le monde…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Redis-moi ça, murmura Jessica.

-Matt veut te livrer à Voldemort, et il a une idée de l'endroit où tu es. Je le sais, je l'ai entendu, il croyait que j'étais évanoui mais je l'entendais encore. Jessie, t'es en danger, ici !

-Soit. Admettons que je sois en danger ici. TU VEUX QUE J'AILLE OU ?? J'ai toujours grandi dans cette maison close, j'ai aucun autre endroit où aller, je te signale !! Et même si j'avais quelque part où aller, il me retrouvera toujours ! C'est un mage noir, James, ça ne sert à rien de se cacher, il nous retrouvera !

-Pas dans le monde moldu ! répondit James. Je suis encore propriétaire de la maison de mes parents, elle est soumise à tout plein de sorts de cachette ! Matt est un sang-pur, attaché à la pureté du sang, et nous aussi, on est des sangs-purs, il ne pensera pas à venir nous chercher dans le monde moldu !

-Tu… Tu serais prêt à partir avec moi ?

-Evidemment ! Moi aussi, Matt m'en veux d'être parti, et je te signale que les tenanciers moldus nous prennent moins que les sorciers au niveau de notre salaire…

Jessica garda les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu serais _vraiment_ prêt à partir avec moi ?

-Je te dis que oui ! Alors, tu viens ou pas ?

Elle hésita un moment avant de sourire :

-Tope-là !

* * *

Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à me balancer vos reviews pour me dire quels passages ont été écrits par ma chère octo !! N'oubliez pas, le premier qui me sors les deux bons passages a droit à une requête, il me demandera un passage particulier que je lui caserais dans un prochain chapitre…

Reviews, please !!


	19. Chapter 19

Salut tout le monde, voilà le nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard... Je ne vais pas blablater plus longtemps... A la place, c'est ma bêta qui va blablater :

Ndb: Salut tout le monde, juste pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture... Misty a été particulièrement ignoble avec James sur le coup... Et encore, elle aurait été pire si je ne l'avais pas arrêté... Mais bon, le chapitre se termine bien pour une fois... Enfin, si on peut appeller ça bien... Pauvre James... Bonne lecture!!"

ENJOY !!

* * *

James suivit l'homme derrière une porte quasi-invisible, qu'il referma. L'homme s'assura que personne ne les avait suivis avant de fermer la porte à clé. Puis il se retourna vers James.

-Alors comme ça, tu cherches une maison close qui veut t'embaucher ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais que les clients demandent de plus en plus de prostitués vierges ? Il est très probable que personne ne veuille de toi…

-Certains veulent des prostitués vierges, d'autres veulent des personnes expérimentées à qui ils n'ont pas besoin de tout expliquer, répondit calmement James.

L'homme le dévisagea deux secondes avant de répondre :

-Bonne réponse. Alors écoute. Je peux t'embaucher pour bosser dans ma maison close, mais je veux d'abord vérifier par moi-même que tu es si expérimenté que tu le prétends. A moins que tu ne veuilles te défiler ?

-Je ne veux pas me défiler, mais je préfèrerais qu'on parle des salaires avant de signer.

-Evidemment… Je prends 70 pour 100 de ta paye, ce qu'il te restera sera largement suffisant pour vivre correctement. Personne ne t'oblige à passer des nuits entières dans le bordel, mais les prix sont doublés pour une nuit. Ca te va ?

-OK.

-Alors viens dans ma chambre, que je puisse vérifier que tu es si doué que ça.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lorsque James rentra chez lui, Jessica était déjà là, avachie dans le canapé.

-Bonne journée ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant.

-Ca allait. Y a bien plus de clients ici que dans le monde sorcier !

-Evidemment… Chez les sorciers, les trois-quarts de la population travaillent au ministère. Et les gens qui bossent là-bas risqueraient très chers s'ils étaient surpris à nous employer… T'as réussi à te trouver une maison close ?

-Ouais, et toi ?

-Aussi… T'avais peut-être raison, le monde moldu est bien plus avantageux, ne serait-ce qu'au point de vue financier… On gagne en une journée ce qu'on gagnait en une semaine…

-C'est clair…

James remarqua la valise de Jessica posée dans un coin. Ils étaient arrivés chez James le matin même, et avaient décidé de partir chercher un employeur avant de s'installer, estimant qu'ils auraient beaucoup plus de mal à trouver une maison close si la journée était trop avancée, en raison des moldus qui pouvaient repérer les tenanciers qui recrutaient.

-Viens, je vais te monter ta valise… Tu peux t'installer dans la chambre de ma sœur…

James monta la valise de Jessica et lui fit rapidement son lit, avant de lui dire :

-Ma chambre est juste à coté, si t'as besoin de quelque chose…

-OK merci.

James bâilla, et remarqua qu'il était dix heures du soir.

-Bon je vais me coucher… Bonne nuit !

-Merci, bonne nuit à toi aussi !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James ferma les yeux, luttant contre la migraine qui revenait plus fortement que jamais. Il faisait froid dehors, à peine dix degrés, mais lui, il crevait de chaud. Il savait reconnaître les effets du manque de drogue, pour ne les avoir que trop ressentis pendant qu'il était chez Matt. Mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait en trouver, et, de toute façon, s'il voulait gagner de l'argent, il ne pouvait que rester ici, assis dans cette ruelle, vêtu uniquement d'une chemise blanche ouverte aux trois-quarts et d'un jean clair pattes d'éléphant.

Une voix l'attira :

-Salut !

Il leva la tête vers un adolescent qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ou trois ans de plus que lui. Grand, blond châtain clair avec de longs cheveux attachés en queue de cheval à la mode hippie, il portait une chaîne métallique autour du cou.

James se leva, et fixa ses yeux marrons foncés. Il lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule, et l'homme paraissait réellement imposant. L'homme regarda les yeux rouges de James, et demanda :

-Drogue ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Tu sais où te fournir ?

-Non… Je viens d'arriver ici, je connais personne qui pourrait m'en procurer…

-Je te propose un marché. Je t'en file, tu me payes en nature. 100 grammes d'héroïne la passe. Ca te convient ?

-Ca marche, approuva James.

-Alors viens !

L'homme l'emmena dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse, à à peine cent mètres de l'endroit où ils étaient. Ils restèrent environ deux heures ensemble, avant de ressortir. L'homme lui tendit un paquet :

-100 grammes d'héroïne, comme convenu. Je peux t'en fournir autant que tu veux, du moment que tu payes en nature, bien sûr. C'est une drogue que tu t'injectes par intraveineuse, je peux te prêter mes seringues, si tu veux, j'en ai pas mal…

-Ca marche. Merci beaucoup.

-Je t'en prie. Alors à bientôt !

James acquiesça, et l'homme repartit. Le Gryffondor resta adossé à un mur dans la ruelle sombre où travaillait tous les employés de la maison close pour laquelle il bossait. Plus tard, dans la soirée, il vit arriver vers lui le tenancier de sa maison close.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'as gagné ?

James lui tendit une liasse de billet, que le tenancier compta rapidement, avant d'approuver :

-OK, c'est pas trop mal. Tiens, voilà ta part !

Il lui tendit trois billets, parmi la liasse, avant de lui dire :

-Si tu veux pas bosser de nuit, tu peux rentrer chez toi. Je t'attends à 10 heures demain, d'accord ?

-Ca marche. A demain.

James s'éloigna et rentra chez lui à pied. Tous ses pouvoirs magiques avaient disparus, il était même incapable de transplaner. Lorsqu'ils étaient partis de Pré-au-lard, Jessica l'avait emmené en transplanage d'escorte, étant lui-même incapable de se déplacer d'un centimètre.

Quand il rentra chez lui, Jessica n'était pas encore rentrée. Il prépara à manger, connaissant l'appétit de la fille. Lui-même n'avait pas faim.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et Jessica rentrer.

-Salut !

-'lu ! répondit-elle, épuisée.

Elle rentra dans la cuisine, où James se trouvait, et jeta un œil sceptique dans la poêle.

-Pourquoi tu fais à manger que pour une personne ?

-J'ai pas faim.

-Tu manges quand même !

-Nan, je te dis que j'ai pas faim !

-James, s'il te plait, t'es anorexique, il faut que tu manges ! Tu pèses combien, 25 kilos ?

-J'en pèse 40, pour ton information ! protesta le jeune Gryffondor. Et j'ai pas faim !

-Tu veux que je te forces à manger ??

-Essaye un peu…

Avant que James n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Jessica le plaqua contre un mur et le força à ouvrir la bouche pour lui glisser un bout de carré de chocolat sur la langue, que James croqua.

-Où est-ce que t'as eu du chocolat ?

-Une fille de la maison close de Pré-au-lard m'en avait passé la semaine dernière, il m'en restait quelques barres. Pourquoi, tu en veux d'autre ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Arrête de me prendre par les sentiments et viens manger ! grogna James.

-Seulement si tu manges avec moi !

-OK, t'as gagné…

James mangea avec elle, puis débarrassa la table. Il saisit une éponge et le produit vaisselle pour nettoyer les assiettes, mais Jessica s'approcha de lui.

-Laisse, je vais le faire.

Elle agita sa baguette, et les assiettes furent nettoyées instantanément. James reposa l'éponge, et la fille lui demanda :

-T'as plus aucun pouvoir ?

-Non, je sais plus rien faire…

-Allez, tes pouvoirs vont bien revenir un jour ou l'autre…

-Ouais… Sûrement un jour…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James n'était pas bourré. Enfin, juste un tout petit peu… Des gars bossant pour la même maison close que lui l'avaient invité à prendre un verre avec eux, c'est tout… Il allait pas être bourré après cinq whiskeys, non… N'empêche que le décor tournait effroyablement autour de lui. Il rentra chez lui, et vit que la lumière était allumée dans la chambre de sa sœur. Jessie devait déjà être rentrée…

Il monta, et ouvrit la porte après avoir frappé. La jeune fille était allongée sur le lit, lisant une BD moldue.

-Salut !

-Salut James !

A voir les yeux rouges de Jessica, elle était aussi shootée que lui était bourré. Il s'assit à coté d'elle.

-Tu lis quoi ?

-Une BD que j'ai trouvée dans la bibliothèque de ta sœur… J'aime bien, faut pas trop réfléchir…

James jeta un œil à la première page, où on voyait un petit chien blanc avec écrit au-dessus "Snoopy".

-Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est bien quand on a pas besoin de chercher pour comprendre…

James bâilla longuement, et regarda un peu les dessins, avant que son regard ne se tourne vers la jeune fille. C'était peut-être à cause de l'alcool, mais il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle était belle… Cédant à la pression qui lui démangeait la main, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et murmura :

-T'es belle, Jessie…

-Je sais… répondit-elle avec un sourire.

James s'approcha doucement d'elle, et lui embrassa tendrement la joue. La fille posa la bande dessinée, et ferma les yeux, soupirant légèrement en sentant les mains de James lui caresser doucement le dos. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou, et l'embrassa, cette fois sur les lèvres. James se courba en arrière, maintenant délicatement le corps de Jessica serré contre lui, répondant langoureusement à son baiser. Le Gryffondor finit allongé sur le dos, immobilisé par le corps de Jessica au-dessus de lui.

Les lèvres de la fille se détachèrent des siennes, et elle lui enleva ses lunettes, puis son tee-shirt, dévoilant le torse maigre du jeune lion. Ses côtes ressortaient à travers sa peau pâle, et Jessica caressa son torse en murmurant :

-Je t'avais bien dit, que t'étais trop maigre, mon Jimmy… C'est pas agréable…

-Personne ne t'oblige à rester au-dessus de moi, ma chérie… répondit James avec un sourire.

James enleva à son tour le débardeur moulant de Jessica, ne lui laissant que son soutien-gorge bleu pour cacher sa poitrine. James le lui enleva délicatement, dévoilant ses seins petits mais fermes. Jessica s'allongea encore plus sur lui, et lui suça doucement le cou, accentuant les gémissements de James. Sa bouche descendit sur ses tétons, qu'elle mordit doucement, les titillant entre ses lèvres et ses dents. Le Gryffondor laissa échapper un cri de plaisir, mais la jeune fille continua de s'acharner sur chaque partie de son torse, léchant chaque parcelle de sa peau, tout en descendant jusqu'à ce que le jean de James l'oblige à s'arrêter.

Elle lui déboucla rapidement sa ceinture, avant de faire descendre son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles, avant de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la chambre. Le boxer de James subit le même sort, et le jeune Gryffondor se retrouva entièrement nu, toujours immobilisé par la fille au-dessus de lui. Il essaya d'atteindre le pantalon de Jessica, mais celle-ci lui bloqua le bras.

-Attends un peu… J'ai pas fini ! fit-elle remarquer avec un clin d'œil.

-Jessie ! protesta-t-il en se débattant légèrement.

-Calme-toi, Jimmy… Prends le temps d'en profiter !

Elle continua à caresser doucement son torse, avant que ses mains ne descendent encore plus bas, caressant doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses. James laissa échapper un gémissement plus prononcé que les autres lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent son sexe, qui durcit presque immédiatement. Sa main s'agrippa à ses draps tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un tel plaisir.

Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque la langue de Jessica passa rapidement sur son membre déjà tendu. Elle le prit entièrement dans sa bouche.

-JESSIE !!

Il sentait la langue de Jessica explorer chaque parcelle de son sexe. Il pouvait presque sentir qu'elle riait intérieurement. Mais ce ne fut que lorsque James sentait qu'il approchait de la jouissance qu'elle le libéra. James laissa échapper un grognement de frustration, et la jeune fille se rallongea sur lui en souriant :

-Je t'avais dit que j'étais pas pressée…

Elle défit son propre pantalon, qu'elle enleva en même temps que sa culotte en dentelles (1), restant allongée sur le corps tout aussi nu de James. Celui-ci roula sur le coté et captura à nouveau les lèvres de Jessica, qui répondit à son baiser en se serrant un peu plus contre lui. Sans détacher ses lèvres des siennes, James poussa doucement la fille qui se retrouva allongée sur le dos, dans la même position que celle dans laquelle elle coinçait James à peine quelques minutes avant.

James détacha ses lèvres des siennes, et la pénétra doucement. Jessica laissa échapper un gémissement et le Gryffondor commença un doux mouvement de va-et-vient sans pour autant arrêter de caresser sa peau douce, respirant son parfum fruité. Tout en continuant ses coups de reins légers, il continuait à la caresser, détaillant sous ses doigts chaque parcelle de sa peau douce… Il remarqua très vite que la fille aimait ses caresses, fermant les yeux de plaisir lorsque ses mains passaient sur son dos, sur sa poitrine, sur ses hanches. Il sentit Jessica accompagner son mouvement de bassin, les yeux toujours fermés sous les caresses du Gryffondor qui avait trouvé ses parties sensibles, et accéléra légèrement le rythme, avant de se libérer en elle dans un autre cri de jouissance.

Il voulut se retirer, mais Jessica le serra contre elle.

-Reste encore un peu… murmura-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Elle ferma les yeux, encore sous le choc des dizaines de sensations qui l'avaient envahies simultanément. Depuis qu'elle avait 12 ans, elle était habituée à coucher avec des hommes tous plus différents les uns que les autres. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait même pensé que certains d'entre eux avaient réussi à lui procurer un minimum de plaisir.

C'était avant de coucher avec James. Il avait beau travailler essentiellement pour des hommes, il était évident qu'avant de se prostituer, c'était une bonne moitié des filles de Poudlard qui étaient passées dans son lit. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il n'était pas demandé pour travailler avec plus de filles que ça, il gagnerait le triple de ce qu'il était payé en travaillant pour des hommes… N'empêche qu'il restait divinement doué… James gémit légèrement lorsque Jessica l'embrassa dans le cou. Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de recommencer à l'embrasser.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait couché avec Jessica. Depuis qu'il vivait avec elle, il avait l'impression d'aller beaucoup mieux. Peut-être parce que, après avoir passé trois jours à l'obliger à manger, James avait récupéré son appétit dévorant et reprenait lentement quelques kilos.

-Salut James !

Il leva la tête vers l'homme qui le fournissait en drogue, moyennant paiement en nature.

-Salut Johnny !

-Tarifs habituels ? demanda-t-il.

-OK ! Tu me suis ?

James acquiesça et suivit l'homme chez lui. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, et James se déshabilla. Johnny regarda le dos de James, et demanda :

-T'es blessé ?

La veille, James était tombé sur un pervers qui l'avait frappé à plusieurs reprises. Sur le coup, cela ne l'avait pas gêné tant que ça : les prix doublent pour les coups, et ce type restait tout de même mille fois moins violent que Matt. Mais à présent, il gardait quand même sur le dos de magnifiques traces rouges.

-Non, c'est rien, t'inquiète pas…

-Attends, je reviens…

Johnny sortit, et revint avec un tube d'arnica, qu'il étala sur le dos de James.

-Je vais pas te laisser dans cet état, et puis, t'es tellement doué, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire…

-Merci.

Il finit de lui étaler de la crème sur ses blessures, avant de le déshabiller totalement et de le forcer à s'allonger sur son lit. Ils restèrent environ une heure dans son lit, avant que Johnny ne le paye avec les 100 grammes d'héroïne, et le laisse finalement partir.

James retourna dans la maison close au moment où le soleil se couchait. Son tenancier s'approcha de lui, et lui demanda :

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me rapportes ?

James lui tendit un paquet de billets, qu'il examina.

-Tu régresses… Essaye de te trouver un peu plus de clients, tu ne resteras pas longtemps ici si tu ne me rapportes pas plus !

James le foudroya du regard, et, lorsque son tenancier lui eut donné sa part d'argent, il s'en alla et rentra chez lui. Jessica était assise dans le canapé, les bras autour de ses genoux, visiblement préoccupée.

-Ca va pas ? demanda James en s'asseyant près d'elle.

-Non. J'ai un gros problème, dit-elle d'un ton sérieux en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je suis enceinte.

James resta silencieux quelques secondes.

-Enceinte ? Mais… Je croyais que tu utilisais des sorts de contraception quand tu travaillais ?!

-Quand je travaille, oui…

Le regard que Jessica lui lança éclaira l'esprit de James.

-Attends… T'es enceinte de moi ??

-Exactement…

Elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains, et continua :

-Je t'en veux pas, tu sais… T'étais bourré, moi j'étais shootée… Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait…

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je sais pas… De toute façon, on arrive tout juste à trouver tous les deux de quoi manger, alors avec un enfant en plus… Je voudrais avorter, mais j'ai pas d'argent pour le faire dans le monde moldu, et les prostituées n'ont pas le droit d'avorter dans le monde sorcier, à cause des lois d'Ombrage… A la limite, il resterait bien une solution, mais… Tu vas pas l'aimer du tout.

-C'est quoi ?

-Faudrait que je parte. Que je sorte d'Angleterre, pour aller, je sais pas, en Irlande, ou en France… Les lois d'Ombrage ne s'appliquent pas là-bas, je pourrais voir des médicomages pour avorter dans le monde sorcier sans aucun problème… Après, je sais pas, si tu veux venir avec moi ou pas…

James réfléchit un instant.

-Tu sais, Jessica… Peu importe ce que tu choisiras de faire, c'est ton choix, j'ai rien à t'imposer… Si tu veux partir, je t'en empêcherais pas.

-Tu viendras avec moi ?

-Non. Si ma sœur est encore vivante, si elle arrive à échapper aux mangemorts… Elle reviendra ici. Je m'en voudrais trop si elle revenait alors que j'étais pas là…

-D'accord. Par contre, pour le transplanage, faudrait le faire en deux étapes… Faut que je commence par transplaner sur une plage d'Angleterre classée comme zone internationale pour pouvoir changer de pays…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Un vent frais balaya les cheveux de James, les ébouriffant un peu plus. Jessica frissonna.

-Ils peuvent vraiment pas foutre des zones internationales dans des endroits abrités ?? grogna-t-elle.

James la serra contre lui, la réchauffant légèrement en lui caressant le dos. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, et murmura :

-S'il te plait… Si jamais les choses changent ici, que les lois d'Ombrage sautent… Tu me préviendras ? J'ai pas l'intention de rester éternellement là-bas…

-T'inquiète pas, tu le sauras, promis.

James desserra légèrement son étreinte, et embrassa la fille, qui répondit à son baiser. Lorsque leurs lèvres se quittèrent, Jessica l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la joue, et murmura :

-Je t'aime.

Elle tourna sur elle-même, et disparut dans un "pop". James leva les yeux vers la mer, cette mer déchaînée, qui le séparait désormais de Jessica. Elle était là-bas désormais, de l'autre coté de cette mer, sur un bout de caillou, sur l'île des farfadets, la verte Erin, l'Irlande. James étouffa un sanglot, mais ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il savait qu'il devrait assez vite retourner à Londres grâce à la cheminée installée dans le hangar 100 mètres plus loin, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Dans un sanglot, il murmura, comme s'il refusait d'y croire :

-Elle est… partie…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-J'EN AI RAS-LE-BOL !! hurla l'homme devant lui.

Une gifle partit, et James retint de justesse un cri de douleur.

-J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE QUE TU DEPRIMES, OU QUOI QUE CE SOIT, MOI JE TE DEMANDE DE ME RAPPORTER DE L'ARGENT, QUEL MOT TU NE COMPRENDS PAS LA-DEDANS ??

James ne répondit rien, et le tenancier de sa maison close reprit :

-Alors écoute-moi, petite putain !! Tu as intérêt à me rapporter au moins 400 livres sterling avant ce soir si tu ne veux pas avoir encore affaire à moi, c'est bien compris ?? Dégage de là !! hurla-t-il avant que James n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Le Gryffondor sortit de la maison close, et rejoignit le quartier adjacent, dans lequel les prostitués attendaient les clients. Il s'adossa à un mur et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Un claquement de doigts juste devant lui le tira de sa somnolence. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, assez gros, avec une moustache qui attirait tous les regards.

-100 livres sterling ? proposa l'homme.

-200, répondit calmement James.

-Ce n'est pas négociable. Je sais que les tarifs en vigueur sont de 200 livres, mais t'es bien trop maigre à mon goût. Donc 100 livres sterling, ou rien ?

James dut avouer qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. S'il ne ramenait pas d'argent, le tenancier de sa maison close allait le tuer sur place…

-C'est d'accord.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius roulait sur la moto qu'il venait tout juste d'acheter. La moto de ses rêves, celle qu'il avait affichée partout dans sa chambre étant jeune, ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir de faire enrager sa mère. Il accéléra légèrement, voulant tester la puissance maximale de l'appareil. Il parcourut une certaine distance à une vitesse frôlant les 110 kilomètres/heure, avant que son moteur n'émette un bruit bizarre. Sa moto s'arrêta net. Sirius grommela… Il avait dut la pousser un petit poil trop, et le carburateur n'avait pas tenu le coup. Il descendit, et la poussa, observant avec un peu plus d'attention la rue dans laquelle il s'était arrêté. Non loin de l'entrée de la ville, totalement décentrée, peu de personnes marchaient sur les trottoirs ou roulaient en voiture, mais il avait l'étrange impression que les personnes présentes n'étaient pas là par hasard, comme si elles étaient ici dans un but particulier…

Il parcourut une ruelle sombre, toujours en poussant sa moto, et s'immobilisa sur place. A quelques mètres de lui, un adolescent était appuyé contre un mur.

James.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait revu, c'était il y avait à peine un mois, pourtant il était devenu méconnaissable. Son visage avait incroyablement maigri, tout comme son torse. S'il était déjà anorexique lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, sa maigreur était encore plus frappante maintenant que Sirius le voyait alors qu'il ne portait qu'une chemise blanche ouverte. Ses côtes ressortaient horriblement sur son torse. Pourtant, il était en train de manger quelque chose… Peut-être qu'il avait retrouvé son appétit récemment, et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de reprendre du poids depuis qu'il avait recommencé à manger…

Silencieusement, Sirius s'approcha de lui pour voir ce qu'il mangeait. La chose qu'il tenait avait une couleur verte foncée, qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il connaissait. Quelque chose de plat, et d'épais d'environ un demi-centimètre, peut-être un bout de roquefort…

C'est alors que Sirius réalisa vraiment ce que James était en train de manger. C'était un bout de pain. Un bout de pain totalement moisi. Il resta immobile, ne pouvant détacher son regard de son meilleur ami, qui continuait à manger les moisissures qu'il tenait dans la main.

Un bruit derrière lui attira le regard de James dans sa direction. L'adolescent aux cheveux en bataille le fixa du regard, restant silencieux. Il finit par remarquer le regard dégoûté que Sirius lançait sur ce qu'il mangeait. Il le rangea dans sa poche, et lui dit avec un ton rempli d'agressivité :

-C'est tout ce que j'ai à manger, et j'ai faim. Si t'es choqué par autant de pauvreté, dégage de ce quartier !

-James… murmura Sirius.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il sur la même voix agressive.

Sirius le regarda quelques instants, avant de murmurer :

-Rien.

Il fit volte-face et repartit.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James se laissa tomber sur son lit, et ferma les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Sirius l'avait retrouvé, ici, dans ce quartier moldu totalement décentré de Londres. Il se tourna sur le coté, et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Son épaule lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Le tenancier de sa maison close avait pris l'habitude de le frapper lorsqu'il ne ramenait pas assez, mais cette fois, il n'y était pas allé de main morte.

Il essaya de ne pas remarquer son mal de ventre poignant. Il avait faim, plus faim que jamais… Le bout de pain moisi qu'il avait réussi à dénicher pendant l'après-midi avait un peu calmé son mal de ventre, qui revenait plus intensément que jamais. Essayant vainement d'oublier sa sensation de faim, il attrapa l'une des seringues que Johnny lui avaient passées, mis dedans un peu plus d'héroïne que d'habitude, et se l'injecta par intraveineuse. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur son oreiller, et ses pensées revinrent vers Sirius.

Il n'avait pas voulu montrer devant lui qu'il avait eu peur. Non seulement peur qu'il le tabasse à nouveau, mais également une autre certitude : si lui l'avait retrouvé… Alors Matt pourrait le retrouver aussi. _Non_, souffla une petite voix dans sa tête, _Matt est trop attaché à la pureté du sang pour s'aventurer dans un quartier moldu._

Ses pensées restaient ancrées sur Sirius. L'espace d'un instant, il avait imaginé que Sirius allait pouvoir l'aider, de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit. L'espace d'un instant uniquement car il était très vite revenu à la réalité : Sirius ne l'aiderait pas. Il ne ferait que l'ignorer, ou alors le tabasser. La seule personne sur laquelle James pouvait encore compter, c'était Johnny, mais il n'avait plus revu celui-ci depuis deux ou trois jours. Non, il devait oublier Sirius. Il devait l'oublier. Sirius n'avait rien fait d'autre que le tabasser pendant six mois d'affilés, pourquoi voudrait-il l'aider ?

Il devait l'oublier.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius s'assit et plongea la tête dans ses mains. L'image de James en train de manger ce bout de moisissures hantait son esprit. Il aurait tellement voulu lui arracher le bout de pain des mains et l'emmener chez lui pour lui donner quelque chose de comestible à manger… Mais l'attitude agressive de James l'en avait fortement dissuadé. En même temps, comment pourrait-il agir autrement ? Sirius avait passé six mois à le tabasser et à l'insulter. Comment James pourrait-il encore attendre quelque chose de lui ?

Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Il attrapa une pomme dans le frigo, mais la première bouchée le dégoûta. Il n'arrivait pas à manger. Pas alors que son meilleur ami était en train de mourir de faim. Par sa faute. S'il était resté prêt de lui, s'il ne l'avait pas laissé tomber comme il l'avait fait… James n'aurait jamais pété les plombs au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Il n'aurait jamais essayé de tuer Kalrane. S'il avait été moins con, il n'aurait jamais eu besoin de se prostituer. Pendant les grandes vacances, il avait vu James à plusieurs reprises. Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas bien, qu'il déprimait… Mais il avait assimilé ça à la perte de ses parents.

Comment n'avait-il pas put voir à quel point il souffrait, à quel point il appelait à l'aide ?

Il devait l'aider. C'était une certitude pour lui, il ne devait pas le laisser là, il devait faire quelque chose… Mais quoi ? Comment pouvait-il l'aider si James le repoussait à chaque fois ?

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James s'écroula sur le sol. Il garda les yeux fermés, et sentit le tenancier de sa maison close le saisir par les cheveux et le tirer vers le haut.

-Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule, hein ?

James ne répondit rien, mais leva les yeux vers l'homme qui le retenait.

-Tu es mille fois trop maigre pour attirer les clients ! Pourquoi tu bouffes pas plus ?!

-J'ai pas d'argent… Je vous jure que je veux manger, mais je peux pas…

Depuis une semaine, James n'avait quasiment plus aucun client, et les seuls clients qu'il avait ne le payaient jamais plus de trois ou quatre livres sterling, compte tenu de sa maigreur. Et comme le tenancier en prenait 70 pour 100, James était incapable d'acheter quoi que ce soit à manger.

-Ca fait combien de temps, que t'as rien avalé ? demanda l'homme devant lui.

-Sais pas… Une semaine, je crois…

Oui… Ca devait bien faire une semaine qu'il n'avait rien mangé d'autre que des moisissures ou des épluchures de légumes qu'il trouvait dans des poubelles. C'était pas grand chose, mais au moins ça comblait au minimum sa faim poignardante.

-OK alors écoute-moi bien, reprit son tenancier. Puisque tu ne me rapportes pas assez d'argent, on va mettre les choses au clair. A partir de maintenant, j'exige que tu me ramènes au moins 300 livres par jour. Et si tu en as moins, alors tu devras me rembourser ce qu'il manque en nature, c'est clair ? Tu passes tes nuits avec moi tant que tu ne m'as pas amené ce que je veux !

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Alors retourne bosser !

Le Gryffondor retourna dans la rue réservée exclusivement aux prostitués de sa maison close, et s'appuya contre un mur, cherchant à oublier, en plus de la faim qui lui poignardait le ventre, un mal de tête qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant.

-Eh !

James leva la tête vers un homme devant lui.

-200 livres sterling, ça te va ?

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il n'avait que très rarement de clients, et ne pouvait pas refuser… L'homme le fit monter dans une voiture, puis l'emmena dans un hôtel.

-Avant de commencer… J'aimerais bien me défouler un peu, fit remarquer l'homme.

James n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant d'un poing ne s'abatte sur son visage. Les coups continuèrent à tomber jusqu'à ce que le jeune Gryffondor s'écroule aux pieds de l'homme qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur.

-Allez, allonge-toi sur le lit ! aboya son client.

Il s'efforça de se relever, et se traîna jusqu'au lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber, dominé par la douleur intense qui l'envahissait. Mais il était loin d'avoir fini de bosser…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James était épuisé. En une journée, il avait réussi à gagner 100 livres qui, de toute façon, reviendrait entièrement à son tenancier. Mais c'était toujours ça, plus il ramènerait, moins il prendrait de coups. Cela faisait 4 jours qu'il passait ses nuits entières avec lui, il n'en pouvait plus, il lui faisait trop mal…

-Tiens, salut Potter !

Il leva subitement la tête. Son cœur faillit s'arrêter en voyant la personne devant lui. Kalrane, le type qu'il avait poignardé, ce qui lui avait valu son renvoi. Kalrane l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le releva de force.

-Dis-moi, Potter… J'aimerais voir si tu es une aussi bonne putain qu'on le prétend…

-Si tu y mets le prix, c'est possible, répondit James d'une voix qu'il voulait être assurée.

-200 livres, ça te va ?

James se figea. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait eu l'intention de refuser la proposition de Kalrane, de ne pas s'abaisser à coucher avec ce type. Mais pour le prix qu'il lui proposait, il ne pouvait pas refuser, ça lui permettrait d'échapper à la colère de son tenancier pour au moins une nuit…

-C'est d'accord. Je te suis.

Kalrane le saisit par les épaules et transplana avec lui. James se sentit comprimé dans un rouleau de caoutchouc, avant d'être libéré et de s'écrouler sur une moquette.

-Tu ne supportes plus la magie, Potter ? Tu as été viré depuis trop longtemps pour avoir conservé ta magie ?

James s'efforça de se relever. Il était dans une chambre, toute simple, avec une moquette verte foncée, de la même couleur que les murs. Kalrane le poussa vers son lit, et, d'un coup de baguette, déshabilla totalement l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs.

-T'as beau être anorexique, tu restes quand même bien foutu, sale chienne, fit remarquer Kalrane avec un sourire.

L'insulte frappa James en plein cœur, mais il s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître. Il avait de plus en plus mal à la tête, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était que Kalrane fasse ce qu'il voulait faire avec lui et qu'il le laisse partir…

James s'allongea à plat ventre sur le lit, et écarta les jambes. Kalrane s'assit à coté de lui, et sourit :

-Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients… Je préfère t'attacher !

Il agita sa baguette, et une corde jaillie de nul part s'enroula autour des poignets de James, solidement reliés aux montants du lit. Il sentit Kalrane s'allonger sur lui, et le pénétrer violemment tout en enfonçant ses ongles dans ses hanches. James laissa échapper un cri de douleur. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu un client aussi violent, c'était Matt, et il en avait presque oublié à quel point ce genre de rapports pouvaient faire mal. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, Kalrane se retira. Mais visiblement, il n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

-C'est vrai que t'as un bon petit cul, espèce de chienne…

D'un coup de baguette, il modifia la façon dont la corde était attachée pour que James soit couché sur le dos et puisse le regarder.

-J'ai pas fini, avec toi, Potter… Ca te dirais, de jouer avec moi ? Si je me souviens bien, tu aimes bien jouer avec des couteaux, non ?

Kalrane ouvrit un tiroir de sa table de nuit et en tira un couteau aiguisé, qui ressemblait plus à un poignard, dont la lame mesurait environ 5 centimètres. James se débattit contre ses liens, subitement effrayé.

-Ne sois pas si pressé de partir, Potter, on a à peine commencé…

Il agita sa baguette et d'autres cordes lui attachèrent les pieds aux montants du lit, lui maintenant les jambes écartées. Kalrane lui avait explosé les hanches, et la douleur qu'il ressentait surpassait tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. Il regarda l'étudiant de Poudlard revenir vers le lit avec le couteau dans la main, et s'asseoir près de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter, tu as peur ? demanda-t-il.

Il posa la lame à plat contre les jambes de James, et fit circuler le poignard partout sur ses jambes, se délectant de l'expression de terreur sur le visage de James. Celui-ci savait que, s'il se débattait, il pourrait se blesser avec le poignard collé contre sa peau.

-Pourtant, tu aimes ça, hein petite pute ? Tu aimes bien enfoncer les couteaux dans la peau des autres… Alors pourquoi tu n'aimerais pas en recevoir également, des coups, hein ?

Et, sans signe avant-coureur, Kalrane enfonça violemment le couteau à l'intérieur des cuisses de James. Celui-ci hurla de douleur, ce qui n'empêcha pas Kalrane de recommencer à deux reprises. Lorsqu'il retira le couteau, James saignait abondamment, essayant vainement de repousser la douleur insupportable qui l'envahissait. Il se débattit contre ses liens, ravivant la douleur dans ses hanches, mais il ne la sentait pratiquement pas, elle était devenue dérisoire à coté des coups de couteaux qu'il avait reçu. Kalrane releva à nouveau le couteau pour l'enfoncer encore plus profondément, toujours à l'intérieur de ses cuisses désormais ensanglantées. Il voulut recommencer, mais James se débattit, et il reçut le coup de couteau dans l'abdomen. Un nouveau cri de douleur monta de ses lèvres, pendant que son sang s'écoulait doucement par toutes ses plaies. Kalrane agita sa baguette, et les cordes se détachèrent. James essaya de se relever, mais il avait du mal à tenir debout, la douleur qu'il ressentait dans ses cuisses était encore mille fois trop poignante.

-Tiens, rhabille-toi, sourit Kalrane en lui tendant ses habits.

James enfila sa chemise, mais son pantalon le brûla lorsqu'il le ré-enfila, frottant sur ses blessures. Kalrane glissa une liasse de billets dans sa poche arrière, le saisit par les épaules, et le fit transplaner pour le ramener dans la ruelle adjacente à la maison close. Il le lâcha, et repartit en transplanant.

(POV James)

Putain, j'ai mal… Ce taré m'a explosé les hanches… Ca fait mal… Faut quand même que je réussisse à rentrer… Je fais un pas, et une douleur atroce me vrille les hanches. Ca fait trop mal… Je suis fatigué… Je veux dormir… J'avance doucement un pied, et trébuche sur une brique. Je m'étale par terre en criant de douleur. Je suis sûr que je me suis cassé les hanches, j'arrive même plus à bouger mes jambes, et ça fait mal, ça fait mal, ça fait mal…

Je reste étendu par terre, les yeux fermés. Avec un peu de chance, je vais peut-être réussir à m'endormir… Demain ça ira mieux. Peut-être que ça fera un peu moins mal… Mais pour l'instant c'est atroce…

Une goutte d'eau me tombe sur le front. De la pluie. C'est frais, ça fait du bien, je crève de chaud… D'autres gouttes tombent, et ça se transforme très vite en averse. Mais je reste par terre, étendu sur les briques qui jonchent le sol, je peux pas me relever, j'arrive plus à bouger mes jambes sans que mes hanches ne protestent violemment.

L'eau continue de tomber à flots. C'est plus aussi agréable qu'au début, c'est glacé… Je reste étendu dans une flaque d'eau, la pluie continuant à mouiller mon pantalon, ma chemise, mes cheveux, à me geler jusqu'aux os. Je me mets à trembler violemment. J'ai froid… Et je peux pas bouger. Juste attendre que ça se termine.

Une violente douleur me parcourt derrière l'oreille. Des grêlons. La grêle tombe avec acharnement sur mon dos, sur mon cou, l'eau glissant le long de ma colonne vertébrale, me glaçant totalement. Quelque chose de tiède coule sur ma joue. Je me rends compte que ce sont mes propres larmes. Mais je veux pas m'arrêter de pleurer, ça réchauffe un minimum.

Je sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, allongé dans une flaque d'eau, à sentir la grêle me tomber dessus avec acharnement. J'ai mal, j'ai froid, je suis fatigué… Je veux dormir… Je veux être au chaud… Mais je reste bien réveillé, sous ce mélange de pluie glacée et de grêle douloureuse.

J'entends un bruit, pas loin de moi. Un bruit de moteur. Une moto ? J'en sais rien… D'ailleurs j'entends plus rien… J'ai dut rêver, sûrement…

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. J'ai aperçu Johnny tout à l'heure, avant de partir avec Kalrane, c'est sûrement lui… Il glisse un bras sous mes épaules, et un autre sous mes genoux, et me décolle du sol. J'arrive pas à retenir un gémissement de douleur quand mes hanches protestent, mais au moins je suis plus allongé dans la flotte… Je ressens une sensation étrange, et juste après je suis plus sous la pluie, mais dans un endroit où il pleut pas et où il fait chaud. Il m'allonge sur une surface moelleuse, un lit sûrement, et il m'enlève ma chemise et mon pantalon. Evidemment… Pourquoi j'ai pensé qu'il voulait m'aider, il veut juste coucher avec moi… Je suis trop con… Il m'enroule dans une serviette de toilette pour me sécher, et il m'enfile des fringues épaisses, chaudes, qui ressemblent étrangement à un pyjama épais. Je comprends plus rien… Comment il a l'intention de me baiser s'il me met un pyjama ? Il soulève doucement ma tête, et la repose sur un oreiller moelleux. Je suis fatigué, je veux trop dormir, mais je peux pas… Je dois encore travailler pour lui… Il remonte une couette chaude jusqu'à mon cou. Je penche ma tête sur le coté. Non, je dois pas m'endormir, mais je suis fatigué… J'en peux plus, je veux trop dormir…

-Allez, dors… murmure-t-il.

Bon ben s'il veut, finalement… J'arrête de lutter contre le sommeil. Je le sens à peine s'asseoir à coté de moi et me caresser doucement les cheveux. Loin, très loin, je l'entends murmurer :

-Ca va aller… Je suis là, vieux frère.

* * *

Reviews, please !!


	20. Chapter 20

Me revoilà, en retard, comme d'habitude... Ouais mais cette fois, c'est même pas de ma faute parce que j'étais partie en vacances loin de mon ordi... Donc, je blablatte pas plus longtemps...

ENJOY !!

* * *

(POV Sirius)

Je regarde la nuée tomber dehors. Et je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à James. Hier, quand je l'ai vu dans cette ruelle… J'aurais tellement voulu lui parler à ce moment là… La pluie se transforme en grêle. Putain… Et si James était encore dehors ?

Non. Pas possible. James est peut-être obligé de se prostituer, n'empêche qu'il reste propriétaire de la maison de ses parents. Il a une maison. Il n'est pas à la rue…

Mais plus j'essaye de m'en persuader, plus je doute. Plus pour calmer ce doute que par véritable inquiétude, j'attrape ma veste en cuir, mon casque, et je saute sur ma moto.

Je parcours rapidement les ruelles de Londres, avant d'arriver dans le quartier des putes. Je regarde contre les murs, là où il était adossé l'autre jour. James n'est pas là. Evidemment… Il est rentré chez lui ! Je suis trop con.

Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour quand un gémissement attire mon attention. Et c'est à ce moment là que je le remarque.

Une forme noire, étendue par terre dans une flaque d'eau, son corps tordu entre les briques qui jonchent le sol, ses jambes formant un angle plus qu'inquiétant avec le reste de son corps. Il a les hanches brisées, c'est évident. Je jète ma moto par terre et cours vers lui. Les yeux fermés, il ne bouge absolument pas. Apparemment, il est évanoui.

Je regarde son corps en détail. Il tremble doucement. Visiblement, il est frigorifié, ce qui n'est pas étonnant. je prends mon blouson que je métamorphose en une épaisse cape de fourrure. Je le lui attache autour des épaules. D'un coup de baguette, je fais rétrécir ma moto et l'envoie dans ma poche. Puis je me retourne vers James.

Il ne bouge plus du tout. Je m'accroupis à coté de lui, glisse délicatement un bras sous ses épaules, et un autre sous ses genoux, et je le soulève. Je retiens un cri de surprise et d'horreur. Il est incroyablement léger… Beaucoup trop léger pour un adolescent de 18 ans.

Je transplane, tout en le serrant un peu plus dans mes bras. J'atterris pile à l'endroit que je voulais : devant mon lit. James, lui, est retombé dessus, mes bras le maintenant toujours.

Je le lâche, et soulève sa tête pour lui mettre un oreiller moelleux. Puis je le regarde. Il est malade, affamé, frigorifié, fatigué, en sueur et le teint cireux. Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Ses fringues !

Il est gelé, et pas loin de l'hypothermie. D'autant plus qu'il est totalement trempé. Je sais pas combien de temps il a pu passer allongé dans cette flaque d'eau avant que je le retrouve. Sa chemise est ouverte, laissant voir son torse effroyablement maigre. Mais ça m'arrange, d'un certain coté, je suis sûr de pouvoir le déshabiller sans lui faire mal. Je lui enlève sa chemise, et son pantalon, et, avec un _accio_, je fais venir une serviette de toilette dans laquelle je l'enroule pour le réchauffer et le sécher. Puis je fais venir un de mes pyjamas épais et chaud. Je le lui enfile, et je jette un sort de chaleur dessus. Son visage prend une expression plus calme, plus détendue. Il ne doit pas être évanoui, juste à bout de forces.

Je remonte ma couette jusqu'à son cou, et il penche la tête sur le coté, visiblement épuisé. Je m'assois à coté de lui et, tout en lui caressant les cheveux, je murmure :

-Allez, dors… Ca va aller… Je suis là, vieux frère.

(Fin du POV Sirius)

James gardait les yeux fermés. Il était trop fatigué, il ne voulait pas se lever, et encore moins retourner travailler. Il avait trop envie de rester au lit… Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'être seul dans un lit, il voulait en profiter… Il finit tout de même par ouvrir les yeux. Il était dans une chambre qu'il croyait connaître, sans se souvenir d'à qui elle appartenait. Il releva doucement la tête, et entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se figea sur place en voyant Sirius rentrer.

-Tiens, t'es réveillé…

James ne bougea pas, regardant avec terreur Sirius s'approcher de lui. Il avait encore trop mal partout, il ne voulait pas recevoir d'autres coups… Et Sirius allait forcément le tabasser… Sirius le tabassait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait…

-Ca va pas, James ? demanda Sirius.

Sirius s'assit à coté de lui, et posa une main sur son épaule. James restait figé devant lui, le regardant avec une expression de panique.

-Eh, c'est bon, calme-toi, James… Je vais pas te faire mal…

James se détendit légèrement en sentant Sirius lui caresser les cheveux.

-Allez, c'est bon… murmura Sirius. Tu as faim ?

Il ne répondit rien. Oui, il avait faim, ça faisait une semaine qu'il se nourrissait de moisissures et d'épluchures trouvées dans des poubelles, il crevait de faim… Mais il ne pouvait pas l'avouer… Sirius n'attendait que ça pour le tabasser, c'était évident… Il était censé être une pute anorexique, il n'avait pas à manger… Mais il avait faim… Trop faim…

-James, s'il te plait, réponds-moi… murmura Sirius en continuant de lui caresser les cheveux. Est-ce que tu as faim ?

Cédant à son mal de ventre poignant, il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et attendit le coup qui allait forcément tomber.

-OK… Attends-moi deux secondes, je vais te chercher un bol de céréales…

James regarda le Gryffondor sortir de la pièce, et revenir quelques secondes après avec un plateau, qu'il posa sur la table de chevet. Sirius leva les yeux vers James, remarquant l'expression de terreur ancrée sur son visage. Il s'assit et demanda :

-James, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

A nouveau, il ne répondit rien. Sirius ne voulait pas l'entendre parler. Il allait le frapper s'il parlait, il le savait.

-Réponds-moi ! insista Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Tu… Tu vas me frapper ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

-Non. Je sais que j'ai été con avec toi, à Poudlard, mais je te jure que je ne vais pas te frapper, d'accord ? Je veux juste que tu manges et que tu te reposes, vieux frère, t'en as besoin ! OK ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête rapide, sans paraître moins effrayé qu'avant. Sirius posa le plateau sur ses genoux, et aida James à manger. Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, Sirius lui demanda :

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Bien.

Sirius soupira légèrement, et insista :

-James, tu peux me dire franchement comment tu vas, je te jure que je vais pas te frapper, d'accord ? Comment tu te sens ?

James baissa la tête, et murmura rapidement :

-Fatigué… Mal…

Il recula la tête comme s'il se préparait à se protéger d'un coup qui allait tomber.

-OK, attends, murmura Sirius d'une voix rassurante. Je vais te jeter un sortilège de diagnostique, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça, et Sirius murmura une formule en pointant sa baguette sur lui. James sentit une douce chaleur le parcourir, et s'évanouir au moment où un parchemin apparaissait de nul part. Sirius saisit le parchemin, et son souffle se coupa en le lisant :

Poids : 37 kilos

Rythme cardiaque : 50 battements/minute

Température interne : 40°

Sous-nutrition du 2e degré.

Blessures multiples sur les jambes

Hanches déboîtées

Infection urinaire

Maladies : grippe, et inconnue.

-Blessures sur les jambes ? demanda Sirius.

-Coups de couteau, répondit James avec la même impression de recul, comme s'il attendait un coup d'un instant à l'autre.

-Tu veux bien me laisser te soigner ? T'es déjà suffisamment malade comme ça, je voudrais pas que tes blessures s'infectent…

James acquiesça de nouveau, et laissa Sirius lui enlever son pyjama, mais il ne put retenir un mouvement de recul au moment où les doigts de son meilleur ami effleurèrent ses blessures, à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

-Eh, calme-toi, souffla Sirius. Je vais pas abuser de toi, James…

-Tu peux, si tu veux…

Sirius le regarda, et répondit :

-Dis pas ça, James… Tu peux pas me proposer tes services comme ça, t'es mon frangin, je pourrais jamais coucher avec toi ! Je te ferais pas mal, OK, je veux juste te soigner pour que t'ailles mieux…

Nouveau hochement de tête. Sirius étala doucement une crème cicatrisante sur les blessures de James, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'elles ne risquaient plus de s'infecter. Il lui remit son pyjama, et lui dit :

-T'as quand même vachement de fièvre… Je vais te donner une potion soignante, et je vais te laisser dormir, d'accord, tu dois être vachement fatigué…

James acquiesça vivement. Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de nuits sans cauchemars, il voulait trop dormir. Il avala docilement la potion que Sirius lui donna, et laissa sa tête retomber sur son oreiller quand Sirius sortit de la chambre en éteignant la lumière.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

McGonagall et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard, mais ce fut Mme Pomfresh qui lui répondit :

-Non, Sirius. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le droit. Nous n'avons pas le droit. James a été renvoyé de cette école, je ne peux pas lui prodiguer des soins en dehors de cette infirmerie, et je peux encore moins l'autoriser à revenir ici.

-Mais pourquoi ??

-Sirius, répondit Minerva, James ne fait plus parti de cette école, nous n'avons pas le droit de le laisser la réintégrer pour un simple problème de santé !

-Mais James est vraiment en danger, madame ! protesta-t-il. A cause des lois d'Ombrage, comme il se prostituait, aucun médicomage de Sainte Mangouste n'accepte de le soigner, et son état se dégrade de jour en jour, malgré toutes les potions de soins que je peux lui donner… S'il vous plait, je peux pas le laisser mourir comme ça…

-Je suis désolée, Sirius, c'est non, trancha McGonagall. A la limite, si James était réellement en danger de mort, nous pourrions éventuellement faire quelque chose, mais pas dans ces circonstances. Désolée.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Remus rentra dans la maison, et demanda :

-Tu l'as retrouvé ?

Sirius acquiesça, et lui fit signe de le suivre dans le salon. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, et plongea la tête dans ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Remus.

-Je… Tu peux pas savoir à quel point il a changé… Mentalement… C'est plus le même qu'avant, il est… totalement brisé… C'est moi qui l'ai brisé ! A chaque fois que je rentre dans ma chambre, il est persuadé que je vais le tabasser… Mais en même temps, c'est ce que j'ai fait pendant six mois…

-Je suis autant coupable que toi, Sirius, fit remarquer Remus. J'ai jamais essayé de t'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit… Comment il va ?

-Mal. Même si ça fait trois jours qu'il est chez moi, il arrive pas à manger convenablement, son estomac n'est plus habitué à recevoir les doses de nourriture dont il aurait besoin. Il est malade, et aucune des potions soignantes que j'ai n'y font quelque chose… Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'il peut avoir…

-T'as essayé un sort de diagnostique ? demanda Remus.

-Oui, mais ça m'affiche à chaque fois "maladie inconnue". Ca doit être une maladie que les sorciers ont annihilé depuis des centaines d'années, mais qui existe encore dans le monde moldu, ça expliquerait pourquoi le sort de diagnostic ne le reconnaît pas… Mais je vois pas ce que ça peut être, des maladies qu'ont a annihilées, y en a pas des masses !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, comme symptômes ?

-Il a une grippe, mais qui ne disparaît pas, même avec des potions spécialisées… Il passe ses journées à dormir, mais il est épuisé en permanence… J'y comprends rien…

-Je sais pas, ça me dis rien… Je vais voir si j'ai des bouquins sur les maladies moldues, mais vraiment je vois pas… En attendant…

-Oui ?

-Tu devrais en parler à Rogue.

-QUOI ?? Qu'est-ce que ce bâtard graisseux vient foutre là-dedans ?

-Ben Sirius, c'est le seul à l'avoir un peu soutenu quand…

-Nan, il n'est pas question que la friteuse ambulante mette le pied dans MA maison…

-Donc, tu comptes laisser James mourir d'un virus qu'on ne connaît pas… Je ne te laisserai pas faire, j'ai été assez lâche comme ça, je ne tiens pas à ce que ça se reproduise… Si tu ne veux pas qu'il vienne chez toi, c'est pas un problème, je peux héberger James.

-Non, c'est bon, d'accord… Je vais lui envoyer un hibou…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Il ouvrit la porte de sa maison d'un coup de pied rageur, et le referma tout aussi violemment. Il fulminait. Personne n'avait pu le renseigner au ministère sur la localisation de cette saleté de pute à mangemorts malgré les fichiers mis en place par la délicieuse Dolores Ombrage... Si jamais James Potter recroisait sa route, il allait se faire un plaisir de l'humilier et de l'asservir... Surtout que ce prostitué au cul de chienne s'était joué de lui... On ne se jouait pas de Matt Anderson sans payer un jour...

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius ouvrit la porte, laissant Rogue rentrer.

- Bon, bidon d'huile sur pattes… Je t'ai fait venir ici pour James…

- Il est où ? Et pis déjà, tu ne m'appelle pas comme ça !!!!!!!!! Sinon, ça va être pire que ce que Lily t'as fait…

Flash back :

_Lily n'avait vraiment pas digéré le fait que James se fasse renvoyer… _

_Tout en lui criait sa détresse… James n'avait jamais levé la main sur quiconque… avant cette funeste année scolaire… et surtout pas une main armée d'un vulgaire couteau…_

_Pour la jolie rousse, tout était de la faute de Sirius Black… Si seulement l'avada n'était pas un sort impardonnable…_

_Depuis le renvoi de James, elle avait torturé Sirius de façon morale : elle le méprisait, le poussait à l'insolence, surtout en cours de potions… Slughorn, bien qu'aimable, n'aimait pas les insultes et les punissait avec la dernière sévérité… Depuis, Sirius avait pris bien des colles en plus de celles qu'il avait pour avoir obligé James à s'accuser à sa place… _

_Il y avait eu les binômes où elle faisait exprès de mettre n'importe quoi dans le chaudron de Sirius pour qu'il puisse avoir une belle colle, les samedis où l'on avait sortie à Pré-au-lard… ou quand il avait RDV avec une fille aussi… C'est vrai quoi… Il avait brisé James, son soit disant meilleur ami… et il se permettait maintenant d'avoir quand même des RDV avec des filles ??? _

_Avec beaucoup de persuasion, elle avait réussi à demander à Peeves ET à Mimi Geignarde de tourmenter sa nouvelle nemesis… Sirius Black allait regretter, sinon, elle ne s'appelait plus Lily Evans…_

_Peeves avait été charge de s'en prendre aux devoirs de Sirius… mais il se défoulait un peu aussi sur Remus… En même temps, ce dernier l'emmerdait avec son air d'élève sage de l'année… Mimi, elle, avait recommencé à tourmenter Sirius dans le dos des professeurs… plus de petite amie, plus de douche seul, plus de séances au petit coin seul, même dans les cours, il était tourmenté. _

_Si bien qu'une fois, le professeur McGonagall avait collé le Black pour outrage verbal aux bonnes mœurs tant Sirius vitupérait de façon vulgaire sur le Poltergueist qui lui avait prit son plat au milieu de la grande salle…_

_Il avait alors compris que Lily était derrière tout ça quand cette dernière lui sortit : « «Je ne te comprends pas Black… tu t'amuses au dépends des autres qui sont innocents… Pourquoi Peeves qui est innocent et esseulé ne peut pas se choisir un camarade de jeux ? Entre farceurs, vous pouvez bien vous entendre, non ? » _

_Plus que la réplique en elle-même, c'était le regard malveillant qu'elle lui avait lancé qui lui avait permis de faire le rapprochement… Lily Evans se vengeait, mais de quoi, il ne savait toujours pas… Seulement, il était sûr que c'était en rapport avec James…_

(Fin du flash-back)

-Bon, demanda Rogue, où est James ?

-Dans ma chambre, viens…

Severus le suivit dans une grande chambre aux murs rouges foncés. James, allongé dans un grand lit deux places, leva les yeux vers eux et adressa un sourire à Severus.

-Salut Severus ! murmura-t-il.

-Salut. Comment tu te sens ?

-Malade…

Severus lui jeta un sort de diagnostique, et inspecta rapidement le parchemin surgit de nul part devant lui.

-OK… murmura le Serpentard en ouvrant son sac rempli de potions. Tiens, commence par boire ça, t'auras moins mal à la tête.

James avala docilement la potion que Rogue versait entre ses lèvres, et son regard s'atténua nettement. Il s'assit au bord du lit, et continua à lui faire boire des potions de soins. Puis il lui étala un peu de crème sur les hématomes qu'il avait sur le visage. Le cœur de Sirius se pinça : Jusqu'à présent, James ne l'avait jamais laissé toucher son visage sans se débattre… Mais la vérité le frappa : Rogue ne l'avait jamais battu, Rogue ne lui avait jamais donné la moindre raison d'avoir peur de lui… Alors que lui l'avait tabassé en permanence, il l'avait habitué à être terrifié en sa présence… Rogue lui caressa les cheveux, et murmura :

-Allez c'est bon… Je vais te laisser, tu as besoin de dormir…

James tendit le bras, attrapant le poignet de Severus. Il murmura d'une voix suppliante :

-Non, s'il te plait… Reste… Me laisse pas tout seul avec Sirius, s'il te plait… J'ai trop peur qu'il me frappe…

Rogue se retourna vers Sirius, qui se trouvait encore juste derrière lui, et le foudroya du regard avant de dire d'une voix douce à James :

-Il ne va pas te frapper. Il sait qu'il n'a pas intérêt à faire ça. Allez, dors, je te promets que je reviendrais vite…

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se rallongea, fermant les yeux. Sirius et Rogue sortirent, mais ce dernier remarqua au passage, dans la chambre, la présence d'un matelas avec un oreiller et un duvet. Lorsqu'ils furent revenus dans le salon, Rogue demanda :

-Pourquoi tu dors dans la même chambre que lui sur un matelas ? Tu as peur qu'il fasse un malaise pendant la nuit ?

-Exactement.

-Et depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? Depuis quand tu te soucies un minimum de sa santé ?

-Je…

-Je te préviens tout de suite, Black : si je le soigne, c'est avant tout pour lui que je fais ça. Parce que c'est toi qui l'a rendu malade !! Si tu avais eu un peu d'humanité envers lui, il ne serait pas brisé comme il l'est maintenant !! Il n'aurait même pas été renvoyé ! Ne te fais pas d'illusions, je ne le soigne pas pour t'aider, si je le fais, c'est uniquement pour qu'un gars qui a eu le malheur de te rencontrer ne meurt pas à cause de ta connerie !

Sirius le foudroya du regard, mais ne répondit rien. Parce qu'il savait que Rogue avait entièrement raison. Si James mourrait, ce serait entièrement de sa faute. Rogue reprit :

-Si jamais il a du mal à respirer, lance-lui un sort de respiration artificielle, et rappelle-moi, compris ?

Le Gryffondor retint la vingtaine de remarques cinglantes qui lui venaient à l'esprit, et répondit simplement :

-OK. Merci.

Rogue ressortit, et Sirius ferma la porte derrière lui.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius retourna dans sa chambre. James ne dormait pas. Il releva légèrement la tête en voyant Patmol rentrer. Sirius s'assit à coté de lui, et James recula vivement la tête, terrorisé.

-Eh, James… C'est bon, _tu sais_ que je vais pas te frapper…

James acquiesça d'un rapide hochement de tête, gardant un air effrayé ancré dans ses yeux noisette. Il demanda rapidement :

-Où est Severus ?

-Il est reparti, répondit calmement Sirius.

La frayeur de James monta d'un cran. Sirius passa doucement un bras autour de ses épaules, tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

-T'as pas à avoir peur de moi, Jimmy. Je sais que j'ai été un vrai salaud avec toi à Poudlard, mais je te jure que je ne te frapperais pas…

James ne répondit absolument rien, se contentant de le regarder. Sirius lui relança un sort de diagnostique, qui lui révéla que James avait repris du poids, et n'était plus en état de sous-nutrition. Même s'il était encore bien trop léger pour un adolescent de 18 ans, il pesait déjà un peu plus de 37 kilos… Mais la maladie que le sort n'identifiait pas était toujours là, plus présente que jamais. Sirius demanda :

-Tu as faim ?

Il était cinq heures de l'après-midi, et, l'estomac de James n'étant plus habitué à recevoir de la nourriture, il ne parvenait qu'à avaler un petit-déjeuner et un dîner, sans rien manger entre les deux.

-Un peu… murmura-t-il.

-OK, je vais t'amener un goûter en attendant le repas de ce soir…

Sirius sortit et revint avec un verre de jus d'orange et deux tartines beurrées.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie.

Il aida James à manger, et, quand le plateau fut vide, il posa une main sur son front pour vérifier sa température. Il était encore brûlant de fièvre, mais James ne semblait plus avoir mal à la tête, probablement grâce aux potions de Rogue… Mais Sirius ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il détailla le visage de James, et remarqua une cicatrice sur sa tempe. Il la caressa doucement du doigt, et demanda :

-Comment tu t'es fait ça ? C'est Matt qui te l'a faite ?

James se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tremblant de peur, et murmura d'une voix terrorisée :

-Non c'est pas Matt…

-Alors comment tu t'es fait une marque aussi visible ?

James ne répondit plus rien, toujours aussi effrayé.

-James, s'il te plait, réponds-moi ! dit Sirius en haussant légèrement la voix. Qui t'a fait ça ?

-C'est toi… A Poudlard… En me jetant contre un mur… Frappe pas, s'il te plait ! gémit-il en repliant un bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Sirius ne répondit rien, gardant les yeux fixés sur la cicatrice rouge qu'il avait faite à James. Ses yeux remplis d'un mélange de honte, de dégoût, de culpabilité. Il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de cette cicatrice. Une cicatrice qu'il garderait probablement à vie.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Rogue, s'il te plait, fais de ton mieux pour le soigner, j'ai pas envie de le perdre…

- Un conseil venant d'un monstre lâche et pleutre… T'es encore plus pathétique que je ne le pensais…

- Ecoute…

-Non TOI écoute !!!!! A cause de vous deux, James est dans un état critique, avec une maladie que je ne connais pas… Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne plus reparaitre devant moi si c'est pour me faire encore des commentaires, des recommandations ou autres, sans quoi, je te dénonce au ministère de la magie et je vous fais condamner tous les deux avec ton cabot d'ami pour mise en danger des étudiants de l'école !!!!!!!! COMPRIS !!!!!!!!!

Remus ne répondit rien. Parce qu'il savait que Rogue avait entièrement raison. S'il n'avait jamais frappé James lui-même, il n'avait pas non plus empêché Sirius de le frapper, de l'humilier, de l'obliger à dormir par terre. Il baissa la tête, saisi d'un violent sentiment de culpabilité. Rogue reprit, agacé :

-Maintenant dégage de ma vue, connard !!!!!!!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un bruit aigu siffler dans ses oreilles. Depuis que James était chez lui, il lui avait jeté un sortilège d'alarme qui se déclencherait si son rythme cardiaque ou sa respiration tombaient en dessous d'un certain seuil. Il sauta de son matelas et fut en trois pas à coté de James, visiblement endormi. Sachant que la magie pouvait être fatale pour une personne aux ressources magiques très diminuées, et se trouvant de plus quasiment entre la vie et la mort, il posa deux doigts sur son cou.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mme Pomfresh, McGonagall et Dumbledore discutaient encore du cas de James, tous les trois réunis dans l'infirmerie. La porte claqua, et ils se retournèrent tous les trois vers un Sirius essoufflé et en larmes.

-S'il vous plait… haleta-t-il. Je vous en supplie, vous devez m'aider…

Il laissa échapper un sanglot avant de reprendre :

-James a fait un arrêt cardiaque.

* * *

Note de la bêta : Si vous tuez l'auteur, je peux continuer la fic, mais je ne serai pas aussi talentueuse qu'elle… après, je ne tiens pas à vous dire quoi faire, vous pouvez tout de même la zigouiller, dès que ses petits doigts de fée et sa tête restent indemnes… faut tout de même qu'elle finisse cette fic et qu'elle ait son bac !!!!! Bonne attente pour la suite !!! loool

Reviews, please !


	21. Chapter 21

Très chers lecteurs, bonjour ! *se réfugie derrière sa bêta pour éviter les tomates qu'on lui lance*

Oui, je sais, je suis en retard... Très en retard, même, puisque ça fait un peu plus d'un mois que j'ai publié le dernier chapitre... Je m'excuse auprès de tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés des gentilles reviews (je pense notamment à bulle-de-savon, entre autres) et à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre...

Donc je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps...

ENJOY !!

* * *

Sirius regardait la trotteuse de son réveil avancer doucement le long de sa route circulaire. Pourquoi avançait-elle aussi lentement ?? La trotteuse atteignit la moitié de son chemin, pointant pendant une seconde sur le 6 avant de continuer sa route sur la deuxième partie du réveil. 7. 8. 9. Sirius gardait les yeux ouverts, attendant l'instant où elle atteindrait enfin le 12. 10. Dix et demi. Dix trois quarts. 11. 55 secondes. 56. 57. Pourquoi mettait-elle aussi longtemps pour passer d'un trait à l'autre ?? 58. 59…

Sirius sauta de son lit, au moment même où la petite aiguille se calait enfin complètement sur le chiffre 8. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il enfila sa robe, se laissa glisser dans ses chaussures, et sortit du dortoir en courant. Une minute plus tard, il arrivait devant l'infirmerie, où Mme Pomfresh lui dit d'un ton sévère :

-Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas te voir avant huit heures…

-Mais _il est _huit heures !

L'infirmière désigna l'horloge.

-Chez moi, il n'est que 7h55…

-S'il vous plait, madame !!

-Bon d'accord… Rentre…

Sirius rentra dans l'infirmerie, et son regard se posa aussitôt sur le corps rachitique de James allongé sur un lit.

-Comment il va ?

-Son cœur n'est pas reparti, je lui ai fait boire une potion qui oblige son sang à circuler normalement en attendant que son cœur reparte. J'ai essayé de le réanimer hier soir, mais ça n'a donné aucun résultat, et trop de tentatives d'affilées sur un corps privé de magie seraient trop dangereuses.

Sirius ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du corps de James. La magie faisant des ravages sur une personne privée de magie et se trouvant entre la vie et la mort, Mme Pomfresh l'avait équipé d'appareils moldus, transformés pour pouvoir fonctionner à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Une aiguille plantée sous sa peau lui injectait au goutte à goutte un étrange liquide transparent. Un masque accroché sur son visage recouvrait sa bouche et son nez, lui envoyant directement de l'oxygène. James était torse-nu, et une dizaine d'étranges patchs blancs d'où partaient des fils étaient posés sur son torse, contrôlant ses fonctions vitales. Il respirait normalement, sa tension était juste un peu en dessous de la normale… Mais son cœur ne battait toujours pas.

-Il est toujours pas réveillé ? demanda une voix à coté de lui.

Sirius n'avait même pas remarqué que Lily était allongée dans le lit d'à coté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

-J'ai une grippe. J'étais réveillée quand ils ont emmené James ici hier soir… Comment il va ?

-Comme hier soir, répondit Mme Pomfresh. Maintenant rendors-toi, tu as une grippe, il faut que tu te reposes. Et toi, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à Sirius, tu as un petit-déjeuner à prendre…

-J'ai pas faim, protesta Sirius.

-Je m'en fous, tu vas manger quand même ! aboya-t-elle sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique.

Sirius sortit de l'infirmerie.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Il flottait dans un grand espace noir. Que du noir, partout du noir. Enfin non, pas partout. Une tâche de lumière apparaissait au loin. Une tâche turquoise. Puis d'autres lumières apparurent, se mélangeant, s'assemblant pour former des images, des lieux, des personnes. Il était dans une ruelle de Londres, en train de courir. Il était essoufflé, assoiffé, épuisé, mais il continuait à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait également froid : il était un peu plus de minuit, et il était torse-nu, ne portant qu'un jean déchiré de part et d'autres. Il essayait d'ignorer la douleur qui le parcourait sur chaque parcelle de son corps. Surtout dans le ventre, c'était là qu'il avait reçu le plus de coups de pieds venant de son oncle. Il s'arrêta finalement de courir, mais marcha tout en reprenant son souffle. Il finit par grimper les trois marches d'un perron, menant à une porte rouge. Il hésita un instant, sachant qu'il risquait de le réveiller, puis sonna à la porte. Une lumière s'alluma, et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sirius visiblement à moitié endormi, torse nu avec un bas de pyjama._

_-James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là à cette heure ?_

_Sirius alluma la lampe qui éclairait le perron, et son regard se figea en voyant l'état de James. Celui-ci semblait plus qu'épuisé. Mais surtout, son corps était couvert de traces de coups._

_-Putain… Rentre !_

_Sirius le prit par l'épaule, et l'emmena dans le salon, où il l'aida à s'asseoir dans le canapé. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui a fait ça ?_

_-Mes oncles. Ils me détestent._

_-S'ils te détestent, alors pourquoi ils t'ont recueilli quand tes parents sont morts ?_

_-Ils étaient obligés, c'était le seul moyen pour eux d'avoir une chance de toucher l'héritage de mes parents. Mais ce soir, ils m'ont tabassé… Je me suis enfui… J'ai vraiment cru qu'ils allaient me tuer… J'ai eu trop peur…_

_-T'as eu raison de te barrer, James. Attends-moi deux secondes, je vais te chercher un tube de crème cicatrisante._

_-Merci._

_James resta immobile, laissant les doigts de Sirius glisser sur ses blessures, les enduisant de crème cicatrisante. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses parents étaient morts quinze jours auparavant, et il était déjà sur le point de craquer. Une larme coula rapidement sur sa joue, mais elle n'échappa pas à Sirius. _

_-Eh, c'est bon, frangin, ça va aller…_

_Sirius le serra dans ses bras, et James plongea la tête dans le creux de son épaule, fondant en larmes, parcouru de sanglots intarissables._

_-Allez, ça va aller… Je te laisserai pas tomber vieux frère… Jamais…_

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Vous y croyez maintenant ? demanda McGonagall.

Dumbledore acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et demanda :

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Comme va un enfant qui a passé un mois à se prostituer et à faire les poubelles pour trouver de la nourriture. Que vous le vouliez ou non, ce n'est plus ce gamin prétentieux qui jouait des sales tours à tout le monde. Si Mme Pomfresh arrive à le sauver, elle l'aura vraiment ramené de loin !

-Elle ne sait toujours pas d'où vient sa maladie ?

-Non.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius restait assis sur la même chaise, depuis le début de la journée, observant James, allongé confortablement sur son lit, entouré de tous ces patchs, toutes ces aiguilles, tous ces tuyaux, tous ces fils. Derrière lui, Lily brisa le silence, demandant :

-Dis-moi, Black… Est-ce que James a été dans le monde moldu ?

-C'est là que je l'ai retrouvé… Pourquoi ?

-Parce que sa maladie, ça me fait penser aux mêmes symptômes que ceux qu'avaient un de mes voisins, quand j'étais petite. Et ça correspondrait bien à une ancienne maladie détruite par les sorciers du temps des fondateurs de l'école, je l'ai lu dans un bouquin à la bibliothèque.

-Oui, la crise de 980… fit remarquer Sirius. C'est le seul truc d'histoire de la magie qui vaut presque la peine d'être retenu… Tu parles de ce virus qui a décimé les trois quarts de la population sorcière en deux mois, avant que Salazar Serpentard ne mette au point un antidote ?

-Exactement. Tu trouves pas que ça correspondrait ? Si cette maladie existait encore dans le monde moldu ?

Mme Pomfresh, qui venait de rentrer, répondit :

-Ca y ressemble beaucoup, c'est sûr… Comment s'appelle cette maladie, chez les moldus ?

-Elle a pas vraiment de nom, c'est une maladie vraiment très rare, qui touche principalement des homosexuels, même si certains scientifiques disent que ça n'a rien à voir. La plupart des gens appellent cette maladie "le cancer gay", mais des chercheurs lui ont donné le nom du Syndrome de l'Immuno-Déficience Acquise, ou SIDA.

-Oui, ce que nous, nous appelons l'EMTM, Epidémie Mortelle à Transmission Magique J'étais en train de faire des tests pour vérifier si ce n'était pas ça…

-Mais si c'est le cas… demanda Lily.

-En 980, les sorciers ont vraiment cru que cette maladie les décimerait tous. Aujourd'hui, près de 1000 ans après, nous nous souvenons encore de la peur de ce virus. Une loi oblige l'institut de Sainte Mangouste à offrir gratuitement et sans aucune vérification une potion de soins, si quelqu'un la demande. Cette même loi stipule que je dois l'obtenir dans les 12 heures après sa demande. Même si James se prostituait, ils n'ont pas le droit de me la refuser. Je dois encore faire deux-trois vérifications pour être sûre qu'il s'agit bien de ce virus, mais si c'est le cas, je demande une potion à Ste Mangouste, et je devrais l'avoir ce soir.

Mme Pomfresh baissa les yeux sur Sirius, et l'attrapa par le poignet.

-C'est quoi, ça ??

-Une égratignure.

-Tu restes ici tant que je t'ai pas dit de sortir !!

-Pourquoi ??

-Parce que tu as soigné James pendant une semaine ! Si cette égratignure est rentrée en contact avec une de ses blessures, tu pourrais être contaminé toi aussi, cette maladie passe par le sang ! Assieds-toi sur un lit…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_James sortit dans le jardin, se dirigea vers le verger, tout au fond, où il attrapa une pomme, qu'il croqua. Il soupira légèrement en sentant son mal de ventre disparaître. Lorsque ses parents étaient morts, et que ses oncles avaient récupéré la totalité de l'argent, le ministère lui avait accordée une subvention de quelques gallions "en dédommagement". Cet argent n'était pas encore épuisé, mais James ne voulait pas s'en servir pour lui-même, il en avait juste assez pour que Nina puisse manger correctement jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Et lui-même se nourrissait de pommes depuis bientôt deux semaines. _

_Même si le verger était immense, il avait de plus en plus mal à la tête, au fur et à mesure qu'il perdait du poids. Il ne mangeait que des fruits, il savait qu'il avait des carences en protéines et en calcium, mais il ne pouvait pas manger de viande ou autre chose… S'il en mangeait, sa sœur n'en aurait pas assez. _

_Il sortit de la maison. Depuis le début des vacances, il essayait de trouver du travail. Il ramassa un exemplaire de La Gazette du Sorcier qui traînait par terre, et le parcourut avant de s'arrêter sur la page des annonces. Il commença par celle du Chaudron Baveur, qui recherchait juste quelqu'un pour nettoyer les chambres une fois rendues par les clients. Il transplana dans le bar, et alla voir Tom, le barman. _

_-Tu viens pour l'annonce ? demanda-t-il._

_Il acquiesça et l'homme lui demanda :_

_-Je peux voir une photocopie de ton diplôme d'ASPICS ?_

_-J'ai pas encore d'ASPICS, je vais rentrer en 7__e__ année…_

_-Désolé, je peux pas t'embaucher. Tu connais la loi, j'ai pas le droit de t'engager sans ce diplôme…_

_-Mais j'ai pas besoin de magie pour faire ça ! protesta-t-il. _

_-Je sais, mais ça n'a rien à voir… Tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'engager un étudiant qui n'a pas encore de diplôme d'ASPICS… Désolé._

_-Pas grave… Merci quand même…_

_Il sortit du bar. Même s'il s'attendait à cette réponse, il ne pouvait dissimuler une certaine déception. Il avait plus que faim, et personne ne pouvait l'embaucher avant sa sortie de Poudlard…Une brusque idée le saisit. Il se concentra, tourna sur lui-même, et transplana du coté moldu de Londres. Il arpenta les rues avant d'arriver sur une grande allée commerciale, et repéra rapidement une annonce devant un magasin. Pendant les vacances, à la fin du mois de juillet, beaucoup de magasins laissaient des annonces pour recruter des travailleurs pour le mois suivant. Il hésita deux secondes, puis rentra dans le magasin._

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Ca t'étonne, qu'il ait peur de toi ? demanda Lily en haussant les sourcils.

-Non, mais… Je sais que j'ai été con, mais…

-Dis, Black… Est-ce que tu te souviens de la discussion qu'on a eue ? Juste avant qu'il soit viré ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

(Flash-Back)

_Remus et Lily rentrèrent ensemble dans la salle commune. Sirius était assis dans un fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur une photo qu'il n'eut pas le temps de cacher avant que Remus ne la lui arrache des mains. C'était une photo qui datait de l'année dernière, où James et lui faisaient des grimaces au photographe, avant de disparaître hors du cadre pour réapparaître aux quatre coins de la photo. Remus demanda :_

_-Il te manque, hein ?_

_Sirius acquiesça tristement, les yeux rivés sur la photo. _

_-Black… S'il te manque tant que ça, pourquoi tu ne vas tout simplement lui parler ? Tu sais, lui aussi il a besoin de toi… Plus que jamais…_

_-Non, trancha Sirius. Je n'ai rien à lui dire. Mon frère me manque. Pas cette pute. _

_-Tu sais…murmura Remus. Moi aussi, au début, je pensais vraiment qu'il aimait ça… Mais maintenant je suis plus trop sûr… Ses oncles lui ont pris tout son argent, il ne peut pas travailler dans le monde sorcier parce qu'il n'a pas ses ASPICS, ni dans le monde moldu parce qu'il n'a pas 18 ans… Et s'il ne trouvait pas d'argent, les services sociaux lui auraient pris sa sœur…Tu voulais qu'il en trouve où, de l'argent ?_

_-Il aurait pu m'en demander ! rugit Sirius. J'aurais _jamais_ refusé de lui donner de l'argent s'il en manquait !!_

_-Tu connais James, il est bien trop orgueilleux pour ça !! Même s'il te considérait comme son frère, sa fierté en aurait quand même pris un coup…_

_-Parce que sa fierté n'en prend pas un coup quand il se fait baiser par des futurs mangemorts, selon toi ? Non seulement il passe ses week-ends avec un taré, mais en plus il accepte de passer ses semaines avec les Serpentards !! Je te l'ai dit, j'ai pas envie de traîner avec cette pute à mangemorts…Ma réputation en serait trop ternie._

_-T'ES VRAIMENT LE PLUS GRAND CRETIN DU MONDE !! rugit Lily en se levant. _

_Elle sortit de la salle commune et tomba nez à nez avec James. Visiblement, à travers le portrait, il avait entendu leur conversation. Ses yeux étaient rouges, mais Lily savait que cette couleur n'était pas seulement due à la drogue qu'il fumait. Il avait pleuré, c'était évident._

_-Ca va ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce._

_James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, sans rien répondre. Il n'avait plus décroché un seul mot à quiconque depuis une éternité. _

_-Tu veux venir faire un tour avec moi dans le parc ?_

_Il sourit légèrement et hocha à nouveau la tête. Ils sortirent, James restant toujours silencieux. Lily savait pourquoi, elle se souvenait trop bien du jour où Sirius l'avait tabassé en lui disant clairement qu'il ne voulait plus l'entendre. Plus personne n'avait entendu la voix de James depuis ce jour là._

_James se laissa tomber sur l'herbe, à coté de Lily, savourant la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau mille fois trop pâle. _

_-Au fait, James ? demanda Lily d'une voix douce._

_Il releva la tête vers elle, l'interrogeant du regard, et elle reprit :_

_-C'est bientôt le 1__e__ avril… Tu voudrais quoi, pour ton anniversaire ?_

_James baissa la tête aussitôt, retenant les larmes qui lui montait aux yeux._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Lily. _

_Il murmura, à peine audiblement :_

_-Pour mon anniversaire… _

_-Oui ?_

_-Je… Je veux mes parents…Je veux mes amis… Je veux que ce soit comme l'année dernière… Je veux plus me prostituer…_

(Fin du flash-back)

Lily reprit :

-T'as pas vu dans quel état il était, ce jour là… Je te jure, si j'avais pas été avec lui, j'aurais vraiment eu peur de le retrouver encore une fois pendu à un arbre !

-Je sais que j'ai été con avec lui…

-Pas qu'un peu… Tu sais, il avait peut-être peur de toi… Mais en même temps, tu peux pas savoir à quel point il doit être content de te retrouver…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily était assise sur son lit, dans l'infirmerie… Madame Pomfresh lui parlait, mais elle n'écoutait pas, les yeux fixés sur un lit où un corps frêle reposait… sans tous ces bips des machines autour de lui, on l'aurait cru mort… son cœur se serra… Si seulement elle avait été plus forte, si seulement elle était passé par-dessus ses préjugés bien avant, James n'en serait pas arrivé là, il n'aurait pas été si malheureux et souffrant aujourd'hui… Si une seule personne s'était levée bien avant contre le reste des maraudeurs afin prendre sa défense… Quelque part, elle se sentait elle aussi coupable du malheur du brun à lunettes… James avait passé deux semaines entières à dormir dans les mêmes appartements qu'elle avant d'être renvoyé, elle aurait dut l'aider plus que ça, le protéger contre les coups répétés que Sirius lui assénait continuellement, uniquement pour l'envie de se défouler un peu. Elle aurait dut l'aider et l'encourager à ne plus se droguer, elle aurait dut empêcher Kalrane de le narguer dans la Grande Salle, elle aurait dut enlever ce couteau des mains de James bien avant, elle aurait dut retrouver James dans le monde moldu avant qu'il ne soit en train de mourir de faim. Elle n'aurait jamais dut le laisser sombrer dans ce trou sans fin.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Il jeta négligemment un œil à la forme recroquevillée à ses pieds. Puis il releva sa baguette.

-_Endoloris !_

Un cri de douleur résonna, et s'interrompit quelques secondes après, remplacé par une respiration saccadée.

-Tu me déçois. Tu me déçois beaucoup. Je pensais vraiment pouvoir te faire confiance. Tu me déçois.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, Maître, souffla une voix.

-Désolé de quoi ? De ne pas avoir saisi l'occasion qui s'est présentée à toi pendant plus de 6 mois pour accomplir ta mission ? D'avoir lamentablement échoué la deuxième mission que je t'avais donné ? D'avoir préféré t'amuser avec un descendant de l'une des plus nobles familles de sang-pur plutôt que de me le livrer pour qu'il devienne l'un de mes disciples ?

Il se leva, et reprit :

-Tu n'avais aucun droit sur ce gamin, Matt. Il m'appartenait, et tu le savais très bien. Et au lieu de me le livrer comme je te l'avais ordonné, tu as bêtement préféré t'amuser avec lui… Juste pour satisfaire tes désirs… Et en plus, tu laisses filer une gamine que tu avais juste à embaucher comme prostituée pour pouvoir me la livrer… Tu me déçois énormément. Devrais-je te castrer pour que tu réfléchisses ENFIN avec ta tête et non avec ta queue et que tu m'obéisses ? Deux missions que tu as ratées. La prochaine que tu rates sera la dernière que tu feras de toutes manières…

-Ca ne se reproduira plus, mon Maître, souffla Matt.

-Tu as intérêt. Mais pour en être tout à fait sûr… _Endoloris !! _

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Tout tournait autour de lui. Il s'appuya contre le mur et s'efforça de respirer calmement, saisi de vertiges de plus en plus fréquents, de plus en plus intenses. Et surtout, il avait de plus en plus mal au ventre. Ca devait faire trois semaines qu'il n'avait rien mangé d'autre que des pommes, et il crevait de faim. _

_Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, fermant les yeux pour faire disparaître sa sensation de tournis. Puis il se releva, et descendit lentement l'escalier. _

_-Nina ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Je sors pas longtemps, je devrais pas en avoir pour plus d'une heure. _

_-OK !_

_Il sortit, et tourna sur lui-même pour disparaître dans un CRAC sonore. Il se sentit écrasé par un tube de caoutchouc, sa sensation de vertige revenant de plus belle. Enfin, le tube se desserra et il s'écroula à plat ventre par terre. Il resta étendu sur le sol pendant quelques minutes avant de tenter de se relever. Titubant, il y parvint enfin, et avança de quelques pas jusqu'à une porte rouge. Il sonna à la porte, et s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre des forces. Mais il était trop épuisé, et le décor n'arrêtait pas de tourner, tourner, et encore tourner autour de lui. Malgré lui, ses yeux se fermèrent et il se sentit retomber par terre. Il n'avait plus la force de bouger, il avait trop faim, et plus aucunes forces. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, et quelqu'un le prit par les épaules pour le remettre sur ses jambes. _

_-James ? JAMES !_

_James leva les yeux vers le visage inquiet de Sirius, qui glissa un bras sous ses épaules et l'aida à avancer jusqu'à un salon, où il l'obligea à s'asseoir dans le canapé. James essaya de parler, mais les gargouillements de son ventre furent bien plus explicites. Sirius l'obligea à lever la tête, et demanda :_

_-Toi, tu crèves de faim, hein ?_

_Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre._

_-Et tu pouvais pas venir me voir avant de te retrouver dans cet état ?_

_Il ne répondit rien, et Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux. _

_-Allez, attends-moi deux secondes, je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger._

_-Merci…_

_Sirius disparut, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une assiette remplie de morceaux de poulet et de riz. Il la posa sur la table basse, devant James, et murmura :_

_-Mange quand même doucement… Ton estomac n'est plus habitué à recevoir de la nourriture, faudrait pas que tu te rendes malade…_

_Il acquiesça et commença à manger. De toute sa vie, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir mangé quelque chose qui lui avait paru aussi bon. Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, Sirius lui proposa :_

_-Tu en veux d'autre ?_

_-Non… Merci infiniment… murmura-t-il avec un sourire reconnaissant._

_-De rien… Pour répéter ma question : tu pouvais pas venir avant ??_

_-Je… Je voulais pas te déranger…_

_Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la joue. Sirius venait de le gifler. _

_-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser crever de faim simplement parce que je ne veux pas que tu me déranges ?_

_-J'étais pas… commença-t-il._

_-SI ! James, ne le nie pas, tu étais en train de mourir de faim, au sens propre du mot !! Réponds-moi franchement : si je ne t'avais pas aidé, tu aurais été capable de te relever seul ?_

_-Non, mais…_

_-Alors écoute-moi. Demain, j'avais l'intention d'aller faire des courses. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je t'achète aussi de la nourriture pour toi, et je te l'amène en revenant, c'est clair ?_

_James hésita. Il était bien trop fier pour accepter plus d'une fois de l'aide de la part de quelqu'un, même de son frère… D'un autre coté, il avait trop faim… Et il manquait trop d'argent._

_-T'es pas obligé, tu sais… Ca fait des semaines que je cherche du boulot, je finirais bien par en trouver…_

_-Alors je t'amène de la nourriture tant que t'as pas trouvé de travail, d'accord ?_

_-Ca marche. Merci beaucoup…_

_-De rien, frangin…_

_Après avoir discuté pendant encore une demi-heure, James rentra chez lui. Il arrivait dans son quartier lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui._

_-Bonsoir._

_Il se retourna pour faire face à une dame à laquelle il ne pouvait pas donner d'âge. Son visage ridé contrastait avec ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène attachés en un chignon très serré. Il lui aurait donné environ 60 ans, sans pouvoir en être sûr._

_-Bonsoir… murmura James._

_-Dis-moi… J'ai appris que tu cherchais du travail…_

_-De qui le savez-vous ?_

_-J'ai mes sources. Mais puisque ça a visiblement l'air d'être vrai, j'en aurais peut-être à te proposer…_

_-Je vous écoute._

_-Je dirige une maison close, et je cherche des hommes de ton âge environ pour certains de mes clients préférant les hommes. Tu serais intéressé ?_

_James la foudroya du regard._

_-Je suis désespéré, mais pas à ce point là. Et j'aime les femmes. Allez recruter ailleurs. _

_-Comme tu veux… Tiens, je te laisse quand même ma carte si jamais tu changeais d'avis…_

_Elle lui tendit une carte que James prit par politesse, sachant qu'il allait de toute façon la jeter dès qu'il rentrerait chez lui._

_-N'hésite pas à me contacter ! lui dit-elle avant de transplaner._

_James soupira, glissa la carte dans sa poche arrière, et rentra chez lui. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Il monta silencieusement l'escalier, et jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de sa sœur. Nina dormait déjà. Il referma la porte sans faire de bruit, rentra dans sa propre chambre, se mit en pyjama et se laissa tomber dans son lit, __s'endormant__ immédiatement._

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James transpirait, la sueur collant ses mèches noires sur son front. Sirius tendit la main, voulant les dégager en arrière, mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent qu'un mur transparent, parcouru d'étincelles magiques qui entourait le lit de James. Depuis que Mme Pomfresh avait compris que sa maladie lui avait zappé toutes ses défenses immunitaires, elle l'avait enfermé dans une bulle stérile, où aucun microbe ne pourrait lui asséner un coup fatal. Son cœur avait recommencé à battre de lui-même, mais trop lentement encore pour qu'il puisse survivre sans la potion qui obligeait son sang à circuler normalement dans ses veines. Le sac en plastique renfermant un liquide transparent et gluant continuait à laisser couler au goutte à goutte cette substance dans ses veines, le nourrissant bien plus que pendant les deux semaines qu'il avait passées dans le monde moldu. Et son visage restait recouvert par un masque à oxygène, James étant incapable de respirer par lui-même.

Une larme coula rapidement sur la joue de Sirius, avant de disparaître dans son cou. C'était de sa faute. Malgré tout ce que Lily pourrait lui dire et lui répéter, il n'arrivait pas à se déculpabiliser. C'était lui qui avait tabassé James, lui qui lui avait brisé plusieurs côtes et un bras, lui qui l'obligeait à dormir par terre, lui qui n'avait jamais réagi lorsque James refusait de s'alimenter, lorsqu'il se droguait, lorsqu'il se scarifiait, lorsqu'il avait tellement manqué d'argent qu'il avait été obligé de vendre son corps à des mangemorts plus pervers les uns que les autres. S'il était resté avec lui, s'il ne l'avait pas torturé pendant six mois… Il n'aurait jamais été viré… Il n'aurait jamais contracté cette putain de maladie… Il murmura, tout en sachant que James ne pouvait pas l'entendre :

-Tiens le coup, vieux frère… S'il te plait… Je me le pardonnerais pas si tu y restais…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_James tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Même si Sirius lui sauvait la vie, au sens propre du mot, en lui donnant régulièrement de quoi manger, il ne pouvait plus supporter de dépendre de quelqu'un, même de Sirius, même de son frère. Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver du travail, les réponses étaient toujours les mêmes : dans le monde sorcier, il n'avait pas d'ASPICS, et dans le monde moldu, il n'avait pas 18 ans. Et même si Sirius lui fournissait de quoi se nourrir correctement, ça ne réglait pas ses problèmes d'argent, en particulier avec l'approche de la rentrée des classes, il était loin d'avoir de quoi payer les fournitures de Nina et les siennes. Et il ne supporterait pas de devoir demander encore plus d'argent à Sirius, sa fierté en était suffisamment atteinte comme ça._

_Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, regardant le plafond sans le voir. Il repensait à la proposition de cette femme il y a deux semaines, de travailler dans une maison close… Quand elle le lui avait proposé, il avait refusé net… Il était désespéré, mais pas au point de se prostituer. Mais plus il y repensait, plus il se disait que finalement, cela valait peut-être le coup. La rentrée était dans trois semaines… Il pouvait travailler pendant trois semaines, avant de rentrer à Poudlard où il n'aurait plus aucun souci d'argent ou de nourriture… Et à la fin de l'année, même s'il n'avait pas d'ASPICS, il aurait au moins 18 ans, et pourrait travailler dans le monde moldu… Trois semaines…Ce n'était pas la fin du monde… Juste pour trois semaines, parce qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune autre possibilité… Il plongea sa main dans la poche de son jean, et en ressortit une carte de visite. _

_Il marchait dans la rue ensoleillée de Pré-au-lard, savourant la chaleur du mois d'août. Il tourna dans une ruelle plus sombre, et arriva devant une maison de visiblement trois étages, recouverte en partie par du lierre. Hésitant quelques secondes, il finit par frapper à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur la femme qui l'avait accosté deux semaines plus tôt. _

_-Tiens ! Aurais-tu changé d'avis ? demanda-t-elle en souriant._

_-Peut-être. J'aurais juste voulu plus de renseignements._

_-Rentre._

_Elle l'emmena dans un salon, où elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur un canapé. _

_-Bon alors, je te résume ça en gros. Je suppose que tu veux connaître les prix ?_

_-Oui._

_-Ils varient selon la nature de tes prestations, mais en général, ils sont compris entre 50 et 70 gallions par client. Je prends 80 pour 100 de ce salaire, tu gardes le reste, ça te feras au minimum 10 gallions par client. Mais tu dois savoir que, si tu acceptes, tu seras demandé par la plupart de nos clients préférant les hommes… Et aussi par certaines femmes. Pour un adolescent aussi beau et musclé que toi, je pense que tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à gagner près de 50 gallions par jour. Les tarifs doublent si tu passes la nuit avec un client, mais je ne t'obligerais jamais à travailler toute une nuit si tu ne le veux pas._

_James ne répondit rien pendant quelques secondes. Puis il demanda :_

_-Je peux arrêter quand je veux ?_

_-Quand tu veux, je ne t'empêcherais pas de partir…Alors ?_

_-C'est d'accord, accepta James._

_-Parfait. Tu ne vas pas commencer à travailler tout de suite, je voudrais d'accord que tu sois un peu… Initié. Normalement j'ai quelqu'un pour ça, mais il est en arrêt… Quelqu'un m'avait proposé de le remplacer si j'en avais besoin, le temps de le re-contacter, et c'est bon. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer la chambre où tu vas travailler. _

_James la suivit dans une chambre d'une dizaine de mètres carrés, aux murs rouges. Deux chaises étaient installées dans un coin, le seul autre meuble étant un lit deux places, tout simple, au milieu de la pièce. Elle lui indiqua :_

_-Attends-moi là quelques minutes, je vais joindre la personne qui m'a proposé de remplacer mon initiateur. Il m'a dit qu'il était disponible pratiquement 24h/24. Je te rejoins tout de suite. _

_Il acquiesça, et la femme ressortit de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle. James s'assit sur le lit, et plongea la tête dans ses mains. Une petite voix intérieure lui criait qu'il n'aurait jamais dut accepter. Une autre voix, beaucoup plus forte, lui disait qu'il n'aurait jamais gagné autant en une journée avec un autre travail. _

_La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard, laissant rentrer la femme avec un homme d'environ 25 ans. Il avait l'étrange sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu, sans pouvoir déterminer où. La femme indiqua à l'homme derrière elle :_

_-Je ne t'en demande pas beaucoup, je veux juste que tu lui fasses un petit briefing de ce que les clients demandent le plus souvent._

_-OK._

_Elle ressortit, laissant l'homme seul avec James, qui se leva pour lui faire face. Il se souvint enfin d'où il l'avait vu : c'était le grand frère d'Evan Rosier, et il était à Poudlard quand lui-même était en 1__e__ année. Un silence s'installa entre eux deux, avant que Rosier ne se décide à le briser._

_-Assieds-toi, indiqua-t-il en désignant le lit._

_James se rassit, et Rosier s'assit à coté de lui. Il posa deux mains sur ses épaules, et lui dit :_

_-Commence par te détendre._

_-Je suis parfaitement détendu, répondit-il d'une voix tranchante._

_Rosier laissa remonter ses mains vers le visage du jeune Gryffondor, qui n'opposa aucune résistance, laissant l'homme caresser doucement les contours de son visage. Il se rapprocha encore un peu de lui, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en lui enlevant sa chemise. James se dégagea brusquement._

_-C'est suffisamment humiliant comme ça pour moi, je refuse de vous embrasser. Et je peux me défroquer seul._

_-Alors fais-le ! soupira Rosier._

_James enleva rapidement sa chemise, puis son pantalon et son boxer avant d'être totalement nu devant l'homme qui s'était également déshabillé. Il désigna le lit et lui demanda :_

_-Tu as déjà couché avec des mecs ?_

_-Non._

_-OK. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste t'habituer à te faire prendre, et te faire faire rapidement le tour des positions que tes clients te demanderont le plus souvent. Mets-toi en position quadrupédique (1)._

_James fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, et il reprit :_

_-A quatre pattes, imbécile !_

_Le Gryffondor le foudroya du regard avant de s'exécuter. Se plaçant à quatre pattes sur le lit, il ferma les yeux, dégoûté par ce qu'il faisait. _

_-Détends-toi. Je te jure que je ne vais pas te faire mal. _

_Il se raidit en sentant un doigt le pénétrer, puis se détendit légèrement au fur et à mesure que la douleur disparaissait. Un deuxième doigt le pénétra. Lorsqu'il se fut un minimum habitué, Rosier retira ses doigts, et James sentit quelque chose de nettement plus gros les remplacer. Il ne pouvait pas dire que ça faisait mal. Pas douloureux, surtout désagréable. Il commença à faire de légers mouvements de va-et-vient, puis plus rapides au fur et à mesure que James s'habituait à sa présence, avant de se retirer. _

_-Tu t'en sors pas mal… Allonge-toi sur le dos !_

_James se laissa tomber sur le lit et se retourna. Rosier s'allongea au-dessus de lui, prit doucement les jambes de James qu'il passa au-dessus de ses épaules. Puis il le pénétra à nouveau. Il laissa échapper un léger gémissement de douleur, surtout du à sa position plus qu'inconfortable. Rosier le caressa longuement, laissant filer sous ses mains toutes les parties de son corps qu'il pouvait atteindre. Après à nouveau quelques coups de reins, cette fois un peu plus violents et plus rapides, il le libéra, et demanda :_

_-Ca va ?_

_James répondit par un gémissement de douleur en laissant ses jambes retomber sur le lit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir les hanches en miettes. _

_-Allez, ça va suffire… Tu t'es pas mal débrouillé pour une première fois, tu sais… Par contre, tu dois savoir que pas mal de clients exigent que tu jouisses en même temps qu'eux. Il faudra que tu aies un peu plus de couilles pour tes prochains rendez-vous…Allez, rhabille-toi ! _

_James se rhabilla, et ils redescendirent voir Mme Jackwell, qui lui dit :_

_-Bon, c'est d'accord, je t'attends demain, à partir de 13 heures, d'accord ? On n'a pas forcément de clients le matin… Entendu ?_

_Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et rentra chez lui. Il monta dans sa chambre, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il plongea sa tête dans son oreiller, et ferma les yeux, comme pour essayer vainement d'oublier la douleur qui lui martelait les hanches, l'humiliation encore cuisante qu'il en ressentait. Il entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte, mais ne bougea pas, sachant que Nina était dans le salon, juste à coté de l'entrée. Environ 10 minutes plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, et quelqu'un le chatouilla sous les côtes. Il grommela :_

_-Arrête, Patmol, c'est pas drôle…_

_-Roh, mais qu'est-ce que t'as mon Jimmy ?_

_-Je suis de mauvaise humeur, c'est tout, répondit-il simplement._

_Il se redressa et s'assit à coté de Sirius, qui reprit :_

_-Vas y, raconte-moi tout, qu'est-ce que t'as ?_

_-Rien…_

_Il replia ses jambes contre lui, et passa ses bras autour de ses genoux._

_-James, putain, tu me fais peur, dis-moi quelque chose s'il te plait !_

_-Quelque chose._

_-JAMES !_

_-QUOI ? Sirius, s'il te plait, j'ai vraiment pas envie de parler…_

_Sirius le gifla violemment. _

_-ET MOI J'AI PAS ENVIE DE TE LAISSER DANS CET ETAT ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_James ne répondit rien. _

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Je te l'avais dit, Matt… Ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas prévenu…

-S'il te plait, Erwan, tais-toi et aide-moi à m'allonger…

Matt se laissa tomber sur son lit, et Rosier continua :

-Enfin, quoi… Tu as ce gamin à portée de main pendant six mois… Et tu le gardes chez toi alors que tu sais pertinemment que le Maître voulait que tu le lui apportes !!

-Tu ne t'en plaignais pas quand je te laissais profiter de lui, je te signale, rétorqua Matt. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais retrouver cette petite salope, et quand je l'aurais, il n'aura pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe avant de se prendre un avada entre les deux yeux !

-Tu t'y es mal pris, aussi… Je sais bien que ce gamin était une pute parfaite, mais tu l'as tellement maltraité qu'il a réussi à se barrer légalement ! Vu l'état dans lequel il était, c'était évident qu'il essayerait de partir…

-Merde, t'es dans son camp ou dans le mien ? rugit Matt. C'est MA pute, je te rappelle, t'as pas intérêt à le retrouver sans me prévenir !

-Matt, je te dis juste que tu l'as quand même salement amoché… Beaucoup plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter… C'est qu'un gamin de 18 ans, après tout…

-T'es amoureux de lui ou quoi ??

Rosier ne répondit rien. Non, il n'était pas amoureux. Les mangemorts n'aiment pas, n'ont pas le droit d'aimer. Mais ce gamin était si beau, il avait un corps si parfait… Il n'avait jamais dit à Matt qu'il avait été en quelques sortes son premier client. S'il le lui avait dit, il aurait peut-être refusé qu'il s'approche de lui pendant les soirées qu'ils organisaient chez Matt. Et il ne l'aurait pas supporté. James avait un corps bien trop parfait pour qu'il supporte de ne plus pouvoir coucher avec lui.

Matt, lui, devenait chaque jour un peu plus déterminé à retrouver James. Lorsqu'il l'avait embauché pour la première fois, il voulait juste saisir un moyen de se rapprocher de lui pour pouvoir le livrer à son Maître dès que possible. Mais lorsqu'il avait couché avec James… Il avait compris qu'il en serait incapable, James avait un cul bien trop étroit, bien trop agréable pour ça… Mais cette fois, il ne pouvait plus se rater. Et puis, s'il livrait au Maître la personne qu'il convoitait le plus, peut-être qu'il le récompenserait en le laissant utiliser James de temps en temps… Peut-être… Mais ce peut-être raisonnait dans sa tête de façon de plus en plus incertaine… Si le Maître le goûtait, personne n'en aurait accès après, surtout pas lui, qui avait déjà failli une première fois à sa mission… Non, il devait attraper le gamin et s'exiler avec lui ailleurs, dans un pays où même son Maître n'avait aucun contact… Il n'était pas marqué, il n'aurait aucune façon d'être repéré et retrouvé…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_-James ! appela la voix de Mme Jackwell. Un client pour toi !_

_James sortit de sa chambre, et descendit dans le hall de la maison close. A coté de Mme Jackwell se tenait un homme d'environ 25 ans, grand, mince, avec de magnifiques yeux bleus. Ses cheveux châtains clair seraient probablement tombés plus bas que ses épaules s'ils n'avaient pas été attachés en une queue de cheval. Il observa James d'un regard inquisiteur, avant de dire à l'intention de la tenancière :_

_-Combien ?_

_-Les tarifs habituels, 50 gallions. _

_-Entendu, je le prends._

_James suivit l'homme dans la chambre dans laquelle il travaillait. Il lui demanda :_

_-Comment tu t'appelles ?_

_-James._

_-Moi c'est Matt. D'après Mme Jackwell, tu viendrais tout juste de commencer à travailler ?_

_-Oui, je bosse depuis une semaine._

_-Parfait, j'espère que tu seras quand même assez expérimenté pour moi… Déshabille-toi !_

_James enleva ses vêtements, puis, sur ordre de Matt, s'allongea à plat ventre sur le lit. L'homme le pénétra brutalement, faisant crier James à la fois de surprise et de douleur. Après plusieurs coups de reins brutaux, il se libéra en lui et se retira. Il saisit James par les épaules, et le fit basculer pour le reprendre dans une autre position. A nouveau il se retira après quelques coups de reins, encore plus brutaux qu'avant. Il voulut reprendre James pour le faire basculer à nouveau, mais, surestimant la taille du lit, James se retrouva tout au bord et tomba à plat ventre, se cognant le front contre la table de chevet au passage _(NdA : Dédicace à une personne qui saura se reconnaître. Désolée, c'était trop tentant !!). _Il resta quelques secondes allongé sur les lattes en bois. Puis celles-ci s'ouvrirent sous lui, et il chuta dans le vide._

Un souffle d'air frais lui frappait doucement le nez et la bouche. Un _bip_ s'élevait régulièrement d'une machine à coté de lui. Des fils électriques partaient des patchs blancs posés sur son torse. Une bulle stérile parcourue d'étincelles magiques l'entourait. Il leva les yeux au plafond, reconnaissant les étoiles magiques fixées habituellement par un maléfice de glue au plafond de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il était à Poudlard. Il était chez lui.

* * *

_**NdB : Même si je ne suis pas l'auteur, je dédicace ce chapitre à tous ceux qui ont souffert de cette satanée maladie, et à ceux qui en souffrent encore aujourd'hui… Je dédicace également ce chapitre à un artiste dont la voix est chère à mon cœur, même s'il est décédé aujourd'hui… Freddy Mercury… Unissons nous contre cette maladie qui détruit tout sur son passage, mais aussi contre les discriminations envers les malades…**_

_**(1) L'abus d'acrogym est dangereux pour la santé de l'auteur, à consommer avec modération. **_

**_Reviews, please !!_**


	22. Chapter 22

*Misty en grand conflit avec sa bêta*

Misty : Non !! Tu y vas, tu y vas, tu y vas !!

*Octo pousse Misty sur le devant de la scène avant de s'éclipser*

Bon, eh bien, très chers lecteurs, permettez-moi de vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour ce retard dont je ne suis (presque) pas responsable (jète un regard meurtrier vers les coulisses d'où sa bêta l'encourage).

A part ça, vous remarquerez dans le chapitre quelques lettres, que ma chère bêta et moi-même avons écrites... Petit jeu concours : devinez qui a écrit quel lettre (voir, pour la dernière, qui a écrit quelle phrase). Bon courage !! (et comme ça, le temps qu'ils trouvent, on aura le temps de mettre sur pied le prochain chapitre...)

Pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus que ça, je vous propose de lire la suite ici et maintenant sans plus attendre !

ENJOY !!

* * *

James fut d'abord légèrement surpris. Mais il finit par laisser sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de Sirius qui le serrait contre lui. Il ferma les yeux, laissant les doigts de Sirius lui caresser les cheveux. Ce dernier finit par relâcher son étreinte, et murmurer :

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as fait peur, James !

-Excuse-moi…

-T'as pas à t'excuser, c'est pas de ta faute… Mais tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content que tu sois réveillé ! Comment tu te sens ?

-Ca va…

Mme Pomfresh arriva, et lui lança un sortilège de diagnostique. Elle pinça les lèvres, et lui dit :

-Toi, tu vas encore passer au moins une semaine ici avec ta perfusion. T'as repris du poids, mais tu es encore bien trop maigre pour quelqu'un de ton âge…

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et Sirius reprit :

-J'ai vu Dumbledore et McGonagall. Ils devraient venir te voir ce soir ou demain, pour voir comment ils vont s'arranger. Tu es censé être renvoyé, mais McGonagall ne veut pas que tu repartes d'ici avant la fin de la période. Enfin bref, ils t'expliqueront ça mieux que moi !

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Allez ! déclara l'infirmière. Sirius, je pense que tu devrais retourner en cours, tu ne crois pas ? Ca sonne dans 5 minutes…

-D'accord. Je reviens ce soir, James !

-OK.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Bonjour, James.

Il releva la tête, et esquissa un sourire en voyant McGonagall s'approcher, à coté de Dumbledore.

-B'jour.

-Comment allez-vous ? demanda la sous-directrice en s'asseyant sur une chaise à coté de lui.

-Ca va… Merci.

-James, commença Dumbledore. Je suppose que vous préféreriez rester à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Le seul problème, continua le directeur, c'est que vous avez raté un mois de cours… Si vous recommencez à les suivre, vous risquez d'être totalement perdu… D'autant plus que les ASPICS approchent à grands pas…

-Si vous voulez pas, je peux pas rester ici sans suivre les cours ?

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

-Quel serait votre intérêt de rester ici si vous ne suivez pas les cours ?

James baissa la tête, et murmura imperceptiblement :

-Ici je peux manger trois fois par jour…

Dumbledore resta bouche bée quelques secondes, avant de déclarer :

-Quoi qu'il en soit, vous pouvez être sûr que je ne vous remettrais pas dehors. Pas avant de vous avoir trouvé un travail convenable.

-Je peux retourner dans la maison close, sinon… De toute façon, et vous le savez encore mieux que moi, on n'embauche personne, même pour balayer les rues, si on n'a pas ses ASPIC…

-Il n'en est pas question, trancha McGonagall d'une voix ferme. James, vous pourrez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez. Si vous voulez, je peux vous donner des cours particuliers pour que vous puissiez rattraper les cours ?

-Je… Je veux pas vous déranger…

-Ca ne me dérange pas.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Bon, c'est bon… déclara Mme Pomfresh en regardant le parchemin du sortilège de diagnostique. Tu vas pouvoir partir… Par contre, je ne veux pas que tu loupes un seul repas, c'est clair ?

James acquiesça, et elle s'adressa à Sirius, à coté de lui :

-Et toi, tu fais attention à lui ! Si jamais tu n'arrives pas à le faire manger, même pour un seul repas, tu me l'amènes pour que je le nourrisse par intraveineuse…

-Pas de problèmes !

-OK vous pouvez partir…

James se leva de son lit sur lequel il était assis, et Sirius et lui retournèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. James étouffa un bâillement en se lovant dans un fauteuil défoncé. Même si la potion qu'il devait boire quotidiennement pendant un mois le guérissait de sa maladie, celle-ci était tout de même suffisamment présente pour le fatiguer au plus haut point.

-Tu peux aller dormir, si tu veux, proposa Sirius. De toute façon, moi aussi je vais pas tarder à aller me coucher, vu l'heure qu'il est…

James acquiesça, et Sirius sourit :

-T'as pas oublié où tu dormais, j'espère ?

-Non, t'inquiète pas… répondit James d'une voix effrayée.

Il monta se coucher, et Sirius finit ses devoirs. Une heure plus tard, il monta à son tour dans son dortoir… Pour remarquer que le lit de James était vide. Il s'approcha, et vit la silhouette de James, allongé par terre, recroquevillé au pied de son lit. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir. Deux phrases, qu'il avait toutes les deux dites, lui revinrent à l'esprit :

_-T'as pas oublié où tu dormais, j'espère ?_

_-Reste par terre. Une pute dans ton genre n'a pas à dormir ailleurs._

Sirius resta figé, puis il s'accroupit à coté de la forme recroquevillée de James.

-James. James ?

Il lui secoua doucement l'épaule, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il replia immédiatement un bras au-dessus de sa tête, comme s'il était persuadé qu'il allait se faire frapper.

-Calme-toi… murmura Sirius. T'as pas à dormir par terre, va dans ton lit, tu seras mieux !

James resta immobile, contemplant Sirius d'un regard plus qu'effrayé. Sirius le prit par l'épaule, et l'aida à se relever, pour le rasseoir sur son lit. Mais James semblait toujours aussi apeuré.

-Je vais pas te faire mal, frangin, OK ? Allez, dors… Et je ne veux pas que tu dormes ailleurs qu'entre ces baldaquins, c'est clair ?

Il acquiesça, et se glissa sous sa couverture. Sirius lui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux, avant de rejoindre son propre lit et de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Un hurlement le réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda son réveil. Minuit. Ca faisait une petite demie-heure qu'il dormait. Il sauta de son lit, et se précipita vers celui de James, où celui-ci se débattait dans son sommeil en hurlant. Sirius le prit par les épaules et l'immobilisa, l'empêchant de se faire mal.

-James !!

Le jeune cerf ouvrit les yeux, la respiration haletante, couvert de sueurs.

-Ca va ? demanda Sirius.

James se débattit contre son emprise.

-Je suis désolé… Frappe pas, s'il te plait…

Sirius desserra un peu son étreinte, et murmura :

-Chuuut… C'est bon, je vais pas te frapper, James… Allez, calme-toi…

Il s'assit sur son lit, et caressa doucement les cheveux de James, tout en gardant son autre main sur son épaule. James se redressa, et Sirius le serra dans ses bras.

-C'est bon, vieux frère…

James se blottit contre lui, tremblant encore légèrement.

-Allez, essaye de te rendormir… murmura Sirius.

Une heure plus tard, James s'était rendormi, toujours blotti contre Sirius. Celui-ci le rallongea sur son lit, et retourna se coucher.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

McGonagall sortit de sa salle, où James et Sirius attendaient déjà.

-Ah parfait, je voulais vous voir. James, je pense que pendant que vous étiez à l'infirmerie, Mr Black vous a expliqué ce que nous avions fait pendant votre absence ?

-Oui, mais j'ai pas tout compris…

-Si vous voulez, vous venez me voir ce soir, et je vous fait un cours particulier pour vous résumer tout ça ?

-Si ça vous dérange pas…

-Non, ça ne me dérange aucunement. Dites-moi, aucun de vous deux n'a dormi cette nuit, ou quoi ? demanda-t-elle en voyant les cernes qu'ils avaient sur les yeux.

James baissa la tête, évitant le regard de Sirius, qui expliqua :

-James a fait pas mal de cauchemars, et j'essayais de le rassurer.

Minerva acquiesça, et d'autres élèves arrivèrent. Aussitôt, la rumeur des conversations s'amplifia.

-Potter ?

-Il est revenu ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Il avait été viré !!

-S'il vous plait ! cria la voix de McGonagall. Rentrez dans la salle !

Tous les élèves rentrèrent et s'assirent, et la professeur reprit :

-Merci. Bon, vous avez vu que James est de retour, pour des raisons qui concernent uniquement le professeur Dumbledore, James, et moi-même. Je ne tolèrerais pas de questions trop appuyées, s'il ne veut pas dire pourquoi il est revenu, c'est son problème, c'est bien clair pour tout le monde ?

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut la salle, et elle reprit :

-Bon, livre page 115, on continue ce qu'on a fait hier.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Parait qu'il est de retour à l'école…

-Qui ça ?

Rosier, discrètement, suivit les deux Pouffsouffles qui discutaient, sans savoir qu'elles lui distillaient une information croustillante… Une seule personne était partie de l'école depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard… aussi, il se rendit le plus vite possible dans sa salle commune… les autres seraient heureux de l'apprendre…

-Messieurs, dit Evan en montant sur une table, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer… Nous avons un come-back…

-Ah oui, s'exclama Regulus Black, arrêtes ton suspense et essayes de te rendre plus intéressant en divulguant cette nouvelle… à moins que tu n'aies encore voulu te faire remarquer pour rien…

-Black… Tu devrais arrêter avant que je ne te fasse castrer…Messieurs, nous avons une personne qui est de retour au château !

-T'es sur que c'est une personne dont il s'agit, dit une voix provenant du fond de la salle, dans la pénombre.

-Potter.

-Génial, s'écria Nott… Dumbledore a décidé d'embaucher des putes pour que nous soyons tous déstressés pour les ASPIC !!!!! Il faudrait sans doute se renseigner pour connaître les prix… Peut être aussi qu'il y a un tarif étudiant…

Tous rigolèrent sans remarquer la lueur vengeresse dans les yeux de Nott… Oui, cette salope était partie sans prévenir. Il fallait qu'il prépare tout pour que son cul soit à lui au moins un mois entier…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Albus, ça ne peut plus durer ! James n'est malheureusement pas le premier étudiant de Poudlard à se retrouver à la rue après que ses parents aient été tués… Et ces enfants n'ont aucuns moyens de gagner de l'argent autrement qu'en se prostituant, étant donné qu'il est interdit de travailler sans ASPICS !

-Je sais, Minerva, je le sais, mais que voulez-vous que l'on y fasse ? Nous ne pouvons rien contre le ministère !

-Est-ce que vous vous souvenez qu'il y a quelques années, nous avions émis l'idée que les professeurs puissent engager des assistants ?

-Oui, mais ça ne règle pas le problème des diplômes… Il faut bien que ces assistants soient un minimum diplômés…

-Une BUSE dans la matière concernée leur suffirait… Albus, nous ne pouvons plus laisser cette situation continuer… James a eu énormément de chance que Sirius l'ait retrouvé avant qu'il ne meurt de froid ou de sa maladie ! Tous les jeunes dans son cas n'auront pas la même chance !

Elle resta silencieuse un instant avant de reprendre :

-Je veux que vous réalisiez que James n'est pas un cas à part… Et que ces gamins qui se retrouvent à la rue n'ont plus d'autre choix que de se prostituer, de mendier, ou de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Dumbledore baissa les yeux, réfléchissant, puis demanda :

-James. Comment va-t-il ?

-Un peu mieux. Un peu. Il en est encore à une dizaine de potions par jour : potions de sevrage pour qu'il supporte le manque de drogue, potions contre cette maladie pour qu'il conserve quelques défenses immunitaires… Et une potion qui l'empêche de boiter. Et celle-ci, il devra probablement continuer à la prendre à vie. Il a eu les hanches brisées de façon trop grave, et Mme Pomfresh est persuadée que les dommages sont désormais irréversibles. Ce gamin boitera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours sans cette potion.

-Et mentalement ?

-Il dort très mal, il n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars, Black passe ses nuits entières à le rassurer… Et on ne veut pas qu'il devienne dépendant des potions de sommeil en plus, surtout qu'il s'est déjà intoxiqué une fois comme ça…

Dumbledore acquiesça.

-Très bien. Pour le décret sur les emplois d'assistants, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James tendit le bras et attrapa le pot de marmelade d'orange, qu'il étala généreusement sur ses toasts avant de les manger. Il avait indéniablement retrouvé de l'appétit, mais Sirius savait également qu'il profitait du fait de pouvoir manger à sa faim – chose qu'il n'avait pas put faire pendant un mois. Les hiboux remplirent le plafond de la Grande Salle, et une chouette noire d'ébène se posa devant James. Il fronça les sourcils, prit le parchemin qui était attaché à sa patte, et le déroula pendant que la chouette repartait. Ses yeux sautaient de lignes en lignes, au fur et à mesure qu'il pâlissait. A la fin, sa main tremblait visiblement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sirius.

James rangea précipitamment la lettre, mais ne répondit rien.

-Salut James ! dit Lily en arrivant.

Il lui répondit par un sourire, et la préfète s'assit à coté de lui.

-Tu vas bien ?

Il acquiesça, mais à nouveau ne dit rien. Et Sirius et Lily savaient très bien pourquoi. Pendant six mois, Sirius l'avait tabassé à plusieurs reprises en indiquant clairement à James qu'il ne voulait plus l'entendre.

James avait compris.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius se réveilla en ayant l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant trois jours d'affilés. Il comprit vite pourquoi : il dormait depuis maintenant quatre heures, et d'habitude, les cauchemars de James le réveillait toutes les demies-heures. Ayant chaud, il se leva pour aller chercher un verre d'eau, et comprit pourquoi James ne l'avait pas réveillé : celui-ci était assis dans son lit, les bras autour des genoux, les yeux fixés dans le vide.

-James ?

Le jeune cerf leva la tête vers lui, et Sirius reprit :

-Pourquoi tu dors pas ?

James le fixa du regard silencieusement.

-James, s'il te plait, réponds-moi, je te jure que je vais pas te frapper ! Pourquoi tu dors pas ?

-Peur.

-De quoi ?

James lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin. C'était la lettre qu'il avait reçue le matin même. Sirius la déroula, et lut grâce au rayon de lune qui filtrait à l'intérieur du dortoir :

_Ma petite pute adorée,_

_J'ai appris que tu étais de retour à Poudlard, et crois-moi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de cette nouvelle. Et je suppose que tu dois l'être tout autant que moi, puisque tu vas enfin pouvoir reprendre tes activités en temps que ma salope personnelle. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, cache-toi même dans le château si ça te chante, tu peux être sûr que je te retrouverais, et quand je t'aurais retrouvé, je peux t'assurer que cette fois, je ne te laisserais plus filer, et tu pourras passer le restant de tes jours dans mon lit à me servir comme tu le fais si bien._

_A très bientôt._

Sirius resta immobile un instant devant la lettre, puis il tira sa baguette et murmura :

-_Incendio !_

La lettre se réduisit en cendres, et Sirius s'assit sur le lit de James. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et il murmura :

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, il ne peut pas te toucher à l'intérieur de l'école…

James hocha la tête de droite à gauche, visiblement terrorisé. Et Sirius ne connaissait qu'une seule façon de le détendre.

-Allonge-toi.

James se glissa sous sa couette, et s'allongea à plat ventre, les yeux levés vers Sirius.

-Ferme les yeux, et détends-toi.

Sirius glissa ses mains sous le haut de pyjama de James, et lui massa doucement les épaules. James ferma les yeux. Il avait toujours adoré les massages de Sirius. Et ça lui rappelait le début de l'année. Quand Sirius était encore son ami, quand il supportait encore d'être l'ami d'une pute… Quand il rentrait le dimanche soir de son week-end, brisé de fatigue, et que Sirius soignait ses blessures avant de lui masser longuement les épaules. Et il devait admettre que ça faisait du bien. Les mains de Sirius massèrent doucement son dos avant de remonter vers ses épaules. Lorsqu'il enleva ses mains, James était au bord du sommeil. Sirius lui caressa les cheveux, et murmura :

-Allez, dors. Je suis là, frangin…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Non, non, non, non et non !! Remus, je ne demanderais pas de l'aide à ce connard !!

-Sirius, s'il te plait… James ne nous a pas tiré un seul mot depuis qu'il est revenu, parce qu'il a peur de nous ! On a fait les cons, c'est vrai, n'empêche que maintenant, la seule personne en qui James a encore confiance, c'est Rogue ! C'était le seul à le juger comme un être humain je te rappelle… Et quand il le soignait chez toi, contrairement à nous, James n'était pas terrifié en le voyant !

Sirius s'assit sur son lit et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Lui-même avait encore beaucoup de mal à comprendre comment il avait put être aussi con avec James. Mais le mal était fait, et maintenant, James refusait de lui adresser la parole, pour la simple raison que Sirius le tabassait à chaque fois qu'il parlait.

Il avait déjà vu James et Rogue ensemble depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard. Mais il ne le supportait pas. Il ne supportait pas de voir que James lui parlait tranquillement, qu'il ne lui jetait pas de regards terrifiés… Il ne supportait pas de voir que Rogue avait ravi à Sirius la place de meilleur ami de James. Alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il l'avait mérité, que tout était de sa faute.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-James ? demanda Sirius en le voyant s'éloigner. Tu vas où ?

-Toilettes.

-OK, je t'attends devant la Grande Salle. Et si tu y es pas dans dix minutes, je viens te chercher par la peau du cou !

-Ah.

James s'éloigna, et Sirius jura :

-Non mais c'est pas possible !! Il va vraiment falloir qu'on retrouve notre James d'avant ! En temps normal, il m'aurait dit d'aller me faire foutre !

-En temps normal, il se serait pris au moins trois coups de pieds dans le visage s'il t'avait dit ça, Black ! coupa la voix de Lily.

-Oui, mais…

-Y a pas de mais ! Assume un peu la responsabilité de tes actes, Black ! Tu voulais le briser ? Ben t'as réussi ! Alors de quoi tu te plains ?

Sirius ne répondit rien. Parce qu'elle avait raison. Il avait _vraiment_ voulu briser James. Et il avait réussi.

Il regarda sa montre. Ca faisait déjà vingt minutes que James était parti… Il attrapa la carte du maraudeur, et l'alluma. James était bien aux toilettes. Ce qu'il aimait moins, c'était les noms des deux personnes à coté de lui.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James sortit des toilettes, et se lava rapidement les mains. Il se retourna vivement en voyant dans le miroir deux silhouettes derrière lui.

-Salut Potter !

James se figea en entendant la voix de Kalrane. Nott sourit à coté de lui.

-Ca faisait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu, petite pute.

-T'avais qu'à venir avec moi dans le monde moldu ! sourit Kalrane. Crois-moi, tu te serais bien amusé avec lui !

-Assez parlé, Potter… Je t'avais payé d'avance une séance, mais tu t'es démerdé pour être viré avant… Alors tu vas rattraper ton retard tout de suite… Tu t'agenouilles, et tu suces !

James hocha la tête de droite à gauche. Il voulut reculer, mais était plaqué contre les lavabos.

-Dépêche-toi, Potter ! ordonna Nott.

Il resta pétrifié, et Nott le saisit par les épaules, et le jeta par terre, tandis que Kalrane, le menaçant de sa baguette, l'obligeait à rester à genoux. Nott laissa tomber son pantalon et son caleçon.

-Ouvre la bouche !

Menacé par la baguette de Kalrane pointée sur sa nuque, James s'exécuta, et sentit le sexe du Serpentard glisser sur sa langue.

-Très bien… Maintenant suce-moi !

Dégoûté par ce qu'il faisait, James obéit, toujours sur la menace de la baguette de Kalrane, à coté de lui. Une porte claqua. Des éclairs illuminèrent la pièce. Lorsque la lumière redevint normale, James était recroquevillé par terre, Kalrane et Nott, propulsés à l'autre bout de la pièce, paralysés. Deux bras lui attrapèrent les épaules et l'aidèrent à s'asseoir.

-James !

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, et encore moins à parler. Il avait de plus en plus mal au cœur, au fur et à mesure qu'il manquait d'oxygène.

-_Respirio !_

Le sortilège n'eut aucun effet. James pinça les lèvres, essayant vainement de repousser la douleur qui lui martelait la poitrine de plus en plus férocement.

-James !

La voix de Severus, à coté de lui, le calma, et il réussit à reprendre sa respiration. Il inspira longuement plusieurs bouffées d'oxygène, avant de pouvoir recommencer à respirer normalement. Il leva les yeux vers Sirius et Severus, accroupis à coté de lui, puis vers McGonagall, surveillant du coin de l'œil Nott et Kalrane. Lorsqu'elle fut assurée que James allait mieux, elle lui dit :

-C'est bon, tu as juste fait une petite crise d'angoisse… Tu vas venir avec nous chez le directeur.

Il acquiesça, et suivit McGonagall dans le bureau de Dumbledore. La sous-directrice lui résuma rapidement les faits, puis termina :

-Dumbledore, je vous préviens ! Si vous ne me renvoyez pas ces deux-là immédiatement pour viol, je vous présente ma démission !

-Ce n'était pas un viol, professeur ! Potter a toujours travaillé pour nous, mais Black nous a assommés avant qu'on ait eu le temps de le payer ! Tiens, dit-il à James en glissant une poignée de pièces dans la poche de son jean, si ça peut te servir à payer ta drogue de taré…

-Vous ne pouvez pas nous renvoyer ! rugit Nott. Mon père fait parti du conseil d'administration ! Vous pouvez être sûr que si vous nous renvoyez, il en entendra parler !

-Quoi qu'il en soit, conseil de discipline pour tous les deux, dès ce soir. Nous verrons à ce moment là.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_James hurla de douleur._

_-Sirius, s'il te plait, arrête !! Ca fait mal…_

_-TA GUEULE !!_

_James se roula en boule, recevant encore plus de coups, et supplia :_

_-Sirius, arrête, je t'en supplie frappe pas, baise-moi si tu veux, mais frappe pas ça fait mal !_

_-JAMES ! James, réveille-toi !!_

Tout était noir autour de lui. Il était dans son dortoir. Sirius était assis sur son lit, juste à coté de lui.

-Eh, c'est bon, calme-toi, James…

Sirius avait une voix fatiguée. En ce moment, il était plus qu'épuisé à cause de James qui le réveillait toutes les nuits. D'autant plus qu'il restait avec lui une bonne heure, James étant trop terrorisé pour se rendormir.

-James ? Ecoute, je suis fatigué… Si tu veux rester avec moi, tu peux, mais alors tu viens dormir avec moi…

James le fixa du regard, et Sirius continua :

-Je vais rien te faire, je veux pas abuser de toi, je veux juste que tu dormes, frangin… Et moi aussi, je voudrais dormir.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, se leva, et se coucha dans le lit de Sirius en même temps que celui-ci. S'accrochant à son poignet, James finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius rentra dans la salle commune. James était assis dans un fauteuil, à coté de Lily qui lui expliquait une notion dans le livre ouvert devant eux. Depuis que James était revenu à Poudlard, Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu travailler autant, même s'il était encore en retard sur les autres. Plusieurs fois, il lui était même arrivé d'obliger James à fermer ses bouquins pour aller se coucher. Mais en même temps, il le comprenait : les ASPICS étaient dans moins d'un mois, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, James était persuadé que, s'il ne les obtenait pas, il serait obligé de retourner dans une maison clause, faute de pouvoir trouver un autre travail.

-Black ! appela Lily.

Sirius se dirigea vers eux, et Lily demanda :

-J'arrive pas à lui faire comprendre les algorithmes, en arithmancie. Comment tu lui expliquerais ça ?

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à coté de James, et fronça les sourcils en lisant rapidement le livre ouvert devant eux.

Trois heures plus tard, ils montèrent se coucher. James dormait toujours dans le lit de Sirius et, même s'il faisait toujours des cauchemars à longueur de nuits, Sirius le rassurait plus facilement que lorsque James dormait dans son propre lit.

Le lendemain, ils étaient tous les deux dans la Grande Salle en train de prendre leurs petits-déjeuners lorsque Remus et Peter entrèrent et s'assirent à coté d'eux. Une nuée de hiboux rentrèrent par les fenêtres, et James vit à nouveau la même chouette noire que la dernière fois se déposer devant lui, un rouleau de parchemin attaché à sa patte. Il la détacha, et devint immédiatement pâle en la lisant. Une quinte de toux le tira de la lecture de la lettre. Remus venait de s'étouffer en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sirius.

Remus ne répondit rien, mais tendit le journal à James, qui l'attrapa et commença à lire :

_**Dolorès Ombrage, Chef du département de l'emploi magique, instaure une loi pour réglementer l'usage de la magie chez les prostitués.**_

_Cette nouvelle loi, qui dès son vote a fait scandale au Ministère de la Magie, est pourtant passée, et applicable à toutes les personnes concernées du Royaume-Uni. Dans une interview, Dolorès Ombrage nous explique les principes de cette loi : "Selon cette loi, les prostitués se verront retirer l'usage de leurs baguettes magiques. S'il est constaté que les prostitués sont marqués, et n'ont violé aucun article de ma précédente loi les concernant, la Trace, présente naturellement chez tous mineurs, sera rétablie sur eux, peu importe leur âge. Leur baguette leur sera alors rendue, et la Trace alors rétablie nous permettra de contrôler les sortilèges qu'ils lanceront. Dans cette période de troubles, ils auront l'autorisation de lancer le sortilège du _stupéfix_, ainsi qu'un sortilège de nettoyage corporel, et un sortilège de contraception, compte-tenu de leur métier. Tout prostitué surpris à lancer un sortilège différent des deux cités précédemment se verra retirer sa baguette, et aura à payer une amende dont le prix variera en fonction du sortilège lancé. Cette loi n'est pas discriminatoire, _précise-t-elle_, elle est préventive. En effet, les personnes exerçant ce métier ayant pour la plupart des soucis d'argent, et par conséquent, étant incapables d'accéder à un niveau de vie correct, elles pourraient être tentées de suivre la voie de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Cette loi nous permettra donc de veiller à la sécurité de tous, conclut-elle, en précisant qu'elle " ne voudrait surtout pas que cette loi soit vue comme une loi discriminatoire"._

James resta figé. A coté de lui, Sirius, qui avait lu par dessus son épaule, lui dit assez sèchement :

-Tu n'as pas à obéir à cette loi.

-Si. Obligé.

-James ! Tu n'as pas à y obéir parce que tu ne te prostitues plus !

-Si j'ai pas mes ASPICS, je serais obligé…

-Non ! Ecoute-moi bien, il est hors de question que tu retournes dans une maison close ! Si t'as pas tes ASPICS, on s'arrangera, je veux bien que tu vives chez moi tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé un travail convenable, mais il n'est pas question que tu te prostitues, c'est clair ?

James ne répondit rien, les yeux fixés sur Sirius, qui reprit plus doucement :

-Tu t'es déjà chopé l'EMTM en te prostituant, je veux pas te perdre une deuxième fois vieux frère…

-Même si j'y retourne pas… Je suis marqué et inscrit sur leurs listes… Déjà que j'ai pas d'argent, je veux pas me choper une amende pour ne pas leur avoir donné ma baguette…

-Les lois du ministère ne s'appliquent pas forcément à Poudlard… Concentre-toi sur tes ASPICS, le reste tu verras après.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius avait finalement convaincu James de laisser ses bouquins une petite heure pour faire un tour à Pré-au-lard. James avait accepté après que Sirius lui eut promis qu'ils ne s'aventureraient pas vers le fond du village, et qu'ils resteraient aux alentours de l'allée commerçante. Ils rentrèrent chez Honeydukes, la chocolaterie. James n'y était pas allé depuis le début de l'année, passant ses week-ends entiers chez Matt. Mais il se contenta de jeter un œil sur les rayons, sachant qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour acheter quoi que ce soit.

Sirius leva les yeux vers James. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur les plaquettes de son chocolat préféré. Mais il regardait également le prix affiché en dessous d'un air dépité. Sirius s'approcha de lui, et demanda :

-Tu en veux ?

-Non, c'est pas grave, répondit James d'un air déçu.

Il fit volte-face, mais Sirius le rattrapa par le poignet.

-Reste là.

Sirius prit trois plaquettes parmi celles présentées, et les paya avant de les donner à James.

-Tiens.

-Je… T'étais pas obligé… Merci beaucoup.

-De rien.

Ils ressortirent du magasin, et continuèrent à parcourir l'allée commerçante, lorsqu'un cri retentit dans le village. Ils se retournèrent pour voir des mangemorts arriver vers eux. Instinctivement, ils partirent en courant dans la direction opposée, sans regarder où ils allaient. Ils tournèrent dans une petite ruelle, mais trois mangemorts les avaient suivis. Une porte s'ouvrit.

-Rentrez ! cria une voix.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux, et une femme d'une soixantaine d'année referma et verrouilla la porte derrière eux. Sirius remarqua que James s'était figé, sa main refermée sur son poignet. Il comprit pourquoi en voyant l'endroit où ils étaient. Le hall de la maison close. James leva les yeux vers Mme Jackwell, qui lui dit :

-C'est pas parce que tu es là que je vais t'obliger à reprendre le boulot, tu sais… Rien ne t'empêche de repartir dès que les mangemorts auront foutu le camp.

James acquiesça légèrement, toujours aussi pétrifié. Une porte s'ouvrit au fond du hall.

-Tiens !

Il leva les yeux vers Narcissa Malefoy, qui s'adressa à James.

-Mme Jackwell m'avait dit que vous ne travailliez plus ici. Visiblement, elle m'avait trompée…

-Pas du tout, coupa Sirius en s'interposant entre Narcissa et James. James ne travaille plus ici. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ma chère cousine ? Lucius serait incapable de te faire jouir au point que tu sois obligée de payer quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire ?

-Va te faire enculer, Sirius, grogna Narcissa, verte de rage.

-Excuse-moi, mais il me semble que c'est toi qui es ici pour te faire enculer, non ?

Narcissa était sur le point de rétorquer, lorsque Mme Jackwell demanda :

-Ca ne va pas, James ?

Sirius se retourna vers son meilleur ami. La main toujours crispée sur le poignet de Sirius, il transpirait à grosses gouttes alors qu'il faisait froid, et semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

-JAMES !

Sirius le saisit par les épaules, se sentant plus qu'impuissant face à une nouvelle crise d'angoisse de James. Ce dernier n'arrivait plus à respirer, et des larmes de douleur coulait sur ses joues. Une porte claqua, et une femme d'environ 30 ans entra. Elle obligea James à avaler une potion verte foncée, et aussitôt, il put reprendre sa respiration.

-Ca va, James ? demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça légèrement, continuant à inspirer longuement pour reprendre sa respiration. Sirius demanda :

-C'était quoi, comme potion ?

-Une simple potion calmante, répondit la jeune femme.

Face au regard interrogateur de Sirius, elle continue :

-J'avais commencé des études de médicomagie, mais un an avant mon diplôme, je n'avais plus d'argent pour payer ma dernière année. Donc je bosse ici…

Elle se rapprocha de James, et demanda :

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Ca va, merci, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Narcissa, qui venait de jeter un coup d'œil dehors, déclara :

-Les mangemorts sont partis, apparemment…

James et Sirius repartirent et rentrèrent à Poudlard. A peine arrivé, James se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, et rouvrit ses bouquins.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James ferma les yeux. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il était revenu à Poudlard. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à effacer ces images qui défilaient dans sa tête aussi clairement que des photographies, tous ses souvenirs du mois qu'il avait passé dans le monde moldu. Et cette sensation était accentuée par toutes les lettres qu'il recevait quotidiennement, désormais. Il rouvrit les yeux, et regarda la dernière qu'il avait reçue le matin même.

_Ma pute adorée,_

_Si tu savais comme je me languis de tes hurlements de jouissance… surtout quand tu venais réclamer de toi-même que je te défonce…_

_Je revois tes tortillements sous moi, surtout quand tu étais attaché aux montants de mon lit…_

_Et puis un jour, tu es parti… sans me demander mon avis… sans doute voulais-tu plus de queues pour te les enfourner… étant donné ton don pour cette matière, j'ai décidé de t'en procurer… tu sais où me trouver, à n'importe quel moment, je pourrai t'enculer…_

_De toute façon, je sais que je te reverrai bientôt, j'ai hâte de te posséder encore une fois…_

-Eh !

Sirius s'assit à coté de lui, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. James se recroquevilla légèrement contre lui, sans pouvoir repousser tous les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient. Sirius posa les yeux sur la lettre, et lui dit :

-Tu sais très bien que c'est des conneries ! T'as jamais demandé toi-même qu'il te défonce…

James replia ses genoux contre son torse, et répondit :

-Obligé… Il me payait en drogue… J'étais obligé de… Lui demander… Quand je supportais plus le manque…

- Tu devrais m'en parler, ça te ferait vraiment du bien, James…

Il le savait. Et il voulait en parler. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pas à Sirius. Même s'il était persuadé que Sirius ne le frapperait presque pas, il avait trop peur de lui. Il avait passé six mois à le frapper à chaque fois qu'il parlait, il pourrait très bien recommencer d'un moment à l'autre.

-James… Si tu veux pas m'en parler… Est-ce que tu préfèrerais pas me laisser voir ?

Etant né dans une famille adepte de magie noire, Sirius avait très vite appris à utiliser la légilimancie. Pas aussi bien que Rogue, mais suffisamment pour voir certains souvenirs dans l'esprit de quelqu'un. James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il voulait trop que Sirius comprenne vraiment ce qui s'était passé, qu'il comprenne pourquoi il ne voulait pas y retourner.

-Regarde-moi.

Sirius prit doucement son menton pour l'obliger à lever la tête, et plongea son regard dans celui de James. Il comprit très vite pourquoi James était resté aussi traumatisé. Les images défilaient devant ses yeux comme un diaporama. Des images à la fois toutes semblables et toutes différentes, des images plus horribles les unes que les autres. James, allongé sur un lit, pénétré à tour de rôle par trois hommes qui le défonçaient. James, à genoux, taillant une pipe à un homme qui ne devait pas être loin de 70 ans. James, menotté aux barreaux d'un lit, se contorsionnant dans des positions impossibles pour satisfaire un client obèse.

D'autres moments suivaient, animés cette fois : James, entièrement nu, agenouillé à quatre pattes, tenu en laisse par Matt tandis que deux de ses amis le pénétraient ensemble. James, à genoux sur un lit, entouré par cinq hommes qu'il suçait avant que ceux-ci ne lui éjacule au visage, couvrant son visage et ses cheveux d'un liquide blanc répugnant qui coulait sur son corps. James, dans le monde moldu, sortant de la maison close à 22 heures, mendiant dans la rue pour trouver quelque chose à grignoter. Une mère et sa petite fille de cinq ans passaient devant lui. La petite fille le regardaient étrangement, et la mère l'attrapait par le bras pour l'emmener plus loin, lui disant de ne pas s'approcher, que c'était trop sale. Puis d'autres moments, plus anciens. James, couché dans le lit de Nott qui lançait des railleries plus blessantes les unes que les autres, James procurant une fellation à un Rogue qui l'assaillait de sarcasmes.

Une dernière image apparut. Celle de James, seul dans le parc, assis contre un grand chêne. Visiblement, il pleurait. Il agita sa baguette et se lança un sortilège de lévitation, qui lui permit de s'asseoir sur l'une des branches les plus solides de l'arbre. Un autre coup de baguette fit apparaître une corde. James attacha la corde autour de la branche, avant de se la glisser autour du cou et de se laisser glisser dans le vide. Puis tout disparut. Ils étaient dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, James recroquevillé contre Sirius qui le serrait contre lui.

Sirius avait envie de vomir face à tout ce qu'il avait vu. James murmura :

-Je voulais pas attirer ton attention… Je te jure que je voulais vraiment me tuer… J'en pouvais plus…

Sirius se souvenait trop bien de ce qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il avait retrouvé James se balançant doucement au bout de la corde. Il se souvenait trop bien de la façon dont il l'avait frappé, engueulé, avant de l'obliger à rentrer au château. Alors qu'il avait juste besoin d'un minimum de réconfort, d'un minimum de chaleur.

Il comprit soudainement une phrase que lui avait dite McGonagall, lorsqu'il avait dit que James passait son temps avec Rogue. Et qu'elle avait répondu que James était simplement allé chercher un peu d'affection là où il en avait trouvé.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius monta dans le dortoir, pour voir, à nouveau, James assis sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur un parchemin.

-Toujours du même style ? demanda-t-il.

-Non. Un peu plus… poétique.

Sirius lui prit le parchemin, et lut :

A ma petite salope adorée…

Ta bouche aux plis sensuels est la première chose qui a guidé mon choix vers toi…

Imaginer tes lèvres de pute autour de mon sexe m'a longuement excité…

Quand tu m'as dit ton prénom, dont finalement on se fout, ta langue aussi est rentrée dans la valse…

Te représenter, léchant ma semence m'a totalement fait perdre les pédales.

Mais c'est en voyant ton cul que je me suis motivé réellement…

Entre ta bouche de salope et ton cul de chienne, je n'arrive pas à me décider.

Néanmoins, je sais que tu es né pour être baisé…

Tu as un corps parfait pour cette activité, deux orifices ne demandant qu'à être pris, repris et défoncés…

Tu es destiné à avoir tes deux trous remplis en permanence…

Quand je te retrouverai, ce sera le cas, et tu me supplieras de te mener à nouveau vers la jouissance.

Si tu ne viens pas à moi de ton plein gré, ton cul te mènera tout de même à moi…

Car tu as beau ignorer tes instincts pervers, mais tu es né pour être baisé.

Ma petite salope adorée…

Sirius resta un instant bouche bée devant la lettre, avant de la chiffonner, cherchant à dissimuler au mieux le sentiment de rage grandissant en lui. Il finit par murmurer :

-Arrête de les ouvrir, James, ça vaudra mieux…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James et Sirius étaient allongés dans l'herbe fraîche de juin, Sirius, étendu sur le dos en train de regarder les oiseaux volés, James, à plat ventre, la tête dans les mains, les yeux fixés sur le bouquin posé devant lui. Maintenant que le mois de juin était là, les ASPICS lui semblaient terriblement proches, et il ne comprenait toujours rien aux cours, qui faisaient toujours référence à des notions compliquées vues pendant qu'il n'était pas là. Et malgré les explications de Sirius, Remus et Lily, et les cours particuliers de McGonagall quatre fois par semaine, il était de plus en plus perdu.

-Tiens ! remarqua Sirius. C'est maintenant qu'on est censés se planquer !

James rigola légèrement. Ce matin, Dumbledore avait fait une annonce, selon laquelle les barrières de sécurité entourant le collège devraient être désactivées pendant cinq minutes, vers 14 heures, pour être immédiatement réinstallées avec des sortilèges de protection supplémentaires. Il avait ajouté que, pendant ce temps là, les élèves devront tout de même être sur leurs gardes au cas quasiment impossible où des mangemorts en profiteraient. Comme si des mangemorts allaient être au courant que la sécurité du collège serait nulle pendant cinq minutes… Visiblement, tous les élèves prenaient ces consignes aussi sérieusement qu'eux : les trois quarts de Poudlard étaient actuellement dans le parc, allongés sur l'herbe à bavarder ou réviser.

Soudain, une gigantesque explosion retentit, et pas moins d'une centaine de mangemorts, suivis derrière eux par des détraqueurs, franchirent sans difficultés les portes du château. La température chuta d'une vingtaine de degrés à l'approche des détraqueurs, et un vent de panique se répandit dans le parc. Des élèves hurlaient, courraient dans tous les sens pour échapper aux mangemorts qui étaient à présent dans le parc. Le ciel était devenu aussi noir que s'ils avaient été en pleine nuit, toujours à cause des détraqueurs. James tomba à genoux. Des voix revenaient dans son esprit, aussi clairement que si quelqu'un avait parlé à coté de lui.

_Dépêche-toi, petite pute, tu t'agenouilles, et tu suces !_

_Tu veux vraiment me provoquer ? Je croyais t'avoir prévenu de ce qui t'arriverais si tu me ramenais moins de 200 livres par jour !_

_DEGAGE DE CE DORTOIR !! Je t'ai déjà dit 100 fois que je ne veux pas que tu m'approches !!_

Une voix, un peu plus réelle cette fois, cria :

-Il est là !

Deux mains fermes lui immobilisèrent les poignets et le forcèrent à se relever, mais le lâchèrent au moment où un éclair jaune les illuminait. Une autre main l'attrapa, et l'obligea à courir. Il ne voyait plus rien, il ne pouvait que courir en évitant de tomber, suivant la personne qui lui tenait toujours le poignet fermement. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et l'obliger à se baisser. Puis la main le lâcha, et il s'écroula dans une surface moelleuse ressemblant à un canapé. Il regarda autour de lui. Il faisait beaucoup plus chaud, et les voix qu'il entendait tout à l'heure avaient disparues. Il était dans la cabane hurlante, avec Sirius, Remus et Peter.

-Ca va, James ? demanda Sirius.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en fermant les yeux. Un peu plus éloigné, Peter regardait Sirius rassurer James du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Depuis le début de l'année, il était déchiré entre la sympathie et la gratitude qu'il éprouvait pour James, celui-ci étant le seul à avoir participé à son intégration auprès de Sirius et Remus, et la peur qu'il avait des mangemorts et de Voldemort. Il n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais dit à personne que c'était lui qui avait indiqué à Voldemort où vivaient les parents de James, une semaine avant qu'ils ne soient tous les deux tués. Il n'avait pas non plus dit à qui que ce soit que c'était lui qui avait dit à la tenancière de la maison close qu'il connaissait quelqu'un, dans Broadway Street, qui recherchait désespérément du travail. De la même façon que personne ne savait que c'était lui qui était allé voir Matt pour lui dire que James était dans la maison close, et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à le cueillir pour l'offrir au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas savoir que Matt l'exploiterait sexuellement jusqu'à traumatiser James, il pensait juste qu'il le conduirait à Voldemort pour qu'il devienne un de ses serviteurs…

Il s'en voulait de plus en plus d'être à l'origine de tout ce que James avait subi cette année, mais en même temps… En même temps, il savait pertinemment que c'était la seule solution pour que Voldemort épargne sa mère. Ses menaces avaient été suffisamment claires.

Il aurait tellement voulu en parler, ne serait-ce qu'à ses amis… Mais il n'avait pas pu. James avait déjà assez de problèmes entre ses retenues permanentes, ses cours, et ses week-ends passés chez Matt. Sirius passait son temps à le tabasser pour la simple raison qu'il se prostituait, il n'osait même pas imaginer sa réaction s'il lui apprenait qu'il obéissait à Voldemort. Et Remus lui aussi avait suffisamment de problèmes avec sa lycanthropie.

Depuis que James était revenu à Poudlard, Peter ne lui avait pas décroché un mot, restant terriblement froid avec lui, non seulement à cause de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, mais également parce que son retour avait détruit la seule porte de sortie qu'il voyait encore possible. Après le renvoi de James, Peter était à deux doigts de prendre son courage à deux mains pour tout avouer à Sirius, mais avant qu'il ne se décide vraiment, James était revenu, et Sirius passait tout son temps avec lui, à le rassurer, à calmer ses crises d'angoisse, à l'aider à travailler… Même s'il savait que James avait plus que jamais besoin d'affection, et surtout venant de la part de Sirius, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, lui aussi ayant plus que jamais besoin de ses amis. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'osait pas le dire, il se souvenait trop bien des réactions que Sirius avait quelques mois plus tôt lorsque James lui balançait des appels au secours. Il ne pouvait que se taire, rester avec eux, dissimuler au maximum sa culpabilité envers James, par une attitude froide, tout en continuant à fournir au Seigneur des Ténèbres toutes les informations qu'il désirait. Au moins, il sauverait sa mère…

Deux heures plus tard, après moult tremblements de James et Peter, ils entendirent quelqu'un venir vers la cabane hurlante. Ils pointèrent leurs baguettes sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit pour faire place à Rogue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda Sirius.

-Je vous cherchais. Les professeurs et les aurors ont réussi à faire partir les mangemorts, Dumbledore veut voir tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle pour faire l'appel et s'assurer que tout le monde est là.

-OK, on arrive.

Ils ressortirent de la cabane, et montèrent dans la Grande Salle, visiblement complète. En les voyant entrer, Dumbledore déclara :

-Bon, nous allons commencer l'appel. Je vous demanderais de garder le silence jusqu'à la fin, et de manifester clairement votre présence en levant la main à l'appel de votre nom.

Il commença, lisant les noms sur une longue liste au fur et à mesure que les élèves levaient la main à l'évocation d'un nom. Une heure plus tard, la fin approchait, Dumbledore étant rendu aux noms commençant par R.

-Jenny Raven ?

-Présente !

-Steve Robbins ?

-Présent !

-Eoria Rogue ?

-…

Un silence de mort répondit. Dumbledore leva la tête, scrutant la table des Gryffondors où elle devrait normalement se trouver, puis rappela :

-Eoria ?

Des murmures emplissaient la salle au fur et à mesure que le silence d'Eoria se prolongeait.

-S'il vous plait ! Quelqu'un a-t-il vu Eoria après l'attaque ?

Un murmure de négation répondit. Soudain, deux hiboux s'engouffrèrent par une fenêtre ouverte, et se posèrent devant le directeur. L'un d'entre eux portait un colis assez petit. L'autre portait une enveloppe rouge vif reconnaissable à la fumée qui s'en échappait. Par réflexe, Dumbledore ouvrit d'abord la beuglante, et tous les élèves se bouchèrent les oreilles, attendant d'être assourdit par une voix hurlante. Mais ce fut une voix très calme, glaciale, totalement dépourvue de chaleur humaine, qui s'éleva de l'enveloppe.

_Dumbledore,_

_Je pense que maintenant, tu as du remarquer qu'une de tes élèves a été enlevée pendant l'attaque de mes mangemorts. Elle est actuellement dans mon manoir, en très bonne santé. Cette gamine ne m'intéresse pas, et je suis prêt à la libérer, à une condition. Livrez-moi James Potter, et Eoria sera libérée sans qu'elle n'ait été maltraitée d'aucune façon. Le colis joint à cette lettre contient un portoloin ensorcelé pour que seul James puisse l'utiliser. Il le conduira à mon manoir. Fais-lui savoir qu'il a 24 heures pour se rendre, après quoi Eoria sera exécutée. 24 heures, pas une seconde de plus._

La voix de Voldemort se tut, et un silence glacial s'installa dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards étant fixés sur James. Puis Dumbledore déclara très calmement :

-Je demanderais à James Potter de me suivre dans mon bureau. Les préfets de chaque maison sont priés de ramener les élèves dont ils sont responsables dans leurs salles communes respectives, et de s'assurer qu'ils n'en sortent pas avant demain matin.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Non, coupa Dumbledore.

-Professeur ! rugit James. Mes parents sont morts devant moi, ma sœur a été enlevée à cause de moi !! Vous croyez vraiment que je vais le laisser tuer Eoria sans rien faire ? C'est moi qu'il veut ! Laissez-moi y aller…

McGonagall, à coté de Dumbledore, répondit :

-Albus… James est majeur. Nous n'avons pas le droit de lui interdire d'y aller, nous ne sommes pas responsables de ses actes. Cependant, James, nous vous le déconseillons très fortement.

-Si j'y vais pas, Eoria sera tuée. Moi il veut juste que je rentre à son service. Alors autant faire le moins de morts possibles…

-James, je pense que vous ne mesurez pas ce que le fait de rentrer au service de Vous-Savez-Qui implique, murmura McGonagall. S'engager auprès de lui est un aller simple !

-Désolé, professeur, mais comme vous venez de le dire, je suis majeur. Et c'est ma décision.

Dumbledore et McGonagall échangèrent un regard, puis le directeur acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Nous aurons le temps d'en reparler, James. En effet, vous êtes majeur, je n'ai pas le droit de vous l'interdire, je ne peux que vous le déconseiller très fortement. Mais si jamais vous ne changez pas d'avis, je vous demanderais juste de faire attention à vous. Et à lui. Il est bien plus dangereux que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

-Je sais. Professeur, avant d'y aller, est-ce que je pourrais juste aller voir Sirius ? Au cas où… Où je reviendrais pas.

-Allez-y.

James sortit du bureau, et se dirigea vers la salle commune.

-Permets-moi de te dire que tu es taré, James.

-J'sais.

Sirius le prit par les épaules, et murmura :

-Fais gaffe à toi.

Il acquiesça, et murmura :

-Faut que j'y aille. Dumbledore m'attend.

Sirius approuva d'un hochement de tête, et serra brièvement la main de James, avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il retourna vers le bureau directorial, lorsqu'une voix l'appela :

-Eh, James !

Il se retourna vers Rogue, qui lui dit :

-Ecoute… C'est vraiment super sympa ce que tu fais pour ma sœur.

James haussa les épaules, et Rogue reprit :

-Je te demanderais une chose. Si jamais il veut que tu rentres à son service en échange de sa libération… Refuse. Mais dis-lui que tu connais un expert en potions qui serait ravi de remplacer le sien, qui a été emprisonné à Askaban l'année dernière, OK ?

-OK.

James remonta dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Un pendentif représentant un serpent argenté était posé devant lui.

-Vous êtes vraiment sûr de ce que vous faites, James ?

-Oui.

-Alors bonne chance.

Le Gryffondor tendit la main et enfila le pendentif autour de son cou. Celui-ci se mit à trembler sous l'effet d'un de ses battements de cœur, et, aussitôt, une secousse l'attira par le nombril, et il fut aspiré dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il retomba à plat ventre sur un sol dur. Il était au milieu d'une gigantesque lande écossaise ou irlandaise, il ne savait pas trop. Des marécages recouverts d'une herbe jaune s'étendaient à perte de vue. James fronça les sourcils : pourquoi le portoloin l'avait-il attiré ici ? Il regarda autour de lui pendant une dizaine de secondes, avant de comprendre subitement : le manoir de Voldemort était probablement recouvert de maléfices de dissimulation et d'invisibilité. Mais lui, il était parfaitement visible aux yeux des mangemorts probablement postés aux entrées du manoir. Il fit un pas en arrière, avant de sentir un bras lui encercler fermement la poitrine, l'empêchant totalement de bouger.

-Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, souffla la voix de Matt à son oreille.

* * *

Reviews, please !!


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour à tous !

Nouveau chapitre pour vous servir, ma bêta, moi-même, et la fantastique connexion Internet de ma bêta nous excusons humblement pour ce retard... (Octo, continue à pirater la connexion des voisins, ça marche très bien !!!).

Sur ce, je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter...

ENJOY !!

* * *

Rosier baissa la tête.

-Non, Maître. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu arriver. Le portoloin a été activé, ce qui prouve que James Potter avait visiblement l'intention de se rendre… Mais personne ne l'a vu ici.

-Qui était de garde, devant le manoir ?

-C'était Matt. Mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis, il est sans doute en réunion au ministère, pour les affaires internationales…

-Possible… Ou pas. Trouve le moi, Rosier, et dis-lui de venir me voir dans les plus brefs délais.

-A vos ordres, Maître.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Matt attrapa le hibou noir, et détacha le rouleau de parchemin attaché à sa patte.

_Matt,_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait que c'est toi qui a le gamin, et il est près à tout pour le récupérer. Il était déjà dans une fureur folle en apprenant qu'il avait disparu, s'il te retrouve avec lui, permets-moi de te dire que je donne pas cher de ta peau. Un conseil, ramène-lui le gamin en lui disant qu'il y a eu une erreur d'aiguillage du portoloin, et que tu l'as retrouvé par hasard, c'est ta seule chance de t'en tirer vivant ! Fais ce que tu veux, bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un conseil, mais je ne tiens pas à perdre mon meilleur ami._

_Amicalement,_

_Erwan Rosier._

Matt posa la lettre sur la table basse. Comme s'il allait rendre le gamin au Seigneur des Ténèbres, maintenant qu'il l'avait pour lui tout seul… Sa maison était protégée par de nombreux sortilèges de dissimulation et de protection, même le mage noir le plus redouté de tous les temps n'arriverait jamais à en venir à bout. Soupirant, il retourna dans sa chambre, et détacha les cordes qui immobilisaient un James pâle couvert de marques de coups sur tout son corps.

-Allez, tu vas pouvoir reprendre là où tu en étais rendu ! Suce-moi !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James ferma les yeux. Il était là depuis trois jours, et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il était actuellement enfermé dans un placard glacial et étroit, mais il en profitait au maximum. Lorsque Matt le faisait sortir de ce placard, c'était pour abuser de lui à volonté, lui balançant des _doloris_ à répétition s'il essayait de se débattre. Il était exténué, et voulait à tout prix se reposer. Mais il était installé trop inconfortablement pour réussir à s'endormir. Soudain, une blancheur éclatante l'éblouit. Matt venait d'ouvrir le placard.

-Relève-toi !

Tiré vers le haut, il se remit sur ses jambes comme il le put, et se laissa traîner par Matt, qui expliqua brièvement :

-Tu dors dans mon lit, cette nuit.

Il acquiesça, vaguement soulagé. Même si les nuits qu'il passait dans le lit de Matt étaient loin d'être agréables, au moins, il était sûr de réussir à dormir une heure ou deux. L'homme détacha ses mains, et James massa ses poignets ensanglantés. Matt lui jeta un sortilège coagulant, avant de le faire rentrer dans sa chambre, et de le jeter sur son lit. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître deux paires de menottes qui s'attachèrent à nouveau autour de ses poignets. James laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur lorsque Matt le pénétra violemment, l'obligeant à se cambrer sous ses coups de butoir. La douleur devint insupportable, et un véritable hurlement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Matt le frappa violemment, et ordonna :

-Tais-toi !

James ferma les yeux, n'arrivant plus à supporter la douleur aveuglante qu'il ressentait au niveau des hanches. Une porte claqua. Une voix aiguë, glacée, dépourvue de chaleur humaine résonna loin, très loin de lui :

-Je ne te dérange pas, Matt ?

La douleur diminua. La même voix glacée ordonna :

-Rosier, occupe-toi du gamin. Et toi, Anderson… _Endoloris !_

Un hurlement de douleur résonna.

-Maintenant, tu me suis, et je ne te conseille pas d'essayer de filer…

Les menottes autour de ses poignets se détachèrent. Quelqu'un l'enroula dans une couverture, et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien. Il sombra dans un long trou noir.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Il ressentait une sensation bizarre, indéfinissable. Il mit quelques secondes à l'identifier : il allait bien. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui paraissait être une éternité, il n'avait mal nul part. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé dans un lit à baldaquins, recouvert par une épaisse couette verte foncée. Il essaya de se redresser, mais n'arriva pas à bouger, probablement immobilisé par un _petrificus totalus_. Encore épuisé, il ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête tomber contre la pile d'oreillers sur lesquels il était appuyé. Il les rouvrit deux secondes après en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir sur une personne qu'il reconnut tout de suite comme Voldemort. James n'aurait pas sut dire s'il était beau ou non, ses cheveux noirs et son visage charmeur contrastant horriblement avec ses yeux noirs injectés de sang et sa peau d'une pâleur maladive. Il s'approcha de lui, et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Enfin réveillé ?

Toujours pétrifié, James était incapable de parler. Voldemort agita sa baguette, et James pu à nouveau bouger et parler normalement. Se redressant légèrement, il demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Comment vous m'avez retrouvé ?

Le mage noir approcha ses longs doigts pales du visage du Gryffondor, qui s'écarta brusquement lorsqu'il toucha légèrement sa joue. Voldemort sourit :

-Matt t'aurais traumatisé à ce point ?

-Il est où ? demanda James, soudainement effrayé.

-Sous bonne surveillance. Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien m'assurer personnellement qu'il ne te retouche plus… Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que ce collier n'était qu'un simple portoloin… Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi Matt ne le voyait pas autour de ton cou, ni pourquoi tu n'arrivais pas à l'enlever ? Je m'étais douté qu'il y aurait eu une tentative d'enlèvement de sa part… Le collier est doté d'un sortilège de localisation, qui m'a permis de te retrouver en quelques minutes… Même s'il m'a bien fallu trois jours pour faire sauter les protections érigées autour de sa maison.

Voldemort laissa ses doigts circuler entre les cheveux et le visage de James, celui-ci se laissant faire, terrorisé.

-Tu n'es pas un Gryffondor pour rien, tu sais ? reprit-il. Venir jusqu'ici pour récupérer une gamine sans importance…

-Laissez-la repartir ! s'écria James. Vous… Vous aviez dit que vous la laisseriez partir si je venais !

-Ca peut être vrai… Ca va dépendre de toi. Je la laisserais repartir quand tu m'auras donné ce que je veux.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Nous en reparlerons en temps voulu. Tu es encore fatigué, je ne voudrais pas que tes capacités de réflexion en soient altérées. Rassure-toi, la gamine sera convenablement traitée jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes une réponse définitive.

Voldemort tira de sa poche une potion ambrée que James reconnut aisément.

-Bois ça, c'est une potion de sommeil. Le traitement de Matt t'as plus fatigué que je ne le pensais…

James céda, et avala la potion que Voldemort laissait couler entre ses lèvres. Il sentit ses yeux se fermer, et sa tête retomber contre les oreillers.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était toujours allongé dans le grand lit, mais constata qu'il n'était plus pétrifié, et beaucoup moins fatigué. La porte s'ouvrit sur le grand frère d'Evan Rosier.

-Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il.

-Mieux.

Rosier s'assit sur le bord du lit, et dit à James :

-Laisse-toi faire. Je veux juste vérifier que tu es totalement guéri.

James le laissa lui lancer un sortilège de diagnostique, et le mangemort lui dit :

-J'ai réussi à me procurer des potions contre l'EMTM. T'es encore malade, et si tu ne prends pas de potions l'infection va repartir de plus belle. Tiens, bois ça.

James but docilement la potion que Rosier lui tendit, puis il finit de l'examiner, avant de lui demander :

-Tu penses pouvoir te lever ?

-Oui.

-D'accord.

Il lui désigna une porte au fond de la chambre, et continua :

-Va te prendre une douche. On t'a laissé des vêtements propres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudra te voir après, je viendrais te chercher dans une demie-heure.

James acquiesça, et Rosier ressortit. Le Gryffondor descendit de son lit, constatant qu'il avait été habillé avec un bas de pyjama noir. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais au bout de trois pas, une douleur intense lui vrilla les hanches, l'empêchant de marcher sans boiter. Lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, il prenait quotidiennement une potion qui l'aidait à marcher normalement, mais ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'en avait pas pris, et la douleur revenait de plus en plus intensément. Il réussit tout de même à marcher vers la salle de bains, constituée d'une cabine de douche aussi grande qu'une baignoire, des toilettes, et un lavabo, au bord duquel était posés une serviette blanche épaisse, ainsi que des vêtements. James y jeta rapidement un œil : il s'agissait d'une robe noire, semblable à celle de son uniforme, à la différence qu'il n'y avait pas de badge dessus, et d'un pantalon noir. En essayant de ne pas se faire encore plus mal aux hanches, il enleva son bas de pyjama, et rentra dans la douche. Il ouvrit le robinet, et un jet d'eau délicieusement chaude coula sur sa tête. Il pencha la tête en arrière, laissant l'eau couler sur sa nuque, et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, savourant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était parti de Poudlard une sensation agréable.

Il sortit de la douche quelques minutes plus tard. Finissant de s'essuyer les cheveux avec la serviette, il s'assit sur le lit, et regarda plus en détail la chambre dans laquelle il était. Les murs, noirs, tout simples, n'étaient décorés d'aucun cadre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Un buffet était posé dans le coin en face de lui, et, juste en face du grand lit à baldaquins, une fenêtre laissait voir un grand parc. James n'essaya même pas d'ouvrir la fenêtre, il se doutait qu'elle avait été condamnée.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Rosier revint.

-Allez, suis-moi.

Il le suivit du mieux qu'il pu, et le mangemort l'entraîna dans un dédale de couloir tous ressemblant, tous identiques, éclairés uniquement par les chandelles accrochées au mur et des petites lucarnes tout en haut des murs. Puis il s'arrêta devant une grande porte en chêne semblable à celle de l'entrée de Poudlard. Rosier frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

-Vas y, rentre…

Il poussa légèrement James à l'intérieur, qui avança dans une salle immense aux murs gris. Deux fauteuils étaient posés au milieu de la salle. Voldemort, assis dans le fauteuil faisant face à la porte, le regarda avancer, avant de désigner le deuxième fauteuil.

-Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, James…

James s'assit, s'attendant à tout et n'importe quoi, mais rien ne se passa. Il remarqua que, dans le coin de la salle, tout au fond, Matt était debout, enchaîné contre le mur, fusillant James du regard pendant qu'un immense serpent tournait autour de lui, l'empêchant de bouger. Le visage de Matt était couvert de plaies et de contusions, et James se doutait qu'il ne tiendrait pas debout sans les chaînes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Voldemort d'une voix calme, il n'a pour l'instant eu qu'un très léger avant goût de la punition qui l'attend…

Il jeta un œil vers Matt, et continua :

-Matt manque singulièrement de bonnes manières… Il n'a visiblement jamais appris à traiter un sang pur issu d'une aussi noble lignée que la tienne avec le respect qui t'est dû…

James resta silencieux un moment, avant de demander :

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Tu le sais très bien. Rentre à mon service. Et je libère la gamine.

Une voix, qui semblait remonter à un million d'années, rejaillit dans sa tête :

_« Si jamais il veut que tu rentres à son service en échange de sa libération… Refuse. Mais dis-lui que tu connais un expert en potions qui serait ravi de remplacer le sien, qui a été emprisonné à Askaban l'année dernière, OK ? »_

-Mes réserves de magie sont à leur plus bas niveau, je ne vous serais d'aucune utilité. Mais je connais quelqu'un, un expert en potion, qui vous proposerait de remplacer votre Maître dans cette matière qui a été emprisonnée l'année dernière.

-Ah bon ? Et qui donc ?

-Severus Rogue, le frère d'Eoria.

-Hum… Pourquoi pas… Mais je tiens quand même beaucoup à un jeune prodige comme toi, tu sais. Crois-moi, je ne te lâcherais pas aussi facilement.

-Je ne pourrais vous être utile en rien, de toute façon ! Ma magie a disparue…

-Oui, sous l'effet d'une déprime… C'est assez courant chez les sorciers de ton âge… Ta magie reviendra dans son intégralité dans un ou deux mois, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire là-dessus. Maintenant, James… Explique-moi vraiment _pourquoi_ tu ne veux pas rentrer à mon service.

-Il est hors de question que je tue gratuitement par simple _amusement_. Vous pouvez être sûr que je ne me rallierais jamais à quelqu'un comme vous… De la même façon que je ne me rallierais même pas à quelqu'un qui vous obéit.

Voldemort sourit légèrement, avant de répondre :

-Pourtant, c'est déjà fait…

-Comment ça ? demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé par qui la tenancière de ta maison close a pu savoir que tu cherchais du travail ? Par qui elle a pu savoir où tu habitais ? Par quel hasard l'un de tes premiers clients s'est avéré être l'un de mes mangemorts ? Pourquoi il a tenu à ce que tu travailles exclusivement pour lui même si tu étais, à cette époque, loin d'être aussi expérimenté que tu ne l'est maintenant ? Tu ne te demande pas qui est derrière tout ça ?

-Qui ?

-C'est dingue l'effet que peuvent faire quelques menaces… Surtout lorsqu'elles visent directement la famille de quelqu'un d'aussi peureux que Pettigrow.

-Peter ? C'est pas possible ! protesta James.

-Je ne t'oblige pas à me croire sur parole…

Voldemort agita sa baguette, et une gigantesque pensine apparut à coté de lui. Il prit une fiole contenant un souvenir, qu'il versa dans la pensine.

-Après toi, James !

Le Gryffondor hésita un instant, avant de plonger dans la brume qui tournait dans le grand bloc en pierre. Il se sentit faire une chute sans fin, avant de finalement atterrir dans une ruelle sombre. Voldemort atterrit à coté de lui.

-Tu pourras constater qu'il s'agit des souvenirs de Peter. Tu sais bien entendu qu'il est impossible de falsifier les souvenirs d'un esprit aussi faible… Seul leur propriétaire peut falsifier des souvenirs, et Peter en serait incapable.

James acquiesça vaguement, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette de Peter courant dans cette ruelle sombre. Il s'arrêta devant une porte, à laquelle il frappa. Celle-ci s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, et James et Voldemort le suivirent. Peter faisait face à un homme que James reconnut comme Lucius Malefoy. Le Gryffondor gémit :

-Où est ma mère ?

-Tu la retrouveras quand on l'aura décidé.

Lucius agrippa le col de la robe de Peter, et demanda :

-Tu sais ce que veux le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Où est la maison des Potter ?

-Non ! S'il vous plait… Ne les tuez pas !

-Qu'est-ce que tu choisis, Pettigrow, c'est ta mère, ou les parents de James ? Au choix…

Peter baissa la tête, et demanda :

-James… Vous ne lui ferez rien, à lui ?

-Ca, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Dépêche-toi, je me répète pour la dernière fois : où habitent les parents de James ?

Un silence s'installa, suivi d'un murmure à peine audible :

-17 Broadway Street.

Le décor bascula, et ils atterrirent dans une pièce que James reconnut comme celle que Voldemort et lui venaient de quitter, dans le manoir. Peter était agenouillé face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, assis dans son fauteuil. Peter gémissait :

-S'il vous plait… Vous… Vous aviez promis qu'il n'arriverait rien à James !!

-Je t'avais promis que je ne le tuerais pas… Il est encore en vie ! Maintenant arrête de protester, Pettigrow. Tu vas dans cette maison close, et tu leur dis que James recherche désespérément du travail…

-Même si j'y allais… James n'accepterais jamais ! Il a bien trop de fierté pour se prostituer…

-Ca c'est ce que tu crois… Maintenant arrête de te faire des états d'âme, et vas-y ! A moins que tu ne préfères que mes mangemorts rendent visite à ta mère ?

-Non ! S'il vous plait… C'est d'accord…

-Tu vois, quand tu veux ! Allez, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !

A nouveau le décor bascula. Peter était à Pré-au-lard, dans une ruelle d'où il pouvait voir la rue principale tout en restant caché. Il vit James avancer rapidement dans l'allée, puis tourner vers la ruelle qui donnait accès à la maison close. Il s'avança, pour voir James rentrer dans le grand bâtiment. Puis il fit demi-tour, et alla frapper à la porte d'une maison que James ne connaissait que trop bien. Matt ouvrit la porte, et demanda :

-Alors ?

-James est dans la maison close. Vous n'avez plus qu'à l'embaucher.

Voldemort attrapa le poignet de James, et le tira vers le haut, le ramenant dans la salle sombre qu'ils avaient quittée. Le mage noir se tourna vers James, qui gardait les yeux fixés sur la pensine.

-Alors ? Tu penses toujours avoir des amis qui te sont fidèles ?

James ne répondit rien. Il gardait encore devant les yeux l'image de Peter révélant l'endroit où ses parents vivaient à Malefoy, Peter le vendant à Voldemort, puis à Matt…

-C'est pas… Possible… murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

-Tu l'as bien vu toi-même, James… répondit le mage noir, nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur.

-NON ! rugit James. C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !!!!!!!!

Une bouffée de chaleur sembla apparaître dans sa poitrine, pour remonter lentement mais sûrement vers son cerveau. Il avait l'impression que sa peau était en ébullition, mais bizarrement, n'en ressentait aucune douleur… Ses pieds décollaient du sol, des bourrasques de vent le frappaient, menaçant de l'emporter à n'importe quel moment. Malgré lui, un cri déchirant franchi ses lèvres, menaçant de rendre sourd quiconque s'approchait d'un peu trop près. La bouffée de chaleur devenait cette fois de plus en plus présente, envahissante… Puissante.

D'autres personnes hurlaient. Des éclairs valsaient devant lui, autour de lui, sans qu'il n'arrive à contrôler quoi que ce soit. Petit à petit, la bouffée de chaleur disparut, au fur et à mesure qu'il ressentait un profond épuisement. Quelqu'un attrapa son poignet, et passa autour quelque chose de glacé, peut-être un bracelet en métal… Et tout s'arrêta. Il se sentit retomber sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

Il se sentait plus qu'épuisé, incapable de se relever, incapable même d'ouvrir les yeux. Il voulait juste rester ici le plus longtemps possible, étendu sur le sol de pierre, sans avoir besoin de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Loin, très loin de lui, une voix demanda :

-Maître ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

-Non, c'est bon, répondit une voix glacée. Ramène le gamin dans sa chambre, et laisse le se reposer. Donne-lui toute l'eau et la nourriture qu'il demandera, mais ne lui enlève pas le bracelet.

-A vos ordres, Maître.

James sentit deux bras se glisser sous ses épaules et ses genoux, et il fut soulevé du sol. La personne qui le portait parcourut quelques mètres, avant de l'allonger sur une surface moelleuse et confortable. _Un lit_, pensa James. L'homme souleva sa tête pour la reposer sur un oreiller épais. La personne s'assit à coté de lui, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Puis il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de remonter ses couvertures jusqu'à son cou. James l'entendit s'éloigner. Ne cherchant plus à se maintenir éveillé, il sombra dans un mélange de sommeil et d'inconscience.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Il se réveilla pour voir Voldemort assis sur le bord de son lit, à coté de lui.

-Et tu me disais que tu n'avais plus aucunes réserves de magie, hein ? sourit le mage noir.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda James en se redressant.

-La découverte de ce qu'a fait Peter a provoqué un choc émotionnel en toi. Ce choc a libéré toutes les réserves de magie que ta déprime avait… emprisonné.

-Comment ça ?

-A partir de l'âge où les enfants commencent à voir apparaître ces pouvoirs magiques, ceux-ci éprouvent constamment le besoin d'être exploités, utilisés… C'est pour ça que chez ces enfants privés de baguettes, ils "explosent" de temps en temps sous le coup d'une émotion… Dans ton cas, ta déprime bloquait tes réserves de magie, les empêchaient de s'exprimer pleinement. Mais elles continuaient à apparaître, et à s'accumuler en toi. Le choc émotionnel que tu as subi devant les souvenirs de Peter avait détruit ces barrières, et libéré d'un seul coup toute la magie qui s'était accumulée en toi depuis le début de l'année. Et elle était telle que tu n'as pas réussi à la maîtriser. Mais ça t'as beaucoup épuisé, et quand tu n'as plus eu suffisamment de forces pour supporter ce débordement de magie, un de mes mangemorts à réussi à te mettre un bracelet pour brider ta magie, et l'empêcher de s'accumuler. Ne t'inquiète pas, rajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression effrayée de James, je t'enlèverais ce bracelet dès que tu te seras remis. Mais la découverte que tu as faite est encore susceptible de réveiller en toi d'autres "débordements" de ce type, et je préfère ne pas prendre de risques. _Oubliettes !_ Maintenant, revenons-en à ma proposition.

James n'avait pratiquement rien ressenti suite au sort, pour lui, il ne s'était absolument rien passé… Même s'il avait la désagréable impression qu'un souvenir important lui échappait… Il se redressa encore un peu plus dans son lit, s'asseyant totalement, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres souffla :

-Joins-toi à moi. Jure-moi de me servir. Et je laisse partir la gamine.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne vous servirais à rien, même maintenant que ma magie est revenue, vous avez bien vu que je suis incapable de la contrôler…

-Tu y arriveras au bout de quelques jours… Mais dis-moi, tu m'avais bien parlé d'un jeune prodige en potions qui me proposait ses services ?

-Oui, il serait prêt à vous rencontrer. Si vous laissez partir sa sœur, bien sûr.

-Donc, cela supposerait que je serais prêt à te laisser repartir à Poudlard pour prévenir ce garçon que j'accepte de le recevoir… Et dès que je le vois, je relâche la gamine.

-Non, je veux qu'Eoria reparte en même temps que moi.

Voldemort réfléchit un instant, avant de sourire :

-A une condition. Je voudrais que tu me rendes un petit… service.

-Je vous écoute.

-Beaucoup de mes mangemorts ont eu l'occasion de t'avoir dans leur lit. J'aimerais… vérifier par moi-même que tu es aussi bon qu'ils le prétendent. Accorde-moi une nuit avec toi. Et je te laisse repartir avec la gamine, pour que tu m'envoies ce maître des potions.

-En supposant que j'accepte… Comment vous pouvez me faire confiance ? Comment vous pouvez être sûr que vous verrez arriver ce spécialiste des potions ?

-Parce que je vais te proposer autre chose en plus. Tu sais… Tout le monde dit que le ministère me tient tête, que le ministre est le seul dirigeant de ce pays… C'est des balivernes. Une simple lettre de menaces de ma part, et je peux voir dans l'heure qui suit une loi être adoptée, ou au contraire, être supprimée. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Oui, James voyait. Voldemort continua :

-Passe cette nuit avec moi, retourne à Poudlard avec la gamine, et envoie-moi ce maître des potions. Et en échange, je fais pression sur le ministère pour qu'il fasse sauter toutes les lois qu'Ombrage a fait passer sur les prostitués. Je pense que tu ne serais pas contre le fait de récupérer un certain nombre de tes droits ?

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-C'est d'accord. Je passe une nuit avec vous, je vous envoie ce type, et vous faîtes sauter toutes les lois d'Ombrage. Vous me donnez votre parole de sorcier.

-Marché conclu ! approuva Voldemort en serrant brièvement la main de James.

Il se leva, et reprit :

-Je te laisse te reposer quelques heures, un elfe viendra te chercher vers six heures et demi, je tiens à ce que tu dînes avec moi, ce soir.

Le mage noir ressortit de la chambre.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius était assis dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. Il savait qu'il devait réviser… Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour James. Il n'avait plus eu aucunes nouvelles depuis qu'il était parti, et ne savait absolument pas ce qui pouvait lui arriver : est-ce qu'il avait été enlevé par un mangemort tel que Matt ? Est-ce qu'il avait retrouvé Eoria ? Et surtout, est-ce qu'il reviendrait un jour ?

-Allez, fais pas cette tête, Black…

-Va te jeter dans le lac pour voir si j'y suis, Kalrane ! grogna Sirius. Et fous-moi la paix, t'es le premier à savoir que si ton père n'avait pas le bras aussi long, t'aurais été viré depuis longtemps…

-Nan, mais tu sais je te comprends ! James doit te manquer… Enfin… Surtout son cul !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? rugit Sirius en se redressant.

-Arrête… Tu crois peut-être que je ne sais pas qu'il dormait dans ton lit toutes les nuits ? Sous prétexte que "il faisait des cauchemars" ? Tu devais surtout bien en profiter, hein ? Remarque, je peux comprendre qu'il te manque, je l'ai déjà baisé une fois, c'est sûr qu'avec un cul comme le sien, c'est difficile de s'en pass…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. En un bond, Sirius le plaqua contre un mur, sa baguette pointé sur son cou.

-Ecoute-moi bien, connard ! Répète encore une seule fois que j'abuse de mon meilleur ami, et c'est la dernière chose que tu auras dite dans ta vie ! Maintenant dégage avant que je ne me décide vraiment à te balancer un sort !

Kalrane déguerpit de la salle commune, non sans avoir lancé un regard meurtrier à Sirius. Celui-ci se laissa retomber dans un fauteuil défoncé, et une autre voix, beaucoup plus amicale, lui dit :

-T'inquiète pas, Sirius… Il va revenir… Il s'en est toujours tiré jusqu'à maintenant, non ? Même s'il n'a plus de magie, il a gardé son intelligence… Il va s'en tirer, j'en suis sûr…

-Remus… James a frôlé la mort plus d'une fois cette année… Et j'arrive toujours pas à imaginer ce qui se serait passé si je l'avais pas retrouvé en train de mourir de faim et de froid dans cette ruelle…

-Tu sais… Moi aussi je m'inquiète, Sirius… Mais on ne peut rien faire…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Vers six heures, un elfe frappa à la porte de sa chambre, et rentra.

-Topsy voulait prévenir monsieur que Topsy viendra le chercher dans une demi-heure pour son dîner avec le Maître, si monsieur voulait se préparer avant…

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et murmura un vague "merci". Plus l'heure avançait, plus il redoutait la soirée qu'il allait avoir. Et plus il redoutait la réaction de Sirius si celui-ci apprenait qu'il avait accepté de coucher avec Voldemort. Des phrases qu'il lui avait dites revenait en boucle dans sa tête. "_Alors écoute-moi bien, petite salope. Retourne te faire baiser par les Serpentards, puisque visiblement tu adores te faire défoncer le cul." "Je comprends même pas ce que tu fous dans cette école, ta seule place est dans un bordel ou tu pourras tranquillement attendre qu'un client vienne baiser la petite pute à mangemorts que tu es !!"_

James replia ses genoux contre lui, et passa ses bras autour. Une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui soufflait qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour gagner de l'argent, juste pour libérer Eoria… Que ce n'était pas comme s'il se prostituait réellement… Mais il savait que Sirius n'en aurait rien à foutre, et que s'il l'apprenait, il ne recevrait rien d'autre qu'encore plus d'agressivité de sa part.

L'elfe revint, demandant à James de le suivre. Il se leva, et suivit l'elfe dans le dédale de couloirs sombres éclairés par de minuscules lucarnes en haut des murs. Puis il arriva devant une porte, que l'elfe ouvrit avant de le pousser légèrement à l'intérieur.

-Entre, James, invita la voix glacée de Voldemort.

James rentra dans une pièce aux murs en pierre, dont les seuls meubles étaient une grande table en bois posée au milieu, accompagnée de deux chaises, également en bois, de chaque coté de la table. Seules quelques torches accrochées au mur éclairaient la salle. Sur la table, au bout de laquelle était assis Voldemort, se trouvait deux assiettes en or, accompagnés de couverts, également en or.

-Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, James ! l'invita Voldemort en désignant d'un signe de tête la chaise face à lui.

Le Gryffondor s'assit, gardant ses yeux rivés sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Détends-toi, James, sourit le mage noir. Tu es beaucoup trop stressé… Pourquoi tu es persuadé que je vais te faire du mal ?

-Peut-être parce que vous avez tué mes parents, enlevé ma sœur, et que vous avez ordonné à Matt de m'embaucher ? Peut-être parce que la seule famille qu'il me restait, c'était ma sœur, et que je n'ai plus aucunes nouvelles d'elle depuis que vos mangemorts l'ont enlevée ?

-Si j'avais su ce qu'il ferait de toi, crois-moi, j'aurais confié cette mission à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu sais, James, je ne suis pas comme Matt, je sais traiter un sang-pur d'une aussi noble lignée que la tienne avec le respect qui lui est dû. Quant à ta sœur, la seule chose que je pourrais te dire sans te mentir, c'est que tu ne dois pas t'attendre à la voir revenir. Mais bon… Je suppose que tu as faim ?

Voldemort claqua des doigts, et les deux assiettes se remplirent d'un plat que James reconnu aisément comme un ragoût typiquement anglais. Il jeta tout de même un regard suspicieux à l'assiette, et Voldemort sourit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, si je voulais te tuer, je le ferais de manière bien plus explicite et douloureuse que ça…

James n'en fut pas rassuré pour autant, mais commença à manger en même temps que le mage noir. Un quart d'heure plus tard, lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, Voldemort se leva et James le suivit.

-Viens, ordonna doucement le mage en posant sa main pâle sur l'épaule de James, je te ramène dans ta chambre. N'oublie pas que tu me dois toujours quelque chose, souffla-t-il à son oreille, faisant frissonner James.

James soupira légèrement de soulagement lorsqu'ils redescendirent les escaliers vers sa chambre, où il faisait nettement plus frais. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait de plus en plus chaud depuis le début du repas. Voldemort ouvrit la porte de la chambre de James.

-Après toi !

James rentra dans la chambre, et s'assit sur son lit, s'efforçant de respirer lentement malgré la peur qui montait en lui.

-Détends-toi, James… Tu es bien trop stressé…

Voldemort posa ses mains sur les épaules du Gryffondor, qui fut pris d'une violente crise de tremblements. Il ne voulait pas coucher avec lui, avec ce type qui avait tué toute sa famille, il ne voulait pas que Sirius recommence à le tabasser sous prétexte qu'il se prostituait, il ne voulait pas recommencer à coucher avec un homme qui le dégoûte...

-Calme-toi, mon petit lion, continua Voldemort. Je ne suis pas Matt, tu sais… Et je sais qu'il y a d'autres façons de coucher avec quelqu'un qu'en lui faisant le plus mal possible…

Loin d'être rassuré, James ne répondit rien. Voldemort fit remonter ses mains, passant de ses épaules à sa joue, sur laquelle il laissa ses doigts glisser avant de se faufiler dans ses mèches indisciplinées. Le mage se rapprocha légèrement de lui, passa son bras autour de ses épaules, pendant que sa bouche remplaçait ses doigts sur son cou, sur son visage. James sentit sa respiration s'accélérer pendant que la bouffée de chaleur qu'il avait ressentie tout à l'heure revenait de plus belle, plus longue, cette fois. Il se laissait faire, mais en même temps paniquait en sentant qu'il aimait la sensation que Voldemort lui procurait. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas aimer ça ! C'était physiquement… Impossible ! Pris d'un violent sentiment de panique, il essaya de se débattre pour échapper à l'emprise de Voldemort, mais celui-ci le poussa doucement en arrière, l'obligeant à rester allongé sur le dos.

-Matt t'as donné une vision bien trop… sauvage, de ce que peut être le sexe entre hommes. Crois-moi, tu n'auras plus la même vision de ça lorsque je t'aurais fait jouir…

James secoua la tête de droite à gauche, sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Non… J'aime pas ça…

-Oh, détrompe-toi, mon petit lion, tu ne diras pas la même chose dans quelques heures…

Voldemort enleva rapidement la robe de James, le laissant uniquement en boxer. Allongé sur lui, il continua à lécher et mordiller chaque parcelle de son cou, avant de descendre sur ses tétons. James ferma les yeux en sentant la langue du mage noir torturer chaque centimètre de sa poitrine, se retenant à grand peine de laisser échapper un violent gémissement. Mais il céda rapidement lorsque les mains de Voldemort s'aventurèrent sur le bas de son ventre. Une sensation indéfinissable et étrange l'envahissait, comme l'envie qu'il aille encore plus bas, mais qu'il s'arrête en même temps.

Gardant les yeux fermés, il sentait qu'il arrêtait de lutter petit à petit, ne pouvant résister au plaisir qui l'envahissait. Voldemort le fit basculer sur le flanc, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'obligeant à mêler sa langue à la sienne. Sans libérer ses lèvres, il attrapa le poignet de James, amenant sa main vers sa robe. Trop habitué par ses clients à ce genre de choses, James le déshabilla, enlevant rapidement la robe du mage, qui se retrouva torse-nu. James continua à le déshabiller, s'attaquant au bouton de son pantalon, tremblant à la fois de peur et de désir. Malgré la terreur qui l'envahissait à l'idée de devoir à nouveau vendre son corps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Voldemort terriblement beau, sa peau pâle contrastant superbement avec ses cheveux noirs tout aussi désordonnés que les siens, ses yeux d'un noir corbeau vrillant intensément les siens.

James ne pouvait pas nier que Voldemort était terriblement beau, son torse musclé à la perfection collé au sien augmentant le plaisir qu'il ressentait sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Un léger cri franchit la barrière de ses lèvres lorsque les doigts fins de Voldemort glissèrent sous son boxer. Une puissante chaleur le saisit en bas de son ventre, et il n'arrivait plus à retenir les profonds gémissements qui lui montaient à la gorge à chaque fois que les doigts du mage passaient sur son membre durci.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me disais, tout à l'heure, James ? sourit Voldemort. Que tu n'aimais pas ça ?

James essaya de répliquer, mais à la place, un léger cri de jouissance sortit de sa bouche lorsque Voldemort lui enleva son boxer pour passer un léger coup de langue sur son sexe.

-Tu n'avais jamais goûté à ça, avec Matt, hein ? Il est bien trop égoïste pour ça… Ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit lion, je vais te montrer ce que c'est vraiment de coucher avec un homme aussi beau que toi… C'est comme ça qu'un homme doit te toucher, pas autrement…

Voldemort enleva son boxer, libérant à son tour son membre érigé, et fit à nouveau basculer James sur le dos, s'allongeant sur lui, l'empêchant totalement de bouger. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'embrassa à nouveau doucement, avant de saisir un coussin, qu'il glissa sous les hanches de James pour le surélever. Puis, lentement, James sentit un doigt le pénétrer,allant tout de suite titiller un certain petit organe dont il ne connaissait pas vraiment l'existence. Un véritable cri de jouissance s'échappa alors de ses lèvres. Un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt le pénétrèrent à nouveau, mais la douleur qu'il en ressentait était infime comparée au plaisir qui l'envahissait. Délicatement, Voldemort retira ses doigts, et, après l'avoir retourné délicatement à plat ventre, James cria de douleur en sentant quelque chose de bien plus gros le pénétrer.

-Calme-toi, murmura Voldemort à son oreille. Détends-toi, et laisse-toi aller, c'est normal que ça te fasse mal après tout ce que Matt a pu te faire…

Voldemort resta immobile en lui jusqu'à ce que la douleur que ressentait James s'atténue en petit peu, remplacée progressivement par une incroyable sensation de désir.

Lentement, le mage commença un lent mouvement de va et vient en lui, mouvement que James accompagna avec ses hanches, cherchant à approfondir le contact. Il murmura entre deux gémissements :

-Va plus vite, s'il te plait…

Voldemort accéda à sa requête, accélérant le mouvement à la fois de ses hanches mais également de sa main, avec laquelle il masturbait un James qui suffoquait de plaisir. Après un moment qui lui parut à la fois interminable et bien trop court, Voldemort se libéra en lui, en même temps que la semence de James se répandait sur les draps. Essoufflé, James retomba allongé sur le lit, sans forces, tandis que Voldemort se laissait glisser à coté de lui. Il ferma les yeux et sentit une main parcourir légèrement son dos. Et il paniqua légèrement quand son corps lui fit remarquer son enthousiasme à l'idée de recommencer. Le responsable de son état le retourna et une bouche vint taquiner la sienne.

L'homme se mit sur le dos, l'obligeant à le chevaucher.

Voldemort le caressait lentement, titillant ses zones érogènes à nouveau. A bout de souffle, le plus âgé rompit le baiser et fit courir sa bouche, de nouveau, dans son cou. James se sentit honteux quand un gémissement sonore franchit ses lèvres.

L'héritier de Serpentard le redressa afin de s'asseoir contre la tête du lit. James se retrouva assis, un membre dur et palpitant appuyant contre son intimité.

Il gémit quand l'homme le pénétra de nouveau.

Voldemort faisait de lents et profonds mouvements de hanche tout en l'embrassant, si bien que James en gémit de frustration.

-Montre-moi ce dont tu as envie, murmura le plus âgé, laisse toi aller…

James se laissa alors porter par les vagues de plaisir, bougeant de plus en plus vite sur son partenaire, gémissant de plus en plus fort, criant à chaque fois que sa prostate était heurtée.

Tom Riddle Jedusor avait fini par saisir les hanches du jeune hommes, l'aidant à monter et descendre sur son membre. Un hurlement de pure jouissance retentit dans la chambre.

James se cambra, rejetant sa tête en arrière alors qu'il se libérait sur le torse du mage noir le plus craint de ces derniers siècles.

Il avait oublié qu'il n'aimait pas coucher avec les hommes. Il avait oublié que celui qui l'avait mené à cet immense plaisir était son ennemi. Il avait tout oublié autour de lui, sauf cet homme qui l'avait mené à l'orgasme de plus total.

Voldemort vint également en grognant.

Les deux hommes s'amusèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'effondrent de fatigue. Voldemort jubilait tout à fait : ça avait marché comme sur des roulettes, il avait pu posséder le jeune homme totalement…

L'adulte aida le plus jeune à s'installer plus confortablement, lui donnant une potion anesthésiante afin d'éviter les conséquences douloureuses du lendemain.

Puis, nettoyant les draps d'un coup de baguette, il sourit :

-Répète-moi ce que tu disais… Tu m'a bien dis que tu n'aimais pas ça ?

D'un seul coup, James réalisa ce qui venait de se passer. Voldemort l'avait caressé, chauffé, pénétré, et il avait aimé ça. Il y avait pris du plaisir, et avait joui en même temps que lui. Il avait recommencé plusieurs fois dans la nuit et avait hurlé sa jouissance à chaque fois. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge, au fur et à mesure que le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti disparaissait, faisant place à une honte sans nom.

Sirius avait raison. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'une pute. Une pute qui adorait se faire défoncer.

Brusquement, subitement, il fondit en larmes.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ce que James ne savait pas, c'est que l'un des grands miroirs disposé dans la chambre était en fait une glace sans tain, derrière laquelle Voldemort avait soigneusement enfermé Matt.

(POV Matt)

J'y crois pas… Mon Maître est en train de coucher avec cette pute, et lui il aime ça ! C'est pas juste !! C'est sous mes hanches qu'il devrait être en train de crier ! Surtout que d'ici, je peux tout entendre… Je pensais pas que les cris de cette chienne en chaleur pouvaient être aussi bandants… Bon, c'est vrai que l'entendre hurler de douleur tout en sentant ses hanches se briser sous mes reins est tout aussi jouissif, mais j'aurais quand même dû penser à lui faire boire une potion aphrodisiaque, bordel ! Rah, je le supporte plus, c'est pas juste, il n'a pas le droit de se faire baiser par quelqu'un d'autre que moi, sans moi !! Cette petite chienne enculée va me le payer cher, ce sale petit bâtard, il peut être sûr que c'est la dernière fois qu'il couche avec quelqu'un !! Dès que le Maître le relâche, je lui règlerais son compte une bonne fois pour toutes !!!!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et Voldemort remarqua aisément que ses yeux couverts de longues traces de larmes indiquaient qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à pleurer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres esquissa un sourire narquois :

-Tu as passé une bonne nuit, James ?

Le Gryffondor le foudroya du regard, et Voldemort se leva, se rhabillant rapidement.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je te remercie infiniment pour cette nuit… Coucher avec moi pour sauver une autre personne que toi, c'est aussi de la prostitution, métier pour lequel tu es très doué…Dommage que Matt t'ait dissuadé d'en faire ta profession définitive !

James ne répondit rien, tentant de refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Voldemort reprit :

-Mais bon… Tu es tellement doué, j'estime que tu as bien mérité une récompense supplémentaire à celles que je t'avais promise… Un de mes elfes va t'amener une serviette et des vêtements propres pour que tu puisses te prendre une douche. Après, il te conduira là où je serai pour que je te donne ta récompense.

Voldemort ressortit sans aucune autre explication. James s'assit dans son lit, replia les genoux, et posa son front dessus. Un nouveau sanglot le saisit. Pendant trois semaines, trois magnifiques semaines, il avait cru que Sirius avait changé, qu'il ne le frapperait plus. Mais il savait qu'il recommencerait dès son retour à Poudlard. Dès qu'il comprendrait que coucher avec Voldemort l'avait fait jouir au plus haut point.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James entra dans la salle où Voldemort l'avait reçu pour la première fois. La pensine en argent était toujours dans un coin de la salle, mais les deux fauteuils verts avaient été placés l'un à coté de l'autre. Et, au milieu de la pièce, Matt était étendu sur le sol, inconscient, visiblement stupéfixé.

-Viens, assieds-toi, James ! invita Voldemort déjà assis dans l'un des fauteuils. Je t'explique rapidement ta récompense : maintenant que ta magie est revenue, je pense que tu as amplement mérité, après t'être fait exploité pendant près d'un an, ta revanche envers Matt… Je te laisse lui jeter un sortilège, un seul, mais celui que tu veux.

James savait très bien quel sortilège il voulait lui balancer, pour avoir déjà eu envie de le faire de nombreuses fois durant l'année. Un sortilège découvert l'année dernière, dans le coin d'une page appartenant au "Prince de Sang-Mêlé", le livre qu'il avait volé à Rogue. Et sur Matt plus que sur une autre personne, ce sortilège aurait des conséquences atrocement douloureuses.

-Je peux pas, même si ma magie est revenue, je n'ai sûrement pas la puissance pour le faire…

-Oh que si, crois-moi, James, ne sous-estime pas les pouvoirs que peuvent amener la haine et la colère envers quelqu'un… Tends-moi ton bras, que je t'enlève le bracelet qui bride ta magie…

Voldemort lui enleva le bracelet, et lui tendit sa baguette magique.

-Je l'avais récupérée chez Matt, lorsqu'il t'avait enlevé…

James la prit, et Voldemort réveilla Matt d'un coup de baguette. Celui-ci battit des paupières plusieurs fois, avant de reconnaître James. Etouffant un hurlement de rage, il se précipita vers lui, comme s'il voulait l'étrangler. Ses mains se refermèrent sur la gorge du Gryffondor, qui tenta de se débattre. Un éclair jaune parcourut la pièce, et Matt fut projeté à l'autre bout de la salle. Lorsqu'il se releva, il vit Voldemort, debout derrière James, murmurer doucement des conseils à ce dernier pour l'aider à lancer un sort. Le Gryffondor pointa sa baguette sur lui.

-_ADSIMULO DOLORIS !!_

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James regardait Severus sortir du parc, prêt à rejoindre Voldemort, conformément à ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Le Serpentard se retourna, regarda la fenêtre par laquelle James le regardait et, le voyant, lui adressa un clin d'œil rassurant avant de franchir les limites de Poudlard, et de transplaner. A coté de James, Eoria demanda :

-Il va revenir, hein ?

-Oui, bien sûr… Voldemort voudra forcément avoir un mangemort à Poudlard, ne serait-ce que pour deux semaines… Même s'il ne sait pas que ton frère est déjà engagé auprès de l'Ordre du Phénix… Et de toutes façon, pour devenir encore plus doué en potions, ton frère a besoin de ses aspics afin de continuer ses études…

Eoria acquiesça légèrement, et repartit vers la Grande Salle. James, lui, remonta dans son dortoir, et ressortit de sa table de chevet le livre de potions du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. L'ouvrant à la page qu'il avait cornée, il trouva, griffonné dans un coin de la page :

"_**Adsimulo doloris**__. La personne recevant ce sort subit toutes les douleurs, toutes les maladies, toutes les fractures qu'elle a infligées dans sa vie. Exemple : si elle a cassé le bras d'une personne, elle aura elle-même le bras brisé suite à ce sort."_

James ferma les yeux. L'image de Matt revenait dans sa tête. Matt s'écroulant sur le sol, les hanches brisées, un long filet de sang coulant entre ses jambes. Matt, les côtes cassées, incapable de respirer. Matt, suffoquant, son corps ensanglanté devenant de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure que s'écoulaient cinq bonnes minutes.

James n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée.

C'était fini.

Matt Anderson était mort.

* * *

Quoi ? Comment ça, vous me croyez pas quand je dis que c'est moi qu'a écrit la fin ?? Mais je ne suis pas seulement sadique avec James, figurez-vous ! Bon, un peu plus avec James qu'avec les autres, mais bon...

Reviews, please !!


	24. Chapter 24

Pas de commentaires, s'il vous plait. Je sais, mon dernier chapitre remonte au 21 février. Je sais, j'ai un mois et demi de retard. Mais premièrement, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres (une petite dizaine de pages Word en plus). Et deuxièmement, mon temps n'est pas extensible, et celui de ma bêta encore moins. Et enfin, on m'a informée que le 18 juin, il se passerait quelque chose de très important dans ma vie, que l'on appelle communément le BAC (vous en aviez entendu parler, vous ? Pas moi... Je savais pas qu'il y avait quelque chose à la fin de la Terminale, moi... C'était pas écrit dans le contrat que j'ai signé au début de l'année...). Tout ça pour dire qu'entre les dossiers d'admission dans le supérieur, les révisions, et une bêta pas toujours très disponible (non octo c'est pas un reproche, rassure-toi !), le chapitre n'a pas pu être publié avant.

Petit disclaimer avant de comencer : La chanson Envole-moi, appartient à J.J Goldman, Une rançon pour ma chanson, au groupe Les Nouveaux Héros, et Pleurs dans la pluie, à Mario Pelchat. Quant à Quand personne n'entend tes cris, elle est entièrement à moi, et je vous demanderais de me demander l'autorisation par reviews si vous voulez la reprendre. Juste une petite précision par rapport à Une rançon pour ma chanson : je sais que les sorciers n'ont ni la télé, ni le net, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres chansons illustrant aussi bien les sentiments de James vis à vis des lois d'Ombrage.

Allez, j'arrête de blablater et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

ENJOY !!

* * *

James ferma les yeux en savourant l'air frais du parc. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard avec Eoria, les rumeurs circulant autour de lui s'étaient un peu calmées. Il était beaucoup moins une pute à mangemorts, et beaucoup plus celui qui avait ramené Eoria. Mais il gardait toujours en tête le souvenir de la nuit passée avec Voldemort. Mme Pomfresh lui avait dit qu'il avait ingéré une très forte dose de potion aphrodisiaque, probablement lors d'un repas, mais cela ne diminuait pas la peur qu'il avait d'en parler à Sirius. Pour l'instant, assis devant le lac, les bras autour des genoux, il fixait le lac sans le voir, essayant vainement de ne pas penser à la réaction de Sirius s'il apprenait ce qu'il avait fait. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, Sirius était toujours resté avec lui, le réconfortant en permanence, le réveillant et le rassurant à chaque fois qu'il faisait trop de cauchemars. Il ne voulait pas qu'il recommence à le tabasser en permanence. Une main douce se posa sur son épaule.

-Ca va, James ?

Lily s'assit à coté de lui, passant affectivement un bras autour de ses épaules. James leva les yeux vers elle. Depuis le début de l'année, il n'arrivait pas à la regarder sans réaliser à quel point elle était belle. Evidemment, elle lui avait toujours paru belle depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Mais elle l'était d'autant plus maintenant qu'il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance avec elle. Elle était bien trop jolie, bien trop gentille, bien trop pure pour être salie par une pute.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? reprit-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, et répondit :

-Tu devrais pas me parler… Je suis une pute, je te rappelle… Je voudrais pas te salir.

-Arrête de parler de toi comme ça, James, souffla Lily en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Allez, s'il te plait… Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

James hésitait sérieusement à le lui dire. Elle l'avait soutenu tellement de fois qu'il ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait le prendre mal. Mais il avait trop peur de sa réaction. Trop peur de la perdre. Mais trop envie d'en parler en même temps. Il finit par lâcher :

-Quand j'étais dans le manoir de Voldemort… Il m'a obligé à coucher avec lui. Et j'ai… J'ai aimé ça… Je voulais qu'il continue… Sirius avait raison, je suis qu'une pute ! termina-t-il en plongeant son front contre ses genoux.

-Non, arrête de dire ça, James. Tu sais bien que tu n'aimes pas les hommes, et que tu as trop de mauvais souvenirs des rapports sexuels entre hommes pour réellement aimer ça, murmura-t-elle d'une voix réconfortante, son bras toujours serré autour de ses épaules. Il t'avait sûrement fait boire un aphrodisiaque… Et pour Sirius, il a changé. Et plus que tu ne le crois. Tu devrais sérieusement lui en parler ! Je te jure qu'il te dira la même chose que moi !

-Non ! Il va trop mal le prendre ! répondit James d'une voix paniquée. Je veux pas qu'il recommence à me frapper !

-Tu veux que je lui en parle, si tu préfères ? proposa Lily.

James baissa les yeux, avant de demander :

-Tu l'empêcheras de me frapper ?

-Il n'en aura pas envie, crois-moi…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Arrête de stresser comme ça ! conseilla McGonagall. Ton sort ne part pas parce que ta main est beaucoup trop crispée sur ta baguette…

Elle se rapprocha de James, et murmura :

-Allez, détends-toi… Tu sais que tu as récupéré tes réserves de magie, tu dois juste les reprendre en main. Détends-toi, tu es encore bien trop crispé…

James s'efforça de laisser retomber ses bras, et Minerva reprit :

-Allez, tu connais la formule, tu connais le mouvement de baguette, tu as la magie nécessaire, il n'y a pas de raisons pour que tu ne réussisses pas… Prends le temps que tu veux pour te concentrer.

Le Gryffondor fixa nettement le coussin posé devant lui, et agita à nouveau sa baguette :

-_Wingardium Leviosa !_

Le coussin se souleva légèrement, avant de retomber.

-Ca commence à revenir ! le félicita McGonagall. Allez, recommence…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James attrapa un toast qu'il beurra généreusement avant d'étaler une deuxième couche de marmelade dessus. Il allait l'avaler lorsque Sirius s'étouffa devant lui, en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier.

-James ! Lis ça…

Il saisit le journal, et lut l'article désigné par Sirius :

_**Le Ministre de la Magie utilise son droit de veto pour supprimer les lois de Dolorès Ombrage concernant les prostitués**_.

_Les associations défendant les Droits du Sorcier et du Citoyen attendaient ce jour depuis maintenant près d'un an. Le Ministre de la Magie a, aujourd'hui, annoncé officiellement qu'il allait ordonner la suppression pure et simple de toutes les lois concernant les prostitués, et ce dans un délai d'une journée. Lors d'une interview accordée à l'une de nos journalistes, il a en effet déclaré : "Le rôle d'une chef du département de l'Emploi Magique est d'assurer un travail correctement payé pour tous les sorciers en âge d'avoir un emploi, et pas de rabaisser à l'aide de lois aussi irréfléchies que discriminatoires certaines personnes qui souffrent déjà énormément des pratiques qu'elles utilisent pour trouver de la nourriture, surtout en cette période difficile, nos champs de céréales étant en permanence ravagés par les mangemorts. Interdire à certaines personnes d'avoir accès au logement, aux allocations chômages, aux soins médicaux et hospitaliers, est contraire à notre éthique sorcière, et c'est pour cela que j'ai, il y a maintenant deux heures, demandé à Madame Ombrage la suppression totale de toutes ces lois. Je peux également révéler publiquement que Madame Ombrage a dores et déjà reçu mes avertissements, et que, si ces lois sont toujours en vigueur dans 24 heures, je n'hésiterais pas à la licencier dans les plus brefs délais.". Malgré ces explications, nous n'avons pas plus de détails nous expliquant pourquoi ces lois sont restées en vigueur durant presque un an avant qu'il ne réagisse. Face à cette question, il a simplement répondu qu'il n'avait pas pu gérer cette crise à temps, et regrettait profondément les conséquences subies par les personnes visées par ces lois. Il a cependant assuré que, étant donné que ces personnes ont été privées de soins magiques depuis la parution de ces lois, en dédommagement, le ministère prendrait totalement en charge tous les soins qui leur seront désormais prodigués. Il a également ajouté que, suite à la crise générée par des lois aussi injustes qu'irréfléchies, il s'assurerait personnellement que Dolorès Ombrage soit rétrogradée au rang de secrétaire, sans possibilité de gravir les échelons avant une période de 5 ans._

James, lui, savait pourquoi il était resté un an sans réagir. Et il savait encore mieux pourquoi il avait décidé de réagir maintenant. L'une des phrases de Voldemort lui revenait en tête. _Tout le monde dit que le ministère me tient tête, que le ministre est le seul dirigeant de ce pays… C'est des balivernes. Une simple lettre de menaces de ma part, et je peux voir dans l'heure qui suit une loi être adoptée, ou au contraire, être supprimée._ Voldemort lui avait promis de faire pression sur le ministère pour abroger ces lois s'il acceptait de lui envoyer Severus. Et maintenant que Severus était revenu, malgré le peu d'explications qu'il lui avait données, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait visiblement tenu sa promesse. Toutes les lois avaient été supprimées. Il avait du mal à le réaliser. A réaliser qu'il avait le droit d'intégrer d'autres écoles, le droit d'être soigné, le droit de recevoir des allocations s'il ne trouvait pas d'autre travail… Le droit d'être considéré comme un être humain.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Maître, excusez moi de vous déranger, une lettre vous est parvenue.

-Apporte la moi, siffla la voix du brun charismatique.

_Monsieur Voldemort,_

_Vous avez bien des défauts, mais vous êtes réellement un homme de parole. Merci d'avoir tenu votre promesse._

_James Potter._

Un rire retentit dans la salle. Les mangemorts présents regardèrent leur maître avec effroi. Pour une fois, cela ne ressemblait ni à un rire machiavélique de futur maître du monde, ni à un rire sadique, ni à un ricanement.

Le maître semblait… amusé ? Rosier n'en revenait pas…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius fut réveillé en sursaut par un hurlement. Il se leva, et fit trois pas pour arriver auprès du lit de James, où celui-ci se débattait dans son sommeil en hurlant. Il le maintint par les épaules pour l'empêcher de se faire mal, et le secoua légèrement.

-JAMES ! James, réveille-toi !!

James ouvrit les yeux, haletant de peur.

-Eh, c'est bon, James… C'est bon…

Il restait étendu sur son lit, les yeux ouverts, la respiration haletante. Il finit par se redresser, et Sirius passa un bras autour de ses épaules. James se recroquevilla contre lui, ne parvenant pas à retrouver une respiration normale.

-Allez, c'est bon, frangin, murmura Sirius en lui caressant l'épaule. C'est bon, c'était qu'un cauchemar…

James resta une dizaine de minutes blotti contre Sirius, avant que celui-ci ne propose :

-Tu veux dormir dans mon lit, si ça peut te rassurer ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et laissa Sirius se glisser dans son lit avant de s'allonger à coté de lui, gardant sa tête nichée dans le creux de son épaule.

-Là, c'est bon Jimmy… Allez, dors…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James frappa légèrement à la porte, et rentra sur l'ordre de McGonagall.

-Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ?

-Oui James. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, sourit-elle en désignant la chaise posée devant elle.

James s'assit, et Minerva reprit :

-Je voulais vous parler à propos de vos cauchemars. Vous en faites toujours autant ?

Il acquiesça, et elle demanda :

-Toutes les nuits ?

Il répondit par un nouveau hochement de tête.

-James. Cela ne peut plus durer comme ça, vous êtes bien trop fatigué pour continuer à faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Je voudrais vraiment que vous alliez voir un psychomage.

-J'ai pas le droit… Et pas d'argent non plus…

-Si, vous avez le droit maintenant que les lois d'Ombrage ont été supprimées ! Et, en les supprimant, le ministère a également assuré que ce type de soins était totalement pris en charge pour les personnes dans votre cas. James, vous ne réussirez pas à vous remettre de ce qui vous est arrivé cette année seul, et même si Monsieur Black ou moi-même sommes prêts à vous apporter tout notre soutien, je pense vraiment que vous avez besoin de consulter un professionnel.

-D'accord. Je vais y réfléchir.

-Je l'espère vivement. Vous pouvez sortir.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James était recroquevillé sur son lit, la tête appuyé contre le mur. Il jeta un œil sur les chiffres rouges de son réveil qui s'obstinaient à indiquer deux heures du matin. Il était fatigué. Epuisé, même. Mais il ne voulait pas dormir. Il ne voulait pas refaire d'autres cauchemars où défileraient encore d'autres souvenirs de ses week-ends avec Matt ou du mois qu'il avait passé dans le monde moldu. Et il ne voulait pas réveiller Sirius non plus. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il ne l'avait pas frappé lorsqu'il le réveillait à force de hurler dans son sommeil, mais il savait qu'il pourrait recommencer à n'importe quel moment. Se nichant dans une position encore plus inconfortable pour s'empêcher de dormir, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avant de les rouvrir. Il ne devait pas fermer les yeux. Il était trop fatigué, il finirait par s'endormir… Et par se faire tabasser par Sirius. Il entendit à peine le rideau d'un des baldaquins s'ouvrir. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

-James ? Pourquoi tu dors pas ?

Sirius avait une mine endormie. Il s'assit sur le lit de James, et glissa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'obliger à s'installer dans une position plus confortable.

-Pourquoi tu dors pas ? répéta Sirius.

-Peur. Je veux pas faire de cauchemars.

Sirius resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de dire :

-McGo a raison… Si ça te fait peur à ce point là, faudrait vraiment que t'ailles voir un psy… Allez, détends-toi…

Il obligea James à se rallonger à plat ventre, puis glissa deux mains sous son haut de pyjama, avant de lui masser doucement les épaules. James ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation au maximum. Il avait toujours adoré les massages de Sirius, et il n'y avait rien qui le détendait plus. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sirius retira ses mains de son dos et murmura :

-Allez, dors…

-Sirius ?

-Oui ?

-Tu… Tu vas me frapper si je te réveille parce que je fais des cauchemars ?

-Je te jure que non.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-James !

Le Gryffondor se retourna et esquissa un sourire en voyant Rogue arriver. Celui-ci déclara :

-Ecoute. Je sais vraiment pas comment te remercier pour m'avoir ramené ma sœur.

-C'est rien…

-Si ! Je veux vraiment t'aider ! Je pensais… Tes oncles… Comment ils ont fait pour te faucher toute ta fortune, à la mort de tes parents ?

-Ils ont créé un faux souvenir, dans lequel ma mère leur dit qu'elle veut qu'ils héritent de tout leur argent.

-Mais les faux souvenirs sont détectables ! protesta Severus. Lorsqu'un souvenir est créé, il y a dedans des traces de l'esprit de la personne qui ne se trouvent pas dans un souvenir inventé… Pourquoi tu fais pas appel ?

-Seul un expert en légilimancie peut prouver l'absence de ces traces. Et déjà que j'ai du mal à me nourrir avec le peu d'argent qui me reste, je te laisse imaginer que je suis incapable de payer un de ces experts.

Rogue le dévisagea quelques secondes, avant de s'écrier :

-ET TU POUVAIS PAS SIMPLEMENT ME LE DEMANDER ?????

-Tu… Tu saurais faire ça ? demanda-t-il en se recroquevillant légèrement, trop habitué à recevoir des coups à chaque fois que quelqu'un hurlait aussi fort contre lui.

-Oui.

James resta silencieux un moment. Puis il reprit :

-De toute façon, je suppose que tu vas vouloir que je te paye pour ça ?

-Tu m'as ramené ma sœur. C'est un paiement qui me suffit amplement.

-Ecoute, Severus. C'est super sympa, franchement, je te remercie. Mais le simple fait de faire appel a un prix. Et je te rappelle que je n'ai plus un gallion.

-Je sais que ça a un prix, confirma Rogue. Pour une affaire dans ton cas, exactement 100 gallions.

-Tu vois…

-100 gallions… Une somme ridicule pour le connard qui sert d'héritier à la famille Black qui a encore quelque chose à se faire pardonner vis à vis de toi…

-Non. Non, je peux pas lui demander ça…

-Si, tu peux. Aie confiance en toi, James. Et en lui. Lily a raison, il a changé, il n'est plus le crétin qu'il a été cette année… Juste le crétin qu'il était encore avant. Et pour avoir quelques capacités en légilimancie, je peux t'assurer qu'il regrette ce qu'il t'a fait. Plus que tu ne le crois.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James, Sirius et Lily étaient tous les trois étalés dans le canapé de la salle commune des Gryffondors, Sirius révisant ses ASPICS, Lily essayant d'entraîner James à relancer les sortilèges les plus basiques. Même s'il récupérait doucement ses pouvoirs et ses capacités magiques, il savait que, le jour de l'examen, il y aurait encore beaucoup de sortilèges qu'il serait incapable de lancer. Mais vu à quel point il travaillait, elle ne doutait pas qu'il pourrait assurer lors des épreuves théoriques. Il passait tout son temps libre à réviser, à un tel point que Sirius devait parfois l'obliger à aller dormir. Mais, malgré le fait que ses pouvoirs étaient revenus, il n'arrivait toujours pas à les maîtriser, et encore moins à jeter les sortilèges les plus basiques, régulièrement demandés lors des épreuves.

-Détends-toi, James… C'est pas pour rien si McGonagall te le répète à chaque cours qu'elle te donne… Ton sort ne part pas parce que tu es beaucoup trop stressé… Détends-toi…

James ferma les yeux, essayant de se décontracter, puis relança le sortilège, qu'il réussit à la perfection.

-Tu vois ? Tu peux y arriver, James, même pendant les ASPICS, si tu es suffisamment détendu, tu n'as pas de raisons de ne pas y arriver…

-Wahou ! lança une voix railleuse. La petite pute a réussi à jeter un sort de niveau de première année, et alors ? Lily, tu espères convaincre qui quand tu lui dis qu'il est doué ?

Lily se retourna d'un geste vers Kalrane, debout derrière eux. Sirius se leva, prêt à sortir sa baguette.

-Dégage de là, Kalrane.

-Pourquoi, Black ? Tu as peur que je fasse comprendre à ton copain qu'il est incapable de travailler autre part que dans une maison close ? Tu lui rends pas service en lui disant qu'il pourra faire autre chose que se prostituer, tu sais ! Autant l'habituer tout de suite à la vérité !

-SIRIUS ! hurla Lily en voyant celui-ci se précipiter sur Kalrane.

-On va mettre les choses au clair, espèce de connard, souffla Sirius, gardant Kalrane plaqué contre un mur, une main sur sa gorge, l'autre tenant fermement sa baguette. Répète _une seule fois_ ce que tu viens de dire, et je donne pas cher de ta peau, c'est clair ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te dérange, Black ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Si c'était le cas, tu ne l'obligerais pas à dormir toutes les nuits dans ton lit, sous prétexte qu'il fait soit-disant des cauchemars ! On sait tous que tu t'amuses à le défoncer toutes les nuits !

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU INSINUES ?????

-SIRIUS !! hurla Lily en s'interposant entre eux. Laisse tomber… Il en vaut pas la peine.

Sirius le foudroya du regard avant de le lâcher et de retourner vers le canapé. James était recroquevillé au fond du canapé, les bras autour des genoux, fixant avec terreur la scène qui se déroulait. Depuis que Kalrane l'avait blessé à coups de couteau dans le monde moldu, il le terrorisait. Il le distingua ressortir de la salle commune, et Sirius s'assit à coté de lui, passant amicalement un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Ca va, frangin ?

Il acquiesça légèrement, puis étouffa un bâillement. Il était déjà plus de onze heures, et, continuant à faire des cauchemars, il se fatiguait encore très rapidement.

-Tu devrais aller dormir… conseilla Sirius.

-Non… Je veux pas… Je veux pas le revoir…

Chaque nuit, James cauchemardait, revoyant en boucle les scènes de la semaine passée chez Matt après son renvoi.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, tu peux dormir dans mon lit. Je te rejoins tout de suite.

James monta dans le dortoir, et Sirius rangea rapidement ses affaires avant de monter à son tour. James était assis sur le lit de Sirius, en pyjama, le regard perdu dans le vide.

-James ? S'il te plait, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

-Je veux pas dormir… murmura-t-il. Je veux pas retourner là-bas… Je veux pas dormir…

-T'en as besoin, James… répondit Sirius.

Il le prit par les épaules, et continua :

-C'est normal, que tu fasses encore des cauchemars, après ce que t'as vécu. Mais je suis là, OK ? Je reste avec toi… Et je te jure que si tu cauchemardes, je te réveillerais, d'accord ?

James acquiesça légèrement, et s'allongea à coté de Sirius. Fermant les yeux, il s'endormit aussitôt.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

L'horloge de l'école sonna une heure du matin. Silencieusement, Kalrane se glissa dans le dortoir des 7e année. Jetant un sortilège d'insonorisation sur les lits de Remus et Peter, il s'avança jusqu'à celui de Sirius, dont il ouvrit les rideaux. James et Sirius dormaient tous les deux profondément.

-J'en étais sûr ! cria-t-il suffisamment fort pour les réveiller.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. James, lui, ne bougea absolument pas. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas réveillé.

-Et après tu vas me dire qu'il ne se prostitue plus, hein ? continua-t-il toujours aussi fort, à l'adresse d'un Sirius maintenant parfaitement réveillé. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est profiter du fait que cette pute soit ton ami pour le tringler gratuitement à longueur de nuits !

Sirius se leva pour faire face au sixième année, qui continua :

-Tiens, si tu veux, je veux bien m'amuser en même temps que toi… J'ai tout amené pour ! dit-il en désignant des objets qu'il tenait dans sa main. Menottes, fouets… Tout est là !

Sirius eut envie de hurler, mais il se retint. Visiblement, Kalrane n'avait pas réussi à réveiller James, et pour une fois qu'il dormait, il ne voulait pas hurler juste à coté de lui. Prenant un air intéressé, il prit le fouet des mains de Kalrane, et demanda en chuchotant :

-Tu veux vraiment t'amuser ?

Sans attendre la réponse de Kalrane, il passa rapidement la lanière autour du cou du sixième année, serrant légèrement la prise.

-Tu vois comme c'est amusant, hein ?

Agitant sa baguette, les menottes s'animèrent silencieusement, et s'attachèrent autour de ses chevilles, l'empêchant de marcher convenablement. Puis Sirius le souleva jusqu'à la porte du dortoir. Une fois sorti, il le balança violemment dans les escaliers. Toujours empêtré dans les menottes et le fouet, Kalrane perdit l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long au milieu de la salle commune déserte. Il lui lança ensuite un sortilège de bloque-langue, avant de jeter la baguette du 6e année à l'autre bout de la salle commune. Puis Sirius referma la porte du dortoir, qu'il verrouilla à l'aide d'un _Collaporta. _

Il retourna dans son lit, et constata que James était réveillé, les yeux grands ouverts le dévisageant d'un regard terrifié.

-Eh, c'est bon, James… murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Je suis désolé…

-Désolé de quoi ?

-De… De pas avoir compris… Ce que tu voulais…

James glissa sa main dans le boxer de Sirius, et le masturba en un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Sirius prit le poignet de James, l'obligea à retirer sa main et le retourna sur le lit, l'obligeant à rester allongé sur le dos tout en l'immobilisant fermement.

-Eh ! On va mettre les choses au clair : _Je ne veux pas_ que tu me fasses ça, OK ?

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête terrifié, et murmura imperceptiblement :

-S'xcuse moi…

Sirius soupira :

-T'inquiète pas. Mais ne recommence pas, c'est tout. Allez, essaye de te rendormir.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James se réveilla, et étouffa un gémissement en voyant le réveil afficher sept heures. Il était trop fatigué… Il se leva tout de même, et remarqua que Sirius sortait déjà de la salle de bains, en uniforme, prêt à descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner.

-T'es motivé ? demanda James en souriant.

-J'aimerais surtout régler un petit compte avec Kalrane avant d'aller en cours…

Sirius attendit James, qui se doucha et s'habilla rapidement avant de le rejoindre. Puis ils descendirent dans la salle commune, où Sirius remarqua immédiatement Kalrane.

-Alors ? T'as réussi à te dépêtrer du fouet et des menottes ?

-Oui, je te remercie. Et toi, passé une bonne nuit ? Potter a été à la hauteur de tes espérances, j'espère ?

Sirius saisit violemment Kalrane par le col, et le plaqua contre un mur. Il lui décocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, avant de siffler :

-On va se mettre d'accord, espèce de crétin. Tu fais _une seule_ allusion à l'ancien travail de James, et je te jure que tu voles par-dessus les remparts de la tour d'astronomie. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Et sans attendre la réponse, Sirius décocha un autre coup tout aussi violent. Trois autres suivirent, jusqu'à ce que :

-BLAAAAAAAAACK !!!!!!!!!!!!

McGonagall venait de rentrer dans la salle, visiblement alertée par deux filles de première année horrifiées par la scène de violence.

-Dans mon bureau, Black, dit-elle simplement. Kalrane, filez à l'infirmerie.

Sirius ressorti derrière McGonagall. James suivit Remus et Peter dans la Grande Salle, où Sirius les rejoignit quelques minutes après.

-Alors ? demanda Remus.

-Je suis collé tous les soirs de la semaine, grommela-t-il.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James était lové dans le canapé de la salle commune, un livre sur les genoux, apprenant par cœur les différentes dates d'histoire de la magie, et leur signification. Il ferma les yeux, récitant mentalement tout ce qu'il essayait vainement de retenir depuis une heure. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Tu veux que je te fasse réciter ? proposa Lily.

-Ca te dérange pas ?

-Non, pas du tout. Montre-moi ton bouquin.

James lui tendit son livre, et Lily commença à l'interroger sur les diverses dates qu'ils avaient étudiées. Au bout de deux heures, la tête remplies de nombres, il se leva, et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il monta les escaliers, mais, au moment où il franchissait la porte, un sortilège le frappa et le fit dévaler les escaliers. Retombant à plat ventre dans la salle commune, il leva les yeux vers Kalrane, debout devant lui, sa baguette pointée sur lui.

-Alors, Black n'est plus là pour te protéger ? Il en a assez de te baiser chaque nuit, alors il te laisse en libre service aux autres Gryffondors qui voudraient de toi ?

James se releva et tira sa baguette, mais Kalrane la lui fit sauter des mains avec un sort informulé.

-T'as pas besoin de ça… Les sorciers ont le droit d'en posséder… Pas les putes.

Kalrane s'approcha de lui et saisit le Gryffondor par le col.

-Maintenant tu viens avec moi. Ca va faire deux mois que je t'ai pas eu dans mon lit, on va pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu.

-LACHE-MOI !! hurla James en se débattant.

La plupart des Gryffondors présents dans la salle commune regardaient la scène, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Les plus jeunes savaient que Kalrane pouvait sans difficultés leur jeter un sort s'ils tentaient quelque chose, et les plus âgés savaient que, après la punition de Sirius le matin même, mieux valait ne pas s'attaquer à la même personne seulement quelques heures après. Kalrane immobilisa rapidement James, et le poussa en avant, l'obligeant à avancer vers le dortoir des 6e année. Soudain, un sortilège fusa, et Kalrane fut propulsé à l'autre bout de la salle commune. Une voix stridente vrilla les oreilles de James :

-ECOUTE-MOI BIEN ESPECE D'ORDURE !!!!!! N'ESPERE PAS TOUCHER A UN SEUL DE SES CHEVEUX SOIT DISANT PARCE QUE SIRIUS N'EST PAS LA !!!!!!!! SI C'EST POUR AGIR AVEC AUTANT DE LACHETE JE COMPRENDS MEME PAS COMMENT LE CHOIXPEAU A PU T'ENVOYER CHEZ NOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tous les Gryffondors s'étaient bouchés les oreilles, attendant que Lily finisse par avoir mal à la gorge. Mais visiblement, elle n'avait pas l'air décidée à arrêter de crier.

-ALORS JE TE PREVIENS TOUT DE SUITE CONNARD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TU ESSAYES ENCORE UNE FOIS DE POSER LA MAIN SUR _MON_ JAMES ET JE TE JURE QUE JE TE CASTRE ET QUE JE TE FAIS BOUFFER TES PARTIES INUTILES, COMPRIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAINTENANT DEGAGE DE LA AVANT QUE JE M'ENERVE VRAIMENT ET QUE JE DECIDE DE TE BALANCER UN AUTRE SORT !!!!!!!!!!!

Kalrane fila dans son dortoir sans demander son reste, et Lily revint vers James.

-Ca va, James ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, encore terrifié à la fois par Kalrane et la voix de Lily.

-Viens…

Lily le ramena dans son dortoir, et elle s'assit sur le lit de James, à coté de lui.

-Désolée de t'avoir fait peur… Je voulais pas le laisser te toucher… murmura-t-elle en laissant une main se glisser entre ses mèches noires.

-C'est pas grave… Merci.

-De rien.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant de ressortir du dortoir. James leva doucement sa main sur sa joue, là où elle l'avait embrassé. Deux mots, que Lily avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt, lui revenait en mémoire. _Mon James_. Il étouffa un sanglot. Si seulement il était autre chose qu'une pute… S'il n'était pas aussi sale…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James avait fini par céder aux demandes répétées de McGonagall, et accepter d'aller voir un psychomage. Il était assis dans la salle d'attente, accompagné par Sirius qui était juste venu pour l'aider à transplaner à l'aller et au retour. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur la porte, sur laquelle était fixée une plaquette dorée : Docteur Octopussine Tigroune, psychomage. Il savait que cette porte allait s'ouvrir d'un moment à l'autre, et plus il attendait, plus il sentait le stress monter.

-Eh, détends-toi, sourit Sirius. C'est pas comme si t'allais passer tes ASPICS…

James répondit par un léger sourire. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'environ 25 ans à la peau noire, aux cheveux tressés et attachés par des élastiques rouges et jaunes.

-James Potter ? appela-t-elle.

Le Gryffondor se leva, et la suivit dans son bureau.

-Bonjour, James. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, sourit-elle en désignant la chaise devant son bureau.

James s'assit, et elle reprit :

-Tout d'abord, je veux que vous soyez pleinement conscient que tout ce que vous me direz ne sortira pas de ce bureau. Je suis tenue au secret professionnel par un serment du secret qui m'empêche de répéter quoi que ce soit, même si je le voulais.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Bien. Je suis le docteur Octopussine Tigroune. Comme vous le savez le professeur McGonagall a demandé à ce que nous nous rencontrions. Elle semble s'inquiéter pour vous.

-Je sais. Mais je vais très bien.

-Elle m'a informée du décès de vos parents. Comment le vivez-vous ?

-Je m'y suis habitué.

Le psychomage griffonna quelques mots sur un parchemin devant elle.

-Bien, James.

Elle croisa ses mains devant elle, et demanda :

-Que s'est-il passé dans le parc de Poudlard ?

-Quand ça ? Pourquoi ?

-Si je vous parle d'une corde, James, vous vous souvenez mieux ? Vous ne voulez pas essayer de m'en parler ?

-C'est du passé, trancha James.

-James, soupira-t-elle. Je peux vous aider... quelques soient vos problèmes, quelques soient vos soucis... Mais je ne pourrais vous aider que si vous acceptez de me parler. Je ne vous demande pas de tout me dire, de tout me confier... Dites moi ce que vous pouvez... Ce que vous voulez... Mais soyez assuré que rien de ce que vous direz ici ne sortira de ce bureau... Je vous le répète, un serment inviolable garanti le secret professionnel et je ne peux rien répéter de vos conversations sans votre autorisation... Jamais... A personne...

-Je vous dis que je vais bien.

-Je n'en doute pas, James… assura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je vous crois… Mais je crois surtout que vous cherchez à vous en persuader.

James baissa la tête, admirant ses chaussures, et répondit d'une voix hésitante :

-Non… J'en suis sûr…

Octopussine se leva, et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise à coté de lui.

-Vraiment sûr ?

-Oui, répondit James en hochant la tête de droite à gauche.

Elle sourit gentiment, et murmura :

-Je vois ça… James, ne croyez-vous pas que vous avez le droit de revivre normalement ? Sans être aussi… tendu ?

-Vous pouvez pas m'aider… Vous pouvez pas… Savoir…

-Pas si vous ne me dites rien... En effet... Mais même si les choses vous semblent insurmontables, parfois, en parler à quelqu'un aide à trouver des solutions... Parfois en parler simplement, soulage... Je peux vous écouter simplement, vous aider à trouver des solutions... Vous aider à parler à quelqu'un... Tout ce que vous voulez...

-Vous pouvez pas me donner ce que je veux… Vous pouvez pas les ramener…

-Non… C'est vrai James... Mais je peux vous aider à vivre sans eux... Sans souffrance... Accepter leur mort... Réussir à vous remémorer les bons souvenirs...

James leva vers elle un regard à la fois sceptique et parcouru par une minuscule étincelle d'espoir.

-Jecomprends que c'est dur pour vous, James… Mais vous devez passer par-dessus ça…

Il hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

-C'est pas possible… Ca peut… plus être comme avant…

-Je le comprends. Je ne vous demande pas de faire comme s'ils étaient là. Mais vous pouvez accepter de vivre autrement… A accepter le fait qu'ils ne soient plus là… Et je veux bien vous y aider. Vous devez en parler, James. Rien que le fait de parler soulage.

James resta parfaitement silencieux, avant de murmurer :

-J'ai pas le droit de parler.

-Si, James. On ne peut pas vous enlever ce droit. _Personne_ n'a le droit de vous empêcher de dire ce que vous voulez dire. De la même façon que personne ne peut vous y obliger. Dites-moi ce que vous avez envie de me dire, rien de plus.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, mais sans rien dire de plus.

-D'accord. Bon écoutez, si vous préférez, je peux vous poser des questions auxquelles vous répondrez, d'accord ? Mais ne vous sentez pas obligé de répondre si vous ne le voulez pas. Dites le moi simplement, et on passera à autre chose, ça vous va ?

-D'accord.

-Bien. A propos de vos parents. Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit qu'ils vous manquaient, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est pas eux qui me manquent. C'est la vie que j'avais avant.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? demanda-t-elle toujours d'une voix douce, sans le brusquer.

-Quand ils étaient là… J'avais pas de problèmes d'argent.

-Je vois. Vous aviez un travail pour trouver de l'argent ?

-Oui, je… Je me prostituais, lâcha-t-il très vite.

-Et c'est pour ça que vous estimiez que vous n'avez pas le droit d'en parler ? A cause des lois instaurées par Dolorès Ombrage ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Mettez-vous bien en tête que c'est faux. Rien de tout ce que vous pourrez faire ne peut vous interdire de parler de ce qui vous tracasse. _Rien_.

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Et l'entretien continua.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James rentrait dans la Salle Commune, après que McGonagall ait gardé Sirius pour une autre de ses retenues. Il remarqua qu'elle était déserte, la plupart des élèves étant soit déjà partis manger, soit en train de réviser à la bibliothèque. Il se dirigeait vers le dortoir, quand il sentit un bras passer autour de son cou, et le tirer en arrière.

-Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir te réfugier éternellement derrière Black ou Evans, petite pute ? souffla la voix de Kalrane. Ne te fatigue pas, plus personne n'est là pour te protéger, alors tu vas gentiment m'obéir et me suivre dans mon dortoir, c'est clair ?

James hocha la tête de droite à gauche, essayant de lui envoyer un coup de pied en arrière. Kalrane le plaqua contre un mur, face à lui, et grogna :

-OK, si tu veux jouer à ça…

Il lui décocha un coup de poing en pleine tempe. James hurla, plus de terreur que de douleur. Le fait de recevoir des coups sans possibilité de se défendre lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il tenta de se débattre, à la fois contre Kalrane et contre la panique qui s'emparait de lui. Sa respiration s'accélérait à un point insupportable. Soudain, il sentit une brusque chaleur l'envahir, et une détonation retentit dans la salle commune. Ses pieds quittaient le sol, des bourrasques de vent surgit de nul part faisaient voler ses cheveux, sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. Il entendit vaguement le cri du Portait de la Grosse Dame. Puis tout s'arrêta, et il retomba par terre, épuisé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il ferma les yeux.

Un brouhaha sans nom résonnait autour de lui. Il était toujours allongé sur la moquette rouge de la salle commune, mais il n'était plus seul avec Kalrane. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir que la salle commune était pleine à craquer d'élèves de Gryffondor.

-James ?

McGonagall, Lily, Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient accroupis autour de lui, le fixant étrangement.

-Ca va ? demanda Remus.

-S'qui s'est passé ? murmura-t-il.

-Vous avez fait une crise d'angoisse qui a fait ressortir d'un seul coup toute votre magie, murmura McGonagall. Une magie relativement puissante… Nous attendons que le professeur Dumbledore arrive pour qu'il essaye de décoller Kalrane, aucun d'entre nous n'y est arrivé pour l'instant.

James leva les yeux vers la cheminée. Kalrane était collé au mur au-dessus, et visiblement, les professeurs de DCFM, sortilèges, ainsi que Slughorn n'arrivaient pas à le faire redescendre.

-Bien fait pour sa gueule ! grogna Lily. Ce petit enfoiré…

-Miss Evans, bien qu'étant particulièrement d'accord avec vous, je vous prierais de modifier un peu votre vocabulaire…

James se releva, soutenu par Sirius, qui sourit :

-En tout cas… Je pense que tu devrais avoir la paix maintenant, avec les autres… Ca m'étonnerait qu'un seul d'entre eux n'essaye encore d'affirmer que tu n'as aucun talent magique !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James ferma les yeux, savourant l'air frais du soir. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas venu ici. En fait, il n'y était pas revenu depuis qu'il avait arrêté de se droguer. Même s'il devait encore prendre une potion de sevrage chaque matin, au moins, la drogue ne lui manquait plus, pas comme au début où, devant prendre une potion à chaque fois qu'il ressentait l'envie de fumer, il était obligé de boire six à sept potions par jour. Même si le nombre de toutes les potions de soins qu'il devait prendre avait considérablement baissé depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, il devait tout de même boire chaque matin une potion contre l'EMTM, même si Mme Pomfresh lui avait assuré que normalement, le virus avait été totalement détruit et qu'il devait juste la prendre en prévention pendant deux ou trois semaines, une potion de sevrage contre la drogue, une potion nutritive qui, en plus de ce qu'il mangeait, devait être prise jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve le poids qu'il pesait avant la mort de ses parents, et une potion qui devait l'empêcher de boiter. Et plus le temps passait, plus l'infirmière se persuadait qu'il devrait probablement continuer à prendre cette dernière pour le reste de sa vie. Selon elle, il avait eu les hanches brisées de façon trop grave pour que les dommages soient encore réversibles.

Un vent un peu plus froid souffla sur la tour, et James laissa échapper un frisson.

-James ?

Il leva les yeux vers Sirius, à qui il décrocha un léger sourire. Celui-ci s'assit à coté de lui, face au soleil rouge sang qui se couchait derrière les montagnes qui entouraient Poudlard. Ce fut finalement Sirius qui brisa le silence.

-Lily est venue me voir. Pour me parler de ce qui s'était passé quand tu étais dans le manoir de Voldemort. Et de ce qu'il t'a obligé à faire.

James se figea, attendant qu'il se mette à l'engueuler et le frapper.

-James, je voudrais te poser une question. S'il te plait, réponds-moi franchement.

Il acquiesça, et Sirius continua :

-Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ?

James hésita quelques secondes. Mais il finit par murmurer :

-Oui. Je… J'ai trop peur que tu me frappe.

Sirius plongea sa tête dans ses mains, et reprit :

-Tu sais… Je crois que j'arriverais jamais à me pardonner de tout ce que j'ai pu te faire, cette année. Je sais que j'ai été un vrai connard… Quand je t'ai ramené chez moi et que tu as fait un arrêt cardiaque… J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais y rester. A cause de moi.

-C'était pas de ta faute…

-Ah ouais ? demanda Sirius, sceptique. Et c'est à cause de qui si tu te droguais pour oublier ce que tu vivais ? C'est à cause de qui si tu te scarifiais en permanence et que tu refusais de te nourrir ? C'est à cause de qui que t'as pété un câble contre Kalrane ?

-Pas à cause de toi…

-Si. Je veux pas que tu aies peur de moi, mais d'un autre coté… Après tout ce que je t'ai fait, tu aurais parfaitement raison de ne plus vouloir m'approcher. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, _je te jure_ que je ne te frapperais plus, d'accord ? Je sais que ce que je te demande est pratiquement impossible… Mais s'il te plait, crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne te taperais pas.

James acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête, et Sirius reprit :

-Pour ce qui s'est passé, dans le manoir de Voldemort. C'est pas de ta faute. Comme te l'a dis Lily, t'as bien trop de mauvais souvenirs des relations entre hommes pour pouvoir réellement aimer ça. Il t'avait probablement shooté avec un aphrodisiaque. Et ça fait pas de toi une pute. Tu as été un prisonnier qu'on a torturé de façon inhabituelle...

-Ca change rien au fait que je le suis quand même…

-Non ! Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête, James, tu ne te prostitues plus !

-Je serais bien obligé si j'ai pas mes ASPICS ! Je peux rien faire d'autre !

-Si t'as pas tes ASPICS, tu viens chez moi, et je te loge et te nourris jusqu'à ce que tu te trouve un boulot convenable ! Je veux bien t'aider à bosser autant que tu veux jusqu'à ce que tu les aies, mais une chose est sûre, je ne te laisse pas retourner dans une maison close, c'est clair ?

Reprenant une voix plus douce, Sirius continua :

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse vendre ton corps plus longtemps… Tu vaux bien mieux que ça.

James baissa la tête. _Tu vaux bien mieux que ça_. Il avait déjà entendu cette phrase dans la bouche de Lily des dizaines de fois. Mais le fait d'entendre Sirius la lui redire le rassurait. Et l'aidait à se convaincre que Sirius aussi, avait changé, et ne le frapperait peut-être plus.

Sirius leva les yeux vers James. Il paraissait beaucoup plus rassuré qu'auparavant, et en même temps, préoccupé.

-Un problème ?

-Non, rien, répondit-il un peu trop précipitamment.

-James, s'il te plait. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je te dis que y a rien ! De toute façon, t'accepterais jamais…

-Je ne risque pas d'accepter quoi que ce soit si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu veux…

-Severus m'a proposé de faire appel contre mes oncles pour que je récupère l'argent de mes parents. Il dit qu'il peut prouver que les souvenirs ont été inventés. Mais… J'ai besoin d'argent pour faire appel.

-Combien ?

-100 gallions. Mais non, c'est pas grave, je te dis…

-100 gallions ? sourit Sirius. Si c'est que ça… Y a aucun problème, James, je te les donne quand tu veux.

James releva brusquement la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

-Ce… Ca te dérange pas ?

-Absolument pas. Je tedonnerai mon héritage entier si ça pouvait t'aider à faire appel.

-Je… Merci. Merci infiniment.

-Je t'en prie !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James gardait la tête baissée sur le parchemin où était notées les questions. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, il n'avait pas arrêté de bosser pour se préparer un maximum aux ASPICS. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait appris s'était soudainement évaporé. Il se redressa dans sa chaise, et relut pour la cinquième fois la question : _Décrivez précisément les effets d'un sortilège de Verraverto (couleur du rayon magique, temps nécessaire à la transformation) et expliquez pourquoi ce sortilège, mal utilisé, peut être considéré comme dangereux. _La première partie de la question concernait principalement l'aspect pratique, le seul moyen d'en connaître les réponses étant de lancer le sort. Mais n'ayant toujours pas réussi à lancer un sortilège convenable, il n'avait plus lancé ce sort depuis sa deuxième année, et avait totalement oublié ses caractéristiques. Reposant son parchemin sur la table, il se mit à chercher une question à laquelle il connaissait la réponse. Il répondit quelque chose qui lui semblait être bon à trois questions et revint sur les autres, n'étant pas plus avancé qu'au départ. Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'il rendit son parchemin en même temps que les autres, il était persuadé de ne pas obtenir plus qu'une mention Piètre. Il sortit de la Grande Salle, et se dirigea directement vers le parc. Posant son sac par terre, il se laissa tomber à l'ombre d'un hêtre, et plongea la tête dans ses mains. Il savait déjà qu'il avait totalement foiré les épreuves de botanique, arithmancie, et sortilèges, et n'était pas sûr du tout des résultats de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais maintenant, alors qu'il sortait de la dernière épreuve, celle de métamorphose, il était persuadé qu'il n'aurait jamais ses ASPICS. Lors des épreuves pratiques, il n'avait pas réussi à jeter correctement un seul sortilège, et plus il réessayait, plus il paniquait, moins ses coups de baguettes avaient d'effet.

-Eh, James !

Il leva les yeux vers Sirius.

-Ca a été ?

-Non.

Sirius se laissa tomber dans l'herbe à coté de lui.

-Te mine pas le moral, James. Tu vas les avoir, tes ASPICS !

-Je te dis que non !

-Eh ! De toute façon, que tu les aies ou pas, maintenant, toutes les épreuves sont finies, OK ?

-C'est bien ça le problème…

-James ! Arrête de te faire du souci pour ça, s'il te plait. Tu viens ? On doit encore planifier notre dernier jour…

Il acquiesça en souriant. Tous les ans, pour le dernier jour, ils donnaient un concert dans la Grande Salle, et, s'ils commençaient toujours par chauffer le public avec les chansons les plus populaires des Bizarr' Sisters, ils continuaient ensuite avec les chansons que James écrivait. Et il en avait écrit un paquet, de chansons, cette année.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

McGonagall était appuyée contre le mur du fond de la Grande Salle, réaménagée comme chaque dernier jour en salle de concert. Devant elle, les élèves faisaient un concours à celui qui lui déchirerait le plus vite les tympans. Pourtant, elle souriait en regardant, sur l'estrade, les maraudeurs attaquer leur sixième chanson. Elle remarqua que cette fois, ce n'était pas une chanson connue, mais une que James avait écrite lorsqu'il s'était réfugié dans la maison close, après s'être enfui légalement de chez Matt.

_Minuit se lève en haut des tours_  
_Les voix se taisent et tout devient aveugle et sourd_  
_La nuit camoufle pour quelques heures_  
_La zone sale et les épaves et la laideur_  
_J'ai pas choisi de naître ici_  
_Entre l'ignorance et la violence et l'ennui_  
_J'm'en sortirai, j'me le promets_  
_Et s'il le faut, j'emploierai des moyens légaux_

_Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi,_  
_Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau_  
_Envole-moi_  
_Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots_  
_Envole-moi_

_Pas de question ni rébellion_  
_Règles du jeu fixées mais les dés sont pipés_  
_L'hiver est glace, l'été est feu_  
_Ici, y a jamais de saison pour être mieux_  
_J'ai pas choisi de vivre ici_  
_Entre la soumission, la peur ou l'abandon_  
_J'm'en sortirai, je te le jure_  
_A coup de livres, je franchirai tous ces murs_

_Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi,_  
_Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau_  
_Envole-moi, envole-moi_  
_Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots_  
_Envole-moi_

_Me laisse pas là, emmène-moi, envole-moi_  
_Croiser d'autres yeux qui ne se résignent pas_

_Envole-moi, tire-moi de là_  
_Montre-moi ces autres vies que je ne sais pas_  
_Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi,_  
_Regarde-moi bien, je ne leur ressemble pas_  
_Me laisse pas là, envole-moi_  
_Avec ou sans toi, je n'finirai pas comme ça_  
_Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi..._

Un silence de mort tomba sur la salle, avant que des applaudissements encore plus assourdissants que les autres ne retentissent. Puis Sirius recommença à jouer un autre morceau, et James recommença à chanter l'une de ses chansons écrites à propos des lois d'Ombrage.

_Un jour il sera illégal d'éteindre sa télé,_

_Les yeux rivés sur un essentiel, _

_Sans voir le ciel dériver,_

_Un jour il sera illégal de pas vouloir consommer,_

_Semé d'être con, bien assommé, _

_Faut t'assumer en résumé._

_--_

_Un jour il sera illégal de se faire remarquer,_

_Démarqué, tu seras embarqué,_

_Débarqué, un peu plus loin parqué, _

_Un jour il sera illégal de chanter en français,_

_Et même de penser pour que nos passions,_

_Soient en même équation._

_--_

_(Refrain)_

_Y aura une rançon,_

_Pour ma chanson,_

_Une mise à prix,_

_Pour tout ce qu'on écrit,_

_Y aura même une mise en garde, _

_Sur ce qu'on regarde,_

_Une mise en joue, _

_De ce qu'on joue._

_Mis à part ça…_

_--_

_Un jour il sera illégal de pas avoir de blé,_

_Que c'est pas normal, de pas être normé,_

_T'es comme un animal inanimé,_

_Un jour il sera illégal de pas vouloir gagner,_

_Ressortir d'un panier à l'avance du poignet,_

_A l'avenir du pouvoir, rien que pour voir._

_--_

_Un jour il sera illégal de préférer marcher,_

_C'est trop incontrôlable,_

_On veut se retourner, et même contourner,_

_C'est déjà détourner._

_Un jour il sera illégal d'afficher ses idées,_

_D'avant la subversion,_

_S'il y a qu'une version,_

_Je paierais pour rançon,_

_--_

_Une rançon pour ma chanson,_

_Une mise à prix pour ce que j'écris,_

_Y aura une mise en garde,_

_Sur ce qu'on regarde,_

_Une mise en joue, _

_Sur ce qu'on joue._

_Mis à part ça…_

_--_

_Un jour il sera illégal de pas être connecté, _

_De vivre sans papiers, de vivre où on voudrait,_

_Un jour il sera illégal d'avoir le droit de voter,_

_Et que d'être accusé, ne pas être suspect._

_--_

_Ce jour-là, y aura une rançon pour ma chanson,_

_Une mise à prix, sur tout ce qu'on écrit,_

_Y aura même une mise en garde, sur ce qu'on regarde,_

_Une mise en joue, de ce qu'on joue._

_--_

_Mais moi, je veux pas de rançon,_

_Pour ma chanson,_

_Pas de mise à prix, sur ce qu'on écrit,_

_Au diable les mises en garde, sur ce qu'on regarde,_

_Les mises en joue, sur tout ce qu'on joue,_

_Mis à part ça, rien._

A nouveau, les applaudissements résonnèrent longuement dans la salle. Puis, lorsqu'ils se furent calmés, Sirius recommença à jouer un morceau, cette fois beaucoup plus calme.

_C'est un soir de pluie, on se quitte__  
__Le moment des larmes va bientôt venir__  
__Cet instant, je le sais, il faut que je l'évite__  
__C'est difficile de se retenir_

_Je ferai semblant de sourire__  
__Je te parlerai sans te regarder__  
__Je vais inventer des choses à te dire__  
__Lorsque nos mains vont se séparer_

_Et si je pleure dans la pluie__  
__Tu n'y verras que du feu__  
__De l'eau qui tombe sans bruit__  
__Que de la pluie dans mes yeux__  
__Et si je pleure devant toi__  
__Ce sera mon dernier cri__  
__Mais tu ne l'entendras pas__  
__Qui peut voir des pleurs dans la pluie_

_Voilà c'est l'heure, je ne te vois plus__  
__C'est un brouillard de larmes qui tourne la page__  
__Et tu crois que je suis un cœur de marbre__  
__Trois gouttes d'eau, c'est ça mon courage_

_Et si je pleure dans la pluie__  
__Tu n'y verras que du feu__  
__De l'eau qui tombe sans bruit__  
__Que de la pluie dans mes yeux__  
__Et si je pleure devant toi__  
__Ce sera mon dernier cri__  
__Mais tu ne l'entendras pas__  
__Qui peut voir des pleurs dans la pluie_

_Pleurs dans la pluie__  
__Qui peut voir des pleurs, pleurs__  
__Pleurs dans la pluie__  
__Pleurs dans la pluie_

_Tu ne verras jamais__  
__Mes pleurs dans la pluie__  
__La douleur fait les pleurs__  
__Et la pluie cache la douleur__  
__Et caché dans la pluie, je voudrais rester__  
__Avec mes souvenirs qui ne veulent pas s'effacer__  
__Et je m'invente que tu vas pleurer aussi__  
__Mais c'est fini__  
__C'est toi qui me le dis_

_Et si je pleure dans la pluie__  
__Tu n'y verras que du feu__  
__De l'eau qui tombe sans bruit__  
__Que de la pluie dans mes yeux__  
__Et si je pleure devant toi__  
__Ce sera mon dernier cri__  
__Mais tu ne l'entendras pas__  
__Qui peut voir des pleurs dans la pluie__  
__Et si je pleure devant toi__  
__Ce sera mon dernier cri__  
__Mais tu ne l'entendras pas__  
__Qui peut voir des pleurs dans la pluie__  
__Pleurs dans la pluie__  
__Pleurs dans la pluie_

Cette fois-ci, un véritable tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit. Les maraudeurs saluèrent brièvement le public, avant de sortir de scène. Ils revinrent après une minute de rappel du public. James reprit son micro, et chanta une chanson qu'ils connaissaient déjà, Sirius l'ayant chantée juste après son renvoi de Poudlard.

_Quand personne n'entend tes cris,_

_Tu cours vers une autre vie,_

_La vie de tes rêves, de tes pensées,_

_Ce monde parfait que tu veux imaginer,_

_Tu penses à cette vie, tu rêves de cette envie,_

_Mais personne n'entend tes cris._

_--_

_Tu regardes autour de toi,_

_Pourquoi tout est si gris ?_

_Où sont ceux que tu appelles tes amis ?_

_Ils sont juste là,_

_Alors pourquoi te semblent-ils si loin de toi ?_

_Avec eux, tu te marres, tu ries,_

_Mais aucun d'entre eux n'entend tes cris._

_--_

_Quand personne n'entend tes cris,_

_Tu cours vers une autre vie,_

_La vie de tes rêves, de tes pensées,_

_Ce monde parfait que tu veux imaginer,_

_Tu rêves de cette vie, tu t'accroches à cette envie,_

_Mais personne n'entend tes cris._

_--_

_Tu rentres chez toi,_

_Et merde, ta famille est déjà là,_

_Ils te ramènent dans la réalité,_

_Ils t'interdisent de rêver,_

_Ils veulent te tuer à tout prix,_

_Ils détruisent encore plus ta vie,_

_Mais ils n'entendent pas tes cris._

_--_

_Quand personne n'entend tes cris,_

_Tu cours vers une autre vie,_

_La vie de tes rêves, de tes pensées,_

_Ce monde parfait que tu veux imaginer,_

_Tu t'accroches à cette vie, tu t'agrippes à cette envie,_

_Mais personne n'entend tes cris._

_--_

_Tu reviens dans la réalité,_

_Ce monde parfait que tu veux imaginer,_

_Et non, il existe pas,_

_Ou alors, il est si loin de toi,_

_Mais ce monde est tout pour toi,_

_Pour le retrouver, tu étais prêt à tout lâcher,_

_Du haut de cet immeuble, tu as sauté,_

_Tu étais coincé dans ce corps, dans ce monde, dans cette vie,_

_Et personne n'entendais tes cris._

_--_

_Quand personne n'entend tes cris,_

_Tu cours vers une autre vie,_

_La vie de tes rêves, de tes pensées,_

_Ce monde parfait que tu voulais imaginer,_

_Y a plus de vie, y a plus d'envie,_

_Y a plus personne qu'écoute tes cris._

Les maraudeurs saluèrent une dernière fois le public, avant de sortir définitivement de scène, mettant fin à ce qui était leur tout dernier concert à Poudlard.

* * *

Et voilà ! Ceci était l'avant-dernier chapitre, il en reste encore un autre, en plus de l'épilogue. Et si je ne publie désormais plus rien, c'est parce que ma bêta m'a tuée en découvrant le nom de la psy de James... Donc si je ne publie plus, vous saurez à qui vous en prendre ! (Mais oui, je t'aime quand même, octo...)

Reviews, please !!


	25. Chapter 25

Gnaaaaa !!!! Enfin réussi à poster, après une petite déprime quant à la longueur de ce chapitre (23 pages Word au lieu de 14 pour les autres chapitres). Mais bon, comme c'est le tout tout tout dernier et qu'il n'y aura que l'épilogue après, faut bien faire du zèle... Je vous laisse à votre lecture !

ENJOY !!

* * *

James regardait le paysage d'Ecosse défiler par la fenêtre du Poudlard Express. Il avait beaucoup de mal à réaliser tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était monté dans ce train. Et il s'en fichait. Sirius était là, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Se lovant dans un coin du compartiment, il ferma les yeux, sans pour autant parvenir à chasser de son esprit toutes les images qui tournaient en boucle devant ses yeux. Toutes les images de l'année qu'il avait passée. Toutes les soirées qu'il avait passées dans le lit de Matt, dans ceux des Serpentards. Ou seul, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, à fumer joint après joint pour essayer d'oublier juste quelques secondes la solitude qui le dévorait. Le train ralentit, et s'arrêta en gare de King Cross. Les maraudeurs se levèrent, et James attrapa sa malle dans une main et le grand sac dans lequel il avait mis tout ce qui ne tenait pas dans sa malle dans l'autre. Ils sortirent du train, et Remus et Peter s'éloignèrent vers leurs parents qui les attendaient. Sirius demanda à James :

-Bon… On est partis ? Tu peux transplaner seul, ou tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Je veux bien que tu me guides juste un peu, s'il te plait.

Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs, James n'avait pas transplané, et la perspective de recommencer l'angoissait au plus haut point.

-OK.

Sirius attrapa le poignet de James, et ils transplanèrent devant la maison de Sirius. Ils montèrent les escaliers, et Sirius ouvrit une porte, juste à coté de celle de sa chambre. C'était une chambre d'amis, de la même taille que celle de Sirius. Un lit deux places avait été posé au fond, et un bureau avec une chaise faisait face à une fenêtre qui permettait de voir tout le quartier.

-Je te laisse t'installer, indiqua Sirius. Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, tu me demandes, d'accord ?

-D'accord, merci.

Sirius rentra dans sa chambre. Elle était telle qu'il l'avait laissée la dernière fois qu'il en était parti : un duvet roulé en boule était encore posé sur le matelas au sol, et son lit était défait. Il se souvenait trop bien de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi dans sa chambre. Il se souvenait trop bien de l'état dans lequel James était lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé dans le monde moldu, étendu par terre sous la pluie. Il se souvenait trop bien de sa maladie, de ses recherches désespérées pour trouver quelqu'un qui accepterait de le soigner. Il se souvenait trop bien de l'arrêt cardiaque qu'il avait fait, du sprint qu'il avait piqué entre le portail de Poudlard et l'infirmerie, de Mme Pomfresh qui branchait James sous respiration artificielle, en plus d'une potion obligeant son sang à circuler normalement malgré son arrêt cardiaque. Il se souvenait trop bien du corps de James à l'infirmerie, allongé sur un lit, les bras, le visage et le torse branchés à des multitudes de fils et de tuyaux chargés de le maintenir en vie. La semaine qui s'était écoulée avant qu'il ne sorte de son coma lui avait paru durer une année entière.

Il avait du mal à réaliser que tout était fini. Que même si James n'avait toujours ni travail, ni argent, au moins il était chez lui, et il pourrait être sûr qu'il se nourrisse convenablement sans être obligé de se prostituer. Même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Comment avait-il pu s'obstiner à croire pendant six mois que James vendait son corps simplement parce qu'il aimait ça ? Comment avait-il pu fermer les yeux sur le fait qu'il se scarifiait, qu'il se droguait, qu'il refusait de s'alimenter ? Il partait à chaque fois du principe que James était trop têtu, et que ça ne servait à rien de l'inciter à manger s'il ne le voulait pas. Pourtant, lorsqu'il était revenu à Poudlard, après sa sortie de l'infirmerie, il avait souvent refusé de se nourrir, et à chaque fois, Sirius avait fini par l'obliger à manger. Et même si maintenant, James n'avait plus aucuns problèmes de drogue ou d'anorexie, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il faisait encore beaucoup de cauchemars, même si ceux-ci s'étaient nettement atténués depuis qu'il voyait une psy. Et surtout, il n'avait plus du tout la même vision des rapports sexuels. Avant la mort de ses parents, James était considéré par tous comme un tombeur, celui qui avait fait passer la moitié des filles de Poudlard dans son lit. Maintenant, la simple perspective d'être nu avec quelqu'un d'autre dans un lit l'effrayait au plus haut point. Mais Sirius devait se faire à cette idée : James ne serait plus jamais le même qu'avant. Il ne pouvait pas être resté le même après avoir passé un an à se prostituer et à être frappé par celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami.

Après avoir rangé sa chambre un minimum, il sentit son ventre lui rappeler qu'il était 20 heures, et qu'il avait faim. Il descendit dans la cuisine, et ouvrit le frigo, ensorcelé pour conserver éternellement tout ce qui était dedans. Inspectant rapidement les stocks, il remonta et frappa à la porte de la chambre de James. Celui-ci lui cria d'entrer.

-James, je fais à manger… Steak haché, haricots verts, ça te va ?

-Oui, pas de problèmes… Tu veux que je t'aide à les préparer ?

-Je veux bien, si ça te dérange pas.

Ils redescendirent, et, cinq minutes après, étaient en train de manger. Sirius remarqua rapidement que James avait l'air préoccupé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien… Je pensais aux ASPICS.

Sirius sourit légèrement.

-T'as pas à te faire de souci pour ça, James. T'as révisé comme un taré pendant un mois et demi, tu les auras !

-Non, justement… J'ai totalement planté les épreuves pratiques, et même pour la théorie, j'avais l'impression d'avoir tout oublié, je mélangeais tout… Je les aurais pas, Sirius !

-James. Ecoute, s'il te plait. _En supposant_ que tu n'aies pas tes ASPICS… Tu crois vraiment que je te foutrais à la rue ? Tu restes chez moi tant que tu n'as pas trouvé de boulot convenable, que tu le veuilles ou non. C'est compris ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James avait l'impression d'attendre depuis une éternité, et, à en juger par leurs expressions, Sirius et Severus éprouvaient la même impression. L'homme assis derrière son bureau finit par lever les yeux vers eux.

-Bon, je résume pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris. Vos parents ont été tués par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom le 5 juillet dernier. La fortune dont ils étaient propriétaires, au lieu de vous revenir, a été partagée par vos oncles et tantes du coté de votre mère, qui, comme preuve que cet héritage leur revenait, ont avancé des souvenirs dans lesquels votre mère disait qu'elle souhaitait cette répartition de leur argent. Et vous décidez de faire appel en vous basant sur le fait que ces souvenirs ont été totalement inventés par vos oncles et tantes, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui.

-Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?

-Je peux les lui amener, répondit Rogue. Un sortilège relevant de la légilimancie permet de mettre en évidence l'absence totale de traces de l'esprit de la personne qui possédait ces souvenirs. Et ceci est infalsifiable, si le sort ne trouve pas ces traces, il est impossible que ces souvenirs soient réels.

-Très bien, accepta l'avocat devant eux. J'accepte de prendre la défense de votre dossier. Mais vous devez savoir que faire appel, et de plus un an après la première décision du Magenmagot, a un prix, et que si jamais vos oncles et tantes sont reconnus comme non-coupables, vous-mêmes pouvez avoir à leur payer des dommages et intérêts pour procédure abusive.

-On le sait, assura Sirius.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius s'étira longuement, et tourna la tête vers son réveil. 11h30. _Faut que je me lève_, pensa-t-il sans pour autant décoller la tête de son oreiller. A midi pile, il réunit son courage à deux mains et parvint à sortir de sous sa couette. Il descendit dans la cuisine en ne faisant pas de bruit pour ne pas réveiller James qui lui faisait une sérieuse concurrence au poste de lève-tard en chef, il commença à préparer le déjeuner. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, et il entendit James murmurer un vague "Gn'alut !".

-T'as l'air aussi réveillé que moi ! sourit Sirius en lui ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux.

-Tu peux pas imaginer…

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, et James alla ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius entendit une voix indignée :

-Me dites pas que vous venez tout juste de vous lever !! Moi je suis debout depuis 8 heures !

-Toi t'es un taré, Remus ! répondit Sirius en lui serrant la main. A quoi ça t'avances de te lever aussi tôt qu'en période scolaire ?

-A garder les bonnes habitudes… Sinon, comment vous allez ?

-Fatigué… répondirent-ils en chœur.

Remus leur lança un regard désespéré. Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, alors que Remus venait de repartir, deux hiboux arrivèrent et se posèrent devant eux. James pâlit violemment. C'était des hiboux de Poudlard. Les résultats des ASPICS. Sirius prit celui qui s'était posé devant lui, et lut :

Résultats à l'épreuve des ASPICS

_**Le candidat est reçu s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :**_

_**O (Optimal)**_

_**E (Effort Exceptionnel)**_

_**A (Acceptable)**_

_**Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :**_

_**P (Piètre)**_

_**D (Désolant)**_

_**T (Troll)**_

_**Le candidat Sirius BLACK a reçu aux épreuves les notes suivantes :**_

_**Défense contre les Forces du mal : O**_

_**Métamorphose : E**_

_**Sortilèges : O**_

_**Potions : A**_

_**Arithmancie : A**_

_**Histoire de la magie : P**_

_**Botanique : E**_

_**Décision du jury : Le candidat Sirius Black est reçu au diplôme des ASPICS.**_

Sirius soupira légèrement. La seule matière où il n'était pas reçu était celle dont il n'avait pas besoin pour continuer ses études d'auror. Il leva la tête vers James, qui restait inexpressif, les yeux rivés sur son parchemin. Il passa derrière lui, et jeta un œil sur ses notes :

**_Défense contre les Forces du mal : D _**

**_Métamorphose : P_**

_**Sortilèges : D**_

_**Potions : T**_

_**Arithmancie : P**_

_**Histoire de la magie : P**_

_**Botanique : T**_

_**Décision du jury : Le candidat James Potter est recalé au diplôme des ASPICS.**_

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-James ! insista Sirius. S'il te plait, dis-moi quelque chose !

James resta immobile, les yeux dans le vide, les bras autour des genoux. Depuis qu'il avait reçu les résultats de ses ASPICS, la veille, il ne lui avait pas décroché un seul mot. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

-Bon, je vais ouvrir… Et quand je reviens tu me dis quelque chose !!

Sirius descendit et ouvrit la porte sur McGonagall.

-Professeur…

-Bonjour Sirius. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non, non…

-Bien. J'aurais voulu parler à James, est-ce qu'il est là, s'il vous plait ?

-Oui, je vais le chercher… Entrez !

Il conduisit la professeur jusqu'au salon, et monta dans la chambre de James.

-James ? C'est McGonagall, elle voudrait te parler…

James leva la tête, visiblement étonné, puis acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-J'arrive.

Il descendit derrière lui, et le suivit jusqu'au salon, où McGonagall les attendait.

-Bonjour, James.

-Bonjour.

Il s'assit en face d'elle, à coté de Sirius, et McGonagall reprit :

-Bon, je suis ici pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, sans vouloir remuer le couteau dans la plaie, je voulais vous parler des ASPICS. Je voulais savoir si vous souhaitez que je vous inscrive sur les listes d'inscription à l'examen de l'année prochaine, en candidat libre ?

-Ca coûte rien d'essayer… répondit James en haussant les épaules.

-D'accord. Maintenant je voulais savoir. Est-ce que vous avez retrouvé du travail ?

-Je peux pas sans mes ASPICS… Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'aurais peut-être un emploi à vous proposer.

-Hein ? Vous… Je peux travailler sans ASPICS ??

-Oui. Le professeur Dumbledore a fait passer un règlement qui stipule que les professeurs ont le droit d'embaucher des assistants qui auront pour tâche de les aider dans leur travail : préparation des cours, de la salle de classe, etc. Et je vous avoue que moi-même, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un qui fasse certaines de ces taches. Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait ?

James acquiesça vivement, ne pouvant pas croire qu'on lui proposait un travail alors qu'il n'avait pas d'autres diplômes que les BUSE.

-Bien. Je vous ait amené un exemplaire du contrat de travail auquel vous serez soumis si vous acceptez cet emploi. Je veux que vous preniez le temps de le lire attentivement, et vous me ferez parvenir votre réponse définitive par hibou, d'accord ?

-Entendu. Merci beaucoup, professeur.

-Je vous en prie, James.

Elle lui tendit un parchemin qu'il prit, puis ils la raccompagnèrent jusqu'à l'entrée.

-Bonnes vacances à tous les deux.

-Merci, vous aussi.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James s'allongea sur son lit, et déroula le rouleau de parchemin que McGonagall lui avait donné. S'installant plus confortablement, il le lut :

_**Article 1 Conformément à la l'arrêté du 9 juillet 1977 relatif à l'embauche par un professeur de Poudlard d'un assistant, ce contrat permet à un assistant de travailler exclusivement au service d'un professeur de Poudlard durant toute la validité de la présente.**_

_**Article 2 La réussite à l'examen des ASPICS n'est pas demandée à l'assistant pour l'exercice de ses fonctions. Le seul diplôme demandé sera une BUSE dans la matière du professeur pour lequel il travaillera.**_

_**Article 3 Par ce présent contrat, la durée officielle de travail minimum de l'assistant est de six jours complets chaque semaine. Son jour de repos pourra être négocié avec le professeur. **_

_**Article 4 L'assistant demeure sous la responsabilité du professeur durant toute la validité de son contrat. Au cours dudit contrat, si le professeur venait à faire preuve d'injustice ou d'exploitation de son assistant, celui-ci se réserve le droit de demander réparation directement au directeur de Poudlard, où cette question sera débattue avec celui-ci.**_

_**Article 5 Le professeur aura le droit de renvoyer, à tout moment et sans préavis son assistant si celui-ci venait à commettre une faute grave. En cas de renvoi injustifié, l'assistant peut demander réparation au directeur de Poudlard.**_

_**Article 6 L'assistant aura pour tache, durant toute la durée de validité de son contrat d'aider, de subordonner, et d'assister le professeur dans toutes les tâches en rapport direct avec l'emploi de ce dernier. **_

_**Article 7 Tout service en rapport direct avec l'emploi du professeur a un prix :**_

_**- Pour une aide à la préparation des cours (rédaction des exercices, du déroulement du cours, etc.) : 10 gallions. **_

_**- Pour une aide à la préparation des travaux pratiques (mise en cage d'éventuels animaux, vérification de la réaction magique prévue sur les animaux) : 20 gallions.**_

_**- Pour une correction des copies : 15 gallions par paquet de copies. **_

_**- Pour d'éventuelles réparations de la salle de classe après des accidents de travaux pratiques : 30 gallions. **_

_**Article 8 L'assistant devra, en période scolaire, être nourri et logé dans les appartements du professeur. Si jamais le professeur venait à employer l'assistant en période de vacances, ce dernier devra être payé, nourri et logé pendant toute la durée de son travail.**_

_**Clause N°1 Le professeur a une autorité suprême sur son assistant. Celui-ci lui devra une obéissance immédiate pour tout ordre relatif à son travail, et n'aura pas à quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard sans l'autorisation du professeur. **_

_**Clause N°2 L'assistant n'aura en aucun cas le droit de corriger des copies de 6**__**e**__** et 7**__**e**__** année s'il n'a pas obtenu le diplôme des ASPICS.**_

_**Clause N°3 L'assistant pourra, en cas d'indisponibilité du professeur, assurer les cours jusqu'à la 5**__**e**__** année en cas de possession des BUSE, et jusqu'à la 7**__**e**__** année en cas de possession des ASPICS.**_

James le relut trois fois. Un an auparavant, il n'aurait jamais accepté un emploi qui l'obligeait à être sous la responsabilité de quelqu'un à qui il devrait obéir sans discuter. Aujourd'hui, la perspective de travailler pour McGonagall, à Poudlard, l'emballait tellement qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Il prit un parchemin, une plume, et écrivit :

_Professeur,_

_J'accepte de travailler pour vous en tant qu'assistant. Je vous remercie encore de m'avoir fait cette proposition,_

_Cordialement,_

_James Potter._

Il descendit demander à Sirius l'autorisation d'utiliser son hibou.

-Y a pas de problèmes ! Tu vois que t'avais pas de soucis à te faire…

Il acquiesça, et renvoya sa réponse à McGonagall.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tous les élèves, exceptés ceux de 1e année, rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle, visiblement trempés après être passés sous la nuée de grêle qui tombait actuellement dans le parc. Aussitôt, les remarques fusèrent.

-Potter ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout à la table des profs ?

-Y a aucun prof qu'est parti, il a quoi, comme poste ?

Le silence retomba lorsque les première année rentrèrent, emmitouflés dans leurs capes. McGonagall, qui marchait devant eux, s'arrêta devant la table des professeurs, et commença la cérémonie de la répartition. Lorsque tous les élèves furent répartis dans leurs maisons respectives, Dumbledore se leva, et annonça :

-Bon appétit à tous !

Les plats apparurent sur les tables, et aussitôt le murmure des conversations fut remplacé par les cliquetis des couverts. Minerva revint derrière la table des professeurs, s'asseyant à sa place, entre Dumbledore et James. Celui-ci avait beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il était à Poudlard, non plus comme élève mais comme assistant d'un professeur. Rien que le fait d'être assis à cette table, à coté de McGonagall, et face à tous les élèves le mettait mal à l'aise. Lorsque le banquet fut terminé, Dumbledore se leva, et le silence tomba dans la salle.

-Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année ! Avant que je ne vous laisse repartir vers vos dortoirs respectifs, j'aurais quelques informations à vous apporter. Tout d'abord, permettez-moi de vous présenter, même si certains d'entre vous le connaissent déjà, James Potter, qui secondera le professeur McGonagall en tant qu'assistant.

James se leva et adressa un bref signe de tête aux élèves, qui, pour la plupart, l'applaudissaient poliment. Il se rassit, mais Dumbledore continua :

-J'aimerais dire deux mots à propos de la nomination de Mr Potter, et ceci s'adresse particulièrement à nos élèves les plus âgés. Bien qu'il ait partagé vos cours pendant un certain nombre d'années, il est actuellement ici en tant que professeur, et je ne tolèrerais en aucun cas un quelconque manque de respect, qu'il soit verbal ou physique. J'espère m'être bien fait comprendre, ajouta-t-il en posant successivement ses yeux sur Kalrane, à la table des Gryffondors, et Nott et Rosier qui avaient redoublé leur septième année.

Puis il reprit :

-Maintenant, notre concierge Mr Argus Rusard m'a demandé de vous rappeler que la liste des objets interdits dans l'école était affichée sur la porte de son bureau. Les Première Année doivent savoir – et il serait aussi utile que nos plus vieux élèves s'en souviennent – qu'il est formellement interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite, tout comme il est interdit de se trouver dans les couloirs de l'école entre 22 heures et 7 heures du matin. Si vous souhaitez avoir plus de détails quant au règlement intérieur du collège, je vous invite à vous adresser à l'un de vos professeurs, ou à vos préfets. Sur ce, bonne nuit à tous !

Les élèves repartirent derrière leurs préfets et, quand la salle fut vide, les professeurs se levèrent. James suivit McGonagall jusqu'à ses appartements, au troisième étage. Elle donna le mot de passe à un tableau qui s'écarta pour les laisser rentrer dans une pièce ressemblant à un petit salon. Un canapé rouge était posé au fond de la pièce, à coté d'une étagère en bois contenant beaucoup de manuels scolaires. Une table basse en pin était posée devant la table.

-Assieds-toi, l'invita McGonagall en lui désignant le canapé d'un signe de tête.

James s'assit, et Minerva lui montra son emploi du temps.

-Les cours que j'ai dans la semaine. Comme je n'ai pas de cours demain, j'en profiterais pour te rappeler le programme des cinq premières années, et t'expliquer un peu ce que j'attends de toi pour la préparation des cours.

-D'accord.

Elle désigna la bibliothèque à coté, et lui dit :

-Tu pourras réviser autant que tu voudras pendant tes temps libres. Tu peux utiliser tous les manuels que tu veux, et si tu as besoin d'un livre de la réserve, demande-le moi, je te signerais une autorisation pour Mme Pince. Et si tu as besoin d'aide pour travailler, _tu n'hésites pas_ à me le demander, d'accord ?

-Merci.

-Bien. Maintenant, par rapport à ce qui est écrit sur ton contrat, tu dois savoir que, si je serais intransigeante sur certains articles, d'autres m'importent peu. Même si je tiens à ce que tu fasses ce que je te demande dans les temps, tu ne dois pas hésiter à me dire si tu as peur de lancer certains sorts ou de manipuler certains animaux, d'accord ? Pour les corrections des copies, je te donnerais le barème de notation que j'utilise, et là encore, tu ne dois pas hésiter à me demander si tu hésites par rapport à une question. Et une dernière chose : je veux que tu saches, que même si ton contrat dit que je peux te renvoyer quand je veux, je ne le ferais pas sans raisons. Je ne te licencierais pas si tu n'as pas fait quelque chose de vraiment grave, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça. Elle se leva, et James la suivit. Elle ouvrit une porte donnant sur une chambre. Les murs rouges et le bureau en pin lui rappelaient étrangement la chambre de préfète de Lily. Là encore, une étagère contenant quelques manuels était placée dans un coin de la pièce. Une table de nuit en pin sur laquelle était posée un réveil et une lampe de chevet avait été placée juste à coté du lit deux places.

-Ce sera ta chambre. La clé est sur le bureau, et tu seras le seul à en avoir une, moi-même je n'en aurais pas.

Il hocha légèrement la tête, et elle lui désigna les deux portes, en face sa chambre :

-A droite, c'est la salle de bains, et à coté, le bureau. La dernière porte, c'est ma chambre. Inutile de te préciser que tu n'as pas à y entrer sans ma permission. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je te retrouve demain matin, même si on n'a pas cours, nous devons tous les deux être au petit-déjeuner à 7 heures. Alors sois prêt à l'heure.

-D'accord. Je serais pas en retard.

-Très bien. Alors bonne nuit.

-Merci, vous aussi.

James rentra dans sa chambre. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il avait un travail à temps plein ici, à Poudlard. Il ouvrit la valise que les elfes avaient apportée, et en tira un pyjama. Se déshabillant rapidement, il se coucha, régla son réveil, et s'endormit aussitôt après.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Minerva ouvrit les yeux, et regarda son réveil. Trois heures du matin. Fronçant les sourcils, elle remarqua qu'un rayon de lumière quasi-indiscernable passait sous la porte de sa chambre. Elle se leva, et vit que la lumière provenait de la chambre entre-ouverte de James. Elle la poussa légèrement pour voir l'ex-Gryffondor, assis devant son bureau, la tête dans les mains, ses lèvres relisant silencieusement la même phrase probablement écrite sur le livre posé devant lui. Elle s'avança vers lui, et posa une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta violemment, ne l'ayant pas entendue entrer.

-Tu ne devrais pas dormir ? demanda Minerva d'une voix douce.

-J'ai pas fini d'apprendre… murmura-t-il.

Le livre était ouvert à la page d'un résumé de cours, qu'il était visiblement en train d'apprendre par cœur.

-Tu as l'intention d'apprendre par cœur tous les chapitres de toutes les matières pour te préparer aux ASPICS ?

-Obligé… J'ai planté mes ASPICS parce que j'ai pas assez bossé l'année dernière…

-Ce n'est pas vrai, James. Ecoute-moi. Le problème ne vient pas du fait que tu n'as pas assez travaillé. Ca vient du fait que tu ne sais pas comment travailler. Tu n'as aucune méthode de travail. Si tu en avais une, tu saurais qu'il ne te sert absolument à rien de travailler à cette heure-là alors que tu es fatigué. Tu vas me fermer tes bouquins, et dormir. Tu ne peux pas bosser en étant épuisé, James. Et ce week-end, je t'aiderais à réviser, d'accord ? A réviser _efficacement_.

-D'accord… Merci.

-De rien. Allez bonne nuit.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

L'horloge du collège sonna minuit. Minerva était toujours assise à son bureau, en train de corriger des copies de 6e année, pendant que James, assis à une table, vérifiait que toutes les araignées enfermées dans un bocal réagissaient convenablement à un sortilège de métamorphose auquel devraient s'exercer les 2e année, le lendemain. Soudain, l'araignée qu'il tenait le mordit. Surpris, il fit un violent geste de la main, et renversa par inadvertance le bocal qui se brisa par terre, libérant toutes les araignées contenues à l'intérieur.

-_Immobilius !_ cria la voix de McGonagall.

Toutes les araignées se figèrent, et James murmura :

-Je suis désolé ! Je l'ai pas fait exprès, je vous jure !

Il se baissa pour ramasser les morceaux de verre, mais Minerva l'obligea à se relever.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? demanda-t-elle en prenant sa main.

Sa main droite avait triplé de volume sous l'effet de la morsure. McGonagall jeta un sort dessus, et elle reprit sa taille normale.

-Allez, c'est bon… Répare le bocal, remets les araignées dedans et ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

-D'accord. Désolé…

-Pourquoi ? C'est pas comme si t'avais fait quelque chose d'irréparable… Arrête de te faire du souci, James, je t'ai dit que je ne te renverrais pas sans raisons !

Il baissa la tête, et répara rapidement le bocal dans lequel il remit toutes les araignées, avant de lever le sort d'immobilité. Il rangea le bocal dans l'un des placards au fond de la salle, et suivit McGonagall dans les appartements de la professeur, au troisième étage.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

N'ayant pas ses ASPICS, James ne pouvait pas seconder McGonagall lors des cours des 6e et 7e année. Et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Kalrane, qui avait un an de moins que lui, ainsi que Nott et Rosier dont les parents avaient payé une année supplémentaire pour qu'ils puissent redoubler étaient tous les trois en 7e année, et moins il les voyait mieux il se portait. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier toutes les soirées qu'il avait passées avec eux, dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Alors que James montait vers la bibliothèque, il vit Rosier et Nott le doubler et faire volte-face pour lui bloquer le passage.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait autoritaire.

-Oh, mais c'est qu'il a repris de l'assurance, le petit Potter… railla Kalrane. Tu faisais moins le fier l'année dernière, quand t'étais dans le monde moldu, hein ? Tu faisais moins le fier quand t'étais dans nos lits !

-Tais-toi. Et écarte-toi immédiatement avant que je te colle une retenue.

La voix de James restait relativement calme, malgré le fait qu'il paniquait de plus en plus, sans vouloir le montrer.

-Parce que maintenant les putes ont le droit de coller des retenues ?

-KALRAAAAAAAAAAAAANE ! hurla une voix derrière James.

Celui-ci se retourna pour voir arriver une McGonagall visiblement furax. Une fois à hauteur de Kalrane, elle ordonna :

-Répétez ce que vous venez de dire !

Il ne répondit rien, et McGonagall reprit :

-Je n'autoriserais en aucune façon que vous insinuiez ce genre de propos devant lui. James est sous ma responsabilité, en l'insultant, c'est moi que vous insultez directement, Kalrane ! Retenue, tous les deux, ce soir, et 50 points en moins à vos maisons respectives ! Maintenant retournez en cours !

Kalrane et Nott disparurent, et Minerva se retourna vers James.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, le visage fermé, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

-Viens.

Elle le ramena dans ses appartements, et le força à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-James, s'il te plait. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec eux ?

Il resta silencieux, continuant à admirer le sol.

-S'il te plait.

-Les Serpentards. L'année dernière… Je travaillais pour eux.

Il s'attendit à entendre McGonagall hurler, mais elle demanda simplement :

-Pourquoi tu faisais ça ?

-J'avais trop besoin d'argent. Et tout ce que je gagnais avec Matt revenait à la tenancière de la maison close. J'ai gagné bien plus avec eux en une soirée qu'avec Matt pendant toute l'année.

-ET POURQUOI T'AS JAMAIS RIEN DIT ?? hurla la professeur. Bon sang, James, j'aurais pu t'aider ! J'aurais pu faire pression sur Dumbledore et même sur le ministère pour qu'ils t'accordent une bourse d'étude, si tu manquais d'argent à ce point ! Sirius a raison, il serait bon que tu ravales ta fierté une fois de temps en temps !

-Parce que selon vous je la ravalais pas quand ils me baisaient à tour de rôle ? hurla James sur le même ton. Je la ravalais pas quand je passais des soirées entières à les sucer et à me faire asperger le visage de sperme pendant qu'ils me traitaient de tous les noms ?? Je la ravalais pas quand je me faisais traiter de chienne, de salope, de pute anorexique en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour me décrire ??

James replia ses genoux contre lui, et passa ses bras autour, les yeux fixés sur le mur en face.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, James, reprit McGonagall d'une voix plus douce. Crois-moi, je comprends très bien ce que représentent pour toi tous les sacrifices que tu as du faire l'année dernière. Et je peux t'assurer que je connais très peu de gens qui auraient fait ce que tu as fait. Je te dis juste que tu devrais arrêter de chercher des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas. Tu as passé six ans à enfreindre les règlements et à être réprimandé en retour par tous les profs, et je comprends aisément que tu n'aies pas pensé que l'un d'entre nous pouvait te venir en aide. Même si j'ai cherché à te le faire comprendre au début de l'année…

-Quand ça ?

-Tu te souviens, au bal d'Halloween, tu nous avait fait un superbe strip-tease, et tu avais été convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore, où nous devions voter pour savoir si tu serais mis en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?

-Oui…

-Tu te souviens, du résultat du vote ?

Le regard de James s'éclaira, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Tous les professeurs étaient d'accord pour qu'ils soient mis en retenue. Tous sauf un. Il s'était d'ailleurs demandé qui avait pu vouloir le sauver.

-C'était vous ?

-C'était moi. James, je sais qu'il est un peu tard pour que tu le comprennes, mais à Poudlard, une aide sera _toujours_ apportée à ceux qui la demanderont. Mais je vais avoir du mal à t'aider si tu ne dis pas franchement ce qui ne va pas.

Elle se tut un moment avant de reprendre :

-Ne te mets pas en tête que tu es seul parce que tes parents sont morts et ta sœur disparue. Tant que tu seras à Poudlard, t'auras toujours une famille, James. Toujours.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James était rentré chez Sirius pour les vacances de Noël, McGonagall n'ayant pas besoin de lui avant la rentrée. James savourait d'autant plus ce moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de vacances, et encore moins de fêtes, l'année précédente. A Noël, il était chez ses oncles et tantes qui le forçaient à vendre son corps dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour leur ramener de l'argent, avant d'être emmené par les sbires d'Ombrage. Et à Pâques, il était dans le monde moldu. Le 24 décembre, ils étaient tous les deux en train de préparer les toasts et gâteaux apéros dans la cuisine. James approcha sa main du plateau toasts au saumon fumé, mais Sirius le tapa sur le bout des doigts.

-Touche pas ! C'est pour tout à l'heure… fit-il mine de le réprimander avec un sourire.

-Je voulais voir s'ils étaient bons… Je m'en voudrais trop si tu intoxiquais tout le monde… répondit James en faisant mine de bouder.

-On s'en fiche, ils ont tous déjà testé mes talents culinaires, et jusqu'à maintenant, ils y ont survécu !

-Lily ne les a jamais testés !

James avait été plutôt réservé lorsque Sirius lui avait annoncé qu'il avait invité Lily, en plus des maraudeurs, après l'avoir croisée par hasard et lui avoir dit, au cours de la discussion, qu'elle allait passer le réveillon de Noël seule. Non pas qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec la jeune fille. Au contraire, il crevait d'amour pour elle. Et il savait très bien qu'elle était inaccessible, qu'elle ne devait pas être salie par une pute. Même s'il avait trouvé un autre travail, il savait pertinemment qu'il garderait cette réputation. De la même façon qu'il garderait la marque sur son épaule, gravée au fer rouge par les membres du Département du Travail, sur les ordres d'Ombrage.

Le cri poussé par Sirius le tira de ses pensées. Il éclata de rire en voyant la fumée noire dépassant de la casserole. Il agita sa baguette, et la fumée disparut.

-Patmol, tu commences vraiment à m'inquiéter… Rassure-moi, y a pas de crêpes flambées en dessert ?

-Gnagnagna… répondit Sirius en lui tirant la langue. J'y peux rien, pendant 16 ans j'ai été habitué à voir Kreattur faire la cuisine…

Si la famille de Sirius avait toujours eu un elfe de maison pour faire la cuisine, les parents de James, eux, jugeaient qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin, la mère de James ne travaillant pas et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire que de s'occuper de la maison.

-Tu te foutais de moi quand mes parents disaient qu'ils avaient pas besoin d'elfe parce que je me débrouillais très bien moi-même… Je suis trop bon, je devrais te laisser te débrouiller tout seul !

-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que Lily crève de faim ce soir ?

-Ouah, eh, nan !! Donne-moi ça ! cria-t-il en s'emparant d'une main de la cuillère en bois et de l'autre, du manche de la casserole.

Trois heures plus tard, tout était prêt, et James avait à peu près réussi à empêcher Sirius de tout faire cramer. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, et Sirius alla ouvrir pendant que James finissait de jeter un sort sur tous les plats pour qu'ils conservent la chaleur. Puis il alla dans le hall, où Sirius était déjà en grande discussion avec Lily. Il avait presque oublié à quel point elle était belle.

-Salut James ! sourit la jeune fille.

Il lui fit la bise, respirant le parfum de fleurs de lys qui se dégageait d'elle. Puis il recula légèrement, luttant contre une envie dévorante de rester plus près d'elle. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et, au grand désespoir de James, Lily s'assit à coté de lui. Comment pourrait-il résister à cette envie de la prendre dans ses bras si elle restait aussi prêt de lui ?

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, et Sirius laissa entrer Remus et Peter, qui s'assirent avec eux. James se détendit légèrement, s'efforçant de se concentrer sur la conversation et d'oublier la rouquine assise à coté de lui. Peter et lui étant les seuls à avoir un travail, la discussion s'orienta sur les études de Remus, Sirius et Lily. Ces deux derniers profitaient pendant les vacances de leurs premiers véritables jours de repos de l'année, leurs études d'auror et de médicomagie nécessitant des révisions permanentes en vue des prochains concours. Remus, qui continuait des études de sortilèges pour devenir professeur, avait un rythme moins soutenu, même s'il avait beaucoup de mal à rattraper le travail fait pendant la journée qui suivait la pleine lune, lorsqu'il était obligé de rater des cours.

-Et toi, demanda Lily, tu fais quoi, comme travail pour McGo ?

-Pas grand chose… Je l'aide à préparer ses cours et les bestiaux qui vont avec… Et je corrige des copies.

-Tu repasses tes ASPICS en candidat libre ?

-Je vais essayer… répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver… Tu vas beaucoup mieux que l'année dernière, t'arriveras à travailler bien plus facilement. Et t'en es largement capable ! assura-t-elle avec un large sourire.

-Merci…

-T'as l'intention de faire quoi, l'année prochaine ?

-Ca dépend… Toute la paperasse nécessaire pour que je fasse appel contre mes oncles traîne comme pas possible, à chaque fois il manque une signature d'une personne qu'ils arrivent pas à contacter… Mais si j'arrive à gagner ce procès et à retrouver de l'argent, je crois que j'essaierais de continuer mes études. Sinon je continuerais à bosser pour McGonagall. Ca me déplait pas, comme boulot…

Lily avait beaucoup de mal à admettre que c'était James Potter qui venait de dire ça. Pendant six ans, il rêvait d'être auror, et n'envisageait aucun autre travail, et surtout pas un où il serait sous la responsabilité totale d'une personne à qui il devrait obéir. Mais elle devait avouer que James avait énormément changé. Le gamin arrogant qui voulait toujours plus que ce qu'il avait s'était volatilisé derrière le James qu'elle avait devant elle, beaucoup plus posé, plus raisonnable, et surtout qui ne se prenait pas la tête. Et elle adorait le nouveau James.

-Si t'arrives à poursuivre tes études, tu voudrais faire quoi ? Toujours devenir auror ?

Le visage de James se ferma légèrement. Sirius, qui avait suivi la conversation, savait pourquoi, pour avoir posé la même question à James quelques jours auparavant.

-Je sais pas. Je vais voir, répondit-il simplement.

Une réponse très différente de celle qu'il avait apportée à Sirius.

(Flash-back)

_-Y en a marre… grommela James en lisant le parchemin du service de la Justice Magique lui indiquant que sa demande était prise en considération, et devait être transmise dans un délai d'un mois aux personnes compétentes pour gérer cette affaire._

_-T'inquiète pas… murmura Sirius d'une voix rassurante. Ils pourront pas retarder indéfiniment ! Et tu sais que tes oncles n'ont aucunes chances de s'en tirer face aux preuves de Rogue ! Tu le retrouveras, ton argent, James…_

_-Ouais… J'espère… Même si j'aime bien ce que je fais avec McGonagall, elle pourra pas m'embaucher éternellement… Et en supposant que j'ai mes ASPICS, y a pas beaucoup d'employeurs qui se contentent d'un seul diplôme._

_-Arrête de te faire du soucis ! Tu voudrais faire quoi, comme études, l'année prochaine ? Toujours auror ?_

_-Non._

_-Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius, atterré. T'as toujours voulu faire ça !_

_-Sirius. Tu sais aussi bien que moi devant _qui_ les aurors se retrouveront en face à face. Nott, Avery, Rosier, Lestrange, peut-être même Kalrane. Je supporterais pas de me retrouver en face d'eux, Sirius. Pas après ce qui s'est passé cette année. Je pourrais pas les regarder en face après avoir passé une année à coucher avec eux. Je pourrais pas oublier tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait, toutes les humiliations que je me prenais dans la gueule à longueur de soirées. Je pourrais pas. Je le supporterais pas._

_(Fin du flash-back)_

Vers le milieu de soirée, ils déballèrent les cadeaux. Avec l'argent qu'il avait gagné en travaillant pour McGonagall, James avait offert un bouquin sur les sortilèges de défense et d'attaque à Remus, la dernière version du "Quidditch à travers les âges" à Sirius, une boite de ses chocolats préférés de chez Honeydukes à Peter, et le dernier roman d'un écrivain très connu à Lily. Lui, il avait reçu une glace à l'ennemi de la part de Remus, un livre de défense contre les forces du mal avancées de Peter, et un autre manuel sur la pédagogie de la métamorphose de la part de Lily. Puis il ouvrit le cadeau offert par Sirius. Son souffle se figea. C'était un album photo, où Sirius, Remus et Peter avaient regroupé toutes les photos qu'ils avaient d'eux quatre, depuis leur première année jusqu'à la fin de la sixième.

-Merci beaucoup, murmura-t-il, un vague sourire sur les lèvres.

-De rien mon Jamesie ! répondit Sirius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Ils passèrent encore deux heures à discuter avant que Remus, Peter et Lily ne rentrent chez eux. Puis Sirius sourit :

-Tu sais… Tu vas vraiment finir par t'abîmer les yeux à force de la dévorer du regard comme ça…

-Je sais, mais j'y peux rien… Elle est trop… Belle…

-Et pourquoi tu lui dis pas franchement que tu l'aimes, James ?

-Je lui ai déjà dit des milliers de fois pendant six ans… Tu sais comment elle a réagit… Et même… Je pourrais pas sortir avec elle. Je peux pas la salir.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle en a quelque chose à foutre ? Que parce que t'étais obligé de vendre ton corps pour survivre, elle va décider de ne pas t'approcher ? Te mets pas ça en tête, James…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James était assis sur son lit, torse nu, la tête dans les mains. Sirius ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Même s'il avait arrêté de se prostituer, il savait qu'aux yeux de Lily il resterait toujours une pute. Et le tatouage sur son épaule se chargeait de le lui rappeler. Il aurait à tout prix voulu se débarrasser de ce tatouage. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'enlever, il avait été gravé au fer rouge dans sa peau. Pourtant, s'il parvenait à le faire disparaître… Après tout, maintenant qu'il avait un autre travail, ce tatouage était la seule chose qui rappelait qu'il était une pute. Peut-être que s'il arrivait malgré tout à l'enlever, il pourrait se débarrasser de cette réputation, aux yeux de toute la population sorcière, comme aux yeux de Lily… Il ferma les yeux. Oui. Il existait un moyen de le faire disparaître.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius descendit dans le salon chercher ses bouquins de cours pour réviser un peu avant de replonger de plus belle dans la préparation au concours d'entrée en deuxième année de l'académie des aurors. Alors qu'il venait tout juste de mettre la main sur ses livres, un hurlement de douleur retentit dans toute la maison.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Mais quel crétin, mais quel crétin, mais quel crétin… répétait inlassablement Lily. POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ????? hurla-t-elle.

James n'aurait pas été en mesure de répondre. Les lèvres pincées, il s'efforçait de ne pas crier de douleur, laissant Lily lui appliquer une compresse d'eau froide sur l'épaule.

-Et heureusement que t'as été assez intelligent pour faire ça avec une allumette… grogna-t-elle. Tu te serais brûlé l'épaule avec un _incendio_, tu te serais en même temps brûlé pas mal de nerfs, et c'est pas sûr que tu pourrais bouger ton bras… T'ES UN CRETIN, TU LE SAIS, CA ?????????

Sirius restait à coté de lui, laissant Lily soigner l'épaule totalement brûlée de James. Lui aussi, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas engueuler James lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé dans sa chambre, à genoux, tenant une allumette enflammée contre son épaule. Et il avait eu de la chance que son épaule n'ait pas été endommagée. Lily enleva la compresse et étala une crème tout autour de la brûlure avant de verser dessus une potion qui piquait désagréablement. Puis, lorsque ça arrêta de piquer, elle remit une autre compresse froide qu'elle fixa à son épaule avec deux bouts de sparadrap.

-Tu l'enlèves pour la nuit, et tu en changes tous les jours pendant au moins une semaine. T'as quand même réussi à bien t'abîmer l'épaule. Je reviendrais voir comment ça évolue.

-Lily ? S'il te plait… Le tatouage… Il est parti ?

-Tu mériterais que je te dise que non ! Ca m'étonnerait qu'il réapparaisse, James, continua-t-elle sur une voix plus douce, mais t'avais pas à faire ça.

Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus, et reprit :

-Tatouage ou non, t'es pas une pute. Et t'es pas plus sale que nous.

Elle se rapprocha, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Allez, je te laisse. Je reviendrais dans trois ou quatre jours.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James rentra dans la Grande Salle en même temps que McGonagall et s'assit à sa place à la table des professeurs. Il remarqua que les conversations parmi les élèves étaient beaucoup plus nombreuses, plus enthousiastes, plus animées, et que ceux parlant le plus étaient ceux abonnés à la Gazette du Sorcier. Quelques hiboux retardataires à cause de la tempête qui soufflait rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle, et l'un d'eux se posa devant James, lui livrant la Gazette du Sorcier. Il le prit et, regardant la première page, comprit immédiatement pourquoi tout ce bruit courait.

**Les véritables motivations de Dolorès Ombrage,**

Par Rita Skeeter, correspondante de la Gazette des Sorciers.

_L'année dernière, une série de lois, toutes plus avilissantes les unes que les autres, fut promulguée, accentuant la précarité d'une corporation déjà bien éprouvée par les vicissitudes de la vie. Les "prostitués" ont dû de se faire marquer comme de vulgaires bêtes moldues et, de plus, ils étaient obligés de coopérer avec le ministère qui avait décidé de "faire le ménage" dans la population sorcière anglaise. _

_Aujourd'hui, et pendant près d'un an, le gouvernement sorcier d'Angleterre a retiré presque tous ses droits aux Prostitués, les rabaissant à la condition d'esclaves : pas le droit de gagner beaucoup d'argent, pas le droit de travailler à leur propre compte, pas le droit de voter, pas le droit de se faire soigner, pas le droit de se marier ou d'enfanter. Cela a conduit nombre de nos concitoyens à s'exiler de leur patrie pour aller voir si l'herbe irlandaise ou française était plus verte. Aucune personne ne s'est levée pour défendre nos concitoyens, même pas Albus Dumbledore, chef du Magenmagot, pourtant connu comme le plus grand humaniste sorcier encore vivant. _

_Officiellement, bien sur, les prostitués gagnaient ce pour quoi ils avaient travaillé en journée. Mais n'oublions pas la politique des maisons closes, qui raflent 80 pour 100 de la paye de leurs employés. Ceux-ci conservent juste de quoi manger, et sont donc dans l'impossibilité d'économiser pour suivre des études qui leur permettrait de changer de travail._

_De plus, durant l'enquête de notre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter, celle-ci a interrogé toutes les personnes impliquées : professionnels, clients, gestionnaires de maisons closes, agents du ministère… Il en est ressorti d'étranges témoignages.__A force de persévérance et de recherches, elle a fini par tomber sur un prostitué qui lui a expliqué qu'il avait quelques liens avec Madame Ombrage. Cette dernière lui avait proposé de le payer pour quelques menus services, à l'occasion de son 26__e__ anniversaire, mais Monsieur X a refusé, arguant du fait que "coucher avec elle serait pire qu'un baiser de détraqueur". C'était il y a exactement trois ans. Depuis, et selon d'autres témoignages, Madame Ombrage a parcouru beaucoup de maisons closes, où, les nouvelles allant vite dans le réseau de la prostitution, tous les employés masculins étaient occupés à d'autres tâches lorsqu'elle tentait de trouver celui qu'elle choisirait pour perdre son pucelage. Après avoir réussi à trouver un employé disponible qu'elle était bien décidé à ne pas laisser filer pour une autre cliente, celui-ci aurait, devant elle, présenté sa démission à son tenancier, préférant perdre son emploi plutôt que de travailler pour elle. Ses recherches auraient durées environ six mois. Or, c'est il y a exactement 2 ans et demi maintenant qu'elle aurait fait passer les premières lois discriminatoires contre les prostitués, sans exceptions. Sachant qu'elle a commencé il y a trois ans des recherches ayant durées six mois, nous pouvons tout supposer._

_La déclaration du Ministre de la Magie, selon laquelle il utilisait son droit de veto pour supprimer toutes ces lois a bien entendu été saluée avec joie par la communauté sorcière. La rétrogradation de Madame Ombrage au simple rang de secrétaire est également un gage de bonne foi du Ministre envers cette partie de la population, sans compter la politique sociale envers eux._

_Pour finir, nous pouvons nous interroger sur un point capital : pourquoi le ministère ne s'est pas plutôt focalisé sur nos champs de céréales qui brûlaient impunément toute cette année à cause mes mangemorts au lieu de monter nos concitoyens les uns contre les autres ?_

_Au lieu d'arrêter les prostitués, le gouvernement n'aurait-il pas dû enquêter et mettre fin aux agissements des Mangemorts qui sévissent depuis une longtemps sans craindre qui que ce soit ou presque ?_

_Rita Skeeter, reporter en free lance._

James resta bouche bée devant l'article, qu'il relut trois fois, ne pouvant pas croire que tout ce qu'il avait vécu, les journées entières sur les trottoirs, les interrogatoires au ministère, la perte de tous ses droits, c'était uniquement pour ça. Parce qu'une tarée avait décidé de se venger d'une dizaine de types trop accrochés à leur fierté.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James était dans le salon des appartements de McGonagall, la tête plongée dans ses révisions. Les ASPICS arrivaient à grands pas maintenant que Noël était passé, et même s'il réussissait parfaitement à lancer tous les sorts exigibles, il devait encore mémoriser toutes les dates d'histoire de la magie, ainsi que toute la théorie de la botanique. La porte s'ouvrit, et il entendit McGonagall.

-James ?

Il leva la tête.

-Tes… Tes oncles voudraient te parler.

-J'arrive.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ici ? James en avait une vague idée… Mais pourquoi auraient-ils fait le déplacement ? Il suivit McGonagall dans son bureau, où ses deux oncles l'attendaient.

-Merci, murmura l'un d'eux à McGonagall.

Il se retourna vers James et demanda :

-Tu peux nous dire ce que c'est, ça ?

Il lui tendit un parchemin que James lut rapidement. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Ils avaient reçu la convocation en procès suite à sa décision de faire appel pour récupérer son argent. Il le lui rendit, et déclara :

-Pourquoi tu voudrais que je te dise ce que c'est ? Tu sais lire, non ? Quel mot tu comprends pas dans "convocation en procès" ? Cet argent m'appartient, et je veux le récupérer, un point c'est tout.

-Tu n'as aucunes preuves ! Si tu veux trouver de l'argent, je connais pas mal de maisons closes qui seront ravies de t'embaucher ! Ne t'emballes pas uniquement parce que le professeur McGonagall se contente d'imbéciles comme toi pour l'assister. Tu sais pertinemment que tu n'es qu'une petite pute, alors maintenant tu vas fermer ta gueule, retirer ta plainte, et retourner te faire baiser par ceux qui voudront bien de toi.

McGonagall, restée à coté d'eux, haussa violemment les sourcils mais ne réagit pas.

-T'as pas d'ordres à me donner. Je suis majeur, je fais ce que je veux, et tu sais très bien que cet argent m'appartient.

-IL NE T'APPARTIENT PLUS !!!!!

Il saisit James par le col de sa robe, et murmura d'une voix menaçante.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir de problèmes d'argent. Si tu en as, tu sais très bien que nous pouvons t'héberger et te nourrir aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Du moment que tu te tiennes à carreau avec nous ça ne pose pas de problèmes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "me tenir à carreau" ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends de moi ? Que je te laisse me tabasser à chaque fois que t'auras envie de passer tes nerfs sur quelqu'un ? Que je vende mon corps pour te rapporter de l'argent ? Il est hors de question que je vive sous le même toit que des conards comme vous !

-TU NOUS RESPECTES PLUS QUE CA !!!!!

James cria de douleur. Il n'avait pas vu le coup de poing venir. Un éclair illumina la pièce, et son oncle fut projeté à l'autre bout de la salle. James se tourna vers McGonagall, qui avait gardé sa baguette levée. Elle déclara d'une voix ferme :

-Je ne vous permettrait pas d'agresser un de mes employés, Monsieur Cameron.

Il se releva, et revint vers James.

-N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Je te donne trois jours pour retirer ta plainte. Après ce délai, je te jure que tu regretteras de ne pas l'avoir fait plus vite.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Non, Patmol ! Je te dis que t'as pas intérêt à faire quoi que ce soit…

-Bon d'accord… accepta Sirius, chez qui il était revenu pour les vacances de Pâques. Promis, j'organiserais rien pour ton anniversaire !

James foudroya Sirius du regard, connaissant trop bien ses promesses. Il se souvenait trop bien de son dernier anniversaire, qu'il avait passé chez Matt. Ce soir-là, il avait vraiment cru – ou espéré ? – que Matt allait le tuer. Il se souvenait juste de la voix de Rosier qui criait à Matt d'arrêter de le frapper. Après il ne savait plus ce qui s'était passé. Il s'était réveillé le lendemain, étendu sur un canapé, incapable de faire un geste sans qu'une douleur cuisante ne lui vrille les hanches. Et il était sûr d'une chose : il ne voulait plus de fête d'anniversaire. Il ne voulait plus revivre ça. Et Sirius l'avait parfaitement compris.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James l'avait senti venir. Sirius s'était senti obligé d'inviter Remus, Peter et Lily pour son anniversaire. Et après avoir râlé un coup contre Sirius, il s'était très vite détendu, réalisant que sa soirée d'anniversaire n'avait en fait rien à voir avec celle de l'année dernière. Pendant que les maraudeurs discutaient joyeusement, James partit dans la cuisine remplir à nouveau les bols de gâteaux apéritifs.

-T'as besoin d'aide ? proposa Lily derrière lui.

-Non, c'est bon… Merci.

Elle s'approcha quand même de la table et l'aida à re-remplir tous les bols. Puis elle demanda :

-Ca va mieux, ton épaule ?

-Oui, ça me fait plus mal du tout… Et le tatouage ne se voit plus. Merci.

-Je t'en prie.

Elle passa une main dans le dos de James, et baissa légèrement le col de sa robe pour regarder la cicatrice noire qui balafrait son épaule.

-Ca va, ça s'est bien remis, apparemment, murmura-t-elle en remontant son col, mais sans enlever sa main de son épaule.

James acquiesça, ne supportant plus le contact de Lily. Il avait une folle envie de la toucher, de la serrer contre lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Mais comme à chaque fois, il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Il l'aimait trop pour la salir. Lily se retourna pour lui faire face, et laissa doucement ses doigts glisser sur son visage.

-Lily… murmura-t-il.

-Chut. Laisse-toi faire.

La rouquine se rapprocha de lui et, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Durant une fraction de seconde, James eut envie de la repousser. Mais il céda à la tentation, et, l'enlaçant, répondit à son baiser, n'ayant plus qu'une envie : la garder éternellement contre lui. Il sentit les mains de Lily remonter vers ses cheveux, et les laissa se balader dans ses mèches noires indomptables, oubliant tout, savourant juste le plaisir qu'il ressentait en la sentant aussi près de lui.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James était assis sur un banc, ne supportant plus l'attente. Rogue et son avocat étaient assis à coté de lui. Sirius et Lily, qui n'avaient pas pu rentrer, les attendaient dehors. Puis le responsable du Magenmagot déclara :

-Séance du 30 juin 1977, opposant Mr James Potter à Messieurs Alfred et Edouard Cameron suite à la poursuite en appel de Mr James Potter quant à la décision du 10 juin 1975 sur le partage de l'héritage de ses parents. La parole est à l'accusation.

L'avocat de James se leva, et déclara :

-Monsieur le juge, messieurs les jurés. Je souhaiterais tout d'abord faire un rappel des faits. Suite à la décision de justice du 10 juin 1975, mon client s'est vu privé de l'intégralité d'un héritage qui s'élevait très précisément à la somme de 100 millions de gallions, 50 mornilles, et 10 noises. Face à la valeur que représente cette somme, vous conviendrez comme moi que toute erreur de justice serait un véritable scandale. Pour obtenir cet héritage, Messieurs Deschamps ont usé d'un souvenir, dans lequel la mère de mon client affirmait souhaiter qu'à sa mort, son héritage leur soit restitué. Mr Rogue ici présent et moi-même sommes en mesure d'apporter les preuves nécessaires pour démontrer que ce souvenir a été entièrement créé, et n'est en aucun cas la reproduction d'un fait ayant réellement eu lieu. J'appelle Mr Rogue à la barre.

Rogue se leva, et déclara :

-Un sortilège très simple permet de mettre en évidence la présence ou non de traces de l'esprit de la personne ayant créé ce souvenir.

Il agita sa baguette, et une sphère argentée sortit de la grande pensine au milieu de la salle.

-Lorsqu'un souvenir est créé, les fragments de l'esprit de la personne lient ce souvenir, de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas être séparé en une multitude d'autres souvenirs.

Il agita à nouveau sa baguette, et la scène où la mère de James disait à ses oncles qu'elle souhaitait que son argent leur reviennent à sa mort apparut.

-Ca, c'est le souvenir tel qu'il nous a été présenté. Maintenant…

Il murmura une formule magique, et relança le souvenir. Cette fois, juste quelques secondes défilèrent avant que le souvenir ne s'arrête.

-Si ce souvenir avait été réel, je n'aurais pas put le dissoudre de façon à n'obtenir que quelques secondes, sans la suite. Pourtant j'y suis parvenu. Ceci prouve que ce souvenir est un faux. Et en l'absence d'autre souvenir ou de testament, l'intégralité de l'héritage doit revenir à James Potter.

James entendit un murmure d'approbation parcourir les jurés. Puis l'avocat de ses oncles se leva.

-Monsieur le juge. Quand je vois ce souvenir, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me poser une question capitale : comment James Potter peut-il affirmer qu'il n'a jamais eu lieu ? Dans ce souvenir, il n'est pas présent… Comment peut-il être sûr que cette scène ne se soit pas déroulée en son absence ? Le Magenmagot, avant de donner suite à une demande de faire appel et de se réunir, ne devrait-il pas s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas derrière cela une procédure abusive ? Certes, Mr Rogue a réussi à défragmenter ce souvenir. Mais qui nous dit qu'il s'agit de l'original ? La tricherie est très simple : il crée lui-même ce souvenir, qui est la réplique exacte de l'original. Il nous présente ici cette réplique, et la défragmente sans aucun problème, puisqu'il l'a créé lui-même !

Le juge demanda :

-Messieurs Cameron. Pouvez-vous nous fournir ce que vous affirmez être le souvenir original ?

L'un des oncles de James se leva, posa sa baguette sur sa tempe, et la retira en entraînant un filament argenté qu'il déposa dans la pensine. Puis il visualisa ce souvenir. Exactement le même que le premier. L'avocat des oncles de James reprit :

-Mr Rogue, pensez-vous être en mesure de défragmenter ce souvenir avec la même facilité que le premier ?

-Bien entendu.

Rogue agita sa baguette vers le souvenir. Puis il le visualisa à nouveau. Le souvenir repassa dans son intégralité, au lieu de se couper au bout de quelques secondes. L'avocat de la défense afficha un sourire satisfait.

-Celui-ci est impossible à défragmenter. Il a réellement eu lieu.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James regardait les chiffres rouges affichés par son réveil. Trois heures trente. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. La séance avait été levée après que l'avocat de ses oncles ait montré que le souvenir était un vrai. Mais comment était-ce possible ?? C'était tout simplement impossible, sa mère ne pouvait pas l'avoir privé de son héritage ! Mais il y avait toujours l'argumentation de l'avocat : il ne figurait pas sur ce souvenir, et ne pouvait donc pas prouver qu'il ne s'était pas déroulé un jour où il n'était pas là. Il ferma les yeux, et commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention à la vitre. Il l'ouvrit, et laissa entrer un hibou noir portant un parchemin. Il le prit, et lut l'écriture en pattes de mouche de Rogue :

_J'ai trouvé. T'inquiète pas, on les tient._

Si James devait reconnaître une qualité à Severus, c'était bien celle de ne jamais être sûr de quelque chose sans preuves. S'il avait trouvé où ses oncles avaient pu tricher, c'est qu'il tenait une preuve infaillible. A moitié rassuré, il se glissa sous sa couette, et s'endormit.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

L'avocat de James se leva.

-Mr Rogue aurait des éléments nouveaux à apporter à cette affaire. Nous souhaiterions que Messieurs Cameron nous redonnent le souvenir qu'ils nous ont présentés hier. Cependant, nous aimerions également avoir la suite de ce souvenir. Que s'est-il passé après ce souvenir ? Nous aimerions le savoir, et pouvoir examiner ce qu'il s'est passé dans une durée d'une heure après cette scène.

James remarqua que ses oncles pâlirent subitement. Rogue avait visé juste.

-Messieurs Cameron, s'il vous plait ?

L'un d'eux se leva, et fournit le souvenir, qu'ils réexaminèrent. Mais ils n'eurent pas à le regarder pendant une heure. Seulement cinq minutes après la scène en question, les cheveux de la mère de James raccourcirent, elle grandissait à vue d'œil, et son visage se déformait. Quelques secondes après, ce n'était plus sa mère qui était figurée sur le souvenir, mais l'oncle de James.

-Du polynectar, conclut l'avocat de James. Suite à la réception de la convocation en appel de mon client, Messieurs Cameron savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance de gagner. Ils ont donc utilisé du polynectar pour reproduire la scène à l'identique. Et effectivement, ce souvenir là a réellement eu lieu.

L'avocat de la défense se leva.

-Vous oubliez quelque chose. Le polynectar nécessite que l'on y ajoute une partie de la personne dont on veut prendre l'apparence. Comment auraient-ils pu en réaliser si Madame Potter est morte il y a de ça un an ?

Ce fut James qui répondit :

-Après leur mort, ma sœur et moi avons passé deux mois dans notre maison. Moi-même, j'y suis retourné une semaine l'année dernière aux vacances de Pâques, mais plus personne n'y est allé depuis. Et ni ma sœur, ni moi, ne sommes rentrés dans la chambre de mes parents. Dans ces circonstances, il y a fort à parier que des cheveux de ma mère peuvent être retrouvés sur une taie d'oreiller, par exemple, ou dans leur salle de bains personnelle.

Un silence s'installa dans la salle, puis le juge demanda :

-Les partisans pour une condamnation de Messieurs Cameron à restituer à Mr Potter l'intégralité de son héritage, en plus de dommages et intérêts ?

Des mains se levèrent. Elles représentaient environ la moitié de l'assistance, et James fut incapable de voir s'ils étaient majoritaires ou non.

-Les partisans pour une condamnation de Mr Potter suite à une procédure abusive ?

D'autres mains se levèrent. A nouveau, James fut incapable de déterminer qui gagnerait. Le juge inspecta le parchemin jaillit du sortilège de comptage des voix, et déclara :

-Par la majorité absolue, Messieurs Cameron sont condamnés à verser à Mr Potter l'intégralité de son héritage, soit une somme de 100 millions de gallions, en plus de 100 000 gallions de dommages et intérêts.

* * *

Voilà. Dernier chapitre fini. Dernier de dernier de dernier. Je vous rejoins bientôt (sûrement après le BAC si ma conscience continue à me torturer comme elle le fait maintenant) pour l'épilogue et les dernières réponses à pas mal de questions (Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Jessica ? Et à Nina ? Si James ne devient pas auror, il fera quoi comme boulot ? Et tant d'autres...).

Reviews, please !!


	26. Epilogue

Est-il absurde de désirer l'impossible ? Quatre heures pour répondre à cette question, un seul exemple qui me vient en tête : "James qui passe 7 ans à désirer l'impossible : Sa Lily". Allez espérer avoir votre BAC un jour avec des exemples comme ça...

Enfin, le bac était hier, le bac sera après-demain, et comme j'ai décidé de ne jamais rien faire comme tout le monde, moi je ne révise pas, je publie mon épilogue, na !

A ce propos, je passe une annonce générale concernant tous les 1e S : je n'ai nullement envie de passer l'épreuve de maths mardi matin... Si y en a qui n'ont pas plus envie de passer leur oral de français, j'accepte toutes les propositions d'échange !

ENJOY !!

* * *

Sirius plongea la tête dans ses mains. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Encore une fois. Parce qu'ils avaient encore été assez naïfs pour penser qu'une crèche pour enfants sorciers n'intéressait pas les mangemorts. A l'heure où ils avaient été attaqués, beaucoup de parents étaient présents. Sirius regarda le parchemin récapitulatif : vingt morts, dont trois enfants, et une dizaine d'orphelins. Il lança un coup de poing rageur dans son bureau. Ces gamins n'avaient pas plus de 4 ans ! Et encore, trois ans avant, ils se seraient retrouvés dans la rue, à attendre de mourir de faim ou d'être ramassés par des tenanciers de maisons closes. Mais les services sociaux du ministère s'étaient très largement développés. Les enfants qui pouvaient parler et qui avaient reconnus leurs parents parmi les victimes avaient été emmenés dans un foyer, en attendant d'être placés en familles d'accueils. Les autres avaient été placés dans un autre foyer, où leurs parents pouvaient venir les chercher, avec comme preuves des cartes d'identités avec l'empreinte magique des enfants pour les identifier. Là, il venait d'emmener les enfants dans le premier foyer, où la responsable lui avait donné quatre dossiers, en lui demandant de les transmettre au responsable de ce service pour qu'il les signe, et qu'ils puissent envoyer les enfants dans les familles d'accueils qui avaient été décidées pour eux. Sirius finit rapidement sa tasse de thé, prit les dossiers, et monta dans l'ascenseur. La voix métallique résonna :

-Troisième étage, département de la justice magique, bureaux de l'assistance sociale.

Il sortit et se dirigea vers une porte, tout au fond du couloir. Il frappa, et une voix cria d'entrer.

-Salut grand chef ! Je t'amène quatre dossiers à signer, des autorisations de sortie du foyer.

James leva la tête des montagnes de parchemins dans lesquels il était plongé, et prit les dossiers.

-Vous êtes intervenus à temps ?

-Non. Vingt morts, dont trois gamins, et dix orphelins, dont cinq qui ont reconnus leurs parents.

-Putain… râla James.

Il ouvrit les dossiers que Sirius lui avait donné, vérifia les noms des familles d'accueil sur une liste, avant de les signer.

-Quel âge, les gamins ? demanda James en relevant la tête.

-Les deux plus grandes ont quatre ans. Deux jumelles. La responsable du foyer m'a dit que t'étais bon pour récupérer leurs dossiers !

En effet, en tant que responsable des orphelins de guerre, James ne devait pas que signer les dossiers. Si d'autres travailleurs dans son service s'occupaient des dossiers "classiques", lui-même récupérait tous ceux qui étaient plus durs à traiter : le plus souvent, c'était des frères et sœurs pour qui il fallait trouver des familles qui acceptaient de tous les prendre, mais il avait aussi parfois des jeunes en pleine crise d'adolescents qui affirmaient ne pas avoir besoin d'être placés et pouvoir se débrouiller seuls, d'enfants qui avaient reconnus leurs parents morts mais dont quelqu'un se réclamait être le père ou la mère de cet enfant… Et, peu après son arrivée à ce poste, il avait fait passer des lois qui assuraient la sécurité de ces enfants, mais lui compliquaient relativement la tâche. La principale était celle récompensant de 150 gallions quiconque ramènerait un enfant qu'il aurait trouvé seul. Il savait que seule une telle somme pouvait dissuader les tenanciers de maisons closes de garder les enfants pour les faire travailler, gagnant beaucoup plus en les ramenant, mais il fallait ensuite s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien d'enfants perdus et non enlevés. James roula les dossiers ensemble, et les attacha à la patte d'un hibou qu'il envoya en direction du foyer, au moment où un autre hibou lui amenait d'autres dossiers, certains à signer, d'autres à examiner et traiter. James s'étira, et se remit au boulot.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Les maraudeurs et Lily étaient tous réunis chez James, qui, à l'aide de sa baguette, faisait venir les bouteilles de Whiskey Pur Feu depuis le placard jusqu'à la table basse autour de laquelle ils étaient installés. Bien que James et Lily sortaient ensemble depuis l'année qui avait suivi leur 7e année, ils ne vivaient pas ensemble, de peur que l'information ne circule parmi les mangemorts. Bien qu'étant prioritairement assistant social, James avait aussi suivi une formation d'auror allégée, qui lui permettait de seconder les aurors à part entière durant certaines missions. Et même si pendant ses missions, il était sous la responsabilité d'un auror agréé, en l'occurrence, Sirius, il était parfaitement conscient que les mangemorts savaient qu'il faisait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix, et qu'il était par conséquent autant en danger que n'importe quel autre auror. Remus et Peter étaient assis sur le canapé, Sirius, sur un fauteuil, Cassiopée, la petite amie de Sirius, à coté de lui et James, sur un autre fauteuil, Lily étant assise sur ses genoux.

-Les gars ? demanda James. On peut vous dire quelque chose ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Sirius en relevant la tête vers eux.

Ce fut Lily qui répondit :

-On va se marier.

Un silence de mort tomba dans la pièce avant que Sirius, Remus et Peter ne leur saute dessus et qu'ils ne croulent sous les félicitations.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James s'installa à son bureau, et ressortit le dossier qu'il avait commencé la veille. Il avait reçu un hibou d'une famille d'accueil lui annonçant qu'ils ne pouvaient recevoir deux sœurs en même temps. Sur sa liste de familles, il les classa parmi ceux qui ne prenaient qu'un seul enfant, puis parcourut rapidement du bout de sa plume les noms et disponibilités des personnes acceptant d'en recueillir plusieurs. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

-Entrez ! cria-t-il sans lever les yeux de sa liste.

La porte s'ouvrit, et une femme d'une trentaine d'années entra. La responsable du foyer où étaient envoyés les enfants orphelins. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle ne venait généralement jamais, à part pour des affaires importantes ou urgentes.

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur Potter. Je… Vous allez peut-être trouver ça stupide, mais nous avons préféré vous avertir.

-Asseyez-vous, dit-il en désignant la chaise devant lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Durant la nuit, notre département d'Irlande du nord nous a envoyé une fillette de trois ans dont la mère a été tuée par des mangemorts.

-Et ?

-Elle dit qu'elle s'appelle Lina Potter. Et sa ressemblance avec vous est tellement frappante que nous avons préféré vous en avertir. C'est sûrement stupide mais…

James la fixa du regard, s'attendant à ce qu'elle s'écrit "Poisson d'avril !". Mais puisqu'ils étaient au mois de juin, il se leva.

-Je vous suis.

Ils transplanèrent devant le foyer dont elle était responsable, et, après avoir parcouru quelques couloirs, elle ouvrit la porte d'une salle de jeux où des enfants allant de trois à cinq ans jouaient avec des ballons et des billes. Elle appela une fille :

-Lina ? Tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

La fille vint vers eux, et ils allèrent vers une salle toute proche, constituée d'un bureau et de trois chaises. Ils s'assirent, et James s'installa juste en face de la fillette. Il comprenait pourquoi les responsables du foyer avaient voulu l'avertir. La fillette avait de superbes yeux noisette, et des cheveux en boucles d'un noir de geais retombant au milieu de son dos. Une fine paire de lunettes agrandissait ses yeux, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir deux billes couleur noisette au milieu du visage.

-Coucou ! Je m'appelle James.

-Bonjour, répondit la fille timidement, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi elle faisait l'objet de tant d'attention.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Lina. Lina Potter.

Malgré son accent irlandais, il était impossible de penser qu'un défaut de prononciation avait modifié son nom de famille et fait croire au sien. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça. Potter n'était pas un nom si rare, il y avait probablement beaucoup de gamines qui s'appelaient comme ça. Non, le plus choquant, c'était la ressemblance entre eux. Si elle avait eu 15 ans de plus, James aurait juré voir Nina, sa sœur disparue depuis sa dernière année à Poudlard.

-Et comment s'appellent tes parents ?

S'il avait appris quelque chose lors de sa formation d'assistant social, et notamment concernant les enfants, c'était bien cela : même s'il savait que ses parents étaient morts, toujours parler d'eux au présent pour ne pas les choquer.

-Je sais pas qui c'est, mon papa. Mais ma maman elle s'appelle Jessica !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, James resta muet. Jessica… Tout s'expliquait. Elle était partie il y a quatre ans, en Irlande, après qu'elle ait découvert qu'elle était enceinte de James. Avec l'intention d'avorter. Ce qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas fait. Ses yeux se reposèrent sur la fille en face de lui. La fille de Jessica. Sa fille. Il avait encore une question à poser :

-Lina ? Ta maman, elle fait quoi, comme métier, tu le sais ?

-Je sais pas, non… Y avait des monsieurs qui venaient à la maison pour son travail, mais elle me disait de rester devant la télé pendant qu'elle travaillait avec eux dans sa chambre.

Un pincement au cœur le saisit. Il avait espéré pendant une micro-seconde qu'elle s'en était tirée aussi bien que lui. Ce qui n'avait visiblement pas été le cas.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James étouffa un gémissement en se rappelant délicieusement que c'était dimanche, et qu'il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Son réveil affichait cinq heures trente, l'heure à laquelle il se levait habituellement. Pensant avec délice aux quatre heures de sommeil supplémentaires qui l'attendaient, il se retourna à plat ventre dans son lit et ferma les yeux, prêt à se rendormir. La porte de sa chambre claqua violemment, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se retourner pour voir ce qui se passait, il fut aplati contre son matelas par ce qui lui sembla être un ouragan.

-Papaaaaaaa !! C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner ! On se lève ? J'ai faim, moi !!!!

Il se retourna, et prit la fille de trois ans dans ses bras.

-Lina, chérie, on se lève pas, aujourd'hui… Allez, retourne dormir.

-Mais je suis plus fatiguée…

-Si, tu t'es couchée tard hier soir, t'as besoin de dormir plus que ça !

_Et moi aussi_, ajouta-t-il en pensée.

-Alors je peux rester dormir dans ton lit ?

-Si tu veux, soupira-t-il.

Elle se glissa sous sa couette, et, se nichant contre lui, se rendormit aussitôt. James la garda contre lui, caressant machinalement ses cheveux. L'avantage d'être le chef du service d'assistance sociale était qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de longues procédures pour obtenir la garde de Lina. Ce qui lui avait surtout fait peur, c'était la réaction de Lily, mais elle l'avait relativement bien pris, affirmant qu'elle lui en aurait beaucoup plus voulu s'il l'avait laissée dans un foyer alors qu'il savait que c'était sa fille. Mais il avait été relativement étonné de voir qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir eu une fille avec une autre. _Tu l'as faite quand on était pas encore ensemble, et que tu croyais ne plus jamais me revoir, t'as rien à te reprocher_. Gardant une main dans les cheveux de la fillette qui suçait son pouce, blottie contre lui, il se rendormit.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James était assis sur une chaise, torse-nu, la tête dans les mains. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, et Sirius déclarer :

-Allez, princesse, va faire un gros bisou à ton papa !

Il releva la tête pour prendre Lina dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi t'es pas habillé, papa ? Moi j'ai déjà mis ma belle robe !

-Je sais, t'es belle chérie.

Lina était impeccablement coiffée par un chignon, et portait déjà une robe blanche qu'elle aurait largement le temps de tacher dans la journée.

-Bon, James, ce serait peut-être bien que tu te fringues toi aussi, non ? C'est pas que j'ai peur de la réaction de Lily si tu débarques torse-nu dans l'église, mais bon…

James esquissa un sourire sans joie, et laissa Lina retourner jouer avec les filles de ses plus proches collègues de travail, également invités à leur mariage. Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, James murmura :

-Je sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris, Patmol… J'aurais jamais du lui demander sa main…

-Pourquoi ? C'est qu'une cérémonie, on t'en demande pas beaucoup !

-On m'en demandera beaucoup plus ce soir…

-C'est votre nuit de noces qui te fait peur ? demanda Sirius en s'asseyant à coté de lui. James, t'as pas à t'en faire pour ça…

-J'aimerais t'y voir, grommela James. Elle va me haïr…

-T'as jamais recouché avec une fille depuis notre 7e année ?

James secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-J'arrive même plus à bander, comment veux-tu que j'assure ?

-James. Tu la connais, non ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va demander le divorce uniquement parce que t'as gardé trop de mauvais souvenirs des rapports sexuels ? Putain, Cornedrue, regarde-toi, t'es l'homme de sa vie !!

-Surtout la pute de sa vie, tu veux dire…

Sirius le saisit par les épaules et le gifla violemment. Il s'assit à coté de lui, et, le tenant toujours par les épaules, le secoua vigoureusement :

-Faut te le dire en quelle langue, James ? T'es plus une pute, et je t'interdis de parler de toi comme ça !

Puis il reprit plus calmement :

-James, tu vas arrêter de te prendre la tête. Tu sais très bien que même si t'es incapable de faire quoi que ce soit ce soir, elle ne t'en voudras pas. Et c'est pas pour autant qu'elle ira voir ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je te dise pour que tu comprennes enfin qu'elle t'aime ? Allez, frangin, fringue-toi.

James enfila sa chemise et sa veste, et, n'ayant pas de miroir, laissa Sirius ajuster sa cravate. Puis, lorsqu'il fut prêt, Sirius murmura :

-Je crois que je regretterais toute ma vie de ne pas t'avoir imposé un enterrement de vie de garçon…

-ET PIS QUOI ENCORE !!!! Toi je te connais trop bien…

-Mais justement ! Ca aurait été marrant…

-Trop tard ! répondit James en lui tirant la langue.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La journée s'était impeccablement bien passée. Mais elle était surtout passée trop vite aux yeux de James. Il s'assit sur le lit de la chambre de noces, incapable de regarder Lily. Celle-ci s'assit sur ses genoux, et l'embrassa furtivement.

-T'es sûr que ça va ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-James. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Et ne me dis pas "rien", je te croirais pas.

-Non, ce… C'est pas important.

-James !

Semblant comprendre ce qu'il avait, elle demanda :

-Ca te fait peur ?

-Oui. Je… Je suis désolé…

-Désolé pour quoi ? Tu crois que je vais t'en vouloir ? Je sais que t'as gardé trop de mauvais souvenirs… Mais je te jure que ce sera toujours doux entre nous. Et de toute façon, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, je suis pas équipée pour aller au-dessus.

James esquissa un vague sourire, tout en laissant sa main courir dans ses cheveux. Puis, rapprochant son visage du sien, il captura à nouveau ses lèvres, faisant cette fois durer leur étreinte. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Lily fit glisser sa main sur son cou, puis sur ses épaules. Il la laissa lui enlever sa veste et sa cravate, mais se raidit lorsque ses doigts glissèrent sous sa chemise.

-Détends-toi… murmura-t-elle doucement.

James l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de faire descendre sa bouche dans son cou, arrachant un léger gémissement à la rouquine assise sur ses genoux. Il laissa passer ses mains sous sa robe, et la caressa doucement avant de la lui enlever, la laissant en sous-vêtements. La poussant doucement en arrière, il l'allongea sur le lit, et, tout en continuant à l'embrasser, fit circuler ses mains sur sa peau parfumée, enlevant doucement son soutien-gorge. Puis sa bouche descendit sur son cou, et sur sa poitrine, accélérant la respiration et les gémissements de Lily.

-James… murmura-t-elle.

Son visage remonta au-dessus du sien pour embrasser furtivement sa joue. Les mains de Lily passèrent sous sa chemise, qu'elle déboutonna et lui enleva avant de caresser son torse. Faisant basculer James sur le dos, ses mains explorèrent son torse plus en détails, avant d'être rejointes par sa bouche. James laissa échapper un léger cri de plaisir lorsque sa langue passa autour de ses tétons, les mordillant légèrement. Tellement absorbé par le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait, il la sentit à peine déboutonner son pantalon pour le lui enlever. Ses mains descendirent sur ses hanches, les caressant doucement avant de passer une main sous son boxer. James cria légèrement en ressentant une brusque chaleur envahir le bas de son ventre, en même temps que son boxer devenait subitement trop petit. Lily le lui enleva, et continua à laisser ses doigts courir sur son sexe dressé, accentuant les gémissements de James. Elle n'arrêta de le masturber que lorsque un cri de plaisir franchit les lèvres de James. Il lui enleva doucement le peu de vêtements qu'il lui restait, continuant à l'embrasser et la caresser, sa langue recommençant à explorer chaque parcelle de son cou. Sans détacher sa bouche du creux de son épaule, il la pénétra le plus doucement possible, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Elle se crispa légèrement, mais se détendit quasiment immédiatement, accompagnant avec ses hanches les légers coups de reins de James. Tout en continuant à la caresser, il accéléra la cadence, n'essayant même plus de retenir les gémissements de plaisir qui sortaient de ses lèvres. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut à la fois interminable et trop court, il se sentit se libérer en elle dans un cri de jouissance. Se laissant glisser à coté de Lily, la respiration haletante, celle-ci se nicha contre lui et captura à nouveau ses lèvres. La nuit était loin d 'être finie.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Un mois plus tard, de retour de leur voyage de noces, James ré-attaqua ses dossiers, et mis une bonne heure à lire le compte-rendu de tout ce qui avait été fait pendant son absence. Alors qu'il dressait la liste des noms des enfants amenés dans le foyer pendant le dernier mois, un hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre, déposant un rouleau de parchemin devant lui. Il le prit, et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Remus :

Est-ce que tu pourrais rentrer, ce midi ? Lily est malade, je sais pas ce qu'elle a, et ça m'inquiète vraiment.

D'habitude, James ne prenait pas sa pose du midi, qui durait une heure et demie, avalant juste un sandwich et finissant ainsi beaucoup plus tôt, le soir. Mais pour que l'état de Lily inquiète Remus, c'est qu'elle ne devait vraiment pas aller bien. Il griffonna au dos du parchemin :

Pas de problèmes, je suis là vers onze heures trente.

Ayant renvoyé le hibou avec sa réponse, il se replongea dans ses dossiers, mais sans pour autant réussir à se concentrer, la lettre de Remus l'ayant trop inquiété. Celui-ci ne réussissant à trouver aucun emploi à cause de sa condition de loup-garou, James l'embauchait pour garder Lina quand Lily et lui travaillaient. Mais apparemment, Lily n'avait pas du pouvoir se lever de son lit ce matin.

Deux heures après, à 11h30 tapantes, il rangea rapidement la paperasse qui traînait sur son bureau, et transplana chez lui. Il vit Remus lire une histoire à Lina. Il se leva, et lui dit rapidement :

-Elle vient de s'endormir. Je sais pas ce qu'elle peut avoir, elle n'arrive pas à avaler quoi que ce soit sans vomir, et apparemment elle a des migraines.

-OK, je vais monter. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

-Je t'en prie.

James monta dans leur chambre, et rentra silencieusement. La lampe de chevet était restée allumée, lui permettant de voir Lily endormie, d'une pâleur maladive. Sans la réveiller, il posa une main sur son front. Elle n'avait pas de fièvre. La laissant dormir, il ressortit et redescendit avec Remus. Trois coups de poudre de cheminette plus tard, il avait négocié son après-midi avec ses supérieurs, lui permettant de rester auprès de Lily. Après qu'ils aient mangé, Lina monta pour jouer dans sa chambre, mais redescendit aussitôt après.

-Maman elle est réveillée ! Elle dit qu'elle a soif…

-OK merci, chérie.

Lina avait pris l'habitude d'appeler Lily "maman", même si elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas sa mère. James monta, et s'assit à coté de Lily.

-Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il en posant à nouveau une main sur son front.

-Je sais pas… J'ai mal au ventre… Je peux avoir un verre d'eau, s'il te plait ?

James lui fit apparaître un verre qu'il remplit d'eau d'un coup de baguette, et l'aida à boire.

-Tu veux que je t'appelle un médicomage ?

-Ils vont se marrer, tiens… C'est moi qu'est censée soigner les malades, d'habitude ! sourit-elle.

-Justement, tu peux te choper pleins de microbes ! Bon, je vais passer un coup de cheminée…

Une heure après, un médicomage arriva, et examina rapidement Lily. Puis il murmura :

-Vous n'êtes pas malade.

-Et ses symptômes, ils sortent d'où si elle est pas malade ? demanda James.

L'ignorant, il s'adressa à Lily :

-Vous êtes enceinte.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Devant le silence de James, ce fut Lily qui finit par annoncer aux autres maraudeurs :

-Je suis enceinte.

Un silence tomba pendant quelques secondes, puis James ne put que voir Sirius lui sauter dessus pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Félicitations, James ! sourit Remus en lui serrant la main. Et toi aussi, Lily ! ajouta-t-il en lui faisant la bise.

-Félicitations ! renchérit Peter en faisant lui aussi la bise à Lily.

Pendant que Sirius et Remus continuaient d'assaillir James de questions et de félicitations, Lily demanda :

-Ca va pas, Peter ?

-Si, si… Enfin, c'est juste que… Depuis ma rupture avec Nancy, je suis toujours célibataire… Et j'aimerais bien être papa, moi aussi, un jour…

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! T'es quelqu'un de bien, tu sais, tu finiras sûrement par trouver la femme de ta vie, toi aussi ! sourit la rouquine.

-Merci… répondit-il timidement.

De son coté, Sirius tenait toujours James en otage, l'immobilisant contre le fauteuil où il était assis.

-Notre petit Jimmy qui devient papa… Ca va être triste, tu seras presque obligé de faire semblant d'être responsable !

-Je suis déjà papa, je te signale ! grommela James.

-Tiens, au fait ! demanda Remus. Lina, elle l'a pris comment ?

James esquissa un sourire pendant que Lily partait dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

(Flash-back)

_-Lina, chérie… Viens voir, s'il te plait._

_Lina s'approcha, et James la prit sur ses genoux._

_-On a quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer… Voilà, maman est enceinte… Ca veut dire qu'elle a un bébé dans son ventre… Et que tu vas bientôt avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur…_

_-Mais comment il est arrivé là, le bébé ? demanda-t-elle. Et comment on fait pour avoir un bébé dans son ventre ? Moi aussi, je pourrais en avoir un ?_

_-Quand tu seras grande, oui !_

_-Mais je suis grande, j'ai 5 ans ! _

_-Oui, mais il faut aussi avoir un amoureux pour avoir un bébé dans son ventre !_

_-Mais c'est Roger, mon amoureux ! dit-elle en désignant le gros nounours en peluche que James lui avait offert._

_James et Lily échangèrent un regard, avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable._

_(Fin du flash-back)_

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius rentra chez lui, exténué par une journée de poursuites et d'interrogatoires de mangemorts qui avaient décidé que, s'ils ne voulaient rien dire, ils ne diraient rien. Il était environ deux heures du matin. Il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur son lit quand il vit que celui-ci était déjà occupé par un hibou grand duc qui tenait un parchemin dans son bec. Il le prit, et le déroula. Il resta bouche bée, les yeux fixés sur l'écriture de James, qui avait griffonné rapidement deux phrases :

_Je suis à Sainte Mangouste. Lily a accouché_.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Quand Sirius rentra dans la chambre, Lily dormait profondément. James était assis à coté de son lit, tenant dans ses bras un bébé qui aurait facilement pu tenir dans le creux de sa main. James ne le vit pas tout de suite, trop absorbé à tirer la langue à son fils pour lui arracher plusieurs sourires.

-Alors, papa ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire. T'as un héritier des maraudeurs ?

-Lily a refusé que je lui offre ma cape d'invisibilité avant la fin de sa septième année, répondit-il en boudant. Comment il fera, pauvre chéri ?

-Yagaaaaa !! cria le fils de James.

-Ca, ça veut dire "t'inquiète pas, papa, je me débrouillerais !" traduisit James.

-Et il s'appelle comment ?

-Quelle question, voyons ! James Junior !

Sirius le regarda étrangement, avant de demander :

-Rassure-moi, tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-Oui. Harry.

-Je préfère ! répondit Sirius en rigolant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Sirius, demanda Lily qui venait de se réveiller, si je l'avais laissé faire, il aurait été capable de trouver bien pire !

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Remus, qui accompagnait Lina. Elle resta en admiration devant Harry quelques instants avant de demander :

-Pourquoi papa t'as les yeux marrons, maman, les yeux verts, et que lui il a les yeux bleus ?

-Parce que les bébés n'ont pas tout de suite leur vraie couleur des yeux, expliqua Remus.

-Sirius, coupa James. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Vas y, acquiesça-t-il, inquiété par le ton grave de James.

-Est-ce que tu accepterais d'être son parrain ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius resta sans voix. Comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu, il se tourna vers Lily qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Je… Oui. Merci beaucoup.

Sirius prit Harry dans ses bras, et demanda à Lily :

-Dis-moi… James t'as payé combien pour que tu acceptes qu'il ait un maraudeur comme parrain ?

Elle rigola légèrement, avant de répondre :

-Il m'a pas payé. Si jamais il nous arrive quelque chose, je sais qu'il sera en sécurité avec toi, c'est tout.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily avait recommencé à travailler, et, le service de Sainte Mangouste où elle travaillait étant débordé, elle travaillait souvent de nuit. Et cette nuit, Harry avait décidé qu'il ne s'endormirait pas sans avoir eu un câlin de sa maman, pour le plus grand plaisir de James qui avait une réunion le lendemain à six heures du matin. Assis sur son lit, il le berçait en espérant qu'il en aurait marre de pleurer à un moment ou à un autre. Harry tendit les mains vers son biberon vide, sur la table de chevet, et James râla :

-Non, tu as mis une heure à le finir, tu me feras pas croire que t'as encore faim !

Se mettant à lui chanter une berceuse, il finit par l'endormir. Le rallongeant doucement dans son lit, juste à coté du sien, il se recoucha dans l'espoir de s'endormir enfin. Mais, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, et Lina murmura :

-Papa !! J'arrive pas à dormir…

Bien qu'elle ait juste chuchoté, le bruit de sa voix fut suffisant pour réveiller Harry. Luttant contre une furieuse envie de se fracasser le crâne contre son oreiller, James se leva. Prenant Harry dans ses bras, il se dirigea vers Lina et lui dit :

-Ecoute, chérie, je rendors Harry, et après je viens te faire un câlin. Retourne dans ta chambre en m'attendant, d'accord ? J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle acquiesça, et repartit dans sa chambre.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Remus rentra au moment où James finissait d'attacher sa cravate par-dessus sa robe.

-Salut !

-Salut ! répondit précipitamment James. Je suis en retard, Lily ne bosse pas cette nuit, donc à mon avis elle sera rentrée avant moi. Harry devrait te laisser tranquille, il a pas dormi de la nuit, il va se rattraper… Et j'ai pas entendu Lina, elle doit encore dormir.

-Pas de problèmes !

-Je suis vraiment à la bourre, compléta-t-il en regardant sa montre. Dis ce soir à Lily que je t'ai pas payé pour qu'elle le fasse, OK ?

-OK, merci.

-Merci à toi ! Allez à plus !

-Salut !

James transplana, et Remus monta vers la chambre de Lina pour vérifier qu'elle dormait. Il entrouvrit la porte, et vit la fille, assise sur son lit, les bras autour des genoux.

-T'es réveillée, minette ? demanda-t-il en rentrant.

-Il est où papa ? répondit-elle simplement.

-Il est parti au travail, pourquoi ?

-Il avait dit qu'il viendrait me faire un câlin quand Harry dormirait… Moi je veux un câlin de mon papa…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James rentra chez lui, goûtant avec délectation le plaisir des après-midi de congés. Il rentra dans la maison, et une tornade lui sauta dessus.

-T'es rentréééééééé !!

-Oui, Lina, je suis rentré… Pourquoi, t'es malheureuse avec Remus ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en levant les yeux vers celui-ci qui arrivait dans le hall.

-Non mais j'ai pas eu de câlin, hier soir…

James soupira imperceptiblement. Quand il avait enfin réussi à rendormir Harry, il était cinq heures du matin, et il devait déjà se lever pour aller bosser. Pensant que Lina s'était rendormie depuis longtemps, il n'était pas allé la voir. Il la prit dans ses bras, et Remus souffla :

-T'auras intérêt à être irréprochable cet après-midi !

-Mais oui… Harry a encore pas compris comment ça marchait, il dort tout l'après-midi pour ne pas rater une seule miette de la nuit… Donc oui, t'auras ton câlin, Lina. Mais d'abord on va manger !

Ils mangèrent rapidement avec Remus et Lina, puis le loup-garou partit après que James l'ait payé.

-Allez maintenant tu vas faire la sieste, minette ! Et papa aussi, il va aller faire la sieste… rajouta-t-il à voix basse.

-Mais, euh… Tu peux pas jouer avec moi ?

-Après la sieste !

-Mais après la sieste t'auras pas le temps ! T'as jamais le temps après la sieste !

-Bon… D'accord… Mais pas longtemps, hein !

Lina le traîna dans sa chambre, où elle commença à préparer sa dînette, tout en alignant tous les aliments en plastique qu'elle avait pour jouer à la marchande.

-Allez, moi je fais la marchande, et toi tu fais le monsieur qui vient acheter ! déclara la fillette.

Subitement, James regretta de ne pas être resté au ministère pour faire des heures sup'.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Des éclairs de lumière l'éblouissaient, jaillissant de partout en même temps, mais il ne voulait pas fermer les yeux. Ayant suivi une formation allégée d'auror, il pouvait participer aux combats dans le cas où les aurors titulaires n'étaient pas assez nombreux, ce qui était le cas ici. Et bien qu'il restait sous la responsabilité de Sirius, il avait, comme tous les autres aurors, le droit d'utiliser des sorts impardonnables. Et si, la plupart du temps, les aurors se contentaient d'un _imperium_ pour immobiliser les mangemorts, il n'était pas rare de voir un éclair vert jaillir de leur coté.

Les mangemorts battaient en retraite, transplanant. Mais celui qui était en face de lui n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de céder aussi facilement. Un autre mangemort l'appela :

-Laisse tomber, ils sont trop nombreux ! On fout le camp !

-Bande de lâches ! répondit la voix féminine de la mangemort qu'il affrontait.

James se figea. La mangemort éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu m'attaques plus, James ?

Plus sa voix résonnait au milieu du champ de bataille, plus il s'en persuadait. _Non. Ce n'était pas… Possible._

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends, hein ? continua-t-elle de railler.

Elle enleva son masque et sa cagoule, révélant une cascade de cheveux d'un noir de geais et des yeux noisettes rieurs.

-Vas y ! Attaque-moi, grand frère !

Maintenant qu'elle avait enlevé sa cagoule, James ne pouvait plus en douter.

-Nina… réussit-il à murmurer.

-Tu t'attendais pas à me retrouver dans ces circonstances, hein ? continua Nina en souriant. Mais bon, ça ne change absolument rien… Si on continuait ?

James, pétrifié, réussit à peine à hocher la tête de droite à gauche.

-Non… S'il te plait, Nina… Je veux pas me battre contre toi…

Il ne voulait pas croire que sa sœur ait rejoint Voldemort. Elle était sous _imperium_, c'était évident… Et pourtant, tout lui démontrait le contraire : son regard pétillant, et non pas vide de toute expression, ses répliques ironiques au lieu d'un silence total… Mais non, ce n'était pas possible…

-Tant pis, si tu veux pas, je peux continuer toute seule… _Endoloris !_

James s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. Lorsque le sort s'arrêta, il resta étendu par terre.

-Nina, s'il te plait !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu en veux encore ? _Endoloris !_

Une autre vague de douleur l'envahit, mais s'arrêta beaucoup plus vite que la première fois. Un rayon rouge était passé au-dessus de lui, frappant Nina qui s'était écroulée par terre. Bien que stupéfixée, deux aurors étaient déjà sur elle pour la menotter.

-Non ! hurla James.

Il essaya de se précipiter vers eux, mais quelqu'un le ceintura fermement.

-Reste là, James.

-Non ! cria-t-il en se débattant. Je peux les laisser l'emmener !! Putain, c'est ma sœur !!

-Non, James, répondit Sirius en posant une main sur son épaule. C'est pas ta sœur. C'est plus ta sœur.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James frissonna violemment, essayant vainement de repousser tous les souvenirs de sa 7e année qui l'assaillaient inlassablement. Tentant de revenir à la réalité, il se concentra pour garder le contrôle de ses jambes et suivre le détraqueur devant lui. Après un moment qui lui sembla durer une éternité, le détraqueur lui désigna de sa main putréfiée une salle unique, au fond d'un couloir. Il rentra, et l'effet produit par le détraqueur s'évanouit doucement. Il s'assit à une chaise, devant un bureau, et attendit quelques minutes. Puis le froid glacial revint de plus belle, et deux détraqueurs encadrant une Nina menottée entrèrent, assirent la jeune femme sur une chaise en face de James, et ressortirent.

James resta silencieux un moment, détaillant sa sœur. Elle avait beaucoup grandi, ce qui n'était pas exceptionnel, étant donné qu'il ne l'avait plus vue depuis ses 12 ans. Maintenant, elle devait en avoir 17. Mais son visage était resté le même : ses yeux noisettes grands ouverts pétillaient autant, mais ils avaient perdu leur malice, remplacée par une folie sans nom. Ses cheveux d'un noir de geais lisses et autrefois attachés en deux tresses tombaient librement sur son dos, formant de très légères cascades. Mais surtout, la petite fille de 12 ans qu'il connaissait avait disparue. Il n'avait plus en face de lui qu'une jeune femme au regard meurtrier, et dont le corps entier bouillait d'un mélange de rage et de haine.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? cracha Nina.

Visiblement, elle n'était pas à Askaban depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que la folie l'ait envahie totalement.

-Je voulais savoir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'ils t'ont enlevée ?

-Ils m'ont fait comprendre ce que tout le monde me cachait depuis le début.

-Nina, s'il te plait. Ils t'ont emmenée de force, et ne t'ont pas laissée repartir ! Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu étais avec eux. Ils t'y obligeaient, c'est ça ?

-Absolument pas.

-Tu te rends compte que tu côtoies ceux qui ont participé au meurtre de papa et maman Nina ?

-Pendant ma formation de mangemort, j'ai tué leurs meurtriers…

-NINA ! Ils ne seraient peut être pas morts si une personne n'avait pas commandité leur assassinat !

-Je les ai vengé en les tuant !

-VOLDEMORT A DEMANDE LEUR MORT !! TU NE PEUX PAS SERVIR LE CONNARD QUI A FAIT TUER NOS PARENTS !!

-Et alors, c'est pas lui leur a lancé _l'avada_ !!

-Nina, tu sers une personne qui te demande de tuer les parents des autres enfants, après avoir fait tuer les nôtres. Et tu le revendiques en plus ? Tu sais que tu ne respectes pas la mémoire de nos parents comme ça ?

-Ils ne sont plus là James ! Ils ne sont plus là !! Lui, il a été là ! Lui il m'a nourri ! Lui il m'a formé ! Et surtout, à lui, je lui ai juré fidélité !

James ne répondit rien, réentendant la voix de Sirius. _C'est pas ta sœur, James. C'est plus ta sœur_. Il ne voulait pas y croire, au début. Nina l'en avait convaincu.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-JAMES POTTER !! résonna la voix de Lily. Arrête immédiatement de faire des grimaces à ton fils et, pour la dernière fois, va le mettre dans son lit !!

-Mais, euh… Il est pas fatigué…

Lily soupira, marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à "irresponsable", et prit elle-même Harry dans ses bras, l'emmenant vers l'escalier. Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, une explosion retentit, et la porte d'entrée vola en éclats, laissant rentrer une vingtaine de mangemorts. James sortit sa baguette, se débattant à grands coups de sortilèges contre eux. Enchaînant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait les sortilèges d'attaque, il tentait tant bien que mal de les neutraliser, mais dès qu'il en stupéfixait un, un autre mangemort le réveillait. Un sortilège le frappa dans le dos, et il tomba en avant. Se relevant quasiment aussitôt, l'un des mangemorts ordonna :

-Je ne te conseille pas de lever ta baguette.

Le souffle de James se figea dans sa poitrine. Lily était retenue par deux mangemorts. Un troisième tenait dans ses bras un Harry qui ne comprenait visiblement rien à ce qui se passait. Le mangemort qui retenait son fils s'avança vers lui et, pointant sa baguette sur Harry, murmura :

-Si, dans cinq secondes, tu n'as pas jeté ta baguette par terre, je lui place un _avada_ entre les deux yeux.

James n'eut pas besoin de cinq secondes. Jetant sa baguette aux pieds du mangemort, il murmura d'une voix suppliante :

-C'est bon, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! Lâche-le, s'il te plait…

-Fous-toi à genoux ! ordonna-t-il. Tes mains, au-dessus de ta tête !

L'un des mangemorts partis inspecter le premier étage revint en tenant une Lina terrorisée. La poussant dans un coin du mur, elle se recroquevilla en serrant contre elle son nounours qui faisait au moins le double de sa taille. Un autre mage noir s'approcha de James et lui enleva sa robe, vérifiant rapidement qu'il n'avait pas d'autre baguette, avant de le laisser se rhabiller. Il lui attacha solidement les mains dans son dos. Puis le mangemort qui tenait toujours Harry dans ses bras dégaina un couteau et entailla légèrement la joue du bébé de 10 mois, le faisant pleurer.

-ARRETE !!!!! hurla James d'une voix suppliante.

-Localisation du QG de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Avant que James ait eu le temps de répondre, une voix résonna :

-Vous avez pas besoin de le savoir, on est là !

Un éclair rouge illumina la pièce. James ferma les yeux, plaqué par terre, incapable de se relever à cause de ses poignets attachés. Des éclats de voix, de cris, de pleurs d'un bébé résonnaient. Puis un grand CRAC résonna, et tous les mangemorts disparurent. Deux membres de l'Ordre se précipitèrent vers James pour le détacher.

-Où est Harry ? rugit-il.

-C'est bon, James, il est là… murmura Sirius.

Harry pleurait toujours dans les bras de Sirius, qui le berça légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? demanda Sirius d'une voix grave.

-Rien, réussit à articuler James, encore sous le choc. Harry… Ils… Ils lui ont peut-être jeté des sorts informulés…

-Je vais voir ça, acquiesça Sirius.

En tant qu'auror, Sirius devait avoir une spécialité pour valider son diplôme. Ayant choisi l'effet des sortilèges sur les organismes fragiles, comme les bébés ou les personnes âgées, il était plus que qualifié pour savoir si Harry avait été touché ou non. Rapidement, les membres de l'Ordre repartirent, les laissant seuls avec Sirius. James se releva lentement, et tourna les yeux vers Lily.

-Ca va ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, visiblement encore choquée. Lina aussi avait l'air d'aller bien. Il retourna vers le salon, où Sirius avait allongé Harry sur le canapé pour l'examiner. Même s'il avait arrêté de pleurer, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter terriblement. Puis Sirius le chatouilla légèrement sous les côtes, et Harry éclata de rire en se tortillant.

-T'es vraiment une petite saleté, toi ! le réprimanda Sirius d'une voix faussement sévère. Au lieu de pleurer comme ça, tu peux pas dire simplement "T'inquiète pas, papa, je vais très bien !" ?

-'apa ! articula Harry.

-Voilà, ça commence à venir… Bon, sérieusement, reprit Sirius en prenant Harry dans ses bras. Il va bien. Pour son entaille, c'était vraiment juste histoire de le faire pleurer – et de te faire peur, il aura même pas besoin de pansements…

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Lily murmura :

-Professeur Dumbledore…

-Bonsoir Lily. James, le salua-t-il.

James répondit par un hochement de tête, et demanda :

-Professeur ?

-Je sais ce que vous allez me demander, James. Quelle serait la meilleure protection contre une nouvelle attaque de ce genre ?

-Oui.

-La meilleure est aussi la plus risquée. Un sortilège de _fidelitas_. Vous désignez un gardien du secret. A partir de ce moment là, le seul moyen de voir votre maison est d'avoir entendu son adresse exacte par la bouche du gardien du secret. Mais il faut quelqu'un de confiance. Et nous savons désormais qu'il y a un espion parmi nous, puisque les mangemorts n'avaient aucun autre moyen de savoir où vous habitiez… Ni de savoir que vous seriez présents tous les quatre à une heure où Lily et vous travaillez généralement tous les deux.

-D'accord. Je vous remercie.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Non, James. Je peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils sauront que c'est moi. Nott, Avery, Rosier, Bellatrix, ils se douteront tous que tu auras voulu me choisir comme gardien du secret. Et je sais ce que c'est, les _doloris_ à répétition, les heures d'isolement dans des cachots, les semaines entières sans nourriture. J'ai déjà vécu ça. Et je sais que je pourrais craquer. James, je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser placer ta confiance dans quelqu'un qui pourrait finir par vous livrer à Voldemort !

Le visage de James se ferma légèrement. Il y avait quelques mois, Sirius avait été enlevé par les mangemorts, et avait passé plusieurs semaines dans le coma à Sainte Mangouste après que les aurors l'ait retrouvé.

-Alors qui ? Sirius, t'es la seule personne en qui j'ai suffisamment confiance !

Sirius tourna la tête vers le salon, où Peter jouait avec Harry.

-J'ai peut-être une idée… Une idée fabuleuse… Une ruse que personne ne pourra jamais déjouer… Et grâce à laquelle vous seriez sûrs et certains d'être à jamais en sécurité…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Maître ! Maître !

Une silhouette entièrement voilée dans une cape fit son apparition dans la salle de réunion de Voldemort.

Ce dernier était en pleine réunion avec ses lieutenants dont Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy.

-Maître… Les Potter m'ont désigné comme leur gardien du secret.

* * *

Fin. La fin de la fin. Fin de l'histoire, fin des tortures de James, puisque la seule fic dans laquelle il souffre et qui me trottait dans la tête est petit à petit remplacée par une autre.

Il y aura encore deux chapitres : un de remerciements (et y en a à faire, des remerciements^^) et un bonus dont le titre sera "et si la bêta m'avait laissé faire" et qui contiendra, bien sûr, toutes les scènes refusées par ma chère octo, mais également d'autres scènes qui, à l'origine, étaient censées être dans la fic et qui, finalement, ont été supprimées.

Je crois que ça va devenir une manie chez moi, de finir mes fics exactement un an après les avoir commencées. Après "Une vie avec mon parrain", commencée un 24 décembre et finie un 24 décembre, le premier chapitre de celle-ci a vu le jour un 22 juin (je ne me souviens plus trop, mais regardez en haut, la date de publication doit pas en être loin). Ca fait bizarre, de réaliser tout ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'on a posté le premier chapitre... Toute une année d'écriture, de correction de bêta, de reviews... Et l'effet principal que ça fait, c'est que ça donne envie de se relancer dans une autre fic !

Reviews, please !


	27. Remerciements

Et voilà, une année entière de fic, 25 chapitres plus un épilogue… Ca vaut bien un petit chapitre de remerciements !

Tout d'abord, une fic sans reviews, c'est pas une fic (à moins que l'auteur ne soit particulièrement motivé). C'est pour ça que je commence par tous ceux qui m'ont laissés pleins de reviews gentilles (ou pas) :

**Sirius07**, sûrement l'une de mes plus fidèles lectrices (pour ne pas dire LA plus fidèle). Deux fics, près de deux ans de sadisme à travers Souffrance et Guérison, Une vie avec mon parrain, et Quand personne n'entend tes cris, et tu es toujours là, à chaque chapitre ou presque à me laisser une reviews gentille et motivante. Franchement, ça m'a fait vachement plaisir de voir que tu suis toujours mes fics au bout de tout ce temps. Donc franchement un grand merci !

**Khalya**, pour m'avoir supportée aussi sur au moins deux fics ET sur MSN, et pour avoir également supporté la chieuse irrécupérable que je suis. Et je t'aime quand même ;)

**Bulle-de-savon**. Parce que tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'adorais tes coups de gueule, et à quel point je me marrais à te répondre. Sérieusement, à chaque fois que j'ouvrais le mail et voyais que la reviews était de toi, je me préparais déjà avec délectation aux gentils mots d'amour que j'allais recevoir (Quand je te dis que t'as failli me faire faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant, à la fin de la fic, ta première reviews qui ne commençait pas par un JE VAIS TE TUER…). Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews aussi originales et que, très franchement, j'attendais avec impatience !

**BellaBlack2b**, encore une autre revieweuse fidèle au rendez-vous :D

**Bigoudis**, même si tu as découvert ma fic vers la fin de son écriture, tes reviews m'ont vachement fait plaisir, et j'aime beaucoup avoir l'avis de personnes qui n'ont pas lu un chapitre par mois, mais presque tout lu en entier et qui peuvent avoir une vision d'ensemble. Sincèrement tes longues reviews me faisait trop plaisir ! Donc merci beaucoup !!

**Maadmwazelle**. Là t'es en train de te demander pourquoi je te dis ici ce que j'ai pu te dire toute l'année autour des hamburgers-frites-ketchup de la première table à gauche quand tu rentres dans la cantine, hein ? Ah, que de discussions passionnées entre les "t'es horriiiiiiible !!", les "comment t'as pu faire ça à James ????????" et les "passe-moi le reste de tartiflette, s'il te plait !". *Misty en mode mélancolique* Mais bon, je compte sur toi pour me suivre dans d'autres fics, hein ? Et je te suivrais dans ta future hypothétique fic !! ;) Et si jamais t'en as marre d'entendre parler de chimie et de mélange de médicaments avec une certaine colocataire, bippe-moi que je parcours les 130 kilomètres qui nous sépareront et qu'on se fasse un McDo ensemble en mémoire de l'équilibre alimentaire de la cantine !!

**Delrya**. OMG, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait bizarre d'écrire ton pseudo complet… Je suis trop habituée à t'appeler My Twin xD Très franchement, si, il y a un an, avant que je commence à écrire cette fic, on m'avait dit que je rencontrerais ma meilleure amie, et de très loin, sur Internet, et encore plus sur une fic au rating M, j'aurais dit à cette personne d'aller se faire soigner. Je sais même pas quoi dire pour faire comprendre à quel point je t'adore, malgré tous les pétages de plombs que j'ai pu faire tellement je supportais plus que tu sois aussi loin. J'ai déjà du te le dire des centaines de fois mais je te le répète quand même : je t'aime My Twin. Pas autant qu'une certaine personne de notre connaissance (enfin, plus de la tienne que de la mienne), mais je t'aime quand même.

Je pense avoir pensé à tous mes lecteurs fidèles, et mille excuses à ceux que je pourrais oublier !

Bon, maintenant, petit remerciement quand même à **me-violine** et **haryytrotter**, les deux auteurs des fics que je bêta-corrige et bêtareade, de me pardonner mon retard dans le renvoi de leurs chapitres parce que après avoir répondu aux reviews du chapitre précédent, renvoyé à octo la correction du chapitre actuel, et zyeuté mes mails, mes yeux étaient trop en miettes pour me concentrer sur l'écriture d'un long chapitre à l'ordi… Donc merci à vous deux ! ;)

Comme je l'ai dit, un an s'est écoulé depuis le début de cette fic. Une année scolaire entière. Une année passée dans la même classe, dans la même salle, avec les mêmes personnes, les mêmes profs. Comme on l'a dit dans notre superbe chanson (comment ça, on chantait faux ??) entre les dynamiques, les patients, et les optimistes qui persistaient à croire qu'on leur rendrait un exposé avant la fin de l'année, il y avait de tout… Mais surtout, y avait les élèves, entre les vrais amis, ceux à qui on dit bonjour et avec qui on parle quand y a personne d'autre, ceux qu'on n'a jamais vraiment regardés, et pourtant, tous ceux là, ils nous manquent quand on les a quittés. Moi, je pars dans une autre ville, l'année prochaine. Mais y en a qui restent, soit parce qu'ils redoublent, soit parce qu'ils sont acceptés en BTS dans notre lycée. A tous ceux qui restent l'année prochaine, à tous ceux qui passeront un an à chercher des têtes qui seront plus là, des têtes qui ne seront plus rien d'autre que des photos sur une plaquette, des noms sur des listes, j'ai qu'une chose à dire : je vous aime. Dédicace spéciale pour les TS2, promo 2008-2009. Et on se retrouve tous aux portes ouvertes de l'année prochaine ;)

Voilà, je pense à peu près avoir fait le tour de toutes les personnes que j'avais à remercier… Il reste un tout dernier chapitre de bonus, mais je vous dis maintenant au revoir à tous et à toutes, et encore merci !

Reviens en courant, poursuivie, vu par la tête que je fais, par un monstre abominablement abominable qui ne demande qu'à me dévorer toute crue.

Je précise quand même : Merci à octo pour cette longue année de bêtatisation de ma fic ! Très franchement, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tes écritures violettes sur mes chapitres et tes reviews me faisait plaisir !! Merci aussi pour toutes ces scènes passionnantes que tu m'as suggérée, quand tu ne les as pas écrites de toutes pièces ! Donc un très très grand merci, et si tu veux que je te fasse de la pub sur mes autres fics, hésite pas ! Toi z'aussi je t'aime !!


	28. Et si

Bonjour tout le monde ! (Ou plus probablement, bonjour à tous ceux qui ne m'ont pas oubliée...) Me revoilà avec un chapitre bonus, que vous attendez depuis près de deux mois et des poussières, j'en conviens... Pourquoi il a été si long ? Pour plusieurs raisons, la première étant toute simple : je n'osais pas publier de peur d'oublier une scène. Ce problème là a été réglé lorsque j'ai pris la résolution et la liberté de ne pas m'arrêter là. J'ai donc décidé que, si d'autres scènes me revenaient en très grand nombre, je n'hésiterais pas à publier un deuxième chapitre bonus. La deuxième est encore plus simple et compréhensible (enfin j'espère) : je n'ai plus autant de temps qu'avant. Maintenant que j'ai mon BAC, que je suis en DUT et qu'on m'a informée que ce que j'apprenais désormais pourrait éventuellement être utile pour que j'ose espérer avoir un boulot un jour, je me suis vraiment mise à bosser. Et tout ceux qui me diront que "la vie étudiante est géniale, on a 8 heures de cours par semaine, on n'a pas besoin de bosser", je les invite vivement à venir me remplacer aux cours tous les jours de 8h à 18h15 avec une heure et demie de pause à midi. Tout ça pour expliquer que ce chapitre n'a pas pu être publié avant. Mais le voilé, tout beau, tout chaud, alors, pour certainement la dernière fois dans cette fic : ENJOY !!

* * *

Faire une fic, c'est toute une chose. Un assortiment de pleins de petites choses que l'on choisit, sélectionne, re-sélectionne, etc. Et en particulier de pleins de petites scènes. Et, même si, quand on les lit, on n'y fait pas attention, déterminer quelles scènes on met dans un chapitre, ou même dans toute la fic, eh bien c'est tout un art. En effet, celles que vous avez lues dans cette fic sont de rares élues, celles qui sont passées entre les mailles de tous les filtres possibles et imaginables. Parce qu'il y a plusieurs étapes à suivre, pour qu'une scène soit publiée :

-Il faut qu'elle naisse dans mon esprit, déjà (très généralement, vers 3h du matin, c'est là qu'elles affluent en grand nombre. Quoi que, pendant les cours de maths aussi…)

-Ensuite, je la suggère à ma bêta, en l'occurrence, octo. Ce à quoi elle a deux réactions possibles : Soit elle dit "ouais pourquoi pas…" soit elle éclate de rire en disant "arrête de fumer". Premier filtre, où s'arrêtent une bonne moitié d'idées naissantes.

-Après, je l'écris, et la case dans le chapitre. Parfois, je l'oublie, et découvre finalement qu'en fait, le chapitre marche très bien sans elle. Deuxième filtre. Ou alors je (ou plus probablement, octo) découvre que cette scène ne correspond pas avec ce qui est prévu pour la suite, et ne peut donc pas être écrite (ou du moins, pas dans ce chapitre). Troisième filtre.

-Le chapitre est fini, les rares élues sont écrites définitivement et approuvées, et vient alors la "session de rattrapage", celle où octo me suggère des scènes toutes nouvelles dont on n'avait pas parlé, mais qu'elle tient absolument à voir (pour donner un exemple concret, c'est le cas de la scène où James joue à la marchande avec Lina dans l'épilogue).

Viens alors la question existentielle, celle qui refait la fic, et qui pourrait, si on le voulait, refaire le monde :

**Et si ?**

En littérature, cette question est représentée par le terme Ukronie, pour Chronos, le temps, et U, non. Un temps qui n'existe pas, un élément de notre histoire qui ne s'est jamais déroulé, et qui a bouleversé le présent. (Pour un exemple concret, à nouveau, je vous recommande vivement Ceux qui sauront, de Pierre Bordage, et dont toute l'histoire se base sur un seul événement historique : Jules Ferry a été exécuté _avant_ de proclamer l'école obligatoire. Ce simple fait, dans l'histoire, transforme notre monde actuel en dictature où l'on juge que le seul moyen d'éviter les révolutions, c'est de réserver l'école à une élite, et en l'interdisant formellement aux autres classes).

Pour revenir à nos moutons, en fanfiction, on ne parlera pas d'ukronie, vu que la fic en elle-même en est une très souvent. Il ne reste donc, pour désigner ceci, que ces deux mots : Et si ? Ce chapitre sera donc en quelque sorte une ultime "session de rattrapage", le chapitre où toutes les scènes échouées dans les mailles de nos filtres, à octo et moi, vont quand même voir la chance d'être publiées.

On entame donc la première partie de ce chapitre : **Et si la bêta m'avait laissée faire tout ce que j'avais voulu ?**

Première scène. Toute première scène du tout premier chapitre. Celle où, n'étant pas sûre de mon coup, j'avais demandé son avis à octo, après quoi elle m'a demandé la fin de la scène, puis le deuxième chapitre, et ainsi de suite de fil en aiguille. Donc voilà le tout début, la toute première scène qui n'a jamais été publiée :

_(POV Lily)_

_Enfin un compartiment vide ! Je rentre dedans, et tente vainement de hisser mes trois valises sur le filet à bagages. Elles sont trop lourdes. Finalement, je les étale à coté de moi sur la banquette, avant de me laisser tomber dans le coin du compartiment. Je ferme les yeux, je suis crevée, j'ai pas dormi de la nuit. La porte de mon compartiment s'ouvre._

_-Salut Evans !_

_Potter et Black… Manquait plus qu'eux._

_-Y a quelqu'un d'assis, là, ou on peut s'installer ? demande Potter en désignant mes valises._

_-Ben écoute, y a mes valises, si tu me les monte dans le filet à bagages, tu peux t'asseoir !_

_-Pas de problèmes !_

_Potter prend deux de mes valises, les soulève sans aucune difficulté, et les cale dans le filet à bagages. Puis il prend la troisième, plus lourde, mais il a du mal à la soulever. Black vient l'aider, et ils la hissent dans le filet. _

_-Merci les gars ! je leur souris._

_-Je t'en prie, Evans ! me répond Black. C'est surtout moi qu'il faut remercier, d'ailleurs, James aurait été incapable de soulever ta troisième valise tout seul et…_

_Potter lui lance un coup de coude dans le ventre. Il semble aussi fatigué que moi. Bizarre, d'habitude il tient trop à son apparence pour sortir de chez lui sans être absolument impeccable… _

_-Passé de bonnes vacances, Evans ? me demande Black._

_-Pas trop mal, à part quelques engueulades avec mes parents… Ils peuvent vraiment être soûlants parfois…_

_-Je pense que t'as pas à te plaindre, Evans, me répond Potter d'un ton glacial. _

_Il me foudroie du regard, et mon souffle se coupe net. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça : ses yeux noisettes lançant des éclairs, son visage fermé me dévisageant avec un mélange de dégoût et d'envie… Le James Potter arrogant et prétentieux a totalement disparu derrière le James agressif que j'ai en face de moi. Il se lève, et part du compartiment._

_-Tu vas où, Cornedrue ? demande Sirius._

_-Aux toilettes, répond-t-il avant de disparaître._

_La porte se referme, et je demande à Black :_

_-Laisse-moi deviner, j'ai dit une connerie ?_

_-En effet, mais t'inquiète pas, c'est pas de ta faute, Evans, il me rassure. Tu pouvais pas savoir._

_-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_

_Sirius hésite, avant de murmurer :_

_-Si James te le demande, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai dit ça, OK ?_

_-OK. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_-James a perdu ses parents il y a trois mois._

_Je reste horrifiée. Évidemment, vu comme ça, j'ai dit la plus grosse bourde de ma vie. _

_-Je… Je suis désolée… je bafouille maladroitement._

_-C'est pas de ta faute, Evans ! Je te l'ai dit, tu pouvais pas savoir… Attends, je vais le chercher._

_Sirius ressort du compartiment._

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_(POV Sirius)_

_Je parcours le train à la recherche de James. Le connaissant, il a dut aller voir Remus dans le compartiment des préfets… Je me dirigeais dans cette direction quand j'entends derrière moi :_

_-C'est ça que tu cherches, Black ?_

_Je me retourne. Rogue. Espèce de serpent blafard… Devant lui, James est étendu sur le sol, inconscient._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ? je rugis. _

_-Absolument rien, répond Rogue d'une voix impassible. Il s'est écroulé à mes pieds._

_-Je suis censé te croire ?_

_Une porte de compartiment s'ouvre, et Nina, la petite sœur de James, arrive._

_-Il a raison, Sirius ! James s'est vraiment écroulé, Rogue n'a rien fait ! Mme Pomfresh est dans le train, elle arrive tout de suite._

_Je foudroie Rogue du regard :_

_-Dégage de là, Servilus._

_Il ne se le fait pas redire deux fois et fous le camp. Bon débarras. Mme Pomfresh arrive, et demande :_

_-Sirius, vous pouvez le porter jusqu'au compartiment de sa sœur ?_

_Nina était seule dans son compartiment. Je m'accroupis auprès de James, et glisse doucement un bras sous ses épaules, et un autre sous ses genoux. Je le soulève, et lâche une exclamation de surprise. Putain… Il ne pèse rien ! Même ma cousine de six ans est plus lourde que lui ! Je l'allonge doucement sur la banquette du compartiment de Nina, et, d'un coup de baguette, Mme Pomfresh lui enlève son tee-shirt. Il est incroyablement maigre, toutes ses côtes se voyant très nettement à travers sa peau blanchâtre. Mme Pomfresh lui lance un sortilège de diagnostique, et murmure :_

_-C'est pas étonnant qu'il soit tombé dans les pommes… Il pèse tout juste 20 kilos, et il a fait une grave crise d'hypoglycémie. Il manque de sucre, et son cerveau n'a pas tenu le coup. Par contre, Mr Rogue n'y est pour rien, il n'a vraiment reçu aucun sortilège. Nina… Depuis la mort de vos parents, James vivait bien avec vous ?_

_-Oui, j'ai le droit de rester avec lui comme il est majeur… _

_-Et il mangeait, pendant les vacances ?_

_-En fait, je sais pas… avoue Nina._

_-Comment ça, tu ne sais pas, Nina ? je lui demande._

_-En fait… Sur le coup, j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il mangeait avec moi. Par contre, quand j'y repensais après… Je ne voyais que des trucs vagues, James assis à la table avec moi, mais je me souvenais d'aucun de ses gestes, aucune de ses paroles… Je me souvenais de rien. Et ça fait ça à chaque repas, et jamais pour un autre moment. _

_Mme Pomfresh et moi échangeons un regard entendu, et l'infirmière lui dit :_

_-D'accord, merci Nina. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour James, je m'occupe de lui. Vous devriez aller rejoindre vos camarades._

_Nina sort, et Mme Pomfresh verrouille la porte, avant de faire boire une potion sucrée à James. Il se réveille quelques secondes après, et nous dévisage doucement._

_-Ca va, Cornedrue ?_

_-Ouais… _

_Il se redresse lentement, et Mme Pomfresh me donne une dizaine de morceaux de sucre._

_-Il faut que je retourne dans l'infirmerie du train. Assure-toi qu'il mange ça, tout de suite, et qu'il mange également pendant le banquet de ce soir._

_Elle repart, et je fais manger les morceaux de sucre à James._

_-Merci…_

_-Cornedrue ?_

_-Patmol ?_

_-Pourquoi tu n'as rien mangé de l'été ? Et ne mens pas, je le coupe en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, Nina m'a décrit à la perfection les effets d'une modification de mémoire. Je t'écoute._

_Il ne répond rien, se contentant de soutenir mon regard de ses yeux couleurs noisettes._

_-James… Je sais que la mort de tes parents t'a touchée, mais te priver de nourriture n'y changera absolument rien ! Et pense à Nina… Elle deviendrait quoi, si tu mourrais d'anorexie ? _

_-Tu peux pas comprendre, Siri… il murmure. Je suis pas anorexique._

_-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? _

_Il est encore torse nu, et plus je le regarde, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il va se briser en mille morceaux si je le touche. Tous ses os ressortent trop visiblement, et il n'a plus un seul des muscles qui font sa réputation de joueur de quidditch autour des filles. Aucun doute, il manque réellement de nourriture. _

_-Sirius ? Au fait, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dans ce compartiment ?_

_-Tu as fait une crise d'hypoglycémie, et tu t'es écroulé aux pieds de Rogue, mon vieux !_

_-Déconne pas ! il s'écrie. Je me suis affalé devant ce bâtard graisseux !?!?_

_Il a l'air beaucoup plus en forme… La dizaine de morceaux de sucre qu'il a mangé lui ont visiblement fait de l'effet._

_-Eh ouais, Jamesy ! J'en connais un qui va se faire un plaisir de te le rappeler, à Poudlard !_

_-Il peut aller se faire foutre ! _

_-Surveille ton langage plus que ça, Potter._

_Rogue vient de rentrer, et James se redresse, tirant sa baguette. Rogue éclate de rire :_

_-Attends, t'as vraiment l'intention de te battre dans l'état dans lequel tu es ??_

_(POV James)_

_Je le foudroie du regard. Evidemment, que je suis pas en état de l'affronter. Mais je peux pas l'admettre. Je peux pas m'humilier devant ce conard. Il me dévisage, et j'essaye de lutter contre la coloration rouge que prennent mes joues. Si je devais l'affronter, j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas torse-nu. Ou alors, que j'ai au moins quelques muscles. Sirius se lève et se place à coté de moi. _

_-Dégage, Rogue._

_-Ben alors, Potter, tu ne peux plus te défendre seul sans ton toutou à tes cotés pour te protéger ?_

_-Ta gueule ! je rugis. Impedimenta !_

_-Protégo !_

_Le sort me revient dessus. J'ai pas le temps de lever ma baguette. Je me prends le rayon dans la poitrine et je vole en arrière avant de bouffer le sol. Putain…_

_-Ca va, Cornedrue ? me demande Sirius._

_-Ouais, ça va… _

_Je me relève doucement, et retombe à genoux. Ca recommence à tourner, comme tout à l'heure… Je ferme les yeux. J'ai l'impression que je vais tomber dans les pommes. Je sens Sirius me prendre le menton pour me forcer à ouvrir la bouche._

_-Mange ça, James. _

_J'ouvre les yeux, et mange ce qu'il me tend. J'essaye de croquer, mais c'est trop dur. Je finis par le sucer, et le bloc blanc fond aussitôt dans ma bouche. Un morceau de sucre. Je l'avale, et m'assois doucement sur la banquette. Je referme les yeux. Sirius s'assoit à coté de moi. Putain, je me sens pas bien… Mais je peux rien dire à Sirius. Il me tuerait s'il savait pourquoi je suis aussi maigre._

Maintenant, le pourquoi du comment tout a été refait. Pour plusieurs raisons, qui, si elles ne m'avaient pas effleurées, ont été évidentes pour octo. Je ne peux d'ailleurs que la remercier car, aujourd'hui, en relisant cette scène, la première chose que je me suis dite a été "Si j'étais partie comme ça et que j'avais été obligée de continuer sur ma lancée, je serais dans la m*rde". Pourquoi ? Parce qu'évidemment, vu comme ça, le POV interne paraît génial, pour relater au maximum et le plus précisément possible les sentiments des personnages… C'est le cas pour ce que ressent James après sa crise d'hypoglycémie… Oui, mais pour les chapitres suivants, ça ce serait beaucoup corsé, et il y a fort à parier que, si j'avais continué comme ça, j'aurais été bonne pour une réécriture totale un jour ou l'autre. Car si le POV interne est génial pour la description des sentiments (je l'ai utilisé à plusieurs reprises, par exemple, lorsque James est dans la flotte, dans le monde moldu, et que Sirius le récupère), il a des limites. Des limites qui s'atteignent très vite lors de scènes déjà difficiles à écrire en POV externe. Je pense en particulier aux scènes des soirées chez Matt. Essayez d'écrire une de ces scènes en POV interne, que ce soit James ou Matt, et vous comprendrez très vite pourquoi il était nécessaire de tout changer dès le début.

Ensuite, d'autres choses n'allaient pas dans ce passage : octo a protesté qu'elle ne voulait pas que James soit évanoui dès le premier chapitre, James ne peut pas faire 20 kilos, pas moins de 40 avant de mourir de faim, etc…

Tout ça pour dire qu'il fallait tout reprendre sous un autre angle.

* * *

Autre scène qui n'a jamais été écrite, mais suggérée à octo, qui l'a refusée tout net. Situation : James est dans le coma, à l'infirmerie, après avoir fait un arrêt cardiaque, et il revoit l'été qu'il a passé, ses difficultés à trouver de l'argent, ses débuts dans la maison close, etc. La scène de flash-back à laquelle j'avais pensé est : et si Sirius avait su que James se prostituait pendant l'été ? Et s'il avait reçu un sort d'amnésie à la fin de l'été ?

_James enfila un peignoir et sortit de la salle de bains. Même après avoir passé une bonne demie-heure sous la douche, il ne parvenait pas à éliminer cette sensation de souillure, d'impureté, que ses clients avaient laissée sur lui. Il s'habilla rapidement, et descendit dans le salon, où il s'étala dans le canapé après avoir jeté un accio qui fit venir un verre et une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Ce ne fut qu'après son deuxième verre que les évènements de la soirée qu'il avait passée devinrent flous. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, mais ne bougea pas. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui entrait chez lui sans frapper._

_-Salut James !_

_-'lut..._

_Sirius s'assit à coté de lui._

_-Ca va pas ?_

_-Si, si... _

_-Arrête de mentir, je te connais trop bien. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

_-Rien. Je rentre du boulot, ça m'a achevé, je suis crevé, c'est tout._

_-Tu fais quoi comme boulot ?_

_James ne répondit rien, se renfermant dans un silence si agréable. _

_-J'ai pas l'intention de te foutre la paix avec ça, James. Pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire ? Pourquoi tu te défiles à chaque fois que je te pose la question ?_

_Il resta silencieux, et tendit le bras pour se servir un autre verre d'alcool, mais Sirius lui saisit fermement le poignet._

_-James, s'il te plait. Il est hors de question que je laisse mon frère déprimer et devenir alcoolique ! _

_-Tu peux pas comprendre, répondit James en passant ses bras autour de ses genoux._

_-Pas si tu me dis rien, c'est sûr... Alors ?_

_Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes. Puis il agita sa baguette pour jeter un sort de silence sur le salon._

_-Je veux pas que Nina soit au courant._

_-Elle saura rien. _

_-Je suis une pute._

_Sirius le dévisagea quelques secondes, cherchant sur le visage de James la preuve qu'il le menait en bateau. Mais James continua :_

_-Je peux pas trouver de boulot sans ASPICS, et je ne suis pas majeur dans le monde moldu. Je peux rien faire d'autre. Et j'ai trop besoin d'argent._

_-Et tu pouvais pas m'en demander, de l'argent ?? hurla Sirius. _

_-Ca faisait un mois que tu me payais toute la nourriture dont on avait besoin... Je voulais pas t'en demander trop... Toi, t'aurais fait quoi, à ma place ? T'aurais accepté de m'extorquer de l'argent indéfiniment ?_

_-Non, mais... C'est pas pareil ! Je... Enfin... Bon si, c'est pareil, mais... Bordel, James ! T'aurais pas pu m'en parler avant ? J'aurais pu t'aider, Dumbledore aurait pu t'obtenir une bourse d'études... James, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te donne de l'argent ? Je te jure que ça me dérange pas !_

_-Je sais, que ça te dérange pas. Mais moi ça me dérange. Je suis majeur, j'ai une petite sœur, je dois pouvoir la nourrir !_

_-Imagine qu'elle le découvre. Tu crois qu'elle réagira comment, en apprenant que son frère est obligé de se prostituer pour pouvoir la nourrir ? Elle a que 12 ans, elle serait capable de fuguer en pensant que ça te soulagera de plus t'occuper d'elle ! _

_-J'ai pas l'intention de continuer éternellement. Juste pendant les vacances, le temps que j'ai mes ASPICS. _

_-Tu bosses combien de temps par jour ?_

_-Ca dépend. En général je commence vers 13 heures, et je rentre vers une ou deux heures du matin. Je veux pas passer des nuits entières avec les clients. Mais parfois quand y a pas trop de monde je commence que dans la soirée._

_-Ecoute. T'es majeur, j'ai pas à te dire ce que tu dois faire ou non. Mais si jamais tu veux plus faire ça, hésite pas à démissionner, OK ? Je te jure que je te donnerais tout ce dont t'auras besoin. _

_-Pas de problèmes. Merci._

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_James et Sirius s'étaient retrouvés pour aller ensemble sur le Chemin de Traverse, acheter toutes les fournitures dont ils avaient besoin. Même si James travaillait depuis maintenant un mois, Sirius avait insisté pour qu'il lui paye lui-même d'autres robes, James refusant d'admettre que les siennes étaient trop courtes d'une dizaine de centimètres. Une explosion retentit, et une vingtaine de mangemorts apparurent de part et d'autre de la rue. Aussitôt, des cris résonnèrent, des personnes se mirent à courir dans tous les sens pour essayer de s'enfuir. Trois aurors déjà présents tirèrent leurs baguettes, et des rayons multicolores volèrent dans tous les sens. James et Sirius essayèrent de courir vers la boutique la plus proche, et un sort d'amnésie les frôla. Cette méthode était souvent utilisée par les mangemorts lorsqu'ils voulaient faire des prisonniers : effacer la mémoire des aurors pour qu'ils soient capturés avant de pouvoir se souvenir pourquoi ils sont ici. Sirius se baissa pour esquiver un rayon violet, mais un autre sort d'amnésie le frappa de plein fouet. _

_-Ca va ? demanda James._

_-Ouais... Je crois... murmura-t-il tout en regardant autour de lui._

_-Viens !_

_James l'emmena dans le magasin de quidditch à trois pas de là où ils étaient. Les sortilèges ne passaient pas à travers les vitres. Trois heures plus tard, l'attaque était finie, les mangemorts repoussés par les aurors arrivés en masse, et les commerçants s'aventuraient dehors pour constater les dégâts. James regarda sa montre._

_-Faudrait pas qu'on traîne. Je dois retourner bosser dans une heure._

_-OK. Au fait, James ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Tu fais quoi comme boulot ?_

Alors, pourquoi octo a refusé ce passage... Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'acceptait pas l'idée que Sirius puisse être compréhensif pendant les vacances et ingrat la deuxième fois. Même si je lui ai soutenu que je voulais montrer par là le coté lâche de l'adolescence, avec Sirius qui soutient James quand ils sont entre eux, mais qui le laisse tomber à Poudlard de peur que sa réputation n'en soit atteinte, elle s'est obstinée à refuser ce passage. Voilà pourquoi il est ici !

* * *

Suivant !! Dans l'épilogue, cette fois, un passage qui aurait montré à quel point James et Lily sont impliqués dans la guerre, et sont des cibles privilégiées pour les mangemorts. De plus, cette scène aurait justifié la prophétie selon laquelle ils ont échappé à Voldemort trois fois, cette scène aurait symbolisé une des trois fois. ENJOY !!

_James finit de ranger ses dossiers sur son bureau. L'horloge sonnait tout juste une heure du matin. Epuisé, il ramassa sa baguette, et transplana devant chez lui. Son souffle se coupa. Le portail en bois était ouvert, la porte d'entrée, défoncée. Et au-dessus de la maison, la marque des ténèbres scintillait de tous ses feux. _

_-Lily ! cria-t-il en se précipitant à l'intérieur._

_Tout en courant, il sortit sa baguette, et rentra dans la maison. Il pila aussitôt. Une douzaine de mangemorts se tenaient dans l'entrée, baguettes pointées sur lui. _

_-Salut Potter ! lança d'un ton joyeux l'un d'eux._

_Il enleva sa cagoule, et le visage de James se ferma encore plus. Kalrane. Il s'efforça de rester calme, ignorant la multitude d'images qui rejaillissaient dans son esprit. Des images de sa 7e année à Poudlard qu'il aurait préféré oublier. _

_-Où est Lily ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui s'efforçait d'être assurée._

_-Tu le sauras si tu nous suis. Qu'est-ce que tu décides ? Tu te rends gentiment, ou tu essayes de nous avoir à 12 contre 1 ?_

_-Où est Lily ? insista-t-il._

_-T'as vraiment du mal à comprendre ce qu'on te dit… On l'a déjà emmenée. Si tu en doutes, on veut bien t'accompagner pendant que tu fais un tour dans ta maison… De toute façon, tu ne nous échapperas pas._

_James dut avouer qu'ils avaient raison. Lily étant enceinte de trois mois, elle était incapable de transplaner. Et encore moins de résister à une armée de mangemorts. Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête._

_-Je vous suis. _

_-Bien ! _

_Kalrane s'approcha de lui, le saisit par le col, et transplana en même temps que les autres mangemorts. Il atterrit dans un couloir sombre, simplement éclairé par de minuscules fenêtres tout en haut des murs. Il frissonna, la température régnant dans ce couloir ne devant pas excéder les 10 degrés._

_-Avance !_

_Il fut poussé le long du couloir. L'un des mangemorts ouvrit une porte, à travers laquelle Kalrane le jeta. La porte se referma dans un claquement, laissant James dans une semi-obscurité brisée par une ampoule vacillant au plafond. Mais la lumière qu'elle produisait était suffisante pour qu'il reconnaisse la forme recroquevillée dans un coin de la cellule._

_-LILY !!_

_Il se précipita vers elle, et se laissa tomber à genoux à ses cotés._

_-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète._

_Elle acquiesça légèrement, se blottissant dans ses bras. James remarqua qu'elle ne portait qu'une fine chemise de nuit. Visiblement, ils l'avaient prise par surprise dans son sommeil. Et James comprit qu'elle était littéralement frigorifiée. Il enleva sa propre robe, et aida Lily à l'enfiler._

_-James ! Tu vas crever de froid !_

_Sans sa robe, il restait torse-nu, ne portant rien d'autre que son boxer._

_-C'est pas grave, répondit-il en la serrant contre lui. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?_

_-Rien… Ils m'ont surprise pendant que je dormais… J'ai pas vu le coup venir. Ils m'ont fait transplaner ici, je les ai pas revus depuis. _

_James hocha légèrement la tête, resserrant un peu plus son étreinte autour d'elle. Enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, elle ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir. Bien qu'épuisé, il refusait de fermer les yeux. Il avait trop peur de s'endormir pour découvrir en se réveillant que Lily n'était plus là._

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_James ferma les yeux, essayant d'ignorer la douleur qui continuait de le marteler. Voldemort avait enchaîné les doloris pour qu'il lui révèle les plans d'action de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il n'avait rien voulu dire. Et ce serait foutu des baffes pour ça. La voix de Kalrane résonnait encore dans sa tête. _J'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ta femme est vraiment bien foutue… Peut-être que elle, elle acceptera de parler après qu'on ait vérifié si elle est vraiment aussi bonne qu'elle en a l'air ?_ Ses bras se resserrèrent imperceptiblement sur Lily, recroquevillée contre lui, sanglotant légèrement. Il n'arrivait plus à repousser les images qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Kalrane la déshabillant et la violant, avant de passer le relais à d'autres mangemorts pendant que trois d'entre eux le retenaient, l'obligeant à regarder. Et l'état de la rouquine l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Elle était enceinte de quasiment trois mois et, si la magie protégeait son bébé, elle ne faisait pas tout, et ses effets devenaient désastreux en cas de fausse couche. Jusqu'à présent, toutes les sorcières ayant fait des fausses couches et n'ayant pas été hospitalisées immédiatement en étaient mortes._

_La porte du cachot s'ouvrit sur Kalrane qui déposa deux assiettes contenant un morceau de pain et de fromage sur le sol, avant de se rapprocher d'eux. James se retourna de façon à se placer entre Lily et lui. Kalrane ricana :_

_-Tu crois vraiment être capable de me résister ?_

_James ne répondit rien, mais le foudroya du regard. Il avait parfaitement raison, privé de sa baguette, il ne pouvait absolument rien faire contre lui. _

_-Suis-moi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut te voir pour un petit interrogatoire. Et je te conseille d'être obéissant si tu veux pas qu'on recommence, souffla-t-il en désignant Lily d'un signe de tête._

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_James n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que les mangemorts les avaient enlevés. Il avait envie de dire environ deux semaines, mais peut-être étaient-ils là depuis des mois. Il était absolument frigorifié, passant la plupart du temps dans le même cachot glacial, torse nu. Pour l'instant, Lily dormait dans ses bras. Ce qu'ils lui faisaient subir, en plus de sa grossesse, l'épuisait au plus haut point, et bien qu'il n'ait plus aucune notion du temps, James était sûr qu'elle dormait bien plus longtemps qu'elle n'était réveillée. La porte du cachot s'ouvrit sur Kalrane, entouré de cinq autres mangemorts. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux, et Kalrane ordonna :_

_-Lâche-la !_

_-Non… Kalrane, s'il te plait ! Je t'en supplie… Laisse-la tranquille s'il te plait… _

_-Non, tu sais qu'on a des hormones à satisfaire…_

_-Satisfais-les avec moi. Je t'en supplie, je te jure que je ferais absolument tout ce que vous voudrez, mais laissez-la tranquille !_

_Kalrane fut d'abord surpris par la proposition de James, mais esquissa un rictus, et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur._

_-Tu n'as pas tout compris, Potter. Ce n'est pas toi au lieu d'elle. C'est toi quand je me serais lassé d'elle. Ou qu'elle n'aura plus la force de crier. Maintenant réveille-la !_

_-Non… Je t'en supplie, laisse-la tranquille, elle est trop fatiguée !_

_-Justement, un peu plus ou un peu moins, elle n'a plus rien à perdre… Réveille-la maintenant, ou je m'en charge !_

_James resta silencieux, et réussit juste à se tourner tout en serrant Lily contre lui pour encaisser à sa place le coup de pied qui venait de tomber. Si elle ne fut pas frappée, le choc réveilla quand même la rouquine, qui prit immédiatement un air terrorisé devant les six mangemorts. L'ancien Gryffondor reçut un autre coup de pied, cette fois en pleine tempe. Il sentit trois partisans de Voldemort lui arracher Lily des bras pendant que Kalrane l'immobilisait contre un mur, restant à coté de lui._

_-Détends-toi… Et profite du spectacle._

_Deux autres mangemorts la plaquèrent contre un mur et la déshabillèrent avant de la prendre violemment. James ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, ne supportant plus les cris de Lily, mais Kalrane l'obligea à regarder. La porte claqua à nouveau, et les mangemorts, surpris, lâchèrent Lily qui s'écroula par terre. James en profita pour se précipiter vers elle, la serrant contre lui. Des cris retentissaient. Quelqu'un le prit par les épaules, essayant de desserrer son emprise sur Lily. Voulant à tout prix la défendre, James se retourna et décocha un coup de poing qui atteignit au visage l'homme devant lui. Il continua de frapper comme il le pouvait, voyant que l'homme essayait d'esquiver les coups au lieu de les lui rendre. Puis l'homme murmura :_

_-OK, si tu le prends comme ça…_

_L'homme lui envoya à son tour un coup qui lui fit lâcher prise. Puis, lui immobilisant un bras dans son dos, il le plaqua à plat ventre par terre, lui maintenant la tête collée contre un coin du mur. Finalement, il arrêta de se débattre, et l'homme ordonna :_

_-Passez-moi une couverture !_

_James fut relevé, et assis dans un coin du mur. L'homme l'enroula dans une couverture sur laquelle il jeta un sort de chauffage, qui diffusa agréablement des vagues de chaleur dans tout son corps. Il tourna la tête vers Lily. Egalement blottie dans une couverture, trois hommes étaient autour d'elle. Mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de lui faire mal. Plus loin, Kalrane et les cinq autres mangemorts étaient étendus par terre, inconscients. _

_-Ca va ? demanda l'homme qui l'avait immobilisé._

_Il leva les yeux vers Sirius, qui le maintenait assis dans un coin du mur._

_-Désolé de t'avoir frappé, murmura Sirius. Mais fallait que tu la lâches pour qu'on puisse l'examiner._

_Il acquiesça légèrement, encore sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé. Sirius lui lança une série de sorts de diagnostique, avant de pincer les lèvres._

_-Toi aussi, t'es pas mal amoché. On va vous emmener à Sainte Mangouste._

_-Lily… Elle peut pas transplaner…_

_-On sait, on va l'emmener en portoloin médical. Allez, accroche-toi à moi._

_James agrippa le bras de Sirius, et se sentit transplaner pour atterrir à Sainte Mangouste._

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_Sirius frappa légèrement, et rentra dans la chambre d'hôpital. James était assis, appuyé contre une pile d'oreillers, lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Il adressa un vague sourire à Sirius, qui tira une chaise pour s'asseoir près de lui._

_-Comment tu vas ?_

_-Ca peut aller… T'as vu Lily ?_

_-Oui, elle est fatiguée, mais elle a l'air d'aller bien. Et son bébé aussi. Un gynécomage va venir la voir cet après-midi._

_Il acquiesça vaguement. Sirius murmura :_

_-James… Tu pouvais rien faire ! T'avais pas de baguette, t'étais affamé, frigorifié, et t'étais à six contre un ! Tu voulais faire quoi pour la protéger ?_

_-Quelque chose. Pas rester là à les regarder…_

_-James, mets-toi bien ça en tête, tu ne pouvais rien faire ! _

_James replia ses genoux contre lui, les yeux rivés sur le mur en face. _

_-Comment vous avez fait, pour nous retrouver ?_

_-Ils ont laissé l'empreinte magique du transplanage avec lequel ils t'ont embarqué. On a put les pister avec ça._

_-Et il vous a fallu des semaines pour nous retrouver avec cette empreinte ??_

_Sirius le regarda étrangement, avant de répondre._

_-Il nous a pas fallu des semaines. On vous a retrouvés au bout de trois jours ! Ca t'a paru beaucoup plus long à cause de ce qu'ils vous faisaient subir, mais je te jure que vous avez passé que trois jours là-bas ! De toute façon, vous étiez dans un cachot où il faisait à peine 10 degrés… Toi t'étais quasiment à poil, t'aurais pas pu tenir des semaines là-bas ! Déjà quand on t'a retrouvé t'étais en hypothermie…_

_James dut admettre qu'il avait raison. Il était impossible qu'il tienne plus de quelques jours dans ces conditions. L'horloge affichait une heure. Sirius déclara :_

_-Je te laisse, faut que je retourne bosser._

_-OK à plus !_

On y va, pourquoi Octo a refusé cette scène ? Parce qu'elle était choquée. Selon elle, un mangemort, tout aussi mangemorien soit-il, ne viole pas une femme enceinte. Et elle n'a pas voulu en démordre. Ajoutez que cette scène est beaucoup plus longue que les autres de l'épilogue, qu'elle a estimé que James avait suffisamment souffert comme ça depuis le début de la fic, et que cette scène n'était pas primordiale (pas comme la scène du mariage, par exemple), ça a suffit pour qu'elle soit reléguée à ce chapitre bonus au lieu de rester dans l'épilogue.

* * *

Bon, je pense qu'on a définitivement fini la session "et si la bêta m'avait laissée faire", c'est-à-dire, toutes les scènes qui n'ont pas été publiées parce qu'octo les a refusées. Maintenant on attaque celles qui me sont passées par la tête, qui m'ont tourmentées pendant des nuits entières et des cours de maths entiers et qui, finalement, n'ont pas pu être publiées. Celle-ci continue dans la lancée des scènes de l'épilogue, que j'ai fini par abandonner (sous les conseils de Khalya, mais chut, faut pas le dire à Octo), parce qu'elle n'était pas si nécessaire que ça et que l'épilogue était déjà trop long. Bref, scène dans laquelle on comprend à quel point Remus galère, une fois sorti de l'école, pour trouver un emploi à cause de sa condition de loup-garou.

_Remus déroula le parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir. Comme d'habitude. _Bien que nous ayons porté un vif intérêt à votre candidature, nous avons le regret de vous annoncer que vous n'avez pas le profil que nous recherchons._ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était déçu de ne toujours pas trouver d'emploi après une petite centaine de CV envoyés ? Parce que, maintenant que Lily était en congé maternité, James ne le payait plus pour garder Lina ? Parce qu'il avait refusé sa proposition de continuer à le payer même s'il ne travaillait pas ? Ou parce qu'il commençait à manquer d'argent très sérieusement ? Après avoir payé, la veille, toutes les factures, il ne lui restait qu'à peine cinq gallions pour acheter de quoi manger. Et il comprenait ce que James avait ressenti après la mort de ses parents, le sentiment d'être prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour pouvoir avaler quelque chose. _

_Le soleil commençait à se coucher. La pleine lune n'allait pas tarder à apparaître. Il se leva, et descendit dans la cave où il s'enfermait pendant les nuits de pleine lune. Il jeta rapidement des sortilèges pour rendre la porte incassable, mais cette fois les renforça de deux barres de fer. Les enfants de ses voisins jouaient souvent dans la rue, le soir, et il avait tellement faim que le loup n'arriverait pas à se contrôler si la porte cédait. Un rayon de lune passa à travers la minuscule lucarne, en haut de la pièce. _

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_Remus plongea la tête dans ses mains, essayant vainement d'ignorer la faim qui le poignardait. Il n'avait rien pu avaler depuis la dernière pleine lune, environ deux semaines avant. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Lentement, il se leva, mais le salon se mit à tourner autour de lui. S'agrippant au canapé, puis au mur, il parvint jusque dans l'entrée, où il ouvrit la porte… Avant de s'écrouler sur le sol._

_Il était allongé sur un canapé. Des voix retentissaient, très lointaines. Il ouvrit les yeux, et une voix plus forte résonna._

_-Remus ? Ca va ?_

_James et Sirius étaient à coté de lui, visiblement inquiets. _

_-Oui… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_-Tu crevais de faim, répondit James. Tiens, mange ça, dit-il en sortant une barre de céréales de sa poche._

_-Merci._

_Remus ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà avalé quelque chose d'aussi bon. James l'aida à se redresser sur le canapé, et demanda :_

_-Ca faisait combien de temps, que t'avais rien mangé ?_

_-Je sais pas… Deux semaines, à peu près…_

_-ET TU POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE ???? hurla Sirius._

_-C'est pas grave… C'est pas si terrible que ça…_

_-Tu me feras pas croire ça, Remus, coupa James d'une voix grave. Je sais ce que c'est, de crever de faim, et je sais que c'est pas supportable. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je continue à te donner de l'argent, même pendant le congé de Lily !_

_-Non, James…_

_-Si ! Je te laisse pas le choix !_

_Cédant devant le regard insistant de James, Remus murmura :_

_-Je… Merci._

* * *

Au suivant !!! Rappel des faits : Vacances de Noël, James est chez ses oncles qui le maltraitent et l'obligent à ramener de l'argent en se prostituant. Un soir, James revient, et, épuisé par sa journée, monte sur le toit de l'immeuble où ils habitent.

_Je monte sur le toit de l'immeuble, et regarde vaguement la vie qui défile quinze étages en dessous de moi. Je m'allonge et, tout en regardant le ciel bleu qui s'étire à perte de vue, je tire un joint, que j'allume d'un coup de baguette. J'inspire une longue bouffée, et aussitôt, les souvenirs de ma journée deviennent plus flous. J'oublie tout, l'Allée des Embrumes, les inconnus qui se succèdent pour m'emmener dans de hôtels miteux et me prendre jusqu'à m'éclater les hanches, les insultes de mes oncles, les humiliations permanentes, tout disparaît… Je continue de fumer, jusqu'à ce que mes souvenirs partent en fumée en même temps que mon quatrième joint. C'est dingue comme je me sens bien… Je ferme les yeux, tout en allumant encore un autre joint. Je les revois… Je nous revois, à Poudlard, tous les quatre, dans le parc, dans la cabane hurlante, à Pré-au-lard, n'importe où, même, du moment qu'on est tous là, ensemble… Avec Remus, Peter… Et surtout Sirius. _

_Une forme floue apparaît juste devant moi. Je la dévisage, et, tout en essayant de la distinguer, j'allume ce qui me semble être mon dixième joint. Je tire une bouffée, et la forme devient plus claire. Une femme de 55 ans, avec des cheveux noirs et de magnifiques yeux noisettes. Mes yeux._

_-Maman… je murmure. _

_-James…_

_Sa silhouette redevient floue, mais j'inspire une autre bouffée de drogue, et ça redevient clair. _

_-James… Pourquoi tu m'as laissé mourir ? _

_-Maman… Maman je suis désolé ! _

_Je me redresse, et elle me foudroie du regard. _

_-Tu as mérité tout ce qui t'arrive, James… Tu devais me protéger, tu ne devais pas me laisser mourir…_

_-Je suis désolé ! Maman s'il te plait… _

_-C'est trop tard, James… Adieu._

_Elle fait demi-tour et marche vers le bord de l'immeuble, qu'elle franchit. Elle continue à voler, toujours à mon niveau, s'éloignant progressivement de l'immeuble._

_-MAMAN !_

_Je m'élance pour la rattraper. J'arrive en trois foulées au bord du toit, et je bondis._

_J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a appuyé sur le bouton "ralenti". Je tends ma main pour rattraper le poignet de Maman, mais ma main se referme sur du vide. Elle s'envole encore plus haut dans le ciel. A moins que ce soit moi qui descende… J'en sais rien. Je la vois juste s'éloigner, de plus en plus. Et au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloigne, j'entends des voix, des bruits en bas. Des voitures qui freinent, des personnes qui hurlent en me voyant arriver vers eux de plus en plus vite… Pourquoi ils hurlent ? Ils ont compris, eux aussi, que je voulais retrouver Maman ? J'en sais rien… Je ferme les yeux, et, pendant que les cris deviennent plus forts que jamais, une brusque douleur impossible à supporter me traverse pendant une seconde, comme si j'étais écrasé entre deux plaques de béton. Noir._

Explications, maintenant. Tout d'abord, j'avais à l'origine écrit la suite de ce passage où James se réveille à Sainte Mangouste (je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver ce passage qui a du s'enfuir par un passage entre ma clé USB et le disque dur). Mais évidemment, à cause des lois d'Ombrage, il était impossible que James aille à Sainte Mangouste, et il aurait un peu été tiré par les cheveux que quelqu'un de Poudlard se trouve à cet endroit précis à ce moment là pour le ramener à l'infirmerie. Et surtout, je tenais à ce que James soit emmené par les sbires d'Ombrage pour montrer un peu ce qui se passait vraiment dans son département : tortures, interrogatoires musclés, humiliations, etc, et détruire ainsi toutes ces déclarations dans la Gazette du Sorcier selon lesquelles elle publiait ses lois "pour recenser les prostitués et ainsi leur venir en aide plus facilement". Voilà donc pourquoi ce passage n'a pas été publié, même s'il me trottait dans la tête depuis quasiment la naissance de l'idée de cette fic.

* * *

Suivant ! Alors cette scène là n'avait jamais été écrite auparavant, contrairement aux deux autres qui avaient élu domicile dans un petit coin au fin fond de mon disque dur. Circonstances : toutes bêtes, une soirée chez Matt que James est prié "d'animer". Pourquoi écrire ça, me direz-vous, y a suffisamment de scènes comme celles-là dans la fic ? Parce que cette fois, un élément clé va changer. Matt est très attaché à la pureté du sang, et tient à fréquenter les membres des grandes et nobles familles de sang-pur. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Toujours pas ? Alors une autre question toute bête : si Matt invite à ces soirées des membres de nobles familles... Pourquoi Sirius n'a jamais été invité ? Cette scène sera une scène classique de soirée chez Matt, soirée à laquelle Sirius a été invité. Elle commence dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, et je précise qu'elle se déroule encore dans la période où Sirius ne peut plus supporter James et le frappe à la première occasion. Enjoy !

_Remus murmura :_

_-Rien ne t'oblige à y aller, tu sais... McGonagall saura pourquoi tu veux pas... Tu peux facilement dire que tu n'as pas eu l'autorisation de sortir du château, elle le confirmera !_

_-C'est pas aussi facile, Remus... Depuis que mes parents m'ont renié, toutes les familles de sangs-purs font courir des rumeurs, selon lesquelles je serais un traître à mon sang, que je fréquente des sangs-de-bourbe... Et si Voldemort l'apprend, je peux faire une croix sur tous mes projets d'intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix, il me tuera avant... Cette invitation, c'est une mise à l'épreuve... Il veut savoir si oui ou non j'ai renié les sangs-purs ! Je peux pas la décliner..._

_-Comme tu veux... _

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_La porte s'ouvrit et Sirius rentra. Saluant rapidement son hôte, son regard parcourut l'intérieur de la maison. Seul James était là, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un boxer. Le voyant torse nu pour la première fois depuis un moment, Sirius fut choqué par sa maigreur. Il savait qu'il ne mangeait plus rien et qu'il maigrissait, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être squelettique à un tel point. Il avait l'impression que s'il l'effleurait, il se briserait en miettes. Mais Matt n'en pensait visiblement pas autant, à en juger par les marques rouges qui zébraient son torse._

_-Je suis heureux de constater que vous m'honorez de votre présence, Sirius..._

_-C'est tout à fait normal, qui serais-je pour décliner une invitation de la part du descendant d'une famille telle que la votre ?_

_Pas d'expressions. Pas de sentiments visibles. Juste un masque à garder jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte d'ici. Quelqu'un d'autre frappa à la porte, et Nott entra. Puis, dix minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent une dizaine installés dans les canapés, Matt ordonna :_

_-James, les bouteilles sont dans la cuisine, amène-nous à boire._

_Sirius le regarda se lever docilement, sans rien dire, ramener des bouteilles de Whiskey Pur Feu avec des verres sur un plateau qu'il posa sur la table basse avant de se remettre à genoux, à coté de Matt._

_-T'as oublié un verre, fit remarquer sèchement Matt._

_-'Xcuse-moi..._

_Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se relever, Matt lui balança un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Sirius mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour rester impassible. Lui-même tabassait régulièrement James... Alors pourquoi il ressentait cette sensation, cette envie de s'interposer pour empêcher Matt de le tabasser ? James revint de la cuisine avec un verre supplémentaire, et Matt râla :_

_-Tu m'explique comment t'as fait pour arriver en 7e année sans savoir compter jusqu'à 9 ? A moins que t'ai oublié, maintenant que t'as plus besoin de savoir compter plus loin de 2 ou 3 pour savoir combien de personnes sont en train de te baiser ?_

_Les amis de Matt éclatèrent de rire, mais Sirius garda un visage grave, les yeux rivés sur James qui, impassible, se laissa retomber à genoux, les yeux fixés sur le sol. _

_Une heure plus tard, ils passèrent à table. Un elfe de maison apparut pour faire le service. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Matt ordonna à James :_

_-Passe sous la table. Et tu as intérêt à être irréprochable._

_Il acquiesça, et disparut sous la table, Sirius n'ayant aucun mal à deviner ce que Matt lui faisait faire. Quelques minutes après, il sentit les doigts de James caresser ses cuisses, et remonter jusqu'à son boxer. En temps normal, il lui aurait balancé un coup de pied dans le visage. Mais, sans savoir pourquoi, il glissa une main sous la table et, la posant sur le front de James, le repoussa doucement. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'insistait pas, glissant entre les jambes d'Avery, assis à sa droite. Le repas continua sans que James n'essaye de le retoucher. Lorsque le dessert fut fini, Matt sourit :_

_-Dis-moi, Sirius... James ne te convenait pas ?_

_-Non merci. J'aime les femmes, répondit-il simplement._

_-Comme tu voudras... Je vais être obligé de le punir pour n'avoir pas été au goût de tes espérances..._

_James pâlit violemment, mais Sirius rugit :_

_-Non ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas assez doué... Juste que je ne laisse pas un homme me toucher, aussi expérimenté soit-il._

_-Ca ne change rien au fait qu'il mérite une punition..._

_Il agita sa baguette, et une cravache apparut dans ses mains. Les autres invités s'étaient levés pour voir Matt saisir James par les cheveux et le traîner vers la table basse. Le plaquant à plat ventre dessus, un premier coup claqua sur son dos. Dix coups plus tard, Matt regarda Sirius._

_-Toujours pas décidé ?_

_Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il comprit. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter avant qu'il n'ait cédé. Une voix lui criait que James était habitué, que lui-même le frappait mille fois plus fort que ça, qu'il ne devait pas laisser tomber à la fois son masque et sa fierté pour quelques coups. Le regard que James lui lança brisa ses dernières défenses._

_-C'est d'accord._

_Sirius s'assit sur le canapé, et murmura d'une voix douce :_

_-Viens là._

_James s'agenouilla devant lui et, glissant ses mains sous sa robe, le masturba légèrement avant de descendre son boxer et d'asséner un coup de langue sur son sexe qui durcit aussitôt. Sirius ferma les yeux, essayant à la fois de repousser et de cacher le dégoût qu'il en ressentait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était en train de violer James. Lorsque, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, James lui asséna un dernier coup de langue avant de reculer légèrement, il ne put retenir un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Se rhabillant, il se força à garder un ton glacial en s'adressant à Matt._

_-C'est vrai qu'il est doué... _

_-Tu vois ? Tu aurais eu tort de ne même pas essayer sa bouche... Mais si tu t'obstines à préférer les filles, je ne t'obligerais pas à participer à la suite... Mais je tiens à ce que tu y assistes._

_Il acquiesça froidement. Matt saisit James par les cheveux et le traîna vers une chambre où il le jeta sur le lit. Les amis de Matt avaient suivi. Ce dernier agita sa baguette, et des menottes attachèrent James._

_-T'es encore un gamin, Sirius. Et tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre... Observe bien, crois-moi, tu en apprendras plus qu'avec n'importe quelle fille..._

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_Tous les amis de Matt, ainsi que James, étaient partis. Seul Sirius était encore présent, bien que lui aussi voulait partir le plus vite possible. Il voulait revoir James. Lorsque Matt l'avait laissé partir en lui donnant à peine 10 gallions, Sirius avait lutté contre l'envie de protester qu'il boitait trop pour rentrer au château. Après un moment qui lui parut interminable, Matt le raccompagna à la porte, et Sirius transplana devant le château. Montant rapidement dans son dortoir,il remarqua que son lit était vide. _

_-James est pas encore rentré ? Demanda-t-il à Remus qui lisait, allongé dans son lit._

_-J'ai cru l'entendre rentrer, mais quand j'ai levé les yeux il était pas là. Il est pas dans la salle de bains ?_

_Il hocha la tête de droite à gauche, avant de s'emparer de la carte du maraudeur. James était bien dans le dortoir, dans le coin le plus éloigné de l'entrée, probablement sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Sirius s'approcha doucement de l'endroit où il était, et, tendant la main en avant, prit la cape de James qu'il retira. Le Gryffondor était recroquevillé dans le coin, un bras devant sa tête._

_-James ?_

_Il ne bougea absolument pas, semblant attendre que Sirius le tabasse. Il prit doucement son poignet et écarta son bras._

_-Regarde-moi, s'il te plait._

_James leva vers lui un regard suppliant, et murmura :_

_-Je suis désolé... Frappe pas trop fort, s'il te plait..._

_-Je te frapperais pas. Viens._

_Le prenant par les épaules, Sirius l'obligea à se lever, et l'assis sur son lit._

_-Allez, calme-toi... _

_Remus les rejoint, mais ne dit rien. _

_-Dors, murmura Sirius. On s'expliquera demain. Mais je te jure que je t'en veut pas._

Voilà. En clair, au lieu d'attendre qu'il soit viré, Sirius aurait réalisé à ce moment là à quel point James souffrait. C'est la raison pour laquelle ce passage n'a pas été publié : je tenais trop au passage où il était dans le monde moldu, et il n'y aurait jamais été s'il n'avait pas été viré et donc, si Sirius avait changé d'attitude avant. De plus, il me paraissait comme impossible que Sirius soit invité à une de ces soirées et reste aussi con envers James : il lui reprochait avant tout de se prostituer uniquement parce qu'il aimait ça. Or, il a eu tout le temps de considérer à quel point James souffrait. Cette scène ne pouvait donc pas être publiée dans la fic pour que la suite reste un minimum cohérente.

* * *

On enchaîne ! Bon, vous vous souvenez de _comment_ James a commencé à se prostituer, rencontre avec sa tenancière chez qui il retourne quand il ne voit plus d'autres choix possibles... Enfin... Oui, bon, on va dire que vous vous en souvenez ! Donc voilà, scène pendant les vacances, autre alternative, autre situation qui aurait pu aboutir au fait que James se prostitue. ENJOY !!

_James revenait d'un entretien d'embauche à la suite duquel on lui avait – encore – dit qu'il n'avait pas d'ASPICS et ne pouvait pas être embauché. Il n'avait même pas le courage de transplaner, traînant les pieds pour revenir chez lui, les yeux fixés au sol. Il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet, ne regardant pas où il marchait. _

_-Regarde un peu où tu marches, Potter... râla une voix traînante._

_Il leva la tête sur Rogue, Nott, Avery, Rosier et Lestrange._

_-Tu pourrais t'excuser... fit remarquer Rogue avec un rictus._

_-Que dalle ! Foutez-moi la paix !_

_Il essaya de passer mais Nott et Avery le saisirent par un bras et le repoussèrent devant eux._

_-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ, BORDEL ?? hurla-t-il._

_Il était suffisamment énervé par les refus encaissés face aux employeurs, il n'était pas d'humeur à perdre son temps avec eux. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Avery le saisit par le poignet et le fit transplaner. Il retomba dans une chambre d'hôtel dont le seul meuble était un lit deux places au milieu de la pièce. James se débattit violemment, assénant un coup de poing à Avery. Un sortilège fusa et il fut projeté dans un coin de la chambre._

_-Te fatigue pas, murmura Rogue en esquissant un rictus, on a jeté un sort anti-transplanage._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_-Te faire payer six ans d'humiliations. Après tout, toutes les filles disent que tu es vraiment très doué au lit... On voudrait s'en rendre compte par nous-mêmes !_

_-T'AS PAS INTERET A ME TOUCHER !!!!_

_-Ca c'est pas à toi de décider... Quand vous voulez, les gars !_

_Trois Serpentards saisirent James fermement et, d'un coup de baguette, ils l'immobilisèrent sur le lit, lui attachant fermement les poignets aux montants. Rosier s'agenouilla à coté de lui et, d'un geste, déchira sa robe et son pantalon, lui laissant juste un boxer qu'il enleva rapidement. James continuait à se débattre contre les cordes qui le retenaient, mais Rosier lui frappa violemment les hanches. Lui écartant les jambes d'un coup de genou, il le pénétra d'un seul coup de reins. James hurla de douleur, ayant l'impression d'être écartelé par une barre de fer. Lorsque, après un moment qui lui parut interminable, il le sentit se libérer en lui et se retirer, il avait l'impression d'avoir les hanches en miettes. _

_-A mon tour, murmura Avery en s'approchant du lit._

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_James soupira imperceptiblement lorsque Nott le libéra. Un mélange de sang et de sperme coulait entre ses jambes qu'il ne pouvait quasiment plus bouger tellement il avait mal. Les coups de cravache tombés sur son dos avaient accentué la douleur, le rendant incapable de juger son état. Il avait juste l'impression d'être en miettes. Un filet de sang coulait de ses poignets écorchés par les menottes trop serrées. Rogue s'approcha de lui en débouclant sa ceinture. _Non, pas encore, pas par lui..._ Il avait trop mal, il était trop fatigué pour subir encore une autre humiliation. Mais ses menottes l'empêchaient de bouger, et il ne put que sentir Rogue se positionner derrière lui et le pénétrer avec presque autant de violence que les autres. Mais il remarqua avec soulagement qu'il se retira bien plus rapidement. Avec un rire moqueur, il murmura :_

_-C'est vrai que t'as un bon cul... Mais on va essayer autre chose... Tu veux que je te détache ? demanda-t-il avec un signe de tête vers ses menottes._

_James hésita un moment avant d'acquiescer. Pour ce qui lui restait de fierté, il n'avait plus rien à perdre en lui donnant les réponses qu'il attendait._

_-Non, dis-le avec des mots..._

_Il le foudroya du regard, et murmura :_

_-Oui, je veux que tu me détaches._

_-Le mot magique ?_

_-S'il te plait._

_-C'est pas ce que je veux entendre._

_James fronça les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard, et Severus rapprocha son visage du sien, chuchotant à peine audiblement :_

_-Supplie-moi._

_Le Gryffondor resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de murmurer :_

_-Je t'en supplie._

_-Bien !_

_Rogue agita sa baguette, et les menottes se détachèrent, laissant couler le sang de ses poignets plus abondamment que jamais. Il lança un sortilège et ses plaies se refermèrent. D'un autre coup de baguette, tout le sang sur son corps disparut et il sentit la douleur devenir un peu plus supportable. Puis il le força à s'allonger sur le dos, avant de lui-même s'allonger sur lui, laissant glisser ses doigts sur son visage. James n'avait plus la force de se débattre. Malgré le sortilège qu'il avait reçu, son corps était encore trop douloureux et trop faible pour qu'il puisse bouger. _

_-Je comprends pourquoi les filles font la queue pour venir dans ton lit... C'est vrai que t'as un corps assez agréable... Tiens, montre-moi un peu ce que tu sais faire avec ta bouche !_

_Sans laisser à James le temps de protester, il plongea une main dans ses cheveux et tira violemment sa tête en arrière pour l'immobiliser. Le maintenant toujours, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et, mordant celles de James pour en forcer le passage, l'obligea à ouvrir la bouche. Il sentit le Gryffondor frissonner de dégoût lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent, James essayant vainement de se soustraire du contact de Rogue. Celui-ci l'immobilisa fermement, et le frappa pour l'obliger à répondre à son baiser. Epuisé, envahi par un sentiment d'impuissance, James céda et laissa la langue de Rogue s'enrouler autour de la sienne, se contentant d'attendre que le Serpentard finisse de "s'amuser" avec lui. _

_Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que Rogue le laissa se rhabiller. Puis, avec un rictus, il s'approcha de lui et glissa une bourse visiblement remplie de gallions dans une de ses poches. James l'interrogea du regard, et le Serpentard répondit :_

_-Toutes performances méritent salaire... Si jamais tu as encore besoin d'argent, contacte-moi... On sera ravi de te donner du travail supplémentaire !_

_James le foudroya du regard avant de transplaner._

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_Un hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Deux parchemins y étaient accrochés, l'un d'eux de couleur vert pâle. James soupira. Les parchemins verts étaient des accusés de réception réclamés par les expéditeurs. Et ces temps-ci, les expéditeurs aimaient beaucoup s'assurer que James avait reçu les relances pour les factures. Il signa rapidement le parchemin et renvoya le hibou, puis déroula la lettre. _

_"Monsieur Potter,_

_Suite à plusieurs relances de notre part, nos services nous ont informés que le remboursement de votre maison n'a pas été effectué depuis deux mois. Si, à la date du 31 juillet prochain, nous n'avons toujours pas reçu le paiement des 1500 gallions que vous n'avez toujours pas réglé, nous serons dans l'obligation de vous retirer votre titre de propriété de la maison située au 17 Broadway Street._

_Bien amicalement,_

_Amélia Turners, département du logement magique, Ministère de la magie."_

_James pâlit violemment. Il avait une semaine pour trouver 1500 gallions avant que Nina et lui ne soient mis à la rue. S'il n'y avait eu que lui, il s'en serait foutu. Mais il ne voulait pas que sa sœur passe ne serait-ce qu'une seule journée sans domicile. 1500 gallions. C'était la somme que Rogue lui avait versée après l'avoir violé. Bien que, pendant une semaine, il avait refusé de les utiliser, il avait fini par s'en servir pour rembourser toutes les factures en retard. Et encore, un certain nombre d'entre elles étaient encore impayées. _

_Il s'assit sur son lit, et plongea la tête dans ses mains. Il pouvait bien évidemment demander à la mère de la meilleure amie de Nina de l'héberger pendant les vacances. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il avait la garde de sa sœur, il devait pouvoir trouver suffisamment d'argent pour s'occuper d'elle. _Va dormir, _souffla une petite voix au fond de sa tête,_ tu y réfléchiras mieux demain. _Il dut admettre que c'était vrai. Se laissant tomber sur son lit, il sombra presque aussitôt dans un sommeil agité._

_Il ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, se sentant encore plus fatigué qu'avant. Mais il avait pris sa décision. Peu importe ce qu'il serait obligé de faire, il ne laisserait pas les types du ministère mettre sa sœur à la rue. Prenant un rouleau de parchemin et une plume, il griffonna rapidement :_

_"J'ai besoin d'argent. Quand est-ce que je peux vous revoir ?"_

_Ouvrant la cage de sa chouette noire Athéna, il accrocha le parchemin à sa patte et l'envoya chez Rogue._

Voilà, fini ! En clair, au lieu d'aller dans une maison close, James aurait travaillé exclusivement pour les Serpentards, et y aurait été forcé à cause d'une situation financière qui devenait vraiment trop impossible à gérer. Maintenant, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas mis ? Parce que les Serpentards sont, selon moi, suffisamment riches pour lui proposer un salaire décent, et donc le dissuader d'aller chercher d'autres clients. Et je tenais trop à sa présence dans une maison close et au personnage de Matt, qui ne joue pas le rôle le moins important. Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de ne faire intervenir les Serpentards qu'après la rentrée.

* * *

Autre scène, dans l'épilogue, scène de ménage entre James et Lily qui tourne mal, et dont les conséquences sont dramatiques... ENJOY !!

_-James ?_

_-Gnmh ??_

_L'ancien Gryffondor leva les yeux de sa tasse de café, n'ayant plus réussi à s'endormir après que Harry ait décidé de vouloir un biberon à minuit. _

_-Je sors avec Maria ce soir, tu pourras rester pour garder Harry ?_

_-Gnmh..._

_-Et après tu t'étonnes que ton fils ne parle pas encore... sourit Lily. Bon, je vais être en retard à Sainte Mangouste... A ce soir !_

_-Gnmh..._

_Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, attrapa une cape de fourrure et transplana._

_Lily ouvrit la porte, laissant Maria entrer. Elles s'installèrent dans le salon, et commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Au bout d'une heure, Lily déclara :_

_-Bon, si on y allait ? Le temps de déposer le petit bandit dans les bras de son père... ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur Harry qui tirait énergiquement sur les mèches rousses de sa maman._

_Elle se leva, prenant Harry dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, cherchant James. La cuisine était vide. Un bout de parchemin était sur la table. Elle le prit, et déchiffra sans peine l'écriture de James :_

Je suis chez Sirius pour la soirée. Je compte sur toi pour garder Harry.

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_James rentra silencieusement dans la maison, se doutant que Lily devait dormir. _

_-JAMES POTTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! résonna une voix stridente._

_Luttant contre l'envie furieuse de partir en courant, James vit arriver une rouquine visiblement folle de rage._

_-Bonsoir chérie ! _

_-QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AVAIS DIT CE MATIN ???????????????????????_

_-Euh... Que tu partais au boulot ?_

_-QUE JE SORTAIS AVEC MARIA CE SOIR !!!!!!!!!!!! ET QUE JE COMPTAIS SUR TOI POUR GARDER HARRY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_-Crie moins fort, tu vas le réveiller... _

_-Il est réveillé, son biberon est en train de chauffer... NE DETOURNE PAS LE SUJET !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE COMPTAIS SUR TOI ESPECE DE PETIT ABRUTI EGOCENTRIQUE !!!!_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? demanda James en haussant la voix. Je sais que tu ne fais confiance à personne d'autre que Remus pour le garder quand on est pas là, mais rien ne t'empêchait de l'emmener avec toi ! _

_-L'endroit où nous avions réservé n'était pas adapté, et il était trop tard pour changer nos projets !_

_-LILY BON SANG, QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX QUE CA ME FASSE ???????? SI TU TENAIS VRAIMENT A CE QUE JE SOIS LA TU AURAIS DU ME LE NOTER SUR UN PARCHEMIN POUR QUE J'Y PENSE !!!!!! ET A CE QUE JE SACHE TU ES ASSEZ GRANDE POUR TROUVER UNE SOLUTION TOUTE SEULE !!!!!!!!!!_

_-C'EST FACILE DE DIRE CA POUR QUELQU'UN QU'A JAMAIS ETE FOUTU DE TROUVER D'AUTRES SOLUTIONS A SES PROBLEMES QUE DE BAISSER SON FROC ET D'ATTENDRE LE PAIEMENT !_

_Un claquement résonna dans toute la maison. La gifle qu'elle avait reçue avait été suffisamment puissante pour la faire tituber. James tremblait littéralement de rage. Les poings serrés, Lily devina plus qu'aisément qu'il se retenait pour ne pas la frapper à nouveau. Les dents serrées, il murmura :_

_-Dégage._

_-James..._

_-DEGAGE ! hurla-t-il. _

_-Je vais nul part sans Harry... murmura-t-elle._

_La gifle propulsa Lily par terre. Une main plaquée sur sa lèvre d'où coulait un filet de sang, elle leva les yeux vers un James qui bouillonnait de fureur._

_-JE TE JURE QUE SI TU ES ENCORE LA DANS UNE MINUTE, JE NE REPONDS PLUS DE MES ACTES ! ALORS DEGAGE DE CETTE MAISON AVANT QUE JE NE REUSSISSE PLUS A ME CONTROLER ET QUE JE TE MASSACRE !_

_Cédant devant la fureur évidente de son mari, Lily se releva, fit volte-face et partit en courant dans la nuit noire._

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_Lily marchait rapidement. Elle aurait put transplaner, mais elle voulait prendre le temps de repasser les évènements de la soirée encore et encore. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dut tenir de tels propos devant James. Mais parallèlement, elle lui en voulait de l'avoir frappée. C'était la gifle qu'elle avait reçue, plus que toutes les menaces de James, qui l'avait convaincue de partir. Elle frissonna violemment. James ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'attraper une cape, et en février, la température à une heure du matin dépassait rarement les cinq degrés. Accélérant le pas, elle espérait vivement que Maria soit rentrée directement chez elle après qu'elles se soient quittées. _Allez, _pensa-t-elle_, dans deux minutes je suis chez Maria... Deux petites minutes...

_Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir, assez loin d'elle, un groupe de personnes dont elle ne pouvait pas voir les visages, probablement enroulés dans des écharpes. Elle continua à marcher, et remarqua que le groupe de personnes se rapprochait. Elle accéléra légèrement, et s'arrêta net quand un deuxième groupe apparut en face d'elle, leurs visages également dissimulés dans ce qu'elle reconnut comme des cagoules. Plongeant sa main dans sa poche pour la serrer sur sa baguette, elle regarda les deux groupes se rapprocher d'elle._

_-Il fait froid, n'est-ce pas ? demanda une voix d'homme._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? _

_-T'emmener un peu au chaud... Qui serions-nous pour laisser une jeune femme dehors par un froid pareil ? continua la même voix._

_-Laissez-moi tranquille !_

_-Oh non, Lily..._

_Son souffle se figea en entendant son prénom. _Ils n'étaient pas là par hasard._ Les deux groupes ne se tenaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, l'ayant coincée en sandwich. Lily tira sa baguette, et cria :_

_-Impedimenta !_

_-Expelliarmus !_

_Sa baguette lui sauta des mains et elle resta désarmée face à eux. _

_-Tu crois quoi, ma jolie, qu'un simple impedimenta aurait suffit à nous avoir ? On n'est pas des mangemorts pour rien, tu sais..._

_L'homme venait de lui donner la confirmation qu'elle craignait. _

_-Allez, continua-t-il, tu n'as plus de baguette, et tu ne fais pas le poids contre nous. On ne veut pas te faire de mal, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a juste besoin de toi quelques instants. Alors tu vas gentiment nous suivre sans faire d'histoires, et tout se passera bien._

_Sans signes avant-coureurs, elle fit volte-face et essaya de passer au travers du mur formé par les mangemorts, mais ceux-ci la rattrapèrent par les bras et la rejetèrent vers eux._

_-Lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-elle en se débattant._

_Ils avaient raison, elle ne faisait pas le poids contre la vingtaine de mangemorts. Tout en continuant à se débattre comme elle le pouvait, elle ne put rien faire d'autre que sentir les mangemorts lui immobiliser les bras dans son dos pour l'attacher solidement. L'homme qui lui avait parlé la plaqua contre lui, et transplana avec elle._

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_James gardait sa tête plongée dans ses mains. Plus il essayait de comprendre ce qui lui était passé par la tête la veille, moins il y arrivait. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, mais ne leva même pas la tête. Il savait que seuls Remus et Sirius entraient sans frapper. _

_-Salut ! salua la voix de Sirius, qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux._

_-'lut..._

_Remus fronça les sourcils en regardant autour de lui._

_-Lily bosse aujourd'hui ? C'est pas son jour de congé ?_

_-Elle est pas là..._

_Constatant l'air perdu et déboussolé de James, Sirius demanda :_

_-Et elle est où ?_

_-Je sais pas... Chez Maria, sûrement..._

_-Comment ça, tu sais pas ?? demanda Remus en haussant la voix._

_-On s'est engueulés hier soir, quand je suis rentré... Et elle est partie._

_-Oh... fit simplement Sirius._

_Remus fronça les sourcils._

_-Sans Harry ? demanda-t-il en désignant le bébé qui jouait dans son parc, quelques mètres plus loin._

_-Je lui ai pas laissé le choix. Je... Je l'ai frappée._

_-Je te demande pardon ? fit Remus sur un ton dangereux, en grinçant des dents._

_-Vu ta réaction je suppose que t'as très bien compris... Je l'ai giflée, ça te va ? Deux fois de suite ! Et je l'ai foutue à la porte pendant que je me retenais de lui en foutre d'autres !_

_Remus le saisit violemment par les épaules et, le secouant, sans ménagement, hurla :_

_-TU VEUX DIRE QUE DEPUIS HIER SOIR TA FEMME EST DEHORS, EN PLEIN MOIS DE FEVRIER, AVEC DANS LES PARAGES UN TARE QUI S'ATTAQUE A TOUS LES NES-MOLDUS ???????????????? _

_Harry s'était mis à pleurer en entendant Remus hurler. Sirius le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement tout en s'asseyant à coté de James. _

_-Doucement, Remus... James, putain, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?_

_-Je sais pas... J'étais fatigué, à moitié bourré, et dans l'engueulade elle a fait une allusion au boulot que je faisais en 7e année. J'ai pas réussi à me contrôler..._

_-Envoie un hibou à Maria. _Immédiatement_, grogna Remus._

_-Tu veux que je lui dise quoi ?_

_-Assure-toi que Lily est chez elle._

_-OK, c'est bon._

_Il attrapa un morceau de parchemin, griffonna trois mots dessus et l'envoya par hibou. Maria habitant à deux kilomètres seulement, la réponse revient aussitôt :_

James, c'est quoi cette connerie ? J'ai pas vu Lily depuis hier soir... Pourquoi elle est pas chez toi ?

_Un hibou noir s'engouffra quelques secondes après. James prit le parchemin, scellé par de la cire où avait été appliqué un sceau représentant la Marque des Ténèbres. Lentement, James brisa le sceau, et déroula le parchemin. Son souffle se figea dans sa poitrine._

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle avait froid. Sa lèvre coupée, là où James l'avait frappée, la lançait douloureusement. Serrant un peu plus ses genoux contre sa poitrine dans un vain espoir de se réchauffer un minimum, elle se nicha un peu plus confortablement dans le coin du cachot glacial où elle était enfermée. James lui manquait. Elle avait déjà passé plusieurs journées d'affilées sans le voir, mais jamais sans savoir qu'il ne reviendrait plus, qu'il ne s'inquièterait pas pour elle. Elle fondit en larmes. Elle savait qu'elle le méritait, qu'elle n'aurait jamais du lui en vouloir d'être sorti, qu'elle n'aurait jamais du l'insulter comme elle l'avait fait... Mais elle voulait trop le revoir, le sentir la serrer dans ses bras, entendre sa voix plus rassurante que n'importe quoi d'autre... Ses larmes se muèrent très vite en sanglots incontrôlables. Elle entendit à peine la porte de son cachot s'ouvrir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un mouchoir essuya doucement ses joues qu'elle réalisa que quelqu'un était entré. Elle leva les yeux vers le mangemort._

_-Ca va, Lily ? demanda Severus._

_Elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche._

_-Je veux James..._

_-T'inquiète pas, tu vas le revoir, je te le jure. _

_Elle leva vers lui un regard rempli de doutes, et demanda :_

_-Il... Il a pas l'intention de me tuer ?_

_-Non. Il a avant tout besoin d'argent, il veut juste se servir de toi comme d'une monnaie d'échange. On a déjà envoyé une demande de rançon à James._

_-Il lui a demandé combien ?_

_-Je suis pas sûr, mais je crois que ça tourne autour de deux millions de gallions. _

_Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Elle savait que, depuis que James avait récupéré l'intégralité de sa fortune, deux millions étaient pour lui une somme dérisoire._

_-Je t'amenais une couverture, continua Rogue. Tu as froid ?_

_Elle répondit à nouveau par un hochement de tête, et laissa Severus l'envelopper dans une couverture épaisse. Lui caressant doucement l'épaule, il murmura d'une voix rassurante :_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily. Je ne te le dirais pas si c'était pas vrai, il ne te veut pas de mal. Dans quatre-cinq jours tout au plus on te laisse repartir avec James. Allez, je dois y aller. Je reviendrais te donner à manger dans à peu près deux heures._

_Il sortit du cachot. Mais ce ne fut que lorsque la porte fut refermée que Lily murmura :_

_-Il voudra pas payer..._

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_James déroula le parchemin._

Demain soir, minuit, à coté de la cabine téléphonique de l'entrée du ministère. Amène une demande de virement sur parchemin que nous remettrons à Gringott's pour que ton compte soit débité. Viens seul. Tente quoi que ce soit contre nous, et Lily se prend un Avada entre les deux yeux.

_Juste en dessous, les mangemorts avaient scotché au parchemin une mèche de cheveux roux, ainsi qu'une photo de Lily, assise sur un tabouret, dans le coin d'un mur, deux mangemorts l'encadrant et gardant leurs baguettes pointées sur sa nuque. James garda les yeux rivés sur la photo. Demain soir... Plus qu'une journée et Lily serait hors de danger. Mais plus il recevait de messages des mangemorts, plus il culpabilisait. Lily était entre leurs mains depuis bientôt une semaine. Et elle n'aurait jamais été dans cette situation s'il avait simplement contrôlé ses nerfs, s'il ne l'avait pas frappée, jetée dehors en pleine nuit par un froid glacial. Tout était de sa faute, et il savait pertinemment. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est si Lily accepterait de lui pardonner._

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_Le bol de soupe que Severus lui avait apporté l'avait réchauffée un minimum. Emmitouflée dans la couverture, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'elle avait passé dans ce cachot, du nombre de jours, voire de semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils l'avaient enlevée. La porte s'ouvrit en claquant, mais, au lieu de Severus, ce fut une dizaine de mangemorts qui rentrèrent. _

_-Debout ! ordonna l'un d'eux._

_Elle s'exécuta, et deux mangemorts lui attachèrent solidement les mains derrière son dos. Puis ils transplanèrent, et atterrirent dans une rue sombre. L'un des mangemorts lança un Lumos qui éclaira la rue, et Lily put distinguer James, appuyé contre un mur, le regard fixé sur les mangemorts. Il s'approcha d'eux, et un mangemort demanda :_

_-Tu as le parchemin de virement ?_

_James déroula un parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa main et le leur montra, sans pour autant le lâcher. _

_-Donne-le moi. _

_-Lâchez-la d'abord ! ordonna-t-il en désignant Lily d'un signe de tête. _

_Les mangemorts la détachèrent et la poussèrent violemment vers James qui la rattrapa par l'épaule sans la regarder, les yeux fixés sur les mangemorts. Il leur tendit le parchemin, et, après l'avoir re-vérifié, ils transplanèrent. Dès qu'ils furent partis, James attrapa Lily par le bras._

_-Viens, on reste pas là._

_Saisissant fermement son poignet, il la fit transplaner pour atterrir devant la maison de Sirius, où celui-ci, ainsi que Remus, semblaient les attendre. Lily avait espéré pendant une fraction de seconde qu'ils transplaneraient chez eux, mais dut s'y résoudre : James n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser revenir. Entendant à peine Sirius demander à James si tout s'était bien passé, elle se dégagea d'un léger mouvement, et fit demi-tour._

_-Tu vas où ? demanda James._

_-Chez Maria. Où tu veux que j'aille à part là-bas ?_

_Elle partit dans la rue, James restant immobile, les yeux fixés sur la chevelure rousse qui s'éloignait. Remus le frappa violemment derrière la tête._

_-Qu'est-ce que t'attend pour lui courir après espèce de crétin ??_

_James se précipita, et, rattrapant Lily en trois foulées, se plaça devant elle et l'attrapa par les épaules. _

_-Lily, s'il te plait. Reste avec moi. J'étais venu ici parce que j'avais confié Harry à Sirius, on le récupère et on rentre à la maison. _

_-Tu veux bien ? demanda-t-elle d'un air incertain._

_-Evidemment..._

_L'attirant contre lui, James l'embrassa doucement. Au bout de quelques secondes, Lily répondit à son baiser, se lovant dans les bras de son mari. Epuisée, elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, laissant James la bercer doucement. Il lui caressa les cheveux, et, loin, très loin, elle entendit la voix de Sirius :_

_-James, si tu veux, je garde Harry cette nuit. Elle est fatiguée, elle a pas besoin d'être réveillée toutes les deux heures pour un biberon..._

_-OK. Merci beaucoup._

_-Je t'en prie. Allez, file._

_Sentant James la serrer un peu plus contre lui, ils transplanèrent, et arrivèrent dans un endroit où il faisait beaucoup plus chaud. Sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, elle sentit James la prendre dans ses bras et l'allonger sur un lit. Il lui jeta un rapide sort de diagnostique, avant de la déshabiller et de lui enfiler une chemise de nuit. Rabattant une couette épaisse jusqu'à son cou, il l'embrassa sur le front. Lily dormait trois secondes après._

Voilà, autre scène de l'épilogue qui n'a pas été publiée, de une, parce que j'y ai pensé après la parution de l'épilogue, et de deux, parce que même si j'y avait pensé avant, elle était mille fois trop longue, et pas nécessaire à l'histoire.

* * *

Autre scène, se déroulant cette fois au moment où James est dans le monde moldu. Autre fin possible à la fic, et probablement une fin beaucoup plus crédible que celle ayant eu lieu dans la fic. James est dans le monde moldu, au moment où il est sous la flotte après avoir travaillé pour Kalrane (moment où, dans la fic, Sirius le retrouve). Mais là, ce n'est pas Sirius qui l'a retrouvé. ENJOY !!

_La pluie s'était enfin arrêtée de tomber. Un mince rayon de soleil venait caresser sa nuque, le réchauffant agréablement. Il avait encore trop mal aux hanches pour se relever, et encore moins pour retourner travailler. Mais au moins il ne pleuvait plus. Ca faisait du bien. Mais, quelques secondes plus tard, le soulagement disparut pour laisser place à une autre sensation, bien plus douloureuse. Il avait faim. Apercevant une poubelle à quelques mètres, il se releva en tentant d'ignorer son mal de hanches poignant, et s'en rapprocha. Fouillant rapidement à l'intérieur, il finit par trouver un trognon de pomme qu'il mit deux secondes à manger. Après avoir déniché un reste de pizza au fond de la poubelle, son mal de ventre s'atténua un minimum. Même si ce qu'il venait d'avaler lui laissait un désagréable goût de moisi dans la bouche, au moins il avait un peu moins faim. _

_-Ce n'est qu'un avis, bien sûr... Mais je pense que tu auras encore bientôt faim avec ce que tu viens d'avaler !_

_Il se retourna vivement pour faire face à cinq mangemorts recouverts de capes noires. James tira instinctivement sa baguette, plus pour se rassurer que pour se défendre, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait perdu toute sa magie._

_-Calme-toi, Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudrait te voir. Suis-nous gentiment et il ne t'arrivera rien._

_James essaya de reculer, mais ses hanches protestèrent douloureusement. Un mangemort le saisit par les épaules et, l'immobilisant fermement, l'obligea à avaler une potion. La douleur de ses hanches disparut immédiatement._

_-Ca va mieux ? demanda le mangemort avec un rictus que James pouvait deviner à travers sa cagoule. Allez, viens._

_Le mangemort le fit transplaner, et James se sentit retomber sur un sol dur. Il leva la tête pour voir Voldemort, assis dans un fauteuil vert foncé, caressant négligemment sa baguette. Les cinq mangemorts étaient restés derrière James._

_-Je vois que mes mangemorts n'ont pas traîné, constata Voldemort avec un sourire._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda James d'un ton sec._

_-Je veux juste apporter mon aide au descendant de l'une des plus nobles familles de sang-purs ! Après, si tu n'en veux pas, mes mangemorts peuvent te ramener dans cette ruelle..._

_-Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider._

_-Bien sûr que si, je le peux, soupira Voldemort. _

_Il se leva, et s'accroupit auprès de James, leurs visages n'étant séparés que de quelques centimètres._

_-Joins-toi à moi, James. Rejoins l'armée de mes mangemorts. Et tout recommencera comme avant. Tu n'as jamais eu envie de tuer tes oncles et tes tantes, les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce que tu sois le seul héritier de la fortune qu'ils t'ont volée ?_

_-Je ne suis pas un meurtrier._

_-Parce que eux, ils ne t'ont pas tué ? Eux, ils ne t'ont pas privé de ton argent, de ta fierté, de tous tes droits ? Ce n'est pas à cause d'eux si mes mangemorts t'ont retrouvé dans cette ruelle ? Ce n'est pas un meurtre. C'est de la légitime défense. Tant qu'ils seront en vie, tu n'auras aucune chance de reprendre possession de ta fortune. Rejoins-moi, James. Et tout recommencera comme avant._

_James baissa la tête. _Tout recommencera comme avant._ Et si c'était vraiment possible ? Il leva la tête, et demanda subitement :_

_-Qu'est-ce que j'ai à y gagner ?_

_-Un toit. Ton argent. De la nourriture. De la reconnaissance. Et une famille._

_Et une famille. La dernière phrase de Voldemort se répétait dans sa tête. Une famille... Il savait qu'il avait plus que besoin de parler, de voir des visages familiers, des visages qu'il apprécierait... Et il n'avait plus rien à perdre : sa fortune, sa fierté, ses droits, ses parents, ses amis... Il avait tout perdu. Voldemort lui proposait de lui offrir une seconde vie._

_-C'est d'accord, murmura-t-il. Je vous servirais._

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_(10 ans plus tard)_

_Ca faisait exactement 10 ans, jour pour jour, que James avait rejoint les armées de Voldemort. Celui-ci lui avait promis un "cadeau" pour fêter cette date, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il pouvait s'agir. La moitié des mangemorts étaient partis en mission, lui-même étant resté au manoir de Voldemort avec Nina, sa sœur qu'il avait retrouvée parmi les mangemorts. Alors qu'ils jouaient aux échecs, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire pour passer le temps, Lucius rentra dans la salle où ils se trouvaient._

_-James ? Ton cadeau t'attend dans les cachots... Dernière cellule à gauche._

_Il acquiesça, et descendit dans la cellule indiquée par le mangemort. Ouvrant la porte, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. James regarda successivement ses cheveux emmêlés, ses yeux noirs, son corps musclé couvert de marques de coups et de brûlures. En 10 ans, Sirius Black n'avait absolument pas changé._

_-James... murmura l'auror devant lui._

_-T'as l'air surpris... Tu croyais quoi, que j'avais passé 10 ans à me faire baiser dans le monde moldu ? cracha-t-il._

_-T'y aurais pas passé 10 ans... J'ai passé quatre mois à te chercher dans Londres. _

_-Pourquoi, ton punching-ball préféré te manquait ?_

_-James, je sais que j'ai été con ! Après ton renvoi de l'école, j'ai pas pu te parler... Mais tu peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en voulais ! Je te jure que je voulais t'aider ! Mais je t'ai jamais retrouvé..._

_-C'est facile, de dire ça maintenant... C'est sûr que vu la position dans laquelle tu es, t'aurais pas trop intérêt à dire autre chose, hein ? _Endoloris !

_Sirius s'écroula en hurlant de douleur. James leva sa baguette assez rapidement, mais Sirius resta étendu sur le sol, suffoquant. _

_-Je voulais te retrouver, je te le jure, frangin..._

_-ENDOLORIS !!!!!!!!_

_Le sort dura plus longtemps cette fois. Il était aussi plus intense. Lorsque James leva sa baguette, Sirius était au bord de l'inconscience._

_-Frangin... cracha James. Comment t'oses encore m'appeler comme ça ?_

_Et sans signe avant-coureur, James balança un coup de pied que Sirius reçut dans le visage. L'auror laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur, et un rictus apparut sur la bouche de James._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Black ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça te fait mal ? Tu m'as tabassé pendant 6 mois, tu pensais quand même pas que je voudrais en rester là ?_

_-James, s'il te plait... Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je le regrette !_

_-C'est trop tard pour le regretter, Black. 10 ans trop tard. ENDOLORIS !_

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_Remus déplia le journal. Son cœur loupa un battement en lisant le gros titre._

_**Le chef de la brigade des aurors, Sirius Black, retrouvé mort un an après sa disparition**_

_Le corps de l'auror Sirius Black a été retrouvé ce matin même dans une ruelle moldue, écrit notre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter. Un peu moins d'un an après sa disparition, les experts de Sainte Mangouste ont pu déterminer que sa mort remonte à au moins une semaine, aux alentours du 25 mars dernier. Ils sont également certains que son corps a été abandonné par les mangemorts responsables de sa disparition bien après sa mort, et que rien n'aurait pu le sauver, même s'il avait été retrouvé plus tôt. Bien que l'identité précise de son assassin demeure inconnue, son corps portait des marques de coups distinctes, ce qui peut laisser penser que l'auror professionnel a succombé sous la torture, et non sous un avada kedavra. Son corps devra être inhumé au cimetière de Godric's Hollow dans les prochains jours. (suite en page 2)_

_Lily avait lu par dessus son épaule. Elle murmura :_

_-Il a été tué le 25 mars... C'est pas..._

_-Si, confirma Remus. Le 25 mars... C'est la date à laquelle James a été viré._

Cette scène est celle dont je suis la plus fière. Et aussi celle que je regretterais le plus de n'avoir pas pu mettre dans la fic. Probablement parce que c'est celle pour laquelle le prétexte justifiant sa non-publication est le plus stupide : je n'ai pas eu le cœur à faire une sad-end. Depuis le début de la fic, il était prévu que Sirius retrouverait James dans le monde moldu et que tout s'arrangerait. Quand cette scène m'est venue à l'esprit (très précisément, après avoir vu le film "La Vague" et avoir compris à quels extrêmes peut conduire la solitude, et à quoi on peut être prêt pour avoir des amis), j'étais dans l'écriture de la partie où il était dans le monde moldu. Et je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout modifier aussi tard, de la même façon que je n'ai pas eu le courage de proposer une sad-end à octo qui m'avait si gentiment aidée à tout planifier pour les chapitres suivants, avec le retour de James à Poudlard. Mais je crois que je m'en voudrais toujours de ne pas avoir mis cette scène ailleurs que dans ce chapitre bonus...

* * *

C'est fini. Même si, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je me laisse la liberté d'écrire un deuxième chapitre bonus si d'autres scènes se rappellent à moi, j'en doute très fortement. Dernier chapitre d'une fic ayant duré plus d'un an, dernière chapitre d'une fic qui m'a aidée à faire le point avec moi-même, puisque tous les sentiments de James par rapport à la solitude et l'absence de ses amis sont issus de ce que j'ai vécu il y a bientôt deux ans. Dernière scène d'une fic dans laquelle je me suis investie au maximum. Ce n'est pas ma première fic, c'est encore moins la dernière, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir à nouveau ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'avais fini "Souffrance et Guérison" : la sensation qu'on écrit les toutes dernières lignes, la sensation que cette fic ne sera désormais plus rien d'autre qu'un titre parmi d'autre, qu'une histoire au milieu de la liste de celle qu'on a écrites et qu'on écrira. La sensation qu'une partie de nous meurt... Et que la fic meurt avec. Que cette fic ne sera plus une histoire avec des scènes tournant dans notre tête à longueur de jours et de nuits, qu'elle deviendra juste un tas de pixels, des lignes sur un écran sans aucune vie... Peut-être que ce ne sera pas le cas pour certains lecteurs, que certains d'entre vous prendront plaisir à la re-lire... Mais pour moi, cette fic ne sera plus jamais celle qu'elle a été. C'est sans doute également pour ça que j'ai mis du temps à le publier, ce chapitre : Je voulais retarder au maximum le moment où je me séparerais définitivement de cette fic.

Oserais-je espérer avoir mes toutes dernières reviews ?


End file.
